Ronin Warriors: Aftermath
by Mardrena
Summary: The Ronin Warriors have new armors, a new outlook on life, and now they have a new duty with the arrival of a vengeful Dynasty Lieutenant and her demon hordes.
1. Arise New Evil

Arise New Evil  
By Mardrena  
  
The horn of the ferry trumpeted a greeting to the waiting dock as it cut through the water steadily. Engines thrummed patiently as the boat slowed its speed until its hull got within proper distance of the dock. As soon as the vessel was safely secured, the ramps were lowered and passengers and vehicles were allowed to disembark. Ordinary citizens filtered from the ship but three people in particular left rather quickly.  
"Well," the middle person, a young stocky Chinese man with blue gray hair clapped his hands on the shoulders of his companions. "Here we are in lovely Okinawa..." his eyes locked onto a pair of young women walking past and winked charmingly when they noticed him. "For some much needed rest and relaxation."  
"Wrong. A vacation can wait till later. We're here to train and learn about our new armors," the young blue haired man corrected and waggled his finger at his friend.  
"Yeah....it's always about the armors. Here I thought all that was behind us, and it comes back to bite us in our proverbial asses," a young auburn haired man with sad blue-green eyes sighed. The middle person clapped a hand on the back of his British friend.  
"Cyyyyyyeee, c'mon bud, don't be so glum." The British man threw a "gimme a break" look at his friend. The Chinese man's lips spread in an ear to ear grin and he knocked him in the shoulder with a knuckle. "That's what Ryo's for."  
"Speaking of which...hey Ryo!!" the blue haired man hollered to someone he spotted leaning against a column. The person, a young man with shaggy shoulder length black hair, looked up at the approaching trio with his deep blue eyes. A bag with change of clothes for several days and all the necessities lay at his feet. The clothes he wore, however, looked worn and considerably scuffed. "Jeez Ryo, you swim all the way here?"  
"No. I took the ferry just like you did, Rowen," the black haired man replied curtly.  
"Then how did you get from Toyama to the port so fast? You run in armor?"  
"Yeah Ryo. I know you live by yourself and all, and no offense, but even you can afford a long distance subway pass," the British man chided.  
"Hey, we're Ronin Warriors. We're charged with the duty of safeguarding this world and have mystical armors and powers to do it. What need have we for the conventional methods of transportation employed by normal man?" the black haired man countered smugly. The Chinese man's face wrinkled in thought and he glanced at the ceiling.  
"Snack carts and free continental breakfast?" he beamed in reply. The brown haired man smacked a hand against his face and sighed. The blue- haired man rubbed his fingers against his brow. The black-haired man snickered and shook his head.  
"In all honesty, Kento," the group of four looked as the owner of the voice, a young man with a luxuriant bush of golden blonde hair and sharp indigo eyes, approached. "Is food the only thing you think about?" The Chinese man blinked innocently. "....can't you think about girls and football like normal people?" the blonde man chuckled.  
"But hey, we're not normal people, now are we?" The brown haired man bit his lip as he noticed the newcomer's crisp attire.  
"Um...Sage...the letter _did_ say this was going to be a *casual* trip, therefore implying *casual* attire," he politely reminded.  
"Well think of it this way; my good choice of dress balances out with Ryo's...um...sloppy choice," the newcomer reasoned. The black-haired man scowled and quietly flipped him the bird in retaliation.  
  
"Allright kids, we're all here, we all know where to go, so let's get goin," the blue-haired man said. The black-haired man nodded solemnly and picked up his bag by slipping his toe under the shoulder strap, kicking it up, and grabbing it with his hand. He slung it over his shoulder and turned around as the five of them took off walking, shoulder to shoulder with him at the front and center.  
For some reason the other people almost parted way for them, they seemed to emit some sort of vibe, they were so important. Who were these five young men, who knew each other so well and had such a long history together? That was simple.  
They were the Ronin Warriors.  
*****  
"Okay, again! One! Two! Three!" The black haired man shouted as he fended off his attackers with his twin swords. Instead of the worn clothing from earlier, he now wore a stylized samurai armor colored silver and trimmed in bright red. He had taken his helmet off and set it down in the grass by his bag. He ducked and danced around to avoid the attacks from his sparring partners. They also had their helmets off, and even though they handled serious weapons, they knew what they were doing and wouldn't hurt each other. The blonde-haired man, who wore silver and green armor, wielded an elegant long sword. The nodatchi was his weapon of choice, and the weapon of his Armor of Halo. The Chinese man, who wore orange and silver armor attacked with a long metal shaft, colored black with a decorated silver sphere at each end. It wasn't segmented like the weapon from his old Armor of Hardrock, but it worked just as well.  
The blue haired man stood off several feet away with a modified tennis ball shooting machine beside him. The machine fired off a round of five balls, so fast if they had been used for tennis practice, a normal person wouldn't be able to catch them. But this man did, only he used a golden longbow. Each ball dropped to the ground with a golden arrow through the direct center. The blue haired man, clad in dark blue and silver armor, lowered his bow and smirked.  
So here we are, back in action again. And why is that? If memory serves me correct, our armors were totally destroyed. Were they? No. Even though they had lost their physical form, their essence remained, within each of us. All they needed was to be given new form, and they were. The woman Suzunagi, so traumatized in her childhood because of the ignorance of the time, used her newfound powers to create new armors with the intent of resurrecting the Inferno Armor to destroy all existence, not only to destroy all life but suffering itself. It took the revived memory and love of her mother to bring her to her senses, and as a parting gift she left us these new armors.  
In a strange way she was telling us our duty wasn't over. But wasn't it? The great evil in our lives had been the evil Dynasty, and since then, except for the incident in New York, we hadn't confronted any new enemy. Still, for our line of work, it doesn't hurt to be prepared, and with our new powers and armors, we must be.  
So who are we? We're the Ronin Warriors of course. My name's Ryo Sanada, otherwise known as Ryo of the Wildfire. I may be grown, but I guess I can say I'm still the hot-head of the group, and the leader. There isn't a written rule that says that, it just is. As the Warrior of Fire, I guide the others with the spirit of Virtue.  
That guy over there is Kento Rei Faun. He's a bit on the goofy side but he's a strong fighter and a fun guy to hang out with. He wears the Armor of Hardrock, and as the Warrior of the Earth, he wields his strength on the side of Justice.  
If there is such a thing as a gentleman Ronin Warrior, that would be Sage Date. He came from a formal family with an extensive history, and it is from that family he inherited the Armor of Halo. Warrior of Light, he guides the lost with his Wisdom.  
Rowen Hashiba is the genius of the group, and my right hand man. It is his cool thinking that has helped us out of a crisis more than once. He is the Warrior of Air and as such uses his superb skills and the Armor of Strata to safeguard Life in this world.  
Cye Mouri went off to the shore by himself. It's no small wonder: he's the Warrior of Water. He's a nice guy with the spirit of Trust, but he can get pretty intense when it comes to his friends. He wields the Armor of Torrent in defense of his loved ones.  
So we're out here, just the five of us, trying to find ourselves after this new duty was given to us. It's been, what, six months? The only evil in this world is the evil that is commonplace in man, conflicts between nations and peoples of all backgrounds. We haven't fought any demons. It's been relatively quiet. I just hope it stays that way...  
"Whoo...." Ryo sat on a rock and splashed a bit of water from his canteen over his face before taking a swig. Water dripped from his bangs as he tilted his head back.  
"If I didn't know any better, Ryo, I'd say you're getting a bit rusty," Kento taunted as he munched on a snack bar. Ryo snorted and glanced at him.  
"If I didn't know any better, *Kento*, I'd say you're getting a bit slow."  
"Hey!"  
"We're all out of practice. It's nothing to be ashamed of, not like we thought we'd be doing this again," Sage tried to pacify the two of them.  
"Ahh, archery is archery to me, with or without this particular bow," Rowen shrugged his shoulder where he had his weapon slung by its bowstring. Ryo nodded at him.  
"I was watching you practice. You seem to have gotten more accurate."  
"Yeah. It's amazing how these armors amplify our natural abilities far more than the old armors. If any new evil shows up, we'll be more than ready." At that, everyone else went silent, brooding over the reality of that and the memory of past experiences. Kento fiddled with the wrapper. Ryo screwed the cap of his canteen back on. Sage stuck the tip of his nodatchi in the ground and twisted it by its grip.  
"That's how it's always been: the five of us," Ryo whispered solemnly.  
"Always and ever, bro," Kento reminded cheerfully. Ryo smiled and raised his canteen to his friend slightly, as if toasting that thought.  
The four of them looked in the direction of the shore when they heard and saw a jet of water shoot up into the air, followed by two more. "Well, looks like Cye's having fun by himself," Sage commented from his seat on another rock.  
"Yeah. He always goes overboard when he's near water. I think it gives him a high or something," Kento snickered. Rowen chuckled and glanced at the streams again. Then he began to notice they came in some sort of sequence. He frowned as the sequence continued. His eyes widened when he realized what the sequence meant.  
"That's not showin' off....that's an SOS!! He needs help!" Rowen shouted and grabbed his helmet. The others immediately stood to attention and donned their helmets.  
"Let's go!" Ryo cried and took off running. Rowen crouched and sprang into the air, his new armor allowing him to fly with ease. On the ground, the other three sped towards the beach, darting through forest and over rock. They saw the lone Warrior of Water, clad in his light blue and silver armor, and ran over. Rowen hovered in the air a few feet away.  
"Cye, we saw your signal. What's wrong?" Rowen asked. Cye turned to look at them, worry in his sea-blue eyes.  
"The problem isn't with me. I'm just fine, but you all should really take a look at this." He looked at all of them. "You aren't gonna believe this," he said and turned towards the sea. The others followed his gaze and saw what had concerned him so badly.  
"...is....that who...I *think* it is?" Kento whispered in disbelief.  
"It's Mia!"  
"What's she doing all the way out here?" The five whispered amongst themselves as they saw their long time friend driving a motor boat over the surf. Mia Koji, a well respected member of Toyama's college community, had been trapped in the wrong place at the right time during the First Dynasty War. She and her grandfather were the only two amongst the civilian populace with critical knowledge of the Ronin Armors, and after Professor Koji was assassinated by Talpa's minions, she took it upon herself to travel with the Ronin and aid them using her wits and trusty laptop to research events. She was a calm, rational woman, but now she looked as if she were racing for her life. She kept looking over her shoulder at something and tried to take pictures with a camera.  
"Whoa!!" Ryo whispered in awe when he saw what it was she was running from. A massive wake rolled out as something moved beneath the waves. The Ronin caught glimpses of spongy, pale flesh and long tentacles that lashed out in an effort to seize the little boat. Mia had the throttle up full, but couldn't outrun this unknown creature. "That thing's gaining on her. She needs our help. Ronin to Arms!!"  
Mia looked over her shoulder and held the camera up and hastily snapped a few pictures as the thing half rose out of the water and heaved itself towards her. The little boat somehow managed to stay just ahead of its bulk. She looked back to the front. She was almost there; just a little bit more and she could drive the boat onto shore and run where the beast couldn't follow. Just a bit further...  
Without warning, a long whip-like tentacle snapped up from under the boat and threw it into the air. Mia screamed as she was sent flying from the helm. She somehow managed to keep her grip on the camera strap, but it didn't matter. The beast's tentacles roiled in eager anticipation as it prepared to catch her and devour her alive. She wouldn't get a chance to report this to the authorities.  
A blue and silver form swooped down and caught her, bearing her out of the beast's grasp and flew towards the shore. Mia blinked and looked up at the face of her savior. "R-Rowen?!" The Ronin of Strata looked down at her and winked.  
"Don't you worry ma'am. Just hold on and enjoy the ride." Mia still looked a bit shaken. She squeaked when the camera rolled off her lap and caught it by the strap before it fell to the ground. "Mia, your life's more important, you know," Rowen commented.  
"You don't understand, there's more to this than-" Mia was cut off when she heard sounds of battle as the beast had moved into shallow water and was fully exposed. Even so, it had lost none of its ferocity as its tentacles lashed about in anger at being denied. She saw the other four Ronin, friends of old, attacking the creature with their new weapons. Sage lopped off any feeling tentacles that tried going after Rowen. Ryo moved his blades in a flurry of strikes that left deep scars in the beast's hide. Kento had grabbed onto one of the whip tentacles and held on like a cowboy on a rampaging bull.  
"Whoo hoo!!" he howled and raised his bo. One of the spheres at the ends clicked and opened up into a claw. It shot off attached to a thick black cable and plunged into the beast's eye. The beast squealed in rage and flinched. The claw retracted back to the bo and closed up. "Huh....didn't know it could do that-WHOA!!" Kento mused just before the whip lashed around and flung him into the shore.  
"Kento!!" Cye cried out and glared at the beast. "Why you....!" He hefted his trident in one hand and pulled back. He hurled the weapon at the creature with all the strength of Poseidon. The trikes dug deep into its flesh and the weapon, tiny in comparison with the rest of its body, stuck out like a toothpick. The creature roared in anger.  
All of a sudden it seemed as if the flesh around the wound puckered and swelled and the trident was almost spit out back towards Cye. He leaned to the side and caught it, gazing at the beast in disbelief. Ryo and Sage gasped as the tentacles they had severed grew back and the cuts they'd inflicted sealed up. "That thing has some sort of rapid regeneration ability! Watch out!!" Rowen howled in warning.  
"Let's see it regenerate from this!!" Ryo snapped his swords together at the pommel and raised them over his head. "Flare...up. NO-" he paused invoking his armor's supreme power all of a sudden when he felt something strange. The plates of his armor rattled and there seemed to be a hum in the air.  
"Hey, why does my armor feel funny?" Kento asked himself from where he sat in a body-shaped indention in the sand. The five watched in confusion as the beast pulled away all of a sudden and slipped into the water. They could see its shadow as it swam away into the deep then passed out of view.  
"Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but what are you guys doing here?" Mia asked as everything seemed to calm down. Ryo glanced at her.  
"We were about to ask you the same thing."  
"We're here to train and find ourselves. What's your excuse?" Kento demanded and leered at her with a comical suspicious look. Mia hefted her camera in one hand.  
"I think you should all come with me to the research station. I'll explain everything."  
*****  
"The Kraken: a legendary beast of the ancient times that terrorized sailors all over the world. Capable of devouring entire crews and splintering a fleet of ships with a single strike," Mia stated as she compared a developed photograph of the creature that had assaulted her and a copy of an old ink drawing depicting a huge beast attacking fishermen.  
"So we're up against a giant squid," Rowen said and rubbed his chin. The five Ronin had powered down into casual wear and stood around the table. Kento blinked and scratched his head.  
"A giant squid, huh? Thinking about squid makes me think about calamari...and thinking about calamari makes me hungry....I need to eat something," he muttered and wandered off in search of sustenance. Cye looked skyward and muttered something. Mia continued explaining about giant squids while Kento fished around in the small refrigerator. "Miaaa! Are scientists anorexic or somethin'? There's nothin' to eat in here!" he whined as he found the fridge nearly bare.  
"Check in the cupboard, first up to your right!" Mia called. Kento did so, but to his further dismay found only a single can of mixed nuts. He picked it up and rattled it. Sounded half full. He shrugged and peeled off the lid. It would have to do for now. He returned to the table and picked nuts out of the can. When he'd gathered a handful, he popped them all into his mouth then offered the can to Sage. He glanced at it.  
"Ah, thank you-" he began but paused in dipping his hand into the can when he saw that Kento had taken everything except the almonds. For some reason the Bottomless Pit that was Hardrock's stomach couldn't stand almonds, and even though Sage did like almonds, he liked a little variety. He blinked slowly then quietly withdrew his hand and glanced at Kento before folding his arms over his chest and shaking his head.  
"That still doesn't explain why you're here by yourself. I know you didn't come down here to look at giant squids," Ryo pressed. Mia's expression became grim and she clasped her hands together on the table and looked down.  
"The university had sent a team to meet with groups from other colleges to map and study a new archeological site that had been uncovered off the shore of Okinawa. After a week we stopped hearing reports from the teams, and the board of directors began to get worried. They assembled a second team to investigate what had happened, and for a while we'd encountered no problems. We found the research the first team had gathered and picked up where they left off, trying to piece together the events that had led to their disappearance." Mia pulled out a map printout and spread it over the table top. The Ronin studied it. "This is what the underwater site looks like. This area was the main point of interest, and so that's where we focused our study.  
"Then members began vanishing, one by one, without a trace. We all had the means to communicate in event of emergency, but we heard nothing." Mia wrinkled her brow, as if she were going to cry. "The last I heard from my partner was two days ago. I'm the only one left now." The other Ronin gasped and whispered in protest and horror.  
"Mia!! What were you thinking going out there by yourself! If we hadn't been here to save you, you would've been killed!" Ryo scolded. Mia glared at him sharply.  
"Don't you *dare* speak to me in that tone, Ryo Sanada. I'm older than you and I've been able to take care of myself in worse situations," she snapped. Ryo frowned, looking almost saddened.  
"I'm sorry Mia, I didn't mean it like that, but you know how much you mean to all of us. It would kill us if anything bad happened to you. You're too good a person to be eaten by some squid." Mia saw how the others looked worried and sad. Her expression softened and she smiled warmly.  
"I know. But hey, maybe it was fate that I was saved by real knights in shining armor," she said.  
"Group hug!!" Kento cried all of a sudden and gathered Cye and Mia in his arms and pulled them close. The two oofed upon being squeezed so tightly but smiled anyway. The Ronin all hugged Mia after that, renewing their friendship of old. She was like an older sister to them, comforting them when they were down, helping them when in danger. They were brothers in arms and she was family in their eyes.  
"We're all glad you made it this far, Mia. But that still leaves us with the problem of that creature. If it's behind the disappearance of your teammates, it's too dangerous to leave alone out there," Cye said.  
"We have to destroy it," Rowen stated grimly.  
"What? No, Rowen, you can't! That thing's a wonder of nature. We can't just kill it because it exists!" Mia protested.  
"I'm sorry, Mia, but we have no choice." Before Mia could argue any further, Rowen continued speaking. "Giant squids live deep in the ocean and they don't come up to the surface unless they're dead." Even the other Ronin were interested in Rowen's theory. "The vibration we felt in our armors was a low frequency signal. That thing's being controlled by someone, and my guess is they plan to use it to attack major port cities."  
"Great, just what we need: another little freak bent on ruling the world," Ryo grumbled and folded his arms over his chest.  
"If that area on the map you showed us was the center of activity, I'll bet that's where our enemy has his headquarters," Cye theorized.  
"Then let's go down there and pound the living crap out of him before he attacks again!" Kento said and smacked his fist into his palm.  
"Guys!" Mia's stern tone drew the Ronin's attentions. "I am *not* going to let you go down there and use your powers in a reckless manner like you tend to often do. That is an extremely delicate archeological site and more than likely you'll end up destroying it in the process of attacking your enemy. The smart thing to do is let the kraken make its appearance so you can destroy it first *then* go after whoever's behind all this.  
"Too many people have died for their work to go to waste, and just because some evil nutcase is using this site as his base is no excuse to damage it more than what time has already done. There's another boat at the center's docks, so we can use that to transport you wherever this creature appears. The only reason it attacked me was because I was out there alone and I knew too much. My guess is it'll try attacking a much more important target, either a port or a ship, so I'll have all frequencies open in the center's radio room incase an alert is broadcasted. Now, does everybody agree?"  
"Sounds good..."  
"Yep..."  
"Mmmhmm..." the others agreed without hesitation.  
"It's getting late right now and unless you wanted to get in some more training, it would probably be best to turn in for the night and recover your strength. I'll take the first shift in the radio room. I'm still a little shaken up after that attack to sleep."  
"Don't you worry, Mia. If that squid shows its ugly mug anywhere, we'll have it fried and served on a platter before you can say 'Flare Up Now'," Kento boasted.  
"Mia does have a point. We should go ahead and hit the sack," Rowen said and turned to leave. The others were about to follow.  
"Whoa, wait a minute guys. Where are you going?" Mia demanded.  
"We had planned to do our training by the shore and camp out there at night," Ryo explained. Mia laughed and shook her head.  
"Guys, you should know better. As long as you're with me, you'll always have a nice place to sleep. There are spare rooms in the center where the scientists usually sleep. You can use those in the meantime. This isn't the Dynasty War. You shouldn't have to sleep outside like a bunch of homeless people," she chided.  
"Thanks Mia. Thanks for being such a big help to us," Ryo said with a smile.  
"Well before we hit the hay, shouldn't we have some dinner before we go to bed?"  
"Oh for crying out loud, Kento, there's some sandwiches in my bag. You can eat those if they'll shut you up for the night!"  
"Thanks Cye!" The mood at the center amongst the team lightened up for the night, but elsewhere darker allies were calculating their next move...  
*****  
"Of all the luck, that woman is friends with the Ronin Warriors! I've come too far to let them spoil my mistress' plans! Cochran, prepare to initiate the next stage!" a darkened figure robed in black and crimson ordered from where he stood hunched over a scrying bowl. His power allowed him to see the Ronin as they readied for bed.  
"I would advise against making such hasty decisions. Our little pet is quite delicate for all its strength, and may not be ready for the next set of treatments," a brown-haired man with wire-frame glasses advised from his seat at a computer.  
"You are being paid to do as I ask, nothing more, nothing less. As far as any risks, my magics will sustain the beast long enough to withstand the treatments. If I am to succeed in my plan, the creature must be strong enough to combat these Ronin Warriors. However, it probably would be wise to tip the scales further in our favor. All I need is an opportunity.....ah hah! There!" the robed man noticed how the blonde-haired Ronin Warrior seemed to have trouble sleeping, and had left a note on the door before going outside back to the beach. Apparently he intended to do a little solo training or meditation, as he changed into his armor and readied his sword.  
"Hold that last order, Cochran. My servant can complete one more errand before his little upgrade...."  
*****  
*I have a feeling this encounter isn't going to be an isolated one. Who ever is controlling the Kraken is in turn being controlled by a greater power,* Sage told himself as he went through a series of maneuvers. *I also have a feeling if this turns out to be some remnant of the renegade Dynasty Warlords, they won't be our only enemy.* Sage was standing on a rocky outcropping close to the surf. Whenever he paused during his routine, he seemed to take on the form of a living statue. He looked quite graceful and elegant standing there with his sword raised. *Why is it these things always happen to us? It's not like _we're_ the ones looking for trouble, it always seems to come at us, or to our loved ones.* Sage twisted his sword around in his grip and shifted his position. *I think I can sympathize with how Cye must've felt during that incident in Africa. No matter how we try to live our lives or where we are, evil beyond mortal man's ability to handle will always attack this world, and we'll be the ones to fight it...* Sage stood up straight and plunged the tip of his sword into the bare rock.  
"Let them come," Sage Date challenged to the air. He stood there staring out into the moonlit waters as the tide churned and threw froth up at his perch.  
"Huh?" he looked down when he saw a shape, a shadow darker than shadow rising up beneath the waves. "What the-" He had no time to react as the kraken burst out of the tide and lashed out with its tentacles. He tried to turn and run, but the creature's whip tentacles wrapped around his chest and ankles and raised him up into the air. He screamed as he felt the kraken's grip tighten and it felt like it was trying to snap him in two. Then it pulled back sharply and dragged him under the surf, slipping back into the darkness it had come from...  
*****  
Ryo's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed. He looked towards the window and saw the sun barely beginning to peek over the horizon. *Something's not right...*  
"Oooh yeah, man. Just what we need: a hero's breakfast before we go out squid hunting!" Kento said as he waited anxiously for Cye to finish cooking breakfast. Mia had gone into town to restock the center's depleted food stores. All through her watch she hadn't heard anything unusual on the radios. Ryo walked into the kitchen with a worried expression on his face. He saw Rowen standing by the other table looking over the topography map of the site, and Kento was sitting at the dining table practically salivating in anticipation. Mia was in the radio room again. Ryo scowled.  
"Where's Sage?"  
"There was a note on his door. He went out for some training by himself this morning," Kento shrugged.  
"Can you be sure? It could've been this morning or last night," Ryo said with a hard edge to his voice. Kento glanced at him, a bit surprised by his tone, and watched as Ryo slipped on his jacket and promptly went outside. Cye looked over his shoulder at the Ronin Leader and raised an eyebrow after hearing the commotion.  
Ryo stalked outside and headed towards the original planned campsite. He remembered there was a rock ledge overlooking the surf. That was where he suspected...no, where he *knew* Sage had gone. He found the ledge and stood there studying the ground. He heard someone walk up behind him.  
"Ryo, what was all that about back there?" Rowen asked, concerned.  
"They were exiles." Rowen blinked and raised an eyebrow upon hearing his friend's cryptic reply.  
"Who?"  
"The group our enemy came from. They used to be members of The Ancient's clan, but they were thrown out for being heretics. They lost faith in The Ancient's leadership and began preaching that Talpa would inevitably rule the world and it was better to stand at his side than fall under his heel. The others wanted to have them slain, but The Ancient couldn't bear killing them and instead banished them. He wanted to try and forgive them, he hoped they would see the error in their ways. He was wrong.  
"They managed to contact Talpa and pledged their loyalty to him, but while he granted them considerable power, he did not give them immortality like he did the Warlords. Our enemy is the last surviving member of those defectors, and he is only alive because he preserved his body with dark magic. Without it, he would've crumbled into dust years ago. Now he's using science and sorcery to achieve his master's goal."  
".....and you know this how?" Rowen queried skeptically. Ryo shook his head slowly.  
"I saw it in my dreams, a vision... I think The Ancient himself sent it to me...."  
"...Ryo, if people start having visions usually it means one of two things: A:, you're crazy, or B: you've been smoking weed."  
"He has Sage."  
  
"What?" Ryo began pacing along the ground, pointing to certain spots that seemed moister than the rest. "He was standing here, practicing, when the Kraken came out of the water and grabbed him. It could've killed him but it didn't. Instead it pulled him under and took him to its lair to deliver to its master. He wanted Sage to interrogate him because he knows who we are and that we have the power to stop him."  
"Ryo! Rowen!" The two turned around when they heard Mia's cry. "I just heard an alert over the radio. The Kraken just destroyed three members of a fishing fleet. It also attacked and crippled a luxury liner, but all four incidents happened in the same area. I think it's concentrating its attacks on that location. Should I start prepping the boat?"  
"Yeah. Sage is missing, but I think he's still safe, for now. We're gonna have to do this without him, so let's hope our power will be enough to stop it this time," Ryo said solemnly. The three ran back to the center to gather up the other two Ronin and head out. Ryo only prayed he was right about Sage...  
*****  
"Uhhnnn...." Sage mumbled as he stirred. He felt his arms were raised, his wrists bound in iron manacles. His enemy had somehow managed to suppress his power and force him to change back into casual wear. Sage squirmed in his spot. His legs felt wet...  
"OH GOD!!" Sage screamed when he saw what he was waist deep in. The water was red, almost pasty and thick with blood. Bloodied human bones bobbed and floated about. Sage struggled to get away or at least distance himself from the human remains. A skull seemed to stare at him, empty sockets glaring as though jealous of this living newcomer.  
"If you would pardon my little pet for its untidiness, for some reason it just can't process bones. The meat goes in just fine, though," a robed figure said. Sage glared up at his captor, who had left him chained up in the Kraken's larder.  
"You're as sick as they come, you know that?"  
"Yes I do. Now, I hope you're comfortable down there because I am going to be asking a lot of questions of you. First, what are you Ronin Warriors doing in this area?"  
"Well we *were* minding our own business training and stuff, but *someone*, who shall remain nameless, had to go and unleash a giant squid on the populace..."  
"Your insolence will get you nowhere, boy. As long as you are chained, you are unable to summon your armor, and down there you shall remain while my servant disposes of your comrades," the hooded man sneered. Sage frowned.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"As we speak, my little pet is attacking more civilian ships, therefore luring your friends out to battle it. However, little do they know, my beast has become far more than they can handle. You see, I've enhanced its already considerable strength and endurance. Not even the supreme powers of your four friends alone will be enough to subdue it. Oh I'm sure they will fight valiantly as is their nature to, but without the fifth member of the team to contribute his strength, they will eventually fail."  
"You're wrong. I will break free of these chains and come to the aid of my friends."  
"Foolish, pathetic boy. Without your armor, you are weak. You are as strong as the feeble human civilians who will soon bow to my master. The only thing you can do is wallow in that pool, not knowing whether your friends are alive or dead. However, once I am sure my pet is through with them, I'll let you know myself. And when it returns, you will have the unique honor of being it's....*dessert*," With that, the robed man disappeared from view, leaving Sage alone, chained in that pool of carnage.  
*****  
"This is as far as I'll leave you guys. According to Coast Guard warnings, there have been two more major attacks since we left, so that tells us the Kraken is still in the general vicinity," Mia said as she stopped the boat. The four Ronin were in full armor.  
"Mia, as soon as we leave, I want you to go back to the research center. After what happened yesterday, I don't want to take any chances," Ryo warned.  
"I understand. Good luck, guys," she said.  
"Well, what are we waiting for! Banzai!!" Kento howled and hopped into the churning water. His Hardrock armor caused him to sink faster, but his face mask still allowed him to breathe. Cye dove in a bit more gracefully, followed by Ryo. Rowen took to the air and hovered just above the water surface.  
"Mia, after we take care of the Kraken, you can escort us to that ancient temple since you know more of the layout. I wouldn't doubt it if the temple itself had some sort of air pocket which allowed this evil priest to live in safely."  
"Just be careful. Without Sage, it will be considerably more difficult for you to put this thing down," Mia worried. Rowen waved at her reassuringly.  
"Don't worry. After what happened in Toyama and Africa, how hard can fighting a giant squid be?" With that, he slipped beneath the waves and joined the others. Mia stood alone at the helm and wrung her hands.  
"I hope you're right, Rowen, but for some reason I got a bad feeling about this..."  
*****  
"Heeere fishfishfishfish," Kento called out to the deep.  
"Will you cut that out, Kento! Fish can't understand what you're saying! Besides, a squid isn't a fish, it's a cephalopod," Cye corrected.  
"Whatever.....hey, why don't you try talking to it if it reacts to sound?"  
"Sound is greatly muffled underwater. The only reason the Kraken responded to its master's call was because he must've used an amplifier to make the signal stronger," Rowen theorized as the four swam deeper into the bay.  
"Some of our armors won't be at their greatest down here, but if we use our ultimate powers, it shouldn't be too hard to beat this thing," Ryo said. As they continued their descent, Kento glanced about idly. He blinked and did a double take when he thought he saw something shift at the very bottom of the bay.  
"Um....guys...."  
"I think I can manipulate the ocean enough to create a dry area where you can use your Wildfire Flare, Ryo..." Cye began. The shape seemed to crawl towards them.  
"Uhh.....guuuuuyyys...."  
"Keep up, Kento. I'm not gonna be the one hauling your ass if you get left behind!"  
"Guys!"  
"What are you griping about no-OH G-" Cye was unable to finish his sentence as a dark shape pressed its bulk against the four and pushed them up to the surface.  
Seawater erupted in a large plume, flinging four metallic objects into the air. Two plunged back into the ocean, one was able to maintain a position several feet above the waves, and the other actually appeared to be *standing* on the water.  
"So, it decided to come to us instead, huh? Might as well give it the door prize." Rowen armed his longbow and aimed. The air thrummed and the surface of the water bubbled and skipped. The Kraken bobbed idly in the ocean some distance away, not at all worried about the motes of golden light that formed from the air and converged onto the tip of Rowen's arrow. Even though its eyes were merely dark orbs hidden under the layers of flesh that formed its head, it seemed to have a smug, taunting expression...  
"ARROW...SHOCK...WAVE!!!" Rowen howled as he invoked his armor's supreme power. The air shuddered as a wave of golden energy erupted from his bow. The Armor of Strata's ultimate power was capable of crushing anything in its path by changing the air pressure of the target area, with such force capable of collapsing the strongest built towers in mere seconds. The unpleasant result of a living victim would be quite nasty...  
The water around the Kraken was tossed up in a circular wall, forming a brief crater in the ocean surface as the attack hit directly. The displaced water fell back with incredible crushing force, sending out massive consecutive wakes at first. Cye raised his trident and tamed the unruly waters, ensuring the Tsunami-force waves wouldn't damage any civilians in the vicinity. Rowen lowered his bow and squinted to survey the result of his attack. What he saw utterly shocked both him and his friends.  
The Kraken had sustained injury, sure enough; merely a gaping, sucking hole in its cap. "No way! It survived even an upgraded Strata Shockwave?" Rowen exclaimed. Then he observed the rate of regeneration as the wound sealed up. He also noticed other differences from their last encounter with the Kraken: Longer tentacles, spines and fins along its cap, even slightly different coloration... "It's way more powerful than last time we fought it. This thing's been altered somehow, probably by Dynasty magic!"  
"Now what do we do?" Cye asked from where he still stood on the water's surface.  
"All we can do is press the attack and wear it down. It takes a lot of energy for tissue to regenerate that quickly, and even with that ability it won't be able to keep up the fight for long if we keep hitting its vulnerable spots," Rowen announced.  
"Well that's just fine Rowen, but some of us here happen to be at a combat disadvantage," Ryo reminded harshly. He and Kento were still floating in the water.  
"Leave that to me, my man!" Kento said cheerfully and took a deep breath before diving underwater abruptly. Ryo glanced at the spot where he'd been, confused by the proclamation. The Kraken seemed content to just float there, tentacles dragging through the water, enticing the Ronin to make the first move, confident in its superior strength. It was in for a big surprise. Ryo blinked and cried out in surprise when it seemed as if the earth itself rose up beneath his feet and lifted him out of the water. Cye shared the experience as a rock spire rose up, lifting him increasingly higher above the ocean's surface. Rowen watched from the air, amazed as a rough ring of earth rose up around the Kraken. The ring took on the form of a caldera as more ocean floor shifted, forming a bowl which held the creature high above the water. The earth shifted again, creating spikes of rock that lined the edge of the bowl like teeth. The exposed sea floor shifted once more, changing texture as soft sediment became hard shale.  
An orange and silver form sprang out of the water and skillfully hopped up to the rim of the newly formed bowl. Kento landed atop one of the rock teeth and raised his bo proudly. "Ohh yeah, who says I suck in water!!"  
"Smart thinking, Kento! Now *we* literally have the home turf advantage!" Cye complemented.  
"The vulnerable parts of a squid are its eyes, the flesh under its cap, and its mouth at the center of its tentacles. That's where we can deal the most damage," Rowen said.  
"Eyes and throats, guys, eyes and throats," Ryo muttered as he drew his swords and crossed them. "YAAAAHHH!!" he howled and sprang forward, intending to plunge his swords into the soft flesh of the Kraken.  
*****  
"Foolish Ronin! They think they can wear my creation down! Instead, it is they who will lose to this war of attrition. My creature is capable of outlasting any attacks they use, even their supreme powers! It is so powerful, it takes little effort to heal itself. Observe how it sits there, without worry as these pesky ants gnaw at its flesh. Once they exhaust their power, it will devour these tasty morsels and I will have fulfilled my promise to my master!! Ah hah hah hah!!" The robed man crowed as he stood over his scrying bowl.  
"Not to sound rude, but now that my end of the agreement is complete, I believe it is time for my payment...." The bespectacled scientist named Cochran prodded.  
"Ahh yes...your reward for your service..." the robed man glanced at Cochran with narrowed eyes. He reached under his robes and pulled out a small sack. "Tempted that I am to silence you to insure against any betrayal, your work was more than satisfactory, and the projected results beyond even my master's expectations. You may yet serve the Dynasty again in the future, so I will permit you to live," he said and flung the hefty sack at Cochran. Cochran caught it in his palm, arm bowing down slightly from the weight. He stood back up and tossed it up and down in his hand a few times before opening it to examine the shiny contents.  
"Ahh...just what I wanted...money!" he grinned as he fingered the aged gold coins. In their time and age, they would've been worth little, but if presented to the right collectors, would be worth tens of thousands each. "I can assure you I will use these 'funds' to further my research in the event I am called upon again for my expertise," Cochran said.  
"How pathetic," a voice sneered from the shadows. The two Dynasty minions whirled around and saw the speaker as he emerged into the torchlight. "A frail lich, a mere shadow of a former member of the honorable Clan of the Ancients, and a human conspirator, willing to surrender himself to the evil Dynasty for profit. And here I thought all humans were inherently good. I suppose in every basket there's a bad apple or two," Sage said calmly and glared at the men. "You were a fool to leave me alone like that. I'm well trained in the martial arts, and I was able to work my way out of those decaying chains in less than a minute after you left. Now that I know your plans, I'm debating whether to apprehend you, or execute you and put you out of your misery."  
Knowing full well who a Ronin Warrior was and what a Ronin Warrior could do, Cochran clutched his sack of coins and sprinted out of the scrying room as fast as he could. The robed man watched him leave out the corner of his eye and growled in frustration. "Looks like loyalty obtained through coin doesn't last as long as it used to."  
"He is of no concern right now! It is *you* who is the fool. You may have escaped your prison quickly, but you failed to put on your armor. I command magics capable of destroying you before you can utter the first summoning command."  
"Well get a hint, Dynasty scum, I don't need my armor to dispose of the likes of you. I know your weakness, and I can defeat you easily. You forsook your very humanity and have thrived on the dark energies of the Dynasty for so long, you can't survive without it. The light of my pure soul alone can purge that darkness and utterly destroy you!"  
"Insolent boy! I will silence you *and* your comrades!!" The robed man raised his hands, violet energy arcing between his palms. They gathered into a crackling orb of energy and he hurled it at the lone Ronin Warrior. Sage stood there calmly and closed his eyes. The robed man grinned in anticipation as the orb neared and when it struck, he thought he had won. His eyes widened when the orb fizzled out, blocked by an aura of soft emerald light that had formed around the Date warrior rapidly and steadily increased in intensity. "Childish tricks! I will not let you stand in the way of my master's plans!!" The minion conjured up another dark orb and hurled it. This time it seemed to shrink in size before it even touched the mysterious aura. Sage narrowed his eyes and began walking towards the man, the aura becoming brighter with each footstep. The Dynasty acolyte tried conjuring up more orbs, but when the fringe of the aura touched his hand, he cried out and jerked his arm back. "What trickery is this?!?!"  
The acolyte gripped his wrist and watched his hand as the skin on his fingertips where the light had touched seemed to boil and melt away, leaving bloody exposed bone. "No! What are you doing?!" Sage didn't answer and kept walking closer. The hapless minion's eyes widened in fear and he began walking backwards. "Stop that! Get away from me! Stop!!" Sage smiled then closed his eyes and stood still. He held his arms out to the side, fingers spread, palms forward, and tilted his head back. The minion held his hands together and called forth one final massive orb, the collection of all of his offensive energies, and hurled it at Sage. Sage cried out and his eyes snapped open. The aura surrounding him seemed to explode, bathing the scrying room in soft green light. The orb was absorbed completely by the light. "NO! STOP! STOP!!" The robed man screamed as he tried pitifully to hide in a corner of the room. The light expanded to fill the entire room, even leaking out into adjacent rooms of the underwater lair.  
"AAAHHH! AAAAAIIIAAAHHH!!" The hopeless Dynasty follower screamed in agony as his skin began steaming and melting away. He scrabbled at his face, writhing from the pain as his flesh turned into dark liquid that dribbled down to the floor and vaporized in the light. Sage lowered his arms and the aura faded away slowly. He stood there and watched as the minion's flesh melted away entirely. The remaining skeleton also began to crumble into ash and twitched and wriggled until every last bone had disintegrated. All that remained of the minion were his robes and piles of ash. Sage frowned. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the pathetic, disillusioned wretch. Then he remembered something. He turned around and ran over to the pedestal the scrying bowl rested on. He bent over it and examined the images it displayed.  
The other four Ronin Warriors were fighting a loosing battle, whether they realized it or not. They thought they were wearing down the Kraken, but in reality it was wearing *them* down! Sage scowled. He had to do something fast. He could spy boats in the distance of the battle, ports and docks. That area was familiar, but could he get there in time to lend his power to the battle?  
*****  
"Hah! Hyah! Haah!" Kento cried out with each strike as he bashed the Kraken's eyeball with his bo. Ryo had plunged one of his swords into the flesh at the rim of the cap, but had to struggle to pull his blade back out as the flesh sealed up quickly.  
"This isn't working! We're not causing any major damage!"  
"We just gotta keep at it, dude. Not like it can fight back on dry land," Kento reasoned. All of a sudden it seemed the Kraken narrowed its eye at him. Cye had to jump out of the way as its tentacles snaked out towards the rim of the bowl it was held prisoner in. The tentacles flowed between each of the rocky teeth that lined the rim and gripped the rock tight with its suckers. It lifted itself up and its tentacles swelled, crushing the teeth into rubble. Slowly, it began scooting its bulk out of the bowl.  
"It's trying to escape! We have to stop it!" Ryo cried out.  
"Kento, can you seal the rock around it?" Cye asked.  
"That's as far as I can manipulate the earth, man!" Kento replied. Rowen frowned then slung his bow over his shoulder.  
"Guys, I hope your armors will protect you from this, but I'm gonna try something..." he flew up higher then stopped above the Kraken. He held forth one hand and spread his fingers. The others watched him, confused. Then they noticed a slight hum in the air.  
"What is he doing?" Ryo muttered. The Kraken twitched its tentacles idly. Then the hum became a chittering whine as Rowen curled his fingers. The whine increased in intensity and volume, turning into a piercing shriek. Kento slipped his fingers under his helmet and plugged the tips in his ears.  
"What the heck does Rowen think he's doing?"  
"He's trying to weaken it! He's causing the air molecules to vibrate at extremely high speeds, causing that sound!" Cye explained.  
"Look! It's working!" Ryo grinned as he saw the Kraken writhing in pain. It began roaring in protest as the scream of the air became unbearable. Blood began trickling out from under its fleshy cap and its mouth under its tentacles. "Keep it up, Rowen!"  
"I'll try..." Rowen muttered. Sweat ran down his forehead. This technique was taking all of his concentration. The Kraken screamed as cuts opened up in its cap and began spewing blood. Rowen clenched his fist and the sound reached its pinnacle.  
"ROWEN!! WATCH OUT!!" Ryo cried as one of the Kraken's whip tentacles lashed up and swatted the flying Ronin down into the water.  
"Guys, he didn't have his face mask on!!" Kento pointed out, worriedly.  
"I'll go get him!" Cye dove down into the ocean. His face mask slid down, allowing him to breathe under water. He spotted Rowen sinking into the deep, unconscious and arms limp. Back on the rock bowl, the other two Ronin watched the impact zone anxiously. The water erupted as Cye leapt back up to the rim, carrying Rowen over his shoulder. "He's allright. His armor took most of the force."  
"Ryo, I may have weakened it enough, but I think our only chance now is a four point attack, everything goes," Rowen whispered as he stepped away from Cye, regaining his strength. Ryo nodded and pointed a sword at the other two warriors.  
"Take up positions along the rim! We're going all out!"  
"Right!" Rowen flew above the Kraken and put an arrow to the string. Ryo, Kento, and Cye put themselves in a triangular formation around the beast.  
"Everyone ready?" The others nodded. "Then let's do this!" Ryo joined his swords at the pommel and leapt into the air. The blades of his Wildfire swords glowed red hot and flames sprang up and danced along the edges. "FLARE...UP...NOOOOWWW!!" he swept the double blade forward and sent forth a wave of flame.  
Cye swept his trident back, pointing at the surrounding ocean, then waved it up and down so it pointed at the Kraken. Pillars of water shot up high then arced down towards their target. "SUPER...WAVE...SMASHER!!!"  
Kento narrowed his eyes and held his hand out to the rock beneath the Kraken. He spread his fingers then curled them. The surface of the newly formed shale cracked and splintered, razor sharp shards rising up into the air. "IRON...ROCK...CRUSHER!!!"  
Motes of energy gathered at Rowen's command and flowed into the tip of his gold arrow. "ARROW SHOCK WAVE!!" At once, all four Ronin super powers shot forth and struck the evil Kraken. The beast screamed and writhed as its skin was scorched by Wildfire, pummeled by Torrent, impaled by Hardrock, and blistered by Strata.  
Ryo's brow furrowed in concentration as he channeled all of his power. Even though the four supreme armor powers were dealing constant, devastating damage to the Kraken, it was still alive and gave no indication of dying soon. *It's not working! We're giving it everything but it's not going down!*  
The Kraken scowled and its whip tentacles rose up, aiming to swat down Rowen. Rowen couldn't afford to break his concentration by dodging, but if his power was broken, the others would soon suffer as well.  
"THUNDER...BOLT...CUT!!" A shape fell down out of the bright sphere of the sun and thrust its sword into the thick fleshy cap. A deafening explosion echoed through the area as hot light filled the inner chamber of the cap, spreading out and inundating the Kraken with its cleansing force. A final sphere of light erupted and encompassed the rock bowl then exploded, shattering the stone and sending ripples of light out in all directions.  
The Ronin watched the light fade from where they floated in the water. The burning bulk of what was once the Kraken still sat atop the ruins of the rock bowl. Ryo looked over his shoulder at the newly arrived Sage and gave him a thumbs up.  
"Great timing bud."  
"No way!!" Ryo's praise was interrupted by Cye's loud exclamation. The Ronin watched horrified as the burning heap of flesh began moving, sliding down off of the rock. However, rather than move towards them, it slipped into the water and began sinking, the water cooling its flesh and extinguishing the flames.  
"Where's it going?" Kento asked aloud.  
"Its master has been destroyed. It no longer has a reason to continue the fight," Sage began solemnly. The Kraken's eyes almost looked sad as it vanished beneath the waves, its shadow moving further and further away into the distance. "Now it's going back home, where it belongs....in the deep."  
*****  
"If only the university would believe me if I told them the truth about the Dynasty attack and the Kraken, then you guys could get the credit you deserve, but I don't think even speaking at the UN Council convinced everyone of your existence. If I had known right away that the Dynasty had a base at that site, I could've contacted you and all those people wouldn't have died. Still, I suppose there really is no way to know the truth with the evil Dynasty's subtlety," Mia said. She and the Ronin stood outside of the research center close to her parked car. The vehicle itself was almost a part of the Ronin Experience, having survived both Dynasty Wars and carried them in and out of danger.  
"We're really sorry about the loss of your teammates from the University. We can only hope some good can be cultivated out of this tragedy now that the Dynasty no longer controls that archeological site," Sage said. Ryo smiled then looked at Mia.  
"It was only because of fate that we saved you and found out about the Dynasty's plan, but from now on we'll stay close, so we can always watch over you. You've always been a friend to us, and we won't let any harm come to you or civilians."  
"Guys...don't be strangers. You know you can always stay at my place. After all, it's practically Ronin Headquarters," Mia offered.  
"We're grown now, Mia. We have our own homes. We shouldn't be imposing on you," Cye protested gently.  
"But you won't! You've always been welcome at my estate."  
"Thanks Mia. We'll stop by to visit more often," Rowen thanked.  
"I smell another group hug comin' on!" Kento cheered. Then he frowned and raised his arm and sniffed. "No...I think some of that squid got on me. Eww, it smells more like burnt tire than calamari." Cye chuckled and shook his head. The others all had a good laugh about that. It seemed like the old days when they shared their griefs and triumphs...  
*"How adorable..."* a feminine voice sneered from out of nowhere.  
"What?" Ryo scowled and searched for the source of the voice.  
"Up there!" Mia pointed to a form that appeared in the air. It was the image of the upper torso of a woman, faded as if projected against the clouds by an unseen source. The woman wore a heavy black crown, lined with spikes with a rim that came down over the woman's eyebrows. Her hair was a bright fluorescent green and flowed down her back like a silken veil. A black leathery cape was clasped around her neck and draped over her shoulders. She glared down at the group with dark, almost black, emerald eyes.  
"As usual you Ronin Warriors ruin every plan the Dynasty has for invading this realm. You were supposed to be dead, stripped of your armors and powers, yet fate conspired against us and granted you renewed strength," the woman spat in an Irish accent. "You may have vanquished my Kraken, but I command legions of evil beasts I can unleash on a whim to crush you and all you hold dear!!" The image reached out with its hand. It wore leather gloves covered in silver claws that gleamed with wicked sharpness. The five Ronin growled and prepared to summon their armors once more.  
"However, you are protected by the Ancient's Will, and I cannot outright destroy you. No matter. My minions will make short work of you once I give the order for the kill."  
"Just who are you, lady?" Ryo demanded angrily.  
"Know this, little Ronin Leader: I am Dygra, Beast Warden of the Dynasty. I command the creatures used by Talpa to unleash terror into the world and force the innocents into submission. My hounds are impatient, and they hunger for flesh. Though you destroyed Talpa, his legacy will continue through his trusted lieutenants. Our emperor may be dead, but the Dynasty lives on!!" Dygra proclaimed as her visage faded from view, leaving the six people to wonder about the future perils to come.  
"Mia, I think we'll take you up on that offer to bunk at your place," Rowen said grimly. Now the Ronin knew the mastermind behind the Dynasty minion. Now they knew the name and face of their new enemy.  
Now they knew their duty had begun once again... -------------------------------------------------  
  
*I have lived alone for what seemed like ages....forced out of my own home by assassins who attempted to kill me because of a power I wielded that _I_ didn't even know about... For the past four years of my life, I have been trained and conditioned with the purpose of becoming the ultimate tool to combat the Dynasty's evil. For the past four years of my life....I have not seen my family. My father...my mother....my brother...to them, I am dead because they think the fire consumed me. But now the time has come for me to return to the world, to my family! Too long has the Dynasty dominated mortal man with fear and despair! Now the time has come for me to arise and give back to man what they lost when the Dynasty invaded: HOPE!...*  
  
*Next, on Ronin Warriors: Aftermath*  
*Legend of the Lady Ronin* 


	2. Legend of the Lady Ronin

Legend of the Lady Ronin  
By Mardrena  
  
She sat alone at the bar, far removed from other guests and patrons and their chatter and loud guffaws. She took a sip out of her hot chocolate then daintily sliced off a corner of her cake and raised the fork to her mouth. This was supposed to be her birthday, but without her family, it felt empty and meaningless. Even with The Ancient and Whiteblaze, she had had some company, but since they left her, all she had was herself and this frustrating isolation. But it was her birthday, her sixteenth birthday. This was the day she was told she would be allowed to return to the people she left behind after the fire.  
But she had already tried to find them. She had journeyed to where she remembered their house was, only to find it being occupied by a new family. She had no idea where her family had gone, and this nation was so vast, she couldn't begin the search without help. *Ancient One, please guide me. I can't continue wandering alone. You promised me I could see my family again after my training was complete, but if they've moved from my old home, I have to know where they now live. Please give me a sign!* she prayed silently and looked up at the shelves behind the bar and their many glasses.  
The subject being discussed on a news segment on the TV caught her attention and she looked up at the screen. The volume was down so she slid off her barstool and walked over to the screen, taking her plate and glass with her. She reached up and turned the knob then took a new seat closer to the TV and listened patiently.  
*"...If yesterday's giant squid sighting is any indication, we have to assume powerful, supernatural forces are at work..."  
"Oh, so now I suppose you're going to start off on all that UFO garbage?"  
"Seriously! Take, for example, the Toyama Disturbance? Thousands of eyewitness accounts of both armies of armored soldiers and the golden castle in the sky-" Before the other man could mouth his rebuttal. "Don't write it off as mass hysteria or delirium! This is not a hoax or the work of mundane terrorist organizations. Remember, a few months ago, a...a....dammit, what was her name....Professor Mia Koji. She spoke at the UN Council recently and gave a very detailed, concise account of these 'Dynasty Armies' and these 'Ronin Warriors' who fight them. She even mentioned that she knows them personally. Take for example this fellow.."* An image of a young man standing in the middle of a ring of riot police defiantly came up on the screen.  
"Hey, miss, we don't want to watch this crap!" One of the men down the bar called out. The girl ignored him and kept her eyes fixed on the screen. The group of men snickered amongst themselves and one jumped off his stool and walked past the girl.  
"No offense, kid, but I'm missin' the game, and I got good money riding on it-" he began as he reached for the knob on the TV panel. Without warning, the girl gripped his collar, swung forward and slammed him against the bar top, then swung her arm back and bashed him against the counter top again. All the while she did this, her gaze never moved from the TV screen. The man slumped to the floor, unconscious. His bar buddies watched the girl with a mixture of shock and disgust. The debate finished and the girl got off her stool and dropped a small tip on the bar. She slipped on her jacket, a worn gray windbreaker, and took up her backpack. She left the bar quietly with only the ringing of the doorbell to signal her passing. The men scrambled off their chairs and followed her.  
"Hey! Kid! You got a lot of nerve messing with our pal!" the leader of a trio of men, the girl's victim's bar buddies, accused. The girl ignored them and continued walking. "Hey, I'm talkin' to ya!" the man sneered and reached to grab her arm. The girl leaned to the side far enough to avoid his grasp and kept walking. The stupid man blinked then scowled and darted to the side then infront of the girl. "You deaf or somethin'? I told you to sto-" The man watched, confused, as the girl crouched then sprang up, somersaulting over his head and landing behind him back on the sidewalk. She continued walking, eventually vanishing into the crowd and leaving the bar buffoons totally speechless.  
*****  
"You're sure those files arrived on time? Good. Let me know when the committee is finished reviewing them. Thanks. Goodbye," Mia finished and hung up the phone. She turned her attention back to her computer and the report she was typing up. Just then the doorbell rang. "ooh, and I was on a roll...." She muttered and stood up. She hurried downstairs to the door, not noticing the huge furry white object that napped beneath the stairs. The object looked up lazily with big brown eyes and yawned, lips curling back and exposing huge white teeth. The furry thing got to all fours and padded towards the front hall quietly and watched Mia open the door.  
A girl was standing there. She looked to be in her late teens with brownish eyes and jet black hair that flowed down her back in two ponytails. She wore ragged blue jeans, a faded light pink shirt, and a worn gray windbreaker over that. She held a backpack slung over one shoulder by the strap and her gaze was upward at first. She apparently had been studying the doorway idly while she waited for an answer, but snapped to attention when she saw Mia open the door. "Umm, hi..uhh...does a guy by the name of Ryo Sanada live here?" the girl asked. Mia blinked, not sure what to make of the request.  
"Well, he stays here often, but..."  
"Is he here right now, as in this moment?"  
"No...he's out with his friends...uh....playing ball..." Mia couldn't just tell a complete stranger that Ryo was out training in armor.  
"Do you have any idea when he'll be back? I really need to see him, would I be able to wait for him here?" Mia opened her mouth to say something then shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, and not to hurt your feelings or anything, but I don't know who you are and I can't just let a stranger hang around my home." The girl bit her lip and nodded.  
"Tell him I stopped by, then," the girl said simply then turned and walked away. Mia frowned and stepped outside.  
"Wait, do you at least have a name I can give him?"  
"Just tell him I was here. He'll know who I am when you tell him about me," the girl called back in reply and continued down the road. Mia frowned, puzzled by the answer. She didn't notice the furry being that sat in the shadows of the hall. She sighed then went back inside and shut the door. "ooh!" Mia cried out when she saw the furry thing.  
The large white tiger sat on the floor and gazed up at her calmly with his enigmatic brown eyes. Mia smiled then chuckled and knelt down. "Whiteblaze, you shouldn't scare me like that. How long have you been in here, huh? You don't come by often enough. Oooh you big silly tiger," she cooed and grabbed the furry ruffs on his cheeks and tugged them. Whiteblaze smiled and closed his eyes, basking in the attention. "Did you happen to get any strange vibe from that girl? I know I came off sounding a bit rude, but with Ryo and the guys staying here again, I can't take any chances with assassins or Dynasty creeps." The tiger gave no reply and looked her in the eye. Then he rose up and licked her face. "Hee hee. You darling, you," Mia giggled and kissed him on the nose.  
In reality, Whiteblaze did get a vibe from the visitor. A very familiar one...  
*****  
Mia was now busy preparing lunch for when the guys returned. She had already made lunch for Whiteblaze. The large ancient tiger was dining out of a ceramic bowl Mia had custom made with his name engraved in it. He was a very big housecat indeed. The two looked up when they heard loud voices. The five Ronin Warriors came inside, chatting about their training and teasing each other on their weaknesses and how to improve. Mia put down the butter knife and moved over to the edge of the counter. "Ryo, a girl came by earlier asking for you," she notified as the guys came into the kitchen.  
"Oooh, Ryo have a secret romance he never told us about?" Cye snickered. The Ronin Leader wasn't at all offended by the comment and leaned against the counter.  
"That's impossible. I never had any girlfriends when I was young. What did this girl look like?" he asked Mia. Mia frowned and rested an elbow on the counter top.  
"She was young...probably a few years younger than you...She had black hair, about as black as yours...she had it in two ponytails down her back... her clothes were a total mess, she looked like a drifter...but her eyes....now that I think of it...they were a very peculiar shade of brown ...I've never seen eyes like them before..." Mia muttered to herself. Ryo shrugged indifferently, still grinning slightly.  
"Did she say anything?"  
"She wouldn't give me her name. The only thing she told me was to 'tell you she was here...and that you would know who she was when I told you about her'...that's all," Mia finished. The other guys blinked, confused by the account. Ryo's jovial expression melted into one of utter shock. He gripped the edge of the counter and leaned away slightly, gaze turning to the side then down to the floor. He pushed away abruptly and ran upstairs quickly. The other guys glanced at each other then up at the doorway to his room.  
Rowen and Kento crept upstairs and peeked around the corner and much to their surprise saw Ryo rummaging through his room frantically. He was pawing through every drawer, desk, and closet searching for something. When he didn't find what it was he was looking for on one side of the room, he began stalking over to the other side. He paused then gripped both sides of his head and growled in frustration. He threw down his hands and turned around, muttering something to himself, then exclaimed something and ran over to the corner of his bed and knelt down and began searching under it.  
Ryo paid the two spies no heed as he ran past them and back downstairs. He ran over to Mia and held up something for her to see. "Did she look like this?" Ryo asked, a desperate edge to his voice. Mia blinked and looked at what Ryo held: a small, half torn photograph. She gingerly grabbed it by the bottom corners and leaned close to study it.  
"Umm....I don't know....like I said, she looked like she was in her late teens..."  
"Mia, take a good look, please! This is important! Is this the girl you saw?" Ryo reiterated and pushed the photo forward slightly. Mia glanced at it again. The girl in the picture had to be around ten years old, twelve at the latest. The photo was in color, and this girl clearly had the same color of eyes as the mysterious guest earlier that day. Hair was not only similar in color but the unique style of her bangs was the same...  
"I....guess this was her-" Mia began.  
"Can you be absolutely sure, without any doubt that it was her?" Ryo demanded, almost yelling. Mia was surprised by his tone and almost jumped.  
"Y-Yes! I-I'm positive..." she answered, not sure what to make of all this. Ryo looked panicked by the answer and staggered away from the counter. He looked back at her.  
"Did...did she leave an address...did she say where someone could reach her?!"  
"N-N-No! But....you could ask Whiteblaze. He was there when she-" Mia wasn't able to finish the sentence as Ryo rushed past her and knelt beside the tiger.  
"Whiteblaze! Listen to me, my friend, I need your help. That girl that came to the house today? Did you catch her scent? Can you track her?" Ryo begged of the old tiger.  
Whiteblaze had remained on the floor the entire time hunched over his bowl. He stared at Ryo and blinked a few times. Then his furry lips spread in a smile. He rose up and gave Ryo a long, hard lick across the face then got to all fours and padded towards the door. He reached up and turned the knob open with his mouth. All the while Ryo followed him, practically on his heels. The tiger took off running with Ryo close behind, doing everything in his normal physical capability to keep up with the speedy cat.  
"Guys, go after him! He may need your help!" Mia hastily advised, Sage and Cye nodded and headed out the door after their friend with Kento and Rowen jogging down the stairs to follow. Mia was left alone in her home to worry and pray for Ryo and whatever it was about that girl that had startled him so much. She sighed and decided to go back to making lunch to pass the time. Then the doorbell rang again. Mia frowned and looked up. *Who could it be this time?* Mia thought to herself as she walked to the door.  
*****  
Ryo panted heavily as he struggled to keep up with his companion. Whiteblaze, for all his thousand years of age, was a very fast kitty capable of outrunning a car, and unfortunately was a bit too over enthusiastic to help Ryo in his quest. Ryo wasn't wearing sub-armor and did not have access to the enhanced speed it provided, but he wasn't thinking about armor or evil. He was thinking about the girl Mia had described to him...  
"Whiteblaze! Whiteblaze, slow down! Slow down, I can't keep up! Whiteblaze!" Ryo cried and started slowing down. He stopped all together and almost keeled over from exhaustion. The tiger seemed more intent on finding the person rather than helping Ryo to find her. "Whiteblaze..." Ryo whispered and panted some more.  
He blinked and looked up when he heard three loud metallic thumps, a sound familiar from countless encounters with the animate spirit-occupied suits of armor that composed the staple of the Dynasty infantry. Such a loud metal bang also indicated the arrival of an armor bearer such as an elite warlord of the Dynasty. Ryo stood up slowly and glanced back and forth between each of the heavily armored people standing infront of him.  
There were three of them. One wore black and red-violet armor. While the deceased former Dark Warlord Anubis had held the title of Demon General, being the bearer of the Ogre Armor of Cruelty, this newcomer's armor seemed to put more emphasis on demon than general with curved horns twisting up from his helmet and a faceplate shaped like a human skull peeled of flesh. His companion that stood on his left side wore grayish armor, deep and smoky that seemed to shift and shimmer in such a way it reminded Ryo of those optical illusions on cereal boxes that made one dizzy if looked at too long. The companion on his right wore armor that seemed to have been drenched, no, lacquered with blood with white trimming around the armor plates. The faceplate seemed to have been wrenched from the skull of a slain demon, it looked so gruesome and misshapen.  
Ryo blinked again and cocked his head to one side. ".....who....?" he began.  
"Are we? In the Dynasty's eyes, we are your judge, jury, and executioner, Ryo of the Wildfire, Ronin Leader," the center warlord spoke.  
"You may call us the Night Warlords. We are the warriors hand-picked by Dygra, Dynasty Beast Warden to mete out her death sentences and punishments to those who dare oppose the will of the Dynasty Empire!"  
"You were a fool to come out here alone without your armor," the right- hand warlord sneered. All the while Ryo stared at the three with an eyebrow raised.  
"However, seeing as how we'll be killing you, we should at least introduce ourselves. I am Chaizar, Warlord of Pestilence. I am the Plague bearer of the Dynasty and I infect my unfortunate victims with otherworldly diseases and illnesses."  
"I am Balthazar, Warlord of Famine. I sow despair in mortal man by depriving them of the strength and energy they need to resist the Dynasty."  
"And I am Scar, Warlord of Nightmare. I am the Dynasty's incarnation of terror, and my armor is the manifestation of mankind's deepest and most profound fears."  
While the warlords gave their introductions and made little speeches about the various ways they would kill Ryo, the young Ronin Leader's expression slowly changed from confused to irritated. As the warlords continued orating, it changed from irritated to enraged. Ryo's lip curled up over his teeth and one eyebrow began twitching. He slowly clenched his fists, nails scraping against his palms, and eyes burning with anger...  
"While you may be a martyr to the human cattle, martyrs are easily forgotten when under the complete, unquestionable control of fear. You have fought valiantly against the Dynasty in the past, but your glory days have come to an end, Ronin Leader," Chaizar began. Ryo bared his teeth and raised his fists, elbows pressed hard against his sides.  
"BIG--F***ING--WHOOP!!!!!" Ryo Sanada shrieked at the top of his lungs. The three warlords paused and stared at him and blinked several times, confused. "I've got better things to do with my time than hang around listening to a pack of *LOSERS* like YOU!!! *NOW OUT OF MY WAY*!!!" Ryo screamed and ran towards them. Chaizar dumbly stepped to the side and watched as Ryo ran past, heading in the direction he'd last seen Whiteblaze go. The three Dynasty Warlords stared after the Ronin Leader as he fled into the woods. They glanced to the side when they saw a brawny young man pause and point at them with both fingers.  
"We'll get back to you about that in *just* a moment," Kento said and took off after Ryo. He was followed by Rowen, Sage, and Cye. The three warlords were left standing in the woods with no sound other than crickets chirping for a while.  
"..............okay........." Chaizar ran his tongue around in his mouth then smacked his lips and opened his mouth to speak. "That......wasn't supposed to happen...."  
"Wildfire seemed distressed. He appears to be seeking something....or someone," Scar intoned emotionlessly.  
"Indeed....I do say, we should follow him and see what that is, don't you agree?" Balthazar snickered, body quaking in anticipation.  
"Wholeheartedly," Chaizar grinned evilly and narrowed his eyes.  
Ryo was running aimlessly at this point. Because of the distraction, Whiteblaze had long since ran out of sight. Now Ryo seemed to be running just for the sake of running. He didn't bother glancing to the side when his friend ran up along side him. It took little effort for Kento to keep up with Ryo's swift, staggering pace.  
"Uhh...Ryo....what was that back there?" Kento demanded.  
"What was what?" Ryo asked calmly in an eerily indifferent tone.  
"That! You-You totally blew off those Dynasty Warlords!"  
"Yes I know, Kento. Your point?"  
"That's, like, a total breach of proper Ronin Conduct!"  
"Look, Kento, I don't have time for that right now," Ryo answered, still indifferent. Kento growled and grabbed Ryo by the collar and yanked him to a stop quite roughly.  
"Well you're gonna make time! I want some answers as to what the hell is going on with you running off like this!" he demanded. Ryo glared at him, eyes taking on an almost feral, burning impatience. He wrenched away from Kento's grasp and moved to continue running. This time, Kento grabbed him by the collar with both hands and swung him to the side and slammed his back against a tree.  
"That's it! You are *really* walking a tight rope with *me*, buddy! Now you're gonna tell me everything right now or else I'm gonna-" Kento began and raised a fist menacingly. He blinked and frowned when he saw Ryo's face.  
Tears were streaming from his eyes and he had a defeated, grieven expression. Kento lowered his fist, stunned by this sight. "...whoa....Ryo......." Ryo began heaving from trying to hold back sobs that gripped his body. "Ryo.....who was that girl?" Kento asked softly and scowled, loosening his grip on Ryo's collar. Ryo took several deep breaths before continuing and looked up at his concerned friend.  
"...s-somebody came to the house today....somebody was here, and she came *looking* for me! She may be someone from my past, who I thought had died a long time ago...but if she is alive, then I have to find her!! I have to find her before...before...." Ryo trailed off and began gasping in air, still trying to keep from breaking down. By this point Kento had let go of Ryo's collar and stepped back, impatience and irritation changing into heartfelt sympathy.  
"Whoa....Ryo, dude, I'm so sorry....look, if this girl is really important to ya, you can bet I'll help you find her!" Kento pledged and clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
"And so will we. Don't forget; your friends are with you," Sage reminded as he, Rowen, and Cye arrived. Ryo slowly began to catch his breath and smiled weakly.  
"Thanks....guys....thanks for understanding...." He panted.  
"Awwww, how cute. The Ronin Leader is searching for a long lost loved one."  
"Too bad he'll never get to see her." Ryo recognized the voices and his grief immediately evaporated, giving way to anger again.  
"Rrrrgh! I thought I told you guys to buzz off!!" Ryo snarled and narrowed his eyes at the three warlords who stood a few feet away.  
"Well, you see, it's just the darndest thing: Dygra really *really* wants us to kill you, and we can't return to her with the job undone," Chaizar said cheerfully.  
"We *will* perform our task, despite your personal conflicts," Scar sneered.  
A fire sparked deep in Ryo's blue eyes and he clenched his fists tight and stepped away from his friends. "Then I'm afraid you're gonna have to disappoint your master because I'm gonna give you the buttkicking you've been asking for!"  
Ryo spread his fingers and swept his hand up. Fire sprouted from his very fingertips and swirled in an arc as he lashed his arm to one side then back. The fire thickened and seemed to wrap around him like cloth. A cry echoed from the midst of the fiery cocoon: "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE!!! TAO JIN!!!" The Dynasty henchmen watched in awe as they could see the outline of Ryo's form in the fire. One arm left the column, fire receding and revealing a silver and red gauntlet with black metal mesh covering the skin. Ryo clenched his fists and tossed his head as the last of the fire swirled around his head then scattered in sparks, leaving behind the gleaming helmet with its center golden crest, curved like the flames that had birthed it. He straightened his posture and held his arms at his sides and glared at the warlords, eyes burning for the fight.  
".....whoa.....why can't *our* armors look that good?" Balthazar whispered. Chaizar did a double take then rolled his eyes and smacked him upside the head. The Warlord of Famine's mouth formed a silent "Ow" and he clutched the back of his head.  
"You are as much the hothead as our Mistress described. Such blind fury will be your downfall," Scar proclaimed.  
"That's why we're here to back him up! ARMOR OF STRATA! TAO INOCHI!!" Air and space around Rowen shifted out of place then reassembled, revealing him in his silver and blue armor. He raised his great golden longbow and put an arrow to the string.  
"ARMOR OF TORRENT! TAO SHIN!!" Moisture pulled in from the air and plants themselves at Cye's summons and washed over him in a spiraling pillar. The waters spread and fell back to the ground, revealing his light blue and silver armor. He twirled his trident around in one hand then plunged one end into the ground.  
"ARMOR OF HALO!! TAO REI!!" Sage howled. His clothes seemed to turn into light, sending out a bright glow that flooded the area. The light dimmed and revealed him in his green and silver armor. He swept his sword up and ran his hand down the blade.  
"ARMOR OF HARDROCK! TAO GI!!" Kento roared and threw back his head. The earth itself sent up showers of dirt and rock bits that wrapped around his body and solidified into his orange and silver armor. He reached out and closed his fingers around his bo as it formed and flexed his grip around the weapon.  
"Thanks, guys," Ryo said once more and smirked at the others.  
"We can't let you have all the fun," Sage jokingly reasoned. The five fully armored Ronin Warriors stood at the ready to face the Dynasty minions who dared challenge them.  
Chaizar smiled slightly at first. Then his lips peeled back over his teeth in a sadistic grin. "Such fine plumage, the pretty birds have...oh, but you will all *scream* once we're through with you. You, in particular, Ronin Leader. I think your hair will make a most memorable trophy." Ryo merely scowled and sniffed in response to the threat.  
Rowen glared at the warlord who had addressed himself as Scar, Warlord of Nightmare to Ryo. "In the past, every time we've gone up against Dynasty Warlords like you, we've always sent them runnin' with their tails between their legs. With just the three of you against all five of us, you can bet we'll do the same to you," Strata declared.  
Scar's almost colorless eyes narrowed behind his face plate. Rowen blinked and frowned when he felt a curious sensation on his left arm. It felt like the black mesh primary layer of his sub-armor was *crawling*... "What are you afraid of losing most? Your life, or your humanity?" Scar whispered in a hollow voice. Rowen looked at his other hand and spread his fingers. The mesh seemed to contract around his skin. He gasped when he felt something else. He felt the plates of his armor tightening!  
"No...no! What are you doing?!" Rowen cried out and staggered back. He dropped his bow and clutched his wrist and felt along his arm with his fingers. The mesh didn't feel loose like he was wearing it over his flesh. It felt like it *was* his flesh! The plates on his forearms seemed to sink down slightly, and he could feel them melting into his skin. The other Ronin watched, confused and surprised by the behavior of their normally most rational teammate. Rowen began scrabbling and clutching at his chest plate, tugging at the edges as if trying to pull it off. He began whimpering when his faceplate slid down without warning and pressed against his face. His eyes widened to the limit when he could feel it sinking into his flesh, the metal rims of the mask's mouth and eye sockets warping and conforming to the contours of his own face....it was *becoming* his face!  
"NO! NO! AAAHAAAA! STOP IT!!" Rowen wailed and staggered back.  
"Rowen, what's wrong?" Ryo demanded. The others couldn't see anything wrong.  
"MY ARMOR! I-I-IT'S *CHANGING* ME!!" Rowen screamed and began tugging at his armor collar. Ryo scowled then turned to Sage.  
"Do what you can to heal him. We'll take care of these creeps." Sage nodded in reply and rushed over to deal with the hysterical Rowen. Kento glared at Balthazar.  
"That's it. Nobody messes with my friend and gets away with it!"  
"Oooooh, and what are you gonna do, tough guy? Beat me up?" the Warlord of Famine taunted. Kento narrowed his eyes.  
"Allright, you asked for it!" he roared and charged. Balthazar didn't move at all but did bring his weapon-an assassin's thrusting dagger-up to block. Kento swung forward with his bo and landed such a crushing blow, it sent the warlord skidding back on the soles of his feet. Kento pressed down, forcing the warlord close to the ground. "What's wrong? Dish it out but ya can't take it?" Kento taunted, thinking he had the advantage.  
"Nooo...more like, I got you *right* where I wanted you!" Balthazar's eyes and the blade of his dagger glowed with a reddish light. "FEROCIOUS FELL FAMINE!!!" Kento's eyes widened when he felt a shock go through his body. He leaned back slightly then collapsed onto his side. Balthazar didn't even make a move to finish him off. Instead, he stood up and stepped back to admire his work.  
"Kento!" Cye rushed to his friend's side and knelt by him. "Kento, you okay? What happened?" The Ronin of Hardrock's eyes looked glazed and distant.  
"I...don't know, man....I....I just feel like I'm starving like I've never eaten before..."  
"This is no time to be having one of your hunger attacks! This is serious!"  
"*I'm* being serious, dude...I feel really tired..." Kento whispered. He tried standing up but the most he was able to do was twitch his arm feebly. He couldn't even keep his fingers clasped around his weapon. Cye rose to one knee and glared at Balthazar.  
"What did you do to him, creep?"  
"One of the rules of oppression is to starve the populace so they are unable to defy your iron will. I merely robbed your friend of the energy he'd gained from eating. Despite your armors, you are still human, and humans cannot survive long without food or else they suffer severe fatigue." Cye scowled and raised his trident.  
"That was a cheap trick! You're too weak to take him on in a fair fight, so you use such underhanded tactics to disable him!" the British Ronin accused.  
"Incase you've forgotten, the Dynasty does not fight fair." Cye scowled and glanced at his friend. He laid his trident down across his lap then reached under his left gauntlet.  
"Psst," Cye hissed out the corner of his mouth. Kento looked up slowly, confused. Cye grinned and pulled a Snicker's bar out from under the metal plate by the corner of its wrapper. "I always carry one of these for after the battle. Never thought it might actually come in handy *during* a fight," Cye said and peeled the wrapper open. He stuck one end into Kento's waiting mouth and let his friend munch on it while he stood back up to face the three Night Warlords. "I'll get 'em good for you, mate," he promised.  
"Stand back, Balthazar. Let me handle this one," Chaizar swept his arm to one side. Balthazar obeyed and stepped back to stand beside Scar. The apparent leader of the Night Warlords raised his crescent shaped double blade and stepped forward to meet Cye's vengeance. "Launch your supreme power, Torrent. I will meet you force for force."  
"This is for Kento and Rowen! SUPER WAVE SMASHER!!!" Cye howled and aimed his weapon. Moisture collected from the air and gathered onto the three blades before launching forward in a terrific blast. Chaizar smiled and held his crescent up with both hands infront of him. The Torrent Wave sped towards him with the power of the greatest tides behind it. It struck the crescent blade....and stopped! "What?!" Cye exclaimed when he saw the wave twitching and writhing. A violent red glow rippled around the crescent blade and seemed to be drinking in the water. "He's....he's absorbing my attack!?" Chaizar grinned wickedly then swung the blade forward.  
"Here's your attack back, along with a little present I like to call- PUNISHING NETHER PLAGUE!!" A ball of red violet light shot forward from the blades' tips and struck Cye in the stomach.  
The Ronin of Water sank onto the ground, his armor clanking as he slumped to his side. His body felt weak and depleted, but not in the same way Kento had suffered. Cye's body felt extremely hot, and his skin felt itchy as though he were covered in red ants. His lungs felt like they were on fire and his stomach heaved, bile rising in his throat.  
"Cye!!" Kento cried out. The strength of the ground and the meager snack bar his friend had supplied him with had revitalized him enough so he could stand.  
"Kento, stay back. Take Cye over to Sage. Let me handle this," Ryo ordered.  
"Okay man, but be careful," Kento warned and slung Cye's arm around his shoulder.  
"That is very valiant of you, Ronin Leader, but seeing as how your friends succumbed to our power, despite their enhanced armors, I fail to see how you can change the outcome of this fight and your inevitable defeat," Chaizar said confidently.  
"I am not afraid," Ryo growled and crossed his swords.  
"You will be. Let me soften him up for you, Chaizar. I can disable him without moving from this spot," Scar declared. Chaizar nodded and stepped out of the line of fire. Ryo raised his blades and steeled himself for any attack. Out of all of the Ronin Warriors, he had endured the most when it came to direct attacks. All his encounters with Talpa and the Dark Warlords had hardened the Ronin Leader. Whatever this warlord was going to throw at him, he would take it and still remain strong enough to bite back...  
Scar lifted a flanged mace and pointed it at him. "Horrifying Hallucination," he said simply. The landscape around Ryo warped and pitched. He held his ground as the forest seemed to melt. This vaguely reminded him of Dais's tactics. The Warlord of Illusion had often times used his powers to manipulate the outcomes of battles in his own favor, one time tricking Ryo and Cye into using their own super powers directly at each other. However, Dais's power had never reminded him of those psychedelic black light posters... Ryo narrowed his eyes and tried to keep his focus on the shifting form a few feet away. He cried out when he felt something and looked down to see his feet sinking into the ground, which had turned molten all of a sudden. The ground solidified, leaving Ryo stuck up to his ankles. He frowned and snorted as the forest returned to normal.  
"I know this isn't real. It's just an illusion, and I'm too smart to let myself be fooled by that," Ryo spat and moved to step forward. "Huh?" He blinked when he realized he couldn't move his legs. He struggled to lift one leg but it remained planted in the ground. *What's wrong here? I know he didn't really melt the ground, but why can't I move!*  
Meanwhile, Sage was doing his best to deal with an uncooperative Rowen in a calm, patient manner.....which wasn't working. Sage growled and shook his friend by the shoulders roughly. "Dammit Rowen! Your armor isn't attaching itself to your skin! Look!" Sage grabbed Rowen's helmet by its crest and yanked it off. "I just took off your helmet! You still have your face!" Rowen was still screaming about how he was losing his soul and he didn't want to become a suit of armor. Sage narrowed his eyes and began slapping him repeatedly. "Pull*smack*yourself*smack* together*smack*, Hashiba! Can you feel that! Can you feel me hitting you?! Can you feel this!" Sage wrapped his hand around the thick lock of blue hair that hung down between Rowen's eyes and began tugging at it, so much his knuckle would bang Rowen's forehead each time he yanked.  
"OWOWOWOWOWOW! Allright! I'm back! I'm back! Quit doin' that!" Rowen cried in protest as he came to his senses. He rubbed the sore area of his scalp around his bangs. He gasped when he saw Ryo alone facing the warlords. "Ryo!"  
"You're probably wondering how come you cannot move even though you know your feet aren't really stuck into the ground. That's because what you just experienced is no mere illusion. I have studied the techniques utilized by the former Dark Warlord, Dais, and the flaw in his strategies lie in his power itself. You see, any warrior can ignore his illusions and see through his deceptions, striking at the source instead. But my power, *my* power can reach into the very *core* of a person's mind and body. Whereas your experience and your stubborn will may tell you your feet are not frozen, your body feels otherwise. You are practically rooted to the ground with fear!" Scar explained and laughed, a deep rattling laugh. "You couldn't move even if you wanted to!"  
"And now that you have been immobilized, the time has come to eliminate you once and for all," Chaizar began and stepped forward, crescent blade in hand. "You have been a worthy enemy of the Dynasty, but you will trouble us no more."  
"Ryo!" Rowen and Sage both cried out and moved to rescue their friend.  
"PUNISHING NETHER PLAGUE!!" Chaizar howled and launched his attack before the two Ronin took a step. Ryo jerked his legs, trying to move, but they remained frozen, his body believing they were stuck into the ground. He lowered his swords, a defeated expression coming to his face. He had failed his friends...his duty....the people he had sworn to protect....but most of all...he had failed *her*...  
*I'm sorry.....Tanya.....* he closed his eyes as the attack neared. All it would take was the Ronin Leader's fall, and the three Night Warlords could make short work of the survivors. Dygra's victory was assured, and the Dynasty would dominate mortal man...  
A sharp whizzing sound signaled a long golden cord as it erupted from the leaves. "Gaack!" Ryo squawked as he was yanked back quite roughly, but enough to pull him out of the path of the attack. Ryo landed hard on his shoulders upside down on the ground close to where the other Ronin were gathered. He blinked at them then grunted and rolled over and sat up straight. "What....the heck was that?"  
"Ryo! Your waist!" Cye pointed to him. Ryo looked down and got a better look at the cord that wrapped around him. He watched, intrigued as the blade-tipped cord unwrapped itself by some unseen will and retreated back into the branches.  
"What just happened?" Chaizar demanded as he and the three Night Warlords stared at the trees. The Ronin watched the spot anxiously as well.  
Both parties were surprised when a pink colored form sprang out from the branches, leaves showering everywhere. The form let out a loud battle cry and held up two semicircular blades. Chaizar gasped when he realized the form was headed straight for him but was unable to react as the form landed on the ground infront of him and began slashing furiously. He caught a glimpse of armor and a silvery face mask and the determined sneer behind it. The sounds of metal striking metal filled his ears, but his shock had him paralyzed. The form stopped slashing and stepped back.  
A shard of armor plate peeled away from his body and fell to the ground with a loud thump. Another followed, followed by another. More and more pieces of broken armor clattered to the ground. His face plate was the last piece of armor to fall.  
Cye was the first one to start snickering. His body shook as he tried to quiet himself but he eventually broke out into hysterical laughter. Kento guffawed loudly and slapped a hand at his knee, and Rowen keeled over and pointed at the Night Warlord Leader. Even Ryo and Sage began snickering at what they saw. "Nice six-pack, Chaizar!" Cye teased.  
Chaizar looked down and saw his entire chest exposed, from the neck to just a bit below the waist. The Ronin could see the face behind the Dynasty armor, the scars covering Chaizar's jaw and the wild black hair that poked out from what remained of his helmet. His dark eyes were wide in shock and humiliation. He growled and turned around.  
"Finish them off! I'm going back to the Dark Territory to get my armor repaired!" with that, the exposed warlord and the broken pieces of his armor vanished as he teleported to wherever the Dynasty base was located. Scar and Balthazar were left alone with the five weakened Ronin Warriors and the mysterious newcomer.  
The warrior was female, of that there was no doubt. She wore full samurai style armor over her body, the basic structure similar to that of the Nine Armors. Pink metal plate covered her arms, legs, and chest with gold and light purple trimming on some areas. She bore a black and gold emblem on her stomach just below her breasts. The insignia depicted nine s- curves arranged around a red dot, or eye. Two long curved blade crests jutted out the sides of her helmet, and a small gold v-shaped crest adorned the brow. The helmet's face mask seemed to resemble the face of an ancient spirit. Small blades like whiskers ran along the jawline of the mask. The shadows cast by the sun covered her eyes, but her mouth was set in a fearless expression.  
Balthazar's nervous quivering gave way to seething anger. "I-I don't know *who* you think you are, but your arrival will change nothing!" The female warrior said nothing and held the two circular blades at her sides. Before Scar could voice a strategy, the impulsive Balthazar charged towards the warrior, screaming loudly with dagger bared. The warrior made no move to defend herself, yet. She reached behind her back and slid the blade halves under a pair of sword scabbards. Then she reached up and closed her hands around the spiral grips of twin swords. The hilts were shaped in a similar fashion to the emblem on her chest. She drew out the swords, blades singing as they left their housing, and swung them forward. However, instead of slashing at the oncoming Balthazar, she spun them around in her hands and plunged the tips into the ground.  
Nothing could've prepared Balthazar for what happened next. The warrior lifted herself up off the ground, supporting her weight with the planted swords. When Balthazar came in range, she swung her feet up so the small blades on her toe plates caught his face plate under the chin. The Warlord of Famine cried out in protest as the warrior swung her legs up and over. She lifted him high into the air, still holding herself up by the swords, then around and down, slamming him face first into the ground violently. "Whooooaaa..." Kento whistled, impressed by the unorthodox maneuver. "She's got some good moves.....I say we let her join!" he suggested cheerfully.  
"Huh-What?!" Ryo exclaimed and looked over his shoulder at his friend, almost appalled by this enthusiasm for this unknown fighter.  
While the warrior performed this new tactic on the impatient Balthazar, Scar stood still and narrowed his eyes. A shadow formed beneath him and he sank into this dark portal. A new shadow appeared behind the warrior, between her and the weakened Ronin. Scar's ghastly form rose out of it like a fiend from Hell itself. He tightened his grip around the cruel mace he bore and bared his teeth in anticipation for the kill.  
"Hey! Watch out!" Rowen shouted. Scar lunged quickly. With his speed, he could land a crushing blow to the back of the female warrior's head before she could turn around and defend herself. With her disabled, Balthazar could recover and Scar could use his power to paralyze the Ronin, securing victory for the Night Warlords at last.  
The female warrior didn't move to turn around, but glared at the warlord out the corner of her eye. She lifted one leg up and thrust backwards with her toe like a piston. Metal screamed as the kick struck with shuddering force, her toe plunging into the armor covering the warlord's crotch. The kick sent him flying onto his back, and he curled up tight from the throbbing pain. The Ronin winced, almost sympathetically. Cye squeezed his eyes shut and glanced away and Sage raised a hand to his mouth.  
"Okay....that is *definitely* not proper Ronin Conduct," Kento muttered and grimaced. Ryo frowned when he realized what his friend had said and looked at him.  
"Whoa, wait a second. Who says she's a Ronin? We don't even know her."  
"Oh come on, Ryo. Look at her armor! It's, like, the same as our old armors....except...pink...and girlish...and...pink...." Kento shrugged and gestured to the mysterious warrior. Ryo pondered this and looked at her.  
"But....there's no such thing as a tenth Ronin Warrior.....is there?"  
Balthazar had finally recovered from the impact and stood up in time to see the warrior land the devastating kick to his comrade's manhood. Scar vanished in teleport, leaving him alone with this warrior. He began quaking from nervousness again and raised his dagger. "Wh-Who *are* you!?" he demanded. The warrior looked up slightly and he could see brownish eyes, almost like bronze, glaring at him.  
"Never falling, never fleeing, free from fear, and free from sin. I am the Eternal Voice of the Earth, I am the Warrior of the Wind," she recited stiffly.  
Balthazar's eyes were wide. The verse she had spoken for some reason instilled a fear like none he'd ever experienced before. "F-F-Forget this! I'm out of here!!" he squawked and vanished. The warrior sniffed in disdain and slid her swords back into their scabbards.  
"Wussy little f***er...." she sneered. Ryo blinked in surprise when for some reason Whiteblaze walked out of the bushes all of a sudden. The tiger walked up behind the mysterious warrior and butted her in the back of her knees gently, purring. The warrior turned around and looked down at him. "Whiteblaze?! Is that you!....Oh my God! It *IS* you! Oh! I thought I'd never see you again!! You old tiger, where the Hell have you been! I missed you so much!" The warrior beamed and knelt down infront of the tiger. The tiger purred loudly and nuzzled her as she wrapped her arms around his is neck and hugged him tight. She began giggling and making high pitched squeals of joy, gladdened beyond description at this unexpected reunion.  
Ryo and the others, a bit recovered from the fight, stepped forward cautiously. Ryo moved closer to the warrior and gazed down at her, surprised at how lovingly she embraced his companion. "Umm....not that we're ungrateful for you bailing us out back there, but how is it you know my tiger?" he queried calmly. The warrior's gaze snapped up at that statement and she frowned and stood up.  
"Well first of all, *mister*, he isn't *your* tiger, he doesn't belong to anybody. He lives of his own will," she snapped and pointed at him then made a sweeping gesture with her hand. Ryo raised an eyebrow, surprised at how harshly the warrior talked to him about Whiteblaze. "And second," she reached up and slipped her fingers under the chin of her face plate and slid her helmet off and shook her hair free. Two long black ponytails hung down her back and wispy black bangs curled over her forehead and between her bronze brown eyes. "I know him from when he lived with me. He was one of my best friends during my training and-Why the *f**** are you staring at me like that you f***ing retard?!!" she demanded of Ryo and clenched her fists.  
Ryo stared at the female warrior, totally speechless. His fingers curled open, letting his swords fall to the ground. He reached up slowly and slipped his fingers under the rim of his helmet then slid it off and let it fall to the ground. It took a while for the girl to study his face, but it didn't take long for her face to take on the same expression as Ryo's. She let her helmet slip to the ground too.  
"Ryo?" she whispered and looked him over. She shakily took a step forward. The two staggered towards one another. "RYO! Oh my God!!" the girl wept and threw herself into Ryo's arms and buried her face against his shoulder plate. Tears streamed down Ryo's cheeks and he stroked the girl's jet black hair. "I didn't think I would ever find you! I knew you were a Ronin Warrior, I just didn't know which one and-Oh, I'm *SO* sorry I cussed at you! B-But...you're here..." The girl stammered and continued weeping.  
"....I....thought...you were *dead*...I thought you had died in the fire!..." Ryo croaked as the weight of years of sadness lifted from his soul.  
"Whiteblaze saved me! I-It's a long story, I can't tell it all here- What the hell happened to your armor!?" the girl leaned back and examined the new armor. "....now I don't remember the Ronin Armors looking like *that*..."  
"Uhh...that's kind of a long story too...I-I can't believe you're really here, that I'm actually holding you! I knew it had to be you when Mia told me about you..."  
"Ryo! What the hell happened to the house? I tried looking for you and Mom and Dad there, but someone else was living there. I know Dad would've wanted to rebuild the place, even after the fire. Hell, he always talked about how he would live and die there and you would inherit the place, but when I went to check there, no one knew where you'd gone. I-Ryo, what's wrong?" the girl frowned when she noticed Ryo's grim expression. "Ryo....what happened to Mom and Dad?" Ryo didn't answer and averted his gaze at first. The girl grabbed his shoulder plates and shook him roughly. "Ryo, tell me dammit!!" she demanded. Ryo snapped back to attention, a bit surprised by her harsh tone then sighed as he composed himself.  
"They're gone.....both of them," he said simply. The girl frowned, as if not fully understanding. She let go of Ryo's armor and took a step back.  
"When..." she furrowed her brows and looked up.*How*?" she stammered.  
"A few months after you vanished....Dad....Dad was murdered," Ryo sneered, burning at the horrific memory he had struggled for so long to bury. "And Mom....she....she just vanished....I don't know what happened to her....I'm sorry...."  
The other four guys still didn't know quite what was going on, but they watched as the girl took another step back and turned her gaze to the ground, her wispy bangs shadowing her eyes. They could see her body began to quiver slightly as she began taking deep breaths, each one harder and heavier than the first. Her fists curled up and she began shaking her head. The girl scrunched up her arms tight then whirled around.  
"AAAAIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!!!!" the boys jumped, startled as the cry echoed through the forest like the shriek of a mournful banshee, laden with the most profound grief in existence. It was as though she couldn't scream loud enough. The scream reached a wailing crescendo then slowly faded away as the girl seemed to go limp and sank to the ground on her knees. "You lied to me....You...*lied* to me, Ancient..." Ryo didn't hear that, it was just below a whisper. "You *promised* me I would see my family again...but you *LIED!!* YOU LIED! AND THEY'RE ALL DEAD!!" The girl screamed and nearly fell over, weeping heavily. She barely heard the armor creaking as Ryo knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
"*I'm* still here..." The girl looked up at him with watery eyes and sniffled. "I'm still alive...and as long as I'm here with you, you'll always have your family," he assured softly. The girl looked him in the eye and took several deep, gulping breaths, trying to compose herself. She returned the warm hug and nuzzled his neck and shoulder plate.  
"*sniff* Oh God, I think I'm gonna cry," Kento wheezed and grabbed one of the cloth straps hanging down from Sage's left shoulder plate. Sage heard him blow his nose in it and roughly pushed him away with his elbow, growling in protest. Even though the others didn't know who this girl was, they shared their leader's intense feelings, whether it came from merely listening in on the sad account or by some link through the armors. Ryo helped the girl to stand, picking up her helmet as he did so and handing it over to her. Whiteblaze had picked up Ryo's helmet and returned it to his friend.  
"Um....So, Ryo...she a family friend?" Cye queried. Ryo furrowed his brow.  
"No...she's my sister," he replied.  
"Your sister? Dude, I thought you were an only child."  
"So did I...until today...more than four years ago, before I lost my parents, there was a devastating fire at our old home. It completely consumed the place. Everyone else made it to safety...but Tanya was trapped in her room. Naturally, we assumed she was dead and that there was nothing we could do about it. But....she's here. My sister is here!" Ryo breathed with a smile and glanced at the girl. The girl had wiped her tears away and looked at each of the other Ronin. "Guys, Tanya Sanada," Ryo introduced. The girl smiled weakly. Then her gaze settled on Rowen and all of a sudden turned stern.  
"You!" she began and stepped away from Ryo. The blue-haired bearer of Strata blinked as the girl named Tanya stalked over to him, finger pointing at him accusingly. She stopped but a foot away and pointed at him between the eyes. Then she smacked him upside the head sharply. Rowen still had his helmet off, and her armored palm only contributed to the bruising he had endured when Sage "helped" him earlier.  
"OOOOOOWWWW!" Rowen squawked in protest then blinked and crossed his eyes to look at the white armored finger pressed against the bridge of his nose.  
"What the hell was that back there?! I was watching you! You were screaming like a Dutch Schoolgirl! Who the hell taught you how to fight? Your mother!?" she scolded. Kento bristled at that comment and raised a fist.  
"Hey! I take offense to that! My Mom taught me how ta fight!" he defended. Ryo chuckled at seeing Rowen rubbing his sore head and gestured to Kento.  
"Um...Tanya, Kento Rei Faun, Ronin of Hardrock." Kento's expression quickly turned cheerful and he flashed a goofy smile at Ryo's sister and waved. Tanya stared at him with an unsure expression and blinked slowly. "And the guy you just hit and called a Dutch Schoolgirl is Rowen Hashiba, Ronin of Strata." Rowen moaned from his injury and waved lazily. "That guy over there is Cye Mouri, Ronin of Torrent." The British Ronin offered his hand. Tanya, apparently impressed by his courtesy, took it.  
"Pleased to meet you," he greeted and smiled. Tanya nodded and smiled too.  
  
"And that's Sage Date, Ronin of Halo." Sage nodded politely and said hi. "They're my best buds and fellow Ronin Warriors. It was just the five of us through all of the Dynasty Wars, but now...I guess we have a new member." Ryo hinted and looked at Tanya. Tanya walked back over to him and clasped his hand tightly.  
"That's what I've been waiting four years to hear..."  
A high pitched digital beeping stopped the tender moment. The others looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. Kento glanced at his stomach then looked up.  
"Don't look at me. I don't eat phones." Ryo blinked and looked behind him. The answer to the question came when Sage slid off his helmet and reached into his thick blonde hair. He pulled out a small, palm sized cell phone and thumbed it open.  
"Sage here..." he answered. Tanya raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth.  
"Did....that guy just pull a...*phone* out of his *hair*?"  
"Don't ask," Ryo simply advised and watched as Sage communicated with someone.  
*"Sage, someone from the company in charge of salvaging the old Shinasha University complex just dropped off my Grandfather's old research files and records they recovered from the site, and I found in one of them texts referring to an obscure Japanese folktale describing a female Armor Bearer known as the Lady Ronin and was said to have the power to shield the people from the Dynasty's corruption and inspire them to fight back. I think she may be connected to the Nine Armors in some way."*  
Sage looked at the phone then glanced at Tanya out the corner of his eye. "Umm...." He ran his tongue along his lower lip then clicked it against his teeth. "Well, Mia...it's funny you should mention that....because we happen to be standing here *with* the Lady Ronin....and she's Ryo's sister, the girl who stopped by the house earlier today."  
*"What? You're serious! Well what are you waiting for! Bring her over here! There's so many things I need to ask her!"* The others listened to Sage say goodbye and close the cell and toss it up and down in his hand.  
That was Mia. She said she stumbled upon some old records about you and she wants to talk to you," he told Tanya. Tanya looked up at Ryo.  
"You don't have to worry. Mia's a good friend of ours. She knew more about our armors than we did in the First Dynasty War. In fact, you can come live with us at her place. I'm sure she'll welcome you."  
"Yeah! Mia's the coolest! Free room and board, three square meals a day..."  
"But you often times make it six," Cye corrected his friend.  
"Hey! I thought that was supposed to stay between Ronin!" Kento protested.  
"Well, Ryo's sister is obviously a Ronin too, and we'd be more than happy to have her living with us," Rowen admitted. He had seen how Tanya warded off the Dynasty warlords, and while unusual, her fighting style was highly effective. Tanya, however, seemed unsure of the invitation, almost uncomfortable. Ryo clasped her hand.  
"Please Tanya, come stay with us," he begged gently. Tanya glanced from him to the other Ronin. They did not know her story. She had lived alone with little companionship for the past four years. Would she be able to adjust to this new environment?  
*****  
"If this were a different situation, I would have had you three cast into the Dungeon Pits..." Dygra purred from where she sat on her carved basalt throne in her citadel in the Dark Territory. Her three Night Warlords stood at attention, heads bowed as they awaited judgment. "However, given this situation, you were wise to retreat when you did, Balthazar. The arrival of this new Ronin Warrior complicates our objective considerably, and you must be properly briefed on the details before facing her again."  
"Psst. Scar? How you holdin' up?" Balthazar whispered. Scar merely growled in reply and glared at the Warlord of Famine.  
"His injury will fade. He will be more than ready to participate in the next assault. But know this; the girl you just met today is none other than the successor to Mardrena the Great, the Lady Ronin of old who came dangerously close to uniting all of the Nine Armor Bearers against our glorious emperor five hundred years ago. This new Heir was supposed to have died, but apparently through some intervention survived and is now mature enough to complete the duty at which Mardrena failed. This Lady Ronin must be killed at all costs! Her very presence spells doom for our mission, but you cannot afford to underestimate her abilities. She is no amateur snip of a girl, but the bearer of the-"  
*****  
"Armor of Typhoon.....amazing..." Mia whispered as she glanced from the ink drawing of the Typhoon insignia back up to the real thing on the stomach plate of the Lady Ronin. She glanced back down at the papers to read some of the text.  
"Hello! I'm up here!" Tanya said, sounding a bit irritated, and waved.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I just got carried away...hi, I'm Mia Koji. At least now we're formally introduced. Sorry about what happened earlier....It's just, all this is so intriguing. According to these accounts, The Ancient wanted to create an armor capable of uniting the Nine against Talpa, and because it wasn't bound to his armor, it could not be controlled by his evil influence. In order to use the armor correctly, it needed to be worn by someone who would not be as susceptible to corruption as the other Armor bearers."  
"The armor could only be worn by a female. Women are seldom driven by the same thirst for power as men," Sage stated.  
"mmhmm. And, according to this, the only other recorded Lady Ronin before Tanya is a woman named Mardrena Lockehart."  
"Lockehart? That's a European name," Cye brought up.  
"Scottish, to be exact. She lived during the 16th century and fought against the Dynasty and common bandits until her death....it says here she died at age 76."  
"For a woman back then to live that long is extremely rare. Average age was little over forty. Most women died of disease or from poor health," Rowen said.  
"It also says here there is a set of verses describing the kind of person a Lady Ronin has to be in order to wear the armor. It's written in ancient Latin so I can't translate all of it right now, but I can probably decipher it after I contact-"  
"Mighty fighter, swift and blithe, she is the One who Binds the Nine. She conquers foes by words, not wrath, hers is always the righteous path," Tanya recited flawlessly. "Wrapped within the Eye of the Storm, it is the Voice of the Earth." Mia blinked in surprise and glanced down at the words from the computer printout.  
"My Latin's quite a bit rusty, but if I'm not mistaken, you just repeated it perfectly. How did you know what it said without looking at it?"  
"Every day of my training, the Typhoon Verses were drilled into my mind so I would never forget my purpose as the new Lady Ronin," Tanya explained.  
"Wait, that part in the verse that said 'One who Binds the Nine'. Does...does that mean you're supposed to be the new Leader of the Ronin Warriors?" Sage asked.  
"Whoa! She can't be leader! That's Ryo's job!" Kento protested. Ryo glanced at his loudmouthed friend but didn't seem to be threatened by the possibility.  
"Don't get your shirt in a knot, stupidass," Tanya snapped. Kento blinked, surprised by her frequent use of cuss words. "I'm supposed to be a mediator, a common link for the Nine Armor Bearers. My real position is as a friend, not a commander."  
"Even so, you would be more than qualified for the job with your level of fighting skill," Ryo complemented. Tanya had drawn out all of her armor's weapons and laid them on the table for all to see earlier. Mia picked up the circle-shaped blade gingerly.  
"Indeed. The Armor of Typhoon has quite an impressive array of weapons...but...if I'm not mistaken, this is a chakaram...that's an Indian weapon," Mia commented as she examined the fine detail. Tanya shrugged and closed her eyes.  
"Hey, I'm not the one who designed this. Typhoon was a group effort." Mia looked up.  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked and set the blade disc back down.  
"The Ancient could only create the Nine Armors by separating Talpa's armor. He couldn't make an armor from scratch by himself, so he called upon various mystical contacts from all over the world; metallurgists, enchanters, shamans and druids. Their combined efforts allowed the Ancient to bring the Armor of Typhoon into being and imbue it with the power to sweep away evil, the power of wind." Tanya picked up the chakaram and began twirling it around on her finger. Mia winced and almost said something. She knew that while the inner rim of a chakaram was blunt, the outer rim was razor sharp and extremely deadly. The way Tanya was wielding it seemed so careless and indifferent. Tanya continued swinging it about around her finger while she spoke then, without warning, flung the disc towards the wall. Mia ducked out of fear as the blade whizzed by more than three feet away. She gasped, sure it would embed itself in the wall.  
Tanya raised her left arm and clenched her fist. A thin blade-tipped golden cord shot out of a launcher built into the gauntlet and snagged the chakaram. She pulled it back with a sharp jerk of her arm and caught the blade with ease.  
"I-I would appreciate you not doing that in the house," Mia chided. Tanya shrugged and separated the weapon into its halves then slid them under the sword scabbards on her back. She then began gathering up her other weapons: two long swords and two daggers, and replacing them in their sheaths.  
"Well, if you are all quite finished..." The others watched in amazement as the armor plates glowed brightly then faded and vanished, leaving Tanya in her casual wear. The unarmored Lady Ronin looked up at them with puppy eyes and had a hand clasped over her tummy. "I haven't eaten since this morning," she whined.  
"Re-lax, Tanya! Cye and Mia here are two of the best cooks that ever lived!" Kento bragged and clapped a hand on the Lady Ronin's small shoulder. "They'll make you the best coming-home-dinner you've EVER tasted!"  
"Don't touch me," Tanya warned and narrowed her eyes. Kento blinked and quickly withdrew his hand, surprised by the tone in her voice. Despite this display of hostility, his claim did not go unproved as it took Cye less than half an hour to fix up quite a feast. The others seated themselves as Mia fixed up the table. Ryo almost laughed outloud as he saw the stunned expression on his sister's face, as if she had never seen such an amount of food in her entire life. Cye brought over the last plate and took his seat.  
"Okay everyone, dig-" Mia began. Normally that honor went to Kento, but Tanya beat him to it and quickly began eating, only pausing to take a sip from her glass.  
"Geez Tanya, you starve yourself during your training?" Ryo commented and raised an eyebrow. He had barely touched his fork and Tanya looked like she was a third through her plate. Tanya chewed up something then gulped it down.  
"Combat rations. Nothing but dried fruit, meat, corn biscuits, and water." Kento and Rowen winced sympathetically. Just the thought of such a scant amount of food was heinous. The others began eating and tried to instigate conversation with the newcomer. Tanya would only reply with short answers and seemed more focused on enjoying the dinner as she finished her first serving and reached over to take seconds.  
Sage was about to inquire about what techniques she use during her training when he was rudely interrupted by an equally rude burp from Kento. "Kento! You mind?!"  
"Hey, I was just voicing my complements to the chefs, you know, good food and all," Kento shrugged. Sage opened his mouth to speak then averted his gaze and sighed.  
"Actually, that's Roman," Rowen quipped.  
"Huh?"  
"In Ancient Rome, guests at a banquet would...regurgitate the food they had eaten in order to make room for more. It was considered the highest complement to a cook," the Ronin of Strata explained. Kento made a face and looked at his fork.  
"....well that's stupid. It's a waste of food."  
  
"Regardless, Kento, say 'excuse me'. Incase you've forgotten, we do have a Lady Ronin present, and you should mind your manners," Mia chided.  
"Fine, excuse me," Kento grumbled. Tanya didn't seem to notice and reached for her glass. Cye, however, noticed how she began drinking until the glass was empty.  
"Uh....Tanya....did you just finish your entire drink in one gulp?" he asked. The others paused in eating and looked at her. Tanya swallowed then placed a hand on her chest. She tilted her head to one side and took a deep breath in through her nose. Ryo raised an eyebrow, confused by what was going on. Tanya seemed to stop breathing then held up a finger. Wait for it. She placed her hand back on her chest and paused then held up her finger again. She took a second deep breath and opened her mouth.  
  
"EEEEEEEEeeeeeeerrrrrrrruuuuuuauaaaauuuuaaauuuuuuueeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaa- " The others jumped in shock at the rattling, rumbling sound emitted from the Lady Ronin's small throat. Cye's eyes were wide and he blinked several times, utterly stunned. "uuuuuuuuuururrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaahhhheeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaarrr rrruuuu-" Ryo's mouth was closed tight and he slowly reached up and began scratching the back of his ear. Tanya shifted her hand to below her collarbone and raised her arm higher, as if she were producing some sort of musical tone. "aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuhhhhhp!" Tanya closed her mouth then keeled over in her chair slightly. "Hoo boy, dizzy...."  
Sage blinked slowly and paid no heed as his fork slid out of his grip and fell into his food. Mia looked utterly flabbergasted. Rowen raised his eyebrows. "There....there had to have been more than twelve separate pitches in that!" he remarked. Tanya shrugged and nodded a silent thank you. Kento blinked then smiled and pumped a fist into the air.  
"Whoo hoo! Way to go Tanya!!" he cheered.  
"Kento! Don't encourage her! Tanya, say 'excuse me'!" Mia snapped.  
"Excuuuuuuuoooooose me," Tanya burped out with a smirk. Sage shook his head, but more to hide a grin rather than express disgust. Ryo was more open about expressing humor as he smacked a hand against his forehead and chuckled. Mia blew air through her nose then reached over and smacked Ryo in the arm.  
"Ryo! That's enough! Tanya, I know some of the guys tend to be a bit immature, but that is no reason for you to sink to their level. As long as you are a guest in this house, there are rules you should follow and a certain degree of etiquette you're expected to display, especially during dinner. I know you are not accustomed to being with people because of your training, but I would expect a little more dignity from a Lady Ronin," while Mia was chastising her, Tanya placed an elbow on the table and rested her cheek in her palm. "Kento acts like a goofball sometimes, that's a given, it's the way he is by nature. You however, are obviously a very talented young woman and should act a bit more maturely-did you just flip me off?!??!" Mia exclaimed and nearly stood up.  
"No I didn't," Tanya replied quickly. The others had only seen a flash of movement but really couldn't testify that they saw her giving Mia the bird.  
"Ryo! Please tell your sister that she is expected to behave and not to be so vulgar in this household," Mia nearly yelled. Ryo blinked, not sure what to do exactly.  
"Uh....Tanya, look, Mia's a person we really respect and you should at least treat her the same way we do," he said softly.  
"Well Ryo, no offense to your friend here, but no one has my respect unless they earn it," Tanya said, voice caustic and dripping. She slid out of her seat and stood up then flung her napkin on the table. "And she has a long way to go before she does that. Now if you'll 'excuse' me, I believe I'm full. Thanks for the grub Cye," Tanya acknowledged then stalked upstairs and into the den. Conversation and the table died somewhat.  
"Your sister definitely has issues, Ryo," Sage commented.  
"Hey! Lay off of her, okay!!! You don't know what she's been through....hell, *I* don't know. Just give her some time. You can't judge her so quickly," Ryo snapped.  
"We won't have to do that since she's obviously judging us quickly," Mia said tartly. Ryo threw her a disappointed look then stood up out of his seat and went upstairs to talk with his uncooperative sister. Cye remained quiet and pushed food around on his plate. Kento glanced at both Ryo and Tanya's abandoned plates.  
"Hey, any you gonna finish that?" he asked and pointed at each of the plates. Rowen rolled his eyes and elbowed his friend in the ribs.  
Ryo stood in the doorway quietly and watched his sister as she sat perched on the back of a sofa looking out the window. He stepped into the room and walked up behind her. She knew he was there, but remained silent, demanding that he say the first word. "You didn't have to be so rude to Mia. She's been a good friend to us for a long time, but you've barely met her and you already act like you hate her."  
"I don't hate her, Ryo. Its just...I'm not used to being around people," Tanya whispered. Ryo sat down beside her, brow wrinkled in worry.  
"What happened to you?" Tanya glanced at him. "What happened to my sister? You were never this distant back in school." Tanya looked away and sighed.  
"I'm sorry, but being out there by myself for so long....kinda damaged me..."  
"Oh come on. You said yourself Whiteblaze was with you."  
"He's a tiger. That's different. I'm not used to being around people my own age. The only friends I did have during my training were Whiteblaze and The Ancient-"  
"Whoa, what did you just say?" Ryo frowned and stiffened in his seat.  
"The Ancient. He was in charge of my training when I-"  
"You mean The Ancient was with you before the Dynasty War? He was with you all that time?" Tanya frowned at the almost frantic edge to Ryo's voice.  
"Yeah...he was...but-" Ryo's mouth twisted in a sneer and he stood up and turned around. He began pacing alongside the sofa, knocking the sofa arm with his fist.  
"So....all this time...he knew....he knew and he never told me....he could've told me back then, but instead he took that secret with him to the grave...." Ryo chuckled grimly.  
"What?" Tanya's eyes widened at that. Ryo turned to face her, smiling in an eerie way.  
"The Ancient met with us before our invasion of Talpa's castle during the First Dynasty War. He...reminded us of our purpose, told us to be strong....but he never...said...a word about you being alive." Ryo folded his arms over his chest and sat down on the sofa arm. "He sacrificed himself in order to pave the way into the castle for our attack. He died, but he never told me you were alive. The son of a BITCH!!" Ryo screamed and punched the sofa back. "DAMN HIM!!"  
"Ryo, you shouldn't be saying those things about him. It's not his fault. If he had let on that I was alive and in hiding, Talpa could've easily found and killed me. Remember, I was by myself for an entire year after The Ancient left to help you guys."  
"That's still no excuse!!" Ryo snapped, a wild, seething anger in his eyes.  
"You and the other Ronin Warriors had a lot to worry about with freeing the city and destroying Talpa. He probably thought it would've distracted you-" Tanya reasoned.  
"WELL MAYBE I NEEDED TO BE DISTRACTED!!" Ryo howled. Tanya jumped slightly in her seat as Ryo began pacing again. "You weren't there. You don't know what it was *like* for us back then! Every day was a living nightmare and every minute we thought was our last! Sometimes we were fighting a losing war! I could've used some hint that you were alive! I could've used some reassurance! I could've used some-"  
"Hope?" Ryo paused in his verbal rampage and glanced at his sister, who sat on the sofa, small and calm. Ryo blinked when he thought he saw a light pink symbol glowing on his sister's forehead, framed by her bangs. It faded before he could translate it. "As long as I am here, you will never be without hope. You will never be burdened by despair, or crippled with fear and doubt. That is the reason Talpa tried to kill me. That is the reason I was saved and grew up the way I did. That is why I came back."  
Ryo, eased by his sister's reply, sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly. Tanya reached up and squeezed his shoulder. "I'll try Ryo. I know the others are your friends, but it won't be easy."  
"I won't ask you if you're not ready," he whispered and stroked her hair. The two siblings sat there, the ache of isolation finally cured after four long years...  
*****  
Ryo had convinced Mia that Tanya was finally cooperating and that all was forgiven. While she worked to prepare a spare bed for their new house member, the Lady Ronin was outside lying on the roof with her hands clasped under her head. She heard a few thumps and glanced to the side and saw Whiteblaze pad over. "Hey there," she greeted as the ancient cat lay down beside her. He nuzzled her neck and purred, almost in concern. "I know, I know....they're really good people. I....just feel so out of place. It's like after being out there for so long, even though I wanted to be with Ryo, I can't stand being near people. It's weird....but I suppose all things just need time," she muttered and twiddled her fingers through the spiky tufts on Whiteblaze's chin. Whiteblaze smiled and licked her ear. Tanya giggled and squirmed. They could hear voices drifting up through the windows and the chimney. Tanya snickered. "I'm the 'big mystery', I guess."  
Rather than purr in response to the joke, Whiteblaze rose to all fours and growled. Tanya frowned and sat up. "What is it, old friend?" Whiteblaze was staring out into the forest. His brown tiger eyes saw what no one could see at that distance: an approaching danger, a looming threat. Tanya knew it could only be one thing. She crouched and sprang into the air. Her clothes had vanished, replaced with her white and pink plate sub-armor before she hit the ground. She turned around and looked up at Whiteblaze. The tiger was perched on the edge of the roof, tail swishing from agitation.  
"Tell Ryo I'm going out to take care of whatever this is. I'll be allright. I can take care of myself." Tanya turned back around. "Mia's home is like a safe haven for them. There they can relax, and forget about the worries of being a Ronin Warrior. I won't let them be disturbed," with that firm declaration, Tanya took of running into the forest.  
*****  
Each heavy footfall of the Dynasty Soldiers crushed any greenery in their path as they charged through the forest. There were more than fifty of them, and while five veteran Ronin Warriors could easily make short work of fifty soldiers, the three Night Warlords that led them were another matter. "We spread out in a horseshoe pattern, we corral them in, even the woman, and then we strike from all sides." Chaizar declared.  
"We'll lay siege to the place and tear it all down, to the very last nail! The Ronin will learn never to forget the bitterness of despair!" Balthazar crowed as he and his fellow Night Warlords led the charge towards Mia's home.  
"Hey dipshits!!" a voice cried out. Scar raised an arm and called for the soldiers to halt. The three warlords looked up to the trees and saw a single figure standing on a branch. "Mia may have some coolness issues, but she's a good woman, and her home is a place of refuge for the Ronin Warriors. I won't allow you to invade it," Tanya swore.  
"The Ronin Warriors are fighters. They have no right to live in luxury. The Dynasty does not allow their enemies to live in comfort," Chaizar sneered.  
"Well I could give a flying f*** about what you allow." Tanya flipped forward and landed on the ground and pointed at them. "You will not pass this spot."  
"We know your history and your abilities. You may have caught us off guard the first time we met, but we've prepared for you now. You won't have the benefit of 'beginner's luck' this time," Balthazar bragged. Tanya merely sniffed and narrowed her eyes.  
"I don't need luck. I can wipe out your soldiers and kick each of your asses all by myself." She swept her arm to one side then pulled upward. "ARMOR OF TYPHOON!! TAO KI BOU!!" The Dynasty minions almost had to struggle to stay in place as the wind picked up out of nowhere and surged towards the lone warrior. Leaves spiraled up around her, interweaving with glowing leaves of rose colored light. Tanya held her arms close and cradled the leaves as they settled into her arms, then swept her arms up, tossing the leaves over her like water in a refreshing bath. Wherever the leaves touched, part of the armor formed. The Lady Ronin tossed her head in such a way, her ponytails swung up and landed in coils atop her head. She held out one hand and as leaves fell to the ground, closed her fingers around the rim of the helmet that formed from the wind. She slipped on the helmet as easily as putting on a baseball cap then lowered her arm. Now she stood in full Battle Armor. She reached back and pulled out both of her swords and readied them.  
"Like I said, you will not go past this spot."  
  
"Well that's just fine, because we weren't sent to attack just the Ronin Warriors, we were sent to kill you," Chaizar hissed and pulled out his crescent blade...  
*****  
Whiteblaze burst into the den roaring, eyes wide and wild and ears flattened. The guys paused in their conversation and turned their attention to the frantic tiger. Whiteblaze paced around in a circle before running over to the wall and butting his head against it.  
"Umm.....okay, who slipped caffeine into his bowl?" Kento demanded. Whiteblaze glared at him then continued butting his head against the wall.  
"He's trying to tell us something, but what?" Sage thought out loud. Ryo's brow was furrowed. Then his eyes widened and he looked up.  
"Wait......where's Tanya?!"  
*****  
The five Ronin rushed through the forest as they followed Whiteblaze to the site of the battle. "What the hell possessed her to go out alone like this! She knows how dangerous the Dynasty can be!" Ryo fretted. He and the others slid to a halt when a Dynasty Soldier crashed to the ground infront of them. Smoke trailed out of its eye holes.  
"What the-" Rowen began. Ryo almost dropped his swords again at what he saw.  
The Lady Ronin was battling no more than 12 Dynasty Soldiers, hacking and slashing with the halves of her chakaram. The bodies of dozens other soldiers lay strewn about. Whenever one of the Night Warlords tried attacking from either side, Tanya would whirl around and kick his legs out from under him, then lash up and kick him in the back. As he pitched forward, she'd strike him in the butt with her heel. One of the soldiers tried lashing its chain around her neck. Tanya ducked and held out her arm, firing off some of her blades. The spinning crescents tore through the soldier before whirling back into the launcher. Still, the minions pressed their attack.  
"Tanya!!" Ryo cried out and prepared to join the fray. Chaizar noticed him.  
"Stop them! Do not let them interfere!!" he howled. The sky grayed over with thunderclouds. Lightning forked down and struck the ground, a new Dynasty Soldier appearing at each spot. Where there had been only a few remaining soldiers, now there were a hundred, with more arriving by the second. One caught Ryo as he tried leaping over to Tanya's side and threw him back.  
"They're trying to keep us away from her!" Rowen cried out and tried to take to the air. One soldier snagged him by the ankle with its chain and pulled him back down.  
"Tanya! Tanya!!!" Ryo howled and tried hacking his way through the increasing army. Tanya heard her brother's cries and looked over. The distance between her and the other Ronin was thick with Dynasty Soldiers. The three warlords were intent on their ruthless attack, and would not stop until she was dead.  
"Ryo! I'm gonna use my ultimate power. When I jump into the air, you and the other guys have to get directly under me!" Tanya called out.  
"What?" Ryo hollered back before skewering a soldier with his sword.  
"Just do it!!" Tanya shouted before she replaced her chakaram halves then drew out her swords again. A crown of golden spikes adorned the pommel, and as she joined the swords, the spikes locked together. Chaizar and Scar halted their charge as Tanya crouched and leapt up out of their grasp. As she rose into the air, she began spinning the joined swords at her side like a wheel. "TY-" The Dynasty Soldiers paused and looked up at the rising armored girl. "PHOON-" Kento took the opportunity to bash the head of one of the idle soldiers in with his bo. "BLAST!!!" Tanya swung the sword wheel to one side, then the other, then finally swung downward. The rapidly spinning sword wheel moved out of her grip and seemed suspended no more than a few inches away from her palm.  
With a snap and a groan, the wind whipped up violently. The soldiers grunted in protest as they felt a terrific force tugging at their bodies, and yet, it seemed to intensify by the second. The three Night Warlords struggled to stand their ground as the winds howled, the pull growing stronger and stronger. Rowen's eyes widened.  
"Guys, I think we should do what Tanya said. We have to get under her!"  
"If you say so!" Ryo had to shout, since the wind's roar became almost deafening. The Ronin shoved their way through the awestruck Dynasty Soldiers. The sub-sentient suits of armor seemed to be transfixed by the power of Typhoon.  
"Her armor is producing such extremely powerful winds!!" Sage shouted the remark. He had one hand clamped on the top of his helmet to keep it from blowing away. Kento's face lit up with a big grin and he began snickering.  
"Hee hee, I just thought of a real funny joke-"  
"Now's not the time!!" Cye snapped in frustration. By then, the winds had become so driving the Ronin had to hold on to each other or plunge their weapons into the soil to stay on the ground. The much weaker soldiers were so hindered by the force, they couldn't even raise their weapons to counter attack. After much effort, the Ronin collapsed into the open area of ground where Tanya had once stood. The spot they sat huddled in seemed devoid of any of the ferocious winds.  
"There's no wind here. How-?" Ryo began.  
"It's the eye of the storm. Just like a real typhoon. Its center is very calm," Sage answered. They looked back at the Dynasty Soldiers when they heard a loud grinding wail and several small snaps. First twigs, then branches broke off from the trees, joining the fury of the storm. Some of the soldiers twisted and writhed in wrong angles before their bodies were torn apart at the joints and swept up in the tempest. Others found themselves impaled by the swirling branches before being blown into the air.  
"Holy crap!!" Kento exclaimed, eyes wide.  
"The high speed winds of a real typhoon blow with such force, they can plunge a strand of straw through a solid sheet of plywood, *without breaking the straw*! I can't even *begin* to estimate how strong *these* winds are," Rowen cried as the wind screamed louder. The attack began taking its toll on the forest as the wind scoured away the grass and topsoil in the area of the attack. Trees groaned as the winds uprooted them, forcing to join the might of the attack. The air became filled with debris, creating a thick, blinding curtain in an ever moving cylinder.  
"AARRGH!! AAAHHHAA!" Chaizar screamed as the warlords were the last to go. He and Balthazar were yanked up violently into the mega-hurricane and vanished into the debris. Tanya felt confident that the Dynasty had been defeated and grabbed the sword wheel at its center. She separated the swords and hovered in the air for a few moments as the winds died down, debris crashing to the ground.  
Scar's power included not only realistic illusions and thought manipulation, but pinpoint teleportation as well. A swirling black hole, a scar in the air, opened up above the Lady Ronin, and the Warlord of Horror descended from it, mace raised. Tanya heard the faint whistle of air against metal and looked up in time to see Scar swing down with his mace. She cried out but the mace stopped a mere inch away from the brow of her helmet. She remained there in the air for a second, staring at the head of the mace.  
A sudden burst of unseen force sent her plummeting to the ground. Ryo looked up at his sister's cry and saw her body crash to the ground, metal screaming in protest. "Tanya!!" Ryo cried out and rushed over to her side. He knelt beside her and rolled her onto her back. Her head tilted to the side limply. Her eyes were blank and distant. "Tanya! Come on, snap out of it! Get up!!" Ryo cried and patted her cheek rapidly.  
"She won't wake up, Ronin Leader," Scar said as he landed on the ground.  
"Why?! What did you do to her?" Ryo demanded and looked back at his sister as he tried to rouse her from this stupor.  
"I used my full power on her. Her mind is trapped in a nightmare of my making. She believes she is falling into a bottomless pit, dark and devoid of any hope of rescue. She may as well be dead, for there is no way for her to escape what her mind tells her." Ryo's eyes widened and he looked down at Tanya. Her mouth hung open and her eyes still looked blank. "Of course, you can only blame her for *pretending* she could be a Ronin Warrior. Such a foolish girl thinking she could defy the Dynasty, it was only a matter of time before she let her guard down. Now she is trapped in a prison you cannot break her out of, and it is all her fault. How sad, the Legend of the Lady Ronin was so short-lived."  
While Scar continued gloating, his laughter dry and croaking, deep and mocking, Ryo knelt there on the ground with his gaze down. Then he looked up. "Scar...."  
"Yes?" Scar taunted and folded his arms across his chest. Ryo's face contorted in rage and he stood up and drew out both swords and joined them at the pommel.  
"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!!" he screamed and raised the joined blades above his head. "FLARE UP NOW!!!" His voice echoed as he swung the swords forward and let loose a terrific wake of fire. Scar's eyes widened, as the attack caught him by surprise at first, but his expression returned to smugness as he vanished in teleport. The flame wave impacted in the ground, gouging a deep hole in the forest before the fire died out at Ryo's bidding. He separated his swords and stood there, staring up at the sky.  
*"Just try to rouse your sister, Wildfire. She will never awaken,"* Scar's voice taunted from the air. Ryo ran back over to Tanya. The other Ronin stood around her. He knelt down and wrapped one arm around her shoulders and propped her up on his knee.  
"Tanya, Tanya, come on! Snap out of it!" he said frantically and slapped her on the cheek gently. "I know he didn't hit you that hard! Wake up! Please, wake up!" Ryo shook her shoulders, but her head only swayed from side to side. Tears began to form in Ryo's eyes. "Sage...can't you do something....Can't you help her?" he pleaded.  
"I don't think I can undo something that severe," Sage replied sadly.  
"No...no....this can't happen....there has to be some way to help her!... Kayura!... Kayura has the Staff! Maybe she knows a way! A spell... something ...something that can bring her back...." Ryo wept. The other Ronin had their gazes to the ground. They knew it was likely impossible that even Kayura could reverse the effects of a direct attack on Tanya's mind. "Wake up...please wake up...." Ryo whispered and stroked Tanya's face. "Wake up....please...." his voice trailed off in a whine and he hunched over, tears streaming from his eyes. The Lady Ronin still lay there, eyes blank and dull.  
She blinked all of a sudden and glanced at him. "Is he gone?" she queried casually. Ryo blinked in confusion then cried out and scrambled back, startled. The other Ronin's jaws dropped as the previously comatose Lady Ronin sat up and shook her head, as if nothing had happened! "Gaah, I thought he would never shut up. Going off about 'oooh, she's dead, she's trapped in her mind, she'll never wake up' blah blah blah," she mocked in a deep tone and shook her head. Ryo sat there, mouth opening and closing.  
"B-B-But...you....I.....I thought you were-" he began.  
"Dead?" Tanya raised an eyebrow and began chuckling. "Heh heh, I see I had even you all fooled..." Ryo shook his head again and tried to speak. Tanya smiled at him and shrugged. "I'm immune to Dynasty power." Ryo stopped what he was about to say and stared at her, confused. "That's why Talpa wanted me dead: because I am one of the few people in existence that has the ability to defy Dynasty influence. Now I don't know where that came from, I guess it's just something unique about our bloodline, but that's-"  
Tanya oofed as Ryo took her into his arms without warning and hugged her tightly. "I thought I had lost you again...this time for good!" Ryo croaked. Tanya patted him on the back then pulled away slightly and looked him in the eye.  
"You don't have to worry about me, big brother. I can take care of myself."  
"But you shouldn't have to fight by yourself. You have us now. If there is any danger, we'll face it together, as a team," Ryo said sternly. Tanya looked a bit annoyed at his over protectiveness but smiled and nodded nonetheless. Even though she was in perfect condition, Ryo helped her stand anyway. The two looked up as Whiteblaze approached, seemingly out of nowhere. "And where were you during all that? Huh? You sneak back to Mia's house to eat or something?" Ryo jokingly accused.  
"I know I could use a little refreshing snack after that fight," Rowen snickered.  
"I can make cookies if anyone wants," Cye offered.  
"ooh! Ooh! Memememememe!!" Kento cried enthusiastically and waved his arm. They all had a good laugh about that before starting off on the long walk home. Ronin Leader and Lady Ronin walked up front with the others following close behind, but Kento skipped forward slightly to walk alongside Tanya. "Hey there. I was really impressed with how well you handled yourself back there. I mean, watching you fight, it was like nothing I've ever seen before! You were there kicking butt left and right without breaking a sweat! You, like, took out fifty Dynasty Soldiers all at once! Man, I remember there was a time when *we* couldn't handle even *five* soldiers without getting our butts kicked. But you, you were all fast and cool and you came down *hard* on their asses!-" While Kento continued his stream of flattery, he didn't notice Tanya lean to the left, slip off her helmet, bend over, then swing up to the right.  
*POW!!* Kento landed hard on his butt in the dirt. He blinked and reached up and rubbed his cheek where Tanya had whipped him with her ponytails. He had no idea hair could strike that hard! The two black whips swung up and landed in neat coils atop her head and she replaced her helmet, all without changing stride. Ryo saw what she did and looked over his shoulder at his friend and shrugged, as if saying "you asked for it." The others continued walking. Kento could've easily stood back up and caught up with them, but he remained there on the ground for some while.  
*****  
"Dygra will be so pleased once we tell her!" Chaizar crowed as he, Balthazar, and Scar walked down a hall on their way to the throne room.  
"Way to score one for the Dynasty, Scar!" Balthazar praised.  
"Indeed. If only you two had been there to help me," Scar sniffed in disdain.  
"Hey, those winds were hard! Not all of us can slip into shadows like you!"  
"Quiet, we're almost there!" Chaizar ordered as the doors opened and they strode confidently into the throne room. They took up their positions on the floor before Dygra's throne and bowed in respect. "Mistress Dygra, we bring most fortunate news!"  
"Is that so?" Dygra purred and rested her elbows on the armrests of her throne and wove her fingers together. Her eyes were narrowed beneath the brow of her crown.  
"The Lady Ronin no longer poses any threat to us. She may as well be dead, her mind is so damaged," Scar explained. Dygra sat there calmly and clicked her thumbs.  
"Really?" she said before flicking a finger at the viewing screen behind the warlords. They turned around to see what was being displayed. Their eyes widened when they saw none other than the Lady Ronin, sitting at the dinner table. The other Ronin Warriors were seated too, munching on freshly baked cookies, and listening to the Lady Ronin's remarks about the battle, laughing whenever she made a joke about the warlords. "She looks quite vibrant and unharmed, does she not?"  
All three warlord's expressions melted into masks of fear. Chaizar gulped and turned back around. "Um....she....she just looks that way! Yes! She...uh....she's still dead! Her mind is frozen but...err...her body is still moving....by reflexes...so...she seems alive, but she's really not! Umm..." Chaizar moved his arms in a robotic fashion to illustrate before letting his arms hang at his sides. Dygra's expression had not changed, but she obviously was not pleased with such a feeble excuse.  
If there had been anyone dwelling for miles around her Dark Territory, they would've heard three tortured screams echoing from the fortress.  
*****  
Everyone else had woken up a bit earlier and went out to do some training, but Kento was feeling lazy and had slept in till about noon. Now his stomach was growling and demanded tribute. He got dressed and headed downstairs, pressing one hand against the wall and keeping the other on the rail as he half slid, half skipped down to the first floor. He jogged over to the kitchen but halted when he saw someone at the counter.  
Tanya was there, making a sandwich. Made sense. It was lunch time, and she knew how to prepare her own meals. Kento reached up jerkily and placed a hand on the back of his head. "Um...hi." Tanya glanced up at him. "I'm real sorry about yesterday. We probably got off on the wrong foot. I tend to do that sometimes, you know, act all funny. But I meant what I said. I really liked your fighting style. Hey, maybe we can go train outside together after lunch or go...." Kento trailed off when he saw what she was doing.  
Tanya was slicing a tomato, but her head was turned away, eyes fixed on Kento. Whereas a normal person probably would've mistakenly cut themselves, her hands moved as if she knew exactly what she was doing, without looking at the knife and fruit. Her face looked almost expressionless as she gazed at him with her bronze brown eyes.  
Kento held up both hands and took a step back. "ohhhhkayy....I've obviously pissed you off. Sorry. I'll be going then-" Tanya put down the knife and held out her hand. Kento blinked and glanced from it back up to her face. Her expression hadn't changed. "Oh...um....thanks," he began and took her hand and began shaking it. "I guess this means we're still friends and stuff-WHOA!!" he cried out as Tanya gripped his hand tightly, twisted his arm around, and flung him onto his back on the floor. "Owww...." He whined from the throbbing pain in his back. "AHH!" he cried out from a new pain below the belt as Tanya planted a foot on his crotch and leaned close.  
"I don't know where you got the impression that I am up for grabs, but you're gonna stop right now. I may be part of your team, but you will not *WILL NOT* walk up to me and automatically *assume* we have a friendship!" Kento tried to say something, but Tanya continued. "That is the worst insult anyone could ever give me."  
"Insult! I just-OW!!" Kento cried out. The corrugated soles of her sneakers ground into his crotch painfully. Tanya leaned closer and pointed the knife at his nose.  
"You do not deserve my attention, you do not deserve my patience, or my smile, or my words, unless you *earn* them." With that, she stood up and removed her foot. Kento winced from the stinging pain as he sat back up and braced one hand against the wall as he struggled to stand. Tanya had gone back to finishing her sandwich.  
"I was just trying to be nice!" he exclaimed. Tanya glared at him harshly.  
"Well didn't anyone tell you not to do anything unless asked?!" she snapped and practically slapped the final slice of bread onto her sandwich before snatching up the plate and storming out of the kitchen, probably to eat outside. Kento was left alone in the kitchen, still trying to recover. His face was a mask of disbelief and shock.  
*You will not *WILL NOT* walk up to me and automatically *assume* we have a friendship! That is the worst insult anyone could ever give me...* When she said those words, her voice was shaking and strained, as if laden with pain and sorrow. The way she said it....it was like he really *had* hurt her.  
  
------------------------------------------------- *....I...am supposed to be dead...I *died*. I...was content with my death...I died honorably... peacefully... I know I was mourned... I know they wept for me. I had become close to them in the days leading up to that final confrontation...and they viewed me as a dear friend....but why am I alive now! Why have I been brought back?! Why do I feel the pain, the hatred once more! Why do I have this burning rage I thought I had abandoned so long ago! Is this Wildfire's fault! Is he to blame for my suffering! He was my friend... I remember he was my friend! But if I must kill him to end my torment, then SO BE IT!!!*  
  
*Next, on Ronin Warriors: Aftermath*  
*The Demon Resurrection* 


	3. The Demon Resurrection

The Demon Resurrection  
By Mardrena  
  
Thunder rumbled overhead, and lightning flickered within the thick layer of overcast. He stood alone at the foot of the grave, raincoat flaring in the wind. His gaze was down, locked on the name engraved into the black granite. He remembered him so fondly as both friend and mentor....in a sense, he was like a brother....but he died years ago, sacrificing his life to save one in greater need. Another gust of wind shifted his bangs out from infront of his eyes, the drops from a fledgling shower mixing with his tears.  
He frowned and took a step back when he felt a rumbling from deep within the sacred ground of the graveyard. Bits of dust trickled out of aged cracks in the marble angel statue directly behind the gravestone. It almost appeared as if the angel were weeping. The rumbling became a loud groan and gravestones over a large area began tilting wildly.  
All of a sudden the ground split and peeled away, and he was forced to leap back to avoid the hulking black mass that rose up out of the gash. He lost his balance and stumbled onto the ground and sat up, gazing in awe and horror at the creature that had risen from beneath the graveyard.  
It had once been a black dragon. That much he could tell from the scales that clung to the rotting sheets of hide draped over the nearly entirely exposed skeleton. Strips of decaying tissue hung between its teeth and dried organs threatened to spill out of the ribcage. He had to put a hand over his mouth and nose to stifle the horrid stench as the dragon flapped its tattered wings, sending a breath of corruption and decay over the once quiet graveyard. It lashed its bony tail, driving a blade-like growth on the tail tip into the ground like a pickaxe. The dragon shook its neck and shoulders as if trying to relax itself, but all it succeeded in doing was sending a rain of rotten flesh over the graveyard.  
He waited to see what the dragon would do as it locked its empty sockets on him. It stood on its rear legs for several moments, gazing down at the lone man. He scowled when he thought he heard a worried groan echo from the decomposing windpipe. It seemed to be greatly saddened by something. He lowered his arms, not sensing any hostility from the undead dragon and trying to convey the same emotion.  
He tensed up again when the dragon threw its head back and shrieked, a dry, unearthly sound that wasn't produced by its voice alone. He watched wide-eyed as the dragon seemed to transform. Organs seemed to moisten and pull upwards while newly grown muscle tissue wrapped around them and sealed them back inside the ribcage. Strips of flesh sprang across bare bones and tattered flesh and broken scale stitched together rapidly through some unseen will. The dragon's body swelled with new strength and its roar became more animal-like as its body was renewed.  
The transition from dead to living didn't end there. He raised an eyebrow when he thought he saw *armor* forming over the dragon's body. Gauntlets, shin plates, shoulder plates, a black steel cuirass with a silver chevron over the breast. Golden light wrapped over the dragon's chest and shoulders, forming a massive coat that furled out like its wings. Black and red plate coated its triangular head, and for the first time he noticed the long silver horns that jutted out the back of its skull.  
The resurrected dragon towered over him ominously. He almost summoned his armor, but paused when the dragon moaned, its tone pleading and desperate. Its malachite eyes had regenerated and stared down at him sadly. He still couldn't tell why this dragon had appeared, but something about it seemed frighteningly familiar...  
The eyes flashed red abruptly and the dragon reared back. The way it jerked, it seemed as if someone were yanking it by its neck. It was when the dragon lurched forward that he saw her perched in the gap between the top of its head and the roots of its horns. She held two black cords tightly in her cruel silver claws. The brow of her black spiked crown came down low over her brow, reinforcing her commanding gaze. She reached forward with one hand, fingers splayed at first, then curled her claws and turned her hand palm upward, as if wrenching something. The dragon screamed in reaction to some unseen pain and the violent crimson glow in its eyes intensified. It spread its wings wide, casting a shadow for several blocks all around. The exposed tips of its wing ribs gleamed like newly forged steel and it lashed its tail infront of itself, waving the bladed tip like an axe. Now it made sense. She was commanding the dragon against its will, forcing it to do her bidding when in its heart it didn't want to fight.  
He raised his fist infront of his face but blinked, surprised to see himself holding one of his swords. He was further surprised when he looked down to see himself clad in full Battle Armor, when he couldn't recall ever summoning his armor. It didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was the armored dragon and the unforgiving being commanding it. He didn't want to fight it, but what choice did he have...  
The sound of metal rasping against loose soil drew his attention to the pink armored figure that stepped up beside him. She drew her swords out of their scabbards and readied them, then gazed at him with her bronze brown eyes and nodded. He would not have to fight alone. He smiled in gratitude then returned his attention to the dragon. Its eyes burned with a hatred not of its own choosing, its throat belting forth screams of rage not of its own desire. The cruel mistress clenched her fist around the cords and jerked them sharply, and the dragon lunged forward. The two companions sprang to meet it in battle, but in their hearts they still held on to the hope of salvation for the reborn dragon...  
*****  
Ryo's eyes popped open and he lay in bed on his side for several moments before sitting up slowly. His brow was wrinkled in worry. He knew he had a tendency to receive dreams on occasion, but he always wrote them off as being caused by accumulated stress over recent events. Even the vision telling him of the origins of the dark acolyte who had controlled the Kraken mainly focused on a past event. This vision seemed to tell the future. Ryo looked towards the window. It was already early morning, the others would be up and eating breakfast or training. The curtains were drawn so he wasn't distracted by the glare of the sun as he dwelled on what had happened to him during his slumber.  
There was thunder...he remembered, it sounded so real, the rain was real. The pink warrior was his newly returned sister, of that there was no doubt, but the black dragon...what did that represent....*who* did it represent?...  
*****  
*Several hours earlier*  
Chaizar stood there in the Throne Room for several minutes, head bowed out of respect but every once in a while he glanced up to see what his mistress was doing. For the past five minutes she had stood by the balcony holding a small white dove in one hand while she felt through its soft down with her silver talons. Every so often she would pluck out one of the down feathers, gently though, and this was peculiar since gentleness was not one of the Dynasty Beast Warden's known attributes. She would hold the feather delicately out at arms length, then release it, watching it as it drifted down towards the floor, and at the same time whispering some sort of incantation. She would make a soft hum of disappointment when something apparently didn't go her way, then repeat the process and pluck out a fresh down feather.  
The dove on the other hand didn't seem all thrilled at having a Dynasty Lieutenant plucking out its feathers, but it wasn't her silver talons that kept it in place. In fact, her fingers were clasped rather loosely around its small body. It remained in place, gripped by fear. Chaizar began trying to guess how long before the dove was plucked clean, since that seemed to be Dygra's goal. She was now in the process of "testing" another feather.  
"Perfect," was all she said when the feather landed on the floor. She reached out with a hand and made a beckoning gesture to the feather. It slowly fluttered off the tiles and into her waiting hand. Chaizar stiffened and returned his gaze to the floor as she turned and began walking towards him.  
"Chaizar? I want you to release this dove, unharmed," Dygra ordered crisply and deposited the frightened bird into the warlord's waiting hands. He stared at it and blinked a few times. "And when I say unharmed, I *mean* unharmed. If it is maimed in any way, shape, or form, I will be looking for a replacement for you *very* soon." Before Chaizar even had a chance to gulp, she was gone into the night, carrying the "perfect" feather in a small lacquered case. Chaizar hurriedly walked over to the balcony rail and gently sat the dove down. It flopped to one side, as if paralyzed.  
"Go on. Shoo!" he hissed. The pitiful bird cooed a few times then slowly staggered forward and dropped off the rail. Chaizar winced and for moment thought he would have to change into armor to rescue the wayward bird, but it managed to catch itself and sped off over the Dark Territory, wings flapping as if it couldn't fly fast enough.  
*****  
In meteorological centers all over the city, technicians and scientists were marveling at the spectacular electrical storm. Never mind such raw power had the potential to wipe out delicate computer systems and networks, their appreciation for this natural glory ran far deeper. The thunderstorm slogged through the city patiently, halting every once and a while to deposit a few more inches of rain. In one part of the city, however, no rain fell, but lighting strikes were frequent.  
Flashes cast shadows of the hooded angel on the ground. Another flash erupted and it seemed as if the shadow had grown horns or crests. A shape stepped out from behind the statue and paced around until it stopped at the foot of the grave. Dark eyes ran across the name on the tombstone, painstakingly engraved in a fine fashion.  
"A warrior's death you desired and a hero's funeral they gave you. You erred greatly in siding with them, but you will regain your rightful place in the Dynasty," Dygra muttered and took a step back. She opened the casing and took out the dove feather, pinching it delicately between her thumb and forefinger tips. She held the feather out at arms length over the gravesite then released it and began speaking aloud.  
"I call upon this grave I see  
A soul I wish for here to be," lightning flashed overhead, illuminating each letter of the name engraved on the tombstone.  
A "Flesh will mend, bone be sealed,"  
N "Return your body for you to wield,"  
U "Mind swept clean of all dissent,"  
B "Heart be cleansed of sentiment,"  
I "I call you back from the End,"  
S "ANUBIS, Hear me! RISE AGAIN!!!" Dygra shrieked as the feather landed on the grass. Several bolts of lightning forked down and struck the ground in a circle around the gravesite. One bolt struck at the very center, and as it faded, the ground shattered.  
Dygra stood there and watched in quiet anticipation. She saw an arm shoot out of the hole. Dirt and tatters of white cloth clung to the crumbling flesh. Lightning flashed, and when it faded, the arm was whole and covered with flesh. A rising mass forced the hole wider as a vaguely humanoid form heaved itself out of the buried coffin. Lightning flashed on bare, dirt covered ribs. When it passed, a heart was beating, the chest was heaving with gulp after gulp of new breath. Lightning flashed on crumbling teeth, shrunken sockets, and the surprising amount of reddish hair that still clung to the scalp. When it faded, the being's head was drooped, shoulders rising up and down as it panted heavily. Its fingers clutched the grass around the hole, newly grown nails digging into the loosened dirt. The hair that draped over its back and shoulders and hung down its chest looked clean and shiny now. The rags it had once worn were now restored to the clean white robe it had been buried with.  
The man remained waist deep in that hole, panting from exhaustion, every so often whining slightly as if afraid. Dygra didn't care for any of that. Her spell had worked, she had the desired result, and she was satisfied. "Welcome back...Anubis."  
The man gazed up at her. At first his sharp green eyes were glaring at her, almost in annoyance. Then they changed color from green to a deep crimson. He scowled, no longer filled with anger at Dygra, but the thirst for blood...  
*****  
"YAAAHH!" Tanya cried out as she worked feverishly to deflect each heavy strike. Ryo had heard her voice even while getting dressed and could see the rest of his friends taking turns sparring with his sister out by the edge of the woods from where he stood on the front balcony. Her first opponent was Sage, and despite her much vaunted skill with her armor, the master swordsman was definitely giving her what for. One thing Sage noticed is that no only did Tanya seem comfortable fighting with one sword, she seemed to lean towards more of a Western style.  
*If she was trained by The Ancient, then where does that come from?* he mused as he struck again. An interesting tactic the Lady Ronin would utilize often was switching to one sword and using half of her chakaram as a sort of shield or to parry blows. Ryo watched from the balcony and quietly sipped some herbal tea. At first it seemed like the match would go on until one of the participants keeled over from exhaustion.  
Then Tanya did something Sage never expected. She drew out one of her daggers while she fended off his nodatchi with one Swirlwind Sword then bashed his sword hand with the pommel of the Windblade Dagger. The move caught him off guard and he lost his grip on his weapon. Tanya quickly snatched up the sword, swung it around, and plunged the blade tip into the ground, but it didn't end there. Amazingly enough, the Lady Ronin managed to lift her entire body off the ground using the planted Halo Sword to support herself as she lashed out with her feet and neatly plucked Sage's helmet clean off his head, lifting it with her toes by the golden crests. She twisted around, grabbed the helmet as she lowered her feet, then held it up with one hand as her feet touched the ground. She then raised both her arms and displayed her prizes proudly.  
Rowen raised an eyebrow and whistled in amazement. Cye and Kento were clapping, the latter snickering slightly after seeing the Date Warrior humbled. Tanya bowed once then handed the pilfered helm and sword back to their owner. Sage was gazing at her, both annoyed and impressed by the technique. "Hey Tanya," he began as he slipped his helmet back on. "Just out of curiosity, how much do you weigh anyway?" Even though the Nine Armors were forged to be extremely light and durable, he found it difficult to understand how she could have lifted herself up like that without causing the sword to tip over. Tanya finished sheathing her weapons and shrugged.  
"I dunno...105-"  
"105?!?!" Sage and Tanya both looked at Kento. "Geez! You're...*tiny*!!" he blurted and wrinkled his nose. "ACK!!" he barely had time to duck as Tanya's chakaram buried itself nearly half way into the tree trunk where his head had been.  
"YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN, FAT BOY!?!?!" Tanya demanded angrily and had one hand on a dagger hilt.  
"no." Kento whispered meekly and stared up at the weapon with wide eyes. Ryo, who had seen the whole thing, nearly choked on his tea and doubled over with loud snickers.  
"She's a piece of work, that's for sure," a voice spoke up from behind. Ryo looked over his shoulder and blinked tears of mirth from his eyes.  
"Oh you're still not mad about her flipping you off, are you?"  
"Of course not. You know I'm above such things," Mia replied and walked up to the balcony alongside Ryo. "But you have to admit, she is rather rough around the edges."  
"All she needs is time....that and some new friends," Ryo whispered and went back to watching the sparring match.  
"So who's next?" Tanya queried and slid the halves of her chakaram under her sword scabbards. Kento hadn't moved an inch when she used her grapple line to reclaim her weapon. "What about you, mister loud-mouth." Kento blinked and pointed at himself.  
"me?" he asked in a tiny voice.  
"Yeah, I think it's your turn, now," Rowen said. Kento pulled himself up in his seat.  
"Nah. I wouldn't want to put her in the hospital early or anything," he said smugly, not noticing the burning glare he was getting from the Lady Ronin. "It's Cye's turn."  
"The bloody hell-You're just trying to pass the buck on me!" Cye accused  
"I take it that means you don't think you can take her on? I'll bet you're afraid to fight her after the way she manhandled Sage!" Kento shot back.  
"I'm sorry, what was that? I could've sworn I felt someone stabbing me in the back," Sage said aloud to no one in particular. Rowen stood up.  
"*I'll* go, since you ladies are too scared," he teased and stepped forward to take Sage's place. Sage went to sit down by the tree and Rowen readied his bow.  
"You're gonna fight me with that? Isn't that a bit slow?" Tanya asked and raised an eyebrow. Rowen gave her a smug expression and put an arrow to the string.  
"You'd be surprised...." Tanya stood there and watched, still confused as he pulled back on the bowstring. Her eyes widened when all of a sudden she had five arrows coming for her as Rowen began rapid firing. She squeaked and hurriedly began dodging and deflecting arrows with her daggers. Rowen continued firing at an inhuman attack rate, but watched, intrigued as Tanya managed to deflect the arrows with one dagger while she used half of her chakaram to swat more away. Then she sheathed the chakaram and drew out the other dagger and began spinning them infront of her at arms length. The resulting dagger wheel acted like a blade shield to chop up each incoming arrow. Rowen stopped firing and lowered his bow, eyebrows raised.  
"Well I have to say that's the first time I've had something like *that* happen to me." Tanya snorted and grinned as she sheathed the daggers. "Of course one would have to take into consideration the level of concentration required to properly calculate the spin rate so each dagger hits an arrow. I'm impressed."  
"Didn't someone do that on 'Robin Hood: Men in Tights'?" Kento asked aloud. He had to duck again as one of Tanya's daggers plunged into the tree trunk.  
"NO COMMENTS FROM THE MONKEY GALLERY!!" Tanya screamed.  
"B-But I was just-!" Kento had to duck down further, almost till his back was pressed against the ground as the second dagger struck the tree with a grinding crunch.  
"You want to die young, don't you?" Cye queried calmly. A strangled whimper was the only sound Kento made as he stared up at the daggers.  
Rowen walked back over to the tree. "Stick a fork in me, I'm done. Next!" Cye gave his friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder then stood up to face the Lady Ronin. Meanwhile Ryo and Mia watched to see if another Ronin would be one-upped or not.  
"Ryo, I have some shopping I want to do later on, but I also wanted to ask if you think Tanya would feel comfortable in the city. I figure we can take her out to eat, maybe get some new things. She barely has any clothes or possessions of her own," Mia suggested.  
"Tanya trained with The Ancient for three years. She's used to a frugal life, but yeah, I guess she does need some new stuff if she's gonna be living with us. After this next match, we'll get ready," he said as he watched Tanya use fancy blade work to snatch Cye's trident right out of his hands. She tossed it back and forth with her swords like an expert chef with diced food then flipped it up in the air and grabbed it.  
"You want this back?" Tanya asked and held the trident out to Cye.  
"NO!" Cye squawked, as if she were holding a live snake out at him. "I mean-Yes! Give me thaaat!" he snapped and snatched back his weapon. "It's your turn, Kento," he said as he went back to sit down and sulk. Kento blinked then stood up. He took a deep breath and marched out to confront the Lady Ronin. He readied his bo but frowned when he noticed the look Tanya was giving him. Her bronze brown eyes were narrowed and upper lip curled in a slight sneer. She drew out one of her swords and pointed the blade at the ground. The plate covering her palm creaked as she tightened her grip on the weapon.  
*Whoa...I guess she's still mad about yesterday....* Her words from that morning haunted him and gave him chills worse than the Dynasty. *Isn't there a saying for this? "Once bitten"? No, that's something else.... "Hell has no fury"?* Tanya reached behind her and drew out a chakaram half. Kento gulped. *Definitely "Hell has no fury"*  
"Come on, mate! What's the hold up!!" Cye egged.  
"Yeah, you were so confident about beating her earlier," Rowen taunted.  
"Back off guys! I'm just...." Kento rolled his shoulders to settle his armor. "Sizing up my opponent, that's all," he muttered and glanced back at the Lady Ronin. Something about her eyes arrested his gaze. *Ryo's eyes glow with the fire of the sun, Tanya's shine with the fire of the forge- Where the hell did _that_ come from!?!?*  
"Power down guys!!" Ryo hollered from the balcony. The others looked up.  
"Put some nice clothes on. We're taking Tanya out to the city," Mia added.  
"Sweet," Rowen said and stood up. Kento let his shoulders sag and sighed in relief. He looked up and blinked when he saw Tanya walk towards him. She stopped a few feet away then swung one sword up and pointed the tip at his nose.  
"*You* were touched by an angel, *mister*!" she snapped then headed off towards the house. He stood there for a while, watching her, then finally headed inside.  
*****  
"First I need to withdraw some cash from my account, then we'll head to the mall to do some shopping," Mia stated as she searched around in her purse for her keys.  
"Can we go to the food court first?"  
"No, Kento. That can wait." Tanya, meanwhile, was standing off to one side staring at the small red jeep, itself somewhat of a veteran of the Dynasty Wars.  
"There's no WAY we're all gonna fit in that," she said.  
"It's been done before," Rowen laughed and patted her on the shoulder. Tanya threw him a skeptical look then stared back at the car.  
"Relax, Tanya. You can ride with me if you want," Sage offered as he opened the door to his own car. Tanya mouthed a silent thank you skyward and walked over. Mia looked up and saw for the first time what the Lady Ronin was wearing.  
"Tanya, I told you to put *nice* clothes on," she scolded.  
"These *ARE* my nice clothes," Tanya said with a tone like she wanted to throttle Mia just for speaking to her like that. Mia blinked slowly as she stared at the worn jeans and faded pink shirt and gray windbreaker that had clearly seen too many summers.  
"We *definitely* need to do some clothes shopping," she muttered and rubbed her brow with her fingertips.  
*****  
She sat bolt upright in bed, drawing air in sharp breaths, on the verge of hyperventilating. She blinked several times and gazed around the apartment, eyes wide with fear. The others were sleeping soundly in their respective beds. She placed one hand on her chest and clutched folds of her nightgown, fingers curling and uncurling. The sensation was so sudden, she couldn't identify the source right away, but it felt as though a part of her very being had been stripped away....  
*****  
"You revived *him*?! He was the most infamous traitor in Dynasty History! It appalls me that you would waste any amount of your precious energy bringing back that useless scum!" Balthazar exclaimed, trying to sound angry and flattering at the same time. Dygra sat calmly on her throne, barely ruffled by the remark. Chaizar and Scar stood off to one side, awed and intrigued by the person kneeling infront of the throne.  
"He won't be useless for long...once he is restored with this...." Dygra looked up when she saw the golden-colored crystal orb materialize in midair. The orb glowed brightly at first, then the glow intensified as it floated over to the man on the floor. "Do you know what this is?" The man nodded slowly. "Then arise, and reclaim that which is yours by right!" Dygra proclaimed and curled her silver claws.  
The three Night Warlords watched as the man stood up and held his arms out infront of him, fingers spread and palms facing towards each other. It appeared as though he were welcoming the glowing orb, like a long-lost companion. The orb darted towards him, embedding itself in the front of the white robe and sinking into his chest. Golden light erupted from his fingertips in bright beams then became flat discs of light that moved up his arms and over his body. The discs swept down past his feet and vanished, leaving behind dark blue plate. The man clenched his fists and stood up straight. He held his arms at his sides and took a deep breath, reveling in his restored power.  
"Bah! Even with his armor, how will he fare any better against the Ronin Warriors and their new armors?" Balthazar scoffed.  
"Strange, such words ringing with cowardice coming from a high ranking general of the Dynasty," the man spoke as he turned around slowly and glared at the loud-mouthed warlord. "You three have failed against the Ronin because your armors are merely sad, fragile mockeries of the Nine Armors. You could never hope to achieve the sort of power *I* wield," the man stated, his green eyes glowing faint red.  
"You would dare insult *me*, traitor?! You forsook your duty to Emperor Talpa and willingly sided with the Ronin Leader and his cohorts! How can you be trusted to be of any service to Mistress Dygra?" Balthazar spat and pointed at the warlord accusingly.  
Without warning, the man lunged forward swift as a shadow and gripped Balthazar by the throat, reducing any attempt at protest to a feeble "blurp". Chaizar and Scar better remembered their places and made no effort to aid their foolish comrade.  
"Anubis, as you should know, was once the most feared and ruthless among Talpa's elite Dark Warlords. Despite his transgressions, he is still a master of tactics and delights in torture. He will serve the Dynasty well. My spell of command will ensure that," Dygra stated. Now Balthazar's eyes were starting to bug out and he began kicking and scrabbling, trying to loosen the warlord's grip. "Anubis, you may release him."  
Anubis hesitated for a moment, trying to prolong Balthazar's suffering just a bit more, then calmly opened his fingers, letting the warlord fall to the floor on his butt. Balthazar rubbed his neck and took several deep breaths. He glared up at Anubis, his anger seething, yet even he knew when to bide his time.  
"Anubis?" The resurrected warlord snapped to attention and turned to face the Beast Warden. "You will join the other Night Warlords in a raid on the city. This plan should sound very familiar to you....You will lure the Ronin out to attack, but this time, they will not be your initial targets..." Dygra gestured to the viewing screen. Anubis turned around to examine the images being displayed. A rather sinister grin came onto his face, and the glow in his eyes intensified, totally drowning out their natural color.  
*****  
"So what do you think of the city, Tanya?" Cye asked.  
"It's nice," she replied lazily.  
"I'll bet it's changed a lot from what you remember," Ryo said.  
"Look, guys, I'm not some backwards isolated girl. I've been here before. In that café the other day, in fact," Tanya said and pointed to said café across the street as they walked. Inside, some men saw her and ducked down, hoping she wouldn't notice them. Mia's face brightened when she noticed an ATM further down the sidewalk.  
"This'll be shorter than I expected. Hold on guys, this won't take long," she said and stepped infront of it. The others leaned against the wall or stood off to one side. Rowen, Cye, and Ryo chatted idly about various subjects. Kento sat on the edge of a windowsill and kicked his heels against the wall. He looked up and raised an eyebrow when he saw what the Lady Ronin was doing to pass the time.  
The shop they were standing outside of had opted for a brick sidewalk to better fit in with the friendly home setting of the interior. The sidewalk was nothing to marvel at, but it was what Tanya was doing that intrigued him. She had her eyes half closed and her hands in her pockets and would take random steps forward, back, or to either side, stepping daintily onto each brick. She seemed to be performing some sort of dance, quiet and in her own world. She paused, standing on one brick with one foot raised and braced against her other leg, then spun around and placed her toe on another brick.  
Kento scratched the back of his ear. He wanted to say something to apologize for that incident the other day and earlier in the morning. He opened his mouth to say something, then frowned and shut it. The Lady Ronin obviously was quick to take offense, and with him being on thin ice with her already, even carefully chosen words could backfire.  
Sage was leaning against the wall with one foot braced against the brick. He had his gaze down at first, then glanced up slowly when he heard a faint voice calling his name. "Hnn?" he grunted and looked across the street. His eyes widened slightly when he saw a young girl hopping up and down and waving at him from the sidewalk across the street. He glanced at Mia, who looked like she was still busy with her transaction. "Mia, can you please hurry up?" he asked softly, a worried tone in his voice.  
"Sage, I would think you of all people could be patient enough to let me finish at my own pace," Mia chided, not looking at him.  
"But Mia!!" he hissed. Mia looked up at him. Sage averted his gaze to across the street and nodded in that direction. He glanced at her then nodded again. Mia frowned and looked at what he was trying to notify her about. Her eyes widened when she saw the girl-late teens, dressed in bright neon clothes and cheap costume jewelry-waving at Sage fervently. She stood close to the crosswalk, and the light would probably change soon...  
"Wuh-oh! Bogey, 12 o'clock!" Ryo exclaimed when he noticed the girl also.  
"I think I'm done here..." Mia whispered and withdrew her card, tucking the cash safely away in her purse. Tanya raised an eyebrow, not comprehending the situation, but followed the others as they took off walking swiftly. The light changed.  
The group had barely stopped at the edge of the sidewalk when the girl jogged over the crosswalk and caught up to them. "Hi Sage!" the girl chirped and bumped Tanya to one side. The Lady Ronin hissed in protest, but since this girl seemed to know the Date warrior, she kept her peace and glanced at him. "It IS you! I wasn't sure, but then again that marvelous hair of yours is unmistakable! You remember me from high school, right? Karla? I sat behind you in class, remember?"  
"Of course.....how could I forget," Sage mumbled in a deadpan tone as he continued walking. Tanya was watching the entire scene with an eyebrow raised.  
"We don't know him," Kento whispered to Cye. Tanya noticed how the others seemed to be keeping a distance from Sage as the obsessive girl continued prattling. Sage wasn't the type to outright tell someone off, Tanya knew that, but as polite as he was by nature, she could tell this person wasn't really welcome. The girl continued tagging along like sea weed, babbling a lot about school and how he was missed and how there was no one cooler in the entire world, while Sage continued to look depressed.  
Tanya rose up on one foot, spun around on her toe, and tripped the girl by hooking her ankle around the girl's leg. Karla "eeped" as she hung in midair a moment before falling on her stomach. By the time she pushed herself up, Sage had vanished into the crowd.  
Sage glanced over his shoulder at the girl then looked at Tanya. "...you know, not every situation has to be solved with violence, Tanya," he chided. Tanya had her eyes closed and continued walking without speaking for a few moments.  
"I'm sorry Sage, but airheads give me the willies," she said indifferently. Ryo burst out laughing and slapped his leg. Mia elbowed him in the ribs sharply and hissed. Ryo hunched his shoulders, looking almost henpecked. Tanya smirked and snorted. Her brother had certainly surrounded himself with odd friends.  
"So Tanya, any preferences on where you'd like to start shopping?" Mia asked as they entered the mall and passed through a department store.  
"Don't know, don't care," Tanya mumbled and shrugged. Now they entered the food court on the ground level of the mall. Kento started to stray off to one side but Cye caught him by his arm and pulled him back. Most of the clothing stores were on the second level, but the stairs were straight ahead.  
"Fine, if you're going to have that sort of attitude. I know the perfect place to look. It has a lot of casual wear that would fit your style." As they continued walking, they didn't notice the commotion up ahead as a brazen young man darted through the crowd.  
"Hey kid!! No skateboards allowed indoors!!" a mall security guard yelled.  
"Just try and stop me!" The kid taunted back. He leapt up and proceeded to grind down the rail of the stairs, just as the Ronin began their ascent. Ryo looked up when he heard a scraping noise and gasped when he saw the boy. The boy got startled and lost his balance, nearly colliding with them, and slipped off the rail, his board clattering to the floor. He almost landed face first on the tile, but a strong hand grabbed him by his belt and held him up. The boy looked up at his captor and began to squirm. "Kento! Put me down! This is embarrassing!!" the boy protested, recognizing the Ronin Warrior.  
"Well, if it isn't our old friend-" Kento was interrupted when he heard the angry voice of the pursuing security guard. He set the boy down and tried to position himself to hide him from the guard. All of a sudden, Tanya stepped infront of both of them and swished out her windbreaker, appearing to be stretching her arms while using the cloth to conceal the boy's face. The frustrated guard ran past, thinking the boy had gone into the food court. When the guard was out of range, she lowered her arms and turned around.  
"So who's this little scamp?" she queried.  
"Who you calling little?!" the boy squawked in protest. Ryo chuckled and stepped forward and placed a hand on the boy's shoulders.  
"Hey sis, I want you to meet an old friend of ours. Tanya, Yulie Yamano. Yulie, I'd like you to meet my sister," Ryo introduced. Yulie raised an eyebrow.  
"You have a sister?"  
"That's what we said," Cye snickered.  
"Yulie's been a friend of the team since the beginning of the Dynasty Wars. He traveled with us when we were-" Ryo began.  
"You let a *kid* tag along with you when you were fighting the Dynasty?!" Tanya exclaimed. "Geez Ryo! Dad would be spinning in his grave if he knew how irresponsible you were!!" Ryo blinked, a bit surprised by the accusation, and waved his hands.  
"Whoa sis, it wasn't like that at all."  
"Yulie proved to us he was able to hold his own in dangerous situations. He even saved our butts on several occasions," Rowen explained. Tanya raised an eyebrow and looked at the kid. He had to be almost 12, kind of stringy with a mop of brownish hair.  
"So you're no stranger to danger, huh? Maybe when you're old enough you can be an Armor Heir," Tanya commented. Yulie cocked his head to one side.  
"Armor Heir? What's that?"  
"When I was training with The Ancient, he told me that an Armor Heir is a person who is chosen to take the place of a Ronin Warrior if the current armor bearer buys the farm. He told me there have never been any Heirs before since there have only been two generations in history when the armors were widely used, but maybe now in the modern age, who knows. Heirs might be needed." Yulie's eyes widened upon hearing that.  
"You mean....I could....be a Ronin Warrior?"  
"When you're old enough," Tanya began.  
"But not now. He's still a kid and you shouldn't be filling his head with these sorts of ideas," Ryo hissed as he leaned close to his sister. Tanya frowned. Apparently what she said had struck some sort of nerve. Cye, sensing the discomfort, tried changing the subject and gestured to Yulie's skateboard, which he held under his arm.  
"So Yulie, what ever happened to your old board? You know, the blue one?"  
"That old thing? Pshah, after everything *it's* been through, I retired it. Have it mounted on my wall now."  
"With a bronze plaque reading 'this skateboard has been recognized for it's lifetime of service against the Forces of Evil'?" Kento suggested and made a frame in the air with his fingers. Most of them had a good laugh about that. Where they were standing in the mall, the wall facing the street was built of glass brick like the kind found in bathrooms. No one thought anything was wrong when a flock of police cars and a couple of ambulances sped down the street, probably to a wreck or something.  
"So, have you been keeping up with your kendo practice?" Sage asked. Yulie looked startled for a moment then bowed, remembering his manners.  
"Yes sir," he replied.  
"That's good to hear-" Before Sage could finish his sentence, a massive explosion from behind a building further down the street drew everyone's attention. People rushed over to the glass wall to try and see what had happened.  
"What the bloody hell was that?!"  
"I think it may be a Dynasty attack!"  
"Attacking the city in broad daylight? They got some nerve..."  
"Then let's remind them that they're not welcome!" Tanya took off towards the nearest exit and bolted out the doors towards the street. She reached under her windbreaker and drew out her rose-colored armor orb. She raised her arm and prepared to invoke her armor's power, when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm back.  
"Whoa hold on, Tanya! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ryo snapped.  
"Changing into my armor! What does it look like?" she said and struggled against his grip. Ryo held on tight and placed his other hand on her shoulder.  
"We can't transform in public!!"  
"Why the hell not?!"  
"Because," Tanya looked up at Sage when she heard the others arrive. "Even though Mia told most of the world that we exist, people have a habit of fearing and attacking what they don't understand. People don't know who we are, and we can't transform out here like this without taking that risk," he explained gently.  
"Yeah! Last time we armored up in public, we ended up with fifty helicopters shooting missiles at us and stuff!" Kento added. Tanya frowned and Ryo relaxed his grip.  
"Oh allright...." Ryo released her and the Ronin took off to find a secluded area. "Just don't ask me to squeeze into a phone booth with anyone."  
*****  
Police were already ushering civilians out of the danger zone. As they fled, some of them began screaming, not from what they thought was behind, but from what they saw approaching, and parted to either side to get out of the way.  
"Whoa people! Calm down! You don't have to be afraid of us!" Ryo yelled as he and the other Ronin ran towards the attack zone in full Battle Armor.  
"We're, like, wearing positive colors. Can't they tell we're the good guys?" Kento mumbled. Men were scrambling backwards looking ready to wet themselves and women held onto their children, frightened by the armored warriors.  
"You know, maybe you guys should invest in a PR agent or something," Tanya commented as they continued running. They couldn't run at full speed without plowing over the fleeing people, and that *certainly* wouldn't help their image...  
"Hey!!" Rowen blinked and paused when he heard the loud voice. The others stopped too when they saw a young boy, about seven, run up to him. "You're that guy! The...the guy I saw! Hey Mom! Look, it's that guy I saw flying!" The boy pointed at Rowen.  
"Looks like someone has a fan," Ryo teased.  
"Rnnnn..." Rowen moaned and smacked a hand against his forehead. Tanya remained serious as she stepped forward and knelt infront of the boy.  
"Hey kid, you see what happened over there?" she asked and gestured to the still smoking building further down the street. The boy's eyes widened. He remembered seeing reports on TV about the "Ronin Warriors", but he had never heard of a girl Ronin Warrior. "Can you tell us if you saw just your run-of-the-mill Dynasty Soldier, or were there any other bad guys with them?" Something in her eyes awed him... "Uh....there were a lot of armored guys, they all looked the same, but there were also some other guys, four guys in different armor. I think they're generals...or something," the boy stuttered. Tanya patted him on the back and stood up.  
"They are. Thanks for your help. Now go with your mom. There's gonna be a fight, and it won't be pretty." The boy nodded jerkily a few times then ran off.  
"So we know Chaizar and the rest of the Night Warlords are there."  
"Ryo, you sure we can handle this big an attack?" Tanya brought up.  
"Chaizar and his buddies may have kicked our butts the first time we fought them, but we're prepared this time. Besides, you're with us, so it shouldn't be too hard."  
"That's not my point. That kid said there were four warlords." Ryo glanced at his sister and raised an eyebrow, unsure of her concern. "I thought there were only three."  
Ryo's eyes widened as he realized what she indicated. A fourth warlord? Only the arrival of Tanya had helped turn the tide early on since Dygra's arrival, but it wasn't unlikely she didn't have a new, more sinister minion to do what the other three had failed at. The Ronin Leader frowned then looked at the wrecked area of the city.  
*****  
"Keep firing!!" a cop ordered as he and his comrades loosed a hail of bullets on the advancing otherworldly troops. The bullets merely bounced off the armored soldiers.  
"Bwa hahaahah!! Do these fools not realize their pitiful weapons have no effect on us? No wonder Master Talpa only picked the most intelligent and worthy of humans to be his champions. The rest are absolute idiots!" Chaizar crowed.  
"We're just not causing any damage at all, sir!!" a younger cop whined from where he sat on the pavement, ducked behind a disabled car.  
"Well unless a miracle comes along, we're the only hope against these freaks!" a senior cop replied. Most of them looked up when they heard a loud crash of metal as several forms landed on the top of the cars being used as bulwarks.  
"What's the situation guys?" A young man in red and silver armor asked. He and his companions had their weapons drawn, prepared to take on the invading Dynasty.  
"Not....what I had in mind...." the senior cop groaned.  
"Oh sheez, not *these* guys again," the younger cop moaned.  
"We're not the enemy! They are!!" the red-armored man squawked in protest and pointed a sword blade at the Dynasty and the pommel of his other sword at himself.  
"Oh yeah? Tell that to the public and the billions of dollars in damage you dealt to the city! Not to mention all the earthquakes, floods, and fires you caused!"  
"We put the fires out!!" Ryo offered feebly and shrugged both swords.  
"You made them worse!!" the younger cop accused.  
"Worse...or better?" Kento suggested and held up one finger, a rather goofy expression on his face. Sage smacked one hand against the brow of his helmet and groaned, shoulders hunched and shuddering slightly.  
"Just head for higher ground, we'll handle this," Rowen assured. The police glanced at each other then holstered their weapons and got into their cars.  
"Just try not to blow up too much," one cop sneered.  
"Talk about bulls in a china shop...." Another cop muttered as he buckled up. Tanya raised one hand, prepared to give them the bird as they backed up and began driving away, but Cye placed a hand on her arm and pushed it back down.  
"Don't bother."  
"Well if it isn't the Ronin Warriors come to save the day. As usual," Chaizar teased.  
"Hey Halo, what's up with that sword of yours? You compensating for something?" Balthazar taunted. The Ronin of Light bristled at the comment and raised his blade.  
"Well I dunno, Balthazar. Maybe it's relative. Maybe his sword means his is longer while your weenie dagger means yours is-" Ryo elbowed his sister in the ribs before she could finish the remark, but that alone was enough to enrage the cocky warlord.  
"Quiet yourself, fool!" Chaizar snapped before Balthazar could fire off a retort.  
"Let's get down to business, guys. You attacking innocent civilians in broad daylight doesn't sit well with us, so you can do one of two things: Leave now, or we kick your asses," Ryo said sternly and tightened his grip on his swords.  
"Well, terrorizing the populace is good for us and all, but there's another reason we came here today," Chaizar began.  
"We've brought a guest with us, and we would very much like for you to meet him," Scar spoke in his deep, raspy voice. Ryo frowned. The boy was right about that fourth warlord... The Ronin watched and waited as they could see movement from within the Dynasty ranks. Soldiers stepped to either side as something approached, but Scar and Chaizar's armor crests blocked the view. Then they stepped aside.  
Ryo drew in a sharp breath, air rattling in his throat, eyes widening as he saw the person that stepped to the front of the Dynasty Army. Tanya saw his expression out the corner of his eye and frowned.  
"Ryo, what's wrong?"  
  
"No.....no way.....it....it can't be..." Ryo stammered.  
"Tell me that isn't who I think it is," Kento moaned.  
  
"Guys! What's going on!" Tanya demanded.  
"I...I think that's Anubis!" Rowen exclaimed.  
"Who?!" The armor was unmistakably the Ogre armor formerly worn by the deceased Dark Warlord leader and one-time Staff Bearer. The current Staff Bearer and Ancient, Kayura, was supposed to be the current bearer of the armor, however this person was most certainly not the slim and beautiful former Dynasty Priestess.  
".....A.....Anubis?" Ryo whispered.  
"Attack!!" Chaizar howled and the Dynasty minions rushed forth like water loosed from a ruptured dam. Ryo stood there, stunned, while his friends lunged forth to repel the attackers. Kento immediately locked horns with a soldier while Rowen rained a hail of gold arrows from above. Sage sliced three in half with one stroke of his nodatchi while Cye speared one in the chest and slammed it into another soldier. The Night Warlords seemed content to stand back and let their subordinates battle unaided. They could call in dozens of reinforcements on a whim if needed, but with the way the Lady Ronin mowed down just as many with a single toss of her chakaram, reinforcements would be needed.  
Ryo remained standing still. The battle seemed to slow as the mysterious person wearing the Ogre armor stalked towards him, each footfall leaving a deep imprint in the pavement. The long coiled chain of the kusari- gama, the Ogre armor's weapon, rattled as the weighted claw on the tip bobbed up and down. Sunlight gleamed off the wicked scythe attached to the other end. "Anubis..." Ryo whispered. The person's pace quickened, and he raised the scythe slowly. "Anubis, is that you?" The corners of the person's lips curled up slightly in a smirk. "Anubis! Answer me!" Ryo screamed.  
The person clenched the coiled chain between two fingers then reached up with his thumb and forefinger and grasped the brow of his helmet. He slipped it off smoothly and held it at his side, auburn hair falling down his back. Ryo's eyes widened when he saw that face, his worst fear confirmed. "Look upon my face, Ryo of the Wildfire, so it will be the last thing you see before you die!!" Anubis raised the scythe and swung down.  
Ryo scowled and let go of his shock, instincts overriding his initial fear. He slashed up with one sword, aiming to block the scythe. The blade struck the weapon where the scythe was attached to the metal shaft, then rattled upwards, bumping against something as it passed through the blade. The illusion distorted and Ryo saw his true foe.  
"Die, Wildfire!!" Scar howled and swung with his mace again. The blow caught Ryo in the chest and sent him crashing against the abandoned police car. It seemed the impact made him aware of an overwhelming sense of urgency, threat, danger.  
"Pull back!!" Ryo howled at the top of his lungs. The other Ronin paused in battle and glanced at him. "Fall back! Break away! Break away! Mia and Yulie are in trouble!!" he screamed and scrambled to his feet and took off running. The other guys glanced at Rowen, who shrugged, then ran after their leader.  
"Hey!! Where do you think you're going?!" Balthazar squawked.  
"This wasn't part of the plan! Scar, what did you do?!" Chaizar snapped.  
"Hey guys, don't forget about me." The Night Warlords turned around when they heard the smug voice. The Lady Ronin stood in the middle of the street with the Dynasty minions infront of her like pins in a bowling alley.  
".....crap in a hat..." Balthazar muttered. Tanya joined her swords together and began spinning them. She aimed the sword wheel at the army and unleashed her supreme power.  
"TYPHOON BLAST!!!" Wind whipped up violently and swept the Dynasty soldiers into a furious horizontal storm. Windows shattered and loose bits of debris flew into the mix. The three Night Warlords howled in dismay as the funnel swept upward and flung them high into the air and out of sight. Tanya separated her swords and held them at her sides as she surveyed the battlefield. "oooh yeah, I think I get that 'bull in a china shop' comment now...um....." she turned around. Luckily most of the civilians had already evacuated, and the authorities had long since fled the area. "Well that's a relief...but who was that guy that freaked the guys out so much? Hmm...If Ryo's right and Mia and that kid are in trouble, they won't get there fast enough..." She raised her arm and jerked her wrist slightly. Air built up pressure then hissed as it discharged and the golden blade tip of the grapple line shot into the air. The cord stretched almost a hundred feet before plunging into the roof of a building. The mechanism within the launcher whirred as the cord retracted, lifting the Lady Ronin into the air rapidly. She swung up, braced her feet against the wall, then leapt away. As she did so, the blade disengaged and the line whipped back into the launcher. Tanya fired again while in midair, and the blade shot off into the distance, catching another rooftop. She continued swinging from building to building using this method, becoming a pink blur in a race against time.  
*****  
"Where are your parents?" Mia panted as she and Yulie ran towards the parked jeep.  
"Mom's at home, and Dad's across town at a conference. He dropped me off at the mall so I could wait there until he came to pick me up."  
"Well, knowing how violent things can get when there's a Dynasty attack, it would be better if you came home with me. You can call your parents from there," Mia began as she searched for her keys. She barely had time to register the rasping metallic sound but immediately registered the pain as she felt something bite into her calf. She cried out and dropped her purse, collapsing to the ground on her side. Yulie gasped when he saw the gaping wound in Mia's left leg and looked up when he heard the approaching heavy footsteps of the attacker. His eyes widened, terror and confusion filling his mind.  
The warlord retracted his chain and coiled it up again, keeping the loop at his side as he walked down the street wards them. Mia propped herself up on one elbow and looked over her shoulder. "Anubis?" The former Ronin of Loyalty had removed his helmet. With such easy prey, he didn't need the protection, and it seemed just the sight of his face alone instilled fear more potent then the blood red mask of his helmet. Yulie blinked a few times then shook his head, trying to compose himself and fight back his fear. "Yulie!!" Mia protested and reached out as the boy ran towards the warlord.  
"Anubis! What's wrong with you! Why did you attack Mia like that! She didn't do anything to you! What happened to you!? I thought you were dead!" Yulie demanded. He stood no more than a couple of feet away from Anubis, yet the warlord made no move to strike him....at first. Anubis stared down at Yulie, his gaze meeting the boy's. Just then did Yulie notice how his eyes were red, not the firm, yet gentle green he remembered.  
The reddish glow in his eyes may have seemed ominous, yet the warlord's gaze almost looked regretful. Yulie stood there and made no move to dodge or flee as the warlord raised his arm. He moved to backhand the boy at first so he would strike him with the spikes on his gauntlet, but struck Yulie in the cheek with his palm instead, the blow hard enough to send the boy flying back and skidding against the pavement until he bumped into the crippled Mia. Yulie recovered from the blow and sat up.  
"Yulie! Don't worry about me! Get out of here! Now!" Mia ordered. Anubis began whipping his chain at his side, up and around, the weighted claw building up momentum. Yulie stood up as the chain moved faster and faster. "Yulie!!" Mia pleaded. Anubis smirked wickedly then hurled the claw at her. Yulie darted to the side and placed himself in the path of the chain, between it and Mia. The chain was going low, originally aiming for her head, but would likely pierce the boy in the gut... "YULIE!!"  
Two long blades skewered the chain, passing through two of the links and stopping its path. Yulie looked up in awe when he saw the pink armored form hovering in the air. Tanya held her weight up with the swords then jerked her arms to either side, shattering the chain as she wrenched it in two. She landed on her feet and stood up as Anubis jerked the broken chain back to his side. He coiled it up and stood there staring at her.  
"Yulie, grab a hold of my waist and hold on tight!" Tanya ordered as she sheathed her swords then knelt down and scooped up Mia in her arms. Yulie obeyed and wrapped his arms around the Lady Ronin's torso as she stood up. Tanya draped one of Mia's arms over her shoulder and had one arm around her waist while she raised her other arm and fired her grapple line. The line found purchase and Tanya leapt into the air and let the line carry her away. Yulie cried out, the same thrill that normally came from a roller coaster filling his body as the Lady Ronin sailed through the air. She swung around then to the side, landing behind the corner of another building. She set Mia down and Yulie let go and knelt by her side. "You two stay here. I'll take care of this guy," Tanya said and ran back to the street to face the new warlord. Yulie ran over to the corner and Mia staggered to her feet and limped after him. The two peeked around the corner to watch the battle.  
"I know the Dynasty has no limits when it comes to cruelty, but attacking an unarmed woman and child really is disgusting! The others sounded like they knew you, but all I see is a monster serving the Dynasty," Tanya sneered and drew out her swords.  
Anubis remained silent for a few moments. He almost looked surprised to see Tanya, then smirked. "Foolish Lady Ronin...you should know better," he purred and turned the scythe around in his grip so the blade hung upside down. "I am Cruelty Incarnate!"  
"Tanya! Watch out!" Yulie shouted.  
"That's his Blade Pulse attack!" Mia hollered. Tanya looked over her shoulder at them, confused, then glanced at Anubis. The warlord jerked the weapon slightly as if firing a gun. Golden bolts of energy danced along the blade before erupting in a discharge that sped over the pavement, shredding the ground as it hurtled towards the Lady Ronin. Tanya gasped then sheathed her swords quickly. She then took out the halves of her chakaram, joined them together, pulled the weapon back, then pushed it forward. The pulse struck the chakaram and bounced back, but the force still sent Tanya flying back-first into the side of the jeep. Anubis' eyes widened and his form distorted as he vanished, avoiding the reflected attack. Mia and Yulie hurried over to the Lady Ronin's side as she shook her head and sat up. "Tanya, are you allright!?"  
"Yeah....I think so..." Tanya looked over her shoulder at the dent she had caused in the car. "oops...sorry 'bout that."  
  
"Nevermind the car, you're more important."  
"MIA! YULIE!!" The three looked up when they saw the other Ronin arrive. "You two allright?" Ryo asked, panting from both exhaustion and distress.  
"They are now. What took you guys so long?" Tanya queried.  
"Genius here couldn't remember where we'd parked," Kento grumbled and jerked a thumb at Rowen, who bapped him in the shoulder with his bow in retaliation.  
"What about Anubis? Where did he go?"  
"I think he teleported away. He's gone, for now," Mia said as she pulled herself up by the driver's side rear-view mirror. Blood still trickled out of her wound.  
"Whoa Mia, you shouldn't be moving with that serious a wound. Let me take care of that," Sage offered and knelt beside her.  
"There's a first aid kit in the back," she said. Cye went to retrieve the kit and the two worked to bandage her wound. Tanya walked over to her brother's side.  
"Ryo, who was that guy? You called him by name. Did you know him?" Ryo glanced at her sadly then looked up, staring off into space wistfully.  
He gazed too low to notice the dark armored figure standing on a rooftop just across the street. The figure had his arms folded over his chest arrogantly. His face twisted into a sneer, auburn hair whipping about in the high breeze.  
"So, Mardrena....even through the span of ages, you still seek to mock me. I can sense your power has remained the same, but mine has increased greatly. My enemy, I will at last obtain the revenge denied me four hundred years ago..."  
*****  
Mia sat in bed with her back snuggled comfortably against several pillows. The guys had fetched every pillow they could find, even ones from their own beds. *They're so sweet,* she thought as she worked on editing some assignments from her students at school. Even when recovering she preferred not to be idle. She paused mid-sip while drinking some tea when she heard a slight rap on her bedroom door. The door creaked open slightly and Ryo poked his head into the room meekly. "Hey there! Come on in, sit down," Mia invited and patted a spot on the comforter. Ryo walked over quietly and slowly sat down. He remained quiet for a while then looked up at her.  
"Um...so....you doing okay?"  
"I've survived worse," Mia assured cheerfully. She frowned when she noticed how depressed Ryo looked. "Ryo? Are *you* okay?" Ryo sighed and closed his eyes.  
"I should've been there sooner....you could've been killed!"  
  
"Ryo, things will happen, and you can't be everywhere in a heartbeat."  
"That's no excuse! I could've gotten there faster!"  
"Ryo, the guys told me how you stopped the battle when you sensed I was in danger. If you hadn't cried out like that, Tanya wouldn't have known to come as fast as she did, so you did your fair share. It's okay. Just let it go," Mia comforted and rubbed the back of his hand. Ryo placed his other hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently. Mia pulled her hand back after a while then went back to her work while Ryo sat there quietly.  
"Mia...if someone has dreams...and think they mean something....does that mean they're crazy or on weed?" Ryo asked. Mia raised an eyebrow and put her pen down.  
"Well I don't think that's indicative of insanity or a nasty drug habit, it's just sometimes dreams can reflect emotional stress over recent events. Why do you ask?"  
"Well....when I woke up this morning, it was from this horrible dream...and...after what happened today, the more I thought about it, the more it started to make sense....Mia, I had a dream about Anubis being brought back from the dead!"  
"What?" Ryo shifted his position on the bed and began waving his hands slightly.  
"In my dream, I was standing at the foot of a grave, crying, and it was raining pretty heavily. Then the ground opens up and this dead black dragon comes out! It starts becoming alive again and then it's wearing armor. The dragon didn't really want to attack me, but in the dream I saw Dygra and she was controlling it. I saw Tanya arrive and she offered to help me fight the dragon and try to save it, but then I woke up..." Mia opened her mouth but Ryo turned around and pulled something out from under his arm. "After we got back home, I checked out the paper to see if anything unusual had happened. Last night a storm front moved through, weather people said it moved unusually fast for a front of that size. They reported electrical disturbances and several lightning strikes, particularly in this area of the city," Ryo pointed to a small map in the upper corner of the article. "That's the graveyard where we buried Anubis after the War! And that's not all.  
"Workers at the graveyard reported a desecration at one of the burial plots. They said that someone had dug a hole in one of the graves, but forensics describe it as appearing as if *something came out of the coffin*! They didn't release the name of the person who was buried there, but a reporter took this picture of the crime scene," Ryo pointed to a grainy photo of caution tape surrounding the site, and the statue of an angel behind it. "I saw that statue in my dream! That was where we buried Anubis! I had that dream the *exact same time* this happened! It can't be the result of stress, because up until today I really hadn't thought much about Anubis' death!"  
Mia didn't know what to say at first. She chewed on her pen cap a moment then lowered her arm. "Well...I know you've had a tendency to receive dreams in the past pertaining to the others, but I wouldn't doubt it if your armor has given you some ability to receive prophethetic dreams of some sort. From what you described, all I can say is it probably means this wasn't Anubis' choice, and that there is hope we can save him. The question is how. You guys do have your mystical armors, but you're not spell casters. Maybe Kayura would know, but we haven't heard from her in a while."  
Ryo gripped folds of the comforter in one hand and let the newspaper slide off the bed. He sighed and shook his head. "He was our friend...he may have been evil in the past but he became our friend and he helped us till the end...he doesn't deserve this!" Mia squeezed his hand again reassuringly.  
"We know Tanya's spirit is Hope. If she appeared in your dream then that means he can be helped, and would want to be helped. Even when he was controlled by Talpa, Anubis had a strong will. We can only hope that his will can overcome this spell."  
"I hope you're right, Mia, because even if he is our friend, if he endangers any more civilians, we'll have no choice...and I don't want him to die by my hand..."  
*****  
Anubis stalked through the halls of the fortress alone. He barely had an idea of the layout and wanted to find a quiet room to meditate.  
"Stop right there, Traitor!!" Anubis stiffened and turned around slowly to face his accuser. His face twisted into an annoyed sneer when he saw Balthazar. "I saw what happened after we returned to the citadel. We may have failed on our part in the end, but you had every chance to succeed! You waited too long to dispose of the woman and child, and that allowed the Lady Ronin time to move them out of combat. Not only that, you *allowed* her to reflect your own attack. I think...you did that on purpose," Balthazar sneered as he began pacing around the warlord. "I think that was some faint whisper of your past life. In your heart you are still aligned with the Ronin, and even now you seek to undermine our efforts by being too lenient on your prey. Dygra may trust her magics, but I don't trust anyone who has been tainted by the Ancient's Will."  
Anubis stared at the warlord for several moments. Balthazar jumped slightly when he thought Anubis was going to strangle him again. Instead, Anubis leaned close until their faces were but inches apart. "I, do not answer to you, *coward*. I do not answer to Dygra..." Balthazar's eyes widened at that remark, but Anubis clamped one hand over his mouth and squeezed his cheeks tightly as if chastening a child. "I will do things in my own way, at my own pace, and not according to the whims of any other. Understand this....and stay out of my way!!!" With that, Anubis slammed Balthazar against the wall so hard, his head banged against the stone, rendering him unconscious. Anubis barely spared him another glance before walking away to some dark corner of the citadel.  
He didn't notice the shadow-shrouded figure standing behind the corner of the hall. Dygra stepped out into the hall and walked over to Balthazar quietly. She glanced down at him and sniffed in disgust then looked up at the departing warlord.  
*****  
"So what's with this Anubis guy anyway? You all knew him some time ago?"  
"Sort of...." Rowen began. Ryo was still up in Mia's room, but the others were gathered at the dining table. Yulie sat off by himself on the sofa. "Anubis used to be the leader of the Dark Warlords. They served as Talpa's generals in the Dynasty Wars. Back then we got our asses handed to us in battle, and Anubis gave it to us on a silver platter. He was one of the most vicious enemies we'd ever faced at that point, and it was no small wonder: He was the Warlord of Cruelty."  
"But what we didn't know at the time was that the Ronin Armors and the armors worn by the four Dark Warlords were forged from Talpa's armor. Despite this common link to evil, the armors on their own had the capacity for good or evil, depending on the wearer. Anubis was recruited from the feudal age where he served as a noble warrior in ancient Japan. Back then it was do or die, and those were the qualities Talpa saw in him and desired in a Dynasty General," Sage continued.  
"Even though he was a real jerk, Anubis always seemed different from the other warlords. They always used tricks and stuff to get at us, but Anubis just took on us straight on, no tricks, just his own strength. He also rarely picked on an unarmed opponent unless ordered or unless he'd beat the solid crap out of him in battle. That was probably when he'd started realizing that Talpa was wrong, but Talpa wasn't the type to allow any chance of rebellion. He tried to break Anubis' will and control him totally. We were still able to defeat him, and when The Ancient saved him from being retaken, he finally began to understand his armor and his spirit," Kento added.  
"The Warlord armors differed from ours in the sense that their powers derived from deeper human emotions, and the four seasons: Autumn, Winter, Spring, and Summer. Anubis' armor represented Spring, and it drew power from the fury of the battle. He could be called the Warrior of Rage, but he could also be considered the Ronin of Loyalty. When Talpa began his last campaign to collect all Nine Armors, he had captured everyone except Anubis and Ryo. Anubis could have escaped on his own, but he helped Ryo, and fought at his side until his armor was captured," Cye finished.  
"Anubis returned shortly after Talpa had captured Kento, Sage, and Cye. He worked with Mia and Yulie to find a way to finally defeat Talpa, but he died freeing a woman called Kayura from Talpa's control. I think seeing Anubis alive like this really bothers Ryo. He considered Anubis more of a close friend," Rowen noted.  
"But if he's evil now, what are we gonna do if he attacks the city, or us, again?"  
"The same thing we do to all our enemies: destroy them," Rowen stated.  
"Guys! You can't do that!" Yulie cried out, and jumped out of his seat. "You didn't see what I saw! Anubis never wanted to hurt me and Mia. He was being controlled! I could see it! He's under a spell or something, because his eyes were red!"  
"Yulie, that may be true, but we don't have the means of undoing that spell. Our armors don't have that kind of power. If Anubis continues attacking, we'll have to kill him. Besides, I would think he'd rather be dead than serving the Dynasty against his will," Rowen explained solemnly. He knew Yulie considered Anubis a close friend too, but the Ronin could not allow such emotions to interfere if innocent lives were endangered. Yulie's shoulders sagged and he went back over to the sofa to brood. He felt the cushion shift as someone sat beside him. Tanya wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders and hugged him slightly. Yulie looked up into her bronze- brown eyes, feeling comforted by the gesture. He barely knew the Lady Ronin, but he remembered Mia saying something about her being the Warrior of Hope. If there were any chance of Anubis being rescued, it lay with her.  
Whiteblaze had barely moved from his spot on the floor, napping since the Ronin returned from the city. He would twitch his ears occasionally during the Ronin's discussion, but so far remained quiet. His eyes opened abruptly and he lay there on the floor for a while before rising to all fours and turning around. A low growl escaped his throat and his thick fur bristled.  
"What's his problem?" Kento muttered. Whiteblaze flattened his ears and bared his teeth, staring off at the north side of the house. Rowen frowned. Whiteblaze never reacted in such a way unless... Rowen's eyes widened and he stood up too.  
"Oh man...he wouldn't..." They could hear it now, a faint crashing sound outside.  
"He would..." Cye whispered and they took off for the door leading outside. They ran out into the front yard and halted when they saw the figure walking towards them.  
"MARDRENA!! Come out and face me, now!!" Anubis screamed as he steadily approached. "I know you are here. We will finish our battle, and I will be the victor! Show yourself, now! Cowardess!"  
"Mardrena? Why does he want her?" Kento muttered.  
"He probably thinks you're her, but why?" Sage asked Tanya.  
"I-I'm not sure...I sure as hell have never met this guy before...but....Rowen, you said Anubis was from a long time ago, right?" Rowen nodded. "Mardrena wore the Armor of Typhoon during that time. It's possible she may have fought him back then."  
"And from the way Anubis is yelling, he must've lost...badly."  
"Mardrena! Are you too afraid to face me now? Where are you!!" Anubis howled. Tanya glanced at the others then took a step forward gingerly.  
"Anubis, right? Look, Mardrena is dead. She's been dead for over four hundred years. My name is Tanya. I'm the new Lady Ronin now."  
"You send post-adolescent maids to serve as your emissaries? Where are you!! We will finish our battle, tonight!!" Anubis didn't seem to have heard Tanya.  
"Oooohkaaay...I may not know him real well, but I am going to kick his ass..." Tanya growled. Rowen turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth.  
"Ryo! Ryo! Get out here now! Anubis is here!!" he hollered. The patio door slid open and Ryo ran out onto the deck.  
"What?" He looked up and saw Anubis and scowled. He then crouched and leapt into the air, landing on the ground wearing Ronin sub-armor. "Anubis, you have no right coming here! As long as you serve the Dynasty, you are not welcome!"  
"My quarrel is with the Bearer of Typhoon, Ronin Leader, *not* you-" Anubis' eyes widened slightly when he sensed something.  
*Anubis...what do you think you're doing? I did not give you permission to leave the citadel to embark on your own personal grudges...*  
*Dygra...stay out of this. This is between me and the Lady Ronin. This does not concern you...* Anubis flinched from a hidden pain and raised a hand to his head.  
*Oh, but it does. I brought you back so you could serve me in destroying the Ronin Warriors. You will serve that purpose, and no other.*  
"My revenge...takes greater priority...than your whims...I will...not be denied," Anubis growled. Ryo raised an eyebrow when it seemed he was talking to himself.  
*Your will is of no consequence! You are mine, body and spirit! I command you now to attack that building, and kill all who dwell there!* Anubis clutched the sides of his head, armored fingers digging into his hair.  
"You do not command me! I serve my own fate!!"  
"You serve me, and you *will* obey me!!" Dygra proclaimed from her throne room and curled her claws. Golden energy crackled above her palm, mixing with violet energy. Back at the estate, Anubis doubled over and began screaming.  
"Anubis!!" Ryo cried out when he saw the warlord in obvious pain. "It's Dygra...she's trying to control him. Fight it! Anubis! Fight it!!"  
"You...serve...the Dynasty....ALONE!!" Dygra howled and clenched her fist. Anubis stood up straight all of a sudden, head bowed and eyes shadowed by his bangs.  
"Anubis?" Ryo whispered. Had the old warlord won the contest of will?  
"I serve only the Dynasty, and you will die, all of you, by my hand," Anubis spoke almost robotically and looked up at them. He uncoiled his chain and prepared to lash it.  
"No! ARMOR OF WILDFIRE!!" Ryo immediately donned his armor and ran out to face the warlord, ignoring his friend's desperate protests. "I won't let you fight here! Not here! Not in this place!!" Anubis was in the middle of unleashing his attack, but Ryo grabbed his wrists and began grappling with him. He frowned in worry when he realized he could no longer see the warlord's eyes, just the angry, violent red glow.  
"Ryo!!" The other Ronin armored up and took out their weapons.  
"If Anubis uses his attack this close to the house, it'll tear the entire area to shreds!" Cye said, worried.  
"Tanya, you have that grapple line, right? Use it to capture Anubis so we can drag him away from here. Kento, your bo can do a similar thing. Help her out," Rowen ordered.  
"Uh...okay..."  
"Whoa! Guys! Look at Ryo's armor! It's doing something!" Sage exclaimed when he saw the Wildfire armor give off a pulsating red light. Ryo barely noticed the glow at first, focusing more on keeping Anubis from using his ultimate power. He didn't notice the ring of glowing red energy that formed right above his head and expanded to the width of a hula hoop. The ring parted into multiple hoops and descended over the Ronin Leader and Anubis. The rings hovered close to the ground then rose up suddenly, sweeping over the two. Ryo gasped when he saw both Anubis' form and his own fading into reddish light. The rings swept downward once more and the two were gone.  
"They're...gone...where did they go? They just vanished!"  
"The...volcano...they're at...Mt. Fuji..." Rowen whispered. Cye blinked when he noticed a faint bluish glow in the Ronin of Strata's eyes.  
"How do you know that? Can you be sure?"  
"I can see them. My armor-we have the means to follow them. Try and picture in your mind where they are. They're on the north slope of the mountain, close to the base where the forest drops off," Rowen said, eyes still glowing.  
"Hello! Most of us have never been to the volcano!" Kento protested.  
"Our armors share a common bond now. Don't try to see with your eyes, feel it in your spirit! Ryo is in danger, and we must go to him." The others glanced at each other, shrugged, then closed their eyes and bowed their heads. Tanya looked completely lost.  
"Rowen! Guys, what the hell are you all talking about? Guys?" Her eyes widened when she saw rings of light form above them, each corresponding with the color of their armor. The rings expanded and began rising up and down. "Guys!!" Tanya reached out for Rowen, barely placing her hand on his shoulder plate when the entire group faded, leaving Mia and Yulie with Whiteblaze to guard them.  
*****  
Rings of light appeared in the air above the blackened north slope of Mt. Fuji. The rings of light expanded slightly, moved down to the ground, then swept back up and vanished, depositing five confused people on the slope.  
"What the bloody hell was that?!" Cye exclaimed.  
"I...I think it was a teleport," Sage breathed.  
"We can *do* that?" Kento asked and scratched the brow of his helmet.  
"It could be one of our secondary powers. There's a lot about these new armors we still don't fully understand," Rowen commented. Neither of them seemed to notice the Lady Ronin as she swayed on her feet and had a hand clamped over her mouth. Warrior of the Wind or not, the instantaneous travel left her feeling nauseous.  
"There they are!" Cye cried out and pointed to further up the slope.  
Ryo grunted as he collided back first with the hardened lava. He jumped to his feet and tried to leap over Anubis, but the warlord lashed out with his chain and threw him back. The Wildfire armor screeched in protest as it ground against stone and stiff lava. *He won't let me go past. He knows I'll be at the height of my power if I get in the crater. That's why he keeps tossing me back.* "Anubis! I don't want to fight you! I had a dream and in it I saw that you didn't want to fight us. You aren't our enemy, you don't have to be. Dygra is controlling you against your will, trying to break you and mold you into her pawn. She disturbed you from your rest to serve her whims. You can't allow her to do that. If you can hear me, and I *know* you can, try to break her spell. You resisted Talpa in the First War, you can do it again, against Dygra! Please!!"  
"All...I know...is *hate*!! AAARRAAGH!!" Anubis howled and slashed with his scythe. Ryo dodged and blocked a second slash with a sword.  
"Well? Aren't we gonna kick his ass?" Tanya asked.  
"Not yet. Ryo's trying to get through to Anubis, and since he knew him best, he's got the best chance of breaking the spell."  
"And if he can't?" Rowen glanced at her.  
"*Then* we'll kick some ass."  
Ryo swatted away the incoming claw chain and fended off another slash with his second sword. *This isn't working. Dygra's hold is too strong...wait! Anubis wouldn't obey Dygra because he thought Tanya was Mardrena and wanted to fight her. It distracted him from the spell.* "Tanya! Help me!!" Ryo cried out as he dodged another strike. He saw uncertainty in his sister's eyes. "I had a dream about Anubis coming back. You helped me to fight him. It wasn't just a dream, it was a prophecy! Help me fulfill it!"  
Rowen opened his mouth to protest. Even though Tanya had great skills, Anubis in his heyday could take down all five Ronin with little effort, and even Ryo with his new armor began faltering in the battle. Tanya didn't wait for any comment and stepped forward swiftly and raised her blade launcher. Air popped from released pressure as six small golden boomerangs shot out of the mechanism. Anubis looked over his shoulder when he heard a soft whirring sound. He snarled like a beast when some of the golden blades sliced into his arms and chest. One grazed his cheek, leaving a faint cut. He bared his teeth and locked his glowing eyes on his attacker. His eyes widened and the glow seemed to fade slightly when he saw the Lady Ronin approaching.  
"You are Ryo's friend, and if he believes you can be saved, I will aid him," Tanya began. Anubis blinked when he began hearing a second voice, older, with a foreign drawl as Tanya's words faded into someone else's.  
"Ken ye prove yuir not the coward here? T'weren't I who fled from ye. Ye ran from me!" Anubis let his arm down slightly, the glow dimming gradually.  
"Mardrena....nnnnyyyaaagh!!" Anubis screamed and raised the scythe. He swung down, but Tanya ducked and drove her fist into his gut, just above the crotch. Anubis heaved from the blow, mouth hanging open and spit dripping out of his mouth. He recovered quicker than Tanya had expected, and the Lady Ronin cried out and began struggling when the warlord wrapped one arm around her neck. He wanted to crush her, strangle every last ounce of defiance out of her...  
"ANUBIS!!!" Anubis glanced over his shoulder and saw Ryo leap into the air and descend quick as a raptor, both blades drawn. "Hands off my sister!!" Anubis released the Lady Ronin from the arm lock and turned to face Ryo, but growled in rage when Tanya drew out one of her chakaram halves and sliced him across the back, cutting through the layers of his surcoat and into his sub-armor.  
"Cowards! You attack me from behind?! Face me head on!!" Anubis hissed as he tried swatting Tanya away with his chain.  
"That's it, Anubis. Remember your old honor, remember the man you were," Ryo whispered. Tanya fired her grapple line, and through her will she manipulated it to encircle the warlord loosely. She prepared to give the command for it to tighten...  
*You are MY servant, and I will NOT lose you to them! I did not expend my energies only to be wasted by giving the Ronin another ally!!* Anubis' eyes snapped open, wide, and he threw back his head and screamed like a demon. His armor gave off golden light that formed a sphere of energy around him. The energy exploded, sending both Ronin Leader and Lady Ronin flying back. Ryo landed on his back further up the slope while Tanya tumbled down a ridge, grapple line trailing out of its launcher limply.  
Dygra had reinforced her control, and now Anubis' eyes glowed with the deepest hatred of Hell. He glanced at the Lady Ronin, and it seemed he would go after her, but instead he turned around and trudged up the slope towards Ryo. Ryo had knocked the back of his head against a rock protuberance, the blow stunning him for a moment. He shook his head and looked, vision blurry at first, then focusing on the warlord towering over him. "At last...you will die..." Anubis growled, his voice sounding almost different.  
"Leave him alone!!" Anubis screamed and arched his back when four arrows struck him in the shoulders and lower back. "Ryo! Get up! We have to do an all out attack!!" Rowen howled. The others already had powered up their weapons. Ryo's eyes widened, then he sighed and relented. All attempts had failed...this was the last resort.  
*I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise...* "FLARE UP NOW!!!"  
"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!!"  
  
"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!!"  
  
"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!!"  
"THUNDER BOLT CUT!!"  
Anubis had keeled over from the initial arrow strikes. He looked up when he saw the five super powers heading towards him. All five powers struck the ground, engulfing him in a violent spectrum of mystical energy. Inwardly, Ryo hated to see such damage done to the mountain. As if mirroring his desire, his power and the other four began spiraling up in a pillar, shooting up into the sky before fading away.  
Rather than gouge a fresh crater in the mountain, the attacks had left a small indention several feet wide. Steam hissed off nearly molten rock, wavering slightly before a fresh gust blew them away. Ryo staggered down the slope towards the shallow hole.  
Anubis was lying on his stomach, head tilted to the side and eyes closed. He remained there, quiet and unmoving, he almost appeared to be resting. Ryo sighed and sagged to his knees, resting his swords against the ground. The other guys walked up to him.  
"I'm sorry, Ryo. But at least...he's back in a better place," Rowen comforted. Ryo didn't say anything for a while but nodded slightly and sheathed his swords.  
"So...what will we do with him now?" Kento asked. Ryo stood up.  
"We'll cremate him. The armor goes back to Kayura, but if the Dynasty is going to be this persistent about people who betrayed them, then we'll make sure they'll never disturb Anubis' peace again. We owe him that," he stated and walked towards them. They turned around and began walking down the slope of the mountain.  
"I can call Mia and have her bring the jeep over so we can take him back," Sage offered and slid off his helmet. He held it in one hand while he reached up towards his head, but paused when he saw a reflection in the golden fore crest. His eyes widened and he whirled around. "RYO! LOOK OUT!!"  
Ryo turned halfway around and saw the enraged warrior descending upon him like a demon. Anubis had his scythe raised and his eyes still burned with the spell of hate. Ryo stood there, frozen with shock, while the others rushed to draw out their weapons and stop the warlord. The point of the scythe came closer.  
"YAAAH!!" Anubis let out a confused snort when a loop of golden cord wrapped around him, binding his arms to his sides. His weapon slid out of his grip as he dropped back towards the ground. Small hands wrapped another loop of cord around his body then fashioned a knot deftly before shoving the blade-tipped end through the coil.  
The energy blast had thrown her far enough away from Anubis when Rowen gave the order to attack, and she had barely begun to awake when Ryo knelt on the ground, mourning. She saw Anubis rise from the ground, able to stand even after enduring the five super powers. She didn't bother retracting her grapple line, she merely gathered it up In her hands and chased after Anubis as he lunged at Ryo. Anubis now stood on the ground with both arms pinned to his sides securely, weapon far beyond grasp. He snarled and shook himself roughly, flinging the relatively tiny Lady Ronin from side to side. Tanya struggled to detach the launcher from her gauntlet, but Anubis kept struggling so much, she couldn't get a firm grip. Her eyes widened when she saw his armor emitting a faint golden aura, preparing for another nova.  
A thick black cable looped around Anubis' body and tightened so much, it squeezed his body uncomfortably and disrupted his concentration. "Lemme help you with that," Kento offered and held Anubis still by the shoulder. Tanya fumbled with the hidden switch on her gauntlet but at last managed to remove the launcher and handed it to one of the guys. Kento and Sage pressed Anubis down onto his knees and held him tight. The warlord continued struggling and snarling like a beast, but both cords were forged of substance far stronger than even his own rage. Ryo and the others ran up to him.  
"I can't believe he was able to survive all our attacks!" Rowen exclaimed.  
"Damn Dygra! She can't even let him die an honorable death!!" Ryo sneered. Anubis looked up at him, as if the sentence had stirred some memory.  
"We have him trapped. What do we do now?"  
"We may not have the power to break the spell, but Anubis can probably break it on his own. Our armors may have changed, but our spirits have not, and he is still a Ronin Warrior, same as any of us! He helped us in our time of need, and now it's time we return the favor. Anubis! Hear us and feel our spirits! Let us help you!" Ryo shouted and closed his eyes. Cye and Rowen shut their eyes and bowed their heads, and even though Kento and Sage followed suit, their hold on Anubis remained firm. Tanya stood by and watched as the silent ritual took place. Anubis screamed from an unseen pain.  
While the armors were worn on the bearer's bodies, the orbs would remain deep within the bearer's being. Anubis' orb normally shone with a golden light, but as if petrified by a gorgon's stare, the orb appeared gray and stony, frozen by Dygra's spell. Then, out of the black, five colored orbs took up orbits around the frozen orb. Red, blue, aqua, orange, and green, they began a fast paced dance around the stony sphere. Small bolts of energy crackled off and struck the surface of the stone casing. The orbs continued their dance and energy became more furious and rapid. Small cracks began appearing across the surface of the spell. Sheets of golden light poked through faintly.  
The first piece of the shell peeled away and fell into the void, soon followed by another, then more as the spell shattered. The colored orbs pulled back, gladdened by the golden orb's freedom, then huddled around it, welcoming it once more...  
Memories flooded into his mind, overwhelming him, confusing him. One by one, they found their places in his mind. Anubis blinked once, the glow in his eyes dimming. He blinked again, and the glow faded entirely. He blinked a third time, and his eyes changed back to green. The other Ronin opened their eyes then gasped in relief at seeing Anubis' true eyes, free at last from the curse.  
"...Ryo?..." Anubis whispered faintly.  
"Anubis! You're really back!" Ryo exclaimed.  
"Here dude, stand up," Kento offered and helped the warlord to his feet and unwrapped the thick black cable. Tanya hurriedly undid her knot and the two cables slid off Anubis. He stood there, swaying slightly from exhaustion.  
"Welcome back Anubis! You tough old guy, you're probably the strongest of us all!"  
"I beg to differ, Rowen!"  
"...Hard...rock...Strata....Kento...and Rowen," Anubis began whispering and looked up at them. "...Sage...and Cye...Ryo...Ryo?" Ryo frowned when he saw the warlord's brow wrinkled, eyes full of regret and sorrow. He didn't know that Anubis began remembering everything he did while under Dygra's control.  
"It's okay, Anubis. We've forgiven you," Ryo assured. Anubis still looked grieved.  
"Ryo...uuuuuhhh..." A dry breath rattled out of Anubis' mouth and he toppled over onto the ground, landing on his side.  
"Whoa! Anubis!!" Ryo cried out and knelt beside him.  
"Come on, Anubis! Don't give up on us now! Not after all you've been through!"  
  
"Anubis! ANUBIS!!" Tanya stood with the other Ronin as they tried to revive the fallen warlord. Anubis remained on the ground, unmoving, totally still...  
  
------------------------------------------------- *Ryo's prophecy was fulfilled, and together we freed his friend from the Dynasty spell...but at a great cost...His will is strong in battle, but even though the guys love him as a friend, his will to live is very weak in comparison. I have to wonder about this guy. The others say he's good on the inside, but I still feel uneasy. He used to be Talpa's main man, after all. He may have been a good friend and ally of the guys...but what about me? It was his hatred of Mardrena that allowed us the window of opportunity we needed to stop him. What did my predecessor do to him that would fill him with that kind of anger? I also have to wonder...if he hates her that much....how will he react to me?*  
  
*Next on Ronin Warriors: Aftermath*  
*The Lady Ronin and the Warlord* 


	4. The Lady Ronin and the Warlord

The Lady Ronin and the Warlord  
By Mardrena  
  
The realm was made of black and he sat alone on a single island of light, eyes closed in deep meditation. He had much to contemplate after his unwanted resurrection, and turmoil filled his mind as he tried to discern his new place in life. His brow furrowed slightly when he sensed a presence enter the realm, which was supposed to be his private refuge that no one else knew of. He scowled further when he heard faint voices whispering in his head. The whisperings became louder, and the voice more familiar. The voice became deeper and called out his name, and his eyes snapped open. He looked up and leapt to his feet when he saw the massive being looming over him.  
"Anubis...you fool, did you think you could escape my wrath, even in death?" Talpa rumbled. The platform Anubis stood on hovered about waist level with the Dynasty Emperor and rose slightly, as though being pulled by his will.  
"You send your minions to torment the Mortal World, and you awaken *me* from *my* rest to help them do it? There are no depths you won't sink to to accomplish your goals, even towards those who abandoned your service!" Anubis accused.  
"But Anubis, you never 'abandoned' my service. Once sworn to me, all who serve me are forever bound to obey my will. You were mistaken to believe that you could escape me. You thought you could 'change your heart' and join the Ronin Warriors to 'do good' and 'atone for the sins of your past'. You fool, your heart was as black and tainted as mine from the day you were born. That sort of corruption runs so deep, *nothing* can scour it away, even if you believe serving the Ancient's Will can do it."  
Anubis gasped when he saw black chains, like those on his weapon, shoot up from out of the black towards him. He tried to dodge as they streaked past, but couldn't escape them all as they coiled around his limbs and bound him tight.  
"You will serve my will, forever! Whether you like it or not!!!" The chains seemed to melt, covering Anubis' body with metal. The metal began cooling into his armor, and he could feel the darkness, the *hatred* filling him once more...  
*****  
Ryo sat up in bed suddenly and cast off his covers upon hearing the marrow-chilling scream. Sage's eyes snapped open and he propped himself up on one elbow. Doors slammed open as the awakened Ronin ran out of their rooms. Ryo was the first to enter the guest room and leapt onto the bed to restrain the person flailing about in the sheets.  
"ANUBIS!! Whoa dude, calm down! It's okay! You're safe! Nothing is wrong!" The old warlord kept screaming and twisting about under Ryo. Ryo grabbed both his wrists and pinned him down. "Get a grip! Its okay! You're with friends now!" Exhaustion seemed to finally take over and Anubis stopped struggling. The look of raw terror in his eyes was enough to break Ryo's heart. He reached out and placed a hand on the side of the warlord's neck and began stroking him. "It's okay. It's okay," he whispered soothingly. Anubis began taking deep, ragged breaths. "You're with friends now. You have nothing to be afraid of. Get some sleep. You still need to recover your strength." Anubis nodded slowly and closed his eyes. Ryo gave him a pat on the shoulder and got off the bed. He walked back out into the hall and shut the door behind him quietly.  
"Anubis have another freak out again?" Rowen asked softly.  
"Yeah..." Ryo replied and folded his arms over his chest.  
"Arrgh! That's the third time this night! How's a guy supposed to get some sleep around here?!" Kento complained, a bit too loudly.  
"Hey! Go easy on him!! Look, Anubis was forcibly raised from the dead. That can't be good for him psychologically."  
"Well me losing sleep over him going nuts every three or four hours isn't good for *me* psychologically, either."  
"We know you want to help him, Ryo, but we've done everything we can. It's up to him to defeat whatever demons still haunt him," Sage said.  
"But he shouldn't have to do it alone. There has to be a way we can help him!"  
"Like?" Cye prodded. Ryo placed his fingers on his forehead.  
"I don't know..." Ryo backed up against the wall and thumped the back of his head against it. He frowned and looked at Rowen. "Anubis is technically the same age as us, right? We could...show him a bit of normalcy. Let him know he's really safe here."  
"Ryo, Anubis came from an era of endless war and strife. What he did back then *was* considered normal for a guy his age."  
"Maybe back then, but he's with us now. He's just like any one of us, so let's treat him to some Ronin hospitality; make him feel comfortable and welcome. That's the best kind of therapy for him, right?" The other guys nodded in agreement. Tanya stood in the doorway of her room and watched them for a moment before going back to bed.  
*****  
Anubis barely stirred when the warmth of morning's first light crossed his face. He remained in bed sleeping peacefully even when the door to his room creaked open. He didn't seem to mind at all when a furry pair of lips closed around the collar of his borrowed tee and began tugging him out of bed. He grunted softly when he thumped onto the floor after being dragged out of bed, but was so deep in sleep he still didn't wake up after being dragged across the floor and out into the hall. He did grunt a few times as his body was dragged down the stairs, yet still persisted to sleep. A strong grip lifted him up into a chair and tried to seat him properly the first time. When he began to totter to one side, something caught him and pushed him back up until he leaned forward and stabilized his weight. He heard voices, but was so deep in sleep he couldn't tell if they came from his dream or from outside. His head tilted to one side as a thick, rough, wet surface scraped against his cheek. He felt something moist press against his face then the rough surface ran over his ear. He raised his shoulder and rubbed his ear against it to get rid of the wet feeling then moaned softly and slowly opened his eyes.  
"Hey! Don't be so stingy with those biscuits!"  
  
"Me? Stingy? You're the one trying to gobble all of them up."  
"Watch your sleeves, Rowen! You're gonna drag them all over the butter!"  
"Well if you're so worried, mister courteous, pass it over!"  
"Good morning, Anubis." His head jerked up slightly upon hearing his name. His vision cleared and he saw familiar faces seated at the table for breakfast.  
"Here's your plate. You might want to treat yourself to some of the biscuits before Kento gets his hands on them," Mia joked, ignoring the whine of protest from the aforementioned. Anubis blinked slowly and looked down at the dish set before him; Scrambled eggs and bacon with a side of mini-pancakes. He glanced to the side of the plate and spotted a knife and fork resting on half a paper towel napkin. He vaguely remembered what they were for and testily reached out for the utensils. He picked up the fork and stuck it into the lump of egg but paused and stared down at it.  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Eat up? It's got a lot of protein and stuff."  
"It's got a lot of cholesterol too, ya know. Too much egg isn't always a good thing."  
"Fft, my body burns up energy so fast, cholesterol's no worry for me."  
"Well you could've fooled us, chubby."  
"Hey! Watch where you poke that thing!"  
"Yo Ryo, what's up with that thing you have under wraps in the garage?"  
"None of your business."  
"Oooh, you got a little pet project going on?  
"I'm not saying anything."  
"Hey Anubis, you want the syrup?"  
  
*...I...don't...belong here...* he told himself as he poked the egg idly with his fork. Their voices began to get faint as he became lost in thought. They sounded so friendly and cheerful... *I don't belong with them...* Their talk slowly died down until the only sound in the room came from the scraping of his fork against the plate. *I don't deserve to be here...* Activity seemed to slow down around the table as the others frowned and glanced at him. They all looked worried, almost disappointed. Tanya, however, had a severely annoyed expression. Her chair scraped against the floor as she stood up. No one said anything when she walked around the table, heading towards where Anubis sat.  
Anubis continued tapping his fork against his plate. He had no warning when Tanya pulled back one hand and bapped him upside the head. He reeled forward slightly from the blow, mouth open in a silent protest. He reached up to the sore area with one hand and bit his lip. "F***!!!" he swore. Eyebrows went up upon hearing him say that.  
"...Okay...that's the first time I've heard a guy his age say that," Sage commented. Anubis looked up over his shoulder at the Lady Ronin.  
"What the hell is your deal?! We risked life and limb yesterday to free you from Dygra's control and you still act like she's standing right behind you breathing down your neck. Get it through your damn thick skull that you have nothing to fear from her anymore as long as you're with us. So stop acting like such a sorry-ass!!"  
Anubis had an almost hurt expression on his face. His memory was still, at best, dim, and he wasn't quite familiar with this new Lady Ronin, but he did know he did not like her manners or attitude. He slowly stood up and picked up his plate as he did so. He threw Tanya a saddened glance before heading for the door outside. Ryo waited until he left before saying anything.  
"Geez Tanya, you think you could've been any ruder with him!? He's only been dead, what, little more than a year? Give him some time!" he snapped. Tanya's upper lip was twisted in a slight sneer and she folded her arms over her chest and looked at him.  
"You can water a tree all you want, but if it still refuses to bear fruit, then give up on it." Ryo raised an eyebrow, confused by the odd proverb. "We've given Anubis every sign that he's safe and welcome, but if he still refuses to get his act together, all hope spent on him has been wasted." Ryo stared at his sister, appalled by this hard side of her he'd never seen before, and yet, what bothered him more than her statement was the fact that she may be right...  
*****  
He took his seat outside at the foot of a tree in the front yard and crossed his legs, resting his plate in his lap. He decided he'd rather withstand this new Lady Ronin's insults than guilt over wasting a well cooked meal, and began eating bit by bit.  
"Anubis?" The old warlord looked up upon hearing his name and saw the young boy standing a few feet away. He squinted, trying to identify the boy.  
"Yulie?...is that you?" Anubis asked as the boy walked over and sat down beside him. "My...you've grown quite a bit from the last time I saw you."  
"You saw me yesterday...but then again you were still under that spell, so I guess you wouldn't remember that part." Anubis frowned and averted his gaze. He remembered attacking Yulie, just not the details. He sighed and went back to eating. Yulie remained quiet for a long while and watched the old warlord. "Anubis...do you wish you were still dead?" Anubis pitched forward slightly as he nearly choked on a bit of pancake.  
"*cough* Yulie?!?!"  
"Well, do you?" Anubis frowned when he saw the seriousness in Yulie's expression. His initial irritation cooled and he set his fork down.  
"Yes...yes, I suppose I do..."  
"But why?" Anubis sighed and squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Because...Yulie, I died feeling fulfilled. I felt that I had achieved an honorable purpose...and I was content with my death...and...and then Dygra decides she needs to bring *me* back to do her dirty work, not only to fight the Ronin, but to spite them!" The bitterness in his voice was obvious. "...My time passed a long ago. I don't belong here."  
"Yes you do. You're our friend, and you belong with us."  
"Doing what!?"  
"You said you died feeling fulfilled, right? Well think of this as a second chance. You can do more good stuff with us. Being an honorable warrior isn't just how you die, it's how you live." Anubis raised an eyebrow and looked down, contemplating that.  
"There is great truth in your words...who said that?"  
"Eh, I heard it off Superfriends or something," Yulie shrugged and stood up. "I just wanted to stop by to see how you were doing, but if you need more time to think things over, just call my parents when you're ready. Maybe I can teach you how to play some sports or something, seeing as how you're in the modern age now and the city isn't under the grip of terror or some crap like that." Anubis blinked, surprised by the request. Yulie tucked his skateboard under his arm and ran off down the driveway. "See ya later!"  
Anubis was left sitting by the tree alone. He frowned and looked down at his nearly finished breakfast. He'd remembered the eggs and bacon being positioned like a face...  
*****  
The guys were in the middle of cleaning up the table and gathering all the dirty plates. Cye picked up an armload of plates but stopped and looked up when someone deposited another plate on top of the stack. The others paused in cleanup when they noticed Anubis. The old warlord looked down at the floor and remained silent for a while before looking back up. "I just had a very interesting chat with Yulie...I've decided I won't be doing The Ancient's memory any service by wallowing in my own depression. I was brought back from the dead to serve an evil purpose...but I endure to serve a greater good. It makes no sense now to give the armor back to Kayura. She cannot be both warrior and Staff Bearer at once, or her attention would be divided and resources strained. I have considerable knowledge of Dygra and her lieutenants. If I can aid you with my blade and experience, then I will. Victory against adversity comes only from unity of resolve."  
"And we'd be more than happy to have you as a part of the team," Ryo said.  
"You know, Anubis, you don't have to fight with us on the front lines. Technically, you're retired," Kento quipped. Anubis gave him an odd smirk and chuckled.  
"One does not 'retire' from being an armor bearer. The duty remains with the chosen until death takes them, be it from old age or the battlefield." That statement brought up old worries in some of them. Cye shifted his load of dishes and looked at the floor. "Though the burden is heavy, it need not be carried by one person alone."  
"That's the spirit," Mia beamed. Tanya stood at the far end of the table holding all of the used utensils and watched Anubis.  
*He's got a stronger will than I gave him credit for...*  
"Hey, you know, you need to catch up on the times, dude," Kento said and rested his elbow on the old warlord's shoulder. "Yeah, you're one of us now, so you gotta learn some modern ways. I know you weren't able to last time you were here, with Talpa threatening the world and all that, but we got plenty of time, and I can teach ya."  
"Like he needs to be taught by you," Cye snickered.  
"What was that?" Kento whirled around and grabbed his friend by the collar.  
"Hey! Holding breakables here!" Anubis folded his arms over his chest and chuckled. If it was fate he would live once more, there was no better age than now...  
*****  
After the dishes were washed and table cleaned up, most of the Ronin went off to nap or do some training. Rowen, however, remembered that there was a program he wanted to see that day, and now sat on the sofa in the den watching the TV. Anubis decided to join him, and sat on the opposite end of the sofa.  
"What did you say this thing was again?"  
"A television. Geez, Anubis. I thought with all the time you spent with Mia, you would've picked up on a few modernisms."  
"Rowen, between researching the Jewel of Life and dodging Dynasty assassins, I barely had time to admire the furniture."  
"oh...um...okay..." Things were quiet for a while after that. Then Rowen bit his lip and glanced at the old warlord again. "Hey Anubis. What's up with you and Mardrena?" Anubis glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "The other day, when you were still under Dygra's control, you were hell bent on getting to Tanya, except you kept calling her Mardrena. We all got the impression something must've happened between you two hundreds of years ago. What was it?" Anubis averted his gaze. "If it's still a sore nerve, never mind then. I just wanted to..." Rowen trailed off and shrugged.  
"It was when she first received her armor and began openly opposing the Dynasty. Talpa ordered me to put a stop to her. We fought, and I lost...badly."  
"But, how?" Anubis glanced at him again. "I mean, European and Japanese fighting styles are completely different, and you just said this happened when she first became a Lady Ronin, and here you are, a veteran Dynasty General...what happened?"  
"Mardrena...was a very unique woman, for a Westerner."  
"What kind of woman could she have been to defeat a Dark Warlord in the first battle?" Anubis gave him a peculiar smirk.  
"Well that depends on what kind of woman *you* are talking about. You seem to be under the impression that Western women were inept warriors. The kind of woman *I'm* talking about was powerful enough to rip out your stomach and play the Amazing Grace on it bagpipes-style before you even noticed your organ missing. What kind of woman are you talking about again?" Rowen stared at the former Dark Warlord, eyes wide and mouth in a tight O of surprise. "I thought so."  
*****  
Metal cranked and crunched as Ryo turned the wrench. He had to pause once or twice to tug his glove loose if it got stuck. He had only his own impatience to blame for wanting to finish so badly...  
"So this is your pet project?" Ryo looked up, first at the reflection in the metal, then over his shoulder at the person standing behind him.  
"Yup," Ryo replied and went back to fastening the bolt. Sage raised an eyebrow.  
"Where on earth did you get that in the first place?" he queried as he examined the spruced-up motorcycle. Most of the original casings over the engine and seats had been replaced with white and black, with a stylized samurai-helm emblem on the front plate.  
"Eh, found a wreck in the city during the end of the Second War, decided to restore it just for the heck of it. It's turned out quite nicely if I do say so myself. Named her the 'Ronin Rider'." Ryo went back to work but paused when he didn't hear anything from the Date warrior and looked back over his shoulder. "Seeing as how I doubt you read much, if any comics when you were young, I guess you don't get the humor."  
"Oh I get the humor. I just forgot to laugh..."  
"Well except for this one bolt, she'll be ready to ride. Wanna have the first honor?"  
"Ryo...I wouldn't be caught dead on that thing." With that, Sage walked off. Ryo blinked in surprise, stunned by his offer being shot down so roughly.  
"...Owch....mmhn," he shrugged then went back to work. He finished tightening the bolt then began examining the vehicle for any flaws before the first test. "So, you come to poke fun at her too, Anubis?"  
"How did you-?" Ryo poked the highly polished front wheel plate, and the reflection in it. "Ah...no, actually I was just curious about what you were working on." Anubis glanced to the side when he saw Whiteblaze pad into the garage. "It seems he is too."  
"Sage turned his nose at my offer, but you two can be the first to see the Ronin Rider in action," Ryo snickered and straddled the vehicle. He rose up slightly before coming down hard on the pedal. The motorcycle roared to life with a cry that would've put Whiteblaze to shame, and the tiger himself didn't seem at all pleased as Ryo gunned the engine several times, a wild, ecstatic grin on his face. Whiteblaze stalked over to the front wheel plate and sniffed at the samurai-helm emblem. Then he flattened his ears and growled softly. "Relax, Whiteblaze. You're a bigger kitty than this baby will ever be," Ryo assured and let the engine settle into a steady purr.  
"What is this for, anyway?" Anubis asked.  
"You ride it, of course. Actually, it's more for personal use. I can't go into town riding you all the time. You know what happened last time I did that," Ryo told Whiteblaze. The tiger didn't seem at all impressed and walked alongside the vehicle. Then he raised one hind leg... "WHOA! Whiteblaze! Leg down! Leg-DOWN!!" Ryo ordered. Whiteblaze looked at him then sniffed and turned around and walked out of the garage.  
"Methinks he feels a bit outshone by your new creation," Anubis commented.  
"Nah. He's too well pampered to let his spirits get dampened...so, you wanna ride?"  
"What? Me?! Ryo, I barely know what that thing does, let alone how to operate it."  
"You can learn. Come on, I know how you love a good challenge." Anubis looked at the vehicle, uneasy about the offer. "Unless you're scared..." Ryo teased. Anubis narrowed his eyes and glared at Ryo icily. More than any of the other Ronin Warriors, the Ronin Leader knew which buttons to push on the old warlord...  
*****  
The roar of the city nearly drowned out the roar of the engine as the vehicle sped over the pavement. Drivers on the highway paid little heed to the two people astride the motorcycle. "As you can see, it's not all that hard to master. The main concern is keeping your balance. Yip!" Ryo demonstrated as he weaved in and out of lanes nimbly. Though both riders were wearing helmets, Anubis still felt wary and held on tight to Ryo. "You also have to keep your eyes on the road and observe all signals. Other than that, keep your eyes on the road, hands on these, and you'll be okay," Ryo assured as he ramped up speed along the highway. Anubis glanced down at the controls and various gauges.  
"Interesting...like a horse with no reins..."  
"Yup. And the only thing this baby eats is gas." Ryo slowed down as they entered the city streets. He scanned along the sidewalk for a suitable place to park then found one and guided the Rider in. He turned off the engine then removed his helmet.  
"You think you'd be willing to give it a try later on?" he asked as Anubis took off his helmet and got off.  
"I suppose..."  
"C'mon Anubis, lighten up some. You're still acting all jittery."  
"I know, but I'm still trying to adjust to this modern age..."  
"You have all the time in the world, plus your friends to help you out." Anubis smiled, feeling comforted by that. He frowned and glanced to the side when he noticed a commotion in the street. A police car parked near a café started up as two officers hurriedly leapt inside. Ryo noticed this also and tried to tune his hearing.  
*"...three armored warrior sightings in the downtown area, matching the descriptions from yesterday's attack. All units available required for immediate assistance..."*  
"You hear that? They're back again," one officer said to his partner."  
"This town gets weirder by the year," the partner replied as the car sped off.  
"Sounds like Chaizar and his buddies again...up for a fight?"  
"You sure? Just the two of us?"  
"Hey, if you were powerful enough to scare the piss out of us back in the Dynasty Wars, you'll be more than able to mop the floor with those guys."  
"Now *there's* a comforting thought," Anubis snickered.  
"Get back on. We can get there faster if we ride," Ryo said and put his helmet back on. He started the engine and the two sped off, following the police car...  
*****  
"They attack randomly? Merely smashing things at abandon? This new generation of warlord has no sense of style..." Anubis commented as he and Ryo entered the attack zone. Both wore their armor, having transformed after Ryo ducked the Rider into an alley.  
"There they are..." Ryo nodded to the barrier of police cars and the scattered officers trying desperately to take down the attacking Dynasty elite.  
"Bwahahahah!!" Balthazar laughed as he dropped from the sky and landed on the hood of one of the cars, plunging his thrusting dagger deep through to the engine. Scar roared as he swung his mace, the spiked head grinding through the entire windshield of another car. When the car alarm went off, Chaizar sliced it in half with his crescent blade.  
"Looks like we arrived just in time," Ryo muttered as he parked the Rider close to the police barricade. The officers cast wary glances at the two armored warriors.  
"Um...Ryo...why are they staring at me like that?"  
"You kinda made a bad impression yesterday."  
"Ah..." The officers glanced at each other, as if debating whether to target these newcomers. One ejected an empty clip from his sidearm and loaded a fresh one.  
"Get your men to safety! We'll handle this!" Ryo called to what he assumed was the commanding officer. The officer frowned then waved to his men.  
"Pull back!" he ordered.  
"Well...at least they're smarter than yesterday..." Ryo muttered.  
"Ah, if it isn't the Ronin Leader and the Traitor. While we did launch this attack in order to draw the attention of the Ronin Warriors, we expected all of them to be here. Where are your comrades?" Scar hissed.  
"They're at home resting for a real battle. In the mean time, I'm sure the three of you will do just fine for target practice," Ryo joked. Chaizar wrinkled his nose when he saw what was parked behind Ryo.  
"What on Earth is *that* thing!?" Ryo looked over his shoulder.  
"It's a motorcycle," he replied and shrugged. Balthazar blinked, intrigued.  
"You built it?"  
"I did," Ryo said smugly.  
"Wow...you're good-OW!" Balthazar flinched when Chaizar cuffed him.  
"Quit that, you!"  
"Dygra sent us on a mission to capture the five Ronin Warriors, but I suppose if we dispose of the strongest threats, the rest will be easy to overwhelm," Scar declared.  
"You hear that, Anubis? They think you're a strong threat," Ryo said with a grin.  
"Shall we confirm their beliefs?" Anubis asked and began swinging his chain. The three Night Warlords readied their weapons.  
"The two of you alone are no match for the three of us!" Chaizar growled. Balthazar gasped and looked up when he saw four colored rings appear in the air on either side of the two defending warriors. The rings split into multiples then lowered down to the ground before sweeping back up and vanishing.  
"You might want to rethink your math, Chaizar," Sage countered. Ryo blinked.  
"Whoa, what are you guys doing here? How'd you know we were fighting?"  
"Thank Rowen. He said he saw you two were in trouble," Kento said and jerked a thumb at the Ronin of Strata. Ryo glanced at him just in time to see a slight blue glow fading from Rowen's eyes.  
"It's a good thing I was wearin' my armor while practicing, otherwise I wouldn't have noticed," he explained.  
"Where's Tanya? She didn't come with you?" Anubis asked.  
"She was taking a shower. No one wanted to disturb her," Cye answered.  
"Well, Chaizar, you know what they say, two's a party, six's a shindig, and today is so not your lucky day," Ryo shrugged then grinned. Chaizar scowled. Dygra had prohibited them from bringing any extra troops... However, she did give them other tools to use.  
"You're mistaken if you think we were sent to fight you alone, Ronin Warriors. Dygra doesn't just want us to defeat you; she wants us to capture you!!" Balthazar reached behind and pulled out something folded up in his hand. He shook it out then swept it forward and flung it over the nearest Ronin: Kento.  
"What the-AAAHHH!!" The other Ronin gasped when they saw the net of fine purplish energy fibers drape over their friend's shoulders. The moment the fibers touched his armor, violent bolts of energy coursed over his body. The current stopped and the net contracted around him, and the Ronin of Hardrock let out a rattling sigh before collapsing to the pavement on his back.  
"And we have more where *that* came from! Ah hahaha!!" Chaizar and Balthazar took out more nets and flung them at Sage and Cye. Sage tried slashing at the net and Cye tried spearing it and flinging it away, yet as though with a life of their own, the nets swooped around the weapons and wrapped themselves around the shoulders of their targets. Rowen leapt into the air and put an arrow to the string.  
"You won't get me!" he vowed and began charging the arrow.  
"Rowen! Hold your fire! You can't do that in the city!" Ryo cried.  
"Such weak sympathy for your protectorate will be your demise!!" Both of them had no time to react as Scar and Chaizar flung two more nets at them. Rowen tried flying higher and swatting away the net, but the net swooped around and grabbed him from behind like a giant hand. He dropped towards the ground, landing hard on his back with a sickening crunch. Ryo barely had time to cry out before a net ensnared him.  
"Dygra engineered these herself, and I'd say they proved to be well worth the investment," Scar chuckled as he surveyed the five paralyzed Ronin. Anubis growled.  
"Such cowardice and shameful tactics! It embarrasses me that you *call* yourselves Dynasty Warlords!!" he sneered and gripped his chain.  
"Oh save your breath. Your bleeding heart battlefield honor has no place in this new order. Mistress Dygra commanded that we capture them, and whatever works, works!"  
"She told us not to bother with you or the Lady Ronin, though I suppose we'll get a nice bonus anyway if we bring you to her, Traitor!" Balthazar cried and flung another net at Anubis. Anubis raised one arm and the net caught onto the spikes on his gauntlet. He grit his teeth as energy crackled over his armor, sparking onto his chest. Then he gripped folds of the net and flung it away. "How is it the net takes them but ignores you?!"  
"The hand of the Dynasty recognizes its own," Anubis stated.  
"Then....this means you will join us once more?" Balthazar asked.  
"No, you fool! It means I've developed an immunity! Now! Return them to me!" Anubis demanded and flung his chain, aiming to slice open the nets and snag one of the guys. Chaizar used his crescent to swat away the claw and grabbed the nets holding Rowen and Ryo. Scar flung Kento over his shoulder and Balthazar took Cye and Sage.  
"Not so fast, Traitor. They're coming with us. You're welcome to *try* and rescue them, if you are able to. Oh, and bring the Lady Ronin too. You'll need her help," Chaizar taunted as he and the others vanished.  
"Blast!!" Anubis cursed and retracted his chain. He glanced over his shoulder when he noticed some of the civilians returning to the area, drawn by curiosity to the scene of the fight. A fear gnawed at the back of his mind. This wouldn't sound good to Tanya: the others captured by the Night Warlords, and him spared? *You won't ensnare me in your machinations so easily Dygra. I owe too much to the Ronin to let them die. Still...I am going to need help, and must act swiftly.* he glanced at the parked Ronin Rider warily. He had seen Ryo operate it, but would that be enough for him to ride on his own?  
*****  
Mia looked up from reading a magazine when she heard the distant thrum of a motorcycle engine. She remembered Sage commenting about some contraption Ryo had been working on before he and the others left to aid Ryo at Rowen's request. She went over to the door and opened it, but much to her surprise she had to step to the side as Anubis stalked in, still in armor and carrying his helmet in one hand. "Anubis? What-Why are you in armor? Where's Ryo in the others? They went to help you in that battle-"  
"It was a trap. The Night Warlords used magic to capture them, but they ignored me. They obviously don't think I'm worth the trouble...Mia, I'm going to have to ask you to do everything in your ability to research something called the 'Dark Territory'," Anubis said as he powered down into the plain clothes he'd borrowed. "It's Dygra's personal domain. She brings it with her into any realm targeted by the Dynasty for conquest."  
"Dark Territory? Anubis, I wouldn't know where to start," Mia argued.  
"But I do." Anubis walked over to her. "Wherever it appears, the ground is blackened, gripped by blight, and her citadel itself lies tucked away in the face of a cliff overlooking the nearest hub of civilization...so she can afford herself the best view of her new domain. Start with any of your contacts at the university, reports in the newspapers. Dygra has proven she is not subtle, and if anyone has seen it I'm sure you'll be able to find it."  
"Oh I can do much better than that," Mia replied and jogged up the stairs to the den. "I can check the internet." Anubis raised an eyebrow.  
"The what?" he asked as he followed her upstairs and entered the den just as Mia took her seat at the desk and booted up her systems.  
"A lot changed during the time you were dead. The internet has many uses. It provides the transfer of information at astonishing rates, and with all of my contacts online, finding where the Dark Territory is should be a piece of cake." Anubis leaned against the desk and watched, intrigued, as Mia immediately began running several programs: web browsers, email, and instant messengers. Anubis looked up when he heard someone enter the room and saw Tanya, fully dressed but wearing a towel wrapped around her hair.  
"Hey all. What's going on? I couldn't find any of the guys and Rowen said he wanted to do some training later on today."  
"They're not here because they were captured by the Night Warlords," Anubis replied.  
"What?! When!? How come no one told me!!"  
"Cye said you were in the shower..."  
"Yeah, and that was like an hour ago!" Tanya snapped and yanked off the towel and flung it to the floor. "If those creeps have Ryo and the guys, what are we waiting around here for! We need to save them!"  
"We can't do that if we don't know where they are being kept. That's what Mia's trying to find," Anubis calmly argued.  
"Whiteblaze can find them faster than she can!"  
"How if there's no trail for him to follow? Let Mia do her work."  
"Arrgh! Mia! We don't have time for you to be looking up crap on the internet!"  
"Oh yes you do," Mia replied, not breaking her attention from the screen. As if insulted by this brazen reply, Tanya clenched her fists and turned to one side. She raised one hand, prepared to smack Mia upside the head, but Anubis calmly grabbed her wrist and shook his head. Tanya pulled back her arm and growled in frustration but resigned to leaning against the wall and brooding. Mia continued her research, eyes darting from one side of the screen to another as she scanned the contents of various windows on the screen. Tanya tapped her foot for several moments. "Mia!"  
"Patience is a virtue," Mia replied in a sing-song tone.  
"Not a Ronin one!"  
"Mia....who's 'DiscoFuzzball2000'?" Anubis asked when he saw a message window pop up on screen. Mia promptly blushed and clicked on it.  
"Umm...contact from campus...oh! He sent me a link! Hmm..." Mia clicked on the sentence highlighted in blue and a separate window popped up. "Ah, Anubis, you were right about this 'Dark Territory' being close to the city. It's a report stating the military has been investigating a sudden environmental phenomenon: an area of several miles blackened for no apparent reason, and reports of a structure several stories high built into the face of a cliff. Scientists have been unable to perform any further studies of the phenomenon past the border of the affected area. All attempts by both scientists and military to investigate past the border have met with failure...good, it has a map. Let me print this out..." Mia sent the command to the printer and read more on the page while waiting for the map to finish. She snatched it out of the paper tray and handed it to Anubis for him to study. "Huh...one of my searches on Dygra turned up a site for obscure Irish folk-legends. I think this may have some history on Dygra herself."  
"All I know is Talpa did recruit her from Ireland, and that she did gain considerable power while serving him, but beyond that I'm not sure," Anubis mentioned.  
"Well listen to this: 'Her truest name is Diadah, and she was once a fair noble-woman bound by a family pact to marry an older noble. However, she loved another man, a poor weapon smith who loved her in return very dearly. Enraged by this, the nobleman sent assassins to murder the smith, so that Diadah would have to marry him, no matter what. Instead of being overcome by grief, Diadah made a pact with the dark powers. In exchange for proving her new cause, she would murder the noble, his family, and her own family, and devote herself to terror and destruction. She did so, and began gaining the powers of a demoness. She created a dark realm for herself where she keeps her beasts and minions and where she tortures her victims. She keeps victims in a place called the 'Pit of Wails', where she tailors each prison for its inmate. She also-ew..."  
"What?" Tanya asked when she saw Mia make a face.  
"It says here she delights in cutting off the genitals of male prisoners and using them as ingredients in her alchemical experiments..."  
"Huh...she must really hate guys-WHOA!! SHE'S GONNA CHOP RYO'S BALLS OFF!! She can't do that! That's not right!!" Tanya squawked in protest.  
"She won't get a chance to, not if we rescue them first. Mia, I greatly appreciate your help and will repay this debt in the future. Come on Tanya, we have what we need. Let's go," Anubis said and walked out of the room. Mia turned around in her chair.  
"Wait, Anubis. That page mentioned the Pit of Wails. I have a feeling it's an actual structural formation within the Dark Territory, and with the description from that other site, it's probably some sort of natural cavern or volcanic vent. When you get there, try searching along the ground for an opening. My guess is you'll probably hear it before you see it," she explained. Anubis nodded from where he stood in the doorway.  
"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." Tanya cast an unsure glance at Mia before following Anubis downstairs.  
"She sure knows her shit, doesn't she?" she asked. Anubis raised an eyebrow.  
"Mia? She is very resourceful in times of crisis, if that's what you mean. She's proven several times in the past that a sharp wit is more effective at times than a sharp blade."  
"Ahh...so...um....how are we gonna get to the Dark Territory anyway?" The Lady Ronin asked as they went outside. Whiteblaze was waiting and twitching his tail, eager to be of some use. Anubis glanced at the tiger and shook his head.  
"As powerful as Whiteblaze is, he cannot carry two people at once and run at the speed we require. I'm sorry, old friend, but you would better serve your master by guarding Mia." Whiteblaze snorted and narrowed his eyes at Anubis.  
"Then why can't we get Mia to drive us over there. She has her car."  
"The Dark Territory is no place for a woman such as her. It is a sick land that carries its own plague, and even if she dropped us off at its borders, I would still fear for her safety. With her being such a close friend to the Ronin, I wouldn't put it past Dygra to send minions in secret to assault her. We cannot risk it."  
"So? How else can we get there? Run?"  
"Nooo...." Anubis answered and rolled up the door to the garage. Tanya peeked inside and her jaw dropped when she saw the vehicle parked within.  
"....aw HELLS no!"  
*****  
For the third time that day, the wheels of the Ronin Rider tore over the pavement as the two armored warriors astride it approached city limits. "At this rate we should reach the Dark Territory in a matter of minutes." Anubis said loudly as he wove through traffic.  
"Oh I can imagine considering you're going 180mph! What the hell did Ryo DO to this thing anyway!!" Tanya squawked from where she sat behind Anubis with both arms wrapped around his chest tightly. "And why aren't you wearing your helmet?!"  
"Umm...I prefer not to..."  
"Well you're supposed to. I think it's illegal or something for you to be riding a motorcycle without one. Plus, your gaddamn hair's blowing all over the place! Pfft!" Tanya sputtered as she ducked down to avoid Anubis' flagging auburn hair. Anubis sighed then reached back and pulled his hair to the front and tucked it inside the collar of his surcoat. Tanya's eyes bugged out on seeing him with only one hand on the handlebars. "Uh...how much experience have you had using this thing again?"  
"An hour."  
"Oh that makes me feel a whole lot comfortable!!" Tanya shouted as they entered the city. The Rider moved so fast, they appeared only as blurs to drivers in other vehicles. No one could see the two riders in samurai- style armor. Tanya peeked over Anubis' broad shoulder and saw the traffic lights up ahead. Green. Yellow. Red. "WHOA! RED LIGHT! RED LIGHT! STOP! STOP!!" she screamed. Anubis hit the brakes and planted his foot on the pavement, armor grinding into the asphalt and tearing up chunks of street.  
"Why on Earth did you do *that* for!?" he demanded. Tanya pointed to the light.  
"When the light turns red, it means you stop for crossing traffic! See!" Anubis looked back to the front and saw cars driving by infront of him.  
"Ah..." Rider hummed and purred as they waited for the light to change. Anubis blinked and looked to the side when he saw a man sitting in a car next to him. The man had his passenger side window down for air, but had paused in drinking some coffee upon seeing the two people in armor: one, a man with flowing reddish hair and threatening-looking dark colored armor, the other, a girl wearing pink plate armor. The girl peeked over the shoulder of her partner and looked at the driver. The armored man smirked and waved at him politely. The driver blinked several times and glanced at his steaming cup of coffee before dumping it out the drivers' side window. He looked back to where he'd seen the two armored people when he heard a shrill "EEEEEE!!" coming from the girl. The motorcycle had taken off the moment the light turned green.  
Tanya held on tight to the old warlord as he went straight back up to 180 again. *If this keeps up, I'm gonna be turning green,* she told herself as her tongue lolled out of her mouth. She blinked and looked back when she heard the loud blare of a siren. "Aww hell...We got a cop on our tails...I *told* you we were going to fast!!"  
"We are?" Anubis asked innocently and raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah! Like, a hundred miles over the speed limit!!"  
"If he wants to reprimand us for my actions, we have no time to waste with him. Dispose of him."  
"What?!?!"  
"Or do I have to do it for you?"  
"Ronin Warriors don't attack civilians!!"  
"Then don't attack him, attack his vehicle."  
"How!" Anubis reached for his weapon and uncoiled his chain. He swung it around a few times then tossed it backwards, letting it trail out towards the pursuing motor cop. The claw barely grazed the fuel lines of the vehicle, and the cop cried out in protest as his vehicle lost speed. Anubis pulled back his chain and put his hand back on the handlebars.  
"See? That easy."  
"Awww...this is gonna suck..." Tanya whined as they sped through the city.  
*****  
After a rather bumpy ride through hill country, Anubis found a place to park and cut the engine. He pushed the kickstand down and got off. "The Dark Territory...Dygra definitely has no sense of subtlety. Whenever Talpa targeted a realm, he would immediately seize a city and fortify it. Dygra places her citadel out in the open and sends her minions out on guerilla raids only? There has to be some greater reason behind her strategy..." Anubis trailed off when he heard some retching in the bushes. He turned around and saw Tanya doubled over by a tree, heaving periodically. "Are you quite finished there?" Tanya stood up and wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand.  
"Who...taught you...how to DRIVE?!" she screamed and clenched her fists.  
"Your brother," Anubis replied curtly and gathered up his chain.  
"Oh that explains a lot..." Tanya muttered. Anubis stepped over the line between bloom and blight and set foot in the Dark Territory. His feet crunched down dead grass and bare rock. It looked as if someone had spilled millions of gallons of oil all over the ground, blackening it totally. A breeze blew past and stirred up dust and other things. Tanya snorted and clapped a hand over her nose and mouth. "What is that!?"  
"Blight ash. It would be wise not to inhale any," Anubis said and put on his helmet. The red face mask slid down and covered his face. Tanya's own face mask came down. Anubis shook his head and blinked. For a moment there, he thought he saw someone else's eyes behind that mask...familiar, fiery amber eyes...he put the thought behind him and began walking forward, scanning the ground for anything unusual.  
"If this place is way out in the open like this, how come the military hasn't done anything about it?" Tanya asked. Anubis spotted something up ahead and paused, face blanching beneath his mask when he saw what lay behind it.  
"...does that answer your question?" he said and continued walking. Tanya noticed the burned out military humvee and made a face. She didn't, however, see the mutilated, flesh stripped body sprawled against the wreck, uniform still on but skull a mask of horror. "History has proven conventional military might stands no chance against the powers of the Dynasty. Despite all of mankind's advanced technology, the Dynasty is easily able to override and subvert that technology, making it useless. Robbing their victims of any means to defend themselves instills fear, and fear is the Dynasty's lifeblood, as well as their greatest weapon," Anubis explained.  
"Well not as long as I'm around," Tanya muttered. Anubis glanced at her again before redirecting his attention to the citadel in the distance. "I wonder if Dygra knows we're here, and if she does, why aren't we up to our eyeballs in Dynasty Soldiers?"  
"Dygra is toying with us...using the guys as bait, and tricking the hounds...If she delights in torture as Mia says, our-" Tanya paused and held up a hand.  
"Shh! Shh! Did you hear that?" She cocked her head to one side. Anubis paused too and lifted his face to the wind. Now he heard it: a low, roaring sound that rose in pitch to a thin shriek then went back down again. The two followed the sound, walking closer to the citadel. Anubis stopped on the edge of a large opening in the ground and knelt down. Tanya knelt down too and placed both hands on the rim of the opening and leaned forward. "This look like a 'Pit of Wails' to you?"  
Armor creaked as the two leapt inside and landed on a stony floor. The blight ash didn't seem to reach inside the chamber, and the air seemed fresher. Anubis promptly took off his helmet and held it in one hand before it vanished in a flash of golden light.  
"You don't like wearing that, do you?" Tanya asked.  
"I have my reasons," Anubis replied and looked around the chamber. Five corridors radiated from the entry chamber. Tanya raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip.  
"It reminds you of being evil, doesn't it?"  
"Five hallways, five prisons, five guys. Let's pick one and go," Anubis said and started down one. Tanya sniffed but shrugged and followed anyway.  
"There's no guards here either...either Dygra is understaffed or really lazy," Tanya commented as they walked down one of the corridors.  
"What better prison to keep the Ronin Warriors in than one that guards itself?" Anubis suggested. Tanya mulled that one over for a moment before something caught her eye.  
"Whoa, hold up Anubis...something's wrong about this hall. Those dragon thingies give me the creeps," Tanya said and gestured to the row of dragon head statues lining the wall on either side of the hall. Anubis studied them and frowned.  
"Your fears aren't unfounded...I sense a trap...and where there's a trap, there must be a trigger mechanism in sight...but where..." Anubis squatted down on the floor and ran his eyes over the tiles in the hallway. Tanya knelt down beside him and hummed. She glanced about idly, trying to find something that seemed out of the ordinary.  
"I wonder...." Anubis raised an eyebrow when he saw Tanya lean to one side and stick her leg out. She proceeded to drag her toe over the floor, flopping her foot about and tapping on the black tile. Then her toe pressed down on one tile and she squealed in protest and hurriedly yanked her leg out of the way of the black colored flames that poured out of the dragon's mouths. The flames lapped at the floor and walls of the hallway before eventually dying down. "I think I found the trap..." Tanya said from where she crouched on the floor curled up in caution.  
"Yes...that particular design of tile seems to serve as the trigger...we would simply have to avoid them as we proceed through the hall."  
"It's just fire. If we have our full armors on, we can probably dash through real quick," Tanya argued and slipped down her face mask. Anubis glanced at her.  
"Apparently you've never encountered Dark Fire before. It is a special flame with the capacity to cook us in our armor. It is not to be taken lightly" The two stood up and moved forward: Anubis walking steadily while stepping over each offending tile, while Tanya took a more exaggerated approach as she leapt nimbly from side to side of the hall, as if leaping stones across a creek. Eventually they reached the chamber at the end of the hall. The chamber gave off a bluish glow and thick fog rolled to either side as they walked. A light crust of frost covered the walls, creating a surreal atmosphere.  
"Brr....I think I'd prefer the Dark Fire to this. I'm freezing my ass off," Tanya complained and rubbed her arms. Frost crunched underfoot as Anubis took a step towards the large pillar of ice in the center of the room.  
"She tailors each cell to its victim...." Anubis gasped when he made out the form hidden within the ice. "RYO! We have to get him out! That ice not only dampens his power, it will eventually kill him!" Tanya drew out her chakaram halves and immediately began slashing at the ice. Anubis tried using his scythe, but the tip of the blade kept getting stuck, and he ended up wasting precious seconds trying to tug the weapon loose. He observed how Tanya's chakarams were able to avoid getting caught. An idea came to him and he curled his arms and began using the large elbow spikes on his gauntlets to pick away at the ice. The two worked swiftly then looked up when they heard a splitting crunch. Tanya sheathed her chakaram and slipped her fingers into a newly formed crack and tugged. The loosened chunk of ice creaked as she worked it away from the pillar. She skipped back as the large chunk slipped free and crashed to the floor. Now the two could see Ryo's exposed face, his skin a pale, sickly tint of blue.  
"Arrrraaagh!!" Anubis placed both hands inside the opening and pushed to either side, wrenching the pillar apart. The pillar split and Tanya stepped forward and caught Ryo as he flopped out of the cavity. She pulled him out and laid him down on the floor.  
"Ryo! Ryo! Come on, wake up!" Anubis knelt down beside him. "Is he...?"  
"Not yet...unless we revive his armor's power, he will perish..." Anubis gathered up the unconscious Ronin Leader in his arms and carried him towards the opening of the hallway. "I believe I know how we can restore him..."  
"Whoa...you don't mean what I *think* you mean? You said that fire can hurt us badly, even with our armor on!"  
"Dark Fire can only be created by using a special filter to alter natural fire..." Anubis squinted at the dragon head statues. "Can you see the black crystals embedded in the throat of each statue?" Tanya squinted but did see the crystals. "Shoot them out and the trap will emit natural flame if triggered." Tanya nodded and raised her blade launcher. Six statues lined each wall of the hall, and twelve blades shot out, one for each statue. The blades zipped inside the dragon's mouths, shattered the delicate filter crystal, then swept back into the launcher. Tanya lowered her arm when all twelve blades returned.  
Anubis smirked. "Not bad...though, Mardrena probably could've done it with only one." Tanya raised an eyebrow, not sure what to make of that comment. Anubis took a step forward then tossed Ryo into the hall. He landed on his back on one of the tiles and flames once more erupted from the mouths of the dragons. This time the fire appeared normal and billowed out, covering the hall in a brilliant orange glow. The trap subsided and Ryo stood in the middle of the hall, armor glowing.  
"Ryo?" Tanya asked and cautiously took a step forward, making sure to watch out for the trap tiles. Ryo looked up at her and smiled.  
"Hey there....uhhhn..." Ryo buckled and Anubis made his way forward and helped support him by draping one arm over his shoulder.  
"The fire renewed your armor's power but cannot cure your fatigue." Anubis began walking back towards the antechamber with Tanya following behind. He set Ryo down in the middle of the chamber. "Rest here while we search for the others." Ryo merely nodded as he began dozing off. Tanya took the time to give him a quick hug and pat on the back before following Anubis to another hall.  
"If such a deadly trap guarded Ryo's prison, we must take caution with the prisons guarding the others...hmm..." Anubis frowned when he spotted a patch of bones littering the floor further down the hall. "It seems some poor fool came in search of treasure some time ago..." The bones didn't occur anywhere else in the hall. Anubis approached the trap slowly and stopped a foot away from the bone patch. He knelt down and reached out with his weapon, keeping the blade parallel to the floor. He hooked one of the bones- what looked like a femur severed an inch above the joint- and pulled it towards himself.  
"Was that really necessary?" Tanya asked as Anubis picked up the bone and studied it. She sighed when he didn't answer and remained quiet, figuring he knew what he was doing. Then, without warning, Anubis grabbed the arm with her grapple launcher and held it up. "Hey! What the f-what are you doing!? Hey!" Anubis pressed something or did something and caused the grapple line to shoot out a few feet. "How did you do that?" Anubis didn't say anything as he swung the line around a few times then tossed it out towards the bone patch. "What exactly are you doing mister-"  
Without warning, two spinning disc-like blades shot out of either wall and spun towards each other. The blades normally would pass within a hair of each other, severing whatever entered the trap range. This time, however, the golden grapple cord jammed them and halted their course. The blades groaned and crunched as they tried to continue their path. Anubis walked forward, raised both arms, then swung down and pounded the blades with his fists, bending them downward at an angle. The blades continued whining but could not retreat into the wall. Anubis dusted his hands off and continued walking.  
"...wow...that was...different..." Tanya muttered. She quickly retracted the cord and jogged after Anubis. Anubis walked at a steady pace but paused for a moment then took off running into the room when he saw what was at the end. Tanya saw it too and gasped when she saw the Ronin Warrior trapped inside the insidious torture device.  
Kento hung from thick iron chains, entire body immersed in water behind a thick pane of glass. Bubbles drifted up from under the rim of his helmet, and his mouth hung open slightly. He wasn't wearing his mask.  
"What in the Nether World is Dygra trying to do! He'll drown!!" Anubis screamed and drew out his weapon. Tanya watched in awe as he raised his scythe and plunged the blade through the glass. Glass snapped as the pane ruptured and collapsed, and Anubis braced his legs against the hundreds of gallons of water that gushed out of the tank. He slashed off the chains and hauled the unconscious Ronin out of the shattered tank and laid him down on the flooded floor. "His armor might have preserved him since it has changed...Tanya, can you resuscitate him?"  
"What?"  
"Do you know the modern method to revive him? Were you trained in that?"  
"No-I-I mean...I don't-" Tanya sputtered as she froze for a moment.  
"We have no time for this..." Tanya almost cried out in protest as Anubis pulled his arm up and punched down swiftly with an elbow spike, striking Kento right in the gut. The blow caused the Ronin's body to shudder and he sat bolt upright and spewed out what seemed like several gallons worth of water. Anubis patted him on the back a few times as Kento hunched over and coughed.  
"*cough**cough* A-*cough*nubis? *cough* whoa...you sure are a friendly sight." Kento glanced to the front and blinked, surprised to see Tanya kneeling infront of him with an angered expression on her face. "Hey Tanya, why you so wet?"  
Tanya raised a fist, but Anubis grabbed her wrist. "Later. To your feet you," Anubis ordered and grabbed Kento by the back of his collar. The latter whined as the older Ronin yanked him to his feet and led him down the hall. "Wait here while we retrieve the others," Anubis said simply as he and Tanya picked another hall to search.  
"Hey Ryo, how you doing?" Kento asked casually. All he got from the Ronin Leader was an irritated moan, as he was napping sitting up.  
"I wonder what trap we'll find this time," Anubis muttered as the two proceeded down the hall. Tanya glanced about. This particular hall seemed dull.  
"Is it just me or is it getting darker?" Tanya commented. She began squinting just to see Anubis' back. Anubis slowed his pace as he began having trouble seeing too.  
"Perhaps that is the trap..."  
"Hello?...is someone there?....watch your step..."  
"Sage? That you?" Tanya called out into the darkness. She had to strain her eyes to see it but eventually made out a drop off to the hallway. "Sage! Where are you?"  
"I'm standing...on a pillar....in the middle of a bottomless pit...I've been standing here...a long time...I don't know how long I can keep this up..." The normally collected Date Warrior sounded not only tired, but frightened. Tanya cautiously scooted towards the edge of the drop off and scraped her foot against it. Small chunks of stone broke off and dropped into the pit. Total silence reigned after that.  
"...yup...sounds bottomless to me..."  
  
"If I could see where he was, I could use my chain to pull him over here, but if I miss, I would send him into the abyss..."  
"Whatever you do, *please* don't do *that*," Sage pleaded, almost whining. Tanya tapped her lower lip with a finger then reached behind her.  
"Sage, don't move." Before the Date Warrior had a chance to voice a retort, Tanya wound up with her chakaram and hurled it into the room. The weapon bounded off the walls, creating showers of sparks that illuminated the chamber briefly. Tanya waited till the chakaram came towards her then caught it through its center and sheathed it. "I saw where his sword is hanging, and I know where he is. Anubis...can you use your chain to make a high wire?" Tanya began thinking of a different word when the warlord raised an eyebrow at her. "A tightrope, something I can climb on to get Sage and his sword." Anubis looked skeptical about her ability to perform such an action. Tanya drew her sword and pointed it off into the dark. "Aim for right about...there. I'll do the rest."  
Anubis cast her one more glance before swinging his chain about and hurling it into the dark. He heard a nervous whine from Sage as the weighted claw whizzed by, missing his head by mere inches. The steel claws burrowed into the rock and found purchase. Anubis tugged it a couple times then held it taught and nodded at Tanya. Tanya grabbed hold of the chain and hopped on then proceeded to crawl along the links with an uncanny grace. She made her way to the wall and reached out, feeling along the rock until she found Sage's nodatchi resting in metal hooks nailed into the wall. She grabbed it in one hand and began climbing back down the chain until she felt she reached the middle of the chamber. She reached out until her hand bumped against what she assumed was Sage's shoulder plate then carefully slipped her hand under his arm and guided his hand to the chain. Sage grabbed hold and pulled himself up and very slowly began scooting down towards Anubis. Anubis held the chain taught with one hand and helped Sage onto the floor with his other. When Tanya felt sure he was safe, she began climbing down.  
Without warning, the claw wiggled loose from the rock. Tanya yelped as she felt her body plummet. She tried leaping towards the floor edge but barely caught onto it with her arm. She struggled to pull herself up, but she still held Sage's nodatchi in her other hand. She spotted Anubis' chain dangling over the edge and was about to grab it with her fingers. Then the chain rattled as Anubis pulled it up and coiled it up in his hand. Tanya's eyes widened. *Whoa, why didn't he leave it down! I could've climbed up on it!* Her heart began beating as yesterday's worry began gnawing at her. Anubis stood there staring at her, looking so calm, no malice in his eyes, but what motives did he hide? *What is he going to do...what is he going to do to me?...*  
Anubis stared at her with his hard green eyes. Then he stooped down and reached out. Tanya almost squeezed her eyes shut but stopped. She blinked when she saw Anubis' hand wrap around her own. He gripped her hand tightly then pulled her up and onto the floor effortlessly. She touched down on the floor daintily and Anubis let go of her hand. She looked over her shoulder at the deep, dark pit, then glanced at Anubis. The old warlord stood there staring at her a moment more.  
Then he placed a knuckle on his hip and thumped his chain against his thigh. "You know...Kento was right, you *are* tiny," Anubis commented then lifted Sage to his feet and helped him walk down the Hall. Tanya stood there, still holding Sage's sword, jaw dropped in surprise. Then she clenched her fists and scrunched up her arms.  
"ARRRGH!!!"  
Kento looked up when he heard footsteps. His face brightened and he scrambled to his feet when he saw Anubis with Sage. "Sage! Whoa dude, good to see you! Thanks for helping him, Anubis!" Anubis merely nodded as he walked past and set Sage down on the floor. Kento looked back towards the hallway and saw Tanya approaching with Sage's sword in hand. "Hey Tanya! Nice job rescuing Sa-"  
Kento had no time to react as Tanya walked up to him, pulled one fist, then socked him savagely in the kidney. Kento choked and his body heaved from the force of the blow. His feet almost left the floor. Tanya stood still with her fist still in his gut for a moment before pulling her arm back and walking past. Kento sagged towards the floor and onto his knees, doubled over from the pain. He coughed a few times then looked over his shoulder as Tanya dropped Sage's sword at his side and walked towards Anubis.  
"*cough*What was that for?" he wheezed. Anubis turned around slightly and shrugged innocently before joining Tanya as they traveled down another hall.  
"Sage would have eventually fallen asleep and toppled over into the pit. Whether it has a bottom or not, his fate would not have been a pleasant one...yet as insidious as these prisons have proven to be, rescuing them seems to be too easy..." Anubis muttered. He half expected Tanya to make some cocky comment as the others tended to do.  
"I hear ha..." she began. Anubis raised an eyebrow, surprised by her caution. "Red," she finished. He stiffened and stopped walking.  
"Please don't call me that." Tanya stopped too and looked at him.  
"What? Red? It's just a nickname."  
"And I would prefer that you do not refer to me by such."  
"Oh come on, no harm ever came out of a nickname," Tanya teased. Anubis began to feel warm around the neck and his armor creaked as he clenched one fist.  
*...She doesn't know...she wasn't there...* "I know that...but I simply...do *not* want to be addressed by a nickname of *any* form," Anubis said stiffly.  
"Fine, whatever..." Anubis relaxed his fist and began walking away. "...Obake-chan..." he heard her mutter under her breath then whirled around and clenched both fists.  
"Look, I will tell you once and *only* once, *DO NOT CALL ME BY A NICKNAME!!* My name isn't Red, or Obake-chan, or Nubie-chan, or Nubiekins, or Fire-Head! It's ANUBIS! A-NU-BIS!! As in Egyptian God of f***ing Death!!...GOT IT!!" he howled, hair almost flaring like a blaze.  
Tanya stood there, her mouth drawn tight in an 'o' of shock and arms pulled close to her chest as if cringing. "Um....okay...going...over...here..." she whispered and pointed off to the side while trying to avoid Anubis' burning glare. The old warlord turned around and continued towards the end of the hall where he thought he saw something blue. It could either be Rowen or Cye, the room was too dark to tell. Then everything turned black for Anubis and he collapsed onto the floor...  
*****  
"Nnnn..." he moaned as he struggled to open his eyes. He felt something hard pat his cheek, gently at first. Then something struck his face hard.  
"Wake up, you!"  
  
"Huh?! What?!" Anubis' eyes snapped open and he glanced about. His vision appeared fuzzy at first before focusing on the face. For a moment he saw coils of reddish hair hanging down from under the helmet. His vision cleared some more and he saw the worried bronze brown gaze of Tanya. "...what...what happened?" he whispered.  
"You just keeled over all of a sudden. I think you stepped into a patch of bad air."  
"Bad air...This is Rowen's prison," Anubis scrambled to his feet, swaying for a moment from dizziness before steadying himself. "Let's go-"  
"Whoa there, partner." Anubis threw the Lady Ronin an annoyed glare when she put a hand on his shoulder. Tanya's face mask slid down. "I think now would be a good time to wear your helmet." Anubis sighed but reluctantly summoned his helmet and put it on as the two proceeded down the hall. When they arrived at the chamber at the end, they saw Rowen sitting in a chamber made of glass, slumped against one corner. Anubis took out his scythe and raised it, preparing to strike the glass. Rowen, barely conscious, looked up slowly. Tanya promptly grabbed Anubis' wrist and halted his blow.  
"What now, girl!?" Anubis demanded, becoming increasingly irritated by her interruptions. Tanya tapped the glass of the chamber.  
"One thing The Ancient taught me during training was that being a Ronin is as much about science as it is about skill. Rowen's prison is related to his power of air. If Dygra tainted the atmosphere of the room and the hall, we have to assume the air pressure of the room and the air pressure in here," Tanya tapped the glass again. Rowen looked like he was trying to say something, but if he had been in there so long, he was probably almost out of air himself. "Are different. If you just go hacking and chopping, glass'll fly everywhere, and our armors don't protect our entire bodies." Tanya tapped the rim of her mask's eye socket. "It would hurt not only us, but Rowen too."  
"Then how do you suggest we get around that? He is running out of time and so are we," Anubis hissed. Tanya held up a finger to quiet him then reached behind her back and took out a chakaram half. She took out the other one and with one half in each hand, placed the edges of the blades against the glass close to the top of the chamber. Rowen watched quietly and blinked slowly, looking almost sleepy as Tanya pulled downward with the chakarams, very slowly. The blades cut into the glass neatly, creaking and crunching softly as they moved downward.  
Anubis watched, curious, as Tanya pulled back the chakarams after making two parallel cuts four feet tall then placed one chakaram at each end of the far right cut. She bit her lip as she began making horizontal cuts, trying to complete the rectangular cut. Class crunched as one corner popped out of place. Tanya held her breath and paused a moment before continuing. She finished making the cuts and hurriedly sheathed the chakarams. She held her hands close to the rectangular pane and waited. Glass creaked some more then the pane popped outward and began falling. Tanya caught it by the edge and set it down on the floor then put both arms inside the tank and began climbing inside. She had to shift some to fit her shoulder crests through the opening but got inside and wrapped one arm around Rowen's shoulder and the other under his knees.  
Anubis stood by the opening and raised his arms as Tanya scooted him out. He gathered Rowen up in his arms and used part of his surcoat to cover the Ronin's mouth and nose. He jogged back to the antechamber quickly with Tanya following close behind. Rowen took deep breaths as Anubis set him down on the floor with the others. "There you go...the air's fresher in here," Anubis assured as he pulled back his coat. Rowen nodded and mouthed a thank you as Anubis stood back up. "Cye's left."  
"And he's been in his hellhole the longest," Tanya said and the two took off for the last unexplored hallway. "Cye's element is water, so his prison probably has something to do with fire," she said as she scanned the floors and walls for any traps.  
"Or heat. It would weaken his body more severely than his armor...strange...this hall seems to have no trap..." Anubis muttered. He couldn't spot any visible trap mechanism or suspicious holes or markings on the floor or walls. Tanya was taking the hall one step at a time. She cried out and staggered to one side. Anubis felt something shift beneath his feet and looked down at the floor. "Its sand...the floor is made of sand..."  
"Ow...Ow! It's hot!" Tanya yelped and tried jumping out of the sand.  
"How deep does this go?" Anubis tried trudging forward, but he had already sunk in up to his ankles.  
"I'm not waiting to find out!" Tanya drew out her chakarams again and plunged the blades into the wall and pulled herself up. There were no statues or carvings or anything for her toes to find purchase on. The walls were completely smooth.  
"I'm wondering if Ryo and Cye didn't get their prisons mixed up!" Anubis joked half heartedly as he dug his scythe into the wall and tried pulling himself out. Tanya wrenched her chakarams into the wall deeply then stuck her arm through the handles, holding herself up by that while she used her hand to detach her grapple line launcher. The launcher slid off of her gauntlet and she pressed it against the wall. Tiny blades slid out and dug into the stone. The blade tip shot out towards the chamber at the end and plunged into the distant wall. Tanya twanged the line a few times to make sure that was secure and grabbed onto the cord and dangled from it.  
"Hey Anubis!" Anubis glanced at her and saw what she had done. Tanya nodded at the cord, offering him to use it. Anubis raised an eyebrow then sniffed.  
"No thanks, madam. I will make my own," he replied and began swinging his chain around. He dug his scythe into the wall a bit deeper then hurled the chain to its full length. The claw plunged into the far wall, but being not as versatile as Tanya's line, the chain sagged some. Anubis sighed and began scooting along it. It took some time but they managed to make their way into the chamber.  
"Where is he? I can't see him anywhere!" Tanya said as she glanced all about the chamber. Anubis' eyes widened and he let go of his chain and landed in the sand.  
"Unless he's already sunken!" he began digging through the sand, even though his feet began sinking. Tanya jumped down too and helped him shove away sand from the center of the "floor". "He has to be here...he has to be alive..." Anubis fretted.  
"I got an arm here!" Tanya cried and brushed the sand away from a black and blue/silver gauntlet. She grabbed the wrist and began tugging. Anubis found a shoulder plate and worked his hands under the arm. The two struggled to pull the Ronin Warrior from under the sand, but their efforts also resulted in them sinking faster. Cye coughed as he shed layers of sand after Tanya and Anubis' combined efforts hauled him out.  
"Blast this room!" Anubis cursed and tried reaching up towards his chain tether, but his fingers fell short. He had sunk in up to his knees. "I don't think we can get out the same way we came in!" He glanced over at Tanya. She had sunk in to her knees too, and she had detached her grapple line earlier, so now she had no way to pull herself up.  
"Maybe we won't have to." Tanya leaned close to Cye, who kept drifting in and out of consciousness. "Cye? Come on, stay with me buddy. Remember when Ryo and Anubis were fighting and went to the volcano, and you guys teleported to follow? I think when you guys teleport, you can carry people with you as long as they have physical contact. You think you have enough strength for a quickie? Just down the hall, there." Tanya pointed to the antechamber. Cye's eyelids fluttered a few times and his head rolled about as he tried to hold steady enough to look up. His vision distorted a few times.  
"I....I don't think I can..."  
"Come on Cye, you're stronger than you let on. If you don't help us out here, we're all sunk!" Anubis urged. Cye tried focusing on the antechamber again, but all he saw were a few colored blurs. Now Anubis and Tanya had sunk in up to their waists.  
Tanya let out a surprised yelp as she felt herself rising suddenly. Anubis felt something pushing his feet up out of the sand. The sand in the chamber and the hall seemed to swirl and shift as they rose up until their feet touched the surface. Then the sand solidified into sandstone. Tanya blinked and looked down the hall.  
"If you guys needed help, you shoulda just asked," Kento chided from where he knelt by the edge of the sand trap with his hand touching the stone.  
"Hey, didn't I give you a kidney punch earlier!?" Tanya snapped threateningly.  
"Yeah, and are you gonna apologize for that?....WHOA!!" Kento had to move to one side as one of Tanya's Windblade daggers whizzed by and struck the floor.  
"Kento, stop pissing off my sister," Ryo mumbled loudly from where he sat hunched over. Tanya and Anubis retrieved their weapons and walked out of the hall.  
"Okay, everyone present and accounted for..." Tanya said as she set Cye down.  
"I left the Rider parked by the border, so Tanya and I have our ride home...Why don't you all teleport back to the estate?" Anubis asked.  
"Too...freaking...tired," Rowen complained. Kento seemed to be the only energetic one at the moment, though the stone in the chamber obviously renewed him.  
"Well...I suppose we could wait here and take a breather..." Tanya said. She looked up when she heard stone crunching and saw hidden panels in the wall close to the ceiling slide sink inward and slide down. Air hissed as a smoky bluish substance drifted into the chamber and flowed onto the floor.  
"What, Dygra thinks she can gas us? Doesn't she know we can breathe with our armors on," Kento scoffed and pulled down his face mask. Anubis watched the substance with a wary eye for a moment. Then his eyes widened.  
"We have to get out of here, now!"  
"Why? It's just fog," Kento shrugged.  
"That isn't just any fog, its Dark Fog!"  
  
"What is it with Dygra and Dark crap? Dark this, Dark that..." Tanya complained.  
"Dark Fog can paralyze us upon contact, it can nullify our powers!" Anubis stated.  
"You mean...we'd get trapped all over again?" Kento asked meekly.  
"The HELL we will!" Tanya drew out both swords and joined them and began spinning them. She aimed the sword wheel at the opening in the ceiling, but the winds served to cycle the fog around the walls of the chamber and push them down the halls. "Anubis! Get them out of here!" Tanya cried.  
"With pleasure...QUAKE WITH FEAR!!!"  
The ground around the Pit of Wails shattered as hundreds of chains lashed upward. Five chains each held a Ronin Warrior then dropped them on the ground. Kento landed on his stomach but cried out in protest when Cye crashed on top of him.  
"Cyyyeee! Get off!"  
  
"Hnnn?" Cye mumbled, still exhausted from his ordeal. Tanya and Anubis leapt out of the pit and landed on the ground neatly. Anubis dusted himself off then pointed at Kento.  
"You! Teleport them back to Mia's house. We're getting out of here."  
"That's what *you* think, Traitor!!" Tanya and Anubis looked back towards the smoking opening and saw the three figures that approached through the drifting dust.  
"Dygra's plan may have gone awry, but we will re-capture all of you, whatever the cost," Scar proclaimed. Tanya narrowed her eyes and Anubis wrinkled his brow.  
"We...have...no time... for this!" Anubis howled and lashed his chain.  
"Ditto on that!!" Tanya screamed and began spinning her sword wheel. Chaizar gasped, surprised by the steely resolve in both their voices. He and the other Night Warlords started to draw their weapons. "TYPHOON BLAST!!!"  
"QUAKE WITH FEAR!!!" The high-speed winds hit them first. Rather than shoot off randomly, however, the chains slipped inside the wind blast and spiraled in time with the current. Each Night Warlord cried out in dismay as a claw caught them in the chest, lifted them up high into the air, and sent them flying off towards the citadel in the distance. Tanya stopped the sword wheel and separated the swords.  
"Huh...I've never seen it do *that* before..." she muttered to herself. Anubis seemed just as surprised about the dual attack. The other Ronin stood up, Kento helping to support both Cye and Rowen and Sage supporting Ryo.  
"Is it just me, or did that whole experience seem a bit too easy?" Sage asked aloud.  
"Yeah...I mean, Dygra captured us and tried to give us slow, painful deaths, but then you two free us and take down the Night Warlords just like that? What gives?" Kento added. Tanya didn't have any answers, but Anubis looked at the citadel then at them.  
"Dygra didn't think Tanya and I could work together." Tanya raised an eyebrow upon hearing that but kept silent as Anubis continued explaining. "She captured the five of you to force this situation upon us, so that Tanya and I would be the only ones able to rescue you. She expected me to revive my old hatred for Mardrena, and attack Tanya, hindering each other's efforts to rescue you."  
"...and you didn't attack me because...?" Tanya trailed off and waved her hand. Anubis sighed and looked skyward before looking at her.  
"Mardrena is dead. I realize that. She died centuries ago, and my opportunity for revenge died with her. This world will never know her again, and neither will my hatred. Besides, the time for hatred is long since past. The time for unity is now, and we have proven against all odds that we make a good team together, Lady Ronin, and I," Anubis said. Tanya smiled and put a hand on her hip.  
"Well that's nice to know, Anubis." Anubis couldn't help but grin at the fact she used his real name, genuinely this time. He turned around and began walking towards the border of the Dark Territory, towards where he remembered parking the Ronin Rider. "Oh, Anubis?" He looked over his shoulder and paused. "If Mardrena hadn't died...if she was still alive, today...what *would* you do?" Tanya asked, curious. Anubis smirked.  
"Oh...I'd rip out her stomach and play the 'Amazing Grace' on it, bagpipes-style," he replied simply and continued walking. Tanya's jaw dropped. Kento blinked when he heard Rowen burst out laughing and saw the Ronin of Strata keel over.  
"Dude! Why you laughing! That's nasty!!" he hissed and elbowed his friend in the ribs. Rowen continued laughing like a maniac. Ryo watched his sister stare after the departing warlord a moment before she sighed and walked off after him. He had missed out on the experience they had shared that night, but whatever it was, they all had come out that much the better for it.  
*****  
"I'm glad you were able to escape that awful prison without any trouble, but that still leaves the fact that Dygra has her citadel out in the open. She's obviously provoking direct attacks, from both us and the military, but they don't have the capacity to handle the Dynasty like you all can," Mia stated. She and Cye had put together a wonderful meal, both as a celebration of the successful rescue and Anubis' first day with them.  
"I know, and even though her plan failed, she's got another one waiting for us," Ryo muttered and glowered down at his plate. Rowen frowned and set down his fork.  
"Ryo, I know what you're thinking, and even if we all agreed, we couldn't pull it off. Even at full strength, we wouldn't be able to launch a full assault on the Dark Territory. Dygra may not know the full extent of our powers, but neither do we. We should wait till we have considerable experience as to her resources before going off on such an attack."  
"I know that, Rowen, it's just Dygra's still free to do whatever she wants."  
"That's not necessarily true," Anubis brought up. The others glanced at him. "We wouldn't have been alerted to today's attack on the city if Ryo and I hadn't *been* in the city first. Dygra could have chosen to take us then or hunt us all down when we were separate and unawares. Today has proven that we cannot stay holed up here and wait for an attack. Best thing we can do is go out, live our lives, but always be alert."  
"Besides, I think Anubis and I have proven the Night Warlords aren't as good as they say," Tanya snickered. Anubis grinned and nodded and went back to eating.  
"Ohh! I almost forgot! During that whole mess the other day, we never did get around to buying any new clothes for you!" Mia said and looked at Tanya. "I suppose we can take Anubis with us next time we go to the mall. He needs some new things too." Tanya paused mid-swallow and yanked out her fork and flung it down on her napkin.  
"Geez! What the hell is it with you and me getting new clothes?! I don't want new clothes, I don't *need* new clothes! I'm just fine with the ones I have!"  
"Guys....all in favor of Tanya getting new clothes..." Mia trailed off and raised a hand. Tanya's jaw dropped when everyone else raised their hand too. Cye, Sage, and Rowen cried out when they felt something kick them in the shins.  
"You may be comfortable with what you wear, Lady Ronin, but I definitely would prefer new garments. The ones I'm wearing are ridiculously tight..." Anubis tugged at his shirt collar and wiggled in his seat. "Whose are these anyway?" Rowen yelped in complaint when he saw the other guys pointing at him. Cye chuckled.  
"At least we can take comfort in the fact that Dygra isn't as up to snuff as Talpa. We won't let her spoil *our* cheer."  
"You got that right, bud. And we can thank ol' Anubis here for us living to enjoy it. Way to go, dude!" Kento congratulated and gave the old warlord a hearty slap on the back. Anubis coughed and dropped his fork as something went in the wrong way.  
"Kento! You idiot, you made him choke!" Sage yelled and rose out of his seat to help the old warlord, who had a hand on his throat.  
"I didn't mean to!" Anubis held up his hand abruptly and began waving for Sage to sit down, trying to assure him he could handle it on his own. The others watched, worried at first, as he tried swallowing a few times. He placed one hand on his chest and gulped.  
"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHPPP!!!" Anubis braced one palm against the surface of the table and keeled over slightly as the loud noise rattled out of his mouth. He blushed slightly and put one hand over his mouth.  
"...okay...now that's the first time I've heard a guy his age do *that*," Sage muttered. Ryo blinked a few times then noticed Tanya doing something. The Lady Ronin was writing on her napkin by smearing sauce with her fork. She finished and picked up the napkin and turned it around for all to see. It read "9.5".  
"PAH HAH HAH HAH!!" Ryo burst out laughing and fell over in his seat, holding himself up by the table edge.  
"Ryo!!" Mia complained and bapped him in the arm. This time, however, not even a reprimanding blow from her could stop his laughter. "Ryo, if you don't stop right now, you're doing the dishes tonight!" she threatened.  
"Nah, I vote Anubis get dish duty. He's the new guy..." Rowen suggested.  
"Tanya and I risked life and limb to save you all from certain, painful doom. Do your own freaking dishes!!"  
"...is that an attitude I detect?"  
"Anubis, welcome to the modern world!!"  
  
------------------------------------------------- *From the shadows of the past, I come, bearing upon my back relics of a great battle which threatened to destroy all existence... They lie sundered and weak in their sheaths, but they must be renewed! My young master thinks they are things never to be used again, never to be spoken of again for all time. He doesn't know what I know...he hasn't seen what I've seen: the woman approaching our world from a realm far away. She and the salvation of the being in her care are the key to securing our victory against not only Dygra, but all evil who would threaten life. There is much she and her people can teach us, for in the endless battle against evil...one can never have too many allies.*  
  
*Next on Ronin Warriors: Aftermath*  
  
*Pegasus' Torment* 


	5. Pegasus' Torment

Pegasus' Torment  
By Mardrena  
  
Every dream was the same; the world she left behind, all her family and friends, Blade Brothers and Sword Sisters... She had no idea how much time had passed since she left, but she could only pray that Roth guided her journey, to a world that would aid her and understand the threat which she traveled alongside...  
They must be warned....  
  
"Tanya! Oh Tanyaaaa?" Cye called in a sing-song tone as he rapped his knuckle against the door to the Lady Ronin's room. "You alive in there, girl? Breakfast is ready. You should get downstairs before You-Know-Who devours everything in sight. Hello? Helloooo...." Cye cautiously turned the knob and pushed the door inward. He peered into the dim room, barely lit by the sunlight that filtered in through the curtains. He squinted and made out a small lump under the covers. "Come on, girl. Up and at'em. If you sleep too long, you'll get sluggish and lazy, and lazy and Ronin Warrior don't go together," Cye walked over to the bed and placed his hand on the blanket where he assumed her shoulder was. He shook the sleeping Lady Ronin gently, trying to rouse her.  
The form slowly rose and threw of the covers. "NYYAAAHG! HOLY GOD!!" Cye shrieked and recoiled from the smoldering bronze brown glare and the mass of jet black hair which poked out in all directions. Tanya had apparently either stayed up too late or done some hardcore night training from the look of the severe case of bed head she had. The Lady Ronin's hair, which she normally had bound into two ponytails by a matching pair of pink scrunchies, now looked more like the wild coils of a Medusa, and the look in her eyes seemed fit to turn the faint of heart to stone as well.  
"Umm....on second thought, maybe a bit more sleep might be quite healthy for you," Cye began as he stepped away from the bed, Tanya's gaze following all the way until he backed up by the door. He stepped back over the threshold and quickly shut the door. "Whoo..." he sighed and rest his forehead against the polished wood. I'd rather face all three Night Warlords than be on the receiving end of a Sanada Glare of Death...  
Tanya waited until she heard Cye walk away before shambling out of bed and heading for the bathroom. She understood Cye's fear when she saw herself in the mirror. Her hair looked totally disheveled-as if that was a good enough word to describe it-and gobs of sleep stuck to her eyelashes. As much of a rogue as she considered herself, even she knew the status of Ronin Warrior required some degree of cleanliness. She sighed and searched the cabinet below the sink for her personal brush, making sure not to confuse it with the one Sage used. It took only a few minutes of brushing to tame the jet black tresses. She divided her hair in half with her fingers and kept her grip around one half while she reached for a band and wrapped it around the hair snugly. She did the same to the other half then slipped on each of her pink scrunchies.  
The bathroom door clicked shut as Tanya emerged, better looking than earlier. She looked down over the second floor rail and saw some of the guys already seated at the dining table. She walked over to the stairs and made her way down with a swaggering, almost lazy pace. As she reached the first floor, she began picking up bits of the beginnings of a debate between Kento and Rowen  
"You know what...I never did get that comment..." Kento mused as he munched on some leftover cake from the other night's victory "celebration".  
"What comment?" Rowen asked and set down his fork.  
"It's something Ma used to always tell me: 'You can't have your cake and eat it too'. I know it has some historical importance, I just get confused a lot about what it means."  
"That phrase comes from the French Revolution. It means you can't hold onto something good and enjoy it at the same time." Tanya blinked and looked at Rowen.  
"Oh that's just plain silly. Take me now, for example: I have my cake right here," Kento lifted up his plate and pointed to the nearly finished cake with his fork. "And I'm eating it. See?" he demonstrated by taking a large piece out and gulping it down whole.  
"But when you finish it you won't have it anymore." Tanya glanced from Rowen to Kento with a helpless and confused look on her face.  
"Yes I will. It'll be right here in my tummy, digesting," the Ronin of Hardrock said smugly and rubbed a hand over his gut.  
"You're missing the whole point-" Before Rowen could voice a rebuttal, Tanya scrunched her arms up close to her face then threw them down and to the side.  
"GAAAG!! JUST LISTENING TO THE TWO OF YOU MADE ME STUPID! ARRGH!" The Lady Ronin screamed then stalked away towards the kitchen, leaving the two Ronin startled by her sudden fury. Sage didn't seem at all ruffled by her outburst and sat quietly at the table drinking his morning tea. However, at the far end of the table, Cye wasn't the only one that day to get the Sanada Glare of Death...  
"Grrr! This is stupid! Listen to this: 'Yet another military expedition to investigate the mysterious "Blight Zone" ends in failure. Reports indicate several fatalities, however the military continues to deny these allegations'...Those idiots! When will they learn!" Ryo howled and banged the table with his fist. Sage's teacup rattled slightly.  
"Ryo, you can't blame the military for handling the Dynasty the way that they do. They don't understand what they're up against, and that's their mistake, not ours," The Date Warrior said calmly and wiped up a spilt drop with his napkin.  
"But their mistakes shouldn't have to cost lives!!" Ryo seethed.  
"Unfortunately they do, and if they continue to deny our ability to aid them, this trend will continue," Sage replied. Ryo growled again and wrinkled one edge of the paper in his fist, nails biting into the palm.  
"Dygra's presence in the Mortal Realm upsets him greatly," Anubis commented from the kitchen where his fine tuned hearing picked up Ryo's entire wrathful tirade.  
"It upsets us all. Except for a few isolated incidents, everything had been pretty quiet...and then she shows up and wants to continue Talpa's evil campaign? It's senseless!" Mia said from where she went over papers.  
"Its greed, and lust for power. The Dynasty represents everything bad about humanity, so it's no small wonder," Cye reasoned as he scrubbed dishes. Anubis hummed and chewed on that thought as he helped dry. He looked towards the refrigerator when he heard someone slam it shut roughly.  
"Arrgh! Kento, you 'tard! You ate the last slice of pie! I was saving that!" Tanya accused as she stalked back into the dining room. Kento cringed, worried about the approaching storm. Ryo, however, held his arm out to stop Tanya as she walked past.  
"No thwappage during breakfast," he said calmly, without taking his eyes off the article in the paper. Tanya growled in frustration and gazed at Kento, who wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, relieved that the Ronin Leader intervened. Tanya narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. Then she glanced at Rowen.  
"...Rowen....would you mind, I'm too far away..." Without a word, Rowen complied by rising half way out of his seat and leaning across the table. He reached out with his long arm and promptly whapped Kento upside the head.  
"Ow! Hey!" the Ronin of Hardrock protested. Ryo, despite his previous edict, shook in his seat from laughing, and Tanya had a smug look at getting the last word. Even Sage snickered softly at seeing his friend reprimanded.  
The laughter ceased abruptly as they all heard a loud sound, almost like a roar, except metallic in pitch. The roar died out before the unknown source cried out again. Tanya raised an eyebrow and glanced over at the floor where Whiteblaze was doing his morning napping. The tiger noticed the attention and lifted his head up and flipped his ears slightly. The roar echoed throughout the yard outside once more. Ryo set his paper down.  
"Oh no...That better not be...who I think it is," he whispered and paled.  
The shadowy being roared again as it came closer to the house. The Ronin and Mia ran outside and watched as it took a few more steps before stopping several feet away.  
Sunlight glinted off the polished white plate and the gold crests on the head and shoulder plates. Gold eyes narrowed at the Ronin, fixed on Ryo in particular.  
"I don't believe it...it's Blackblaze!" Cye exclaimed.  
"Who?" Tanya asked. Anubis wasn't anymore familiar with the Nether Tiger than the Lady Ronin, but the five guys remembered all too well the history behind the otherworldly warrior cat. It was Blackblaze who served Lord Sabrestryke when the elite warlord sought the power of the Inferno Armor, and it was Blackblaze who struck a fatal blow to Whiteblaze when the white tiger risked snatching one of the legendary Fervor Soul Swords in order to aid Ryo. When Ryo emerged the victor in the final battle, Sabrestryke, with his dying breath, ordered Blackblaze to help Ryo defeat Talpa and put an end to his tyranny. Blackblaze then merged his being with that of Whiteblaze, renewing the dead tiger and imbuing him with fearsome strength. For the duration of the Second Dynasty War, the tiger never failed to render aid when needed, and it seemed Blackblaze decided to work for the greater good of ending Talpa's mad reign.  
When the incident in Africa occurred, it was revealed that Blackblaze had ulterior motives, for it was he who orchestrated the final apocalyptic battle between the rogue White and Black Inferno armors. After that dreadful fight, Blackblaze vanished, never to be seen again in the long months that followed. Whiteblaze didn't seem adversely affected by his departure, and in the Ronin's minds it was good riddance to bad company.  
What the Ronin didn't understand was Blackblaze's true reasons. Both super-armors posed a massive threat to all existence, and both had to be destroyed, but in order for that to happen, the armors had to battle, resulting in the events that gave the Ronin the window of opportunity to purify and destroy the armors. But what did they know? They were humans, and without telepathic abilities, humans and cats didn't speak well.  
"What's he doing back here?" Kento sneered.  
"Look what he's carrying on his back..." Rowen pointed out the two sword hilts resting in the ornate scabbards the tiger carried on his armor. Blackblaze kept gazing at Ryo, but the Ronin Leader sensed no hostility from the cat. He took a step forward and began walking towards the Nether Tiger cautiously.  
"Watch it, Ryo. We don't know if we can trust him anymore," Cye warned. Ryo looked over his shoulder and nodded before continuing on his way. Blackblaze remained standing on all fours as the Ronin Leader approached. The others watched anxiously, worried that the tiger would try attacking. Ryo stopped a few feet away and looked down at the tiger. Blackblaze gazed up at him calmly. Then he did something curious: he prostrated himself before the Ronin Leader, crouching down to the ground until his stomach pressed against the grass. He then placed his chin between his paws and tilted his head forward, causing the swords to lean towards Ryo. Ryo blinked then shrugged off his surprised and reached down for one of the swords. His fingers closed around the polished red grip and he slowly began pulling the weapon out of its scabbard. The blade slipped out with only ten inches remaining. Ryo scowled.  
"Just as I remembered...broken," he muttered.  
"You broke the Fervor Soul Swords?!?!" Anubis exclaimed.  
"It's kind of a long story," Ryo said and gazed back at the shattered blade. Seeing his reflection in the enchanted steel brought back haunting memories of the warrior he fought; the possessed fool ensnared by the power of the Black Inferno. Fool or not, he was a mighty and dedicated warrior, fearless and ruthless with a heart to match any Ronin. The look in his eyes chilled Ryo to the core when both of their weapons had shattered upon contact with one another, the fluctuating power of both armors too much for their own weapons to bear. Mukala hadn't cared that his weapon had shattered, he didn't need to care. The evil of the Black Inferno had consumed him totally. It was a miracle he found salvation at the end of the battle at all.  
Miracle...When the powers of Wildfire, Strata, Hardrock, Halo, and Torrent merged together to create the White Armor of Inferno in the First Dynasty War, they called it a miracle. That armor had appeared like a shining white savior that would deliver them from the clutches of evil, such overwhelming purity of strength that could shatter not only the Dynasty's evil but the very world they came from.  
Then they learned the truth. It wasn't goodness that defeated Talpa in the First War, it was the Armor's will to win. It wasn't the purity of humanity that destroyed him in the Second War, it was the Armor's will to dominate. With the new truths revealed in Africa, the White Armor ceased being a savior and became as vicious a demon as the Dynasty Emperor himself. In fact, if Ryo thought about it, out of all the armors, the Infernos more closely resembled the ghastly body of Talpa. He even called us his 'children' once.  
"If the swords were broken, why would Blackblaze bring them back here? Is he trying to tell us...we should use the Inferno again?" Rowen asked.  
"How can we? Both Infernos were destroyed," Kento argued.  
"Their physical forms were destroyed, but their essences remained. The White Inferno was made from the union of five armor powers. As our armors have gained new physical forms, the White Inferno could gain a new one as well," Sage said.  
"Even if we could summon a new Inferno," Ryo cast a glare at the still inert Blackblaze. "Which we won't," Ryo said with a harsh tone and shoved the blade back into its scabbard. "It wouldn't work without the Soul Swords."  
"Well can't you fix them?" Tanya asked.  
"When an Armor becomes damaged, it can usually be repaired by the Armor's element. When Ryo's Swords of Wildfire were destroyed in the fight with Sabrestryke, he was able to repair them in the heart of Mt. Fuji, but that was relatively easy. His Armor's element is fire," Cye began.  
"Inferno on the other hand..." Ryo looked up and raised his arm. "Is the Armor of the Sun." He pointed at the bright white sphere, distant in space. "And Ronin Warriors aren't exactly space worthy. Even if there were a way to repair the swords or find an alternative way to channel its power," Ryo glanced at Blackblaze again. "I would rather die than allow that awful power to get loose in the world again." With that, he turned around and began walking back towards the others. "Come on. Let's go back inside."  
Blackblaze wrinkled his muzzle slightly and rose to all fours. His left ear twitched and he looked over his shoulder. His gold eyes narrowed when he saw a bright dot in the sky. She's right on schedule... Ryo stiffened when he heard Blackblaze's grating roar again and whirled around. The others paused as well.  
"What now? What the hell is it with you?" he demanded. Blackblaze had turned around and had his nose to the air. He apparently was roaring at something in the sky. Anubis frowned and followed the tiger's gaze until he saw it too.  
"Ryo...what's that?" he asked and pointed to a sparkling white dot.  
"Nothing. It's just an airplane. Stupid tiger probably hasn't seen one before," Cye grumbled and waved a hand.  
"That's...moving awfully fast for an airplane...and isn't the nearest airport on the other side of town?" Sage muttered. Rowen squinted to get a better look at the dot. Whatever the object was, it moved with incredible speed. He could faintly see a huge chunky mass of bluish-white crystal. Blue flames danced along the surface...  
"COMET!!!" Rowen shrieked at the top of his lungs. The word caused the others to gasp, and before they could really plan any sort of action, the comet sped closer towards the surface of the Earth. Without thinking, they all threw themselves on the ground and covered their heads with their hands. The comet roared overhead, missing the roof of Mia's house by several miles, but its size made it seem so much closer.  
Then the shockwave hit. A deafening boom echoed throughout the area, and they found themselves pressed hard against the ground by a smothering, unseen force. Wood snapped and cracked as the comet's passing flayed shingles off the roof. Even the oldest trees in the area bent to the terrific force that traveled in the comet's wake.  
"Is everyone okay?!" Ryo asked frantically as he pushed himself to his feet after the boom subsided and the wave passed.  
"Shaken and stirred," Kento mumbled groggily as he sat up.  
"Alive and slightly crispy..." Sage muttered and patted his hair some. The close proximity of the comet's passing had produced extreme heat in the area. Some of the windows facing the sun began sagging in their frames. Mia staggered to her feet and dusted herself off. She looked up and gasped when she saw the damage to her roof.  
"Don't worry Mia, we'll help you fix the roof," Ryo assured.  
"Holy SHIT! HERE COMES ANOTHER ONE!!" Cye shrieked as he saw a second object zoom towards their general area. This object seemed smaller than the first, but its presence became immediately known as it impacted in the forest less than a mile away from the estate. The Ronin and Mia shielded their faces with their arms as waves of dust flew up and rolled out from the impact zone.  
"coughcough What the hell WAS that? This a freakin' meteor shower?!" Tanya exclaimed and pressed the collar of her windbreaker over her nose.  
"That landed not too far from here," Ryo said. Before he could say anything else, Blackblaze took off with a roar towards the lingering dust cloud. "Blackblaze! What are you doing!?" Ryo demanded and ran after the tiger. The others followed close behind. Blackblaze galloped through the forest, dodging trees nimbly as he approached the impact zone. The dust had begun to settle some and he could make out the edge of a large crater the size of a football field. He skidded to a stop at the crater's edge before crouching and leaping down into the depths. Ryo saw him jump and came to a stop at the edge. The dust had settled enough to where he could see a bottom to the crater: no more than thirty feet or so below the surface. He placed one foot on the wall of the crater by the edge and slid down the wall until he reached the ground.  
Blackblaze was standing infront of something embedded in the wall of the crater facing the sun. It was narrow, black and polished, like a coffin. Some sort of double crescent symbol was emblazoned on the front of the object. Ryo stood there staring at the object, trying to comprehend what it was. Blackblaze, on the other hand, took immediate action and reached down with his nose and began snuffling under the bottom of the object. He pressed a hidden switch and something clicked. Ryo watched as the front of the object split into fourths, each part swinging outward, exposing the secret within.  
She had to be in her early twenties. Long curls of lavender hair flowed over her shoulders and around her neck, giving her an almost pharaonic appearance. Her arms were folded over her chest in such a fashion. What looked like a long sword hung in its sheath from her belt. A dagger, also in its sheath, hung on the opposite side of her hip. She wore a dark blue surcoat over a lighter blue uniform with tight blue pants tucked into tall, knee-high yellow boots. Tight yellow gauntlets covered her arms up to her elbows. The surcoat had a symbol embroidered on the breast, much like the one on the front of the 'coffin': two crescents with a stylized lighting bolt in the back.  
Ryo stood there, transfixed by the woman's appearance. She...she looks human...  
"Ryo!!" Ryo looked up when he heard Rowen's call and saw the others slide down the wall of the crater and run over. "What is-" Rowen paused when he saw the unknown beauty. "Her..." The woman's eyes were closed, and she didn't move.  
"You think she's...?" Cye began.  
"She's alive. I can sense her breathing..." Rowen muttered as he stepped close to examine the object the woman lay in. "This thing she's in...must be some sort of stasis pod. She's just in a deep sleep."  
"Well...are we just gonna stand here staring at her or are we gonna do something?" Tanya asked and folded her arms over her chest.  
"Shouldn't we leave this to the proper authorities?" Sage suggested.  
"No," Ryo said promptly. His awe had turned into concern as he stared at the unconscious woman. "Knowing how the military handles things of the supernatural, I wouldn't want to leave her in their hands. Besides, whoever she is...she might need our help..." Ryo's gaze lingered on the woman a while longer before he glanced at where he'd last seen Blackblaze.  
The tiger was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Easy...easy...there ya go..." Rowen told the still-unconscious woman as he and Kento set her down on one of the sofas in the den. He placed both her hands on top of her chest so they didn't dangle onto the floor.  
"How long until she wakes up?" Cye asked.  
"Shouldn't be too long. May take an hour, or maybe a matter of minutes. Whatever Blackblaze did when he opened the pod, it must've shut off the stasis systems keeping her in deep sleep. She should wake up naturally, given time." While the others began discussing the woman, particularly her appearance, Ryo stood off on the other side of the coffee table with both arms folded over his chest and eyes to the floor.  
First Blackblaze shows up carrying the broken Swords of Fervor...now this? What does this mean? Does she need help... Ryo's eyes widened slightly. Or is this some new evil...something so powerful, we'll have no choice but to use Inferno... "Guys, I don't think this is such a good idea anymore..." Ryo began and uncrossed his arms.  
"Hey! She's waking up!" Mia announced. The others didn't seem to have heard Ryo and gathered around the sofa as the woman's lavender eyebrows wrinkled. Her chest rose, each breath stronger than the first. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, and her eyelashes fluttered. Her brow furrowed one more time before her eyelids slowly slid open. She lay there on the sofa, gazing up at the ceiling with sleepy amethyst eyes.  
"Hi there! Welcome to Earth!" The woman's eyes widened upon seeing the round face and bright blue eyes over her. She let out a piercing scream and sprang off the sofa like a cat that had its tail stepped on. She flew past Ryo and landed on the cushions of the other sofa, her impact causing it to slide back several inches.  
"Kento! You ass, you scared her!" Cye yelled.  
"Guys! Sh-sh-sh! Be quiet," Ryo ordered and made a waving motion off to the side. The woman had both arms raised. It almost looked like some sort of martial art stance, but slightly different from any Ryo knew. "She doesn't know that we're not hostile."  
"Hey there. You don't have to be afraid," Mia began and walked around the coffee table towards where Ryo stood. The woman's amethyst gaze followed her as she approached. "You landed on our planet. We helped get you out of your pod. You're more than welcome to stay here and enjoy our hospitality..." Mia held out her hand.  
"EIIIYAAAIIIAAAHHH!" The woman screamed and in an instant drew out her dagger and slashed. Mia had barely finished staggering back and clamping a hand over the thin cut on her palm when the woman sheathed the dagger.  
"Hey! You had no right doing that!!" Ryo accused and stepped infront of Mia. Sage jumped over the sofa and pulled her back, leaving Ryo facing the woman.  
"She must not understand our language. Even if she looks human, if she comes from another planet, we won't be able to communicate," Rowen brought up. The woman's eyes were narrowed at all of them.  
"Whoa...what's that sound?" Tanya asked as she became aware of a soft clicking sound. The clicks came in some sort of sequence.  
"It's coming from her..." Anubis whispered in awe. The woman's throat bobbed slightly as she continued producing the warning sound.  
"I don't care if she may be hostile or not, but she needs to understand that we have no fight with her," Ryo stated. "Listen to me, you've been in deep sleep for a long time, I don't know how long," Ryo began waving his hands, trying to illustrate events to the woman with his motions. The woman stood there on the sofa watching him, but his gestures had no meaning, and his words sounded muffled and distorted. "We just want to help you any way we can if you're in trouble or something," Ryo finished and held out both hands, palm up, in what he hoped was a universal gesture of non-hostility.  
Had he been any less trained or physically fit, he would not have been able to use both palms to catch the blade of the woman's sword as she drew it out of its sheath, swung it up and around, and down with incredible speed and force. Ryo's knees buckled slightly as he struggled to keep the blade from his face. "RYO!!" The others cried out.  
"NO! Stay back! Don't make any sudden movements! We-we have to let her know we mean her no harm!" Ryo ordered and tried pushing the blade up.  
"Dude, if we don't do something fast, she's gonna mean some serious harm on you!" Kento fretted. Ryo grunted as the woman placed more weight on the blade. Blood began trickling out from his palms where the blade sliced into his flesh. His knees buckled some more. If he lost his footing and fell back, he would lose his grip on the blade, and the sword would certainly swing down and slice into his face, or chest...  
Ryo blinked when he saw into the woman's eyes for the first time. Her sparkling gaze shone with a familiar fire, a fire he'd seen before, in the young man known as Mukala...a Warrior's gaze... He could see no malice in her gaze. Ryo blinked again when he realized he could no longer feel anymore pressure on the blade. The woman stared into his eyes intently, but her expression seemed calm. Ryo moved his hands out to the side the same time the woman pulled her sword back and stood up straight on the sofa. She stood there for a moment, staring down at him. Then she stepped off the cushions and onto the floor gracefully. Ryo took a step back to give her some room.  
He recoiled slightly when the woman raised her arm again, but this time she held her sword out horizontally. Ryo blinked and stared at the blade. The woman blinked slowly then nudged the sword towards Ryo. Ryo glanced from her to the sword several times before holding up his hands. "Whoa lady, I-I-I don't need your sword..."  
"Take it, Ryo!!" Anubis said loudly. Ryo looked over his shoulder. "She's offering it to you as a gesture of respect. If you refuse, she'll interpret it as an insult!"  
"EE! Um...uh, thanks," Ryo held up his hands gingerly and the woman placed the blade on his fingers gently. "I...uh...accept your sword...um...cool sword," he commented as he marveled at the craftsmanship. The hilt was colored dark purple and felt rough. The wrist guard had a sort of winged design and the pommel was sharp and pointed, like a spike. "Uh...someone take this," Ryo held the blade out. Rowen took the sword by its grip and set it down on the far end of the coffee table. "Uh...would you like to sit down?" Ryo asked and held a hand out to the sofa. The woman glanced from him to the sofa. Ryo stepped to the side to give her room to walk and bowed slightly. The woman nodded and walked over and sat down.  
"Why didn't she kill Ryo when she had the upper hand?" Cye asked, ignoring the whine of protest from the Ronin Leader.  
"She comes from a warrior culture," Anubis spoke up. The other Ronin looked at him. "She looked into Ryo's eyes and saw his soul. She realized his intent and that they are kindred kind. I believe she knows she can trust us now."  
"But can she understand us?" Ryo looked back at the woman, who gazed up at him calmly. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked and tapped his chest with his fingers. The woman raised an eyebrow.  
"What about this," Mia sat down beside the woman and said something in French. The woman cocked her head to one side and her upper lip moved up slightly.  
"Lemme try," Kento said and leaned close and said something in Chinese. "AACK!!" he yelped as the woman lunged towards him. He barely was able to stagger back fast enough to avoid a savage swipe at his crotch. He tripped over the edge of the coffee table and landed on the floor on his butt. "Holy crap...s-sh-she tried to tear my jewels off!!"  
"She probably thinks you said something offensive," Sage commented.  
"Tak heyur tural eras tu kumi eriah!" The other Ronin glanced at the woman when she spoke, words dripping and full of wrath.  
"Kento, I would suggest keeping your mouth shut from now on. You seem to have angered enough people today," Anubis sneered. Kento didn't make any argument and whined pitifully at the thought of what could've happened. Tanya snorted.  
"Baka," said under her breath.  
"Nasurin," the woman snorted. The others blinked and looked at her. Ryo raised an eyebrow and sat down on the corner of the coffee table.  
"Baka," he said and pointed at Kento.  
"Nasurin," the woman said and pointed at the aforementioned Ronin.  
"Ba-ka," Ryo repeated slowly.  
"Na-sur-in," the woman said in like fashion.  
"Well, it seems she understands 'idiot' as a universal term," Sage commented.  
"Guys! I get it, I messed up! Quit picking on me!"  
"So even though she didn't understand what Ryo said, she understood the emotion conveyed...well, that's a start," Rowen shrugged.  
"But a very weak one. Communicating with her verbally is getting nowhere. If she is in need of aid, we can't help her if she doesn't know we have that power," Cye argued.  
"And we can't help her if we don't know what the heck we're supposed to be helping her with," Ryo muttered. Anubis shrugged and closed his eyes.  
"Ubiqumque homo est," he rattled off to no one in particular. The woman snapped to attention and looked at him.  
"Il benar lega iln." Anubis gasped sharply and his eyes widened.  
"What is it, Anubis? What's wrong?" Ryo asked.  
"I....I think she just said the second half of that phrase..."  
"What's it mean?" Cye queried.  
"'Where there is a man, hospitality can be found'....Mia, I think whatever this woman's language may be, it is somehow Latin-based."  
"Well don't look at me. My Latin's too rusty to try communicating with her."  
"Why don't we call your friend from the University. Dr. Yamagome?"  
"And tell him what: We need help talking to a woman from another planet?" Kento told Rowen. Mia hummed and shook her head.  
"No...that won't work at all..." Rowen bit his lip and thought for a moment.  
"Wait...Mia...you still have that old translating machine? The one I made for you when we went to Africa?" he asked.  
"Yes...It should still be in the study. Let me go find it." With that, Mia got up and left the room, leaving the other Ronin with the unknown woman. Kento still sat on the floor.  
"Um...you think 'sorry' is a universal term?" he asked the woman meekly. He "eeped" when she began throat-clicking rapidly and glared at him. Ryo glanced back at the door when he heard hasty footsteps coming up the stairs and towards the den.  
"Guys! Guys, did you hear on the news about the comet?!" Yulie asked frantically as he ran into the room, still carrying his book bag and wearing his school uniform. "The city's all up in a panic again and the military's been-" Yulie paused when he saw the purple-eyed, lavender haired woman sitting on the sofa. The woman blinked slowly as she regarded him calmly. Yulie blinked. "...whoa...who's she?"  
"We're not sure. She just dropped in out of nowhere," Cye shrugged.  
"You mean...you mean she's from outer-space?" Yulie marveled.  
"Yulie, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Ryo demanded.  
"They let us out early, told us to go home...did...did she come from the comet?"  
"One of them, at least. There were two," Sage replied. Yulie walked over to the coffee table and set his book bag on it and sat on the sofa opposite of the one the woman sat on. The woman glanced from Yulie to the edge of one of his writing tablets that poked out of the open bag. Then she glanced to the side, where Sage stood behind the sofa.  
Sage had barely finished recoiling when the blur snatched up the pen he usually kept in his front breast pocket. Yulie cried out in protest when the woman reached into his bag and pulled out the tablet and immediately flipped it open to a page, which unfortunately contained some of his homework on the other side. Ryo held up a hand to calm him and they all watched, intrigued, as the woman began scrawling something on the paper. She hunched over the tablet and turned it from side to side as she moved the pen rapidly.  
"Well...she knows what a pen is..." Anubis commented. The door to the den opened up again after a while and Mia walked in, carrying a small device in her hand.  
"I found it. Good thing I decided to upgrade its database every once in a while...never thought it'd come in handy after....what is she doing?" she asked when she saw the woman hunched over the coffee table. The woman stopped and without looking, tossed the pen back at Sage, who caught it easily. She tore the sheet of paper out of the tablet, held it up and looked over it once, then handed it to Ryo and said something in her language. Ryo took the paper and glanced at it before raising an eyebrow.  
"Mia....she drew this while you were gone," he said and held it out. Mia tucked the calculator-shaped translator under one arm as she walked over and sat back down on the sofa beside the woman. She took the sheet from Ryo and held it over her knees to look at it. The woman pointed to parts on the paper and said something.  
"They're...they're glyphs of some sort! Amazing! They look like something you'd find from an Ancient Earth culture!"  
"Pictures say a thousand words. What is she trying to tell us?" Cye asked. Mia ran her fingers over the sheet before tapping what looked like the first "frame". The woman had divided the surface of the paper into parts, and each part displayed a picture drawn with incredible detail given the time that had lapsed.  
"The world she comes from...is a world of...art...and music," Mia said as she looked at the drawing of people playing flutes or creating objects. Then she went to the next frame. "They...they're also...warriors...and they were friends with...these creatures?"  
"Pegacorn," The woman said and tapped the drawing of the creature and a person offering food to it in a gesture of friendship. Mia furrowed her brow and continued.  
"They were their mounts in battle...and friends until death..." The drawings showed a person riding the "Pegacorn" into battle. The next frame showed both impaled by swords. Her eyes moved to the next frame. "Then something happened...the creatures became sick," she said as she studied the drawing of a Pegacorn kneeling on the "ground", head thrown back, mouth open in screams of agony, and hard black bolts radiating from its body. "A disease, a plague began wiping them out, one by one...They would have died...but the people...wanted to save them. None of their medicines would work," Mia explained as she looked at the next frame showing people trying to tend to a Pegacorn.  
"They wouldn't give up. They...created new bodies?...for the creatures' souls to inhabit, so they would continue to live, and their friendship with the people would endure..." Mia's eyes widened when she saw the next frame. "Something interfered...this...creature..." Mia's brow furrowed when she saw the drawing of a large creature with thick claws and talons and a shell full of spikes on its back.  
"Thunthen," the woman sneered, voice seething with hatred for these dragon-men.  
"Thunthen...They attacked the reborn Pegacorn, and did something to them...or one of them..." The drawing showed one of the "Thunthen" pouring some substance over one of the Pegacorn. "The thing changed...turned into a huge monster, and began attacking the people," The drawing showed a raging Pegacorn trying to step on tiny figures which represented people. "But the people fought back...they...trapped it...imprisoned it in...crystal?" The next drawing showed a tall figure holding out its hand to the beast, a beam of some sort shooting out from its palm and striking the creature.  
Mia looked up when the woman began talking, and pointed to the last frame: the drawing of a large chunky object and a smaller one alongside it shooting up from a round object which represented a planet. The woman moved her fingers through the air in an arc and she reached out and tapped the coffee table. Mia frowned.  
"She....she was sent here as a warning..." she said and glanced at the last frame again and pointed to the small object shown alongside the larger one. "That's her...she traveled with the imprisoned creature...so she could warn whatever planet they landed on."  
"But if they sent the creature away, that means her people didn't have the power to defeat it. Or they might know a weakness but not have the ability to exploit it."  
"Well...that's what I hope to find out..." Mia said and handed the paper to Ryo. She stood up and turned around and sat down on the coffee table facing the woman. "This'll be kind of awkward since I'll be going by it phonetically, but let's give it a shot," Mia said as she booted up the device. She looked up at the woman and made a waving motion near her mouth, hoping the woman would understand she needed to speak. The woman raised an eyebrow then frowned and began speaking. Mia typed quickly and tried to keep up, but most of the words she typed in didn't register or produced errors. A few, however, did go through. "Voyage...Journey...Great Danger...Terror...Warning...Evil..."  
"Well that's getting us nowhere fast. She's basically repeating everything she said in the drawing," Cye argued. The woman glanced at the translator in Mia's hand.  
"I know...ugh...I feel so bad, here she is trying to tell us about herself and we can barely understand a word she says," Mia sighed. She barely paid any attention when the woman reached forward and grabbed the top edge of the translator and held it down slightly to examine the device. She let go of it and began tapping the edge of her jaw.  
"Yel kita!" she exclaimed suddenly and snapped her fingers, startling everyone else. "Thablisk thablisk thablisk!!" she said repeatedly and began smacking herself in the head.  
"Okay...I think she's calling herself an idiot now," Kento commented. The woman reached down to a pouch on her belt and thumbed open the clasp. She reached inside and pulled out something too small to see at first then held the objects up for all to see.  
There were two of them: small, round black button-shaped devices. The woman held up one then inserted it into her ear. Then she held up the other and stuck it onto the corner of her coat collar. She tugged the collar a few times to adjust its position then began speaking. Her words came out same as before, in her own language. Then her voice seemed to change. It was as though two people were speaking.  
"Il iahes understand tak vuen il if this will epiru-" The woman paused and flicked the device on her collar with one finger than tugged the collar again. "Il vuen neg undiras this should be working now," she said with an almost Slavic accent. Ryo blinked, startled.  
"We....we can understand you now!"  
"Yes. My niar," the woman paused and flicked the device again. "must've become muddled during my long sleep for me to forget that I had brought these translators with me incase of such a situation. I apologize if my ignorance caused any injury."  
"Bah, we've been through worse," Ryo shrugged and waved his hand. Mia gasped when she saw his palms smeared with blood.  
"Ryo! You're bleeding!" Ryo looked down at his palms. "Oh...forgot about those," he muttered. The woman frowned and reached down for another pouch on her belt. She pulled out something then grabbed Ryo's wrist and pulled it over. Ryo blinked but let the woman do whatever it was she wanted to do as she pulled what looked like a long plant leaf from its cloth wrapping. She tore it in half down the seam and placed one half over the cut on his right palm. She wrapped it around a few times before tucking the corner under the fold then grabbed his left wrist and pulled it over. She repeated the procedure on the cut on his left palm.  
"Keep those on. They will accelerate the healing process," she explained then glanced at Mia and held up a smaller piece she had torn off a second leaf. "You need one too."  
"Huh? Oh, no, that's allright. Sage bandaged my cut. I'm okay."  
"Trust me, it will work much faster," the woman said and held the leaf out. Mia raised an eyebrow but accepted the leaf nonetheless. She reached under the bandage covering her palm with her fingertip and held the gauze up just enough for her to slip the bit of leaf over the wound. She let the gauze settle back down and put her hand on her knee.  
"Thank you...um...we never asked your name," Mia said and scratched her ear.  
"My formal name is Danaetanera. My family name is Chi Chi Lina, but you may address me as Danae," the woman said and nodded. Yulie smiled.  
"Danae...that's a beautiful name," he said. Danae glanced at him and smiled.  
"I apologize for the desecration of your book, young one."  
"Nah, that's okay. I can always redo my work on another sheet. Besides, it was worth it if you can draw like this. You're a great drawer, Danae," Yulie complemented. Mia had set the paper down on the table earlier and Yulie had picked it up to study it.  
"We of Thanged are trained well in the fine arts from birth."  
"Thanged...that's the name of the planet you come from?" Rowen asked.  
"Yes. It is the eighth in a system of worlds, many of which are full of life."  
"Well...I guess you being here proves we're not alone in the universe," Sage commented. He, Rowen, Cye, and Anubis stood behind the sofa.  
While they began introducing themselves to Danae, no one noticed as the shadows on the wall became darker and darker until totally black and seemed to pull inward into a compact mass. The mass pulled away from the wall and walked out onto the floor.  
Rowen glanced over his shoulder and looked down when he heard the creak of metal. "Holy crap!!" he yelped and jumped onto the back of the sofa when he saw Blackblaze prowling around the back of the sofa. Cye and Sage leaned back, trying to give the Nether Tiger a wide berth. Kento, who still sat on the floor from his earlier incident, remained still as the tiger stepped over his legs and walked into the space between the sofa and the coffee table. Mia scooted away slightly, wary as the tiger approached.  
"...Chiaje?" Danae whispered and watched the armored cat. Ryo held his breath, worried the tiger would try striking her. Whiteblaze let out a warning growl. Blackblaze threw him a glance then looked up at Danae. He laid himself down on the floor and scooted towards her feet until the swords he carried on his back were within reaching distance for her. Everyone remained quiet, unsure of what the tiger was doing.  
Danae cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. Then she reached out and closed her fingers around the hilt of one of the swords. The metal rasped as she pulled it out of its scabbard. As before, the blade slipped out with mere inches left of the blade. Danae pulled the broken sword close to her and rest the blade on her palm.  
The others watched, intrigued, as Danae turned the blade over in her hand, with her eyes locked on her reflection in the steel. She ran her fingers along the flat of the blade near the edges until her fingertips reached the ragged broken end. Yulie could see the look in her eyes as she tapped one of the broken points with a fingertip. The way she regarded the blade, it was as if the sword spoke its own language and she could somehow understand it. Danae turned the blade over again then looked at Blackblaze.  
"I will pray to Eyurodin that they are re-forged," she said simply then replaced the sword in its sheath. Blackblaze nodded then stood back up and scooted away.  
"Um...you really don't have to do that...," Ryo began and waved his hand slightly. Danae glanced at the bandage covering both his palms then pointed at him.  
"You can remove the Richtho leaves now," she said simply. Ryo blinked and looked from her to his hand at the now nearly-dry leaf.  
"Uh... humans don't heal that fast."  
"Go ahead, it should be healed by now," Danae assured and waved at him. Ryo blinked again then shrugged and pinched a corner of the leaf.  
"Allright, but the cut's probably still...raw...whoa..." he whispered in awe.  
The cut had completely healed, and where there normally would have been a scar, there was none. The skin looked clean and unbroken, no trace of ever having been cut by Danae's sword. Ryo ran one finger over each palm where the cuts had originally been. Much to his surprise, the skin felt firm, lacking the tenderness of freshly healed flesh.  
While the others whispered amongst themselves about the seemingly miraculous healing, Mia remembered her own cut and peeled back the bandage on her hand. Like Ryo, she also was surprised to see no trace of injury.  
"Richtho leaves grow abundantly on Thanged; a gift from the goddess Ritho. They stimulate rapid healing by infusing the wound with the necessary nutrients to repair broken tissues. Your wounds were inflicted because of my ignorance, and as a wound leaves scars, I would not want such reminders of our first encounter," Danae explained, looking very apologetic about the earlier incident. Kento got up off the floor and walked behind the coffee table. He leaned over and studied Ryo's palms.  
"Cool...they're, like, ultra band-aids....oh, um...sorry about earlier, Danae. I got a little carried away, you know," he apologized and put a hand on the back of his head. "So, everything cool between us?" Danae had a rather tight-lipped expression.  
"Maes huaas faen il tak egiei vthiasak," she purred stiffly. Kento blinked stupidly.  
"Um....what does that mean?"  
"It means 'be grateful I was unable to vthiasak you." Kento blinked a few more times, not sure what to make of the sentence. Danae continued staring at him with that hard expression. Then the corners of her lips turned up in a smirk. Kento wasn't sure what to make of that either, but was glad he had the coffee table between them.  
"Danaetanera, before you landed here, another object passed by and landed somewhere else. In your drawing you explained that that object posed some sort of a threat. Can you elaborate on that for us?" Anubis asked. Danae gasped.  
"Pegasus! Roth Damn me if I forgot! Where is he? He must be stopped before he awakens from his own sleep!"  
"Yulie, did you happen to hear any news when you got out of school? Did they say where that thing might've landed?" Tanya asked.  
"They said it landed up north, on Hokkaido. The military already sent forces there. They've got tanks and everything," Yulie replied. Danae stood up and reached over for where her sword still lay on the table. She picked it up and sheathed it.  
"I must go. If your world's armed forces have already convened, they will not know how to stop Pegasus unless I tell them how," she said and pulled something out from under her left gauntlet.  
"We'll help you. If this 'Pegasus' is as powerful as you said, you'll need us," Ryo said and also stood up. Danae looked up from the small device she held in her hand.  
"You roused me from my sleep, and for that I am indebted to you, but you are civilians of your world, and you have not the strength to aid me." Ryo smirked.  
"On the contrary...you happened to land in the back yard of the Ronin Warriors." With that, his body flashed and his black and red sub-armor replaced his clothes. The other Ronin also summoned their sub-armors and stood at ready. Danae gasped and nearly jumped back a step upon seeing the metal-clad warriors.  
"Mor...Morindae de Witheren?" she whispered.  
"Just tell us what to do and we'll help you stop Pegasus," Ryo promised. Danae remained staring at him a few moments before shaking herself out of her initial shock. Ryo looked over his shoulder at the others. "Who's been to Hokkaido before?"  
"Me!" Kento announced and raised his arm.  
  
"Good. We can group teleport through him-"  
"That won't be necessary," Danae interrupted and began typing something into the device she had pulled from her gauntlet. The others looked at her. "My method would be more accurate, and time is of the essence depending on how long Pegasus' tomb has been on your planet." She finished pressing keys and held out her hand. "Those who wish to accompany me must maintain physical contact during teleport." Ryo eyed the device and her hand warily before shrugging and placing his armored palm atop of hers. The other Ronin followed suit, gathering in a circle. Yulie inched close and reached out.  
"Not this time, Yulie," Mia said sternly and caught his wrist before he could place his hand atop the pile. Yulie made a disappointed moan but looked up at Danae. The otherworldly warrior woman shook her head sadly.  
"Another day, tinto," she said before returning her gaze forward. "Prepare yourselves," she said to the Ronin. Ryo waited but didn't see or feel anything at first. Then he looked down and gasped when it looked as if tiny bits of his arm were breaking away and vanishing. The others went through the same experience and sounded worried, but Danae's expression remained steadfast and she continued gazing ahead.  
Mia, Yulie, and the two Blazes watched as the group vanished. Mia and Yulie exchanged worried glances, while Whiteblaze cast a wary eye at his spirit brother...  
  
A mess of colored particles appeared over rough terrain on the island of Hokkaido, hovering in the air like a swarm of insects before coming together and merging into recognizable forms. Tanya immediately tottered backwards and placed a hand over her forehead while Cye and Sage patted themselves to make sure they were in one piece.  
"Okay...that was quite disconcerting," Anubis commented, fighting down rebellious cramps from his stomach. Kento fought a similar battle, trying not to let the new method of teleport rob him of his lunch. He took a few deep breaths then glanced upward. His eyes widened when he saw what towered up from the ground in the distance.  
"Whoa!!" Ryo exclaimed when he saw it as well. Military helicopters circled what appeared to be a massive hunk of crystal resting in a shallow crater.  
"Man, look at the size of that thing!" Sage exclaimed.  
"That's freaking huge!" Tanya remarked.  
"...wait a sec: if something that big hit Earth, how come we're not having a nuclear ice age or something?" Kento asked aloud.  
"It came in at a pretty low angle. It probably hit the ocean first and skipped like a stone before landing here," Rowen explained. Cye remained standing there, staring at the crystalline object in awe. He glanced to the side when he heard a loud sound.  
"Uh oh...Everyone armor up, fast!" he advised when he spotted the humvee approaching. The vehicle came to a stop several feet away and a very angry- looking uniformed man jumped out and walked towards the group of armored warriors.  
"Allright, just what the hell are you freaks doing here?" he demanded.  
"Investigating this thing, same as you," the man in red and silver armor replied.  
"This is a restricted area! If you refuse to leave within the next minute, you'll be in violation of section-" the military official began.  
"Oh cheese it with your rules and regulations!" the red-armored man snapped. "You don't have the knowledge to deal with this thing, much less fight it if it wakes up. You and your men would be safer if you pack up and go far, far away. Let us handle this."  
"I'll have you know," the official sneered and pulled his sidearm out of its holster and aimed the weapon at the red warrior. "That I have been authorized to use whatever force I deem necessary to remove trespassers and trouble-makers from a restricted zone-" Before the official could continue with his threat, a red and silver blur snatched his pistol right of his hand. The red warrior crushed it with little effort and opened up his fingers slowly, letting the ruined hunk of metal fall to the dirt. He then reached forward and grabbed the official by his collar with one hand and pulled his other hand back, clenching it into a fist.  
"If YOU don't stop being such a thick-headed idiot, I'm gonna give NEW meaning to the word 'butt-whooping'!!" the red warrior threatened, wild blue eyes glaring intently into the official's own. A warrior in dark blue and silver armor clapped a hand on the shoulder plate of the red warrior and grabbed his fist with the other.  
"Whoa! Easy there, Ryo! You can't just wail on a military official...even if he is an idiot," Rowen reminded.  
"Hey!!" The official squawked in protest from where he dangled helplessly in the Ronin Leader's iron grip. While Strata worked to ease Wildfire's irritation, Anubis studied the crystal "tomb", as Danae had called it. He hummed and raised an eyebrow when he saw Danae take a step forward towards the tomb. She took another step, then another, eyes raised as if entranced by the massive object.  
"Wait-what-who is she?" the official demanded and pointed at the lavender-haired woman. Ryo didn't answer and let the official hang in his grip while he watched Danae  
Danae's pace slowed and she narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on the shadowy object locked within the tomb. She could hear a sound, like a thousand whispers, soft at first, but growing louder with each second. She gasped and her eyes widened when she saw a red light form within the tomb, close to the top.  
"Paigasurin!!!" she screamed. The Ronin didn't know what to make of her cry, but gasped in shock when they heard the first of many echoing crunches as the crystal tomb split in several places. Teams of scientists that had foolishly set up equipment close to the base of the crystal scrambled away frantically to avoid the collapsing chunks of blue crystal that peeled away from something within.  
Metal plates that served as eyelids slid over the large red lens, as if narrowing in an angry glare. Crystal exploded and rained a short distance from the tomb as what looked like a wing made up of metallic blades stretched out, spreading a long shadow over the ground. Larger chunks of crystal peeled away as what looked like a head tossed up and back, segmented metal lips peeling back over metal teeth in a piercing scream of rage. Another wing burst out from the prison and shoulders shook as the metallic black hulk struggled to free itself of the remnants of the tomb.  
"I thought you said you had imprisoned this thing!!" Sage shouted to Danae. Danae jogged backwards to the safety of the Ronin group.  
"We did: in a crystal tomb. It is a synthetic substance meant to transport objects through space, but only in space. It begins to decay after prolonged exposure to oxygen and nitrogen-rich atmospheres," she explained as the behemoth slipped its legs out of the crystal cavity and set what looked like golden hooves on the ground.  
Ryo's gaze remained fixed on the awesome being that had emerged from the crystal tomb. The arrogant official still hung by his collar from the Ronin Leader's fist. He watched, terrified as the metallic beast heaved itself out of the cavity entirely and set all four hooves on the ground. It tossed back its head and let out an echoing shriek. Sunlight gleamed off the long horn that protruded from the center of its forehead.  
The official wrenched himself out of Ryo's grasp and scrambled back towards the humvee. He yanked the radiophone out of its cradle and raised it to his mouth. "All units, fire at will, I repeat, FIRE AT WILL!!" he screamed.  
"Wait!!" Ryo cried and held out his hand. It was too late. Hatches flipped open on missile trucks and rocket launchers stationed all around the restricted zone. In its paranoia and overreaction, the military had spared no expense when it came to firepower for this mission. Hundreds of rockets left their dens in a roar of smoke and flame and shot up towards the metallic monstrosity. The first volley of missiles struck the creature in its arched neck. The next round impacted on its head, and the third on its side, close to its belly. The creature screamed and reeled from the force of the assault.  
When the smoke cleared, however, not so much as a smear marred its metallic skin.  
"They didn't even scratch it! What the heck is this thing made of?" Tanya exclaimed.  
"Dererium, one of our most powerful alloys," Danae stated.  
"That doesn't sound good for us...." Cye muttered. While the military forces scrambled to reload and prepare for another salvo, the creature narrowed its glowing red eyes. All the Ronin's gazes turned to the creature when they heard the first metallic groan. They watched, confused, as the creature reared back on its hind legs, raising its upper body and curling its forelegs close to its chest. Danae gasped and immediately took off running away from the creature. Cye blinked and turned around. "Danae, where are you going? We have to fight this thing!" he called out.  
"RUN! That's his Shock Hoof attack!!" Danae screamed in warning and kept running. Cye glanced back at the creature as it stood perfectly balanced on its hind legs. He squinted when he noticed the golden armor plates covering the lower part of its front legs. The plates seemed to glow, and he could hear a low thrum in the air.  
"Fire at will!! Fire at wi-" the official didn't have a chance to finish that last command as the creature leaned back slightly then pitched forward and thrust both fore hooves at the ground. The golden plates shined brightly then erupted with a blinding flash as the hooves struck the ground.  
It was as if the ground were a sheet on a bed and someone had grabbed one edge and yanked it upward, causing it to roll violently. The Ronin cried out as the shockwave flung them into the air. Danae didn't escape the leading edge in time and yelped as the ground heaved beneath her. The military missile trucks, tanks, humvees, and scientists all suffered similar fates. The earth shattered, sending sheets of rock flying upward and plumes of dust everywhere. The ground eventually settled down and the dust cleared before the breeze caused by the creature's wings as it settled down and shrugged its shoulders, surveying the ruin it had caused.  
A black and silver armored hand burst out from under a mound of soil, followed by the rest of the arm. The limb flailed about before pressing against the surface of the ground. Dirt and bits of rock rolled away as Ryo heaved himself out of his unexpected tomb. He cried out and coughed a few times, trying to shake out the dirt that had gotten under his helmet and collar. "EVERYONE! Is everyone okay?!" he cried out as he stood up. He could see wreckage from military vehicles strewn across the area, and some of his friends as they recovered from the stunning attack.  
"We're fine, but I think Danae took a bad hit!" Kento reported from where he knelt beside the fallen otherworldly woman. Sage ran over and knelt to examine her.  
"She just got knocked unconscious. She'll be fine after a while. What about him?" he asked and glanced over at Rowen. The Ronin of Strata had landed beside the official who had pestered them so badly earlier. He had two fingers on the man's neck. He looked up and shook his head. Ryo frowned, but guilt over a preventable death could wait. He turned around and saw the metallic monster as it began turning around, preparing to leave.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Kento demanded and stood up. "You think you can just land here and cause a big mess then walk away?" he shouted and stepped away from Danae. The creature didn't hear him. The dull clank of its hooves striking the ground muffled the Ronin's accusations. "I'll teach you a thing or two about attacking people!" The loud-mouthed Ronin moved far away enough from the others and raised his bo and began spinning it. "IRON ROCK CRUSHER!!" he howled and leveled the weapon at the beast. Once more the ground shattered, sending rock and dirt pressing and crashing against the back of the creature. The creature ducked its head and closed its eyes, but its hooves remained firmly braced against the ground. The shuddering waves passed and chunks of earth crashed to the ground, sending up plumes of dust as they landed.  
The metal segments that made up its neck creaked as the creature craned its head around. In its vision, a crosshair rotated around a few times then locked on the bold orange and silver armored person. Kento gasped in shock, eyes wide in disbelief. Even the Ronin of Strength's most powerful attack only served to irritate the creature. The golden hooves crashed against the ground as the creature turned around slowly. Its body creaked as it lifted its front legs off the ground once more.  
"It's powering up for another shock attack!" Cye exclaimed when the golden leg plates began glowing. The creature spread its wings for balance and curled its forelegs.  
Anubis grabbed his chain coil in one hand and took off running towards the creature. "ROWEN!!" He called out as he continued running. Rowen realized what the warlord wanted to do and launched into the air. He flew low towards Anubis then veered upward as the warlord leapt into the air. He reached out and caught the warlord by his wrist and carried him up into the air. Both had determined expressions as they soared towards the creature. When Rowen got within thirty or so feet of the creature's neck, he swiveled around in the air and flung Anubis off to one side. Anubis turned around in midair and flung his chain at Rowen. The Ronin of Air caught the chain just below the clawed end then made a quick loop around the creature's neck.  
Anubis gritted his teeth in concentration as he focused his power into magically lengthening the chain, causing it to grow link by link until it was able to land on the ground. His feet skipped a few times before he stopped and steadied himself. Rowen landed beside him with the end of the chain in hand. Anubis grabbed the chains together with both hands and wrapped the lengths around his hand once before tugging sharply. "Kento, help us!" Anubis shouted. Kento nodded and quickly teleported over beside them. He and Rowen grabbed the chain and pulled. The chain rattled as it went taut.  
The metal plates that formed the creature's eyelids moved in such a way that its expression looked worried. It waved its wings slightly and pawed at the air frantically when it realized it couldn't move forward. The chains scraped and groaned as the combined, enhanced strength of the three Ronin Warriors not only prevented the beast from executing another Shock Hoof attack, but began tilting it backwards. The creature made high pitched metallic squealing noises as it staggered back, the chains wrapped around its neck pulling it off balance. It tried moving its back legs to steady itself.  
"On three: one, two, three-PULL!" Rowen shouted, and at his command the three of them leaned back, placing all of their strength into the chain. The creature's left hoof slipped, and with that it began toppling backwards. "Out of the way!" Rowen howled as the metal monster dropped towards the ground. Rowen flew out of the way while Anubis recalled his chain and sprang out from under the falling beast. Kento teleported to safety and appeared beside the warlord as the creature landed on its back with a shuddering crunch. It kicked its legs through the air and tried to roll over and get back on its feet.  
"Kento!" Anubis called.  
"I'm on it!" Kento narrowed his eyes and reached out towards the creature and curled his fingers. Then he clenched his fist and jerked upward as if tugging something. The ground grew teeth of stone and clamped its jaws around the metallic behemoth. The creature screamed in protest and struggled, but the stone grip left it without any leverage to use its wings or roll forward. "At least it can't use that attack on us anymore."  
That thing looks mechanical. A powerful enough energy discharge might destroy the programming controlling it. It looks like its eyes are the most vulnerable parts of its body. If I aim right, I can kill it for good, Rowen thought and took to the air again. He flew up high enough to get a clear shot and put an arrow to the string.  
"Rowen! Behind you! Anubis shouted. Rowen looked over his shoulder and yelped as he was forced to swoop out of the way of an oncoming squadron of military fighter jets.  
"Man, don't they ever give up?" Tanya commented from where she knelt with Sage beside the still unconscious Danae. The jets fired off several missiles that struck the creature in its neck, nowhere near its eyes. The jets soared past and veered to the side, coming around for another barrage. In the creature's vision, the crosshairs found the jets and locked onto them. It twisted its head forward just enough to where it was able to point the golden horn on its forehead at the squadron.  
Rowen still hovered in the air as the squadron zoomed past, preparing to fire a second salvo at the imprisoned beast. He frowned when he saw the golden horn glow. Motes of golden light formed in the surrounding air and collected at the tip of the horn. The squadron leader moved his thumb over the firing trigger and relayed the order to the other fighter pilots, not noticing the low hum coming from the creature's horn.  
They had no time to change course, or even register what was happening when the hum increased in pitch to an earsplitting whine and a wave of golden light erupted from the horn. The jets seemed to wobble inside the beam before exploding like superheated light bulbs. Rowen barely had a second to dive out of the path of the beam as it continued up into the sky. Clouds melted away in its wake as the beam shot off into space. The energy flow stopped and the creature began struggling again.  
"T-too close! Th-that was too close!" Rowen stuttered as he sagged towards the ground, badly shaken after narrowly missing such a powerful discharge.  
"What terrible power!" Cye remarked. He frowned when he saw the creature moving its head, this time trying to aim at Rowen. "ROWEN! WATCH IT!!" Rowen regained control and flew out of the way of two red beams of light that shot out of the creature's eyes. He had to keep moving from side to side as the creature kept firing.  
"Well, the good news: it can't use it Shock Hoof against us. The bad news; it has eye beams and a horn cannon that could probably destroy the planet," Kento muttered. The creature's crosshairs kept trying to lock onto Rowen and bring the Ronin of Strata down with its eye beams. Then it began attacking at a faster rate, cutting down the time Rowen had to recover from the previous blast. Unless he either teleported away or tried to fly out of range, the creature would eventually catch him off guard, but if he didn't remain a target, the creature would turn its attention elsewhere. The creature fired its eyebeams once more, this time with no more than a second since the last shot. Rowen gasped.  
"Shoot at this!" Sage cried out and used his armor's capabilities to vault himself high into the air above the creature. He used his sword not only to intercept the blast, but swat it back at the creature, the reflected beams striking it in its head, dangerously close to the eyes. The creature screamed, in genuine pain, this time.  
"Hnn...." Danae moaned softly as she stirred upon hearing a desperate plea for help. She furrowed her brow before opening her eyes. Her vision blurred at first but soon cleared, allowing her to see what had produced the loud shriek. Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly when she saw Anubis use his chain to bind the creature's horn and hold its head steady while Sage loosed a Thunder Bolt Cut at its head. Rowen followed up with an Arrow Shock Wave. "NO!!!" Danae shrieked and stood up. She tried running towards the creature, but Cye grabbed her and held her back. "I did not ask for you to kill him!!"  
"Danae, you said so yourself that this thing has to be stopped. We can't let it run loose on Earth. We've seen its powers, and all it seems to want to do is destroy," Ryo said.  
"And yet he has no control over his will!!" Danae argued and struggled against Cye's grip. "I was sent here not only as a warning but to try and save him!!" Ryo raised an eyebrow but motioned for Cye to release her. Danae reached under her thick hair and tapped the back of her neck. "There is a device attached to his body which is feeding a poison into him, keeping him in this state, and consuming his mind with rage. If you were to destroy it, he would revert to his original form!" Ryo cast a glance at the others.  
"If there is hope for this creature, we can't ignore it," Tanya stated firmly. Cye nodded in agreement. Ryo looked skyward where Rowen still hovered.  
"ROWEN!!" Ryo hollered, making sure he had the Sky Ronin's full attention. "Danae says there's something on that thing's neck that's making it act this way. Think you can destroy it?" Rowen glanced back down at the creature. Kento's rock trap had it lying on its back, wings pinned firmly to its sides, but a powerful enough discharge directed at the creature's back rather than its eyes could have the desired result.  
"I'll try," Rowen began and looked back at Ryo.  
"ROWEN!! We have a problem!!" Kento cried out. Rowen glanced back at the rock teeth and gasped, horrified at what he saw.  
The creature had given up on using its beam weapons and began rocking from side to side. At first it moved very little because of the rock vice, but cracks began forming in each of the stone teeth at their base. The creature screamed and tossed about some more, until with a final echoing snap, the teeth shattered and crumbled. The creature rolled back onto its feet and stood up, spreading its wings a few times and stamping one hoof. Rowen scowled then looked down at Anubis, Kento, and Sage.  
"Keep it distracted!" he said and flew around in a wide arc. He stopped some distance behind the creature and scanned its metallic body for the device Ryo had mentioned. "Ugh!" Rowen grimaced when he saw what looked like a pulsating metallic growth attached, no, embedded into the creature's back, right at the base of the neck between the wings. "I hope this works..." Rowen muttered as he fitted an arrow to the string and began focusing his power for a charged arrow shot. So far Kento and Anubis were doing a good job of keeping the beast's attention drawn to the front by using their weapons to lash at the creature's face and eyes. The beast snorted when it perceived a slight reflection in its horn and glared behind itself out the corner of its eye. The metal eyelid plates contracted, the red eye lens narrowing and the crosshair searching intently.  
"ROWEN!! WATCH OUT!!" Sage howled. Rowen had barely finished looking up, registering Sage's warning, when the metallic monster clapped both wings together with an echoing clang. A barely visible shockwave rolled out from the wing blades as they caught the flying Ronin with a sickening metallic crunch.  
"ooooooOOoohhh!" Kento cringed. Sage made a face and Cye's jaw dropped in shock. Tanya winced sympathetically and Ryo let out a strangled sound. Danae looked utterly appalled by the action. Anubis began shaking his head slightly.  
"That.....was just....wrong!" The creature separated its wings, letting the broken, unconscious form plummet to the ground. Had the ground not been previously softened by Kento's attack, Rowen's landing would have been most unpleasant. He hit the ground with a grisly thud, landing on his shoulders first before bouncing up slightly and settling on the ground, sprawled over a patch of rock bits and sand. The creature snorted and began turning around. It raised one hoof, aiming to crush the fallen Ronin once and for all. Sage sprang forward, gathered up Rowen, then leapt away seconds before the golden hoof struck the ground. The creature tried stomping again, but Sage winked out of view, reappearing close to Ryo and the others. He deposited Rowen on the ground and immediately tended to him, leaving Kento and Anubis to distract the monster.  
"Danae, come with me!" Tanya said and took off running towards the creature's back legs. Danae didn't even wait for Ryo to protest before following the Lady Ronin. The creature seemed busy enough trying to squash the two Ronin infront. Tanya stopped several meters behind the creature's hind legs. "Hold onto me!" she told Danae then raised her arm. Danae wrapped her arms up around Tanya's shoulder plates and hung on as Tanya fired her grapple line, aiming for a metal plate just above what looked like a reddish tail made of fibers of some sort. The bladed tip found purchase and Tanya immediately reeled herself upward swiftly. The grapple line finished retracting and Tanya grabbed a fistful of the strange red fibers before detaching the bladed tip and firing the line again, this time aiming for a reddish crest along the creature's neck.  
The monster snorted when it felt the tiniest of pricks on its back. It craned its head around and screamed when the crosshairs found the two stowaways. The crosshairs locked on and the eyes began glowing. Tanya gasped and prepared to jump away. Then something happened. The creature snorted and shook its head.  
"It won't fire! It can't shoot at itself!" Ryo realized. Tanya looked at the otherworldly woman still clinging to her back.  
"Use my line to run up its back and destroy that device!" she said. Danae nodded and grabbed a hold of the golden cord. Tanya remained clinging to the red tail fibers while Danae dashed over the various metal plates of the beast's body. The monster shrugged its wings, but the two were so close to its body, it couldn't crush them like it did with Rowen. It began shaking itself roughly, but even though Tanya squealed in protest, her grip remained firm. The beast's eyes glowed and it curled its neck around. Tanya screamed and had to burrow deeper into the mass of fibers as the monster began snapping at the base of its tail. The metallic teeth clanged together repeatedly.  
"Hey!" The creature glanced forward and flinched when the claw tip of Kento's cable lashed it close to the eye. "Don't forget about us!" he taunted. Danae had already made it up to the creature's shoulders. A few more feet and she would be close enough to destroy the device. All the Ronin had to do was buy more time...  
The creature let out a piercing scream and reared up abruptly. Anubis and Kento gasped when they saw the golden foreleg plates glowing.  
"Not this time! FLARE UP NOW!!" Ryo loosed his attack at the creature's back legs. While the powerful fire attack did heat up the metal forming its body, it turned the ground beneath its feet into molten slag. "Cye!"  
"I hear ya! SUPER WAVE SMASHER!!" The creature's back hooves had sunk deeply into the ground while it was molten. When the water attack cooled it, the creature's hooves became locked in solid glass. The beast halted its shock attack and flapped its wings frantically to regain balance. It set both front hooves on the ground and tried to step forward, but the glass caused it to falter. It tugged sharply then did something unusual: it pitched forward and bucked, jerking its back legs up, shattering the glass, and thrusting its back hooves into the air.  
Tanya cried out when she felt a powerful force tugging at her arm. She tried leaning forward to ease the strain, but her grapple line couldn't stretch like Kento's cable or Anubis' chain. The blade tip snapped away from the red crest and whistled back towards its master. Danae looked up when she saw the line whipping through the air. Tanya lost her grip on the tail fibers and fell towards the ground. She managed to land on her feet, but the creature kept bucking and turning around so much, she couldn't get a clear shot again. The glass ground cracked and shattered from the weight of the creature as it began turning in a tight circle. It had dislodged the pest in its tail, but it could feel another on its back. Danae grabbed a hold of the edge of a metal plate and drew out her sword. The wicked control device was now within blade's length.  
If I couldn't keep my grip, Danae's not gonna last long either unless I do something fast! Tanya looked down at her launcher. The grapple line was designed to squeeze into a compact mass when inside the launcher, and could stretch to a length of one hundred feet, and only one hundred feet. She cast a quick glance at the creature's long legs. Not long enough to hogtie it...but maybe enough to hobble it! The Lady Ronin fired her grapple line and guided the blade tip around one of the beast's back legs. It wrapped around the metal limb a few times before tightening snugly. Tanya immediately disengaged her launcher from her gauntlet and, began running around the two back legs, holding the launcher high as she did so. When she felt she'd reached the line's limit, she hastily tossed the launcher up between the middle of the metallic legs. The launcher swung up and around a few times before dangling amid the tangles of golden cord.  
The beast's eyes widened and it squealed as it pitched forward, this time not of its own will. Its rear end sagged towards the ground as the two tightly-bound rear hooves slipped on the glass shards and dirt. Kento and Anubis jumped out of the way as the creature fell. It struggled frantically to get back to its feet and try and shrug off the thin cord wrapped around its back legs, but it didn't move as violently as before.  
Danae thrust the tip of her sword under one of the tentacles snaking out from the main device. She pried the hilt upward, using her sword as a lever to wrench the tentacle out from where it had wormed its way under one of the metal neck plates. The tentacle slipped out, but as Danae's sword moved back, the tentacle split. One end clattered down the creature's back, but the other began flailing about wildly, spewing a clear fluid. Danae yelped and scrambled backwards, making sure none of the fluid touched her. She waited until the stream reduced to less than a trickle before working on the other tentacles. Sparks flew from the second tentacle as Danae wrenched it out, and once more she nimbly scooted out of the way of the spurting clear fluid.  
While she worked to remove the cruel device, Tanya, Anubis, and Kento continued their ruthless assault. Whenever the creature tried setting its front hooves down to get enough leverage to stand up, Kento and Anubis would snag its legs with their weapons and yank them forward. The beast's eyes glowed brightly and the crosshairs began locking onto Anubis...  
"Hey you!!" The creature snorted when it saw a small red and silver form spring up infront of its face. "Here's mud in yer eye!" Ryo cried and flung a handful of wet dirt and glass shards at the red eye lens. The mess splattered all over the lens and seeped under the eyelid plates, apparently causing the beast great discomfort as it began screeching and tossing its head. Danae had torn out all of the tentacles, but one yet remained: the master root that had sent hundreds of little wires burrowing underneath the metal armor. Danae stuck her sword under the entire device, grabbed the nearby edges of metal neck plates, and braced one foot against the flat of the sword.  
"AhhhhhahaaaaaAAAAAHHH!" Danae howled as she put all her force into pushing the sword upward. Wires snapped and sparked one by one. The device fell away, hanging only by a single wire until that wire snapped. The device clattered and clanked as it tumbled down the length of the creature's back before landing in the dirt with a softened thump. Danae hurriedly grasped the hilt of her sword before it, too, fell away. "AHH!" she cried out as the creature jerked roughly as it heaved forward. It tossed its head and let out an echoing cry as it pushed itself up on its front legs. Then it shrugged its shoulders to the side suddenly, the rough movement flinging Danae off its back. She cried out as she flew off in a wide arc and began falling to the broken ground.  
"I gotcha!" Rowen cried out as he flew up and caught the woman in his arms. Danae looked a bit surprised at first, but seeing the now-recovered Ronin's face comforted her. The two looked back at the creature when it screamed again. It tossed its head and spread its wings back. Then something curious began happening: it seemed like dust began rolling off of the creature's metallic skin. All over its body, dark colored dust billowed out, eventually becoming so thick the creature's lower body couldn't be seen anymore. The beast let out an echoing moan before its head sank into the massive cloud.  
Rowen landed on the ground and set Danae down close to where the other Ronin were gathered. Kento, Anubis, and Tanya had retreated the moment the dust began appearing. They all watched the cloud as it continued roiling. Ryo frowned then looked at his sister.  
"Hey sis, would you mind?" he hinted. Tanya drew out both Swirlwind Swords, joined them at the pommel, and began spinning them, aiming the sword wheel at the swirling mass. The cloud retreated before the driving winds of Typhoon, shredding away from top to bottom. At first they couldn't see anything, no trace of the rampaging metallic hulk. The dust finally gave up its secret as Typhoon swept it away entirely.  
It stood on all fours, legs spread out and wings hanging limp at its sides. Surprisingly enough, Tanya's golden grapple line and launcher lay strewn all over the ground beneath it. Its head hung down between its forelegs, eyes dark and lifeless.  
"It's a horse?" Kento asked and scratched the side of his helmet. Cye made an exasperated expression and whapped his friend upside the head.  
"Duh!! What did it look like to you the first time?!" They didn't see the eyes come to life, glowing with only a faint reddish light before glowing white. The eyelid plates contracted a few times, as if blinking, and the creature raised its head. It looked around a few times before making some confused snorting sounds.  
"Danae! Wait! What are you doing?" Ryo called out when Danae took off running towards the creature. She ignored him and continued jogging at a steady pace, only slowing down when she got within several feet of the creature. The metallic winged horse whinnied and danced back a few steps, bobbing its head and shaking its horn at her.  
"Staideno! Staideno, Paigasurin!" Danae held up both hands and began speaking in her own language. The creature turned around, but Danae kept moving so she was infront of it. "Benar turil, oul peac uian, Paigasurin." The creature glanced at her a few times, snorting and tossing its head, as if it couldn't look at her. Danae beckoned to it. "Remember me, Pegasus; I was with you when you fell ill, I was with you when you were reborn. By the Grace of Roth, we traveled together, and by the Grace of Witheren, you have been saved. By the Grace of Ritho, remember who you are, remember who you were! Be at peace, Pegasus," Danae cooed and made stroking motions at the creature.  
The creature shook its head and looked away, every so often glancing back at her. Danae scooted a bit closer, and the creature made snorting noises. All of the Ronin gasped when it reared up abruptly, spreading its wings and curling its forelegs. Danae remained still as it stood on its hind legs. The leg plates didn't glow, however, and the creature slowly set its hooves back on the ground. It gradually reached out towards the woman's outstretched hand with its nose, sniffing at the gloved fingers a few times. The intricate metal plates along its mouth moved up and down as it lipped at her fingers. Danae reached up with her other hand and gently stroked its face just under the white eye lens. It snorted a few times but didn't move violently as it had before, this time welcoming Danae's caress. Danae smiled and rubbed the back of one metallic ear with her fingers. The creature blinked a few times then nodded its head slightly.  
A metal plate slid open under its chin, and a coil of red metallic cord spilled out onto Danae's arm. Danae looked surprised and glanced up at the creature. It nudged her in the shoulder with its nose and made a gentle snorting sound. Danae's expression brightened and she closed her fingers around the cord and began patting the creature on its neck.  
Ryo and the other Ronin Warrior watched with interest as Danae walked back towards them, leading the metallic winged horse by the reins. "Danae....what is this?" Ryo asked as he studied the creature when Danae stopped a few feet away.  
"He is Ru Ru Tiki Paigasurin. First of the First of the Pegasi," Danae explained and stroked the side of the creature's face. "His name is Pegasus. He was the first of the Pegacorn to be reborn, and thus saved from the plague that nearly wiped out his entire species. As I illustrated earlier, we rode the Pegacorn into battle against our hated enemies, the Thunthen. They were created from a union with a Unicorn and a Pegasid, creatures of legend brought to our world by the Gods. The Pegacorn's psychokinetic powers allowed them to create force shields which could preserve them in the void of space, and thus preserve a rider as well.  
"Whether it was some malice of Phitdaitiarona, or some wicked treachery of the Thunthen, the Pegacorn became ill." Danae turned her gaze downward, remembering seeing many of the beautiful creatures, some of which she had known since birth, wasting away from the incurable agony. "We of Thanged do not fear death, but seeing the Pegacorn suffer wounded us far worse than any blade. Our Gods would not allow such proud creatures to die such painful deaths for no reason, and neither would we.  
"We labored long and hard, our most brilliant technicians working alongside Eyurodin herself and the students of the Academy to develop new bodies to house the creature's living souls. The process was successful, and the first to prove that was Pegasus. We had found a way to save their kind, and we prepared to save them all.  
"But our enemies..." Danae narrowed her eyes and furrowed her lavender eyebrows, casting a withering gaze at the ground. "The Thunthen, would not allow us that chance. If a Pegacorn rider could challenge the might of their troopships, a Pegasi rider could overwhelm them. They came without warning to the dome of Mazzan and while the Nobles grappled with our warriors, the Peasants assaulted Pegasus, defiling his body with that vile parasite! Whatever venom began coursing through his body, it caused him to go wild, and grow. Roth saw our plight and aided us in imprisoning him, but she decreed that he be sent forth from the planet, so that the Thunthen would not take him and bend him to their will." Danae looked up at them with a mournful gaze.  
"I volunteered to travel with him, to warn the people of whatever planet we landed on, and to try and save Pegasus. I...I know not how long I have been asleep, away from my world... Pegasus has been saved, but I pray the others of his kind were saved during my absence..." Danae smiled weakly and looked back up at Pegasus, wrapping one arm around his neck and pressing her cheek against his. "I only hope you can understand why we labored so hard to save them. They are mighty fighters with warrior hearts to match our own....and they are the most noble of friends, even unto death," Danae sighed and closed her eyes. Pegasus' own eyelids closed and he made a soft snort, sharing his new companion's affection. Tanya stepped forward slightly.  
"Yeah...I can definitely see that...he's just like a real horse...except metal and all that.... You know, in some countries on Earth, horses are considered companions, same as dogs and cats. Isn't that right, you? Aren't you just adorable?" Tanya gently cupped Pegasus' chin in both hands and turned his head towards her. "Yes you are! Yes you are! You're just the cutest Pegasi!" She began rubbing her cheek plate against the Pegasi's nose. Pegasus' ears flipped and he closed his eyes, reveling in the new attention. Then Tanya's flattery began to deteriorate into barely comprehensible baby talk, drawing some odd looks and noises from the guys. Even Anubis looked appalled by this odd behavior.  
"Tanya, considering how that thing wiped out an entire squadron of fighter jets with its horn cannon, I don't think you should be talking to it that way," Sage commented harshly. Danae jerked her head up slightly and frowned.  
"There is no apology or reparation I can offer for the loss of life Pegasus caused. I can only offer my deepest regret for those who perished."  
"Danae, it isn't Pegasus' fault, at least not entirely," Ryo offered.  
"He was being controlled by that device," Rowen added.  
"And yet too often we feel guilt most when actions not of our own will result in tragedy," Anubis commented, recalling similar such incidents he'd experienced himself. Danae nodded, considering those words. Ryo furrowed his brow when he noticed how her gaze seemed to grow distant, as if she were mulling over something else.  
"Danae?...Is everything allright?" he queried. Danae still had her gaze to the side.  
"This world is familiar to me....I do not know why, but I know your world...your people..." Danae glanced up at each of them. "These are questions that can only be answered on my world, if it still exists." Danae slipped her forefinger through the end of Pegasus' rein cord and stood back while the Pegasi stepped to the side slightly and extended one wing to the ground. The wing blades, meant to represent feathers, served as a stepladder for Danae to use. She walked up daintily and seated herself on Pegasus' back. Pegasus folded his wing and turned to the side slightly when Danae throat clicked.  
"It's a shame you have to leave so soon. Yulie would've wanted to say goodbye," Cye said. Danae slipped the rein cords up over Pegasus' horn and looked at them.  
"We may yet see each other again, Roth willing. Ryo?" The Ronin Leader looked up when addressed. "You will know I have returned to my home safely when my prayer is answered." Ryo didn't know what to make of the statement as Danae turned Pegasus around and clicked to him again. "Thu the thakka!" Danae waved at them as the Pegasi galloped away. He spread his wings and waved them up and down as he ran.  
"You think that horse can really fly?" Kento asked.  
"Guess we'll find out soon," Rowen shrugged. Danae leaned forward slightly.  
"Remember your old strength, Pegasus. Come on...come on..." The Pegasi arched his neck and snorted, his metallic legs blurring as they churned furiously. Danae held onto Pegasus' neck with her thighs and gripped the rein cord tightly when Pegasus leapt into the air slightly and came back down before galloping again. He jumped again, a bit higher that time. The third time, he spread his wings and flapped down hard just as his hind legs bunched up and launched his body up from the ground.  
The metal blades that made up his wings each split down the middle along the side and opened up slightly. Each beat of the creature's wings seemed to send a wake of stardust behind steed and rider as they rose into the air majestically. Danae's face shone with joy and she patted Pegasus' neck, congratulating him in her own tongue. Pegasus curled his forelegs under him and flapped his wings again, carrying Danae far above the ground. His golden horn began glowing when he leveled it, but unlike the bright glow of his horn cannon, this soft glow erupted into a shimmering bubble of energy that encompassed them both. Danae gazed up at the shield and stroked Pegasus' neck crest. "Vethu, Paigasurin....Vethu..." The stardust trailed out behind them, marking their path as they ascended out of the planet's lower atmosphere and out of sight.  
"Aaaaaannnnd.....she's outta here," Cye said and lowered his hand from where he had shielded his eyes from the sun's glare.  
"I wonder if we'll ever see her again..." Sage whispered.  
"Probably not. She probably lives a gazillion light years away," Kento shrugged.  
"He's got a point. For all we know, she could've started her journey long before any of us were even born," Rowen stated.  
"At least we were able to help her and Pegasus. We can only hope she does make it to her home world," Tanya muttered as she reattached her launcher to her gauntlet. Ryo barely heard any of their comments. He remained standing there, looking up at where he'd seen the last bit of stardust before it scattered entirely. That day they helped protect their world, but they also met someone from another world. The thought of intelligent life encouraged him, and yet for some reason, something Danae said bothered him.  
"We came, we saw, we saved the world, let's go home," Anubis grumbled and gathered up his chain. Ryo's gaze lingered a bit longer before joining the others in the group teleport. The seven of them vanished, returning to familiar territory, and leaving the scene of that day's incident behind.  
  
The hammer whistled through the smothering, hot air as it came down, and a thunderous bang echoed throughout the chamber as the hammer struck the glowing, nearly molten metal. A heavy gloved hand deftly turned the tongs over, and the hammer rose and fell, striking the other side of the blade. Each stroke sent sparks flying into the air, briefly illuminating the sweating, determined face gazing down at the blade. The eyes-black with bronze brown irises-narrowed, scanning the blade for any flaw that may have escaped her close scrutiny. The gloved hands gripped the tongs tightly as they carried the blade over to a long trough of water. Steam roared the moment the blade slipped into the trough. The metalworker brushed strands of her platinum hair behind her spired crown before gripping the tongs with both hands again and pulling the blade out of the trough. Steam rose off in wisps and water evaporated quickly off the still hot blade.  
The metalworker narrowed her eyes, and it seemed the air distorted in a barely visible stream from her pupils to the edges of the blade. The beam seemed to caress the blade, polishing its shine to almost mirror perfection, and honing the edge with a precision no grindstone could produce. She turned the tongs around and held the blade horizontally infront of herself and ran her fingers along the flat of the blade. Her gloves barely touched the edge, but when she held up her hand and rubbed her fingers together, the thick leather split open ever so slightly. Her black and bronze eyes detected a slight discoloration in the dark blue gray leather from where her fingertip bled. She looked up and to the side of the forge at the person leaning against the wall.  
Silver hair flowed down her back and over her shoulders and onto her chest like a waterfall of molten metal. Her silver bangs hung infront of her black and steel-gray eyes. The eyes regarded the newly forged blade carefully before turning their gaze to the metalworker. The silver hair shifted as she nodded slowly.  
The metalworker nodded in acknowledgement and picked up another set of tongs. She grabbed the middle of the blade with the second set before placing the first set onto the anvil. She held the blade by the middle while she reached over to a nearby pedestal and wrapped her fingers around a polished red hilt. The flat end of the blade rasped as it slid into the hilt. She tilted the tip of the blade downward and held it steady while she picked up one of three red metal screws and inserted them into the hilt. She picked up a smaller tool to finish the delicate process of fastening the screws without marring the grip, securing the blade to the hilt. She set the tool down as she finished the last screw and tested the sword in her grip, turning it around a few times. The red gems embedded in the cross guard winked, reflecting the light of the forge, but also glowing with a fire from within, a fire long dormant awakening with unbridled fury...  
  
When Ryo woke up, he wasn't sure what reverberated through his skull worse: the pounding of the hammer in his dream, or the grinding headache that resulted from the incessant roaring coming from outside. He sat up in bed, mouth twisted into a sneer and bangs sheltering his searing tiger blue glare. A low growl came out of his throat as he shoved on a gray sweatshirt and thrust his feet into his bed slippers.  
Blackblaze stopped roaring the moment the door swung open violently, so hard, the doorknob almost punched a hole in the outside wall. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE!? HUH?!" Ryo howled as he stormed over to the Nether Tiger. Blackblaze gaze up calmly with his golden eyes and watched as Ryo leaned down infront of him. "Don't you realize you don't have a purpose anymore? Can't you just get a life and leave us alone!? You brain-dead or something?" Blackblaze's head moved to one side slightly as Ryo whapped him upside the head. "And why the hell do you keep carrying those things?! They're broken! They're useless!" Ryo closed his hand around the hilt of one of the swords. "They're no-" Ryo jerked the grip a few times before pausing. His contorted expression relaxed slowly, giving way to confusion. "....good?"  
Blackblaze remained still as Ryo tugged at the grip again. Ryo's brow furrowed in worry and growing realization. When he had pulled the sword the morning before, the broken blade had jiggled slightly. This time, however, the blade did not yield. Ryo tugged at it once more before he began pulling the sword out of its scabbard.  
A full three and a half feet of polished metal slid out, the edge scraping against the inside of the scabbard. The tip slipped out entirely and Ryo turned the sword over, his face a mask of disbelief at seeing not a shattered blade, but a gleaming, flawless edge. Blackblaze studied the expression on his master's face as Ryo suddenly remembered what had bothered him so badly the day before...  
"You will know I have returned to my home safely when my prayer is answered..." Ryo stared into the reflection of his blade, also recalling what Danae had said when Blackblaze showed her the Soul Swords.  
"I will pray to Eyurodin that they are re-forged..."  
Less than half a day had passed since they met her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
A Ronin Warrior cannot fall in love. It isn't a stated fact, but a sorrowful reality.... We all remember what happened to the girl known as Runa. We all know there really could have been something between her and Ryo...but apparently, fate had other plans, and it was not to be... How could we love a woman without sharing full confidence with them? Even if they accepted our secret, what woman would have the judgment to love a Ronin Warrior, not for the armor worn but the man wearing it? What mortal woman would have the heart to face evil as we do?.... There are no such women...  
  
Next on Ronin Warriors: Aftermath  
Three's Company 


	6. Three's Company

Three's Company

By Mardrena

The blade hummed as he swung it through the air. He tightened his grip on the hilt and held the sword steady for a few moments before relaxing his fingers and twirling it, letting the blade swing almost lazily. He narrowed his sharp blue eyes at his reflection, marveling at how clear it looked in the watered metal. Blackblaze sat in the grass a few feet away and watched his young master as he regarded the sword.

_It doesn't look like normal steel, or even enchanted steel….I wonder if these are made out of that metal Danae told us about,_ Ryo thought as he held the sword steady and cocked his head to one side. He couldn't help but wonder what purpose the beveled protrusions running a few inches up the blade from the wrist guard served. Writing lined the inner bevel. Ryo squinted at it, trying to make sense of the strange language.

"They're similar to Nordic Runes." Ryo looked over his shoulder when he heard the voice and saw Anubis as he approached. "A rough translation would be 'Symphony of Flame'," he explained. Ryo sniffed and glanced back at his reflection.

"Instruments of War….its a fitting name, don't you think?" Ryo paused and regarded the inscriptions. "You wouldn't know it by looking at them, but they're super sharp. Check this out." Ryo took a crumpled soda can he had dredged out of the kitchen trash to use for target practice and flung it into the air. It didn't look like Ryo put much effort into slashing at the can as it sailed through the air. The can landed on the grass softly, still intact. Anubis frowned, and for a moment he thought Ryo had missed.

That was until the can popped apart into two halves. Anubis raised both eyebrows. "Danae prayed that one of her people's gods would remake the Fervor Soul Swords…"

"I don't know enough about Danae's gods to believe anything about them, but it would take an incredible power to re-forge these blades….Anubis," Ryo said with a harsh tone and turned to the old warlord. "Blackblaze _knew_ Danae was coming. That's why he brought the swords here, so he could show them to her. What does this all mean? Why would he bring the swords back? Why revive the Inferno if it can't be trusted?"

Anubis remained silent at first, trying to formulate a suitable answer. "If what Danae said came to pass this quickly, it is very likely we will see her again in the immediate future. While we cannot be sure where Blackblaze's loyalties lie," Anubis began, sparing a glance at the Nether Tiger. Blackblaze narrowed his golden eyes in an annoyed glare and swished his tail. "We can only be sure that he is trying to tell us something."

"Tell us what?" Ryo demanded, sounding frustrated. Anubis shrugged.

"That there may be dangers out there beyond the power of the Nine Armors alone: Foes so powerful only the might of Inferno would stand against them. Danae mentioned the mortal foes of her people were called the 'Thunthen'. If there were to be a friendship between the Ronin Warriors and the people of Planet Thanged, not only would they be required to aid us against the Dynasty but for us to aid them against the Thunthen."

"But do we really want those kinds of problems on our plate? Are we ready to face threats that come from another planet?" Anubis walked up beside Ryo and looked at him.

"Things are occurring for a reason, Ryo: Your reunion with Mia, your sister's return, my rebirth, Danae's arrival. We are being prepared. Events have been set into motion. It is not our place to argue with those events, only how we will deal with them." Ryo stood there, dwelling on the old warlord's words. He frowned and looked up when he heard the crunch of grass as Anubis walked away.

"Where are you going?" Ryo asked. Anubis turned around and shrugged.  
"Since her last foray into the city was disrupted, Mia wanted to take Tanya and myself out for some shopping. I can agree with her that Tanya is in dire need of new attire, as am I….Your friend, Rowen, has a rather…_tight_ frame, I would say," Anubis commented with a smirk and turned back around. Ryo chuckled to himself.

"Have fun," he called out and waved before turning his gaze to Blackblaze. _I don't know why you're doing all of this for us, but please stay on our side this time…_

Blackblaze returned his master's worried glance with calm, golden eyes. He almost pitied the young man and the distress he felt, but he would eventually understand everything. Contact with the first of the Three Allies had been secured, and the Soul Swords had been renewed. The next stage of the plan would occur in due time, but first, the Ronin had some…_minor allies_ to acquire.

"Its amazing what the city has done with this new bayside park," Mia beamed as she and the other Ronin walked on the sidewalk overlooking a lush park.

"I'm surprised they were able to finish the construction so quickly given everything that's been happening lately," Rowen commented. Cye was studying the clean, white beaches and the gentle surf in the distance, while Sage eyed what looked like a garden.

"And this little strip center that runs alongside it is perfect! Just what we need to get the two of you properly outfitted," Mia stated. Anubis didn't say anything or change expression, but Tanya rolled her eyes and began flapping her fingers together while mimicking Mia out the corner of her mouth. Kento, who had been scouting out new dining areas, snickered when he saw the Lady Ronin's mockery. He chuckled heartily, but when his laughter abated and he opened his eyes, he saw Tanya glaring at him icily. He looked away and stuffed his hands into his pockets and sighed.

"So Tanya, where do you want to start shopping?" Mia queried.

"Second-hand store?" Tanya quipped. Everyone else moaned and shook their heads.

"No! Ugh! Tanya, why don't we do this; here's some money. Go in there and don't come back out until you've bought at least three outfits," Mia ordered and gently shoved the Lady Ronin into a woman's clothing shop. Tanya squawked in protest but by the time she whirled around to give Mia the finger, the group had already walked off.

"I just hope she doesn't have Ryo's sense of style…As for you, Anubis, I'm sure you can get more of an idea of what you'd be interested by doing a little window shopping."

"Yeah man, once we get you properly attired, you'll probably have ladies flocking all over you like they do with Sage here," Kento bragged and jerked a thumb at the aforementioned, who narrowed his eyes and growled softly. Anubis smiled and continued studying each shop they passed by. His gaze snapped over towards the coast when he heard several high-pitched pops in rapid succession. The others heard it too and looked to the shore, where the sounds seemed to originate. Sage leaned over the rail and saw some people down in the park pointing at something before running towards the beach.

"What the heck is that? Sounds like a war or something!" Rowen exclaimed.

"Think it's the Dynasty?" Kento muttered.

"Since when does the Dynasty use guns?" Cye argued.

"Nonetheless, we should investigate," Anubis stated and gripped the rail with one hand. He drew quite a few startled glances when he vaulted himself over and landed on the cobblestone path below before taking off towards the beach. The others, not wanting to draw as much attention, bolted for the nearest stairs down to the park. Anubis remained in the lead with the other guys following close behind. When they passed a hot dog vendor along the path, however, Kento skidded to a stop and backtracked.

"Dude, those fresh?" he asked and pointed to some weenies already in mustard slathered buns.

"Hot out of the pot, sir," the vendor replied. Kento pulled out his wallet. He barely noticed when Cye stalked up to him, grabbed his arm, and began dragging him away.

"Not now!" the British Ronin hissed angrily and grabbed his beefy friend by the arm and proceeded to drag him away. Kento reached out towards the cart feebly and whined pitifully in protest. Ahead of them, Anubis had exited the dense park and ran out onto an extensive sandy shore dotted with stands of grass. People of all ages either sat on beach towels strewn over the sand or on plastic lawn chairs. A group of five people were seated behind a long table set up further down the beach. Their eyes, and the eyes of the people scattered along the beach were on a row of people facing the ocean. Anubis watched the event with a confused expression.

"What…in the Ancient's name…?"

"PULL!"

"FIRE!" The people standing in the shore-side row shouted before taking aim at objects in the sky with their rifles. Each person had an assistant who manned a machine of some sort that when activated, hurled a small, round object into the sky over the water. The people in the row took aim on the objects and fired, shattering the ceramic discs into tiny bits that rained down into the surf.

"Whoa…what is this?" Rowen muttered to himself as he and the others arrived.  
"Hey guys! What's going on?" Mia asked as she ran over, last to exit the forest. "Huh? Oh! I'd forgotten about this!" she said when she saw the setup along the beach.

"You know what all this is about?" Sage asked and glanced at her.

"Don't you remember the news yesterday? Japan is hosting the International Marksmanship Competition this year," Mia reminded.

"Marksmanship? What's that?" Kento asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Professional sports shooting," Rowen explained and proceeded to watch as the row of sharpshooters struck down each target launched with a carefully calculated shot. Judges took down scores depending on how fast each target was eliminated. Those in the audience clapped when the competitor they supported received a good score, and moaned in disappointment when they missed. The powerful breezes coming from the bay proved challenging as the slightest draft could disrupt even the most expert of aims.

Anubis looked very intrigued with the event, and almost anything with a lot of action would interest Kento. Mia stood beside Anubis and observed the event with equal curiosity. Rowen seemed genuinely impressed with some of the talent featured amongst the competitors. Sage hardly looked interested in the whole thing and kept glancing at the area of the park he'd seen earlier. Cye glanced at each contestant, trying to get an idea of who they were and where they came from. Flag stickers on each target launcher indicated which nation a contestant hailed from. It was when he noticed the challenger from the United States did he realize not all of the expert marksmen were male…

"Whoa! Guys, check her out!" Cye exclaimed as he watched the young woman. Unlike her fellow competitors, a crew of two people manned two launcher machines, one on either side of her. At her cry, the twin launchers hurled targets into the air. As she had two attendants and two launchers, she also had two rifles, one in each hand, and swung them both forward with surprising speed. She steadied her legs as she took aim and squeezed the triggers. Bullets left their chambers with an echoing report. The concussive force rocked her back on her heels slightly, but at the same time the two clay pigeons exploded in sprays of white ceramic, the woman balanced herself and tucked the rifles under her arm. With the speed of much practice, she cracked open the chambers, reached into her belt, tweaked out two bullets with her fingers, slipped them inside, clicked the chambers shut, then swung the shotguns forward, ready for the next shot.

"What a display people! Miss Hirochner still proves she's definitely the Deftest Gun from the West with her unmatched aim and reaction time! Let's give her a hand people!" The announcer crowed. The woman paused and raised one of her rifles proudly, giving a nod to the crowd and smiling brightly. The audience cheered ecstatically, but their cries seemed muffled to Rowen, who stared at the woman, transfixed.

"Round two has ended people! There will be a brief break while our judges tally up their scores for the competitors…" Rowen wasn't paying attention to the announcer. His eyes remained fixed on the woman as she cradled her rifles in the crooks of her arms. Her denim jacket flared in the sea breeze, and hair as blue as the open sky flowed down her back. Her appearance seemed reminiscent of a WWII bomber belle, the type of woman men proudly emblazoned on the hulls of their craft as symbols of infinite spirit and courage. She turned to the side slightly as she waited for the judges. Then she began glancing about the audience idly and it seemed her eyes locked onto Rowen briefly.

"As entertaining as this is, I'd rather be doing something else. I'm going to go check out that area of the park over there. I'll meet up with you at the car in a while," Sage said and took off walking towards the outdoors art display.

"He's got a point. We still have shopping to do," Mia said and glanced at her watch.

"You guys go on ahead, I wanna see the rest of this," Kento waved absently.

"Me too. It's actually quite interesting," Cye added.

"Okay. Rowen, what about you?...Rowen?"

"Helloooo? Ro-wen?" Kento poked his friend in the shoulder then began waving his hand infront of the distracted Ronin's face. Kento started snapping his fingers.

"Huh? What?" Rowen squawked and snapped to attention.

"Dude, where were you, outer space?" Kento glanced at the beach then spotted the American markswoman. "ooooohhh….I get it, you were checkin' her out, huh?"

"I was not!" Rowen protested a bit too loudly.

"You did appear quite smitten with her," Anubis commented.

"For good reason too, judging by her hair," Cye snickered.

"Guys, I was not 'smitten' or whatever, I was just marveling at her skill. You know it takes an incredible hand/eye coordination to move that fast."

"Yeah right…" Kento snorted and jabbed Rowen with an elbow.

"Kento, that's enough. Rowen, come on. I can't help Anubis with his shopping alone," Mia complained. Rowen shot Kento a scathing glare before walking off with Mia.

"I'm sure there's a casual men's store somewhere around here. There, you could probably find something more comfortable," Rowen commented idly. He and Mia paused when they noticed Anubis wasn't behind them. They turned around and saw him further back on the sidewalk. He had his head craned back to examine the black and red neon sign above a storefront that read "HeXtreme"

"Whoa, Anubis, I don't think you want to shop there," Mia began.

"Yeah man. That's for people like goth freaks and bikers and…" Rowen trailed off when the former Dark Warlord marched inside confidently.

"…four-hundred-year old Dynasty Warlords?" Mia asked no one in particular.

Sage had taken a seat on one of the curved stone benches that surrounded a central fountain sculpture. Whether it was just his discipline or the thick stands of trees, the area seemed quiet, far removed from the hubbub of the metropolitan area. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, reveling in the rare natural beauty. Birds warbling in the trees and the fountain's gentle song provided a good enough environment to meditate.

Sage opened one eye and glanced sideways through the thick wave of hair over his right eye when he heard a sound out of tune with the environment. He turned his head slightly and noticed a young woman sitting on a bench further away. She had a set of headphones woven through her wild blonde hair and was bobbing her head and lip synching to whatever played on her walkman. It wasn't so much her presence that bothered Sage, but the fact that he could hear what she was listening to despite the headphones, a drawback to his fine hearing. Sage tried scooting to the end of the bench, away from the girl and her music. The tactic worked until the girl began singing softly.

Sage narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. He stood up and walked over to the girl quietly. "Excuse me." The girl had her eyes closed, completely absorbed in her music and oblivious to the outside. "Excuse me," Sage repeated and tugged her headphone cord. Still no response. Sage drew air in through his nose then swiftly poked the off switch on the walkman. The girl's eyes popped open and she glared up at him.

"Hey! Back off mister!" she snapped and slapped his hand away.

"I just wanted to ask if you could please turn your music down. It's…disturbing me."

"In case you didn't notice, this is a public park," the girl countered, matching Sage's gaze with her own bluish-green eyes, intensity for intensity.

"Yes…but you don't have to sing to it out loud."

"To each his own, mister!" the girl sneered and flicked the walkman back on. Sage shook his head and walked off and sat back down, this time at a bench further away from the girl. He folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes again, but opened them when he heard the music fade. The girl slowly turned the volume down, and while she didn't sing aloud she still lip synched. Sage raised an eyebrow, surprised by this action. He smirked softly then closed his eyes again.

His eyes snapped open suddenly when he realized he was bobbing to the rhythm of the music. He shook his head and stood up and exited the area promptly.

"So, what's your name?" Sage did a double take when he saw the girl walking beside him, headphones draped around her neck and walkman shoved in her left jacket pocket.

"Why are you following me?" Sage asked, annoyed.

"Ffft, no need to be rude, mister," the girl replied and jerked her head back slightly.

"I'm not being rude, I'm just being blunt."

"Honesty? That's something rare in a cute guy." Sage snorted and stared ahead, quickening his pace. She stepped to the left of him, turned around, and began walking backwards, still keeping pace. "My name's Shannon O'Connor, what's yours? It's only proper, I've introduced myself already."  
"….Date Sage," Sage replied curtly. His gaze flicked up when he noticed a lamp post further ahead on the sidewalk. From her position, Shannon would certainly bang against it in a few seconds. However, without a word, she spun around to Sage's right side and began walking forward, missing the lamppost by mere inches.

"Japanese people introduce themselves with their names reversed, so that would mean you're Sage Date. That's cool! You named after the plant or because you're a wise guy?"

"Does it matter?" Sage grumbled. His efforts to evade the persistent girl had taken him back to the strip center. He pivoted to the side and entered a small café and took a seat in the corner. Back in the clamor of civilization, his mood had considerably soured.

"Is there a reason you're avoiding me?" Shannon O'Connor asked as she slid into a seat right across from him. Sage took a deep breath to mask his exasperation.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" he demanded sharply.

"No, I'm not following you, I'm _pursuing_ you. There's a difference!" Shannon stated and flicked a finger through the air. Sage wrinkled his nose and glanced away.

"If you don't mind, I prefer to be alone," he mumbled. He looked back up when he saw the girl reaching towards his face slowly. He remained still as she slipped the tips of her fingers under the hair covering his eye. Shannon cocked her head to the side as she lifted up the golden wave, exposing Sage's right eye. Sage turned to her slightly.

"Few people ever look into both eyes of Sage Date," he stated.

"You make it sound like it's forbidden," Shannon whispered. Sage's silence and hard stare indicated he was being completely serious. Shannon frowned and sat back in her chair, letting Sage's hair fall back into place. Sage kept his stony glare on her.

"Why did you follow me?" Shannon shrugged and twirled her finger through the hair over her left ear, resting her elbow on the tabletop.

"I guess I'm kinda drawn to you." Sage snorted in disgust. How many times had he heard _that_ before? "No, no…I'm serious. It's like you…_exude_ this aura of _badassedness_." Sage raised an eyebrow at the term. Shannon leaned forward and rest her chin on her arm. She wasn't regarding him with lovelorn puppy eyes. She was _examining_ him, blue-green eyes narrowed in scrutiny. "Something about you I can't quite figure out…" her voice fell to a whisper and she squinted at him.

Sage realized he was staring, but it wasn't her shirt that caught his attention, but the piece of jewelry dangling out from the collar. The piece wobbled as it hung on the collar before slipping out onto the table. At first it looked like a cheap pewter pendant, the kind one could purchase at any accessory store. Then Sage noticed several gemstones set into the pendant: diamond, ruby, sapphire, aquamarine, topaz, and emerald.

Sage almost swore aloud as he felt his kanji react on his forehead and promptly clamped a hand over the symbol before anyone noticed. Shannon blinked. "You okay?"

"I-I have to go…" he said. Shannon raised an eyebrow. His tone didn't sound dismissive, it almost sounded frantic. _Why would my armor react like that?_ Sage scooted out of his chair and stood up. He halted, eyes widening when he saw someone standing close to the front counter, someone annoyingly familiar… "On second thought," Sage sat back down and hunched over. "I think I'll stay here with you. So, Shannon, what brings you to Japan?" he asked quickly. Shannon looked very much confused with the sudden interest in her life and glanced to either side before glancing back at him.

"Um…well….let's see…My dad's a doctor, and he recently transferred to Shinasha Memorial-" before Shannon could finish her sentence, a small black haired girl suddenly appeared next to the table and immediately latched onto Sage's arm firmly.

"SAAAAGE! OOOH I'm so glad to _see_ you! I almost didn't notice you sitting back here all by yourself in the dark!" Shannon wrinkled her nose at the remark.

"Karla! Um…what a surprise…" Sage replied weakly in forced courtesy.

"Come on Sage! There's a movie I wanted to go see. I got two tickets…" she trailed off in sing-song tone and almost yanked Sage off his seat.

"Karla! I can't! Um…my…cousin Shannon just arrived in town," Shannon raised an eyebrow and noticed the desperate, pleading look in Sage's once harsh eyes as he glanced at her. The girl known as Karla eyed her with interest.

"Ooooh! Well that's nice! It's good to meet a friend of the family!" Shannon nodded slowly and forced a smile. "So come on, Sage!" Karla tugged again at Sage's arm.

"Do you mind? I just got off a ten-hour red-eye and I haven't seen Sage in twelve years!" Shannon protested. Sage blinked, impressed with how well she played along.

"Well I haven't seen Sage since last week!"

Shannon's jaw dropped and she glanced at Sage. _See what I have to put up with?_ Sage shrugged helplessly. He glanced around the café, trying to find an avenue of escape. He thought he spied Cye sitting at a table further back and opened his mouth to call out to him. He paused when he noticed the brown-haired girl seated at the table with him. Sage raised an eyebrow, wondering why his friend would be keeping such company.

"Look, if you wanna go on a one-nighter with my cousin, that's just fine, but it can wait for another day," Shannon began in the politest tone she could muster.

"Well I don't _want_ to wait!" Karla pouted in her hideous whining voice. Shannon discarded all semblance of courtesy on her face and slowly rose out of her seat. Her shoulders rolled as she pushed her jacket cuffs up above her elbows. She had her chin down, almost touching her chest, and the way her eyes narrowed and her hair draped around her neck made her look like a predatory lion. Karla blinked stupidly and stared at the much taller American girl, unsure of the actions.

Shannon abruptly lunged forward then stopped just as quickly, not quite hitting Karla, but the swift motion startled her so much she squawked and fell back on the floor on her rear. "AAH! What are you doing! Get aWAY from me! I'm calling the police!" Karla squealed and scrambled to her feet and darted out the door. Other customers in the café only paid her a moments' attention before returning to their food and conversations.

Shannon chuckled and straightened her jacket. "I guess she got the message, eh?" she asked and looked over her shoulder. She frowned when she saw the empty chair.

Sage walked at a steady pace down the sidewalk. "You sure have a funny way of showing gratitude," Shannon drawled from beside him. Sage only looked mildly surprised at how quick she caught up but didn't spare her a glance.

"I didn't need your help," he muttered.

"Well that's funny, since you were practically begging me for it…"

"Not that kind of help. You didn't have to act so rude with her."

"You know…there _is_ a difference between being courteous and being a wuss." Sage glanced at her sharply, annoyed by the comment, but continued walking. Shannon kept the pace and remained quiet for a few moments. "Can I show you something?" Sage glanced at her again. "It's at a museum in the city. I think you'd like it."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Sage sneered. Shannon shook her head.

"No. Nope. You see, a date is a formal agreement between two people to meet at an appointed area at an appointed time in a romantic manner. I'm just casually asking you if you'd like to see something." Sage regarded her warily and slowed his pace. Shannon walked faster, passing him up and skipping as she went. "Its not far from here, and you could probably use a relaxing walk," she called. Sage frowned. He could just walk the other way and avoid her altogether, but instead he followed, curious by her offer, and in some way himself drawn to this girl from the States…

"Is it just me or are you trying to dress like your armor?" Rowen asked as Anubis straightened his black leather jacket and tucked the green and yellow striped shirt into his dark grey jeans. A small pewter ankh hung from a cord around his neck and silver chains dangled from his pocket to his jacket, clinking against the steel studs on his black belt.

"Your point?" Anubis queried and looked at him sharply. Rowen sighed.

"Forget I asked…"

"Well, it's a start, and you do look…um…better than before…lets go find Tanya, she's probably bored silly waiting for us," Mia said and shouldered her purse.

"I still can't believe she made that last minute shot! That pigeon was about to hit water and she still pegged it! I mean, did you _see_ that?" Kento babbled as he and Cye headed back towards the strip center through the park.

"Yes," Cye grumbled as his friend rambled on.

"And the way she-"

"Yes, Kento."

"And how she-"

"For crying out loud, Kento, I was _right_ beside you watching her. Of course I saw!" The two passed by the hotdog cart. Kento leaned to the side but Cye caught him by his arm. "Not happening," he said sternly and pulled his friend along.

"Hi guys!" Mia waved when she saw Kento and Cye coming up the stairs.

"So, how was the contest?" Rowen asked. Kento made a disgusted snort and waved.

"Some guy from Germany won. Can you believe it! They docked that one girl points for this awesome shot she made low to the ground. It was over water so I don't see how anyone was in danger. If you ask me, she knew what she was doing…" he grumbled.

"Even so, you could tell she won the audience," Cye added and smiled.

"That's great," Rowen commented. Kento noticed Anubis' new attire and blinked.

"Whoa, Anubis! Dig the 'Hells Angels' look," he complemented and gave a thumbs-up to the old warlord. Cye didn't look that impressed but kept quiet.

"Thanks," Anubis replied.

"Well, the store we left Tanya at was around here, so it's just a matter of-" Mia turned around but paused and almost dropped her purse. Tanya stood a few feet away. A small shopping bag hung from her arm but she looked exactly as she had dressed before entering the store. "TANYA! You don't look any different!" Mia exclaimed.

Tanya paused in nipping off a price tag and examined her clothes. "I know! I'm surprised they still make this brand," she said absently.

"You were supposed to get _new_ clothes!"

"Hey, you said new, you didn't say they had to look different. Besides, this isn't exactly the same as my old jacket." Tanya held up one edge of her grey windbreaker. "This is new-type thermal fleece. It's warm and snug in the cold, and comfortable as can be in the summer. Plus it feels like Whiteblaze's tummy," she cooed and rubbed the collar over her cheek. "Plus, I got two other outfits. Satisfied now?"

Mia hung her shoulders and shook her head, visibly not. Kento frowned and shrugged.

"Well, I guess she does have Ryo's sense of style," he commented absently. Mia, Rowen, Cye, and Anubis stiffened and winced.

Tanya's eyes seemed to have darkened, her bangs shading her brow as she glowered in the group's general direction. The others backed away slightly before stepping to either side of the walkway as Tanya walked towards them then past, presumably en route to Mia's parked car. Kento blinked, at once confused and relieved for the lack of immediate retaliation. He took a deep breath then sighed, wiping a hand across his forehead in relief.

Tanya lifted up her left leg and pivoted on her right foot, lashing out and bashing Kento's face with her heel. The blow sent him flying back all the way to the rail for the stairs down. The rail shuddered and rattled from the impact as Kento banged against it before tumbling down the stairs until he landed on the park level. Bystanders watched the incident with awe. Tanya turned back around and continued on her way.

"….well….if Tanya were ever to say she trusts Kento as much as she could throw him, I guess that'd mean she'd trust him a lot," Cye commented. Anubis broke out in a cackling laugh reminiscent of his old warlord persona and slapped his leg.

"HAH! Good one!" he crowed and poked Cye in the shoulder with a knuckle.

"I think he can find his own way back up. I parked the car not far from here, anyway, so it shouldn't be too much of a walk for him," Mia sighed. Rowen glanced at her.

"I don't think I'll be going back with you guys. I wanted to stop by the library for a while to do some research."

"You want me to come back later to take you home?" Mia offered. Rowen shook his head then glanced to either side before leaning close to her.

"I'll get home my own way," he whispered. Mia nodded slowly but bit her lip.

"Make sure no one sees you. You know how Ryo feels about using your armors like that," she cautioned. Rowen nodded understandingly before going on his way. "Well, Rowen's gone, and we still haven't heard from Sage. If I know him, he'll probably get home the same way as Rowen, so we shouldn't worry about him."

"Hey Mia, I think I'm gonna hang around here myself. There was a store I wanted to check out earlier. I'll see if I can meet up with Rowen later. I'll be sure to be back before evening," Cye assured and headed down the strip center.

"Well…guess it'll just be the three of us returning home," Mia muttered.

"….hellooo?...a little help here?" a groggy voice called up to them from far below. Anubis glanced through the railing at the park level.

"Almost forgot about him…" Mia sighed and rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

Cye took his time walking down the strip center towards the little aquarium store he'd spotted earlier. He'd always thought about getting a new companion for his bedroom, now that the guys were staying at Mia's estate more often. _Maybe one of those little Bettas…a bowl wouldn't take as much space as a decked out tank…_  
_WHAM!_

Cye saw stars and lights as a powerful blow to his face sent him flying backwards to land on his rear on the sidewalk. He let out a muffled scream as he held both hands clamped over his mouth and nose. People walked past, oblivious to his injury as he sat on the sidewalk rocking back and forth. The redness faded quickly and he gingerly felt his nose. If he had been a lesser man, his face would've been mashed in, but thankfully his physical conditioning as a Ronin Warrior prevented any severe injury. Cye swore a few times under his breath as he stood up shakily. His vision blurred a few times before focusing and he spotted a rapidly departing form further on ahead.

The door to a small café had barely begun inching shut after being kicked open violently by the young woman storming away down the sidewalk. Cye narrowed his eyes and straightened himself before stalking after the inconsiderate girl. It didn't take long for his swift stride to catch up with her. As he reached out to grab her by her shoulder, he could hear her muttering various obscenities under her breath. "Hey you-" Cye began.

The girl halted and whirled around and quickly pointed a finger at Cye's nose. "BACK OFF _MISTER_! I am in a sour mood of _APOCALYPTIC_ proportions and I am going through a _SCORCHING_ case of-oh dear goodness what happened to your nose?" Cye wasn't sure what shocked him more: the girl's initial rage, or the immediate transition to child-like innocence. He stared at her and blinked, not wanting to make any sudden moves. The girl still held her finger at his nose but blinked back. Then she gave a shrill squeal and covered her mouth with both hands as she put two and two together.

"OH! I hit you with the door!" Cye nodded slowly and opened his mouth to speak but the girl interrupted. "Oh goodness I'm so SO sorry!" she began bowing fervently and sputtering. Cye wasn't sure if she was saying "sorry" or "noodles". He listened to the girl's garbled apology for a few moments before raising a hand to silence her.

"Please…stop…_slaughtering_ the Japanese language. I understand you perfectly, and given the fact that you're obviously extremely distressed, I suppose I can forgive you-" Cye's sentence was cut short as the girl lunged and hugged him tightly.

"You speak English! Oh! I'm so happy to meet you! I've got a lot of things to ask of you, but first…" Without another word, the girl took Cye by the wrist and practically yanked him down the sidewalk back to the café door where the whole mess began. Cye kept quiet as the girl led him inside to a small table against the wall. He glanced to the side, surprised to see Sage in the corner exchanging words with a wild-haired woman, but didn't have a chance to so much as wave as the girl pushed him down towards a chair.

The girl motioned for him to wait while she went over to the counter and tried speaking with the bartender there. Cye massaged the bridge of his nose and raised an eyebrow as the girl tried speaking to the bartender in Japanese. From what he could tell she was trying to ask for "ice" but kept getting the word mixed up with another. The bartender shook his head and the girl threw up her arms and rolled her eyes. She waved dismissively at the bartender then went over to a nearby ice dispenser. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small plastic bag with various accessories inside, upended it, and scooped the items back into her purse. She then held the bag open under the dispenser and held down on the lever, filling the bag with ice.

"Whoa-Wait, you really don't have to-" Cye began as the girl returned to the table. He winced from the sudden cold as the girl pressed the makeshift icepack against his nose. "I'm allright! You don't need to do all this! I've forgiven you."

"If its no burden on your conscience, it still is on mine!" the girl argued. Cye blinked when he saw the guilty look in the girl's brown eyes, ready to break down crying at any moment. He opened then closed his mouth and took the icepack from her and kept it pressed to his face lightly. The girl sat back in her chair and began wringing her hands.

"I'm fine. I-I don't bruise easy. I do a lot of…um…martial arts training, you know? There's nothing more to worry about," he assured softly.

"Really?" Cye nodded once more and smiled. The girl's brows were still furrowed in guilt and she looked down at the table. "I don't know what I'm going to do with myself…this isn't the first time I've done this, you know. I just…I just feel so out of place here! It's the stupidest thing I come here to learn and I still can't understand the official language. ….This is all that idiot Professor Ikeda's fault… He won't stop badgering about how inconsiderate I'm being expecting people to know English but he doesn't do a single thing to try and help me!" The girl tucked her arms close to herself and leaned forward over the table, staring off to the side. "OOOH sometimes I just want to wring his chubby little neck!" she growled and clenched one fist so tight the tendons stood out. Then she glanced back at Cye with all the tranquil innocence from earlier. "Do you ever feel like that?" The sudden change of expressions startled Cye.

"Um….can't say that I have…um…yet," he laughed weakly, trying to be more supportive than indifferent. The girl moaned and glanced at the table again. "Well, don't you have any friends, or relatives that can help you?"

"That's the problem. I don't know anyone here! I wanted to come here to challenge myself but its' just turned out so much harder than I thought." She placed her elbows on the table and rubbed her brow, sheltering her eyes with her fingers. "I've offended more people than I've made friends," she whispered and let out a shuddering sigh.

"…You've made a friend with me." The girl glanced up from under her fingers and saw Cye smiling at her warmly. "I have a friend who once had the same problem you do. I can help you. I've got a lot of patience for teaching." The girl frowned and eyed him.

"You mean that? Really?" she asked timidly. Cye nodded.

"Really," he assured softly. The girl lowered her arms and clasped her hands, hunching her shoulders slightly.

"I don't know what to say…you're so sweet! …um…"

"Cye Mouri. Pleased to meet you," Cye formally introduced himself and extended his hand across the table. The girl gingerly returned the gesture and shook his hand slightly.

"Brianna Johansen, though my dad always calls me Britania." Cye raised an eyebrow at that. "Long story. You can just call me Bri. Or Brit. Or whatever suits your fancy," she rambled then giggled. Cye couldn't help but chuckle at her awkwardness. Their hands remained clasped for a few moments before both of them looked up suddenly.

A small gaudily-dressed girl's hysterical squealing drew the attentions of the majority of the café as she sprawled back onto the floor. The apparent aggressor was the same person Cye had seen sharing a table with Sage. The Date Warrior himself slipped out of his seat and skirted past the blonde girl, exiting the café quickly before the girl on the floor scrambled to her feet and pelted through the door. The blonde girl turned around, intending to share her exploits with Sage but looked exasperated at seeing him nowhere to be found. She growled softly then pivoted on her heel and marched out the door.

"Hmm…Britania, we should find a quieter place to begin your lessons," Cye withdrew his hand and stood up. Brit nodded eagerly and scooted her chair back. Activity in the café had resumed already and remained as such long after the two departed.

In one of the more secluded sections of the area library, Rowen found a large enough table to accommodate the vast selection of books he'd plucked from the Astronomy shelf. Here no one would disturb him as he leafed through star maps and articles. He leaned forward and stroked his chin as he scanned over one paragraph.

"'In the plateaus of central Mali exists a large tribe called the Dogon. In the early 1930's interviews by anthropologists with members of the tribe uncovered an uncanny knowledge of stars held to be invisible to the naked eye. One such description gave explicit details on the Sirius System including orbit patterns, star size, type, and even the names of Sirius A and Sirius B. They even claim there exists a third star they had named "Emme-ya". The tribe had never before seen or used modern telescopes and what is more intriguing is that Sirius B wasn't discovered until just recently whereas the Dogon had possessed this knowledge thousands of years before modern astronomy. The Dogon also claimed that they had been visited by beings called Nommos from Sirus long ago. The Nommo had passed on this knowledge to them, having journeyed to the planet through space in three-legged ships.'" Rowen tapped a black and white photo of the Dogon tribesfolk clad in rush skirts with their white masks, shaped like a wide H on its side.

"The Sirius System is one of the closest known solar systems to that be Thanged?" Rowen only pondered this a moment before pushing the book away and pulling out a copy of the page Danae had covered with glyphs on her first visit. "No…it's not the right type. Danae distinctly described a large star with a smaller one following a circular orbit. Sirius B has an elliptical orbit. Still…it's an interesting story. I'll have to remember it…" he muttered absently and closed the book and opened another with large, detailed star maps. Red Giants, Blue Giants, Yellow Stars, White Dwarves, this book had almost every named star known to man. If Danae's home world resided in the Milky Way itself, it would be listed here, though under a more obscure name than "Thuruk".

He paused in his search when he thought he heard a familiar voice. They couldn't see him, hunched there behind stacks of books, but he glimpsed them as they walked past. _Huh…wonder what Cye would be doing here…with a girl, no less?_

Rowen jumped in his seat and some of his carefully stacked books tumbled to the side as someone plopped a particularly thick, heavy book on the opposite side of the table. He looked up and blinked, startled by the audacity of this newcomer. Slender hands flipped the cover open and the visitor pulled a chair over and relaxed on the high backed, cushioned seat. A small spiral pad clattered to the table top along with a black ink pen. Long, voluminous bright blue hair draped over shoulders clad in weathered denim.

"Hey…you're-" Rowen bit his lip and averted his gaze when he realized he'd spoken aloud. Roxi Hirochner looked up at him sharply.

"Ahh…I remember you. I saw you at the beach earlier today. Haw! You stick out like a sore thumb with that hair of yours," Roxi snickered. The abrupt remark inflamed Rowen and he slammed the star registry shut with a loud thump.

"Oh you're one to talk!" Roxi reached up to her springy bangs and tugged a lock.

"I _dye_ my hair. What's your excuse?" she queried. Rowen didn't know how to respond immediately and blinked.

"Umm….I dye mine too…." Roxi leveled her green eyes at him.

"….No you don't," she stated flatly then reached across the table and pinched a single strand out of Rowen's forelock between her thumb and forefinger. Rowen winced and clamped a hand to his brow when the girl swiftly plucked the strand out and brought it close for examination. "I can tell by looking at your root. But I don't have time to ask. I got other things to do with my time than have a guy flirt with me." Rowen jerked his head back at that remark and made a face. Roxi didn't seem to notice as she returned to rifling through the enormous book. Rowen rubbed his scalp some before deciding to leave the matter be and return to his own research. Despite the renewed quiet he couldn't help but wonder what the American markswoman was doing in a library less than an hour after the competition she'd participated in that morning.

"Um…what'cha lookin' for?" he asked lazily.

"Trying to find what permits I need to apply for to legally keep my Grandfather's gun collection in the country," she replied casually. Rowen frowned and leaned forward and peered at the title of the book written in the inner corners of each page, understanding the upside down letters clearly. The book was the most recent compilation of Japan's Federal Laws. He'd remembered that book from school a couple years ago. Roxi seemed to be confused as she kept flipping to the table of contents. He sat back in his chair and scratched the lower lobe of his left ear idly.

"Page 479," he mumbled. Roxi glanced at him then back at the pages as she thumbed to the recommended chapter. Her orange eyebrows arched and she made a satisfied grunt and retrieved her pad and pen and began jotting down numbers and names. Rowen observed her with continued interest. His eyes widened when she filled up one page and flipped to another, continuing what seemed destined to be a very, very long list. "Wow…how many guns did your grandfather have?"

"385." Rowen's jaw dropped and a strangled sound rose out of his mouth. Roxi noticed his expression and chuckled. "Don't be scared. It's not like its enough to blow up a city. They're mostly antiques; museum-type pieces," she explained. Rowen's shoulders sagged as he breathed a sigh of relief. He shifted in his seat and hunched over the re-opened star registry. He didn't see her gaze but could feel it as she eyed him. "Would you like to see them?" Rowen jerked his head back up. "They're at my cabin in the hills. I could give you a ride in my truck then back to wherever you live."

The words were out of his mouth before he realized what he had said. "Sure!"

"I saw it at a museum back in the States. The artist is from this area so I wanted to see if they had any of her works here," Shannon explained from where she and Sage sat on a short wooden bench. The room was much darker than any other in the museum save for the wide spots illuminating the bottom of the shallow rectangular pool in the center of the room. Several thin wires spanned the pool, but that wasn't the only attribute of the exhibit. Suspended by a cable above the strings hung a huge pyramid of clustered pebbles held together by ice. As the ice melted and stones plunked down to the pool, they struck the wires, producing sounds not too unlike a traditional instrument. The mirrored floor of the pool reflected an array of light and ripples onto the ceiling and walls.

"It's so simple…yet so profound. The first time I saw it I felt like spending the entire evening in the room, just sitting, watching, listening as the stones fell. You feel completely at peace inside and out, detached from the outside world. It's almost like… listening to the music of Time passing by. It's just you….and the sound and lights," Shannon sighed. Sage nodded in agreement. He had to admit, this was every bit as intriguing as she'd claimed. The museum was hardly crowded to begin with. Surely there was no better place in the metropolis to meditate.

Sage took a deep, calming breath and closed his eyes and tilted his head forward. The only sounds he heard came from the plop of water bouncing up from the impact of the pebbles and the pebbles striking the wires, as well as the American girl at his side.

He opened his eyes abruptly when he felt a weight on his arm. He glanced to the side and saw Shannon leaning against him, eyes closed and soft humming sounds coming from her throat. "Shannon…meditating doesn't include sleeping," he said sternly.

"I'm not sleeping, I'm just resting my eyes," Shannon grumbled and slowly opened her eyes. She glanced upward through her own thick bangs at Sage's indigo eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle softly. Shannon contributed her own giggle and the two returned to watching the rippling reflections. Sage draped his arms over the back of the bench, not minding if they brushed against Shannon's shoulder or that her mane curled up against his neck. It felt like he had a cat sitting on his shoulder. He smiled, surprised at how relaxed he felt with this girl. Her interests didn't lie in his looks or his reputation, but rather in the mere act of sharing his company. _Company is best spent in silence…_

Sage frowned when he remembered what had happened at the café; not Karla's unorthodox expulsion, but the way his armor reacted when he saw the necklace Shannon wore. She kept it tucked within her collar, but he'd remembered a series of gems that seemed oddly familiar. He blushed when he realized he was staring not only at the current location of the pendant, but Shannon's breasts and averted his gaze.

The first indication that something was amiss came from the sudden tension he felt in Shannon's body. She sat straight up and looked about the room jerkily. "What's wrong? Forgot you had to be somewhere?" Sage teased. Shannon turned in his direction and in her eyes he saw not calm or realization, but urgency; a profound sense of distress.

"Sage…we gotta get out of here. Something's coming…something bad!" she said in a shaky voice and scooped up her walkman and jacket and stood up.

"How can you tell? Seems just fine," Sage shrugged as he rose along with her.

"My pendant…the Cross…we gotta go! Now!" she fretted and made for the doorway.

The second she took the first footstep Sage's own alarms went off. He whirled to the left side of the room as he sensed something. When Shannon took the second footstep both their fears were confirmed as something heavy crashed through the wall. "Watch out!" Sage shrieked and moved to shield Shannon as he saw something sharp slice out of the dust from the wall. "AAAGH!" he cried and arched his back as he felt something rake down his back. He fell forward, dragging Shannon to the tiled floor with him.

"Sage! Oh my God! Oh my God! Hold still! I'll stop the bleeding!" Shannon had seen the glinting blade and assumed Sage's back had been gouged open. She unfurled her jacket and bunched it up to staunch the blood….except no blood stained Sage's back. Shannon paused and reached out to touch what lie beneath the rent shirt. "Sage….what…what is this?" Her fingers graced a surface that looked, and felt, metallic. Sage jerked his head up and looked over his shoulder.

_My armor?_ He glanced at his hands and saw black plate and metal mesh covering his palms and fingers. _It reacted and protected me…but from what_? The two of them looked to the hole in the wall as wicked laughter drifted through the smoke. Sage stood up shakily while Shannon remained on the ground and clutched his leg for comfort. She blinked when she felt something hard under the fabric, and it wasn't taut muscle.

"AH hah hah haaaa!" A tall figure took a step out of the dust and into the room.

"Chaizar? What are you doing here!" The Night Warlord of Pestilence looked just as surprised and narrowed his eyes at the Ronin.

"I could ask you the same thing," he stated and raised his curved double blade.

"If you've come for a fight, you've found one with me!" Sage snarled.

"Yeah…but you see, I'm not here to kill you." Chaizar pointed his sword downward, at Shannon. "I'm here to kill her." Shannon blinked at the statement.

"Shannon? Why? She's a civilian, she's no threat to you!"

"That's the funny thing: she is. She has in her possession an artifact of great power. Dygra sensed it with her scrying magic when she entered the country, so now I have been sent to eliminate her. She poses a threat to the Dynasty and as you know we make an effort to remove any obstacle to our plans…just as you Ronin Warriors do with us."

"Well you should know same as you try to protect your own interests, I'd be just as determined to protect her!" Sage pulled his leg away from Shannon's grasp and stepped forward. Chaizar side-stepped to target Shannon but Sage moved to block him.

"This doesn't concern you, Halo. I can afford to let you go free, but the girl must die. Leave now and I will spare you for another day."

"I will do no such thing!" Shannon gasped when Sage's clothing seemed to disintegrate, glowing softly before peeling away thread by thread. Her eyes widened when she saw the form-fitting armor that covered Sage's body from the neck down. He swept his arms forward and made a gesture. "ARMOR OF HALO! TAO REI!"

Shannon couldn't do anything else but watch as particles of light formed in the air and clustered around Sage's body. A bright green aura covered him then faded, revealing the young man clad in an even stranger-looking set of armor, like that of a samurai. Sage held a long scabbard in one hand and drew a long, heavy-looking blade from it.

"If I have to go through you to get to her, then so be it!" Chaizar declared and aimed his blade at Shannon. Shannon scooted back until her back hit the wall.

"NO! NOT IN HERE!" Sage screamed and lunged. He swatted Chaizar's arm, moving it to the side before placing his hands on the warlord's shoulders. "SHANNON! Get out of here now!" was the last thing Shannon heard from the young man before a ring of green light formed above both him and the warlord then swept down a few times before the both of them vanished. Shannon scrambled to her feet and looked around. She saw no one in the adjacent halls. Then she looked at the hole in the wall.

"Why did you take us out here? Oh, I know; you don't want to risk me destroying any of your precious paintings, eh?" Chaizar sneered.

"I didn't want you causing more damage than you already had," Sage shot back and held his sword ready. Chaizar glanced about the pavement of the museum parking lot.

"Need I remind you that to date none of the Ronin Warriors have defeated a Night Warlord in single combat? The only one that has is Typhoon. Even with your new armors you are no match for a Night Warlord on your own."

"There's a first time for everything."

"Perhaps, but this won't be the first time you've suffered! PUNISHING NETHER PLAGUE!" Sage gasped and raised his sword to block, but this wasn't an energy based attack or even a physical one he could deflect. He stood so close to Chaizar he couldn't have jumped out of the way, and the sickness wrapped around him. It took only a few seconds for him to start feeling nauseous and chilled. His limbs felt frail and his sword slipped out of his hand. Sage clutched his armor collar and crumpled to the ground.

"That was easier than I would have liked. It must have been a fluke that you defeated the Dark Warlords. I'll leave you to your suffering while I go track down that girl."

"SAGE!" Chaizar looked up and saw Shannon running towards them.

"Ahhh…the proverbial lamb…this makes my job easier. Come to see your friend suffer, girl?" Chaizar taunted and stepped over Sage and walked towards Shannon.

"S-Sh-annon…r-run!" Sage croaked and tried to roll over and stand up. Shannon looked at him then back up at the approaching warlord.

"What have you done to him?"  
"Nothing you need to worry about, unless you wish to share his fate. You are such a beautiful little thing, it almost pains me to have to tear your throat out."

"I know why you've targeted me, but I also know how to use the Ronin Cross!" Shannon pulled her chain out of her shirt and pinched the top of the silvery pendant and pointed it at Chaizar. Even in the throes of his fever Sage could plainly see the transformation. The tiny pendant grew, each arm of the cross lengthening. Even Chaizar looked surprised as the girl now held a huge claymore, as long as she was tall. The blade tilted downward and the tip struck the pavement. Shannon closed her fingers around the grip and held it up. At the ends of the wrist guard, pommel, and the center of the hilt were large colored gems: Diamond, topaz, ruby, sapphire, aquamarine, and emerald. Shannon moved her hand over the emerald.

Sage blinked as he felt the fever lifting from him. He looked down at his hands and noticed a soft emerald glow covered his body. He felt the strength returning to his limbs and stood up easily. Chaizar was too engrossed in Shannon to notice this. Sage reached down and grabbed his sword and flexed his fingers. He didn't know his eyes were glowing green but could feel power coursing through his body.

"Hah! Silly girl, you think you can oppose me? You can't even hold that sword properly," Chaizar crowed and raised his weapon.

"Try this sword then!" Sage howled and slashed down, burying the edge of his blade into Chaizar's shoulder and back armor. Chaizar cried out and glared at the Ronin Warrior but didn't have time to react as Sage began channeling his ultimate power. "aaaaAAAAAH! THUNDER BOLT CUT!" Shannon took a step back as the pavement around the two shattered, leaving a shallow crater as bright green light erupted from Sage's armor, covering both him and the warlord. Rather than explode in an apocalyptic display of power, the Thunder Bolt Cut surged upward into a pillar of light that reached far into the sky. Chaizar screamed as the light burned him inside his armor.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Halo! That girl will die sooner or later! AAAGH!" Chaizar threatened one last time before he vanished, teleporting out of the blast. The energy abated and Sage sheathed his sword and slung it over his shoulder. The glow faded from his eyes and he felt normal again. He looked up and watched as Shannon's own sword shrank in size, reverting to the innocuous pendant it had been before. She let it dangle against her shirt and let her arms hang at her sides.

"Well…you're a Ronin Warrior, huh?" Sage remained in place as Shannon walked towards him. "I was wondering what the heck that glowing mark on your head meant."

"Oh…you saw that? Well…surprise," Sage said weakly. Shannon smiled.

"I knew there was something about you. I have the weirdest luck in meeting guys. Can you believe another reason my family moved here was to find you? Heh, it's a long story. I'm sure you got one of your own but that can wait till later. So," she clapped her hands together. "Since we know each other's secrets, think we can still be together?"

Sage knew what she meant and looked away. "I…I don't do well in relationships."

"Well I find that hard to believe." He looked back up as Shannon moved closer. "You're kind, courteous; everything a guy should be." Shannon folded her arms over her chest and peered up at him. "You know what I think? And this is judging from how that Karla hoor acted, but I think you've always made all the effort and no one's ever paid you back in kind. Well!" Shannon wrapped her arms around Sage's neck suddenly. "Lemme be the first!" Shannon frowned and glanced to the side. "To make an effort, not fall in love with you, as I'm sure other girls have before me," she added.

Sage burst out laughing in a way one rarely ever saw from the Date Warrior. Circumstances aside, this was a girl every bit as honest as himself. His armor glowed and vanished as he returned to wearing his casual clothes. He offered his arm and Shannon gladly hooked her own through it. The two took off walking and Shannon was the first to divulge her tale: The creation of the artifact called the Ronin Cross, the charging of it to the O'Connor bloodline, and their foretold duty.

"See, we weren't supposed to openly aid the Ronin Warriors until they'd become active in the modern age. My Dad saw the news reports from New York last year and decided it was the time to make a move. OOH!" Shannon stopped abruptly and jerked Sage to a stop with her. "Look! A salon! Let's check it out!"

"Whoa, Shannon, I can't cut my hair," Sage protested and struggled against Shannon's surprisingly strong pull.

"I didn't say it was for you, silly," she scolded and yanked Sage inside.

Brit had recommended a small library not far from the center and it wasn't hard for them to find the books they needed and find a quiet area in the back to occupy. While they prepared, Britania confessed that she was more of an auditory learner than a visual one: she absorbed knowledge better from hearing someone speak than reading out of a book. When Cye asked how come she didn't try instructive tapes she complained the voices seemed too robotic, that she needed to feel comfortable as if talking to a friend.

"Well, now you've got a friend to help you," Cye said as he flipped open a book.

"How I could ever repay you for all this? Not everyone would go through this much trouble for someone they don't know," Brit spoke in a slight accent.

"I'm not everyone." Brit blushed at that and scrunched up slightly. "So, which region you hail from? York? Canterbury?"

"Philadelphia." Cye raised an eyebrow at that. "See, my birth name is Brianna, but when I was 6 I went playing around on a tree at my uncle's house and fell. It was a miracle I didn't break my neck, but when I recovered I started speaking with an English accent, and I've been like that ever since. It's weird, I know, but doctors say there are actually quite a few people that have similar conditions. It happens if the wrong things get jumbled around in there," Brit explained and poked her temple. "So my Dad decided to nickname me Britania. He always had this kind of romantic notion that English people are more sophisticated. He said I'd grow up to be a sophisticated and successful lady." Brit giggled and put a hand over her mouth. "It's kind of silly when you think about it."

"It's not silly for a father to want his daughter to be the best."

"Well I don't really excel at anything, but I don't stink at anything either. I achieve a kind of pleasant medium in life," Britania said and made a waggling motion with her hand. Cye chuckled and opened his mouth but frowned when he heard a loud thump.

"Oh you're one to talk!" Britania turned around in her seat slightly.

"Yeesh, don't people know you're supposed to be quiet in a library? Oh well," she shrugged and turned back around. Cye sat up straight a few moments. The voice had sounded very familiar… "Shall we begin?"

"Huh? Oh, of course." It didn't take long for Britania to prove her claim. She memorized basic words and repeated them, though it would take time for her usage to improve. Cye even tried covering her eyes so she wouldn't look at the book infront of her but she still rattled off words correctly. Then they tried working on sentences, and while she still faltered on some orders, she was quick to identify the problem and correct herself. She seemed to blossom in the presence of her new tutor, displaying such a confidence, Cye had trouble remembering how awkward she'd been at the café.

"It's getting kind of late…we can go get something to eat if you'd like."

"You sure? I feel like I'm barely scratching the surface."

"If only everyone I knew had your passion for learning." Cye chuckled.

"Learning a new language is pretty daunting. You go all your life so used to speaking one way, it's hard to adapt for something different."

"Eh, learning Japanese is no where as difficult as trying to understand Thangien." Cye realized what he just said and bit his lip, but Britania didn't seem to notice. He sighed in relief and stood up, collecting the books off the table.

"Is it really that late?" Brit glanced at a thin silver watch on her wrist. "Wow…it's already dark out, I'll bet. We've been here that long? Doesn't feel like it. Yeah, let's be on our way," she said and scooped up her own books and bag.

"Make sure all that's really sunk in. Memorizing is one thing, true learning is entirely different," Cye cautioned as the two walked to the front desk.

"I wouldn't worry, I got a memory like an elephant; I don't forget," Brit giggled.

"We'll see about that next time." Brit blinked upon hearing that and turned around.

"N-N-Next time? You mean, you want to do this again?"

"Well of course. I can't just give you one lesson and leave you to your own devices, can I?" Cye reasoned. Brit scrunched up, eyes full of gratitude.

"I'll set a date then...um…a time date, not a date date, that is…" she recovered.

"Heh, lets go," Cye walked behind her on their way to return the books they'd borrowed. He paused when he sensed something then his gaze snapped to the ceiling as he heard a groaning crunch. A small part of the ceiling began to collapse, and where he stood he could easily step out of the way, but Britania would certainly be hit. "BRIANNA!" Cye dropped his books and leapt forward. Brit didn't know what to think as she felt Cye grab her and pull her close. She felt his body shudder as the full impact of the debris rained down on him. It gradually subsided and she opened her eyes.

"OH! What _was_ that? Are you allright?" she fretted.

"I'm more worried about you. Are you injured any?" Brit looked down to where Cye grasped her arms and saw his hands seemed to be covered with thin black plate. Before she could voice a question both of them whirled around when something jumped through the hole and landed on the floor with a loud thump.

"Hello there, Cye of Torrent. How goes the day?" Balthazar sneered and raised his thrusting dagger. Britania didn't know what to make of all this and stepped back. She glanced from Cye, clad in black and light blue body armor, to the Night Warlord.

"Balthazar! How _dare_ you desecrate a place like this!"

"They're just books, nothing magical or sacred about them," the warlord snorted.

"Grr…why have you come here? What do you want with me?"

"Mistress Dygra sent Chaizar out on a mission, so Scar and I decided to go after some of you Ronin while you were out on your own, away from your companions. It's easier to wipe you out one by one than have busybodies like the Lady Ronin interfering."

"You won't be wiping out anyone! ARMOR OF TORRENT! TAO SHIN!" Moisture gathered to him from the air itself and clustered over his arms, legs, chest, and head. Water solidified into his Armor of Torrent. Cye reached out and grasped his trident as it formed in the air then glanced around him. Civilians had long since fled from the initial ceiling collapse. Even Britania was nowhere to be seen. _Poor girl. How am I gonna explain all this to her? ...or should I, even? _"Let's take this outside. We'd have more room to duke it out in the open," Cye suggested.

"Nah. I'd rather stay, where you'd be more cautious fighting in a public area."

"Cheap bastard! Even the Dark Warlords had some degree of civility in combat!"

"They were weak! They failed their Emperor and their purpose. I won't make such mistakes! HAH!" Balthazar jabbed with his dagger. Cye managed to parry but the thrusting dagger wasn't the type of weapon you slashed with, and left little opportunity for him to find a way to block and disarm his opponent. Balthazar's attacks forced Cye's back against a book shelf, and when Cye realized this he stepped away, but then Balthazar jabbed again, his blade tearing through the shelves and a few unfortunate books. Cye grit his teeth and studied his surroundings quickly. Balthazar had picked _the_ worst place to pick a fight. If this had been one of the major libraries with large open floors and reading areas, they could have easily fought without abandon.

"What's wrong, Torrent? Where's the hidden rage I've heard told of? Or do you insist on restraining yourself for the sake of a few pieces of bound parchment!" Balthazar plunged his dagger into some more shelves, adding injury to insult. Cye narrowed his eyes and tried backing to the door, where if Balthazar lunged, they could break out into the street. Balthazar apparently read his motions and attacked from the side, forcing Cye back into the foyer. "You're not getting away that easy!"

"Leave him alone!" came the shrill cry. Balthazar turned his head to the side and gasped when he saw a flat, hard surface with gold-leaf lettering in the center coming towards him quickly. He reeled as the edge of the huge book struck him across the face. Cye couldn't believe what he was seeing as Britania staggered to the side, trying to regain her balance from swinging the heavy book. She turned it around in her hands and swung upward, smacking Balthazar in the face once more. She tottered to the side and prepared for another swing but Balthazar's hand snapped up and closed around her wrist, twisting it slightly. The book fell out of her grasp and Balthazar pulled her close.

"Insolent girl! How dare you oppose a Night Warlord! I will saw open your chest and grind your bones to powder!" he threatened and pulled back his weapon. Cye saw his opportunity and thrust upward with his trident, catching Balthazar by the elbow.

"NO!" Cye crouched and sprang upward, through the hole in the roof, dragging Balthazar with him. Britania rubbed her wrist where the warlord had seized her and stared up at the ragged opening. She glanced about the library and saw a labeled door, what she assumed was a maintenance exit.

"So you took the fight outside. Big deal, this just gives me more room to smack you around!" Balthazar charged and pulled back his dagger.

"The feeling is mutual!" Cye cried and twirled his trident. He swung low then up, batting Balthazar's weapon arm and disrupting his attack. He thrust with the tines, but Balthazar blocked with his dagger.

"You remember what my power can do, don't you?" Cye's eyes widened at that remark. "I thought you might. FEROCIOUS FELL FAMINE!" He didn't see a visible energy, but quickly felt the effects: the incessant gnawing in his gut, the fatigue from lack of energy in his body, intense weariness in his limbs. He tightened his grip about his weapon and steadied himself, sweating from effort but maintaining his stance. "Oh, you're trying to do that whole 'focused mind' thing, aren't you? Well, how can you think when I beat you senseless?" Balthazar thrust first with his weapon to disorient Cye then swung his free hand up in a vicious uppercut that sent the Ronin flying off the roof in a high arc before crashing to the pavement below.

"If you can still hear me, pitiful Ronin, know that is why the Dynasty will succeed in the end. Only those who have abandoned all attachment to mortal desires such as books and girls can be true fighters," Balthazar sneered. He grunted when he felt something knock against his helmet and turned around. Britania stood by the service door, clutching a handful of concrete chips she'd gathered from the roof edge. She held one chip in her hand and pulled back to throw it. Balthazar turned to face her and took a step forward.

"You seem very ardent on dying, mortal wench. Nothing you can do will save that man." Britania backed up against the doorway as Balthazar stalked closer.

"Not so fast, Balthazar!" The warlord gasped and whirled around when he heard the sound of rushing water. "I heard what you said, and I think you're wrong. If you fight just for the fight itself, you're fighting without a purpose. Fighting for something like a friend gives you purpose, and gives you strength." Balthazar's eyes widened when he saw Cye standing at roof level, held aloft by a surging pillar of water. "You seem to have forgotten where I draw my power from." The warlord didn't know his earlier punch had thrown Cye into the simple, shallow fountain at the bottom of the stairs leading to the library's main entrance. Now the Ronin Warrior looked ready to display his "hidden rage". Balthazar sprang back and landed beside Britania. The young woman didn't have a chance to react as he grabbed her by her shoulder and used her as a shield.

"You wouldn't dare use your ultimate power against me! You'd risk harming her!"

"I'm not aiming for her, I'm aiming for you," Cye muttered grimly and raised his trident. Balthazar tightened his grip on Britania as she tried to squirm away. Cye narrowed his eyes and sighted along the shaft of his weapon like a rifle. "SUPER WAVE SMASHER!" The water holding him aloft surged past him, arcing downward and towards the two on the roof. It first came as a huge unstoppable fist of water, but then contracted suddenly into a thin stream, losing none of its speed and pressure. Balthazar screamed when the stream punctured his armor at the shoulder. Britania ducked and dove away from him and watched the warlord reach up and clutch the hole he now had in his body. Balthazar growled from the pain before blurring out of sight.

The fountain had been depleted, and Cye landed on the brick neatly. He stared up at the roof a moment before turning around and walking away. Britania ran to the edge and saw him leaving. "Cye! CYE! Wait! Come back! Cye! Please, come back!" she begged pitifully. Cye winced sympathetically and glanced over his shoulder. He could see her, leaning over the edge, eyebrows furrowed in worry. His chest plate heaved as he sighed heavily and he crouched and sprang up. Britania craned her head up and around, watching Cye as he landed on the roof behind her. He turned around and stood up straight, holding his weapon at his side.

"It _is_ you, isn't it? I mean, I saw you…transform and all…and your eyes…they're still the same," Britania said as she walked towards him. His eyes had the same color, but they looked different, harsher. Cye frowned and turned his gaze downward.

"You shouldn't have seen all that. I'm sorry I put your life in danger."

"_I_ put my _own_ life in danger by not leaving like you told me to. You shouldn't feel guilty for my decisions." Cye closed his eyes.

"Just forget we ever met. I can't be with you, not even as a friend."  
"What? Why? Even under all that…that armor, you're still the same nice person. Why can't I be your friend?" Britania protested. Cye glanced at her mournfully.

"Some time ago the Ronin Warriors befriended a girl, not much older than you. She learned about our powers and came with us on our battles. One of my friends started to develop feelings for her, but she came to a bad end because she tried to help by fighting. It's haunted my friend ever since. I don't want that to happen to you."

"So…you don't want to have anything to do with me because you don't want a broken heart?" Britania demanded, looking skeptical.

"What! No! That's not what I meant!" Cye squawked and shook his head.

"Then why did you try to leave without saying so much as goodbye? Why would you be so nice to me then just leave after what happened?"

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt!" Cye snapped angrily. Britania flinched from his angry tone and stared at him. Cye looked saddened and took another deep breath. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. People that associate with us Ronin Warriors often find themselves in harm's way. If you…because of me…" Cye trailed off. He blinked when he saw Britania reach towards his face. Her fingers grasped the rim and she slipped it off his head gently. Without his helm he looked much the same as he had in the library, gentle and caring. Britania held the helm close to her chest.

"Cye…don't be afraid to fall in love," she reasoned.

"Welp, here we are!" Roxi said and slammed the truck door shut. Rowen stepped out of the cab and straightened his clothes before taking in his surroundings. When Roxi had said "in the hills", he'd assumed she lived with the other condominiums that were carved into Japan's massive mountains. Whoever her grandfather had been, he'd found one of the few remaining secluded spots in the wild. Trees as tall as buildings towered above them. The cabin itself looked every bit as a cabin should, crafted from thick logs and hand-carved wood. There was even a short thick stump by the porch for chopping logs.

"……whoa…." was all that came out of Rowen's mouth.

"I know. My grandfather loved the ideal of the Old West. When he retired to Japan, he wanted to bring it with him." Roxi strode up to the porch and placed a hand on the rail, caressing it slightly. "He got his wealth building homes like this in America. When he passed away his will stipulated any of his grandchildren could inherit his entire estate only if they made this cabin their permanent residence." Roxi leaned against the rail and looked at Rowen. "I was the only one that wanted to. Can you believe that? Everyone else just wanted his money, but no one cared about what he'd spent his lifetime building," Roxi gazed about the porch. "As far as I'm concerned, this is Paradise."

Rowen remained standing by the truck, apparently overcome by the same daze he'd experienced at the beach earlier that day. Roxi walked up to the door and twisted the knob. "Come on in," she invited and stepped inside.

"Eh? Oh…" Rowen blinked and focused himself and made his way up the porch, his shoes thumping against the wood. He reached out for the ornate brass knob and paused momentarily before closing his hand around it and pushing the door open. "Wow!"

Shelves, display cases, and metal hooks covered nearly every surface of every wall as far as he could see from just the foyer alone. Rowen saw everything from pistols to muskets, bayonets and rifles. "Your grandfather wasn't into modern weapons, I take it?"

"Naw. If anything used a clip he hated it." Roxi commented and gazed up at an oil painting. Rowen looked at it and on first glance he assumed it was of some hunter and his dog. Then he noticed the way Roxi stared at the painting.

_That must be her grandfather._ Rowen watched Roxi walk over to another display case. A small white card accompanied each piece of the vast collection.

"Let's start the tour shall we?" Rowen stood at her side as she went through several pieces, stating maker, date of make, and what they were used for. These weren't just facts she'd memorized and rattled off robotically, she knew these things by heart. Each piece had a story, and she told it elaborately. One of the first pieces she went over was a palm-sized pistol originally intended as a toy. Another included a matching pair of reloading pistols made in 1600's Italy. They seemed more like a work of art than a functional weapon with ornate pearl grips and the barrels inlaid with gold leaf. The next case held what looked like utensils fit for a noble. Then Roxi pointed out the small triggers built into the handles of the knife, fork, and spoon. Other exhibits included pieces from Smith & Wesson, various examples of Colt revolvers, and Winchester rifles.

Roxi led him to a long case hung over the fireplace. She stood there for a few moments, moving her weight to her right side. Then she took a sharp breath and began speaking. "1874 Sharps double-barreled buffalo gun; 32 inch barrel, 13 lbs, solid chestnut stock, range of well over 1000 yards, .50 caliber shot," she whispered reverently.

".50 caliber? Shoot, wouldn't you blow up the buffalo too?" Rowen exclaimed.

"Don't be silly. The Sharps used traditional black powder and shot, but the trick is _where_ you shoot, not what you use. A good hunter knows to shoot their quarry in the neck, about here." Roxi tilted her head to one side and poked her neck just above the collar bone. "If you shot at the heart you'd end up with quite a mess, also your quarry could run a good while before collapsing and bleeding out. A neck shot is considered more humane." Rowen smirked, knowing how some friends of his would answer to that.

"Well, I have to admit, all this is pretty impressive…They all originals?"

"Most are replicas, but a few, Grandpa was lucky enough to find in near-perfect working condition. Some of the pieces here are among of a handful left in the world."

"Cool…" Rowen glanced about idly at the mantle and display shelves. "You compete a lot, right?" Roxi nodded. "How come I don't see any awards or anything here?"

"Oh those. I keep them in my room. I'm not one for showing off." Rowen raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, I am, kinda, but not like that. I don't care about winning, my art isn't about that. It's the longest shot, the toughest aim…DOING, not winning, is what makes me proud. I got a pretty mean fast draw, too. Almost broke a world record but was off by a hundredth of a second…" Roxi grinned at Rowen.

"Fast draw? That something to do with poker?" Roxi's face fell when he said that.

"…You don't know what a fast draw is?" Rowen shook his head slowly. Roxi sighed and leaned her head back, placing a hand on her forehead. "He doesn't know what a fast draw is…" she muttered to herself then turned around. "Well Billy, we'll just have to show this nonbeliever," she walked towards the door, scooping up a belt of some sort.

"Billy?" Rowen had a confused expression but followed Roxi outside.

Roxi had obtained two large glass jars from somewhere and set them atop the wooden stump in her yard. She fastened the belt, which held a revolver in a smooth leather holster, around her waist and straightened it then walked away from the stump a good distance. Rowen stood on the ground by the porch and leaned back against the rail.

"I would like to take a moment to inform you that I am a trained professional and what I am about to do is in no way to be attempted without the proper training or supervision," Roxi stated calmly as she thumbed bullets into the chambers then clicked it shut, tilting the barrel down slightly to give the trigger and hammer a brief inspection. She looked up at Rowen then waved at him lazily. "You…might wanna scoot back a lil'." Rowen stood a few feet away from the stump. He blinked and leaned away from the rail then stepped to the side, closer to where Roxi stood. Roxi nodded then holstered the revolver. She shrugged her shoulders and straightened herself then took a deep breath. She held her right hand close to the grip of the revolver, flexing her fingers. Rowen glanced from her to the two glass jars on the stump, wondering what would happen.

In a flash both jars shattered, almost at the same time and with the left jar being obliterated before the right even though Roxi had first aimed at the right. "WHOA!" Rowen exclaimed and stepped away from the rail. The bullets had struck both jars in the direct center, he could tell from the level of the broken bottoms left on the stump. What speed! What precision! Rowen's mouth hung open in awe.

He snapped out of his stupor and looked at Roxi. She let her right arm hang at her side and had her left hand close to her mouth, her shoulders shaking as she laughed. It was then Rowen noticed she snorted when she laughed, a sharp rattling sound from the back of her mouth. "Okay, okay. I think I've wowed you enough for one evening," she chuckled, snorting some more. She took a breath and composed herself then looked up at the sky. "Shoot, it's almost night. I guess I should take you home…uh" she'd started to remove the belt but paused, hand on the buckle. "…I never did ask your name, did I?"

"Er, I don't think so." Roxi winced at her lapse in courtesy. "I'm Rowen Hashiba."

"Rowen…that's an interesting name," Roxi commented and finished removing the belt. "Lemme go put this up and I'll get the truck started."

"Strata won't be going anywhere." Roxi stopped a footstep away from the porch steps when she heard the chilling monotone. Rowen gasped when he saw shadow peel away from under Roxi's truck and slide along the ground. It seemed to darken, becoming a pit without depth. The horns were the first to appear, followed by the hideous face mask and blood-red armor. Metal-clawed fingers tightened around the hilt of the huge, flanged mace. Behind the mask two shallow ridges of flesh parted in a vicious smirk.

"How fortunate that I find you on this mountaintop: isolated, with no hope of salvation. Now, mortal woman, if you excuse me, I prefer an audience of no one." Scar lifted his mace slowly and pointed it at Roxi. "Horrifying Hallucination."  
Roxi didn't know what to think of the armored stranger or his command. She took a step back and put a hand on the porch railing then recoiled when it felt different. She looked down and gasped when she saw a huge serpent stretched along the length of the railing. The snake fixed its yellow eyes on her and bared huge fangs. Roxi staggered back only to bump into another venomous snake. She skipped away in time to avoid a savage lunge and took a moment to notice the altered environment.

She saw the ground covered in thousands of squirming maggots. Termites and other little insects enveloped every plank and log. She heard them crunch each time she took a step back towards the door. Splinters of wood started to peel away, forming deadly spikes that seemed to point at her. The door seemed to be the only thing un-altered by the Night Warlord's power. Roxi wasted no time wrenching it open and darting inside.  
Rowen couldn't see what illusion Scar used to terrify Roxi, but it had to be bad judging from the look he saw on her face and the shuddering whimpers that came from her open mouth. The door slammed shut and Rowen turned his gaze back to the warlord.

"I could easily crush you in an instant. My mace would split your skull open before you could even begin to summon your armor. But there is no sport in a swift kill. You must be made to suffer for your defiance; slow, meticulous, painful. Summon your armor, Strata. Call forth all your glory," Scar beckoned calmly.

"Well, since you're being uncharacteristically fair, how can I refuse? ARMOR OF STRATA!" Rowen swept his arms up. "TAO INOCHI!"

Inside the cabin Roxi knelt on the floor with her shoulder against the door, her heart still fluttering from the series of disturbing events. She heard Rowen say something and crawled along the floor to a window. She lifted the corner of the curtain up and peeked outside. Through the glass and porch railing she saw Rowen's clothing turn into blue vapor which solidified into black and blue plate armor. Her eyes widened as she watched Rowen raise a golden longbow and fit a gold arrow to the string. Her gaze strayed to the railing and the ground and she noticed the gruesome things from earlier had vanished.

"Arrow Shock WA-" Rowen uttered. He sighted along the arrow but gasped when he saw his bow had been replaced by what looked like a length of intestine that spilled towards him and slid against his face. "GAH!" he squawked and dropped the organ. His longbow clattered to the ground and he cursed himself for losing his weapon, but Scar didn't give him time to retrieve it. He laid a heavy strike into the Ronin's side, sending him towards a tree. He slid to the ground then pushed himself up shakily.

"Is this how you repay my charity, Rowen of Strata? I expected a brilliant strategy or a narrow escape. Or even some effort to summon your friends. Such a shame, really, but it doesn't matter to me whether you fight back or not. I will unravel your sanity thread by thread. Then I will do the same to your body, but even then I will not be satisfied. There are so many creative ways to end your life, and I intend to explore them all. HORRIFYING HALLUCINATION!" Scar's eyes flashed red and he raised his mace.

Rowen had barely begun to lift his arms when he felt something seize them. Roots broke out of the ground and latched onto his body, twining about his limbs. They began to tighten and wrap around his chest. His extremities began to go numb as the roots hampered blood flow. _Come on, Strata! Get a hold of yourself! It's just an illusion! None of it's real! _While Rowen's mind tried to think one thing, his nerves stubbornly felt something else. Smaller roots grew and began coiling to his face, slithering along his skin, wrapping around his neck and crawling onto his cheeks. _It's not real! It's not REAL! _Rowen closed his eyes when he felt the roots poking into his mouth and nostrils.

"Focusing your thoughts will not work, Ronin Warrior. You should know by now how my power works." Rowen struggled in vain and he hurriedly went over his options as the roots wove deeper, ever so slightly. The new Ronin Armors didn't have the same spiritual link as the former ones, so his friends wouldn't know he was in danger, and even then they wouldn't know where he was. The only Armor that seemed capable of sensing another and knowing their exact location was Strata itself. He tried teleporting, but apparently the armors required more room to form the transporting energy rings. Rowen shuddered as he felt the tips of the roots scrape his nasal cavity and the back of his throat. There weren't really roots crawling into his body, but his body would respond accordingly as though tissue was being pierced, capillaries being severed.

"At this very moment Balthazar is attacking your friend, Torrent, and Chaizar is off on a mission at Mistress Dygra's behest. One by one those who ally themselves to the Ronin cause will be eliminated. How does it feel knowing your friends and other innocent lives will soon share a fate equally as gruesome as your own?" Scar chuckled softly. Moisture began welling between Rowen's eyelids as he despaired at his defeat. "Die," Scar said in his monotone. "Die." Each time he said the word, his voice deepened. "DIE."

Scar blinked when he heard the metallic clicking sound and saw something out the corner of his eye. "Stop what you're doing and back away from him right this instant." He recognized that voice and turned to the side.

"You presume to defy a Night War-" Scar blinked again, confused as he found himself staring into two deep openings. His gaze focused and he looked down the length of the metal barrel to where Roxi had the stock braced against her shoulder.

"Your armor might cover most of your body, but I can see your eyeballs just fine. Unless you want me to splatter your brains all over the inside of that helmet of yours, I suggest you step back and leave!" Roxi demanded. While Scar had his attentions on the blue-haired markswoman, Rowen felt his prison weakening. The roots twining into his face vanished first, followed by the ones restraining his arms. In mere moments the tree looked same as it had before. He opened his eyes and much to his shock, saw Roxi holding Scar hostage with both barrels of her Sharps buffalo rifle aimed right through the narrow opening in the warlord's face mask.

"You may have caught me unawares, but you cannot possibly hope to fight a Night Warlord," Scar sneered and raised his mace. Roxi flexed her finger over both triggers in anticipation. "Modern weapons won't work against the Dynasty!"

"But this one will." Scar went rigid when he heard the rasp of cord being stretched. He glanced to the side and saw a golden arrow tip pointed right at his eyes. Rowen had retrieved his bow while Roxi had Scar distracted and began to charge the arrow, golden light sparkling faintly. "My advice: do what the lady asks, and get the hell out of Dodge," Rowen threatened. Roxi glanced at him then back at the Warlord.

"…You choose your friends wisely, Ronin Warrior," Scar rumbled before his body darkened and faded from view. Rowen lowered his bow and relaxed the string. Roxi held her rifle in the crook of her arm and stared at Rowen.

"So…you're a…Ronin Warrior?"

"Uh, yeah, you know: we're ordinary people given mystical powers and charged with the protection of the Mortal Realm, destined to fight evil and save the innocent, that kinda thing," Rowen explained and rubbed the back of his neck, for some reason feeling hot inside his armor under Roxi's almost emotionless stare.

"…Really? Well…that's….an interesting profession," she commented dully.

"Eh, it's more of a duty than a job. At least you can quit a job. Or get benefits, or choose your own hours…well I guess you can look at being a Ronin Warrior as a full-time job in some ways. Pay sucks, work's stressful," Rowen realized he was babbling and bit his lip. Roxi still had the rifle under her arm and crossed her left arm over her chest, gripping her right arm and rocking from side to side slightly on her heels. Rowen couldn't tell if she was stunned or skeptical. "Um…so…think we can still be friends?" He knew it was a silly thing to say, but he couldn't think of anything else.

Roxi began shaking her head and closed her eyes. "No…I'm sorry."

Rowen's face fell and he let his arms hang at his sides. "Oh…okay…I-I guess I can understand. Having your life threatened by an evil Warlord, constant danger….probably a major turn-off…" Why was he feeling so disappointed? He wasn't the dating type. Or was it because Roxi had seemed like a fun, intelligent person with a passion for facts and history? A kindred soul who had bravely stood up to a Night Warlord with nothing but an antique shotgun? She hadn't cowered in her cabin and left Rowen to die, she'd waited till the threat passed before making a decisive move. Rowen would very well be dead if she hadn't made the decision to take her grandfather's rifle off the mantle and put it to use.

"I…I guess I'll be going…I can get home myself…this armor can teleport…" Rowen gulped, fighting back his sadness. He didn't want to start crying, over rejection of all things, yet he felt a sharp pain at the corners of his jaw, just above his neck.

He didn't know how to react as Roxi slipped her hand under his helmet behind his neck and moved close. His brain seemed to stop working as he felt her press her lips against his tightly. His eyes popped wide open in shock and Roxi pulled away slightly. "What girl in her right mind would settle for being _just friends_ with a Ronin Warrior? Especially one who's smart, and gallant, and _cute_ as a _button_!" Roxi cooed and twirled the blue forelock around her finger. Rowen stood there for several moments, blinking, feeling his cheeks turn Wildfire red. He gulped again and managed a grin.

Something about her kissing him then and there seemed to excite him. He felt ecstatic, indescribably happy! He wanted to do something to show his joy. He turned around and drew five arrows from his quiver and fitted them to the string and aimed for the sky. He released, sending the arrows in a formation, then drew five more, firing rapidly within the span of mere seconds. He shot off a total of thirty arrows, each one trailing faint gold light, forming an arc-shaped wake. Then the arrows detonated, exploding like fireworks, sending showers of gold to the ground. It was Roxi's turn to be wowed that night and she let her rifle slip from under her arm and stood beside Rowen, gazing at the sight in awe. The brilliant display seemed to form a bridge in the sky, all adorned with lights.

"Up we go!" Rowen said and suddenly scooped Roxi up in his arms. She gasped slightly as he did this but didn't say anything. She looked down and her eyes widened when she saw the ground pulling away, her rifle lying on the ground becoming steadily smaller as Rowen rose into the air. She looked back up at him and saw him smiling brightly. He hovered for a few moments before taking off towards the bridge. Roxi gazed all about, at the distant ground below, the horizon, and the sky and the first stars of night.

Rowen shifted her about in his arms and held her to the left side. Roxi didn't say anything as he seemed to relax his hold on her, twining his fingers through hers. The rushing air whipped Roxi's hair back and her heart skipped a few beats as Rowen moved away slightly, letting her glide with him on her own. Roxi glanced at Rowen and saw him grinning, more than happy to share this with her. He pulled her close and held her in his arms again as they approached a large estate in a heavily wooded area close to a lake.

"This where you live?" Roxi called out above the roar of the air.

"Yeah. It belongs to a friend of mine, actually!" Rowen slowed his speed and glided to the ground for a landing. His feet touched the ground and his armor flashed before reverting to his clothing. He dusted himself off and looked at Roxi.

"Well, Rowen Hashiba, you do dress to impress," she commented and giggled. Rowen chuckled and shrugged. He led her to the front door where they were surprised to see four other people loitering about.

"Wow, hey guys, what's up?" Rowen asked, curious about the two newcomers.

"Rowen! Looks like you got lucky too," Cye said from where he stood with the brown-haired woman he'd been seen with in the library.

"Yeah! I found Annie Oakley and Marie Curie in the same woman!" Rowen grinned. He frowned when he noticed Sage and Cye's blank expressions. "…you guys don't know who Annie Oakley is?" Sage's friend looked like she vaguely remembered but Cye's looked as dumb as a post. "Legendary markswoman from the 1800's…Marie Curie, the woman who discovered Radium! Come on, Sage, you gotta know this one!" Sage shook his head sadly. Rowen let his shoulders sag and sighed. He looked up at the brown-haired woman to the blonde that accompanied Sage. He did a double-take when he noticed the blonde had her hair styled to match that of the Date Warrior. "So, who are they?"

"Well this is Brianna Johansen. She's from Philadelphia," Cye introduced.

"Hello there!" Brianna chirped with an English accent. Rowen raised an eyebrow.

"And this is Shannon. She's also from the States, but she's got quite a story," Sage added. Rowen glanced from him to Shannon. "She didn't look that way when I met her, honestly," Sage said and raised his hands defensively.

"I had it done just a couple of hours ago. Like it?" Shannon asked and patted the blonde waves, her hair slightly lighter than Sage's, but from a distance one could easily mistake one for the other. Rowen opened his mouth then closed it and shrugged.

"Don't go there," Cye cautioned. Rowen bit his lip and nodded. "You must be Roxi Hirochner. I watched you on the beach earlier today. It's an honor," Cye extended his hand. Roxi shook it and bowed slightly.

"Imagine that: the three of us finding girlfriends on the same day," Sage commented.

"You suppose its fate? Sage and I met because I was attacked by the Dynasty. I'm sure you two have your own stories," Shannon suggested to Roxi and Brianna.

"I'm perfectly content to believe in coincidence," Cye almost growled. Sage kept any remark to himself, knowing Cye regarded "fate" just as profane as another "F" word.

"Whoa, I just thought of something: How's Ryo gonna handle this?" Rowen asked.

"Who's Ryo?" Brianna asked.

"You're about to find out," Sage said and reached for the doorknob.

"Okay, lemme see if I get this straight," Ryo grumbled and rubbed his eyebrows with his thumb and index finger. "You're the Guardian of the Ronin Cross…" he pointed at Shannon. "…You're a skilled markswoman from America," he pointed at Roxi. Then he pointed at Britania. "And what the hell's your story?" Brit squeaked and hid behind Cye.

"Easy, Ryo! You don't have to terrify her!"

"I'm just trying to wrap my head around why you three got yourselves involved with civilians and now you bring them here and tell them everything about us!"

"Well, Ryo, they're obviously not ordinary girls. Each of them in their own way saved our lives. I think they can be trusted," Sage explained and put his arm around Shannon.

"Do you guys not know the meaning of 'secret identity'!" Ryo demanded.

"Mia's a civilian too, and she's proven herself more than once," Cye brought up.

"Mia's different."

"No she's not," Cye snorted.

"Yeah, Ryo, just because you get to have a special friend doesn't mean we can't."

"…Don't play that card," Ryo growled threateningly and pointed at Rowen.

"You opened the door, not me," Rowen said with a smirk. Ryo narrowed his eyes and growled deep in his throat. Then he made a frustrated growl and whirled around and stalked away angrily. The girls watched him leave, startled. "Don't let that fool you. He's really a nice guy, but he's kind of a hot-head," Rowen assured. They looked up when they heard a door shut and rapid footsteps come downstairs.

"Allright, I'm going outside to do some sparring with Anubis-" Tanya paused on the last step and saw Rowen, Sage, and Cye with three girls. She glanced at Roxi with her dyed hair, Shannon with her tribute to Sage, and Brianna, who waved politely.

"OkayI'mgoingbackuptomyroomnow, bye!" Tanya rapidly jogged back upstairs and slammed the door to her bedroom behind her. Roxi raised an eyebrow.

"Who the heck was that?"

"Eh, that's Ryo's sister, Tanya. She's a Ronin Warrior too…it's a long story…" Rowen shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

"Ohhh….apple don't fall far from the tree, do it?" Shannon commented. Roxi burst out with her snorting laughter and slapped her knee several times. Britania glanced at her, confused. The six of them turned around when they heard the front door open and saw a man with long auburn hair and green eyes, not much older than the guys.

"Does anyone know where Tanya is? She was supposed to meet me for training outside," Anubis asked and stepped inside. He blinked when he noticed the company of the three Ronin, like they had a matching companion.

"Konnichiwa!" Brianna chirped. Cye smiled proudly and patted her on the shoulder. Anubis glanced at each of the newcomers, face wrinkled in confusion.

"…Some days, I think I should have stayed dead," he muttered and sighed.

-------------------------------------------------

_We were friends….just the two of us…we always had planned to graduate together, go to college together, fulfill our dreams together….but she betrayed me….she robbed me, stole everything I had! I swore revenge…it took time, but I found out where she went, I followed her, and now I have my chance. Now, I have the strength, and the know-how to take her down. When she's alone at night, when all of her new friends are away, when she doesn't have her precious knights in shining armor….I will kill her._

_Next on Ronin Warriors: Aftermath_

_Black Hawk_


	7. The Black Hawk

Black Hawk

By Mardrena

Dishes clattered and forks scraped as people dined in the mall food court. People chatted with their companions about their daily happenings, and ever-moving shoppers wove their way around the tables on their way to the opposite side, bags brushing up against seats as they passed. Most of the tables were designed to accommodate only 4 seats. The group of women at one, however, managed to procure a fifth. In the center of the table top rest what looked like a simple pewter pendant, adorned with colorful gems.

"The Ronin Cross….who would have thought such an artifact existed!" Mia remarked.

"'Capable of restoring the soul and renewing the flesh'. From what I saw in the battle with that guy Chaizar, it not only healed Sage, but totally buffed him," Shannon explained. "The earliest members of my bloodline were druidic metal-workers who shaped the Earth's substances into items of incredible power, but I'm still not sure how they came to know about the Nine Armors of the Ronin Warriors."

"Well, The Ancient lived for well over a thousand years. It's likely he traveled a lot during that time and made contact with others learned in magic. I'm thinking, like the Armor of Typhoon, he created the Ronin Cross as a sort of back-up plan to even the scales against the Dynasty if they became too powerful."

"Imagine that: such bitty thing capable of so much. This 'Dynasty' will think twice before messing with any of the guys," Roxi snickered.

"Actually, I'm fairly sure the Dynasty will redouble its efforts to eliminate the Ronin Warriors. Anubis thinks the reason Dygra's been holding back from an open campaign is to make sure there's no resistance. Talpa ignored the real threat the Ronin posed, and that's what ultimately led to his defeat," Mia stated.

"Look," a gray-sleeved arm thumped against the table. The four women glanced at their fifth companion, who sat on her chair like a guy, legs straddling the seat and arms draped over the back. "Not that I don't find this talk interesting….which I don't, but I think I can spend my afternoon doing something better. Can I go to the arcade or something?" Tanya whined and looked to Mia.

"Tanya, I organized this lunch so we could get to know each other," Mia stated calmly. Tanya narrowed her eyes and gazed from Shannon, to Roxi, to Britania.

"HI, HI, HI! Can I go now?!" she demanded and moved to stand up.

"Tanya, you are going to sit in that chair until I say it is time for us to leave," Mia said firmly. Tanya's glare intensified and she sat there for a few seconds before rising slightly, leaning over the table and extending her left arm, curling four of five fingers back.

Shannon placed one elbow on the table and brandished her middle finger lazily, while Roxi opened up with both barrels. Tanya's jaw dropped and she let her fingers uncurl when she saw the two Americans' rebuttal. Britania broke out in a squealing chuckle and Mia shook her head and closed her eyes, keeping her laughter behind a smile.

"WOW! I've never seen anyone get out-fingered before! Ooh hoo hoo!" Britania crowed and shook in her seat. Tanya folded her arms across her chest and buried her hands in the folds of her windbreaker. She hunched her shoulders and scowled as the laughter continued: Shannon with her goose-honking, Roxi with her pig-snorting, and Britania with her bird-like tittering. Mia was more reserved but kept her smug expression. She had her own ways of dealing with the surly Lady Ronin, but she had to admit, seeing Tanya beaten at her own game was the proverbial icing. Tanya's scowl deepened and she growled softly in her throat, lowering her chin towards her chest.

"What is the deal with her anyway? It's like she hates everyone," Shannon snorted.

"I wouldn't call it that, necessarily," Britania commented.  
"What would you call it then?" Roxi asked and shifted in her seat.

"Well, back in the states I studied a bit of psychology. You see that glowering she's doing at us?" Britania glanced at Roxi and Shannon before pointing at Tanya, who continued to glare at them icily. "It's a defense mechanism! She doesn't _want_ us to know she likes us and is having fun," Britania smirked and clasped her hands on top of the table. Shannon tilted her head to the side, as if trying to examine Tanya.

"Yeah….I kinda see that…" Tanya's eyes looked almost closed, such was her glare.

"Me too," Roxi drawled and stroked her chin.

"See, the best way to think of her is to compare her to an oyster: She's all rough and hard on the outside, but deep down inside there's a beautiful pearl waiting to be uncovered!" Britania sighed and clapped her hands together. Roxi and Shannon raised eyebrows and once more turned curious glances at the smoldering Lady Ronin.

"Yeah….somehow I don't see that part," Roxi said.

"Me neither," Shannon shook her head.

"SAAAAAAAAAAYYYAAAAAAGE!!!"  
"Oh what the freaking fuck!" Tanya swore and slammed an arm down on the table, rattling glasses and plates. Shannon winced as she recognized that voice. She had her back turned as the person approached and slowly turned to the side.

"SAGE!! I'm so glad you're here-" The giddy girl Tanya and Shannon remembered being called Karla skidded to a stop by the table. Her glowing expression of joy immediately faded when she saw Shannon's face under the blonde waves that looked so much like Sage's. "OH….it's….you…" Karla's gaze snapped to Tanya, who remained hunched over the back of her chair, gazing at her levelly. "And you….okay…backing away slowly…" she whimpered and stepped back, both hands raised as if trying to ward off something. She then turned around and took off through the court, squealing hysterically. Tanya and Shannon watched her disappear into the crowd.

"What'd you do to her?" Tanya asked lazily.

"Made her fall on her butt. You?"  
"Tripped her flat on her face."

"Really? Nice!" Shannon raised an arm to give her a high five, but frowned when she saw Tanya gazing at her, expression neither annoyed nor welcoming. Shannon bit her lip and lowered her hand. It would take a lot of effort to extract _this_ pearl…

She saw a shadow fall over the table and turned in her seat. "Back again? You sure don't know when to-" Shannon's voice froze in her throat when she saw the tall girl with pale skin, short black hair reaching down to her neck, and sharp green eyes.

"Hello there, Shannon….nice to see you doing well," the girl commented evenly. Shannon had her glass in her other hand, and Brianna's eyes popped open wide when she heard the glass creaking. Tanya blinked when she saw the side of Shannon's face: jaw clenched tight, nose wrinkled in a furious sneer, and eyes narrowed enough to rival Tanya's glare from earlier. Mia and Roxi weren't sure what was going on from their side and didn't know what to make of the girl glancing at each of them. "I see you're busy…I'll catch up with you some other time," the girl flashed Shannon a grin and turned around and walked off. Shannon's grip on her glass relaxed and she let her palm rest against the table surface. Any tighter and she might've either crushed the glass or left impressions where her fingers wrapped around it.

"…I may be socially inept, but I know the Evil Eye when I see it and that was definitely it. There something between you two?" Tanya asked softly.

"No….she's _nothing_," Shannon sneered angrily, gazing in the direction the girl had taken. Tanya pursed her lips but knew it wasn't her place to pry. She picked up her glass and took a sip through the straw but blinked when she saw Britania gazing at the table.

"Well what are you moping about?" Tanya snorted and set her glass down.

"I'm not moping about anything!" Britania snapped and glared at her then returned her gaze to the table. "I'm just thinking."

"….about?"

"It's just….I shouldn't say, it's quite embarrassing," Britania muttered.

"You can say anything. We're all friends here, right?" Mia encouraged.

"That's kind of it: I feel out of place with the rest of you. I feel like I'm the only one without a special power. I mean, Shannon's a mystic, you're a computer genius," Mia raised an eyebrow at that. "And Tanya, she's a Ronin Warrior!"

"What about me? I don't have any super powers," Roxi shrugged and gestured to herself. Britania rolled her head about to gaze at her with a "yeah right" expression.

"I've seen you shoot," she said matter-of-factly. Roxi snorted and leaned back in her chair. Tanya rolled her eyes and started sipping on her drink again. "What am I good for? There's nothing special about me. That just makes me feel like I don't belong."

"Britania, you shouldn't look at what makes the rest of us different, or think we're somehow more special than you. Having special abilities doesn't necessarily mean having super strength or using magic," Mia stated.

"Yeah, I can use the powers of the Ronin Cross, but I, myself, am mortal. I can be killed just as easily as anyone," Shannon added.

"And I wasn't born knowing how to shoot. I used to be horrible at it, but it took years of practice to perfect myself and develop a passion for it," Roxi said.

"I may be computer savvy, but I don't do it because I want to make myself special, I do it because I can, and because I help others with my skills. You see, what really makes us special is that out of all the women in the world, we have the courage to oppose real, true evils like the Dynasty, and that we support the Ronin Warriors in their battles."

As Mia continued her speech, Shannon noticed how Tanya began sipping her drink excessively. The majority of her drink was gone, and she began maneuvering the straw around the bottom, intent on getting every last bit of fluid. This, of course, created a very loud, rude sound as air bubbles competed with soda for space up the straw. Shannon bit her lip and glanced from the Lady Ronin to Mia.

"The Dynasty draws its terrible powers primarily from the fear of mortal people. If you're not afraid of them, they have no power, but that's not an easy thing for most people to do…" Mia narrowed her eyes and glared at Tanya, who blissfully sucked away at soda residue and melting ice. "That's what makes people like us who have no fear of the Dynasty so important to the Ronin's cause…" Mia's voice rose ever so slightly and she scowled at Tanya, who appeared to be giving the straw everything she had. "It's not easy for the guys to fight on such a regular basis but having friends to comfort them-TANYA, DO YOU MIND!!" Mia shrieked and braced both hands on the table's edge and kicked Tanya sharply in the shins.

Tanya squawked in protest and reached down with her free hand and clamped it over her leg. She still held her glass in her other hand and barely managed to lift her middle finger in Mia's general direction. Mia fumed from her end and looked ready to return the gesture, but quickly composed herself.

"And so you see, Brianna, you shouldn't consider yourself any less special or any of us any more, because each of us has done something pivotal to help the Ronin Warriors."

"Yeah. Cye told me how you hit a Dynasty Warlord with a book," Shannon said.

"More like walloped! I heard you hit him twice!" Roxi mentioned.

"Oh…I wouldn't exactly call that noteworthy…" Britania mumbled and twiddled her fingers and hunched over in her seat, gazing at the table again.

"I would."

"Hmm?" The others glanced at Tanya, surprised that she chose then to speak. The Lady Ronin had her arms crossed over the back of the chair and leaned back slightly.

"Actions like that help to break the Dynasty's power further." Tanya pointed at Britania, who looked a bit stunned. "You were talking about defense mechanisms earlier? That's what my cussing is! That's my defense against the Dynasty! When they're attacking, I don't go squealing like a Dutch schoolgirl! I tell them to !#$ off!!"

"Tanya, language, please. We're in public," Mia said sternly.

"Well $! them!...The public…that is…" Tanya trailed off and swished ice about in her glass, as if unsure of what she just said.

"So….you're saying we should…give the Dynasty the finger?" Roxi asked. Tanya had been eating ice out of the glass when she said this and gulped down some quickly and set her glass down with a loud thump and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Exactly!! Show them you're not afraid! Show them they have no power over you! Give them the finger!!" Tanya shouted and flipped the bird at no one in particular. Shannon, Roxi, and Britania exchanged glances.

"Give the Dynasty the finger," Roxi shrugged and made a rude gesture.

"Giving the Dynasty the finger!" Shannon made the bird with gusto.

"Giving the Dynasty the finger!" Brianna added and flipped the air off cheerfully. All the while Mia rubbed her brow with the tips of her fingers.

"Come on, Mia. Don't be shy," Tanya teased.

"I'll do no such thing! I have my own ways of defying the Dynasty," Mia defended.

"Yeah…she'll send them a nasty e-mail," Tanya snickered. Roxi and Shannon broke out laughing aloud and Brianna joined in giggling. Mia shook her head, and yet couldn't help but smile. Her luncheon was a success after all…

Tanya stopped chuckling suddenly and glanced to the side. Mall workers had set up a shallow plastic platform ringed with velvet rope. Children milled along the outside of the platform and watched performers wearing fuzzy cartoon-like suits. The show itself wasn't what caught her attention, but something else had alerted her senses...

"So Mia, which guy you have your eyes on?" Shannon asked abruptly. Mia blushed.

"I-I'm not involved with any of them. We're all just friends," she said hastily.

"I can't say I haven't heard that before," Roxi drawled.

"What about Ryo? I mean, now that we've taken up three of the guys, he's pretty eligible," Shannon chuckled. Mia looked very embarrassed by now at this topic.

"Or Anubis! He seems like a polite, educated young man," Brianna said.

"Hello! He's over four-hundred years old!" Tanya exclaimed, her attention returning to the table. The girls exchanged glances.

"He is?" Brianna asked timidly and blinked.  
"Yah-huh. He used to be one of Talpa's Dark Warlords. I think they gave him 'unholy immortality' or some shit like that…" Tanya muttered and swished ice in her glass.

"…well he still looks cute," Roxi commented. Mia almost choked on some ice from her glass and patted her chest some, fighting down protest and laughter.

"Or what about that other guy? I don't think I've met him yet…but I heard Sage talking about him," Shannon said.

"Kento? He's friendly…" Mia began. Tanya made a loud "Pfft" into her glass.

"What's that supposed to mean? Britania asked.

"That's Tanya's way of disagreeing with me…she and Kento don't exactly get along."

"Ohhh….that mean he's the one she's taken to?" Brianna teased. Tanya set her glass down hard on the table and rose out of her chair suddenly and pulled a fist back. Roxi stood up just as quickly and leaned over the table to intercept.

"Whoa there, hon," she said calmly and grabbed Tanya's wrist. Tanya glanced from Roxi, who stood slightly taller, to Britania, then slowly sank back to her seat. Roxi released her hold and returned to her chair as well.

"She wouldn't _really_ hit me…would she?" Britania whispered meekly.

"Oh yes she would," Mia hummed calmly and sipped at the remains of her drink.

The children's show continued on the platform near the food court. One actor waggled a finger at the children gathered then turned to gesture at a fellow actor on the stage. What leered at him wasn't a man wearing a fuzzy costume.

Three sets of eyes glowered at him from three heads. Saliva dripped from three sets of fangs and three pairs of lips curled up in three snarls. The actor staggered back so much his mask fell off. Three separate roars belted out of three mouths, but one clawed hand shot out and grabbed the actor by the front of his suit and tore off the fabric. The children immediately realized the towering three-headed wolfman wasn't part of the show and scrambled to their feet, fleeing from the stage, screaming shrilly.

"Whoa!!" Tanya rose out of her seat when she saw the swirling white portal. What emerged looked like a Dynasty Soldier from a distance, followed by a towering reptilian shape. The three-headed wolf creature sniffed at the air. "Mia, girls, get out of here fast!" Tanya ordered and swept her arm to the side, white metal covering her fingers, the cuff of her jacket slipping away from the pink plate on the back of her hand.

"Tanya, you can't take them on by yourself!" Mia protested.

"Not like I have a choice! You'll have to contact the guys and tell them we've got trouble. Get as far away from here as you can! I'll distract them as long as possible!"

"Come on, you know not to argue with her," Mia said and made a shooing motion at the others. Just as the four of them backed away from their table, the three-headed wolfman turned its gazes in their direction. It let out a series of low, moaning howls. Britania squeaked when she saw a…_thing_ shambling towards them.

It wore armor much like a samurai warrior, except the armor was dirty and worn with peeling lacquer and rusting trim. Under the frail-looking armor wasn't flesh or even void, but yellowed bone and withered flesh. The exposed skull, just as intimidating as any metal mask, gazed intently at the retreating women with empty sockets. Its' thin fingers closed around the grip of a heavy-looking sword and it drew it out with speed that belied its condition. The samurai-lich pushed aside tables and chairs as it approached. It completely ignored Tanya and made a beeline straight for Shannon, its shambling, erratic gait shifting into a swift charge not even the Lady Ronin could compete with.

Shannon proved herself no screaming schoolgirl as she drew her pendant out from under her shirt by its chain. She pinched the top end and wrapped her hands around the hilt of the newly transformed Ronin Cross. She managed to lift the heavy claymore slightly and plunged the tip into the floor. The armored lich was no more than a few feet away as Shannon sank to one knee and kept both hands clasped about the hilt.

"By the power of the Ronin Armors, I turn thee!!" she howled. The blade of the sword erupted with bright light of shifting color. The samurai lich raised one arm infront of its' withered face in a futile effort to shield its' empty sockets from the holy light. It staggered back, stumbling against an upturned table. Britania sighed in awe at seeing the strength of the ancient claymore. Mia looked amazed as well at the power Shannon commanded.

"He is WEAK because he is undead, but I am STRONG because I LIVE!!" The hissing roar jerked Shannon out of her concentration. Mia gasped and Britania yelped as the floor shuddered as the reptilian thing stalked towards them. Shannon pulled the Ronin Cross back and it reverted to pendant form. Unlike the lich, this creature bristled with life, deep red scales coating a body thick with muscle. Flaming orange eyes glared at the Guardian and it reached out with fingers tipped with thick black claws.

"Back off ya overgrown horned toad!!" Tanya screamed and dove between Shannon and the demon. She flipped forward and braced her hands against the tiles, lashing out with her feet, striking the beast in the gut and forcing him back a few steps. She landed on her feet and stood before the reptile defiantly.

"Let's go before something else comes for us!" Mia yelled. She helped Shannon to stand while Britania took the Guardian by the wrist and pulled her away from the dining area. Roxi ran in front, glancing from side to side. The wolf-beast hadn't spotted them, the lich remained in a daze from Shannon's retort, and the demon lizard busied himself with the Lady Ronin. _So far, so good…_ Mia said to herself.

Britania barely had time to register the movement from her right side. She had just enough time to squeal shrilly and stumble forward to avoid the object hurtling towards them. Mia staggered back against the wall and Shannon cried out as she felt a heavy force slam her against the wall. Britania pushed herself up on her elbows and shook her head, blinking dust from her eyes. She looked over her shoulder, surprised to see the top of a round dining table, its edge embedded firmly into the wall. On the other side, Mia saw Shannon pinned quite securely by two of the table's legs.

"Shannon! Don't worry, we'll get you ou-Roxi!!" Britania cried out when she saw the blue-haired sharpshooter take off running. "Where are you going-Roxi! Get back here! You're not gonna help? Roxi! What the bloody hell are you doing!!"

"Going to get some firepower!" Roxi called back and vanished down the corridor.

_Damn civilians! Doesn't anyone know how to flee in terror anymore?_ Tanya glared at the few people that lingered in the area, watching the commotion with awe. Her attention returned to the demon as it slammed its' tail at the floor next to her. She rolled out of the way and once more glanced at the civilians, who looked very surprised to see a girl in a gray jacket and weathered jeans standing up to a huge monster.

_People have a habit of fearing and attacking what they don't understand. People don't know who we are, and we can't transform out here like this without taking that risk… _Sage's warning echoed in Tanya's thoughts as she weighed her options.

_If I could just transform I could blow these bastards out of here, no problem. Without my armor, I can't keep them from going after Shannon and the others for long…_

"I hunger for flesh, Lady Ronin!!" the demon roared and lunged. Tanya steadied herself then shifted her weight onto her left leg. She knew exactly what move to use against the demon, a move she'd invented herself and practiced for well over a year, perfecting down to the tiniest motion. She'd dubbed it the Windmill Kick, and it deserved the name well as she lashed up and around with her right foot, striking the beast in the side of its jaw. The second her right toe touched the floor, she moved her weight onto her right leg and lashed up with her left. The demon had barely recovered from the first blow when it reeled again from the right kick, then a third time from the left. Even though she wore her armor, and her sneakers cushioned her feet, the blows jarred her leg all the way to the hip. The beast lacked a glass jaw, but Tanya prepared for a fourth kick. Every little effort would buy more time for either Shannon to escape or the guys to arrive…

"GAACK!" Tanya squawked as she felt something wrap around her right ankle and yank her off her feet. She hung upside down before the demon as it lifted her up. It craned its' thick neck forward, dark crimson spines quivering in anticipation.

"Aaaaahh…I will shell you of that armor, like a sweet, succulent nut," it hissed, poking at the cuff of Tanya's jeans with a finger.

"Not before I crack yours!!" Tanya shrieked and pulled her arm back and drove her fist into the demon's crotch.

She'd assumed anything that walked on two legs always had its privates in the same location, and her hunch was right as the demon released her and collapsed onto the floor. Tanya landed neatly and stepped back, but the demon was far from incapacitated. It spread its legs slowly and rose to its full height. "Insolence!!"

Tanya tensed, and clenched her fist.

"AAAAoooOWWW!" she cried and shook her hand, trying to soothe the pain that flared up through her tendons. She gasped as the demon lunged again.

And then it stopped. The demon's eyes widened and its jaws hung open in shock. Tanya raised both eyebrows as she saw something lift the demon off the floor.

"aaaaaaAAAAAAGH!!" Black plated fingers gripped the demon's neck and tail firmly. The silver and orange armored warrior hoisted the beast above its head, turned around, leaned back then flung the demon quite a distance away. "You ok?"

"…well I was-" Tanya grumbled and massaged her hand.

"There's some dressing rooms in that store over there. Go armor up," Kento stated and pointed at a small clothing store off to the side. Tanya glanced from the glass windows to Kento, growled softly, and bolted for the store. Kento watched her leave then glanced forward. The demon reptile had recovered from its impromptu flight and flung chairs and merchant carts to either side on its way back. "Heh, even the Dynasty can't resist the food court," Kento chuckled and readied his bo.

"I-I can't br-uh-eathe!" Shannon croaked. Whatever had thrown the table at her did it with such force the legs compressed her ribcage. She reached up and tried to push the legs off with her hands, but couldn't get enough leverage. On the tabletop side, Britania tried to work her hands between the edge and the wall, but she didn't have much success. She looked up when she heard a familiar sound. With the Guardian paralyzed and the Lady Ronin distracted, the samurai lich had more than enough time to recover. It fixed its' sockets on Shannon and Mia, but took no notice of Britania hiding behind the tabletop. Brit glanced around the floor and spotted a plastic tray. The skeletal warrior lifted its' sword, moving its' arms behind its head.

"Yeeaaah!" Britania cried out and slashed with the tray, slicing neatly through the neck vertebrae. The lich's head tumbled off its shoulders and onto the floor and it dropped the rusted sword. "Hah!" Britania clenched her fist and shook it triumphantly. She blinked when she saw the lich drop to hands and knees and start reaching about the floor. The disembodied skull rocked back and forth, jaw working as it moaned, somehow trying to guide the groping fingers. Britania narrowed her eyes and dropped the tray and stepped past the decapitated body. She picked up the armored skull gingerly, walked over to a short metal trashcan, and lazily flung the skull inside. The lich's body stood up and hobbled over towards the can. It reached inside with one arm but its' bulky armor as well as the amount of garbage hindered its' search. Britania slapped her hands together and rubbed her fingers over her shirt then skipped back to Mia and Shannon.

The three-headed werewolf contented itself with toying with one of the costumed actors from the stage. The man trembled inside the thick fuzzy suit as the werewolf grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up, fully intending to dine on the civilian.

The werewolf didn't know what to make of the thick black chain that swung around his necks and looped around them several times, or when it tightened and yanked him off balance, causing him to drop the man, who wasted no time fleeing.

"Down, boy!!" a voice sneered and something whipped the chain violently, flinging the werewolf to the side. The werewolf shook the chains off and looked up. "I'll teach you some manners, vile cur!" Anubis gathered up his chain and drew it taut with his hands, looking every bit deserving of his namesake: The God of Death.

The doors to a dressing room flew open, startling a pair of women who had foolishly remained, hiding themselves behind clothes racks. Tanya, fully armored, ran out, returning to the food court. One of the women watched her leave and blinked. "Wow, where can I buy one of _those_?" she remarked.

The demon reptile picked up two chairs and flung one at Kento. While Kento could have easily swatted it away, Tanya took out her chakaram and hurled it, knocking the chair off course and slicing through it. The weapon bounced off a pillar on the far side of the area and Tanya thrust her hand through it, snatching it just as it came near. "Time for some diced lizard!" she snarled. The demon didn't look fazed by the threat and flung the other chair. This time a long, flaming blade sliced through it. As the quickly melting halves fell to the floor, a red and silver form landed between them.

"Make that roasted lizard," Ryo stated and readied his swords.

"Uhhhn…mmmph…" Shannon squirmed, thinking if she moved this way or that, just maybe she could slide out from under the table that kept her pinned.

"Here, move towards me," Mia coaxed and grabbed Shannon's arm. Moving the table forward wasn't going to work, but if Shannon kept scooting to the side, bit by bit, she'd be free. Shannon looked at Mia, amazed at how calm she'd been during the attack. Mia smiled reassuringly and tugged while Shannon kept wiggling sideways.

Both of them looked up when they saw a shadow move over the table and wall. Britania, from the tabletop side, whimpered and cringed when she saw the towering humanoid figure. Out of all the attackers, it looked most human, except it stood well over nine feet tall and wore strange cloth and leather armor over its pale blue skin. In one hand it held a huge curved sword. The other it extended to Shannon. "Come now, girl. Give me the pendant. You won't need it any more, and holding onto it will merely cause more trouble for you and your friends. I give you my word I will not harm you," it spoke in an almost kindly voice. Shannon shuddered and gulped and reached under her shirt and pulled out the pendant by the chain. "Ah, yes…hand over that precious bauble…"

Shannon closed her hand around it and shook her head. "Give it to me…" the being demanded firmly. Shannon shook her head again, rapidly in desperation. The humanoid scowled and twisted its broad mouth in a sneer. It lifted the sword, which Mia recognized as an Egyptian sword called a kopesh, gathering strength for a single strike that would cleave the table, and Shannon, in two.

Shannon tried to think of some sort of spell, tap into the ancient knowledge engrained in her memory. A shield of energy, a strong blast of air, something to stop the blue behemoth, but fear froze her thoughts. She awaited the whoosh of air as the blade sliced down towards her, or the initial icy pain then numbness when the sword sliced into her skull, but the only sound she heard was a distant click of metal on metal.

Then there came the shuddering sound, like a sharp explosion, followed by the grisly splat as blue flesh and blackish blood sprayed from the monster's back, near the shoulder. The giant dropped his weapon and reached up with his other hand, trying to cover the wound. His large jaw clenched in anger, but he ducked his head when a second explosion echoed. Something buried itself in the tile-covered wall and Shannon sputtered and shook her hair when bits of drywall and ceramic rained down on her. The Egyptian armored humanoid growled in frustration but frowned when he saw the other two monsters still in combat with the Ronin, and the samurai lich rummaging around the trashcan in search of its head. He knelt down and picked up his sword.

"The mission is compromised! Retreat! Back through the portal!" he howled. The werewolf and reptile paused in their attacks, looked at each other, then turned tail and bounded towards the open gateway on the stage. The humanoid lumbered over scattered tables and chairs but paused and grabbed the lich by its waist with one arm and the trash can with the other. He leapt over to the portal and ran through.

Ryo sheathed his swords and Anubis reached down and helped Tanya stand. The portal remained open but it looked as if all the attackers had fled.

"Did I get 'im? Please tell me I at least got one!" Roxi hefted the enormous single barreled rifle in her hands. Anubis and Ryo stared at the weapon, wide eyed.

"…Isn't that thing illegal?!" Ryo asked.

"Not outside the continental U.S.," Roxi replied and shouldered the weapon by its strap. "They gone?" she asked and gazed about the ruins of the food court.

"Yeah…for now…" Ryo muttered and glanced over to the far wall.

Despite Mia's patient guidance, Shannon barely managed to move a few inches. Then something suddenly pulled the table out of the wall. Shannon sank to her knees and Mia and Britania were at her side, checking for any injuries "You three okay?" Kento asked and dropped the table to the side. Shannon looked up at her rescuer and nodded shakily. Britania, who hadn't met the Ronin of Hardrock in person before, was surprised by the boyish face and round, sparkling eyes. His armor served to enhance his natural stockiness and the huge gold horns that curled up from his helm called to mind a large, but gentle bull. She couldn't resist giggling at the thought and put a hand to her mouth. Kento smirked. He didn't mind being thought of as the goofy one.

"That portal…it just appeared… and those things attacked us when we were minding our own business," Shannon commented as Mia helped her to stand.

"Yeah, they have a knack for doing that…" Kento muttered and glanced at the portal. It hadn't closed completely yet, but it looked noticeably smaller. "But they're gone now," Kento clapped his hands together with a loud clink and grinned. Brianna giggled again, and Kento felt a prick of envy at his friend Cye for finding such a cute girl.

"Hey, everyone allright?" Ryo asked as he walked up, followed by Anubis and Tanya. Shannon and Brianna blinked. If they were intimidated by their first encounter with the Ronin Leader, he looked even more imposing in full armor.

"She's just rattled but otherwise I think she's ok. All's well now," Mia said and brushed tile fragments out of Shannon's hair. "How did you all get here so fast?"

"Well, it's partly because of her," Ryo said and nodded at Shannon. "I think her pendant can send out a kind of distress signal to the Ronin Armors. Kento and I were the closest to the area, so we rounded up Anubis and ported over."

"Good thing too. I didn't think Tanya would last long against all three of those big nasties. The other guy must've arrived later," Roxi commented and patted her rifle.

"Well I woulda had things under control if Rockhead over here hadn't decided to butt in," Tanya snorted and put a hand on her hip.

"Butt in?! Why, you ungrateful little…" Kento began, bristling from the dismissive comment. Tanya slowly turned her head to the side and, just as slowly, folded her arms over her chest, armor creaking as she slid her hands under her arms.

"Ungrateful what?" she inquired slowly, almost growling out each syllable.

"Nothing…nothing at all…forget I said anything," Kento mumbled and ran his finger along the rim of his helm close to his ear. Tanya nodded slowly and looked away.

"What were those things, though? It's obvious they were after Shannon and the Ronin Cross, but I've never seen Dynasty servants like them before," Mia commented.

"Those were likely members of Dygra's elite Demon Warriors. Twisted men who willingly traded their humanity for the power Dygra offered…" Anubis stated.

"You mean like you and the Warlords did?" Kento asked. Ryo rolled his eyes and sighed, but Anubis didn't appear the least bit offended and in fact chuckled heartily.

"Nooo, Kento…they gave up far more than their figurative humanity," he sneered the last half of the sentence and narrowed his eyes angrily.

While Roxi plucked spent shells out of her rifle and Shannon tidied herself up a bit more, Britania stood off to one side and watched the four armored warriors. She studied each of their expressions and their individual tones. Ryo almost always sounded irritated or sad, and she wasn't sure if it was the way his eyebrows forked at the ends, but he always seemed to look angry. Tanya seemed much more relaxed, drawling lazily and swearing often as she recounted her battle with the demon reptile. Kento almost always looked and sounded cheerful, easily the most animated of the lot. Anubis spoke with an odd purr, like a cat nestled comfortably on one's lap, and from what Britania had seen, was prone to incredible rage not unlike a furious jungle cat. Outside of combat, though, he seemed quite amiable. Britania nodded in approval. She liked his voice…

Far away from the group, behind the ruined stage, the black-haired, green-eyed girl from earlier crouched close to the floor. She didn't know what to make of the armored men that seemed to know Shannon, but she had watched the fight, from the blue giant flinging the table to Shannon squirming under the shadow of imminent death. She grinned when the giant prepared to cleave Shannon in two, but her expression turned to dismay upon seeing the blue-haired girl with the huge shotgun firing at the giant. She bit her lip and glanced at the floor, weighing her options.

The portal shrank to a mere few feet in diameter. The girl glanced at the armored warriors then the portal. Kento thought he saw something and looked over his shoulder just in time to see the portal shrink and vanish. He grunted, satisfied by the disappearance, and returned his attention to the chat between Ryo and Anubis.

"We should take precautions to make sure she won't be in this kind of position again."

"I agree. We cannot rely on proximity and quick response all the time."

"Hey! We should set up a watch rotation or something! That way Shannon's protected around the clock!" Kento piped in.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on there guys. I don't want a bodyguard or anything. I'm not gonna change how I live my life just because of the Dynasty," Shannon protested.

"Shannon, the Dynasty attacked you in broad daylight, in public. What's to stop them from coming after you when you're at home, or elsewhere?" Ryo argued.

"Don't care, don't care, don't care," Shannon waved her index finger back and forth rapidly after each phrase. "We already know the Cross can send signals to the Five Armors, so next time I get attacked, I'll let you know."

"Such disregard for your own safety is unwise. There might come a time where you're unable to call for help. The Ronin Cross has limits to what its' powers can do. You might find yourself in a position where you cannot access those powers," Anubis warned.

"Don't care! If the Dynasty comes for me again, I'll just follow Tanya's advice and give them the finger!!" Shannon whirled around to walk away, but moved her arm back and flipped off the guys. Ryo, Anubis, and Kento blinked, stunned, and watched Shannon leave. Then they turned to the side and glared at Tanya, who stood there with arms folded over her chest, nodding in approval. She blinked when she became aware of their stares.

"….whaaaat!? Oh (!$ you guys," she flipped them off then stalked away. By now civilians had finally fled, and sirens echoed from the street.

"Police will be here soon. We should get going. Wouldn't want you to get arrested for firing a weapon in public," Ryo said to Roxi.  
"Oh yeah…I suppose you'd have that law here too…" Roxi muttered.

Kento glanced once more at the stage. He could've sworn he'd seen something go through the portal just before it closed. He shrugged dismissively and waved one hand lazily. Was probably just a trick of his vision…

She kept low to the floor, almost crawling on hands and knees over the black and white marble. So far no one had noticed her, and she wanted it to stay that way. She crept towards the loud voices she heard until she found herself in what looked like a throne room. Rich red carpet ran along the floor in a wide, straight path towards a tall elegant chair. She recognized the creatures she'd seen in the mall as they knelt on the carpet along with several other figures she hadn't seen before. Some of them seemed to be human. They stood off to one side and kept their arms folded over their chests.

"The mission couldn't have been any clearer! You were to KILL the Guardian and seize the artifact, not waste precious time toying with her and the Lady Ronin!!" The creatures flinched each time the woman seated on the throne yelled. Her fingers, tipped with curved silver claws, splayed over the armrests.

"Of course the Demon Warriors would botch such a mission as that. They're nothing but minimally intelligent beasts," a young man with black hair sneered.

"We are Dygra's chosen," the three-headed werewolf growled with three voices. The man "eeped" as it leered at him, saliva dripping from its' canines. "Because we are the future! We are stronger and far superior to any feeble human."

"Remember your place, Cerberus," Dygra growled and lifted a finger. Cerberus gagged and put a hand to one of his necks, curling his furred fingers around an invisible collar. The black-haired man and his companions, a rusty haired man with a horribly disfigured face, and a dark blonde who kept shuddering slightly, smirked in contempt. "I wouldn't be gloating if I were you, Chaizar. Nor you two: Balthazar and Scar! The Night Warlords' efforts in eradicating ANY of the Ronin Warriors have been far from fruitful!" The three men gasped and squirmed as Dygra raised three more fingers.

"The Lady Ronin kept interfering! And those other women, they used trickery to thwart us-" the bulky red lizard-man hissed then squawked as he found himself snared by the same invisible choker as Cerberus.

"Excuses, excuses, Balkak! ALWAYS EXCUSES!!" Dygra shrieked.

"Forgive them, my dear Beast Warden," the Egyptian giant spoke eloquently. "The other Demon Warriors exercise far less restraint when presented with such tempting prey. They were quick to let their bloodlust consume them. I, on the other hand, remembered your orders and concerned myself with the Guardian alone."

"You are as much at fault as the others, Pharaohn!" Dygra raised another finger and the giant sank to his knees, choking and gagging. "You HAD her! A single strike and she would be dead and the Ronin Cross in my hands, but you had to charm her. You spoke fairly to her and prolonged what should have been a swift execution. Every single one of your unnecessary delays gave the Ronin Warriors more time to mobilize and counterattack!!" By now Dygra had all her fingers raised. Even though the samurai lich, head finally back in place, had no need to breathe, he suffered just the same under the intense magical pressure. Dygra curled her fingers, silver claws scraping against the armrests, and the invisible collars tightened.

The black-haired girl crouched behind a pillar and placed one hand on the polished stone and peeked around it, green eyes widened in shock.

"I CANNOT AFFORD OR CONDONE SUCH BLATANT FAILURES!!" Dygra screamed. The humans' eyes bugged out and Cerberus whimpered pleadingly. "I should snuff out every single one of your lives and be done with it! What need have I of such incompetence, such dim-witted FOOLS?!" The lich's jaw creaked as it "cried" in protest, and Pharaohn grimaced at the pressure around his thick neck.

The girl blinked, surprised by Dygra's hatred, such that she threatened her own minions with death for failing to kill the "Guardian". Her lips spread in a smile.

"Hmm?" Dygra looked up sharply and relaxed her fingers. The Demon Warriors and Night Warlords all but collapsed onto the carpet, gasping for air as the magical chokeholds vanished. Her eyes scanned the far back of the throne room. Then her gaze locked onto one of the marble pillars.

The girl cringed. _She can't see me! She can't!_ she thought frantically. The braziers lining the path to the throne cast very little light by the pillar. She was compact enough to hide her entire body behind the width of the pillar. She'd only moved the barest sliver of her face out from behind to see. Dygra narrowed her eyes.

The girl didn't move and remained still, hoping she remained unseen. "I know you are there. I can see you quite clearly. Come forward now," Dygra said sternly. The girl's heart squeezed and she slowly raised a finger to her chest. "Yes, I am addressing you, human. Come here," Dygra repeated. The Night Warlords and Demon Warriors looked confused about all this and exchanged glances. Behind her pillar, the girl stood up and stepped out onto the carpet timidly.

"A mortal girl?" Balthazar whispered.  
"What audacity, how did she get here?" Scar muttered. Chaizar said nothing and watched the girl step up to the marble stairs leading up to Dygra's throne.

"Who are you?" Dygra demanded with a surprisingly gentle voice.

"J-J-Jennifer C-Carole," the girl stammered. Dygra cocked her head to one side, regarding the girl with surprise. That she infiltrated her castle was one feat. That she actually obeyed her command instead of fleeing was another.

"Why are you here?"

"I-I heard you wanna smoke Shannon real bad."

"The Guardian? Yes, I have tried several times to have her eliminated, yet these bungling excuses for warriors have failed to carry out my orders. Again I ask; Why are you here," Dygra reiterated. Jennifer flinched at the new harsh tone and bit her lip.

"I wanna help! Give me powers like them," she gestured at the Demon Warriors.

"Power is not merely given, it must be earned." Dygra stood up and walked to the edge of the stairs. "If I am to grant you the power of a Demon Warrior, you must prove yourself worthy. Are you willing to do this?" Dygra asked and narrowed her eyes.

"Yes! I'll do anything! I want to see O'Connor dead as bad as you!" Jennifer said eagerly. Dygra sniffed and nodded.

"Good. Kill her," she said simply. Jennifer gasped and whirled around when she heard a snarl from behind. The new shape crept into the throne room slowly. It looked like a conventional werewolf, body covered in shaggy gray fur. It wore tattered brown pants and what looked like a cutlass hung in a scabbard at the waist. Instead of drawing it, however, it dropped to all fours and stalked closer to Jennifer, baring its' fangs. Jennifer took a step back, eyes wide in shock.

"It seems Don Marquin will have some new bones to play with," Cerberus rumbled and watched his young pack brother as he closed in on the human girl.

Just as the werewolf pounced, Jennifer reached under her jacket and pulled out a coiled object. She let it unfurl, swung it back, and then lashed forward, the long, thin black whip striking Don Marquin square on his flat forehead. The werewolf yelped and tried to dodge a second strike, but Jennifer whipped him once more in the muzzle. She pulled the whip back and lashed again, and again until she had Don Marquin curled up and whimpering on the carpet, bleeding from several gashes in his hide.

"ENOUGH!!" Jennifer halted and gathered up her whip at Dygra's command. She straightened herself as the Beast Warden walked over. She ignored Don Marquin's pleas for aid and stepped over the fallen werewolf and stopped infront of Jennifer. "It seems I have underestimated your abilities…" she began and reached down and grabbed the tasseled end of the whip. She thumbed the braided leather then let it fall and began walking around Jennifer. Jennifer remained quiet and stood still as Dygra assessed her.

She was tall, almost as tall as the Beast Warden herself, and looked strong and athletic with a slim, yet well cut body. Her eyes looked anxious and eager, seeking approval. Dygra paused and tapped a finger against her chin. It had been several centuries since she had recruited any new minions, and much longer since she'd seen a human approach her willingly. She folded her arms over her chest and moved back a step.

"If I give you power, you must agree to become one of my Demon Warriors and serve me forever. You will become much stronger than you are now, but you can never return to what you had before. All that you once were, who you once were, will no longer be of importance. If I deem your actions pleasing, you will gain favor with me. If I disapprove, you will suffer greatly. Are you willing to fulfill these obligations?" Dygra asked.

"I'll do it! I'll do anything! Shannon took everything from me. I have nothing left to lose and everything to gain," Jennifer snarled. Dygra sensed intense hate rising off her.

"Excellent." Dygra stepped back again and raised one arm. She pointed a claw downward and began drawing a circle in the air, muttering words from a strange ancient language. Crimson vapor streamed out from her fingertip and swirled into a wide funnel. Jennifer leaned forward and peered into the chaotic mist. The vapor solidified into a large bowl resting atop four spiky legs. Twisted spines of metal poked up from the rim, and when Jennifer unconsciously placed her hand on the rim, she gasped and yanked her hand back, swearing under her breath. A few drops of blood fell into the dark, frothy liquid inside the bowl. While Jennifer nursed her injured hand, pressing her thumb over the puncture in her finger, Dygra smiled. The girl had unknowingly contributed the first and most important ingredient. She peered into the liquid and saw a shape only she could see.

Wings spread and talons flexed. Eyes glowed bright yellow and she heard a screech. _A bird of prey…this is what she will become. How fitting that her vengeance takes such form…_ Dygra raised her hand and waved her fingers upward. A small portion of fluid rose up and became wrapped in the same crimson mist from before. The mist solidified into a smooth black chalice. Dygra held it out to Jennifer, who eyed it skeptically.

"This is no mere beverage. This will give you the power you desire, if you are certain this is what you want," Dygra stated. Jennifer glanced from the chalice to Dygra then reached out and accepted it.

"I do," she smirked and raised the chalice slightly. "Bottoms up." The Night Warlords and Demon Warriors watched, amazed as Jennifer gulped down the entire frothing potion. She lowered the chalice and ran her tongue over her lips then closed her eyes, breathing slowly. Dygra waited patiently for the spell to take hold.

Jennifer cried out and arched her back. Her fists clenched tight and with such force she crushed the chalice, broken bits clattering to the floor before evaporating into red mist. Her entire body began to tremor and she cried out from the intense tearing pain. This would be no slow, tedious transformation like the movies. This was swift, real, and agonizing. Her shoes ripped open to reveal yellow-scaled three-toed feet tipped with deadly sharp talons. A sharp pain emitted from the base of her spine as long black objects grew out of her lower back. Her scalp tingled as her shiny black hair became long jet-black feathers. She convulsed again as two pointed shapes sprouted out of her back close to her shoulders, all but shredding her shirt and jacket completely. The shapes lengthened and became jointed. Long black feathers grew out from the lower edge, forming wings with feathers as sharp and deadly as knives.

Jennifer collapsed onto the floor, totally spent from the sudden transformation. Her breathing came out in labored gasps and she held one arm over her chest, keeping the remains of her shirt and jacket close. Dygra whispered another incantation and made several gestures with her fingers. Shiny black and gold armor replaced Jennifer's tattered clothing. Jennifer noticed this and pushed herself up on one knee slowly. She placed one clawed foot against the carpet and stood up straight.

"You are no longer Jennifer Carole. She does not exist. You are now Black Hawk," Dygra stated.

"I…am_…Black Hawk_," the newly formed Demon Warrior repeated.

"Know this: The transformation is permanent and irreversible. All of my Demon Warriors were once mortals who desired such power and have been in my employ for centuries, as shall you. Now go, and destroy the Guardian!" Dygra ordered.

"I will do as you command mistress!!" Black Hawk said and took off running to a nearby balcony. She sprang onto the rail with surprising agility and spread her wings. She leapt off into the air; wings beating as if flying were years familiar to her.

"Death comes on swift wings to the Guardian of the Ronin Cross…" Dygra muttered.

"Dad! I'm home!" Shannon called cheerfully as she closed the door behind her. Danielle O'Connor looked up at her daughter from her laptop where she typed away at another one of her mythology articles and pulled her glasses down slightly.

"Hi Hon. Your Dad's in his study. Slow day at work, he actually made it home early."

"Wow, stop the presses, that's a medical miracle!" Shannon joked. The two women laughed heartily. "Okie doke, I'll go find him." Shannon skipped towards her father's home office but paused when she heard the kitchen phone ring. She ran over and plucked it off the hook neatly. "Dr. Charles O'Connor's residence, how may I help you?" she asked politely, reciting the line flawlessly from her time interning at the hospital.

_"Shannon? That you?"_ Shannon scowled as she recognized the voice. She wove her fingers through the coiled phone cord and twisted them in her grip, knuckles going white and fists shaking in renewed anger.

"Jennifer…how the (!&$ did you get his number?!" Shannon demanded.

_"Hey, your dad's a_ doctor! _How many O'Connors live in Japan, in Toyama no less. I just looked him up in the local registry and took a stab at the number listed."_

"What? So you could take a stab at me? The restraining order wasn't enough? Getting kicked out of your parents home wasn't enough? What the hell do you want? What will it take for you to understand that's in the past! Finis! Omega! Get lost!"

_"Shannon, Shannon! Easy girl, tuck in the talons some! I _am _over it. That's why I called and why I tried talking to you in the mall earlier today. I wanna apologize: put this whole thing behind us and try to start over. Look, exams and stuff aside, we were still best buds. You know; two peas in a pod, that kinda thing. If you're willing, come down to the harbor for a nice neutral chat. I'll explain everything. Please, Shannon. I really do want to bury this thing."_ Shannon relaxed her death grip on the phone cord and sighed.

"The harbor? Why not someplace like a café or restaurant?"

_"There's too much noise there. What I want to say is for our ears only. I'd invite you over to my place but it's…kinda on the other side of town. Real dismal, ya know?"_

Shannon bit her lip. Suspicion tugged at the back of her head, but the better half of her wanted to forgive her former friend. "What time do you want me there?"

_"Midnight. My shift starts early in the morning and that should give me enough time to take off and you to get home and sleep. What d'you say?"_

Shannon opened and closed her mouth. She ran her fingers through her thick blonde hair, bit her lip, then let out her breath in a single large sigh. "Okay…I'll be there…"

_"Thank you SO much Shannon! I promise you, this'll mean a new beginning for both of us!"_ Jennifer said enthusiastically and hung up from her end. Shannon replaced the phone in its' cradle and folded her arms over her chest.

"Mom, I'm going out for a while. I'll be back late."

"At this hour? What on earth for?"

"I'm gonna chat with a friend…" Shannon muttered and slipped on her jacket.

She stood there waiting under a huge spot close to the main offices of the harbor. She looked over her shoulder, spying the single watch person in a small office some distance away. If anything went wrong, she was close enough to call for help and the guard in turn could notify police. She hated to think so little of Jennifer even after all that she'd done, but she had to have all her bases covered. Shannon glanced at her watch. 12:01

_She might not show…she could be just late, I guess…I can't fault her for that…_

"Sorry, I keep you waiting?" a voice purred from the shadows between two shipping containers. Shannon whirled around.

"Jennifer! There you are. For a moment there I thought you were gonna stiff me."

"Well…in a manner of speaking, I will…" Shannon watched a shape move out into the light and recoiled when she saw the creature. Shiny black armor covered the arms from the elbow to the wrist. A simple black skirt hung from the waist down to just above the knee. Black plate covered the shins with smaller plates decorated with three splayed gold talons covering the knee. A gold symbol like a tongue of flame decorated the middle of the black breastplate. Pointed black armor spread out from the collar over the shoulders and an elegant golden crown hung down over the humanoid's brow. The resemblance to a human ended there, however, with long, thin jet-black feathers in place of hair. Large wings lay folded over the back and a tail of long dark feathers spread out from the lower back. It splayed its' toes, yellow scaled and tipped with wicked talons.

"Oh God…what-who are you?!" Shannon demanded and backed away.

"I'm sorry, Shannon. I guess you wouldn't recognize me after my little makeover, courtesy of Dygra," the creature laughed and twirled a finger through its feathery mane.

"Dygra?! The Dynasty Beast Warden! Jennifer, what have you done to yourself! How could you! I-I thought you wanted to talk things over! Bury this whole thing!"

"…and you believed that?" Jennifer threw her head back and laughed richly. "Well, you see…I really wanted to bury _you_." Jennifer reached down to her tail and plucked out a long feather. It rippled slightly and became stiff and sharp, like a sword. She pulled back and hurled it, not at Shannon, but at the guard on duty in the small office. The feather plunged through the feeble pane of glass. Shannon was far away enough not to hear the man's dying gurgle.

"Jennifer…this is a huge mistake!"

"Jennifer no longer exists. I am BLACK HAWK!!" Black Hawk uncoiled her whip and lashed, striking Shannon along the arm. The tassel rent open both layers of fabric and Shannon staggered back, hand clamped over the stinging wound.

"Jennifer, please! Dygra's just using you to kill me! You have to fight her control!"

"One: I'm not being used. This is all me. Two: she's not controlling me. I _want_ to kill you. And three: I'm not Jennifer! I AM BLACK HAWK!!" Black Hawk flapped her wings and rose into the air. Shannon ducked her head and dove between the two crates Jennifer had emerged from. She kept to the shadows, making her way further and further from the great spots that illuminated the harbor, hoping to hide herself in the maze.

Black Hawk hovered several meters above the ground. Her eyes, now yellow with black slit-shaped pupils, remained fixed on the fleeing woman. She spread her lips in a sinister grin and plucked a feather out of her wing and hurled it. Shannon yelped and stumbled back as a large black object plowed through the solid metal wall of a container. She blinked, stunned, and stepped close to study it. It had the appearance of a feather, but looked stiff and sharp like a knife.

She screamed and fell to the ground as more of the feather knives pierced the walls. She crouched low to the ground and crept away as more feathers pelted the area where she stood. _Man…now I know what a pincushion feels like _Shannon scooted further away and glanced all about. She didn't see the ominous winged shape anywhere. She glanced around, trying to get her bearings. She'd taken her Mom's car. If she could only sneak back to it, she could make a quick escape into the populated area of the district.

The moment she stepped out from the shelter of the towering crates, something sharp dug into her shoulders. Shannon screamed and looked up, horrified to see Black Hawk hovering above her, grinning madly. She flapped her wings and lifted Shannon high above the ground. Shannon kicked and screamed, beating her fists against the ugly yellow scaled feet. The talons dug in slightly, and red stained the cloth around them.

"Put me down! LET ME GO!!" Shannon shrieked.

"If you say so," Black Hawk said in a musical tone and opened her talons. Shannon screamed as she plummeted down towards the cold waters of the bay. Her impact made quite a spectacular plume of water and waves rippled outward from the spot. Shannon broke back to the surface, sputtering and coughing up water. She glanced about and saw a crude rope and tire ladder and swam towards it frantically. She managed to haul herself up and collapsed onto the even colder concrete of the harbor. Water pooled under her body and seeped out from her sodden hair. She pushed herself up on her hands and spit out more water, looking up when she heard the dreaded click of talons.

"Looks like you're all washed up," Black Hawk taunted.

"W-Why….why are you doing all of this?" Shannon whined.

"You need me to answer that? Are you so high and mighty now that you've forgotten what you did to me?!" Black Hawk growled and grabbed the handle of her whip.

"The…exams…that? ...That's what all this is about?! Everything that happened you did to yourself!!" Shannon protested and sat up on the pavement.

"You were supposed to be my friend! We knew each other since Middle School, and when I needed you the most you refused to help me!"

"If I had I would have disgraced and damned myself far more than you."

"All you had to do was get the master copies, and everyone would be happy. But you and your righteous indignation, you had to be the do-gooder. You cheated me out of a future! And now that I have power, I will make you suffer for what you did to me."

Shannon leaned forward slightly, shuddering, but not from cold. Her lips curled back over her teeth and her eyes narrowed, the heat of intense fury alleviating the chill of her unwanted dunk in the bay. "If you…were willing to sell your soul to the Dynasty…over something as _TRIVIAL_ as that," Black Hawk scowled at that but remained silent. "You're even more _pathetic_ than I ever thought you _could_ be," Shannon snarled.

Black Hawk sniffed and began pacing around Shannon. "Go ahead and think what you want." She knelt down and placed the broad end of her whip under Shannon's chin, tilting her head up sharply. "I _like_ these powers. I like being Dygra's servant, and I'm gonna like the satisfaction I'll get from grinding you into dust." Shannon cried out as Black Hawk pressed her foot against her back and pushed her down, her cheek scraping against the ground. "And best part of it is, I won't get in trouble for it. No fancy lawyers and their restraining orders, no rich Mommy and Daddy! Nothing's gonna save you."

"If you serve the Dynasty now, this will!" Shannon pulled the Ronin Cross out from under her shirt by its cord. Before she could move her fingers over the gems, however, Black Hawk slashed with a feather sword, severing the cord, sending the pendant flying and bouncing a few times before landing in a deep crack. Shannon cried out and scrambled towards the crack on hands and knees. She tried working her fingers under the embedded pendant, but her fingers weren't thin enough to get a firm grip. Meanwhile, Black Hawk shook out her whip and pulled it back. She lashed, the braided leather wrapping around Shannon's left ankle firmly, and jerked upward sharply.

Shannon screamed as she was twisted around in mid air and thrown onto her side roughly. She felt an audible pop and her right shoulder burned with pain. She clutched her dislocated shoulder and sat up. "Dygra might dote on you for now, but you're only as good to her until you make your first mistake. After that, you're cheap fodder!" Shannon warned. Black Hawk didn't seem the least bit worried and still held the feather sword in one hand. Shannon closed her eyes and tensed, but instead of stabbing her in the chest, Black Hawk caught the edge of her jacket and plunged the sword into the ground, pinning Shannon by her sleeve. Shannon tried tearing out from under the sword, to no avail. Black Hawk turned around and pulled out another sword.

"While we're at it, let's make this fun, shall we?" she purred and flung the sword behind her lazily. The blade tumbled about midair before dropping down. Shannon yelped as the blade plunged through her left sleeve, barely scraping her flesh. Black Hawk chucked another feather behind her without looking, and this one embedded itself between Shannon's legs, catching the loose right leg of her jeans. Black Hawk looked over her shoulder and smirked. "I do have terrible aim I suppose. Oh well; Third time's the charm." She turned back around and tossed another sword back. She closed her eyes, waiting to hear the pulpy smack of the blade driving through Shannon's gut.

Instead she heard the sound of metal against concrete. She turned around and saw Shannon's jacket, still pinned to the ground, and a torn chunk of her jeans. The sword had landed where Shannon's stomach should have been. "Aw man…well…at least my aim was good," Black Hawk muttered and bit her lip.

Shannon half stumbled, half staggered towards where she left her car. It wasn't far from where she'd been trapped, so she didn't have much time before Black Hawk found her. She glanced around frantically, scrambled mind trying to remember where she parked. She spotted her Mom's car and hurried over, digging into her pockets to find the key. It wasn't in her left jean pocket, or the right. Shannon looked up in sudden realization: She'd had them in her jacket.

Shannon slapped her left hand against the glass window several times, screaming under her breath. She sagged down to the ground and leaned against the car door, sobbing heavily. She didn't bother looking up when she saw a shadow over her.

"You're so stupid, Shannon. Like a mouse caught in a trap," Black Hawk muttered.

"I'm not trapped yet!!" Shannon shrieked, summoning up the last of her physical strength to stand up and run. Black Hawk turned around in the air and watched as Shannon sprinted, not towards her jacket and car keys, but for the deep crack where the Ronin Cross had fallen. If she could just touch one of the gems, especially the blue Strata Sapphire, she could summon help. Black Hawk grinned and lifted her wings slightly. A single flap would send a rain of deadly feathers to impale Shannon.

Dygra had granted her heightened senses, especially sight and smell, and her sharpened hearing made out a faint click followed by a loud crack and thunderous boom. Black Hawk screamed an inhuman sound and dropped to the ground, landing on her feet. She sank to one knee, pushed herself back up, and glanced at her left wing. Something had torn a hole the size of a basketball through the black feathers. Wisps of smoke rose from the feathers along the edge and the acrid stench of gunpowder assailed her nose. She blinked when she saw a pair of legs through the hole and lowered the wing.

"Where I come from, it'd be duck hunting season," Roxi Hirochner drawled. Shannon blinked, surprised to see the blue haired sharpshooter with her famed Sharps rifle. Her surprise deepened when Britania and Mia ran to her side and helped her stand.

"Shannon! Poor girl, did that big ugly chicken hurt you bad?" Britania queried.

"Here. Let me fix those." Mia tended to Shannon's cuts.

"What-how…what are you all doing here?" Shannon asked, amazed.

"We called your house to check up on you and your Mom said you'd gone out to the harbor. The four of us got worried and decided to look for you," Mia explained.

"Four…?" Shannon raised an eyebrow.

"HEY! You big spawn of a harpy! Yeah, I'm talking to you, you shit-ugly piece of Dynasty poultry!!" a defiant voice called out from the highest end of a ship crane. Shannon gasped when she saw the pink armored Ronin Warrior.

"Huh?" Black Hawk grunted and looked up. "Who the heck are you?"

Tanya Sanada glared at Black Hawk with angry bronze brown eyes. "I don't know who _you_ are, or why you've attacked Shannon un-provoked, but I'm gonna give you one chance and one chance only to renounce the Dynasty's power and seek forgiveness."

Black Hawk blinked slowly. Then her lips spread in a grin. Roxi loaded fresh shells into her rifle and stood ready. Mia and Britania positioned themselves infront of Shannon. "Why…would I wanna do that?" Black Hawk asked smugly.

"…That….wasn't an answer…." Tanya growled and crouched and sprang into the air. She flipped forward once and dropped to the ground, drawing her swords swiftly. Roxi ran to the side and around, making her way to the other girls, while Black Hawk sprang back out of the way of Tanya's landing. Tanya slashed once, which Black Hawk avoided easily, then again, grazing her right wing. Black Hawk had to skip back to avoid successive attacks and drew out two feather swords and held them up.

"I remember you…you're the girl from the mall earlier today…or rather you used to be. You went through the portal to Dygra's Citadel and offered yourself to her. I should have suspected as much from the start. I could sense evil coming off you like a rotten _stench_," Tanya growled. Shannon blinked, surprised by how thick she was laying it on.

"This isn't any of your business!" Black Hawk said and side stepped, trying to get line of sight on Shannon. Tanya moved between them just as quickly.

"When you attack a friend of the Ronin Warriors, it _becomes_ our business!"  
"Just…let me have her! She deserves to be punished!" Black Hawk moved again, and again Tanya moved to block her.

"The only thing she deserves is a front row seat to the biggest ass-kicking she's ever seen! I know what kind of person you are…I've seen your kind too often. People like you never take any responsibility for your own actions, but when things don't go your way, you blame everyone but _yourself_!" Tanya screamed and lunged. Black Hawk managed to block but the blow caused her to buckle slightly. "People like you make me _**SICK**_!"

Shannon blinked, shocked, and had to look twice to make sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing: Tanya was seething, no, _quaking_ in rage. The Swirlwind Swords vibrated rapidly and Tanya took in sharp, deep breaths, upper lip curled in a sneer. She slashed again, pushing Black Hawk further and further away.

"Oh it's okay if you go picking on helpless people, but _HELL_ if anyone does it to you!!" Tanya screamed and slashed horizontally, the tip of her blade slicing open Black Hawk's armor over the stomach. Black Hawk gasped and clamped a hand over the cut.

This wasn't part of her plan! She was supposed to beat Shannon to within an inch of her life then kill her. She wasn't supposed to fight a full-fledged Ronin Warrior! She gazed past Tanya and saw Shannon watching the Lady Ronin, hope in her eyes. Black Hawk screeched like a hawk and made her own offensive, lunging at Tanya.

The Lady Ronin lifted her arms up and swung them around her neck, blocking the feather blades with her swords. She pushed them away then, like a snapped rubber band, swung her arms back around and slashed at Black Hawk's side, slicing off a great deal of feathers and leaving two deep grooves in the shiny black armor. Black Hawk skipped back, stunned, and ran her fingers over the now bleeding cuts.

"You still bleed human blood….there might be hope left for you. I'll give you one more chance: Throw away this anger, abandon your hate!" Tanya cried.

"And give up all these cool powers? Never," Black Hawk replied smugly. Any trace of forgiveness vanished from Tanya's face and she raised her arm. Black Hawk ducked and dodged to avoid the storm of mini boomerangs. She crouched as the blades returned to Tanya then leapt into the air. "Just because you shot me doesn't mean I can't fly!"

Shannon gasped and watched as Black Hawk back-winged and landed on a nearby container. She let her whip hang loose then started twirling it in a loop. Tanya held her swords ready and narrowed her eyes. Black Hawk made one more loop of the whip then cracked it in Shannon's direction. "WHIP…LASH…THRASH!!" she cried. The cord split up into thousands of smaller whips that struck the pavement and began shredding it. The whips reared up like the necks of a hydra and began picking up shards of concrete.

"Run!" Mia cried. She and Britania grabbed Shannon by her arms. Black Hawk drew out three knives and hurled them. One sliced into Mia's arm, grazing her wrist. She yelped and staggered back. The other impaled itself in Britania's thigh. She screamed and clutched her hands around the wound. The third knife struck Shannon in the leg, pinning her jeans to the ground. Shannon tugged furiously, but the fabric wouldn't tear as easily as before. Black Hawk grinned and narrowed her eyes. The whips threw the shrapnel in a focused strike, the attack meant for Shannon and Shannon alone.

"Shannon!" Britania cried and reached out for her. She screamed when a feather sword struck the ground infront of her and skipped back.

Shannon gave up on trying. This was it. She would die here and now, and like Anubis had warned, the power of the Ronin Cross couldn't save her this time.

All of a sudden, Tanya lunged forward and hugged Shannon close, shielding her with her back and broad shoulder plates. Shannon felt the Lady Ronin's body shudder as the rain hit. Tanya's body sagged towards the ground, her weight pushing Shannon down. Shannon managed to scoot out from under her and looked at her back.

"OH God!" she gasped, horrified at the sight of Tanya's back peppered with metal and concrete splinters. Some had punctured the armor all the way to the skin. Tanya's eyes were half lidded and her breathing sounded shallow. "Hang on Tanya! You'll be allright!" Shannon assured and laid Tanya down, her belly resting against the ground.

Black Hawk smiled and rose into the air. She slowly flew towards Shannon and the fallen Lady Ronin, intent on finishing them off. Roxi ran out to face her and opened up with several blasts from her rifle. Black Hawk had to duck and bank sharply to avoid each blast. Roxi Hirochner wasn't the Deftest Gun in the West for nothing… and Black Hawk didn't want another shattered wing.

"I'm no good with my arm…Mia, hold me from this side. Brit, I want you to push down on my arm this way as hard as you can," Shannon said. Britania placed one hand on Shannon's right shoulder and grabbed her arm firmly. Mia supported her from the left and held her steady. Britania took a deep breath then pushed abruptly. She heard a snap and Shannon screamed briefly before shaking her right arm and flexing her fingers testily. "Ah, that's better. We need to remove these splinters as fast as possible. She could be bleeding internally," Shannon stated and began plucking shards out of Tanya's back.

"Some of these hit close to the spine…Tanya, are you holding up okay?" Mia asked.

"My back hurts like a bitch…" Tanya grumbled.

"She'll be fine," Britania and Mia worked feverishly to remove the shards, ignoring the pain as the sharp edges sliced into their fingers.

"The Cross! I'm such an idiot! I can heal her!" Shannon spotted her pendant, still wedged into the crack. She scooted over and tried prying it out, without much success.

Roxi glanced over her shoulder and saw this. She shot at Black Hawk again, stepped back and knelt on the ground, and pulled out a huge hunting knife. She slipped the tip into the crack and moved the handle downward, like a lever. The pendant popped out easily and into Shannon's waiting hands. Black Hawk loomed close, moving to attack again, but Roxi pulled the trigger and blasted her in the chest without even looking. Black Hawk squawked angrily and dropped to the ground.

"Thanks Roxi! Tanya, hold still," Shannon said and held the Cross in one hand and placed her other on Tanya's back under the sword scabbards. Tanya remained still as she felt soothing warmth spread into the holes in her armor. The glow brightened momentarily then faded. "The cuts are healed but I can't repair your armor since it isn't a true Ronin Armor," Shannon cautioned.

"That's okay. I can still use my power. Yo Roxi! Out of the way, I'm gonna turn on the AC!" Roxi nodded and fired off one last shot before bolting towards the girls and running behind Tanya. Black Hawk still hung in the air, armor considerably scored from Tanya's attack and wings ragged from Roxi's efforts.

"How DARE you interfere! I'll tear you all to shreds!!" Black Hawk screamed.

"Why don't you go fly south!!" Tanya shouted and linked the Swirlwind Swords together and began twirling them. Black Hawk raised her wings and launched another rain of feathers. "I'm gonna blow you away…" Tanya muttered and swung the sword wheel to the side then forward. "TYPHOON BLAST!!"

The force of a wrathful storm swirled up towards Black Hawk. The feather knives didn't scatter from the powerful winds: they disintegrated, dissolving into black particles. Black Hawk flapped her wings furiously and tried to keep steady but the hurricane-like winds pressed against her, throwing her back and sending her rocketing into the air.

"SHANNON!! THIS ISN'T OVER! I WILL KILL YOU!!" Black Hawk shrieked before the winds drove her out of sight.

Tanya disconnected her swords and sheathed them. Her armor flashed bright pink then vanished, leaving her in her casual wear. She turned around and looked down at Shannon. "You allright?" she asked softly. Shannon nodded slowly.

"I-I don't know what to say…Thank you, all of you. You're the last people I would have expected to save my life."

"Hey, we Ronin Girls have to stick up for each other," Britania said cheerfully while Mia pulled out the knife stuck in her thigh and tended to the cut.

"Now that that Stymphian Harlot's gone, mind telling us what all that was about?" Roxi asked and unloaded her rifle. Shannon bit her lip and looked down.

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"I think you should. We have a right to know," Tanya said and folded her arms over her chest. Shannon glanced at her then took a deep breath and sighed.

"She's-she used to be Jennifer Carole…back in the states, about three years ago, we attended the same High School…and my mother…was one of the teachers. She was put in charge of the end of course and college entrance exams." Shannon took another sharp breath before continuing. "A lot of people put on me to…obtain the master keys for the exams…most of all Jennifer, who was my best friend at the time."

"They wanted you to steal from your mom! How horrible!" Britania scolded.

"Downright shameful…" Roxi muttered.

"If students were plotting to cheat like that, wouldn't the school have them punished?"

"I thought so too, at first, but when I kept getting threats even after I told the principal, I knew the truth: they were content to turn a blind eye. They _wanted_ students to cheat…they _wanted_ the high scores, to make the school look better. A week before end of course they were still pressuring me…but I didn't buckle in!"

"You stuck to your guns," Roxi said. Shannon nodded and glanced at her.

"Yeah…I did…but some of the student body didn't appreciate that… Jennifer…had a talent for…coaxing things out of you. It used to be simple stuff: the snack out of my lunch, makeup, magazines… She tried to get me to break into my mom's desk and give her the master keys… But I put my foot down and said No! Night before finals…she tried to 'obtain them herself'…she got caught and was suspended by the school."

"So…this Jennifer bitch became a Demon Warrior to kill you because you didn't help her cheat on a test and she got kicked out of school?" Tanya asked skeptically. Shannon choked softly and shook her head, tears streaming out of the corners of her eyes.

"She didn't get expelled for cheating on the test…she got expelled for doing this…" Shannon shifted around in her seat and reached behind her. She gripped folds of her shirt in her fingers and slowly pulled it up over her back and around her shoulders.

Mia drew in a sharp breath and Britania clamped a hand over her mouth. Roxi winced and raised her wrist to her chin and Tanya closed her eyes and looked away from the deep, ruinous scar that ran diagonally across Shannon's back. The wound was angry red and puckered, as if still fresh. Shannon closed her eyes, ashamed.

"She caught me in the halls one day after exams and attacked me with her whip. My Dad said any deeper and I would have been a paraplegic. She was arrested for aggravated assault… The district had her expelled…and her parents disowned her soon after." Shannon rolled the shirt back down and tucked it into her jeans and hugged herself tightly. "It didn't end there…she kept stalking me, making threatening calls. My parents filed a restraining order, and when that didn't work my Dad moved us out of state…" Shannon started sobbing. "And now she's turned herself into a monster! She… won't stop until I'm dead! She used to be my friend… now she's my worst enemy…"

The girls remained silent and solemn after hearing the story. "Then, if you ask me, this girl was never your friend. You see, friends don't make demands. They _ask_." Shannon blinked tears away and looked up. Tanya stood infront of her with a hand on her hip. "Friends don't hold grudges, they _forgive_," she said firmly. Shannon raised an eyebrow, surprised to hear a speech about friendship coming from Tanya. She blinked, stunned when Tanya leaned down and held out one hand. Shannon cautiously reached up and grabbed the Lady Ronin's hand and let herself be pulled to her feet. "Most of all, real friends don't hurt each other. They help each other when help is needed most."

The Lady Ronin and the Guardian stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Tanya's lips spread in a genuine smile and she nodded approvingly. Fresh tears of joy came to Shannon's eyes and she placed her other hand on top of Tanya's. Tanya gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and patted her arm. Roxi, Mia, and Britania watched, faces alight with joy. Shannon glanced at each of them. If she had made a fierce enemy in Black Hawk, she'd made even fiercer friends with the four Ronin Women.

"We should be getting you back home. I left my car parked by the street, and I think I spotted yours too," Mia began. Britania kicked down the feather swords that pierced Shannon's jacket and scooped up the ruined item. Shannon's keys still jingled in the pocket. Britania held it out to Shannon, who took it gratefully.

"Yeah. Sage's gonna have kittens when he hears about this. Now Ryo's definitely gonna want you watched 24/7," Roxi snickered and turned around to follow Mia.

"I won't refuse this time," Shannon chuckled then bit her lip. "Um…the rest of you go on ahead. I wanna ask Tanya something." Mia and Britania nodded while Tanya raised an eyebrow in confusion. Shannon waited till they were some distance away before turning to Tanya. "Hey Tanya, I…well I can't thank you enough for saving my life."

"Wasn't just me. The other girls helped in their own way."

"Yeah, but they didn't fight Black Hawk head on…well maybe Roxi, but I'm getting off track," Shannon chuckled slightly then frowned. "I…I couldn't help but notice how…_emphatic_ you were fighting Black Hawk…I… I don't know how I can say this without coming off rude…" Shannon muttered. Tanya frowned, concerned. Shannon took a deep breath then looked at the Lady Ronin with a stern expression. "Don't feel for me."

Tanya blinked and raised both eyebrows, surprised by the odd statement. "Don't…feel…for me," Shannon stated again firmly. "Don't feel my anger. Don't feel my hate. It's not right for you to do that to yourself!" Tanya didn't say anything right away and stood there, silent. She gazed at the ground, looked up to the side, and cocked her head slightly. Shannon thought she was gonna start cussing at her…

"You ever hear the story about the Frog and the Scorpion?"  
"…what?" Shannon blinked and wrinkled her eyebrows.

"You see, once upon a time there was a scorpion, and he wanted to get across the river, but scorpions can't swim. So he spotted a frog and asked him, 'Hey there, can you carry me to the other side?' The frog refused. 'You'll sting me,' he said. Scorpion said 'No I won't. I promise.' Frog relented and let Scorpion on his back and took off swimming. Midway through the river, he felt a pain on his back and his body started to go numb. Frog said 'Why did you do that?! You promised you wouldn't sting me'!"

Shannon didn't know what to make of this. She hadn't expected Tanya to start telling stories and shook her head in confusion. Tanya tilted her chin up slightly. "And Scorpion said: 'I can't help it…it's my nature'." Tanya shook her head then turned around and walked away, leaving Shannon stunned. Shannon remained there for several moments and watched the departing Lady Ronin before finally following her slowly…

Black Hawk swooped into the throne room before alighting neatly on the carpet. She walked up to the stairs and knelt down reverently. Outward she appeared dead of any emotion, but inside she felt quite nervous. "Mistress Dygra…I regret to inform you that I failed to destroy the Guardian…I…I'm fully prepared to accept my punishment."

"I never really expected you to actually kill the Guardian, but you performed well beyond my expectations." Black Hawk blinked and looked up at Dygra, bewildered. Dygra stepped down onto the carpet and walked towards Black Hawk. Black Hawk stood up and straightened her shoulders. "You came closer to killing her than any of my veteran warriors. You even brought the mighty Lady Ronin to her knees. That is much accomplished on your first mission. If you did not break the Guardian's body, you most definitely broke her confidence, and that pleases me greatly." Dygra smiled and placed her hands on Black Hawk's shoulders. "You are a true Demon Warrior now."

Black Hawk nodded and bowed. "Thank you, Mistress Dygra," she said. Dygra returned to her throne and Black Hawk moved to the front of the Night Warlords. She glanced over her shoulder at Chaizar, who smirked charmingly. Black Hawk giggled softly and looked back to the front. _What a cutie!!_ she thought. She fluttered her wings slightly and placed a hand on her hip, wiggling her talons, exalting in her new power.

"I'm gonna like it here…" she chuckled softly.

-------------------------------------------------

_Since the dawn of existence for mankind, written and verbal lore has recorded the existence of monsters. Often times these were fantastic beasts of the natural world misconstrued as evil and alien. Some rare cases recorded true aliens from the farthest reaches of the universe. Others detail encounters with real beings from the otherworldly dimensions of Hell. But not all monsters are vicious demons or hungry beasts. Sometimes they walk as men…before showing their true form._

Next on Ronin Warriors: Aftermath

The Mutant Warlords


	8. The Mutant Warlords

The Mutant Warlords

By Mardrena

The street seemed completely devoid of civilians. A wadded up news ad tumbled over the pavement before a strong breeze lifted it up onto the hood of an abandoned car. It sat there for a few seconds, wobbling back and forth between the windshield wipers. Then the windshield and hood caved in, metal crunching and squeaking and glass snapping.

"You'll pay for that, mortal!!" Chaizar howled and pushed himself off of the car.

"Send me the bill," Sage shrugged and readied his nodatchi. Chaizar glanced to either side. Balthazar had managed to put Strata out of combat with his powers, and now faced Torrent. Scar's nightmares failed on the stubborn Hardrock, so he resorted to knocking him out conventionally, but Wildfire stepped in quickly to avenge him. Two out of five seemed okay, but the Ronin Warriors were proving to be exceptionally difficult this time.

"I'll introduce you to every way of suffering!" Chaizar growled. Sage frowned and swung his sword downward, pointing the tip at the ground. "PUNISHING NETHER PLAGUE!!" Chaizar's blade glowed violet briefly then the light erupted off it and faded. He lowered his weapon and waited for Halo to collapse from magic induced fever. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Sage standing there, sword stuck into the pavement, but otherwise quite healthy. A thin skin of emerald light covered him from head to toe, holding the violet light of Chaizar's power at bay.

"You can't hurt what you can't touch, Chaizar." The emerald shell of light cracked and fell away, taking the writhing remains of the violet light with it. Sage swept his sword up and lunged, snapping Chaizar out of his surprise.

"Your friends are dropping like flies, Torrent! If you surrender, maybe Mistress Dygra will be merciful and afford you a place in her ranks," Balthazar taunted.

"The Dynasty doesn't have a good track record of taking care of its employees." Cye spun to the side, winding up and hurling his trident. Balthazar dodged easily and grinned.

"You missed, Ronin Warrior!"  
"Did I?" Cye smirked and raised an eyebrow. Balthazar frowned when he heard a metallic pop and gushing sound. He looked over his shoulder and saw Cye's weapon stuck into a fire hydrant on the sidewalk.

"….oh fu-" The hydrant burst, sending a tremendous flood pressing against Balthazar. Cye moved his hands as if conducting a symphony, and the water moved to match his commands, sending Balthazar skidding into the gutter. Balthazar coughed up water and tried pushing himself up but collapsed back onto the street when the hydrant fell from the sky and landed on his head, bouncing off onto the pavement with a rattling clang.

"Well that should clean up that filth for now…" Cye muttered and walked over to where Rowen lay sprawled against a wall. He knelt down and wrapped one arm around his friend's shoulders. "Rowen? Hey, wake up mate." Cye slapped Rowen on the cheek.

"Err…whaa?" Rowen muttered groggily. Cye helped Rowen to stand.

"C'mon. Ryo's probably gonna need our help against Scar."  
"Somehow…I doubt it," Rowen replied and blinked to focus on the scene further down the street.

"I would advise against you continuing this battle, Wildfire. You don't have a chance against my powers," Scar rumbled in his raspy voice.

"If Kento was able to withstand your horrors, so can I!" Ryo said defiantly.

"Hardrock is in no condition to aid you now. I made sure of that." Ryo held his swords close and shut his eyes. "And blocking your sight will do you no good. I can seed your mind with such nightmares you'll tear your own eyes out to make them go away."

"I don't have to mess with your mind to know what haunts the Warlord of Nightmare. Fire etched a very interesting tale in your flesh, and fire keeps no secret from me."

"You will be silent, insolent mortal whelp!" Scar howled and raised his mace. "HORRIFYING HALLUCINA-!!" Ryo opened his eyes and raised his swords high.

"Fear has no power over me if my heart remains true and my mind focused. I refuse to acknowledge your power, Scar, but I'll make you remember what real fear is like! It's time to face your demons, Demon of Nightmare!!" Small sparks formed in the air above them, flickering and growing into tongues of flame then changing into swirling globes. Scar halted in channeling his attack and gasped at the sight. A bright orange glow spread over the street as more of the flaming orbs appeared, each the size of a baseball.

Ryo remained standing still, completely unwavering in unleashing this new ability. Scar stepped back, uncertainty showing on his face. Ryo narrowed his eyes suddenly and one of the orbs sped down to the ground, whistling and striking the pavement at Scar's feet. Scar leapt back but more of the orbs began raining down all around him, leaving shallow craters where they hit and spraying smoking embers everywhere.

Chaizar yelped when some of the orbs began pegging him in the back, while Sage remained untouched and impressed by Ryo's new trick. Balthazar had just begun to recover and tried standing up when some of the globes struck him in the head and shoulders. The other Ronin Warriors kept at a distance and watched as Ryo continued plugging fireballs at the Night Warlords. The air began rippling from the intense heat and dozens of craters dotted the street. Scar merely stood there, transfixed by the flames.

"Scar! Scar! Stop standing there, you dolt, and DO something!" Chaizar howled. Scar didn't respond, not even when a globe whistled past his head. "Balthazar! Arrgh! Am I the only Night Warlord with his wits intact!! ACK!!" Chaizar squawked when two orbs struck him in the chest. He staggered back, straightened himself, then glanced at the Ronin Leader. "I'll put an end to this affront!" He aimed his crescent at Ryo. "PUNISHING NETHER-OW!!" Ryo seemed to have directed his attack at Chaizar's position, the meteors striking his outstretched arm.

"The others will recover soon and overwhelm us! Chaizar, we have to retreat!" Balthazar didn't even wait for Chaizar to reply before grabbing Scar by the wrist and fading from view. Chaizar growled deeply in frustration and glanced at Ryo one more time before himself darkening and fading.

Ryo lowered his swords and sheathed them, dismissing any remaining fireballs. Smoke drifted up from the marks on the pavement and embers glowed faintly before eventually dying out. Ryo surveyed the damage then turned around to where Kento had collapsed after being knocked out. "Kento? You awake?" Ryo nudged his friend then hauled him to his feet. "Poor guy, Scar knocked you out completely."

"He'll be fine after we get home and he's had a good solid meal," Rowen commented as he and Cye approached.

"Damn, Ryo. That was some attack you used," Sage remarked.

"Yah, it was pretty cool, wasn't it? I'll have to think of a name for it later."

"RYO!!!" The Ronin Leader turned around when he heard someone scream his name. The others looked down the street through the wafting smoke at a pink armored form sprinting towards them. "RYO!! RYO!!"

Tanya stopped a few feet away and immediately keeled over, both hands on her knees to support herself and keep from toppling over. Her body heaved as she panted heavily, coughing periodically. "Ryo!! What the fu-pant what the fuuuuwheeze" She tried standing up but staggered to the side, falling against a newsstand. She panted a few more times, closed her mouth and ran her tongue over her lips to moisten them, then began panting again. She pushed herself away and lifted a finger, ready to speak before she keeled over once more. "What the fuuuuooohhhh-"

Ryo kept quiet and watched his sister, an eyebrow raised in confusion. Tanya puckered her lips and her jaw moved from side to side as if swishing something around. Then she spat a large glob of saliva out and panted some more.

"Deep breath," Sage advised. Tanya nodded rapidly and her chest and shoulders rose as she inhaled. She closed her mouth for a few seconds before releasing all that air in a heavy sigh then straightened herself.

"Damnit Ryo, what the hell!? You always go off on me about 'sticking together', but what do you do? You and the guys go portin' without me! You should practice a little of what you preach and…" Tanya paused and looked around. "….where's the Dynasty?" Ryo didn't say anything and smiled. Rowen chuckled weakly and Cye smirked. Tanya blinked and glanced from the smoking pavement to the busted cars.

"…They're gone…you beat them!!" Her expression immediately changed to one of joy and she clenched her fists. "You actually beat them! And you didn't need my help either!!" Ryo nodded and exchanged a high five with Cye. Tanya folded her arms over her chest and tilted her head to one side. "They grow up so fast these days…"

"RYO!!!" Ryo hummed and looked past Tanya. Anubis ran up to them and keeled over from the same exhaustion Tanya had displayed earlier.

"Ry-Rycough Ryo!! Keep in mind huff that not all of us can teleport-huff like you can! …at least not anymore," Anubis wheezed.

"Well, we're sorry Anubis, but I think you're the one that taught us how important it is to respond to a threat as quick as possible. Right?" Ryo teased. The guys broke out laughing and Tanya let out a burst of squealing laughter.

"I'm…getting too old for this…" Anubis continued panting, trying to catch his breath.

"That makes the third failure this week. If this had been a mission sanctioned by Dygra, she'd flay us to the bone for sure," Balthazar grumbled as he, Chaizar, and Scar walked down a narrow corridor within the Citadel.

"Indeed, like a virus, the Ronin Warriors are becoming increasingly resilient to the powers of the Dynasty. Not only that, they seem to be further developing their own abilities. Did you see how Halo, Torrent, and Wildfire displayed such direct control of their elemental powers?" Chaizar asked.

"No kidding. If Scar hadn't frozen like that we could have crushed them easily. What the hell was up with that anyway, Scar? You're supposed to be the Warlord of Nightmares and you're afraid of fire?" Balthazar threw over his shoulder.

"Wildfire merely disoriented me. I let myself lose focus."

"In other words you froze." Chaizar paused and the others halted behind him. "Oh look, our newest recruit," Balthazar sneered at the person seated on a window ledge.

Black Hawk didn't even look up from where she sat, legs crossed and wings folded behind her. She had a magazine spread across her lap and leafed through it lazily.

"What the-that's an item from the Mortal World! You're not supposed to have that in here!" Scar scolded and reached out to seize the magazine. Black Hawk rolled it up and yanked it away and looked up at him.

"Well…_you're_ not supposed to be getting your butts kicked by the Ronin Warriors, but you do it anyway," she chided. The Night Warlords exchanged glances.

"She's got us there," Balthazar muttered.

"What's your excuse, then? You haven't been out at all lately," Chaizar demanded.

"Dygra said I needed a little training," Black Hawk shrugged and hopped off the ledge, her talons clicking against the floor. "So I knocked out a few sparring matches with that zombie guy…what's his name? Ryan…Rupert?"

"Rujek. And the correct term is lich. Zombies are mindless animated corpses. Liches retain most of their original intelligence," Balthazar snorted.

"Whatever," Black Hawk rolled her eyes and whapped the magazine against her thigh. "If you three are having such a hard time, why don't you ask Dygra to give you powers like she did with me? I'm sure the Ronin wouldn't be any match for you then."

"We can't. She won't allow it," Chaizar shrugged.

"Why not?"

"She says she needs human agents to spy on the mortal world, so we can walk among them freely without our armors," Scar replied.  
"Yeah! Like this one time, like a hundred years ago, Chaizar was able to charm this entire village into pledging their souls to the Dynasty! It was pretty fun. Oh, and then there was the time I went back to my home colony and planted rumors and got half the women in town executed as witches," Balthazar recounted and quivered from excitement. Chaizar glanced at him then back at Black Hawk.

"Hrm..that makes sense…but if you guys are gonna be going out on the town you should at least catch up on the latest trends," Black Hawk opened up the magazine and held it up for the warlords to see. "Like you, what do you say if you wanted to take a girl to dinner?" she gestured to Chaizar. Chaizar glanced up and to the side and bit his lip.

"Do as I say or else I will draw and quarter you!" he growled and clenched his fist. Black Hawk blinked slowly.

"….noooo…you say 'I know this great place downtown. Wanna come?'. See, this is where I could really help you three. Talking your way will set off alarms for sure, but if you learn from me, no one would notice-What the HELL is wrong with you anyway?!" Black Hawk snapped at Balthazar suddenly. "You got epilepsy or something??" Balthazar blinked and ceased shuddering. Chaizar cocked his head to the side.

"You bring up a valid point. There is indeed much we can learn from each other. In fact, I could help train some time. Undead like Rujek can't respond as quickly as someone of the living. They rely more on strength than reflexes."

"I'd love that. Rujek really is a total stiff anyway, so boring and not very talkative," Black Hawk mumbled and shrugged. Balthazar glanced from her to Chaizar, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. He opened his mouth slightly, about to speak...

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," a deep voice rumbled. The four nearly jumped upon hearing the stentorian voice and whirled around to see the large form emerge from the shadows further down the hall. The towering blue skinned humanoid grinned and folded his thick arms over his chest.

"What do you want, Pharaohn?" Scar growled.

"I merely wish to express concern over your dilemma. Don't you think it's rather unfair that Dygra refuse you power necessary to defeat the Ronin Warriors?"

"If you're proposing the same thing you did decades ago, you know just as well as I Dygra would never permit it, even if we wanted to," Chaizar sneered.

"Ah, but my techniques have improved since then." The Egyptian armored giant leaned down slightly. "What if I told you I could enhance your strength while allowing you to retain your…'humanity', to a degree?" he whispered temptingly. "My new formula would allow you to change at will from your puny human bodies into powerful beast forms, more than capable of overwhelming the Ronin Warriors. Seeing as how you can appear human whenever you choose, well, I'm sure Dygra would have no problem with that, would she?" The Night Warlords looked skeptical and whispered amongst themselves. The three finished consulting one another and turned to face Pharaohn.

"What do you want us to do?" Chaizar asked. Pharaohn's lips spread in a wide grin.

"Cast away your armors. Return them to the Citadel armory. They would merely be a hindrance to you, and pale in comparison to the power I will bestow upon you."

"And then?" Chaizar raised an eyebrow.

"Leave the rest, to me," Pharaohn chuckled.

"Pharaohn! Pharaohn, answer me NOW!" Dygra's voice echoed through the room. "I've been watching you with my scrying magic, and I know what you are up to. You did not have permission to do this. Come face me and your punishment now."

"I will face you, dear Mistress, but I don't believe my actions warrant punishment," Pharaohn spoke as he moved out from behind a column. Dygra turned towards him and curled her fingers, black energy arcing between the shiny claw plates on her fingertips. "Now now, don't be hasty Milady."

"I specifically stated the Night Warlords were not to be turned into Demon Warriors. I require their human appearance for various reasons. You deliberately disobeyed me!"

"But…The Night Warlords remain quite human," Pharaohn said and gestured to a shadowy space between two columns. Dygra paused in unleashing her attack and frowned when she saw three figures emerge from the shadows.

Chaizar, Balthazar, and Scar looked very much human. Instead of their armors of Pestilence, Famine, and Nightmare, they wore simple cloth and leather garments similar to that worn by Pharaohn himself.

"What trickery is this? I saw you giving them one of your concoctions."

"It's no trick, Mistress," Black Hawk spoke up as she entered the room. "Go on boys, show her what you can do."

"Remember what I taught you. Search deep within for your inner savagery. Let your hatred for the Ronin Warriors and all who would oppose you fuel your rage, and that in turn fuel your transfiguration!" Pharaohn goaded. Chaizar and Balthazar nodded then clenched their fists, growling in concentration. Suddenly, Scar gasped and his eyes snapped open, the pupils narrowing into those of a reptile. He arched his back and cried out in pain as his body grew. His skin rippled and thick, broad scales grew on his arms, chest, and legs. He looked at his hands as his nails lengthened into sharp claws. His fingers curled as they lengthened and tendons stood out on the back of his hands as they grew larger, bit by bit. Scar roared with a voice no longer that of a human.

The other warlords felt their bodies change into forms that suited their tainted personas. Balthazar's skin sprouted smooth scales like those of a snake that shimmered and rippled as his body grew, becoming stronger and sleeker than any mundane serpent. Chaizar's eyes became those of a predatory cat. He grinned in anticipation and his teeth lengthened into sharpened canines.

Dygra's initial disappointment quickly changed to elated joy as the Night Warlords finished their transformations. Pharaohn folded his arms over his chest, proud of his work and the praise in Dygra's expression. Black Hawk hummed with pleasure. If she thought Chaizar a handsome man before, he looked _demonic_ now.

Dygra chuckled to herself. _Now, the Ronin will die!_

Mia scurried downstairs, dressed for work with her book bag in hand. She was already running late for her optimal time to be out of the house, but she wanted to snag a quick breakfast bar before her stomach purr became an embarrassing growl. She paused when she saw Kento standing at the counter stirring something. He heard her footsteps and looked up, smiling a greeting.

"Hi Mia. Mornin' to ya."

"I see you're back to your old self after yesterday's battle."

"Yup. Just fixin' myself some tea to wake me up," Kento explained and tapped the spoon on the rim of the cup and set it aside. Mia rummaged through a cabinet and fetched herself a granola bar. She turned around and peeled the wrapper open but paused in taking the first bite when she saw Kento squeezing honey into his mug. He didn't stop at the first glob, he kept squeezing. His powerful grip almost crushed the plastic bear until the nozzle started making wheezing sounds.

Mia put a hand on her hip. "You want some tea with your honey?"

Kento closed his eyes and chuckled. "Just the way I like it: naturally sweetened!"

"Inundate is more like it." Just then the doorbell rang and both of them glanced towards it. "I'll get it. I'm out the door anyway," Mia said and jogged out of the kitchen. She shouldered her bag and stuck one corner of the bar in her mouth and grabbed the knob. She pulled her hand back in time to catch the bar as it dropped after she took a healthy bite in her mouth. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked, keeping the granola chunk neatly hidden in one side of her mouth. She almost choked as she screamed upon seeing the Dynasty Soldier standing there.

"What?!" Kento dropped the honey bottle and bolted out to the foyer where he saw the Nether warrior standing on the doorstep. Mia had dropped her bag and breakfast snack and held a metal coat stand in her hands like a weapon. Kento darted between her and the soldier and clenched his fists. "What d'you want, Dynasty scum!" Kento growled. The soldier raised one arm and Kento readied himself for an attack.

He wasn't ready for the yellowed scroll the soldier held out to him. It was bound in a thick black ribbon and marked with a wax seal imprinted with a evil sign, but otherwise just a roll of parchment. The soldier stood there quietly, arm raised and hand extended. Kento blinked and glanced from the scroll to the soldier before taking it gingerly.

"I am not here to fight, but to deliver a message. The Night Warlords have issued this formal challenge to the Ronin Warriors. Meet them at the appointed location and at the appointed time, and there the fight will begin. Farewell, Ronin Warrior." The soldier bowed and teleported away. Kento stared at the doorway, confused. Mia set the coat stand back down and walked over to him and peered over his shoulder as he pinched the wax seal off and unrolled the scroll. It didn't unleash a vile spell, but indeed contained harmless text inked on the paper with a reddish color.

"We'd better call Ryo and the others…" Mia whispered.

"A 'formal challenge'? What on earth for? The Night Warlords have already proven themselves to be shoddy replacements for the Dark Warlords. Heck, fighting them actually makes me _miss_ fighting the Dark Warlords. At least they didn't suck! The Night Warlords seriously want their butts kicked two nights in a row?" Cye scoffed.

"For all we know this could be a trap," Sage cautioned.

"If that's the case, why'd they ask for Tanya to come? She's immune to Dynasty power and stronger than any three of us put together," Ryo said and jerked a thumb at his sister, who closed her eyes and shrugged innocently.

"It's true…"

"Anubis, what do you think?" Rowen asked the former Warlord. Anubis stood off to one side, head bowed in thought and eyes narrowed.

"It'd be wrong not to go. The challenge is legitimate despite the Dynasty's tendency to discard courtesy. Where did they want to meet again?"

"One of the shopping centers close to downtown, plenty of room to knock them around," Kento snickered and studied the map. Rowen leaned over and glanced at it.

"I know that area. I can group teleport us there easy. Ryo? It's your call." The Ronin Leader didn't respond at first, mulling over whether to venture out or not.

"We'll go. If the Night Warlords think they can beat us again, let'em try! Tanya'll come with us for insurance. Anubis, hang back just incase something goes wrong. If we're not out in half an hour, back us up." Anubis nodded understandingly. "The rest of us will head out to the city. We've got some warlord ass to kick tonight!"

The six of them had followed the directions given on the scroll and waited on a street corner. Tanya had shimmied up a lamp post and straddled it, swinging her legs back and forth lazily. Rowen and Sage sat on a bench to the right while Ryo sat perched atop a newsstand. Cye leaned against the lamppost while Kento sat on the curb to the left of Ryo. The large clock on a nearby billboard read 11:55.

Tanya was bobbing her head and singing to herself like a bored girl. Sage leaned over and whispered something to Rowen, who snickered and jerked a thumb at the idle Lady Ronin. Sage nodded at him and Rowen crouched and sprang up towards her quietly. Ryo saw this out the corner of his eye and watched, curious. Tanya didn't seem to notice the surprise attack. Rowen was almost upon her when she did something no one expected.

Tanya clamped her thighs around the metal bar of the lamppost, shifted her weight to the left, swung upside down then lashed one leg up and tossed Rowen over, sending him crashing back first onto the sidewalk. Ryo raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Jeez, Rowen, what was that about?" he asked as Rowen sat up and rubbed his back.

"I made a bet with him to see if he could get the jump on Tanya. As you can see, he failed miserably," Sage chuckled and looked up at Tanya. The guys watched as she began going through a complex series of maneuvers, swinging up and around the bar and finally holding her weight up on both hands before plopping back into her seat.

"You sure that part of the Typhoon Verses that says 'she conquers foes with words not wrath', wasn't supposed to be the other way around?" Rowen commented and stood up shakily. Ryo and Cye burst out laughing and Sage snickered quietly.

"Yeah, Tanya's got senses like a cat," Cye joked. Tanya smirked then all of a sudden appeared very drowsy. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Her lips peeled over her teeth and her mouth hinged wide as she uttered a tremendous yawn.

"BwwwaaaAAAAAAauuuuuugh…"

"Yawns like one too!" Cye exclaimed, arching both eyebrows.

"Trying to do your impression of Whiteblaze?" Sage teased.

"Sheesh, sis. You didn't get enough sleep last night or what?" Ryo asked.

"More like I got too much," Tanya half yawned and flicked sleep out of her eyes.

"How long did you sleep?" Sage queried.

"Fourteen hours." The guys' eyes popped open upon hearing that.

"….whoa…I'm fairly sure that broke a record of yours, Rowen." Ryo said.

"Eh…it comes close," Rowen shrugged and wagged his hand. The four of them began teasing Tanya about sleeping on the roof again like she had her first night and the morning after when Mia found her and complained profusely. Tanya commented that it might actually help since she claimed sleeping in a bed was making her sluggish. All through this Kento sat on the curb and looked up at her with a curious expression.

"Hey Tanya, were you a guy in a past life?" he asked casually.

Sage fixed him with an odd look and Rowen blinked several times in surprise. He heard Cye's breath catch and the slow metallic creak as Tanya slowly turned in her seat atop the lamp post. She brought her left arm to the side and very slowly placed her knuckles on her hip and stared at Kento with an expression he couldn't quite describe. He knew he was in deep trouble when Ryo whirled around in his seat atop the newsstand and glared down at him with a more intense version of that same expression.

"Wuh oh…" Kento gasped and his eyes widened.

Across the street three large shadows lurked behind parked construction vehicles. Breath came out of large mouths in deep, grating gasps and fogged up nearby windows. Predatory eyes fixed on the six Ronin as they made their way towards the other side of the street, keeping to the shadows in the sparsely lit site.

Ryo still sat atop the newsstand only he leaned to the left, almost hanging off the top as he held Kento in an inescapable headlock, squeezing so tight it seemed as if he wanted to pop the burly Ronin's head off. Kento gurgled and pulled at Ryo's arms in an attempt to escape. Tanya cheered her brother on, growling warnings to Kento as well. Rowen and Sage watched, amused, while Cye winced sympathetically. Rowen blinked when he saw faint movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at the opposite side of the street. He saw three shadowy figures walking towards them.

"Hey Ryo, they're here," Rowen called. Ryo looked at him and suddenly released Kento from his death grip. Cye and Sage stood up and Tanya dropped down from the lamp post. Ryo took a step forward to greet the new arrivals. Kento stood up behind him and rubbed his throat, coughing and wincing before straightening himself.

"So you've arrived? That's good. Dynasty isn't known for being professional," Ryo said smugly. The figures stopped just outside the range of the light. "You wanna get this started?" Ryo taunted and took another step forward.

"Shouldn't we armor up?" Sage asked. Ryo shook his head.

"Nah. We shouldn't need it this time," he whispered and returned his gaze to the Night Warlords. "Are you gonna stand there all night or we gonna fight?" he taunted again. Obscured by darkness as they were, the Night Warlords appeared slightly different, somewhat wider in the shoulder and their eyes glinted with an eerie light. "We're waaaiting," Ryo drawled and drummed his fingers on his waist. The foremost of the Warlords moved fully into the light, followed by the two others. What the Ronin saw caused some of them to gasp and take a step back. Ryo remained in place, eyes wide.

The first being reared up to a height of seven feet and had the head of a lion with short golden fur covering its skin. Its thick furred arms ended in large furry fists, clenched at first but it occasionally splayed and wiggled its fingers, sharp curved claws poking out through the fur. It wore Egyptian style armor on its arms, legs, and torso with a skirt of leather straps about its waist. The other two wore similar armor, except one had the features of a crocodile and the other resembled a snake.

The Ronin Warriors didn't say anything at first, staring at the figures that were supposed to be the Night Warlords. Then Ryo burst out laughing richly.

"What is this?! What are you trying to do? Make us laugh ourselves to death?" behind him the other Ronin snickered quietly. "Halloween isn't for another month. Chaizar, is that you?" Ryo asked the lion-man. "Take off that stupid mask and fight like a man." Ryo reached up and grabbed the lion's muzzle. He squeezed and yanked sharply, Chaizar growling softly in protest and closing his eyes. Ryo's eyes widened when his fingers sunk into warm flesh, and hot breath pressed against his hand through the clenched fangs. He pulled his hand away and took a step back. The crocodile-man snapped its jaws shut and let them hang open menacingly, and the snake-man spread a hood and hissed, tongue flicking between its fangs too fast to be anything but real.

"Uhh…those aren't masks…are they?" Ryo asked meekly. The lion-man chuckled.

"Right you are, Ryo of the Wildfire!" Chaizar rumbled and pulled one furry fist back and slugged Ryo in the chest, sending the Ronin Leader skidding and tumbling back until he bumped against a wall, arms splayed against the sidewalk and legs curled up before dropping down to rest on the concrete. He pushed himself up and blinked several times, shaking his head. He winced when he felt cool night air on his chin, which had been scraped raw from the impact. The other Ronin had turned horrified gazes at Ryo. Dust still drifted up from where Ryo had skidded on the ground.

Kento acted first and whirled around then lunged, aiming his left fist for the crocodile's stomach just below where the ribcage should be. He threw all of his force into the blow, but his armored fist collided with muscle as hard and unyielding as a metric ton of granite, and even that would have broken. Kento roared from the searing pain in his knuckles and staggered back in time to avoid a savage swipe of the thick tail.

Cye and Sage attacked the cobra, Sage springing up to strike at the smallish head while Cye braced both hands against the pavement and kicked at the legs. The cobra seemed at most annoyed by the efforts and reached down, ducking beneath Sage's attack, and grabbed Cye by the ankle and swung him around roughly, bashing him against the street a couple times before tossing him away, sending him spinning down the sidewalk, ankle cruelly twisted. Sage clenched his fists together and swung down, preparing to bash the cobra in the skull. The cobra-man whipped its head back, deftly avoiding the blow, then lunged and sank its fangs into Sage's left arm, the teeth puncturing the metal mesh and armor plate. It held Sage's arm in its jaws tightly then flung him away lazily.

"AUGH!! OH WHOA! He bit me! Son of a bitch bit me!!" Sage howled.

"Gee, and I forgot to brush my teeth," the cobra hissed with the voice of Balthazar.

Tanya and Rowen double teamed against Chaizar, with Tanya coming in from the front and Rowen attacking from behind. Chaizar glared at Rowen from the corner of his eyes and braced his feet against the ground then flung his weight backwards, catching Rowen in the chest and crushing him against a wall. He didn't stop there as he grabbed Rowen by both ankles and swung him around, slamming him into a lamp post back-first. He released Rowen and let the Ronin Warrior drop to the ground. Tanya paused her attack and sprang back out of range of Chaizar's attack.

"Enough of this! Armor of Wild-whoa!" Chaizar pounced, forcing Ryo to spring back. "Armor of-" Chaizar pressed his attack, driving Ryo back and back, not giving him more than a few seconds of rest, his monstrous speed keeping match with Ryo's own.

"See how _you_ like being interrupted!" Chaizar snarled.

The crocodile made no effort to attack Kento, merely walked towards him while Kento stepped back, clutching his wrist. Tears ran down Kento's cheeks from the dizzying pain in his hand. The crocodile hissed deeply and swished its thick scaled tail.

"tweeeeet!" The crocodile-man swung its head to the side slowly. "If the kitty cat is Chaizar, and the snake is Balthazar, you must be Scar," Tanya stated.

"Correct!" Scar rumbled and snapped his jaws shut.

"In my opinion, you look a lot better like that. You're a lot easier on the eyes," Tanya smirked and cocked her head to one side. Scar opened his jaws wide and hissed angrily and turned away from Kento. Tanya pulled down one eyelid and razzed Scar then started back-flipping, luring him towards her. She wedged herself between two scaffolding poles and braced her feet against the wall. Scar lashed his tail and stalked closer. Tanya scrunched up tightly then launched herself like a missile. Scar's eyes widened as Tanya slammed head-first into his stomach, causing him to collapse onto the pavement on his knees before slumping backward, gasping for breath.

Kento stared in awe at the fallen beast. "Wow, Tanya, way to go!" he cheered then frowned when he saw Tanya lying on her side with her eyes closed. He knelt down beside her and nudged her gently. "Uh oh…that's definitely not good. RYO! Hey RYO! Tanya's out cold! We gotta get her out of here!" he called out.

"Ryo! I'm no good either. I've lost all feeling in my arm," Sage said, holding his left arm up by the wrist. Ryo took a few moments to glance at the others. Cye did his best to fend off Balthazar, though he kept his weight on his right ankle, never fully attacking. Rowen lay on his stomach a few feet away, unmoving, his face twisted in pain. Chaizar waited patiently for Ryo to attempt to summon his armor. If Ryo so much as uttered "Armor!" he would strike. Ryo ran his tongue over his lower lip to moisten it and soothe a split from his initial tumble then took a deep breath.

"PULL BACK!!" Kento and Cye looked at him in disbelief. "That's an order! We're in no condition to continue! Retreat! Fall back!" he repeated.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Cye grumbled and sprang away from Balthazar, who leapt after him, trying to grab him by the ankle and yank him down again, only Cye escaped that time, grabbing a lamppost and springing onto a windowsill then scrambling onto the roof, all the while favoring his right ankle. Kento scooped Tanya up in his arms and made a full jump to the roof with Sage following close behind.

"C'mon Rowen, I got you," Ryo slipped his arm around Rowen's shoulders and tried to help him stand. Rowen got to his feet and tried to stand up straight then doubled over.

"AAH! My back!" he yelped and put a hand on his back. "OW OW!! MY BACK!!"

"Take it easy, we're outta here." Ryo assured him and supported him as he jumped to join the others on the roof. The creatures that had been the Night Warlords merely watched as the Ronin Warriors fled. Ryo spared a last glance at Chaizar before vanishing as the teleportation rings swept down around him and the other Ronin.

"Run little Ronin Warriors! Run like the scared little sheep you are! AH HAA HAAA!" Chaizar bellowed triumphantly then belted out a series of animalistic roars. Balthazar and Scar joined in, the beastly chorus echoing through the city.

"Hmm…mmhmm…" Shannon hummed as she shined the tiny penlight into Tanya's unresponsive eyes. She kept the left eyelid peeled back with her thumb then let it slip back shut then pulled back the right eyelid. "No sign of hemorrhaging. Breathing's regular…I'd say she's just got a mild concussion. She'll be fine after a day or two of solid rest." Shannon patted the Lady Ronin on the head then stood up.

"I'm surprised she's not dead especially since she hit Scar head-first," Cye commented from his seat on the floor with his back against one of the sofas. Britania tended to him with several icepacks clumped over his ankle.

"Well she didn't really hit him with her head. She must've found a way to tap into some of her armor's elemental power and used it to create a sort of wind cushion. Otherwise she would've broken her neck," Rowen commented from where he lay on another sofa on his stomach with some icepacks layered over his lower back.

"Okay let's check up on you now," Shannon said and walked over, carrying the Ronin Cross in sword form. She set the edge on the floor and swiveled the hilt around, aiming the Strata Sapphire at Rowen's injured back. Shannon peered into it, using the gem like a magical x-ray. "Hrm…you've got a lot of bruising around L-4 and L-5. Jeez…if you were a lesser man you could've been snapped in two," Shannon remarked grimly.

"Sure does feel that way," Rowen grumbled and winced.

"I want you to sleep the night like that, don't try standing up for another day or two," Shannon said. Rowen sighed heavily and set his mouth against his arm. Roxi flipped the icepacks on his back and rubbed Rowen's shoulder reassuringly.

While Shannon tended to each of the seriously injured Ronin, Ryo leaned against a wall, arms folded over his chest. Dried blood caked his chin, but that wasn't the only injury he'd suffered from the disastrous fight.

"Cye, for gosh sakes I'm just…picking it up a little!" Shannon scolded as she tried to turn Cye's leg to the side to better examine his ankle. Cye, meanwhile, whined and blubbered about his ankle feeling like it was on fire since Shannon moved it and that Balthazar nearly snapped his leg in two. Shannon examined it with the sapphire and saw no broken bones, not even a hairline fracture. She rolled her eyes then looked at Britania. Britania nodded then took a pillow and shoved it against Cye's mouth. Cye squirmed and let out several muffled protests before quieting down.

"Can't you just use the Ronin Cross to heal'em up good as new?" Kento asked. He stood against the wall a few feet from Ryo. He held his left hand up with his right and kept massaging his palm.

"I will after I've assessed everyone's injuries. I can use the Halo Armor's healing powers, but I've never had to heal this many people before. Or injuries this serious." Ryo squeezed his eyes shut upon hearing Shannon's frustrated remark. "I don't want to over-exert myself since channeling the power of the Cross requires a great deal of focus." Shannon stood up after she felt confident Cye had no more than a badly sprained ankle. She glanced at Kento then narrowed her eyes. "You sure you're okay? I can't help but notice how much you're favoring your hand," she asked.

"I'm allright," Kento chuckled. Shannon bit her lip and walked over.

"I'm not too sure about that. Here, lemme see," Shannon took Kento's hand by the wrist and pulled it towards her, ignoring his "awww" of protest. She pinched each of his fingers between her thumb and forefinger and squeezed it gently. Kento didn't do anymore than grimace each time. Shannon hummed again. "Okay, extend your fingers like this," she said and splayed her own fingers. Kento obeyed. "Now make a fist."

"NGYAAAAAAGH!!!" Kento threw back his head and howled in pain. The other injured Ronin looked surprised by the outburst and even Ryo was startled from his brooding. Anubis, who stood by the window, wrinkled his brow in concern. Shannon quickly took Kento's hand by the wrist again and spread his fingers gently over her palm then lifted the Ronin Cross and moved the sapphire into position.

"Ohh! Awww, you've got some cracked metacarpals. Ohh, I'm sorry…look, I'll get back to you after I finish looking at Sage. Just…try to keep it steady," Shannon advised and walked over to where Sage sat. Tears streamed down Kento's cheeks again, and while he wanted to wipe them away, he couldn't without moving either hand. Shannon glanced at him then knelt down to face Sage.

"You've been quiet. Taking this all in stride, huh?" Sage didn't say anything and kept his arms across his lap and gaze to the floor. Shannon placed the back of her hand against his cheek. Her eyes went wide when she felt a disturbing level of heat. His breathing sounded regular, but hard, and he swayed back and forth slightly. Shannon took out her penlight and peeled up one of Sage's eyelids. "Gah…Sage, your pupils are the size of saucers. Sage, how do you feel?" Sage didn't respond again. "Hey…does anyone know what happened to Sage?" Shannon looked over her shoulder at the others.

"I think he got bitten, by Balthazar," Cye replied, worried.

"Yeah, I heard him telling Ryo he couldn't feel his arm," Rowen added.

"Bitten…?" Shannon grabbed Sage's right arm and looked it over then examined his left arm. She saw four puncture marks, two on the top green armor plate and two in the black metal mesh. Sage made a soft wheezing sound and turned his head towards Shannon slightly. "Sage…Sage! Listen, I need you to take off your armor. Sage? Can you hear me? Take off your armor! Take it off! NOW! Sage!!" Sage blinked slowly and let out a raspy breath. Shannon shook him by his shoulder roughly. "Sage! Take off your armor! Sage!!...I said take it off NOW!!" Shannon squeezed her eyes shut. A burst of green energy erupted from the Halo Emerald and suddenly Sage was in his normal wear.

Rowen and Cye gasped, and Roxi clamped a hand over her mouth while Brianna turned away from the sight. Kento, much to his further embarrassment, keeled over and vomited onto the floor. Anubis and Ryo looked horrified by the condition of Sage's arm.

It looked like two sticks placed close together with a cloth draped over it, muscle nonexistent and the skin just draping down loosely. The veins running underneath looked a sickly dark red and the skin a deep purple, almost black. Shannon threw up her arm and buried her nose and mouth in the crook, trying to block out the stench. As if the armor had been the only thing keeping him up, Sage tilted over, resting against the arm of the sofa, breathing increasingly ragged.

"Poor guy, no wonder he didn't say anything to begin with; he was so out of his mind with pain he couldn't speak," Roxi whispered.

"Oh….ugh…Sage…hang on, I'm going to do what I can to draw out the poison," Shannon mumbled and brought the Ronin Cross about, holding the end that contained the Halo Emerald over the withered limb. Shannon closed her eyes and her brow furrowed in intense focus. The huge gem glowed bright green, emanating light that seemed to layer itself over Sage's arm. The disgusting shade of his skin lightened, but the emerald seemed to darken, as if the effects of the poison were being drawn into it. Shannon's face showed increasing levels of strain as she channeled the healing powers of Halo. By now the emerald looked almost black, and Sage's arm appeared healthier, although still frail-looking. Shannon let out a sharp gasp and collapsed against the sofa. The handle of the Ronin Cross slipped out of her limp fingers and clattered to the floor.

"Whoaaaa…..oh maan….I was…not ready for that," Shannon slurred and blinked several times, trying to stay conscious.

"Shannon?" Anubis asked, concerned.

"You guys…I can' do the rest of ya…that took too much outta me."

"But, I thought the Ronin Cross's powers were almost limitless. Healing Sage couldn't possibly have drained all its power," Britania commented.  
"The Crosh has unlimited powar, I don'. I'm sorry guys…you gotta heal up the ol' fashioned way….zzzzzz…." Shannon trailed off as she settled into a deep slumber against Sage's knee, while Sage slept quietly, back against the sofa cushions. The room went silent for a few moments, the remaining conscious Ronin exchanging looks.

"Guess that means we're thoroughly screwed," Rowen muttered. Roxi glanced at each of the Ronin then looked at Ryo, who hadn't budged from where he stood.

"What about him? I don't think Shannon got around to him yet," she asked.

"Ryo's fine…the only thing he hurt out there was his pride," Rowen grumbled.

"Ryo? Hey there. I notice you scraped your chin real bad. Let me clean it up for you, don't want it to get infected, do we?" Britania said cheerfully and dabbed a cotton ball with some alcohol and held it towards Ryo's face. Ryo turned away to the side.

"No thanks. I'm fine," he mumbled in a sad tone. Britania rolled her eyes.

"You say that but I know you don't mean it. Just let me clean out any dirt that might be in the wound," Britania scooted around infront of him. Ryo turned to the other side.

"Look, I just want to be left alone, okay. I don't need any help."

"It's just gonna sting a little bit, surely you can handle that," Britania held the damp cotton close to Ryo's neck, the open bottle of alcohol in her other hand. She didn't see the way his eyebrows wrinkled, the way his upper lip curled in a furious snarl, the enraged look in his eyes. He slowly turned to face her and uncrossed his arms.

"I said -NO-!!" he screamed and backhanded the bottle out of Britania's grasp. The bottle flew in a high arc before falling onto the floor and bouncing a few times, one side split open. A stream of alcohol splattered onto the floor in a straight line, leading from the wall to the ruined bottle. Cye's mouth hung open, shocked by the display. Ryo glared at Britania then stepped past her, walking out of the room. Anubis pushed away from his wall and followed him. Britania remained where she was, shuddering slightly after experiencing the Ronin Leader's fury.

"Okay then…uh….I guess I'll tend to someone else…" she stammered.

Anubis found Ryo in the other room, leaning against a wall again, brooding once more. "I'm not quite sure I saw the necessity of that, Ryo," he said.

"Anubis…we shouldn't have lost," Ryo whispered.

"I know! You shouldn't have! That wasn't thirty minutes, heck, it wasn't even fifteen! By the gods, what happened out there Ryo? I haven't seen you and the guys get that beat up since…" Anubis bit his lip, searching for a better choice of words. "Well, since back in the day. How could the Night Warlords have done this?"

"They're not the Night Warlords anymore…they turned themselves into…monsters. They weren't human at all," Ryo recounted. Anubis nodded solemnly.

"I see…so Dygra has resorted to using her dark powers, giving the Night Warlords even greater strength….even so, they shouldn't have been so difficult with your armors."

"We…we weren't wearing our armors," Ryo said. Anubis narrowed his eyes.

"…Why…?" he half growled. Ryo shook his head, trying to think of some other way to say it. They didn't have time, they were caught off guard, but he couldn't lie.

"I told them not to because I didn't think we would need them," Ryo admitted and closed his eyes. When he opened them he wasn't surprised to see Anubis glaring at him.

"Well, Ryo. I see age has done little to cool your brashness," he growled softly. Ryo squeezed his eyes shut. He deserved every bit of that…

Anubis sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It'll take a week or more before the others recover to full strength without Shannon's help. In the meantime these…'mutant' Warlords, will continue to venture out into the city, unchallenged, wreaking havoc." Anubis looked at Ryo. "Ryo, where did the others go after the war?" Ryo didn't reply right away. "Ryo, we'll need their help. We can't let this go without answer!"

"I know what you're suggesting, Anubis. I just don't think the guys are gonna like it," Ryo commented. Anubis snorted in contempt and grinned.

"Well that's the thing, isn't it? They're not supposed to have to 'like' it," he snarled and stalked out of the room. Ryo watched him leave with sorrowful eyes then turned his eyes to the floor again, shame and guilt weighing heavily on him.

The doorbell rang twice before Ryo answered and opened the door. "Come on in," he invited solemnly and nodded towards the interior. He led the guests upstairs to the living room quietly and nudged open the door and gestured to an unoccupied sofa. Rowen still lay on his stomach on another sofa, with Sage sitting at one end, his arm in a sling. Cye sat on the third sofa with his leg bound in a brace and propped up on the coffee table. Tanya had been taken to her room to by Kento and Mia earlier, and now Kento sat beside Cye, his hand also covered with a brace. Ryo took note of the uncertain looks on his friends' faces then glanced at the three guests.

It hadn't been easy to accept after that final battle, when they saw the men behind the monsters that were the Dark Warlords. Anubis had been one exception, but these three had clung to their evil ways despite the truth, only turning sides when the master they'd served betrayed them. Like Anubis, Sehkmet, Dais, and Cale appeared to be the same age as the Ronin, but were in fact hundreds of years old, hailing from a time when futures were uncertain, and they'd chosen to secure theirs with the Dynasty.

The Warlords eyed their former nemesis, returning the glares from Cye, Sage, and Kento. Cale slouched in his seat. He looked like a biker, but unlike Anubis' casual wear, wore mostly black and grey. Sehkmet wore a thin knit sweater with diamond patterns and plain beige slacks. He glanced at each of the Ronin, his odd colorless eyes darting back and forth rapidly. Dais had his hands clasped in his lap and leaned back against the sofa cushions. His gaze was fixed on Kento, though a lot calmer than the accusing glare Kento gave him. He wore a light green t-shirt with a maroon vest over that and faded jeans.

Ryo didn't want to start right away asking the Warlords for help. He wanted to let his friends get used to the presence of their former enemies first. Dais tilted his mouth in a frown and raised an eyebrow, keeping his single eye on Kento. Then the corner of his lips turned up in a repulsed look and his expression turned to sympathy.

"My….GOD!!...you got fat!" he said abruptly. It wasn't quite the fat comment that got Kento infuriated, but the way Dais pressed his upper row of teeth against his lower lip, stressing the "f" several seconds, and the shocked expression on the warlord's face.

"Hey! You want to say that to my face?" Kento growled and stood up suddenly, jerking a thumb at his chest. Dais looked at him with a confused expression.

"I just did," he said innocently. Kento growled deeply and looked like he wanted to throttle Dais. Ryo stepped infront of him and held up a hand.

"Kento, don't start," he ordered.

"But he-"

"DON'T…start," Ryo said firmly. Kento sputtered angrily in protest but Ryo narrowed his eyes in warning. Kento sat back down to sulk. Ryo didn't blame him. There was more grief between Kento and Dais than the others combined, but if they were to beat the…Mutant Warlords, as Anubis termed them, they had to put their differences aside. Ryo took a deep breath, composing the words in his mind before speaking.

"I called you here because we need your help. The Dynasty has decided to make their presence felt in the world again and-Sehkmet, is there something wrong?" Ryo paused and asked, annoyed when he saw the serpentine Warlord sniffing the air repeatedly.

"Was someone poisoned?" he asked. Sage lifted a hand.

"Yeah, me," he said quietly.

"Did it hurt?" Cale asked suddenly. Sage glared at him, annoyed by the Warlord's mocking tone. Sehkmet didn't seem to care as he stood up and walked over to Sage.

"Whoa, what are you doing-" Sage asked when Sehkmet grabbed his bandaged arm.

"Just hold still," Sehk mumbled. Sage hissed in protest but stopped. Even after Shannon had healed him, the sensation of hot needles in his skin remained, but after Sehkmet finished whatever it was he was doing, the feeling vanished entirely. Sage's arm felt stiff, but otherwise fine. Sehkmet pulled his hands back and stood up.

"What did you do to me?" Sage asked, bewildered.

"You had trace elements of venom in your system. I could smell it before I entered the room. Virulent stuff, pretty much turned your flesh to mush."

"But, Shannon used the Ronin Cross on me. She healed me earlier!"

"Your friend was good, but not good enough," Sehkmet snorted and slapped his hands together and returned to his seat. "Where'd you get that from anywho?" he queried.

"Got up close and personal with Balthazar," Sage replied.

"He couldn't kill a cockroach, how'd he manage to injure you?" Dais scoffed.

"Because Dygra turned him into a snake. Literally," Rowen said. The Warlords disdainful expressions vanished.

"Oh… Well, if anyone were that desperate just to get an edge over you guys, it would be the Night Warlords," Cale commented.

"Says the pot," Cye snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dais demanded.

"GUYS! Cool it!" Ryo shouted. Cye closed his mouth and leaned back. "Long story short is we answered a challenge thinking we were gonna fight people. Instead we fought a pack of juiced up monsters and…well you can see how that turned out."

"I know what Pharaohn must have done to the Night Warlords. He once proposed to Talpa to do the same to us," Cale snorted.

"How come you didn't pounce on that?" Ryo threw Cye a sharp glare. "Back during the war, that is," Cye added hastily and averted his gaze.

"You kidding? And let ourselves be turned into freaks? Screw that!" Cale said scornfully. Rowen raised an eyebrow, surprised. "I may have hated your guts, but I'm too vain to trade in my rugged good looks for power." Sage chuckled, amused by the claims.

"The Night Warlords shouldn't have been able to defeat you with your armor's powers," Sehkmet said as he returned to his seat. Ryo opened his mouth to speak.

"We didn't have time!" Cye interrupted. "They hit us like a ton of bricks! Before we knew what happened we had Rowen down with his back almost broken, Kento with a busted hand, Sage with his arm injured, and Tanya knocked out cold." Ryo silently thanked Cye for saving him from explaining their defeat.

Dais wrinkled his nose in confusion. "Tanya?"

"She's my sister, and the Ronin of Typhoon," Ryo answered.

"You have a sister?" Cale asked.

"That's what we said," Rowen, Sage, and Kento said simultaneously.

"So there's a new Lady Ronin? Huh. Well guess ol' Mardrena would've kicked the bucket long ago," Cale shrugged.

Anubis had hid himself in the room down the hall, waiting until the other Warlords had taken their seats before walking over to the doorway. He had planned to make his grand entrance soon after Ryo started his petition, but paused and kept quiet, listening to the often humorous exchanges between them and the Ronin.

"You knew Mardrena?" Ryo asked, curious

"Knew her? She _spanked_ us!" Sehkmet exclaimed. The other Ronin's eyebrows went up in surprise. Anubis blinked and glanced at the doorway. "Talpa sent us after her one time and she sent us back with our asses in a sling!"

"No, wait; She spanked us, then hung us out to dry. By our toes!" Dais added.

"OOH! Even worse! She spanked us, then hung us out to dry by our toes, then put jumper cables on our nads," Sehkmet said enthusiastically.

"There were no such things as jumper cables back then!" Cale argued.

"Oh yeah…what would be the next bad thing then?...I know! Torture screws!"

"Yeah! She spanked us, then hung us out to dry, then put torture screws on our-"

"ENOUGH!!" Ryo shouted and rubbed his brow. "Apparently just mentioning her name brings up some…really _bad_ memories for you guys, so forget I asked!" Cale and Sehkmet exchanged glances, probably still thinking of more horrific ways to describe their encounter with the first Lady Ronin. Dais glanced at the door when he thought he heard a sound, almost like a muffled snicker. "Will you help us or not?"

"Why should we help you again?" Dais queried, as if he needed a refresher on the subject. He folded his arms over his chest and cocked his head back slightly.

"Because most of us are in no condition to fight, fighting the…Mutant Warlords would provide you with a good opportunity for revenge, and you three are more experienced in combat-" Ryo said tightly, trying not to growl in frustration.

"And have no qualms about being brutal with our opponents," Sehkmet finished.

"…That too. Will you help us?" Ryo repeated. The three exchanged glances again, silently consulting each other. Dais nodded at Sehkmet and Cale then looked at Ryo.

"I suppose we owe you a favor or two," he began in a cocky tone. He paused when he heard a sharp barking laugh, all too familiar to him, and his eye widened in shock.

"You owe them far more than a single half-hearted favor, Dais, Sehkmet, and Cale," came the smug, purring voice. "You owe them eternal gratitude for saving you from eternal slavery, and thus should offer your skills freely and fully," Anubis said after putting his shoulder to the door frame and pivoting lazily into the room. He looked at his former comrades and grinned. The three jumped to their feet upon seeing him.

"Anubis! B-but-"

"You're alive?!"

"How? You died in the Dynasty War!" Sehkmet cried. Anubis chuckled and walked behind the sofa. He placed one hand on Cale's shoulder. Cale eyed it nervously, as if Anubis were some horror from the grave.

"Dygra saw fit to disturb my final rest and resurrect me to serve her, but fortunately," he glanced at Ryo, who nodded and smiled. "The Ronin liked me so much they went through the extraordinary trouble of freeing me from her control. I live again now and help the Ronin in their battles, as should you," Anubis stepped back and walked around the sofa to stand by Ryo. The Warlords slowly sank back to their seats.

"Well, I suppose it is good that you are alive," Sehkmet admitted.

"Yes," a feminine voice spoke from the doorway. "It is good that you are here in this manner, Anubis," Lady Kayura said as she entered the room, Mia following at her side. The other Ronin except for Ryo looked surprised by the Staff-Bearer's attire: tank top with a leather vest over that and very –very- short shorts and tennis shoes, all in white.

"Whoa…" Kento breathed. Ryo glared at him, annoyed, and rapped him in the shoulder with his knuckle. "Hey, I'm still single! I can fantasize!"

"I see you traded in the Ancient's robes for something more…becoming of you," Anubis commented, keeping his surprise hidden. Kayura shrugged.

"They clashed with modern day fashion," she commented smugly and smiled at Anubis. "I thought I'd stay downstairs and chat with Mia, but when I sensed a familiar source of power I decided to investigate. You see, the Armor of Cruelty emits a unique energy signature to someone of my talents. I remembered that signature from when I had worn the Armor, however briefly, and was quite surprised to sense it in this household when I arrived. Perhaps I wasn't meant to keep it for long…just keep it warm for you."

"Perhaps…one never knows what threads may be sewn into the tapestry of time…Anywho, back to the subject. We shall issue a counter-challenge to Dygra's prize pets. I will accompany you to the battlefield and…." Anubis went on about how the Warlords were the only ones strong enough to beat the Mutant Warlords and blah blah this and blah blah that. Dais let out a bored sigh then sat up abruptly.

"Will you put a sock in it, Little Fire Head! No one asked for your two cents!" he snapped. Everyone else looked surprised by the unusual insult.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Anubis shrieked.

"There's three Mutant Warlords and three of us. We alone should be able to handle them without having –you- come with us," Dais sneered.

"Technically I am still leader of the Warlords!"

"Bah, I never understood why Talpa designated you leader. I had more victories than you, I would have done better."

"None of you were fit to lead! Dais, you wasted so much time on your 'elaborate schemes', yet you always failed. Cale, you cowered behind your shadows and obsessed about Sage too much. And _you_ Sehkmet!" Sehk blinked when Anubis jabbed a finger in his direction. "Every time Talpa told you to 'capture' someone you took it to mean 'mangle and maim so badly they'd go comatose'!"

"Oh yeah! Well #$! you!" Sehkmet stood up and stepped infront of Anubis.

"Well #$! you back!" Anubis leaned forward, bringing his face inches from Sehk's.

"Well #$! you harder!!" Now they all but butted heads, glaring at each other intensely. Mia tried to intervene and placed gentle hands on their shoulders.

"Now guys, now's not the time. Lets just settle down and let cooler heads-"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!" Anubis and Sehkmet yelled at Mia simultaneously, who yelped and stepped back. The bickering between the two warlords continued.

"….Were…were they always like that?" Ryo asked.

"Oh yeah," Dais muttered.

"Yup," Cale nodded. "You have no idea how badly we narfed on each other back during the Wars."

"'Narfed'?" Sage raised an eyebrow. Rowen and Cye watched Anubis and Sehkmet toss insults back and forth. Kento growled and stood up and walked towards the door.

"I've had enough of this…" he snarled.

"Whoa, Kento, where are you going?" Ryo demanded.

"Look, Ryo, I respect what you're trying to do here, but I think we can do better than this," Kento gestured to the Warlords. "We can handle the Mutant Warlords ourselves."

"We already tried that, in case you haven't noticed, and look where that got us!"

"Maybe if we had attended the battle properly prepared," Sage stated coldly.

"And maybe if you were the warrior you're supposed to be, you wouldn't be needing our help," Dais commented. Kento paused in the doorway and looked over his shoulder.

"What?" he growled and narrowed his eyes. Dais placed his hands on his knees and stood up slowly, taking a deep breath and closing his eye.

"I'm saying the rocks you draw your powers from would make better fighters than you," he commented smoothly. Ryo glanced at him, appalled by the insult.

"That does it! You want to start something, Dais! I can take you with one hand tied behind my back!!" Kento challenged and inadvertently clenched his injured hand, wincing from the flaring of pain it caused.

"You couldn't even beat me with both back in the Wars!"

"Guys! Please, I didn't bring you here to start a fight, we just-" Ryo began.

"I agree with Kento. We can't fully trust the Warlords. Yeah, they helped us in the final battle, but only because Talpa betrayed them," Rowen said from where he lay.

"We believed in the Dynasty's ideals as much as you believe in yours!" Cale snapped and jumped to his feet. All of a sudden they were all standing up, quarreling violently. Kayura and Mia tried their best to mediate and soothe hot tempers, but things were quickly getting out of hand. Ryo shouted above the rest, trying vainly to get the situation back under control, only to have his pleas drowned out by a fresh round of arguments. Kento's anger threatened to boil over into an all out fight with Dais, and Cye struggled to keep his friend restrained. Dais didn't help, making snide remarks about the Ronin of Hardrock. Rowen, Sage, and Cale were locked in a heated debate and Anubis and Sehkmet hadn't budged from their glaring contest.

"-**THIS IS NO TIME FOR SUCH PETTY ARGUMENTS!!!-"** a deep voice boomed. The arguments died down when each the Ronin recognized the voice as being not of their own. The room went quiet and Ronin and Warlord glanced about, uncertain.

"Blackblaze?" Ryo saw the tiger standing by the doorway. The Nether tiger had his back arched, hair on end, and growled deeply. At first Ryo thought he sensed some threat from the Warlords, but then the tiger's armor started to glow, followed by his entire body. Blackblaze snarled as the glow brightened, changing hue into gold. The humans in the room watched in awe as the glowing form reared back on its hind legs. The arms stretched out and the paws changed into human-like hands, fingers still thick and furry and claws poking out of the tips. The legs and arms lengthened and flesh rippled as muscle swelled. The shoulders moved back and the spine straightened then curved. The armor creaked as it adjusted to the new form.

Blackblaze stood nearly ten feet tall now, and while he still retained feline features, his body had a more human build. He shifted his weight on his hind legs and stretched his thick forearms. He shook his head then opened his golden eyes.

"Blackblaze?!" Ryo exclaimed, startled at the sudden transformation. Blackblaze craned his head around and looked down at the Ronin Leader.

"Master?" he replied in a deep rumbling voice.

"How'd you-what the-"

"This is a power that was," Blackblaze paused for a moment, eyes narrowing and upper lip curling slightly. "Bestowed upon me centuries ago. I have chosen to keep it hidden, until now." The tiger took a step towards him and stood to his full height. "I will contact Pharaohn and issue a formal challenge. He and I have unfinished business, and it is only fitting to dispose of him and his pet Warlords in the same battle. I will lead the Warlords to the battlefield," he said matter-of-factly, and cast a glare at Dais and Anubis, silencing any objection they had in mind. He then turned around to the doorway and lifted one paw/hand, extending a single claw. The claw seemed to pierce the air and he pulled downward, slicing through the air and creating a large glowing tear. Blackblaze moved his finger to either side, nudging the tear wider and wider until it spanned the length of a TV screen. The face of Pharaohn appeared in the small swirling portal.

"Why, Blackblaze! I am surprised that you have deigned to contact me! Even further surprised that you have decided to use my little…gift," he said elegantly.

"Can the formalities! Myself and the Ronin Warriors wish to battle your Night Warlords." Blackblaze waved his palm over the portal and the image of a landscape appeared. "This will be the arena. Be there tomorrow night when the moon is at its peak."

"The Ronin Warriors? Challenge me? And the Night Warlords! Oh ho! If they wish to let their overconfidence get the better of them again, then so be it! My warlords defeated those pathetic Ronin whelps easily. Even the mighty Lady Ronin fared poorly against their superior might. Come then! Come to the battlefield. We will be waiting…" Pharaohn sneered and the image vanished. The tear sealed up, leaving no trace.

"Wait, you can't be serious. You told him the Ronin Warriors would fight. We're in no condition to fight so soon," Rowen protested. Blackblaze shook his head.

"I wasn't referring to the six of you. I was referring to them," he stated and pointed at the Warlords, who blinked in surprise.

"Ronin Warriors? Us?" Dais raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"That is what you are, is it not? A Ronin Warrior has no master but himself, his beliefs, and his heart. You four are Ronin Warriors now, like it or not, and you will come to the battle with me." Blackblaze turned to the side then glanced back at them. "Assuming you retain your fighting skills since the Wars."

"We still train," Cale muttered.

"I'll go with you," Ryo spoke up. Blackblaze and the older Ronin looked at him. "I'm the only one that didn't get mutilated out there. I owe it to the guys to finish the fight!"

"Let us handle this. Blackblaze said we're Ronin Warriors, time we start acting like them," Sehkmet said enthusiastically. Ryo relented and folded his arms over his chest.

"There'll be other days to fight. Tomorrow is ours. Let us rest tonight and prepare. Pharaohn and his ilk will not have long to celebrate…" Blackblaze sneered.

After a quick empowering breakfast, the four elder Ronin and Blackblaze trekked off into the countryside. Blackblaze led the group, constantly looking from side to side and testing the air with his nose and whiskers.

"So where are we going again?" Cale asked. He wore full armor, as did the others, but had retracted his face plate, probably for the first time in centuries.

"The cliffs where Ryo and Lord Sabrestryke fought, as well as where I defeated Whiteblaze," Blackblaze said with a grin.

"Ah….so…there, ah, some history between you and Pharaohn?" Cale asked, trying to be conversational. Blackblaze growled, but not at him.

"Indeed…he and Sabrestryke were at odds long ago. Pharaohn…altered me, against the wishes of my master, and Sabrestryke loathed him for it. It was a grudge my late master never fulfilled, but I have decided to end this last fight. What better way to extract revenge for myself and my late master than by striking down Pharaohn and his vaunted monstrosities," Blackblaze bared his teeth in a cheerful grin.

"But…doesn't that make you one of Pharaohn's tainted creations?" Cale queried and cocked his head to the side. Blackblaze looked over his shoulder and snarled at him. Cale squeaked and cringed slightly. Blackblaze snorted and returned his gaze to the front. He tried to focus his senses again but his sensitive hearing caught wind of the furious exchange of insults between Anubis and Dais. He tried to block it out, but their bickering sounded so juvenile. He could even smell the tension…

"rrrrrRRRAAAAGH!!" Blackblaze roared and sprang up into the air, sailing over Cale and Sehkmet and landing infront of the two arguing Ronin. They froze in place as Blackblaze splayed his claws and held a hand up to their faces. "THAT IS ENOUGH! Stop your incessant quarreling this instant! Ryo called upon you for aid against a common enemy, and you will fight united in your cause. Discard your past differences or so help me I will tear each of your faces off and switch them!" Blackblaze reinforced the threat by bringing his claws so close they touched the skin on Dais and Anubis' faces. Dais bit his lip and Anubis had his lips drawn tight. Blackblaze left it at that and turned back around, walking past Cale and Sehk to retake his position. While the two continued to eye each other with dislike, they remained quiet for the remainder of the trip.

Blackblaze paused when he recognized the terrain. The others halted behind him and scanned the thick forest. "This area was nearly obliterated in Ryo and Sabrestryke's final battle. As a cut in flesh covers itself, so too does the Earth hide her scars." Blackblaze tilted his head back and sniffed the air slightly. "They are near. We shall wait here."

"We won't have to wait for long. Look," Cale pointed his claw at a high ridge.

"You should have been more specific when you said 'Ronin Warrior'. I had no idea that you would bring the traitorous Dark Warlords," Pharaohn chuckled.

"Ex-Dark Warlords, and FYI, we _are_ Ronin Warriors!" Sehkmet shot back. Chaizar, Balthazar, and Scar wore their beast guises, and eyed the elder Ronin hungrily.

"You and I will do battle Pharaohn! I leave your beasts to fight the Ronin!"

"Very well then, traitors. We will beat you within a breath of dying before delivering you to Dygra for proper judgment and execution. Attack!" Pharaohn drew out his heavy kopesh sword and pointed it at the Ronin. The Mutant Warlords bounded towards them, snarling menacingly and hungry for battle. Blackblaze sprang past them to meet Pharaohn on his cliff. Anubis lashed with his chain and snagged Balthazar before the serpent man had time to react. He swung him to the side and released him, sending him skidding on the ground before he came to a stop infront of Sehkmet.

"There you go, Sehkmet. You two should have a nice chat." Balthazar shook his head and craned his neck up to see Sehkmet standing before him with two of his six Snake Fang Swords drawn. Sehkmet's eyes and grin widened wickedly.

"I'll take care of the alligator thing!" Cale hollered.

"Dais and I have dibs on the cat!" Anubis shouted. Dais, on the other hand, looked annoyed by the sudden decision, but nonetheless drew out his extensors.

"You were foolish to challenge me, you stupid feline. The old Warlords have lost their touch. They are no match for my Night Warlords!" Pharaohn declared.

"Mutants! They are Mutant Warlords! Foul scum spawned from the filth of your dark putrid cauldron! Sabrestryke should have –**killed**- you when he found that you were experimenting on me!" Blackblaze cried and drew out the re-forged Soul Swords and slashed. Pharaohn blocked and the two glared at each other through crossed blades.

"The power I gave you made you stronger, better than any mere cat. So too are my Warlords empowered!" Pharaohn countered and leapt back.

"You have polluted them! Corrupted their very souls and turned them into monsters! True strength comes from within, from the warrior spirit! Sabrestryke believe in that till the end, as do I! These swords you see were shattered once, but were remade and filled with the true warrior spirit. I will show it to you, now Pharaohn! And this cursed form you have given me will be the instrument of your undoing!"

"What is the definition of a monster, Blackblaze? An unusual creature? A wicked man devoid of compassion or remorse? A Guardian Monster form is merely an alternate form one can change into to become stronger. The Night Warlords, by all means are human."

"Anyone or thing that willingly serves the Dynasty is no longer human!" Blackblaze growled and lashed out with his leg, kicking Pharaohn in the abdomen and etching three shallow scratches in the muscle. "As far as the former Warlords, they are much stronger now than they ever were serving the Dynasty. Their skill has not waned. It has improved," Blackblaze said and glanced at the elder Ronin.

"You once told me you would teach me how to be a better fighter. Are you going to give me that lesson now?" Chaizar rumbled tauntingly.

"If that is your wish. Lesson 1:" Anubis ducked and rolled back to avoid a swipe from the lion-man. Dais attacked from behind, slashing Chaizar's back with his extensor blades, scoring the armor and skin. "Watch your back. Lesson 2: Keep your guard!" Anubis crouched and dove between Chaizar's legs, rolling to a stop and whirling around. He reached over and grabbed Chaizar's lion tail, yanking it sharply. As Chaizar turned to face him, Dais smacked him in the side of his head with his morning star. "Lesson 3: Always have a friend you can count on to back you up," Anubis said and glanced at Dais.

"Oh, so _now_ you get chummy with me?" Dais snapped. Chaizar shook his head and growled, baring his teeth and snarling in rage. He pulled his arm back and slashed at Anubis. Anubis coiled his weapon and hung it at his waist and ducked.

"Is that all you can do, impatient whelp? Growl and snarl? Why don't you say something, or cat got your tongue?" Anubis suddenly jumped up and pushed Chaizar's mouth open with the heel of his hand. He reached inside Chaizar's gaping maw, pulled his tongue out a couple feet, released, and let it snap back inside. Chaizar staggered back and clamped both hands over his mouth, growling angrily.

"Anubis?!" Anubis glanced at Dais, who stared at him wide eyed. "By the gods, what has gotten into you! You're acting like a five-year old!"

"I know! It feels good!" Anubis replied. Chaizar staggered towards him and lunged again. Anubis dodged and delivered a powerful uppercut to his chin. "You want some? You want some! Huh! Come and get some!" Anubis leaned back and spun around out of range. "Heeeere kitty kitty kitty!" he taunted and waggled his fingers under Chaizar's chin. Chaizar swiped wildly but Anubis jumped back and bashed him on the top of his head with both hands clasped together. Then he reached over and placed a finger on Chaizar's chest. "Hey, what's this?" Chaizar looked down and blinked stupidly, but Anubis punched him in the jaw again.

Dais stood by and watched, appalled by Anubis' behavior. "Uhh…Anubis, did you by any chance have coffee this morning?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Anubis replied calmly and swayed from side to side.

"How much?"

"Umm…bout half a pot," Anubis said and smashed Chaizar on top of his head again.

"Ohh…well, that explains everything…" Dais continued to observe as Anubis whirled around and slammed Chaizar in the gut with the spikes on his gauntlet. Then he jumped up, smashed Chaizar in the head with his fists, and at the same time kneed him in the chin. Anubis sprang back to land next to Dais but kept bouncing up and down on his toes.

"My hands are getting sore," he complained then drew out his weapon. "Let's heat things up, shall we?" Chaizar gasped when he saw the sharp blade. "You hold down the fort here, I'm going to go see if the others need assistance." Anubis suddenly jumped away and ran towards Sehkmet. Dais' jaw dropped but he had to bring up his nunchucks to block a blow from Chaizar.

"Anubis you son of a-!"

Anubis stopped a distance away from where Sehkmet and Balthazar fought. "Buzz off, Anubis! I can take care of myself!" Sehkmet shouted and swung his blades at Balthazar rapidly, firing off a series of reddish-orange energy streaks. Each time a streak made contact with Balthazar, the skin and armor it touched peeled and burned. Balthazar tried to shoot venom sprays from his fangs, but being the Warrior of Venom, the fluid sprinkled harmlessly off Sehkmet's armor. Sehkmet pushed the tips of two of his swords into the ground then flicked upward, sending a surge of pinkish mist barreling towards Balthazar. The snake-man howled as the mist tossed him back against a cliff. Sehkmet grinned wildly and began moving his arms quickly, so fast it appeared as if he had multiple arms, and each blade left a orange light trail as it moved through the air.

_Hrm…I'd forgotten how fast he was…_ "I guess you're okay on your own," Anubis muttered and sprang over to where Cale battled Scar. Cale seemed to be having difficulty getting in any good shots, as the crocodile-man used his tail to swat him back. "Cale, go take care of Chaizar. Dais and I will finish here," Anubis offered.

"Bah, fine!" Cale jumped away and headed towards Chaizar.

"Dais! Get your lazy carcass over here!" Anubis yelled. Dais lashed Chaizar in the muzzle with his morning star and looked up when he heard Anubis call. He jumped away grumbling and joined Anubis as he uncoiled his chain and lashed at the crocodile.

Chaizar's eyes fluttered open and he stood up shakily. His muzzle felt all but broken and several bruises darkened the skin under his fur. He turned around and gasped when he saw Cale standing there, sword drawn and claws splayed. "Woof woof," Cale taunted.

Scar swung his tail at Dais, but Anubis snagged it and held it steady. Dais pummeled him in the snout with his nunchucks and managed to shatter several of Scar's teeth. Scar didn't look the least bit worried and reached back and grabbed Anubis' chain, shaking it roughly and shrugging it off his tail. Anubis yelped as the crocodile-man yanked him around and tossed him away, leaving Dais alone to face him. Scar whirled around and bashed Dais in the side, knocking him down. Dais clutched his ribs and tried to catch his breath but looked up when he saw Scar's shadow looming over him. Scar opened his jaws wide, and saliva dripped down from his teeth onto Dais' armor.

Suddenly a black chain looped around Scar's head and into his mouth. Anubis sprang up onto Scar's shoulders and tugged up on the chain. Dais scrambled out from under Scar and began beating at Scar's jaw with his morning star. Scar rolled his eyes up at Anubis and hissed angrily. He bit down on the chain, severing it easily, then shrugged his shoulders, shaking Anubis off. Anubis jumped back in time to avoid the thick tail and somersaulted back to land beside Dais.

"Dais, you know those elaborate schemes I always ragged on you about?"  
"Yeah, why?"

"Got one for this fight?"  
"The coffee's wearing off, isn't it?"

"Oooh yeah."

"Well," Dais leaned over and whispered something to Anubis, who nodded every other moment. Scar stalked towards them, mouth open and hissing. Anubis nodded enthusiastically one last time before making a sudden dash towards Scar. While he distracted him, Dais ran behind Scar, took a running head start up his tail and back then jumped onto Scar's nose. He jumped up once and came down hard, then jumped up again like a diver, only he sprang high into the air.

Scar let out a loud gurgling hiss and looked up but flinched when Dais' extensor blades rained down all around him, caging him in. Scar raised his arms to bat them aside, but suddenly the world shifted out of focus. "You fool Dais, you think your cheap parlor tricks can fool me?" he cried and whirled around.

"Do I look like a parlor trick to you?" Anubis' voice echoed seemingly from above. Scar looked up and gasped when he saw himself on the bluish armor of Anubis' thighs. Anubis himself towered high above him nearly eighty feet tall. Anubis grinned and swung his hand over and curled his fingers, preparing to flick Scar off. Scar stood there, shaking, until reality hit him face first as Anubis delivered a mighty uppercut that sent Scar up into the air then crashing back to the ground several feet away.

Anubis landed on his feet then grabbed his wrist. "Wooow…I think that one did it…uh, Dais? I seem to have put my arm out of commission, want to finish up?"

"As long as you watch my back," Dais snickered in reply.

Blackblaze and Pharaohn's battle never left the cliff, but managed to open up fresh wounds in the forested area. A blow from the pommel of Pharaohn's sword sent Blackblaze skidding back several feet. He charged and raised his sword, ready to end the fight. Blackblaze rolled to the side and sprang to his feet quickly then slashed up. The giant dodged, but when he stood back up and turned to face Blackblaze, the top half of his crown slid to the side and tumbled off, landing on the ground.

"Mangy beast! How dare you defile my crown! I am king of beast and man!"

"You call that a crown? Looked more like a bowling pin," Blackblaze smirked and wrinkled his nose. Pharaohn roared and lunged, but Blackblaze ducked quickly and crouched on all fours. When Pharaohn pulled his arm back to ready another strike, Blackblaze pounced and threw his body onto Pharaohn's shoulder. He dug his foot claws into Pharaohn's chest and latched onto his shoulders with his hands. He then pulled his head back and bit down on the giant's neck, like a predatory cat seizing its prey. Pharaohn staggered back, nearly thrown off balance by Blackblaze's weight. He managed to steady himself then punched Blackblaze in the gut, throwing him off. Blackblaze landed on his feet and spat several times then wiped his hand on his arm.

"You have drawn blood! You shall pay for that!"

"I think I already did, with that rancid ichor you call blood. I'll have to forget about devouring you and just settle for beating you senseless," Blackblaze growled and sputtered again. Bluish-black fluid stained his teeth.

"I created you in that form and I can unmake you!" Pharaohn declared and swept his hand infront of him. The ground at his feet broke and a tower shield as high as he stood rose up. Blackblaze drew the Soul Swords back out and lunged.

"Not in this lifetime!" he howled and began hacking and slashing furiously. The lacquered wood began cracking under Blackblaze's assault. "You can't hide anymore, Pharaohn! You will pay for your crimes against me and my masters!"

Blackblaze crouched infront of Pharaohn then leapt back. Pharaohn lowered his shield, thinking the tiger had decided to retreat. Blackblaze held the Soul Swords out to the side and the earth began shuddering slightly, sending dirt and rock skittering.

Cale ducked down under Chaizar's impatient attack and plunged his claw blades into his stomach. Chaizar choked and gurgled and twisted to the side so suddenly the blades snapped off and remained stuck in his abdomen. Cale pulled his arm back and watched Chaizar collapse, dizzy from pain. He looked up when he saw Blackblaze gathering energy. Balthazar looked almost dead on his feet after Sehkmet's brutal assault. Sehkmet slowed his movement and turned around when he heard an echoing growl. Scar's scaled body looked a great deal lumpier after Dais and Anubis' efforts. The two Ronin paused and looked over their shoulder at Blackblaze as golden energy enveloped his body.

"TIGER BITE FURY!!!" Blackblaze's form swelled into that of a giant golden tiger, paws outstretched, teeth bared, and claws unsheathed. The immense avatar slammed into Pharaohn, light washing over him and scorching his blue skin.

Pharaohn's smoking body fell to the ground after being thrown high into the air. Blisters covered his skin and his armor smoked and curled at the edges from where it still burned. His shattered sword fell a few feet away, followed by the splinters of his ornate shield. He lifted himself on hands and knees and looked up at Blackblaze.

"I…I am king…of beast…and man…I will not be…defeated!" he croaked. Blackblaze sheathed the Soul Swords and fell down to all fours.

"And I am the King of Cats, and a very efficient predator," Blackblaze stated and wiggled his hips, tensing for a pounce. Pharaohn glanced at the Night Warlords. Balthazar looked ready to topple over from a breath. Scar's snout looked beyond bloody and broken. Chaizar managed to pull the blades out of his gut and let the bloody metal shards fall onto the ground. Blood trickled out of the wounds, soaking his armor and fur.

"Night Warlords! Retreat! We will continue this another time," Pharaohn shouted. The warlords vanished into pillars of energy that faded quickly. Pharaohn glared at Blackblaze, seething with hatred. "You haven't seen the last of me, insolent feline."

"I beg to differ; This is the last you will see of me. Ever, because you will be dead before we ever meet again," Blackblaze predicted. Pharaohn narrowed his eyes before vanishing in a brilliant flare. The night breeze wafted through Blackblaze's fur as he stood and peered up at the sky. Then he bunched up his shoulders and arched his back, throwing his head back and opening his jaws wide, baring his teeth at the moon. A tremendous roar of victory echoed through the area, followed by another, and another, eventually joined by the lesser sounding triumphant whoops from the elder Ronin.

"We totally _dominated_ that battle! Those Mutant Warlords didn't have a chance against us!" Cale bragged.

"Just a small sip of the big dose of revenge yet to come, I'm sure," Dais commented.

"Glad to hear, as always. Thanks for coming through for us," Ryo complemented.

"Just being able to fight was the icing on the cake. It's been so long since we've experienced combat, it felt good!" Sehkmet turned around and plopped down on the sofa.

"If you ever have need of our _superior_ skill and experience, just ask."

"Don't push it," Ryo warned and rolled his eyes. Rowen chuckled from his sofa and Cye and Sage smirked. The Ronin paused in their celebration and watched Blackblaze as he staggered over to a large rug that Whiteblaze normally slept on. The white tiger himself watched warily as the black tiger stood there a few moments before slumping onto all fours and slowly reverting back to normal cat form. Blackblaze closed his eyes and sighed deeply before falling asleep. Whiteblaze looked quite annoyed that his spirit brother had decided to collapse on his favorite rug. Ryo rubbed his ears to comfort him.

"Blackblaze put up a hell of a fight. He'll need the rest," Sehkmet mentioned.

"I wasn't sure we could trust him this time, but guess he came through," Rowen said.

"If I've learned anything about Blackblaze, is that whatever his reasons and means, he always does the right thing." Ryo looked at the doorway when he heard shuffling.

"Hey, guys, shut the #$!up, I'm trying to get some #$!ing sleep," Tanya grumbled and had a hand over her forehead. She peered out from under her hand at Dais, Sehkmet, and Cale, blinked several times, then turned around and shuffled back to her room.

"…You sure _she's_ the new Lady Ronin?" Kayura asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty sure," Ryo nodded and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, believe it or not she could kick all nine of our asses," Anubis said.

"Whaaat? No way. After tonight I feel like nothing can kick my ass ever again!" Cale boasted and flexed his arms. The rest of the guys laughed heartily about that…

"I SAID SHUT THE FREAKING #$! UP!!" Tanya shrieked from her room down the hall. The nine of them shut their mouths quickly.

"I believe you now," Cale said to Ryo.

-------------------------------------------------

_Ronin Women….I don't know where the name came from…maybe it was something one of us made up, or something the guys said, but it fits…we are mortal women, normal girls who love a Ronin Warrior and fight evil as they do. They're so young, and it's as if they sacrifice happiness to protect those they care for. They deserve a night of fun. They won't stay young forever, they won't live forever, and as my ancestors said, live like there's no tomorrow. Tonight, I'll show them they can still fight evil and have fun on the side. This will be a night like no other. This will be a Halloween to remember!_

Next on Ronin Warriors: Aftermath

Halloween Night


	9. Halloween Night

Halloween Night

By Mardrena

"Allright, now repeat after me: 'Hey babe, wanna go for a drink?'" Black Hawk said carefully and drew her hands through the air.

"Hey babe, wanna go for a drink?" Balthazar said slowly.

"Excellent! Now, say it again, only this time make it sound like you're half asleep."

"…Heyyy babe, wanna go for a drink?" Balthazar said and half-lidded his eyes and grinned, trying to look charming.

"Perfect! I told you guys I could help you on this," Black Hawk gloated. Scar snorted disdainfully and flipped through one of Black Hawk's magazines, pinching each page by the corner as if it were hot as he flipped them. He looked up when he heard fast footfalls.

"Everyone! I have wonderful news!!" Chaizar proclaimed and stopped to catch his breath. "I just found out that the Guardian is going to throw…a party." Scar and Balthazar blinked uncertainly. "And it is going…to totally…rock the house."

"So?" Scar sniffed and stood up.

"So?! This will be the perfect opportunity to infiltrate the Ronin's inner circle and take out that troublesome Guardian…and get in on some righteous snacks."

"Lemme guess: O'Connor's Annual Halloween Hootenanny?" Black Hawk asked.

"How'd you know?"

"She used to host it every year in high school back in the States. She'd invite all her friends from school, pretty much anyone could go."

"That particular night will provide an added advantage. All mortals do on Halloween is dress up in lavish costumes and eat candy and listen to loud music. They'll have no idea who we really are until it's too late!" Balthazar brought up.

"The Ronin will be especially cautious of doing battle in a civilian area. They'll be forced to hold back, but we won't," Scar added. Chaizar looked at Black Hawk.

"You wanna come with us? I'm sure Scar can fashion an illusion for you as a disguise" he asked softly. Black Hawk shook her head.

"Nah. As much as I'd relish the thought of spoiling Shannon's little party," Black Hawk narrowed her eyes and frowned. "She knows me too well. She'd recognize me, disguise or not, and I wouldn't want to blow your cover. Besides, I got my own plans for Halloween. I'll keep myself occupied." Chaizar looked a bit disappointed but nodded understandingly. "Just don't forget the things I've taught you. They'll be a lot of boys and girls there, so you'll have to know how to socially interact properly. It's a B.Y.O.B."

"What's B.Y.O.B. stand for?" Balthazar asked and blinked.

* * *

"It means Bring Your Own Boyfriend!" Shannon said proudly and pulled Sage close and hugged him tightly. Sage grunted softly and blushed.

"I thought that meant 'Bring Your Own Beer'," Anubis asked and glanced at the small orange card printed with Shannon's address and embossed with black spiders and bats.

"It does, but I don't do alcohol at my parties. It puts a damper on the fun," Shannon explained and squeezed Sage again. Sage "oofed" and grimaced.

"Why do you let her lord over you like that?" Anubis raised an eyebrow.

"I don't mind," Sage wheezed.

"It's because he's so polite," Shannon giggled and hugged him again. For a girl of her size she had quite a bit of strength. "Anywho, I'm inviting all of you guys. I asked Brianna and Roxi to come too. I know Tanya's not a people person, but she's more than welcome to come. Hey Sage, where's Ryo and the others?"

"They should be back from practice any time now," Sage replied and glanced at the door. Sure enough they heard the voices and footsteps of the other Ronin.

"Hey Shannon, what's up?" Ryo greeted as he powered down into casual wear.

"Shannon's hosting a Halloween party and she's inviting all of us," Sage explained.

"Do you guys even celebrate Halloween over here?" Shannon asked.

"Not the same way you do in the States," Rowen answered.

"Well, you can come in costume or plain clothes, your choice. There'll be lots of food-" Shannon shot a glance at Kento when she saw him almost salivate at the idea. "Music, old monster movies, no alcohol of course…"

"What about a karaoke machine? You can't have a party in Japan without one!"

"Oh jeez," Cye smacked his hand against his face when Kento brought that up.

"Hrm…I never thought about that…I suppose I could rent one," Shannon muttered and tapped a finger on her lip. Anubis huffed and flung the card onto the table.

"Count me out. Parties aren't my thing," he said and headed for the stairs.

"Whoa, wait Anubis! You should come. It'll be fun," Shannon argued.

"Yeah, just because you're over 400 years old doesn't mean you have to act your age. This is a chance for you to feel young and enjoy yourself," Ryo added.

"I had plenty of that when I fought the Mutant Warlords. I'm just not a partying person, Ryo. I appreciate the offer, Shannon, but I'll stay at home for the night," Anubis said firmly and continued up the stairs and disappeared into the den. Ryo sighed in exasperation and Shannon bit her lip before looking at the others.

"Well I imagine I can count on the rest of you to go. I can't imagine you get many chances to cut loose and enjoy yourselves."

"We've been to parties lots of times!" Rowen said defensively.

"Oh yeah? When was the last one you've been to?" Shannon queried. Rowen turned his gaze skyward and muttered to himself, trying to recall. Sage scratched behind his ear and Cye averted his gaze. Ryo looked unsure and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I went to one last month!" Kento brought up.

"I suppose that had nothing to do with the fact that you have an extended family the size of a small city," Ryo teased. The others had a good laugh about that while Kento grumbled that a party was a party regardless.

"So when does it start?" Rowen asked.

"October 31st, eight o'clock at night. My parents are going to a benefit dinner for the hospital, so I pretty much have the house to myself."

"Awesome! I know what I'm dressing up as!" Kento cheered and threw his arms into the air. He blinked when he suddenly found himself staring at Shannon's finger close to his nose, wondering how she got to here from where she stood by Sage so fast.

"Snack table is off limits to you. I'll only have enough for a certain amount of people, I don't want you to clean me out in five seconds," Shannon warned.

"That's no fair! I don't eat _that_ much!" Kento protested.

"Kento, a small European nation eats less than you," Sage snorted.

"You're just exaggerating-"

"No, he's right. See, I made this nifty chart the other day just to prove it," Everyone looked at Cye as he pulled a large white cardboard sheet from under the table and a thin baton from nowhere and held up the colorful pie chart for display. "This shows the daily food intake of each of us Ronin. This is Kento with 52," he began and pointed to the large orange area. "Rowen's second with a…frightening 25, followed by Ryo with 6, Sage and Anubis at 5, myself at 4 and lastly Tanya with 3, but she's a girl so she naturally doesn't eat much," Cye explained and shrugged dismissively.

"He's got you there," Rowen said to Kento, who huffed angrily.

* * *

The evening of the 31st, those that wanted to attend were making their final preparations. Ryo secured the plastic sword of his ancient warrior costume to his worn leather belt and tucked his wild black hair under the metal studded leather helmet he wore. Rowen set the long leather bullwhip in its hook on his belt and ran a finger along the brim of his dusty brown hat. He looked up and saw Sage coming down stairs dressed as a desert knight. Sage finished securing the clasp to his flowing white cape.

"Well, aren't we the ladies magnet?" Ryo teased.

"Hey, I dress for one woman only nowadays," Sage replied.

"Only because she'd squeeze you to death otherwise," Rowen joked.

"RARAAAAAGH!!" The three of them looked up when they saw a large green beast leap towards them. "I am the Scourge of Tokyo!!" Kento growled through the "mouth" of the bulky dinosaur costume. Then he grinned at them. "So, how do I look?"

"You look….fat," Ryo commented and grimaced.

"Scourge of the Fridge is more like it. Remember what Shannon said," Rowen reminded and poked Kento in the stomach. "No gorging for you tonight."

"Jeez Rowen, you're such a party pooper," Kento complained. "Hey Cye, where's your costume?" he asked as he saw Cye coming downstairs to join them.

"I'm wearing it," Cye answered, yet he only wore his beige jacket and green pants.

"You're going as a lawyer?" Ryo asked and raised an eyebrow. Cye rolled his eyes.

"NO! I'm a vampire, see?" Cye bared his teeth, displaying the glistening plastic fangs.

"I thought vampires wore tuxedos and capes," Kento commented.

"That's an old fashioned vampire. I'm a more modern one, you know, the kind of guy a lonely girl meets at the bar. He looks charming at first, offers her a drink, then takes her out to a dark area," Cye began calmly and closed his eyes. "Then he shows her what he's really like!" Cye opened his eyes and grinned nastily, baring his fangs.

"I say you need a cape. You still look like a lawyer."

"Guys, come on! I'm supposed to be a vile, blood-sucking creature of the night!" Cye argued and clenched his fists at his sides. Ryo and Kento exchanged glances.

"There a difference?" Ryo asked before he and Kento broke out laughing. Rowen chuckled and slapped his knee and Sage snickered quietly. Cye frowned and narrowed his eyes. He looked up when he saw Tanya approaching the group from behind, oddly enough wearing full Typhoon armor. She stopped close to Ryo.

"Hey Tanya, ready for tonight?" Cye asked and bared his fangs. Tanya took one look at him, squealed, and pounced onto Ryo, nearly causing him to collapse.

"Easy Tanya! You can't possibly be scared of him!" Ryo struggled to steady himself as Tanya clutched onto him for security, shuddering slightly.

"It's a lawyer," she whimpered. This time everyone else but Cye broke out laughing loudly. Cye looked quite grumpy and folded his arms over his chest.

"Keep it up guys, you'll see me turn into a _real_ monster," he growled threateningly. Ryo stopped laughing and looked at his sister, just now noticing she wore full armor.

"What are you in armor for? We're going to the party in a few minutes."

"This is my costume of course," Tanya stated calmly. Ryo all but dropped her but Tanya landed on her feet neatly rather than on her back.

"What?! NO! No way you're wearing your armor out in public!"

"Hardly anyone knows what the Lady Ronin looks like. No one will notice."

"_I'll_ notice! You're not going in armor," Ryo said firmly.

"You gonna stop me?" Tanya said warningly and placed her knuckles on her hips, meeting Ryo's angry blue gaze with her own bronze brown glare. The others watched the silent standoff for a few moments. Ryo nodded to the table.

"Leave your weapons."

"Whaaat?"

"Leave…your weapons. If you show up with real swords people will get suspicious."

"Oh fine! Jackass…" Tanya grumbled and began removing her armor's weapons; first the long scabbards that held the Swirlwind Swords, then the ones holding her Windblade Daggers. She disengaged both blade and grapple line launcher and tossed them on top of what looked like a huge pile of weapons that he other guys gawked at. Tanya pointed at them then put her hands on her hips again. Ryo gestured to her midsection.

"Your chakaram."

"It's on my back! No one'll see it!"

"Tanya-"

"Oh !$ you!!" Tanya shouted and flipped Ryo off to the face before whirling around and storming out the door angrily to wait by the car. Ryo watched her leave.

"Her attitude's gonna get her in trouble one of these days," he muttered, looking over his shoulder sharply when he heard Kento snicker. Kento stopped quickly and averted his gaze. Ryo looked around the dining room and frowned. "Where's Mia?"

"I'm here!" Mia jogged downstairs, dressed for work and carrying her book bag.

"Aren't you coming to the party with us?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't. I got called in for some late night work at the university. I'm too old for that kind of party anyway. You all enjoy yourselves, it's your night," Mia said and patted Ryo on the arm before going out the door. Ryo sighed in disappointment.

"Well…guess it's just the six of us going," he muttered and walked outside with the others. They'd be taking Sage's car, and while Kento argued with Rowen who'd have shotgun, Ryo looked towards the doorstep at Anubis, who leaned against the doorframe.

"You sure you don't wanna come? We won't be back for about five hours."

"I'll be fine," Anubis waved dismissively. "I'll have Whiteblaze to keep me company," Anubis jerked his thumb at the large tiger beside him.

"Your call," Ryo shrugged and took his seat. Anubis waved and closed the door.

"Man, this is gonna be a night we'll never forget!" Kento cheered.

* * *

"This'll be a night the Ronin will never forget!" Chaizar proclaimed as he fastened the gold bracers of his Egyptian-style armor on his wrists.

"You sure there was no alternative?" Scar complained and flexed his leather gloved hands, splaying the long blunt metal claws on the tips.

"That's the best way to disguise yourself," Balthazar shrugged. He also wore his Egyptian armor. "I'm told that character is a vicious murderer who preys on his victims' dreams, so it fits. At least people won't ask questions. It's a shame Black Hawk isn't coming with us, though. She'd relish seeing the Guardian draw her last breath."

"Yeah, but she said something about having 'family business' to take care of."

"You do realize if we fail in this, Dygra will punish us for going out without her approval," Scar warned.

"There's no way we'll fail! The plan is simple; lure the Ronin and their lady friends into a false sense of security. When they're comfortable around us, then we move in for the kill," Chaizar said and bared his teeth, the canines growing into fangs briefly.

* * *

Anubis sat on the sofa with his legs stretched over the cushions and back against the arm. He wore his reading glasses and thumbed through the pages of a large novel. Whiteblaze lay curled up on his favorite mat and napped quietly. Anubis paused in reading and looked up at the huge grandfather clock. It only read 8:30. He tried to refocus on his book but the estate seemed so quiet, and the clicking of the pendulum and clock hands so loud. He sighed and slapped the book shut and set it on the coffee table.

"I'm bored," Anubis muttered and swung his legs off the sofa and stood up. Whiteblaze roused in time to see Anubis leave the den. He rose to all fours and followed him downstairs into the kitchen. Anubis plucked a small note off the fridge door and picked up the phone and punched in a number. He leaned against the counter and played with the cord while he waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hello? Dais, is that you? It's me…Anubis, you moron!...You sound awful…It's only 8:30!...okay fine 8:33…You go to bed that early? Sheesh, and you say the modern world's made _me_ soft…Can you wake the others? I want the four of you to come to the estate…No, there isn't a Dynasty attack! Just haul your four-hundred-forty-one year-old ass down here!" Anubis jerked the phone away as Dais hung up abruptly after screaming several obscenities. He growled and set the phone back in its cradle. "I just hope they show up," Anubis grumbled and looked at where Whiteblaze stood, watching him. "It's just the other Ronin I'm calling! It's not like I'm inviting a pack of cheerleaders over, for Heaven's sake!" he reasoned then scratched his chin. "Although…I _could_…" he mused. Whiteblaze hummed deeply in concern.

* * *

"You could have at least had the presence of mind to pack your costume in the trunk _then_ put it on at the party instead of wearing that ghastly, bulky thing in the car!" Cye argued as he staggered out of the car and onto the sidewalk.

"Lay off! I didn't see you fussing at Tanya for wearing that pointy helmet of hers."

"I can stab you with it, you know," Tanya threatened as the six of them walked towards the door. Ryo reached out and rapped it with his knuckle.

"Hey-eey! You guys made it!" Shannon greeted enthusiastically and opened the door wide and stepped to the side. She wore light filmy robes and a gold crown on her head.

"Wow…this is a lot of people," Ryo remarked as he and the others stepped inside. More than twenty other young men and women occupied Shannon's house, either watching TV in one room or snacking on candy and dancing in another.

"Yup. Mostly interns and nurses I know from the hospital, but this is a party, not the ER, so feel free to have fun! WOO" Shannon pumped her fist into the air and called to the rest of the guests, who responded loudly in kind. Rowen's face lit up when he spotted Roxi among the crowd and sauntered over to her.

"Why hello there, Miss Oakley," he drawled and tipped his hat.

"Aww, you should have come as Wild Bill…but I do say, you make a damn sexy Indiana Jones," Roxi remarked and reached up and twirled Rowen's forelock with her finger. "You look so cute with your hair between your eyes," she giggled.

Cye spotted Britania hanging by the punch bowl and walked over to greet her. She wore a genie costume, with shiny charms and silky cloth over her legs and upper torso, leaving her slim tummy exposed. She blinked at Cye. "You dressed as a lawyer?"

"No, a vampire. See?" Cye brandished his fangs again.

"Oh, so you're a 90's vamp. That's cool!"

"Glad someone thinks so," Cye muttered gratefully.

"So who are you dressed as?" Sage asked Shannon.

"I am a Priestess of Delphi," Shannon said grandly and held her chin up high. "I am a warden of the future, oracle to kings and emperors and teller of omens. What about you? You supposed to be Lawrence of Arabia or something?"

"I never did see that movie…"

"I might have it here, my Dad's got a pretty extensive movie library," Shannon jerked her thumb at the den where a few guests watched old B-movie monster flicks.

"Some other time…" Sage waved and picked up a paper cup filled with punch.

Instead of joining the guests, Tanya stationed herself close to the stairs and braced one foot against the wall and leaned back and folded her arms over her chest. She looked like a sentinel, silent and brooding. Kento saw her and lumbered over.

"Hey Tanya, shouldn't be a wallflower. You'll miss all the fun," he teased. Tanya stared straight ahead from under the rim of her helmet. Kento bit his lip and leaned against the stair railing. "Um….you wanna watch a movie? They're showing some in the other room, if you're interested…" Tanya wasn't even blinking. Kento cautiously reached over and waved his hand infront of her face. Tanya still didn't move. Kento pulled his hand back and drummed his fingers on his stomach. "How bout a deal: I'll stop bugging you if you help me sneak some stuff from the snack table. I'll split it with ya, 50/50!" No answer. "Okay…since you're doing that whole 'I'm not here' thing, I guess I'll just stop talking to you…um…later," Kento mumbled sadly and walked off.

The Lady Ronin turned her head in his direction slowly when he turned to leave and narrowed her eyes before turning her gaze back to the front.

Ryo stood apart from the other guests. Everyone else had taken off and found something to enjoy, but he didn't really have anyone else to spend the night with, and Tanya didn't look like she wanted any company at the moment. He regretted Mia not coming. He'd found himself liking her more lately. She'd been the epitome of patience during all of their battles, and he liked how intelligent and calm she was. Ryo sighed heavily and looked around the room. He remembered Shannon had said something about movies and saw people seated on the sofa in the den. Ryo raised an eyebrow and hummed, remembering his long lost passion for cheesy monster flicks and walked towards the den. There was nothing else better to do anyway…

* * *

Anubis recoiled when he opened the door and saw Dais standing on the doorstep, Cale, Sehkmet, and Kayura behind him. It wasn't so much their quick arrival that surprised him, but rather Dais' fatigued bloodshot eye. "Wow…you look awful."

"Cut the crap, Anubis. Why'd you drag us over here?" Dais demanded gruffly.

"I invited you over because I could use the company," Anubis explained and stepped to the side and gestured inside. Kayura entered first, followed by the other three.

"You woke us from sleep after a 10 hour work shift just because you were lonely?" Cale sneered as he walked past.

"The other Ronin are at some party at Shannon's house, so it was either invite you, or spend five hours alone with the tiger," Anubis reasoned and pointed at Whiteblaze, who snorted, feeling offended. "And even I get tired of reading."

"I pity you," Dais muttered sarcastically.

"You didn't accompany the others?" Kayura asked and frowned. Anubis waved.

"Loud music and wild dancing isn't my idea of a party. Besides, having you all here can be our own party. I'll go pop some corn. Help yourselves to the TV upstairs."

"They have cable here? We don't," Sehkmet piped up. Anubis nodded and went into the kitchen while Sehkmet scampered upstairs quickly.

"Try not to blow up the microwave like Rowen!" Cale called.

"Hah! You heard that story too?" Anubis answered back and set the small packet on the glass plate and shut the door. He punched in the time and stood by the counter while the plate turned and the packet heated up, the buttered kernels inside exploding into fluffy white pieces. The timer beeped and Anubis opened the door and pulled out the bulging sack. "OW! Hothothothot!" Anubis hissed and bounced the bag up and down on his hands before flinging it onto the counter top.

"Use the damn potholders, idiot!!" Dais shouted from the other room. Anubis scowled and glanced at the doorway before fetching a large plastic bowl.

"I knew that…" he grumbled as he peeled the sack open and poured the popcorn into the bowl, pulling the still-hot corners with the cushioned squares. He opened the fridge and pulled out a six-pack of soda and started towards the dining room. He paused, remembering a very cunning trick Tanya had played on Cye a few days back. He grinned and cradled the popcorn bowl in his arm and held the six-pack by the rings with his fingers while he used his other hand to pull a can out and began shaking it as he walked upstairs. "I come bearing gifts," he said grandly and walked over to the coffee table and set the bowl and six-pack down. He handed Dais the can he held in his hand.

"Thanks…" Dais grumbled and accepted the can. Anubis remained a fair distance away, just to make sure he wasn't in the line of fire…

* * *

"So I haven't seen you before. You work at Shinasha Memorial?" Shannon asked the young man in the Egyptian armor.

"Nah, my friend does. He told me about the party and asked if I wanted to tag along," Chaizar replied and sipped something called "soda". It tasted sweet if sipped but tickled the throat if gulped. So far Shannon didn't give any indication she recognized him.

"That's cool. You been to medical school?"

"I only did two years, just enough for an entry-level position."

"Really? Where'd you go? Baylor or Rice?"

"Err…Baylor."

"That's awesome. You might wanna check out job postings at the complex sometime. We might have an opening later this year," Shannon offered cheerfully. Chaizar nodded and set his drink down. He moved his hand under the table and flexed his fingers, focusing on summoning his claws. Shannon stood up abruptly and looked over her shoulder and scowled. "Sorry, I gotta go. Just a sec," she said and stalked off to the other side of the room. Chaizar swore and his claws receded.

"HEY! I thought I told you not to touch any of the food here!" Shannon scolded when she saw Kento hunched over the large plastic tub full of water and apples. Kento stood up and turned towards her. "GEEEYAAAG!!" Shannon threw up her arm to shield her eyes and turned away when she saw Kento holding three huge red apples in his jaws.

"_Ph-thoo_" Kento spat the apples into his hands and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. "You said the snack table. You didn't say anything about the apple bob…"

"Oh my God, that was disgusting…" Shannon moaned.

"Yeah…I know… I used to be able to fit four but I guess I'm out of practice…"

"That wasn't what I meant! OOH! I warned you!"

"Well if you're that upset about them," Kento muttered and held out two apples over the basin. "I could just…put them back…"

"NO!! NO! NO NO! GO! SHOO!" Shannon shrieked and got behind Kento and shoved him by the shoulders. "Get away from here!" Kento walked off with his prizes, grinning, leaving a frustrated Shannon by the apple bob.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or sickened," Sage commented.

"Hey, you know what they say about apples," Kento chuckled and took almost the entire half of one apple in a single bite and gulped it down. Sage grimaced and shook his head but glanced at Kento when he heard him sneeze loudly. "Wow, someone's talking about me," Kento muttered and his body heaved as he sneezed again.

"It could have something to do with having your face in cold water for the past five minutes. Besides, that's an old superstition."

"Hey, Anubis says all superstitions have a grain of truth to them." Kento paused in taking a bite and sneezed again. "Damn...they're talking up a storm…"

"Who on earth would be talking about you?"

"Lots of people could."

"….Like?"

* * *

"Kento's stomach is _so_ big, when it rumbles it shows up in California as a 5.5 quake!" Cale said and broke out laughing. Sehkmet guffawed and slapped his knee.

"I got a better one! Kento's stomach is so big it holds an entire universe in its depths!" Sehkmet crowed. Anubis snickered and shook his head in amusement.

"Or how about this: Kento's stomach is so big, it's home to two warring factions, and whenever it rumbles it means the nations are attacking each other!"

"Good one!" The three elder Ronin had fun with their little game while Kayura tried to focus on the program she was watching. She looked up when she saw Dais return from taking a shower. He had a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Oh welcome back, Dais. Want to join us in our little match?" Cale asked. Dais ignored him and glared at Anubis.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?"

"Says you," Anubis snorted. "And I wouldn't sit down just yet. Mia's very particular about getting her furniture wet," he said just as Dais was about to sit down. Dais swore under his breath and walked back to the doorway and rubbed his hair with the towel. The five of them looked up when they heard the doorbell ring. "While you're up, could you answer that please?" Dais glared at Anubis icily. "The night air will help you dry faster."

Dais headed downstairs uttering several curses and slung the towel over his shoulder as he opened the door. He blinked when he saw three children in strange clothes standing on the doorstep holding colorful bags. "Trick or Treat!" the children said in unison.

"Um….there's some kids here!" Dais called upstairs.

"Give them candy!" Anubis answered back.

"From where?!"

"There's a bowl on the cabinet right there!" Dais looked behind the door and saw a small bowl full of wrapped treats. He picked it up and held it infront of him while he studied the children's costumes.

"Okay…so…what do we have here…I see a…space ranger…and a super hero…and you're supposed to be a…oni?..."

"I'm a Pokemon!!" the youngest child piped up. Dais smirked uneasily.

"Okay….well, here you go." Dais tossed a handful of candy in each child's sack.

"Wow! Thanks mister!!" The children ran off and Dais shut the door. He'd barely taken five steps when the doorbell rang again.

"Dais, answer that!" Anubis yelled. Dais clenched his teeth and snatched up the bowl and opened the door. There were two kids this time.

"Oh my…such interesting costumes you have," he began in a deadpan tone. "I wonder what you're supposed to be…wait, don't tell me. Here let me get a better look at you," Dais leaned down and reached up to his eye patch and flipped it up, exposing the empty socket. The children screamed in terror and ran down the walkway hysterically. Dais put the patch back down and chuckled to himself as he shut the door. No sooner did he set the bowl back on the cabinet did he hear furious knocking at the door. "Ugh…." He opened it and looked outside. "Now what?-"

_**POW!!**_

Cale looked up and blinked when he saw Dais stagger into the den, one hand clamped over his eye and the other extended and waving about, trying to feel where he was going. His hand found the arm of the sofa and he reached out and felt for an empty space, inadvertently groping Sehkmet, who protested loudly. Dais crawled over to the empty space between Sehkmet and Kayura and sat down.

"Don't…say….a word…." he growled and reached out for the last soda can, pressing it against his eye, which had begun to purple.

* * *

"Hey Ryo, havin' fun?" Kento asked as he leaned against the sofa Ryo shared with three other guys, who each took turns exchanging movie trivia and errors.

"I actually am, for once! We've been fighting so long lately I almost forgot what fun was like," the Ronin Leader admitted and sipped his soda.

"That's good to hear. Hey, can you tell me where Rowen went? He and Roxi vanished and I've been all over the house and can't find them. Then Shannon told me to look in the utility closet but when I knock all I hear are these weird sounds," Kento rattled off, oblivious as Ryo suddenly choked on his soda and pitched forward, gagging.

"GYAAGH!!" Ryo complained and pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt soda go up the wrong way. He squeezed his eyes shut to try and alleviate the chilling pain.

"You allright there, Ryo?" Kento asked belatedly.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Ryo blinked several times and rubbed the sides of his nose. "Just had some soda go into my brain…"

"That sounds painful…so what do you think Rowen's doing?"

"He's getting his shotgun polished," Ryo said solemnly and sipped his soda again.

"But Rowen doesn't have a shotgu-" Kento stopped abruptly and blinked, taking awhile to process what Ryo said. "Ohhhh….ohh hooo! Hee hee, man, I gotta tell Cye this," he giggled to himself and stepped away from the sofa.

"Cye's upstairs in the linen closet…with Brit," Ryo added.

"Damnit!!"

Chaizar surveyed the scene in the main room. Scar had gotten himself snarled up with a pair of young, beautiful girls who seemed to be fighting over him. They probably wouldn't be if they knew he wasn't wearing a costume… Balthazar looked like he was immersing himself too much into the playful atmosphere of the party. Chaizar debated taking him to one side and reminding him of the mission but spotted Shannon by the punchbowl filling new cups. No one else was nearby, all either in the movie room or dancing. Chaizar felt his fangs grow in anticipation and took a step towards Shannon.

He stopped when he found himself staring down into two angry bronze brown eyes. He blinked and tried to look innocent. "Uhh…Heeey sweetie! What's up?" he said drunkenly, trying to hide his nervousness. He'd seen the Lady Ronin in full armor, almost as if she knew of his plan, but she'd spent the past hour stationed by the bottom of the stairs against the wall and hadn't so much as looked his way.

"I know you," Tanya said stiffly. Chaizar drew his lips into a thin line then smiled.

"Ahh I dun know what you're talking about, lady. I'm jus here with my buddy-" Chaizar had his eyes closed and didn't see what hit him when he felt a searing pain in his crotch as something hit him with such force it actually lifted him off the floor an inch before he landed on his feet and staggered to one side. Tanya set her leg back down after kneeing him then reached up and grabbed his face by the cheeks, pushing his lips shut.

"It took me awhile to make sure, but I know you're Chaizar!"

"How'd ya know?" Chaizar managed. Tanya let go of him and he rubbed his cheeks.

"I remember what your face looked like from the first time I fought you, when I chopped your face plate off! I'm guessing the Freddy Krueger over there trying to get some is Scar, and the hyper-active bozo working the karaoke machine is Balthazar. Trying to get Shannon again? Or make things miserable for my brother too? You know, I started to think I was overreacting, but I had a feeling you Dynasty assholes would pull some crap like this. Well guess what; I was right! So why don't we cut the shit chat and I beat the solid crap out of you?" Tanya grabbed Chaizar's tunic and pulled back a fist.

Chaizar wasn't sure if it was admiration or anger he was feeling that the Lady Ronin had sniffed him out. He closed his eyes and started chuckling. Tanya tensed, ready to make a jack-o-lantern out of Chaizar's face. When Chaizar opened his eyes, they appeared yellow with slit-shaped pupils. "You have no idea what you're dealing with!" he gloated in a deep voice. His canines lengthened into deadly sharp fangs and his nails grew and thickened into sickle-shaped claws. Tanya took a step back as she watched fur sprout from Chaizar's flesh, his muscles swelling and pulling the loose Egyptian costume taut over his body. A long tufted tail grew from his lower back and lashed back and forth.

Shannon heard strange scuffling sounds from behind and turned around. She gasped and dropped a newly-filled cup, sending punch splattering over her slippers and the floor. Tanya stood between her and a towering lion-like beast in strange armor. The creature looked her way and snarled, taking a step towards her. Tanya back-flipped suddenly, bashing the beast in the chin with her feet. She landed neatly and slipped into a defensive crouch. The lion-man rubbed its chin and growled at the Lady Ronin.

"What?" Ryo turned around in his seat when he heard surprised shouts from the main room. His eyes widened when he saw Tanya facing off against a fully transformed Chaizar. "Mutant Warlords! Kento! Kento!! Go find Cye and Sage! I'll get Rowen!" Ryo ordered and sprang off the sofa, skirting the crowd and making for the stairs ahead of Kento. Kento ran past him for the main bedrooms and Ryo stopped infront of the utility closet and rapped his knuckles against the door quickly. "Rowen!! Rowen, come out, we got trouble out here! The Mutant Warlords are literally trying to crash the party!"

Ryo paused mid-knock when the door opened suddenly. He raised an eyebrow in surprise, not from seeing Rowen and Roxi close together, but rather from seeing their hats were switched around and Rowen's shirt was un-buttoned half way. Ryo glanced from Roxi to Rowen several times then placed his fingers on his brow.

"I'm not gonna ask…" Rowena and Roxi glanced at each other then hurriedly switched their hats. "We need you out here. Chaizar's fixin' to huff and puff and blow the whole house down," Ryo looked at Rowen and jerked a thumb towards the stairs down.

"I gotta go," Rowen told Roxi and slipped out into the hall.

"Be careful!" Roxi warned as Rowen and Ryo dashed downstairs and headed for the door to the back yard. Cye was just behind them when something smacked him in the side and into some cabinet doors.

"Where do you think _you're_ going, Torrent!!" A transformed Balthazar hissed and reached for Cye's neck. Cye regained focus in time to see the cobra-like Warlord looming over him. He narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth, letting out the angriest growl he could muster. "EEE! He's turned into a monster!!" Balthazar yelped girlishly and ran into the main room. Cye smirked in triumph. "He's become a lawyer!" Cye scowled and frowned, annoyed.

"Wow! Cool costumes!" an ignorant guest complemented Scar. The crocodilian Warlord glanced at him out the corner of his eye and sent the hapless zombie crashing into the wall with a flick of his thick, scaled tail. Now all three Warlords surrounded the Lady Ronin. Balthazar hissed and displayed his thin, sharp fangs, dripping with caustic venom. Chaizar took another step towards Tanya, purring with delight.

"Party's over for you three!" Chaizar paused and looked behind him and gasped when he saw Ryo and the other Ronin Warriors, in full Battle Armor, weapons drawn and ready. Rowen put an arrow to the string and Sage's blade glowed faintly. Tanya grinned and reached behind her to fetch her own weapons.

"Whoa, time out!!" Shannon hollered from the side. "If you're gonna fight, take it outside!" she ordered. Scar and Balthazar exchanged confused glances.

"You can't tell us what to do, puny mortal!" Chaizar rumbled. Shannon raised an eyebrow in challenge and pulled the Ronin Cross out from under her robes. She closed her fist around it and bright blue light erupted from between her fingers. In an instant, the three Warlords and five Ronin were out on the street.

"Yeah, you don't wanna argue with an O'Connor," Sage advised. Back inside the house, though, Tanya pawed the empty air behind her back several moments before she realized her swords weren't there. She'd forgotten in the hour or so she'd been doing watch duty, but her face twisted into a mask of rage when she at last remembered why she didn't have her weapons. She let out a furious growl and stalked towards the door.

"Are you such big jerks that you can't let us enjoy a good night out?" Ryo demanded.

"As long as you draw breath, we won't give you a moment's rest!" Chaizar declared.

"Yeah! You don't deserve to go to a hot party with cute chicks and listen to happenin' music and snack till you start puking in the toilet!" Balthazar hissed. Scar looked at him.

"What he said," he rumbled and pointed at Balthazar then looked back at the Ronin.

"Man, what a way to ruin a perfectly good party. Things were going just fine until the Mutant Warlords showed up," Kento grumbled under his breath. Chaizar's ears went up.

"What? Where do you get off calling us 'Mutant'! That's offensive!"

"Well what else are we supposed to call you?"

"We're still the Night Warlords!"

"No…that's too nice a name for you all," Sage disagreed and shook his head.

"We can call them Butt-ugly Warlords!" Kento piped up.

"How about Physically-Challenged Warlords?" Cye suggested.

"Visually Un-appealing Warlords?" Sage stroked his chin.

"Beast Warlords?" Rowen added. Ryo shook his head and shrugged.

"Face it. You're the Mutant Warlords now. It sticks."

"Why you!" Chaizar growled and took a step towards Ryo. Ryo readied himself as the Warlords moved out to attack. This time the Ronin were prepared and wore their armors, but being in such a densely populated neighborhood severely handicapped them…

"-**RYOOOOOOO**-!!!" Ryo looked up when he heard the high-pitched shriek. Even Chaizar stopped stalking towards him and turned to the side, surprised to see the Lady Ronin walking down the path to the sidewalk. She walked right past Chaizar and stopped infront of Ryo and pointed a finger at his chest. "RYO YOU BRAIN-DEAD RETARDED-ASS SON OF A-"

Ryo's eyes popped wide open upon hearing the stream of words coming out of his sister's mouth. Balthazar stood frozen in place, mouth wide and fangs bared, and glanced at the Lady Ronin. Cye, also stock still with his trident raised and braced against the fangs, looked over his shoulder, mouth in a tight "o" of shock. Rowen had paused in drawing back on the bowstring and the arrow started to slip out of his fingers. Sage had pounced onto Scar's back and slipped his sword between the crocodile's jaws and started to pull up. He stopped when he heard Tanya shrieking at the top of her lungs. Scar had begun hissing in anger but went quiet and raised a thick eyebrow. Kento stood close to Rowen and watched wide eyed at the sight of Tanya jabbing her finger at Ryo's chest repeatedly, other hand clenched tight at her side and shaking.

"MOTHER censored ING PIECE OF censored AND censored , YOU censored ING censored censored ," Tanya continued her furious verbal rampage. Ryo blinked stupidly, no longer sure if what he heard were actual words, but the rage behind them alone gave them weight. He glanced to the side at Rowen, raised an eyebrow and slowly pointed a finger at Tanya. "YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Tanya grabbed him by the mouth and pulled his face back forward then let go. "YOU censored censored censored !!!" Tanya continued raging. By now the party guests had crowded around the windows and watched the goings on excitedly.

"Man! She is really opening up both barrels on him," Roxi commented.

"I'll say…" Shannon muttered.

"Hey Rowen, what's a censored ?" Kento asked. Rowen's mouth hung open and his bow started to slip out of his grip.

"I ain't touchin' that with a thirty-foot pole," he at last said. Ryo stared at his sister, completely numbed. Chaizar shifted in place behind her then reached towards her.

"Hey, Lady Ronin? Do you mind, we're trying to-" he tapped her on the shoulder plate but recoiled when Tanya whirled on him.

"STAY OUT OF THIS YOU WALKING censored censored HAIRBALL!! AND -**YOU**-! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET YOU censored censored censored ," Tanya turned back to Ryo and continued screaming and pointing.

"What's going on?" Britania squeezed through the crowd and stood beside Shannon.

"Oh…nothing much…just Tanya giving Ryo a Wildfire-sized reaming…"

"We need to get a hold of Anubis, he's back at the estate," Roxi said.

"I'll call him!" Britania chirped and wormed back through the crowd and into the kitchen. Roxi and Shannon turned their attention back to outside.

"I'd sure hate to be on the receiving end of that," Roxi drawled.

"AND censored AND censored !" Ryo came to his senses when he realized A: Tanya wasn't going to run out of breath anytime soon, and B: he seriously doubted anything she was saying was a real curse word.

"WHOA! Whoa! Tanya! Stop! Stop!" Ryo shouted and held up his hands. Tanya paused and seethed at him. "Look, you can chew me out as _much_ as you want after this, but right now?" he pointed at Chaizar and the other Mutant Warlords. Tanya looked at them and growled, reaching behind her back and drawing out her chakaram halves.

"oooh you censored sucking petting zoo rejects! They'll be debating whether to send you to the hospital or the censored vet after _I_'m through with you!!" Tanya snarled and joined the halves and hurled the weapon. With that, the fight resumed.

"We gotta buy time for Anubis to come. Roxi, you got a gun with you?"

"Uhh…no," Roxi said quietly. Shannon blinked.

"What do you mean 'no'? Roxi, you carry your Sharps rifle with you to the mall, you sleep with a .22 on your nightstand when you sleep and you keep a BB gun by your shower, and right now you're telling me you don't have a gun?!" Shannon exclaimed.

"I didn't think I'd need it!" Roxi shrugged helplessly. Shannon rolled her eyes then noticed the accessory one guest wore. "Hey Roxi…they don't have to know its real, do they?" she asked and looked at the markswoman. Roxi grinned mischievously.

* * *

"When is that blasted pizza gonna show up?" Cale whined.

"It hasn't even been twenty minutes, much less thirty. Give them time," Dais said.

"I don't see why you couldn't let me order," Sehkmet complained.

"Not everyone likes anchovies, Sehk."

"And no way I was gonna let Anubis order. He'd sneak firecrackers in the crust so it'd explode on us," Dais accused.

"You know…I'm kind of surprised Whiteblaze was able to lick all the soda off the sofa," Kayura commented idly and looked at the tiger, who napped contentedly.

"If that's what happens to a person, then I don't ever want to be resurrected and end up like Anubis," Cale commented.

"If I recall correctly, I wasn't the only one laughing at Dais," Anubis brought up and smirked at Cale, who glared at him darkly.

"Hmm?" Sehkmet raised an eyebrow when he heard a loud ringing. He looked to the side and saw the green light on the phone blinking. He hadn't even noticed it there but shrugged and reached over and picked it up. "Yello?" he listened patiently to the hysterical girl's ranting from the other end. "I'm sorry, he's not here right now," he replied and began to set the phone back in its cradle.

_"WHAT? What do you mean he's not there! He has to be! The guys are in trouble! HEY! You answer me you-"_ _click_

"Who was that?" Anubis asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, some girl asking for you," Sehkmet shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV. Anubis shook his head and shrugged too, but looked up when he heard the doorbell.

"Pizza's here," Dais announced and leapt to his feet and ran out the room with his usual litheness. When he opened the door he found a young man standing on the doorstep holding a pizza box. "Well it's about freaking time!" Dais snatched the box away and opened it slightly to check the condition of the pizza. "I'm surprised it's not cold. You took so long getting here," Dais snapped and all but flung the delivery boy's payment in his face. He turned to the side but paused when he noticed the boy still standing there with his hand held up expectantly. "What do you want?" Dais sneered.

"Well, Ryo always gives me a tip, sir," the delivery boy hinted.

"Well, get a hint, brat! I'm not Ryo! Now get lost!" Dais shouted and slammed the door shut. The boy still stood there on the doorstep with his hand extended.

"Sir, I hope you choke!" the boy squeaked. Dais opened the door again, grabbed the boy's wrist, and slapped the boy in the face with his own hand, sending him sprawling onto the lawn. Dais shut the door again, leaving the boy on his back. "Ow…"

* * *

"Bollocks! Ooh the nerve," Britania swore and slammed the phone back on the hook and ran out to the main room. By now some of the guests had dared to venture outside and watch the action up close from the walls of Shannon's house.

"Is he coming?" Shannon asked when she saw a frustrated Brit.

"No, he didn't answer. Some other guy did and he sounded _so_ rude! I thought I heard the TV on in the background too, but he just said Anubis wasn't there."

"Anubis has company?"

"YAAAAH!" Tanya cried and hurled her chakaram. Scar ducked in time to avoid it, and the weapon continued whistling through the air until it ricocheted off a lamp post, going on to strike cars, satellite dishes, mailboxes and nearly hitting some of the guys. Sage managed to deflect it off his sword and the disc-like weapon spun towards the house. It sliced through the tall rubber horns of a guest's alien costume and stuck in the wood with a shuddering thud. "Oh shit! Shit!($&! Sorry!" Tanya called and raised her arm to fire her grapple line to retrieve the weapon. Then she remembered she'd disengaged it and left it at the estate. "Ooh!! RYO! Did I mention you're a _ censored _ ?"

"I don't even know what that means!!" Ryo protested from the other side of the street.

"You don't have to know what it means to know that's what you are!"

"Oh yeah! Well…well…you're…uh…" Ryo struggled to come up with a good retort but had to skip back when Chaizar pounced. "Get away from me!" he screamed and swept a sword in the lion-man's direction. Chaizar bounded out of the path of the fire surge, not so much as getting a hair on his tail tuft singed.

"RYO! Be careful where you shoot!!" Sage yelled. Ryo glanced at him then back forward at where he'd shot. He saw the burning remains of a car.

"Whoa! Oh crap…" Ryo glanced from side to side then back at the car. "Uh…I hope that guy's insured," he muttered and bit his lip.

"Yeah, I don't think insurance covers 'Ronin Warrior' damage," Rowen commented.

"Hey dude, isn't that your car?" a skeleton asked. The mummy beside him reached into his pockets and pulled out his car keys, pressing the button for the car unlock. The slagging wreck beeped feebly once before the sound died.

"The guys aren't doing so well," Shannon muttered.

"Can't they teleport them away?" Brianna asked. Outside, Ryo leapt onto Chaizar's back and gripped onto the Warlord's mane tightly. Above him, the red energy rings appeared and swept down once.

"Oh no you don't!" Chaizar reached up and grabbed Ryo by the wrist and flung him against another car, shattering the teleport rings. "You don't get to leave the party just yet! Not until we've had our fun!" Chaizar growled.

"Yeah, that's not working as intended," Roxi said.

"If Tanya had her swords, at least, I know she could turn the tide…" Shannon began.

"I can go get them. It's a fifteen minute drive to the estate," Brit suggested.

"Can you drive stick?" Roxi asked and held out her keys. Brit shook her head.

"Take my mom's car. She left it here tonight," Shannon tossed the car keys to Brit, who caught them neatly and headed for the door.

"I'll cover you," Roxi went with her.

Balthazar paused in bashing Cye against a fire hydrant when he saw Britania running outside towards the sidewalk further down the street. He dropped Cye and turned to chase her down before she could leave.

"Hey there, you filthy varmint!" Roxi barked. Balthazar glanced at her and saw the blue-haired markswoman raise a huge gun with a barrel as thick as a lamppost. "You feelin' lucky, pardner?" she drawled and raised an eyebrow. Balthazar "eeped" and took off pelting down the opposite side of the street. Cye looked up and shook his head, surprised when he saw the cobra-man run past, hysterically. Roxi frowned, not expecting that kind of reaction, and inadvertently pulled the trigger. A spongy yellow rod popped out of the barrel and landed on the grass. Brit didn't waste any time pulling out of the driveway and taking off down the street.

Balthazar came to a skidding halt by an intersection and panted for breath. "That was a toy gun, wasn't it?" he said to himself and turned around and headed back to the battle.

"Uh oh," Roxi frowned when she saw Balthazar coming for her. She looked around then spotted the expelled foam dart. She shrugged and picked it up and reloaded it in the toy rifle and took aim, as if she held her competition rifle. Balthazar closed in quickly, scaled feet pounding against the pavement. Roxi squeezed the trigger and the dart flew out and into Balthazar's mouth, going into his throat and the rubber fins on the end lodging behind his teeth. Balthazar staggered to the side and clutched at his throat, gagging. Roxi smirked, pleased with herself. It wasn't her Sharps, but it did the trick.

"It's too bad your 'Elder Ronin' friends aren't here to save your sorry tails! I wonder what they're up to right now, in fact!" Chaizar taunted.

_Where the hell_ **is**_ Anubis, anyway_? Ryo scowled.

* * *

Kayura was flipping idly through channels. She saw glimpses of big muscular men shooting automatic weapons, old ladies showing how to fix a gourmet dinner, six people fighting three monsters in a wide neighborhood street, skinny models turning colorful, numbered wheels, and middle aged men playing golf. She finally spotted an intriguing drama about a scorned wife and had settled in to watch when something struck her cheek.

Cale sat on the second sofa next to Anubis and leaned over the arm in an offensive crouch. He'd snatched the supply caddy off Mia's desk in her study and had it tucked under his chest and pulled out rubber bands and quietly fired them in Kayura's direction.

"How long are you going to keep doing that?" Anubis queried.

"Until I run out of rubber bands, or she forks over the remote, or she goes back on her Ancient's vow of non-violence…whichever comes first," Cale shrugged and fired again.

"And if you run out of rubber bands?"

"I start on the paper clips," Cale grinned like a kid and flipped another one at Kayura's face. He could tell she was using every bit of discipline to keep her face looking calm, despite the growing pile of rubber bands tumbling into her lap. Sehkmet and Dais didn't say anything and kept looking from Cale to Kayura, who bit her lip, silently fuming.

Suddenly Kayura reached for the Staff of Ancients, turned it sideways, and jabbed the gold sphere at Cale, striking him in the head like hitting an 8-ball with a pool cue. Cale cried out and fell back in his seat. Anubis guffawed in delight and slapped his thigh.

Sekhmet looked to the doorway when he heard the doorbell and held up a hand to halt Dais, who'd started to rise. "I'll get it. You deserve a break anyway," he offered. Dais nodded gratefully and settled back into his seat while Sehkmet jogged downstairs.

He'd barely opened the door when a young girl wearing a genie costume dashed past him towards the main dining room. She ran over to the end where a large pile of weapons lay (Sehkmet assumed they were Typhoon's, judging from the pink and gold accents, but he hadn't asked Anubis about them when he and the others arrived.) She glanced over the pile nervously then gingerly nudged a few pieces aside and grabbed the two long scabbards that held the Swirlwind Swords and ran back out the door carrying them under her arm. Sehkmet watched her jump into a car and drive off, eyebrow raised.

Dais looked up when he heard Sehkmet return. "Who was it?"

"Some girl. Came and picked up Tanya's swords," Sehkmet explained and sat down.

"Really? Wonder what for," Anubis thought aloud then slung an arm over the back of the sofa lazily and munched on some popcorn.

* * *

Kento cried out in protest when Scar picked him up, turned him upside down, and slammed him headfirst into the pavement. He reached down to pick Kento up and give him another pile driver but heard Balthazar still gagging from that thing lodged in his throat. Scar swished his tail and whacked Balthazar in the back hard enough to cause him to cough it up. Balthazar gasped for breath a few moments and whirled around, trying to find that devious blue-haired girl. He settled for the nearest person, Cye, and bared his fangs, ready to spray acid at him.

Sage pounced on him from behind and hooked his sword into Balthazar's mouth and jerked up and to the side, forcing Balthazar to spit venom at Chaizar. Cye took the opportunity to jam his trident down and pin Balthazar's thrashing tail securely to the street. Balthazar tried to tug free, but Cye pushed the blades down further. Then Balthazar threw himself backward, taking Sage with him and causing Sage to crash into Cye, dislodging the trident and freeing his tail.

Scar gave a deep hiss and headed towards the recovering Sage and Cye, ready to join Balthazar. He grunted in surprise when something jumped on top of his head. "HAH! I saw on the Nature Channel that crocodiles can't open their mouths as good as they can close them," Kento gloated and wrapped his arms tightly around Scar's muzzle. Scar reached up, grabbed him by the collar, and threw him forward.

"Typical crocodiles don't have opposable thumbs!" Scar hissed angrily and brought his tail down hard on Kento's back.

Shannon shook her head. When someone as strong as Kento was beginning to show signs of fatigue, it meant things were taking a turn for the worst. She pulled the Ronin Cross out from under her robes by its chain and ran for the door.

"They deliberately attacked us tonight! They know we can't go all-out here without hurting civilians and drawing attention to ourselves!" Ryo growled.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Ryo, but it's kinda late for that," Rowen commented and pointed first at the lawn where guests were rooting for the combatants, then up at the sky at a news helicopter circling the scene.

"And some of them are placing money on the Mutant Warlords," Sage snarled in disgust. Ryo nodded sympathetically then surveyed the area.

_I know our armors have the ability to focus and direct their attacks, but we can't risk it here. And Shannon's guests look like they're enjoying the fight too much to leave,_ Ryo glowered at the "audience". He went over his options again. His, Rowen, and Sage's attacks were energy based and carried high risk. Kento's was out of the question, since it would make the street into a canyon, even with focusing. The only "low risk" powers were Cye's Super Wave Smasher and Tanya's Typhoon Blast. Could water and wind beat the Mutant Warlords? Ryo squeezed his eyes shut. _If Tanya had her swords, maybe…_

Scar laughed deeply as he thwacked Kento in the back again and again. Every time Kento struggled to raise himself on hands and knees, another blow would drive him face first into the pavement. "Even with your armor, you're no match for me!" Scar rumbled and swung again. Suddenly Kento's hand shot up and grabbed the tail. Scar cried out in surprise when Kento lifted him up and swung him by his tail, smacking him face first into the ground. Scar looked over his shoulder and saw Kento's armor glow briefly.

"I'm gonna make croc-skin boots outta you!" Kento snarled and grabbed Scar's tail with both hands, trying to bend it at an angle.

Chaizar noticed Kento's sudden renewal and looked at the other Ronin. All of their armors, with the exception of Typhoon, glowed. Then he looked towards the house and saw Shannon. "The Guardian! Kill her!" Chaizar ordered and abandoned his battle with Ryo and Rowen and bounded towards Shannon. Rowen shot a salvo of energy-charged arrows at the ground infront of Chaizar, sending sprays of dirt and asphalt into the lion-man's face and sending him stumbling backwards. Sage and Cye teleported infront of Balthazar and jabbed at him with their weapons, forcing him back to the street. Just when it seemed Scar went unopposed, a thick black cable looped around him and held him fast. Scar looked back at Kento and tried to lurch forward and yank Kento off-balance.

Tanya raised her arm and tried to fire her grapple line, only to be reminded of its absence. She swore under her breath then leapt over to Kento, surprisingly enough grabbing his cable and pulling back, adding her strength to his once more. Their efforts brought enough time for Shannon to slip back into the house.

One of the guests had to run out of the way of a car as it skidded onto the lawn, coming to a stop just short of the wall. Britania stepped out with a Swirlwind Sword in either hand. "TANYA! CATCH!" she shrieked and tossed the scabbards high into the air. Tanya let go of Kento's cable and ran to catch them. Balthazar saw this and stretched out his tail to trip her, but Tanya sliced off a section of the scaly tail with her chakaram, sending the severed tip flopping onto the pavement. She leapt up and caught the scabbards, strapped them onto her back then drew out the swords with a dramatic flair.

"_Now_ we're talking business!" she declared and turned to Balthazar. Balthazar looked surprised at first then narrowed his eyes. Tanya's eyes widened when she saw his tail regenerate suddenly. "Ew!" she whined and recoiled. "Ewewewewew!!"

"Cye, Tanya! Listen up, I got a plan. You have to use your attacks together. Cye, I want you to create a water tunnel with your Wave. Tanya, have your Typhoon Blast go through it, like a wind tunnel," Ryo began.

"But I can't focus my attack like you guys can. I'll blow the neighborhood off the map if I use my Typhoon Blast here!" Tanya protested.

"That's why Cye's gonna help you channel your attack. We need to get the Warlords into the middle of the street and keep them there. Shannon! Get everyone inside and out of the street!" Ryo shouted. Shannon stayed inside but Roxi and Brit herded the stubborn guests back indoors. Kento easily dragged Scar out onto the street, while Sage slashed at Balthazar, driving him away from the sidewalk. Rowen used charged arrow shots to stop Chaizar in his tracks and Ryo shot fire blasts to keep him from escaping again.

"This is it. You two ready?" Rowen asked.

"Ready and willing," Cye answered and raised his trident. Tanya began spinning her swords. Chaizar and the others looked for ways to escape, but the other Ronin had them securely corralled in the middle of the street. The ground started shuddering and fire hydrants along the street burst, sending geysers into the air simultaneously in a spectacular symphony of fluid. Tanya let the swords spin freely over her outstretched palm and dust and debris drew into the latent vortex.

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!!"

"TYPHOON BLAST!!" At the same moment the thousand mile-per-hour winds surged forth, millions of gallons of water wrapped around them and flowed forth. The Mutant Warlords tried to brace themselves as the tunnel wrapped around them. They cried out in shock when they saw the powerful winds coming, heralded by the grass and gravel picked up from outside. The tunnel plowed along the top of the street for several blocks before angling up towards the sky. The water dispersed, hanging in the air briefly as the winds expelled the Warlords into the distance, wailing in defeat.

"YEAH! WOO!!" Kento cheered and patted Cye on the back. Ryo looked at Tanya and smiled in pride. Sage sheathed his sword and grinned.

"What'ya think'll hurt most: the landing, or the beating they'll get from Dygra for failing?" Rowen asked.

"Who cares! They're gone! Now we can get back to the party!" Tanya said cheerfully and went as far as to drape an arm around Cye's shoulders and hug him.

"While there's still a party to get back to," Ryo muttered. The guests had filtered back outside, despite Roxi and Britania's efforts, and cheered wildly at the Ronin.

"I think this calls for a discreet exit," Kento suggested. Sage nodded and drew his sword back out and raised it into the air. A bright green orb of light shot up into the sky then exploded in a brilliant, blinding display that forced the onlookers to hide their eyes. When the light faded, the six armored people had vanished.

The back door to the kitchen opened and six people entered. Five of them wore costumes: an ancient warrior, a dashing adventurer, a charming Arabian knight, Godzilla, and a lawyer. The sixth person wore jeans, a pink shirt and a gray windbreaker.

"Did we miss anything?" Cye asked and flashed his plastic fangs.

"Only the biggest fight ever!" Britania winked.

"You guys were terrific! And that was so clever of you thinking of that water tunnel attack," Roxi hugged Rowen. Ryo turned his gaze to Tanya.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"The Ancient always told me to be prepared," Tanya simply shrugged and snatched up one of the few remaining cups of punch, leaving Ryo shaking his head in disbelief.

While Shannon talked smoothly to dispel any speculations and misunderstandings about the party's surprise "show", the party resumed, considerably quieter than before as guests spent more time discussing the rare sighting of the Ronin Warriors than listening to music or watching movies. Tanya returned to her spot by the stairs while the guys chatted, trying to unwind from all the excitement.

"HAAAYYAAA!!" Sage howled and swung down with the wooden stick, splitting the rainbow-colored donkey in half, sending chunks of the wood frame and newspaper flying all over the patio while candy spilled onto the planks.

"Easy there, Sage! It's a piñata, not a Dynasty Soldier," Roxi scolded.

"Oh, sorry…Hey! Kento, back off!" Sage turned his attention to Kento, who tried to snatch up lollipops and wrapped gumballs with the stubby fingers of his costume.

"You broke it open. They're fair game for anyone!" Kento protested.

"Man…I don't see how this party could get any better," Ryo whispered and closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat. Behind him, Shannon got up on a chair by the karaoke machine and raised the microphone to her mouth.

"Allright guys and girls, its time for the wet T-shirt contest!" she hollered. Ryo, Rowen, Kento, Sage, Cye, and Tanya's eyes popped wide open at the same time.

* * *

"You know…given everything that's happened, I'll admit this was pretty fun. And I used to think fun was beating the crap out of that idiot, Kento, but I think this is way better in a sense," Dais commented and clasped his hands behind his head.

"Camaraderie has its advantages," Kayura stated. Sehkmet nodded in agreement and Anubis smirked. Cale looked to be deep in thought then shifted in his seat.

"Let's go egging," he said suddenly. Anubis raised an eyebrow.

"Egging? What's that?"

"I saw it on TV once. Basically, you take lots of rolls of toilet paper and dozens of cartons of eggs and throw them at stuff. Trees, houses, cars, small animals…" Cale explained. Anubis folded his arms over his chest and raised a knuckle to his lips.

"Throwing eggs at cars…you know what, that does sound like fun! Let's do it!" he announced and stood up, Sehkmet, Dais, and Cale joining him.

"I'm sure a house this big is bound to be stocked in both. Eggs especially, Mia must need them to feed that bottomless pit, Hardrock," Sehkmet said.

"Whoa, guys, if you're going to do that, do it yourselves. I'm not doing anything so reprehensible," Kayura argued and remained in her seat.

"Fine, you can stay here with Whiteblaze," Dais hollered from the hallway as the four of them ran downstairs. Kayura glanced at Whiteblaze, who opened one eye a crack and glanced back, twitching his ears and tail.

"Wait for me! Don't leave me here with this freaky feline!" Kayura whined and ran after them. Whiteblaze seemed to grin and reached up with his huge paw, swiping the remote off the sofa and onto the floor, where he extended a curved claw and pressed the channel-up button, switching the TV to a show on wildlife.

* * *

The five guys sat together, either on the sofa cushions, the arms, or the back. They all seemed to have stunned expressions, while the party went on around them.

"This goes down in history as the best night ever for us all," Ryo said suddenly.

"I concur," Sage nodded.

"I hear Shannon does this every year too," Rowen grinned mischievously.

"Then lets hope the Warlords don't decide to come next year," Cye said. Kento looked like he was going to speak up but looked to the huge stereo system Shannon had set up.

"Ooh! I love this song! I saw the video to it, it was pretty cool!"

"I saw it too, once. Had a pretty interesting dance sequence…I think I remember some of it," Sage muttered and moved out onto the dancing area. He flipped his cape over his shoulders and tucked the corners into his belt then shook his arms to relax and spaced his feet apart. The other guys watched interested as he began moving, rolling his shoulders and stepping from side to side in tune with the music.

"Wow…I haven't seen Sage dance like that since….ever!" Kento commented.

"You know what…I think I'll join him," Rowen said and slipped off his seat.

"Yeah, I definitely feel like getting my groove on." Ryo surprised them by moving onto the dance floor with Rowen. Kento and Cye exchanged glances, grinned, and stood up. The other guests made space and watched as the four guys followed Sage's lead, moving almost in synch. Shannon smiled at the sight and soon she and Roxi and Brit joined in. Not long after that, a few other guests joined the loosely choreographed dance.

Tanya's eyes went wide when she saw Ryo take to the dance floor, grinning like a kid and moving freely in tune with the song. When she saw the girls and half a dozen other guests join in, she broke down laughing, tears streaming out of her eyes. "OOH HEE HEE HEE-Oh! My ribs," Tanya half-moaned, half-giggled as she sank to the floor.

* * *

Mia waved goodbye to some friends and fished around in her jacket pocket for her keys and pulled them out. She walked down the lot towards where she'd parked and raised her car key but paused. Her eyes widened and she let her book bag slip out of her grasp when she saw sticky clear and yellow fluid dripping down the sides of her car windows and doors. Wet strips of paper draped over the rear-view mirrors. And in the shiny dripping slick, someone had scrawled "Warlords were here".

Further down the street, a group of five people stopped by a street corner, each cradling a bundle of toilet paper and a carton of eggs.

"Hah hahaha! Those nerds won't know what hit them!" Sehkmet crowed. Cale was laughing so much, tears ran down his cheeks.

"Yeah. I feel sorry for the person who owns that red jeep though. We pelted that car good," Dais snickered and wiped tears from his own eye.

"Hah hah….red jeep…heh" Anubis snickered a few moments before his eyes widened "….red jeep?...ohhhh craaaaaap," he moaned and his shoulders sagged.

* * *

"Man, I'm gonna be feeling _that_ in the mornin'," Rowen complained and rubbed his shoulder. Sage nodded in agreement and moved his legs up and down.

"Shame Tanya didn't join us when we were out there bustin' a move," Ryo said.

"Yeah, the only thing she busted was a gut. Did you see her laughing while we were dancing? I've never seen her laugh that hard before," Kento remarked.

"I hope the party helped her open up a little," Cye commented.

"I'm sure it did," Ryo whispered and glanced at his sister, who still sat on the floor, recovering from her laughing fit. He looked up when he heard the beeping of a phone. Sage pulled his turban off his head and retrieved his phone. Ryo didn't think anymore of it and went back to munching some chips but looked up when he heard angry cries from the speaker. Sage was flinching and held the phone out at arms length at Ryo.

"It's Mia. She wants to talk to you," Sage whispered grimly. Ryo raised an eyebrow and took the phone.

"Hi Mia! How was your-" Ryo stopped his greeting and held the phone away from his ear, blushing Wildfire-red. The guys could hear Mia's angry voice even from where they sat, and Ryo pinched the phone between his fingers and held it away from him, as if it were burning. He looked to either side then cautiously held the phone to his ear again. "Okay…okay-okay, I'll tell them…" Ryo held his hand over the receiver and sighed.

"Mia sounds kinda pissed…What happened, meeting didn't go well?" Cye asked.

"It seems our Warlord friends have reverted to their evil ways," Ryo said solemnly.

"What'd they do? Attack the city?" Rowen raised an eyebrow.

"Torment innocent civilians?" Sage asked in concern.

"Kidnap a bus full of nuns?" Kento frowned and sat up straight.

"They. Egged. Mia's. Car," Ryo said slowly. The guys blinked and exchanged glances, silent for several seconds. Then they burst out laughing and keeled over, guffawing loudly. Ryo joined in the humor and his hand slipped off of the phone. He stopped and flinched when he heard Mia yelling through the phone and waved a hand at the guys to quiet down and held the phone to his ear again. "NO! No, we weren't laughing at _you_! It's just someone else in the room told a….really funny joke…" Ryo clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle a snicker and let the phone slip out of his grasp and onto the sofa cushions. Mia continued yelling from her end while the guys laughed uncontrollably, drowning out any angry cries she made.

* * *

Talons clacked against the sidewalk as Black Hawk landed gracefully. She tucked her wings behind her and gazed at the aging house. She saw lights inside through the curtains, and heard angry yelling as two people screamed at each other, one pointing accusingly at the other. The taller figure picked up something and threw it at the wall before storming out of the room, followed by the angry cries of the shorter person.

In the shadows cast on her face from her crown, Black Hawk's lids drooped from sadness. She bowed her head and placed a hand on her arm. The wind pressed against the mailbox marked with big black letters: Carole. Black Hawk squeezed her eyes shut and a single tear trickled out from under the lashes and down her cheek. She reached up suddenly and flicked it away then reached for her belt.

Her fingers closed around the handle of her whip and drew it out, lashing it to one side. Her face twisted in a sneer and she drew the whip back. "WHIP LASH THRASH!!" Black Hawk cried and lashed the whip towards the house. The shattering of wood and cracking of the foundation completely masked any sounds from within, whether it was the crunching of bone or the gurgling screams of anguish. She waited until the debris had begun to settle before coiling her whip and setting it in its hook.

"Now…I am truly no longer Jennifer Carole!" Black Hawk gave a jubilant shout and rose into the air, laughing maniacally. She soared higher and higher into the air, leaving behind the shattered ruin. Avian screams echoed through the night.

When the last particle of dust settled onto the wreck, a shadowy form stepped out from behind a tree. Moonlight shone upon the spiky black crown and leathery cape and bright green hair. Red lips turned up at the corners in an approving smile.

* * *

"I had no idea what I was doing and I am most _terribly_ sorry. I beg your forgiveness and humbly ask that you accept my apologies and that of the others," Anubis said and clasped his hands together infront of him and bowed. When he didn't hear anything he dared to open an eye a crack and glance up at the person who stood before him.

Mia's left eye kept twitching and her fingers were splayed and flexing, nails scraping her palm. Her jaw was clenched and lips pulled taut over her teeth in a snarl. Ryo stood by the counter and watched from the sidelines, glancing from Anubis to the plainly enraged Mia. After years of keeping her temper in check, apparently she'd given in.

Anubis started fidgeting nervously and took a step back, still bowing. "Uh…I guess I'll start cleaning the car," he chuckled weakly and scooted back out of the kitchen. Ryo waited a few moments then carefully lifted a hand and with the tip of his finger, nudged a stainless steel skillet towards Mia. Mia promptly snatched it up by the handle and went after Anubis, and shortly after Ryo heard Anubis' cries of protest and feeble apologies. Rowen walked into the room and leaned against the pantry.

"He must not know you can't just wash egg off, you gotta repaint the entire car," Rowen commented. Ryo shook his head and chuckled.

"Hey, is Kento still upstairs in the bathroom? Sage is still using the other one and Kento's been up there for half an hour."

"Yah, he's still there. I think all those apples are coming back to haunt him."

"Jeez, how many did he eat?" Ryo wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Uh…I think he cleaned out the entire basin." At that, Ryo broke out laughing and fell face first onto the counter.

"Ahhh haaaa, what a dumbass…"

-------------------------------------------------

_Betrayed….my race had pledged to safeguard the humans, but the humans called us demons, servants of the Devil, abominations of God…I was but a mere whelp when I watched from the lonely peaks while humans murdered my parents in the name of justice… They had no reason! They had no -__**RIGHT**__-!!... I had all but lost faith in humanity, but I did not lose my will to live, or to fight…. This old man…this….Ancient One has promised me long life and glory in exchange for my service to his cause. He tells me of a powerful evil which will threaten not only humanity but those few left of my kind. I was to remain in sleep for five hundred years….the time has passed, and the others have awakened. I have heard the battle's call…and -__**I AM AWAKENED**__-!!_

Next on Ronin Warriors: Aftermath

The AnimArmors


	10. The AnimArmors

The AnimArmors

By Mardrena

The cab came to a stop just outside the Koji residence and the back passenger side seat swung open. "Arigato!" Brianna called cheerfully to the driver after she paid him then shut the door and jogged towards the porch. She paused when she heard the sound of metal on metal and walked around the house, looking for the source.

"HEY! I said no acid bolts!" Rowen shouted and skidded back from the attack.

"You said you wanted real combat training," Sehkmet shrugged.

"Not when we have an audience," Rowen argued and pointed at Roxi and Shannon, who sat by a tree contentedly watching the match.

"They can just leave, you know…"

"I'm not using any charged shots, so you shouldn't use acid."

"Fine! Wuss…" Sehkmet muttered and took a step back, rearing like a cobra for the next strike. Rowen used his bow to block one strike but had to shift and dodge another.

"Hey girls, what are you watching?" Brit asked and walked over and sat down.

"Just Rowen doing some practice with Sehkmet," Shannon shrugged.

"Why doesn't Rowen just fly up and shoot?" Brit asked and raised an eyebrow.

"That's the thing: Rowen's just fine at ranged, but up close melee isn't his strong point. That's why he got Sehkmet to help him train, since he's one of the best melee fighters," Roxi explained. Sehkmet paused and glanced over his shoulder at her and grinned at the compliment before returning to his attack on Rowen.

"Ohhh, okay…hey, does anyone know where Cye is? I wanted to ask him something."

"He went with Sage and Anubis into town for some shopping. He won't be back for another hour," Rowen said as he deflected Sehkmet's swords.

"What? Damn, I knew I should have called earlier…" Britania snapped her fingers.

"Why's that?"

"Well, I have kind of a conundrum at my apartment and I needed his help…these are going to get cold too, and he likes them warm…" Britania set to rummaging around her backpack and pulled out a plastic container and a thermos and stack of paper cups. "You see, apparently the management offices haven't been keeping track of their finances, so now the complex is being shut down next week and everyone's getting evicted…"

"Why don't you see if you can move in here?" Shannon suggested.

"I thought about that! But there's so many people already living here, I don't want to over-tax Mia. No, I already scouted out a decent looking place, and it's pretty affordable, though a bit out in the boonies… I just need help moving. Cookies and juice anyone? Rowen, Sehk?" Brit asked cheerfully. Rowen and Sehkmet paused and looked at her.

"Sure, I could do with a refreshment or two," Rowen said and gratefully accepted a cup of fruit juice and a cookie. Sehkmet folded his arms over his chest and snorted.

"Bah, a true warrior has no need of 'snacks'," he commented disdainfully.

"Well, a true warrior also needs to keep his strength up by eating," Britania countered in a mocking tone and held a cookie out at Sehkmet, who eyed it warily. "Go on. It's butter-oatmeal-raisin." Sehkmet's gaze went from the girl to the offered cookie. He bit his lip and sheathed his swords then reached out and gingerly pinched it by the top. Brit smiled and turned around and knelt down and started pouring cups for the two girls while Sehkmet cautiously raised the cookie to his mouth.

"You could just save yourself the trouble of moving somewhere else run-down and unfamiliar. Why don't you come stay at my cabin?" Roxi suggested suddenly.

"I thought you lived by yourself there," Brit said. Behind Rowen, Sehkmet was sniffing at the cookie, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Then he slowly stuck out his tongue and tasted it briefly. Both eyebrows went up and he made a muffled moan.

"Hey! This is pretty good!" Sehkmet exclaimed and took a large bite, swaying back so suddenly he almost fell over before regaining his balance. Rowen and Brit glanced at him before looking back at Roxi. "Mmm! Mmm, oh Gods, I've died and gone to heaven…"

"It's a deceptively spacious place, so I've seen," Rowen commented.

"It was built with two bedrooms, and I only ever use one for myself."

"Hey, can I have another?" Sehkmet asked. Britania gladly pulled a cookie out of the container and tossed it to Sehk, who caught it easily and eagerly set to nibbling.

"Are you sure? I know you like your privacy…"

"Pfft," Roxi snorted and waved dismissively. "I'd like the company, to be honest. And there _is_ such a thing as _too_ much peace and quiet. I won't charge rent or anything. You just have to pull your own weight, if you're okay with that…"

"Oh, I'd be glad to! I can pitch in for food and other things!"

"Problem solved then!" Rowen said cheerfully and gave Brit a pat on the shoulder before turning around. "Hey Sehk, break time's over. C'mon!"

"And I thought Kento was the only one who had food-gasms…" Shannon commented.

"Hey, I hadn't tasted anything that good in over three hundred years!"

"He's being entirely serious too, I can tell," Brit giggled. Roxi took her gaze off the two Ronin as they prepared for another round and leaned to the side, looking behind the tree she leaned against at the forest canopy. Sunlight barely penetrated the thick canopy, and only sound she heard came from the wind rustling the leaves.

"When he first started, Rowen was doing pretty badly, but now, I'd say he's improved quite a bit," Shannon commented. Roxi frowned and turned back to the front.

"I wonder if the guys somehow gain strength by having us close by…like even though we can't fight, we can still help them in battle," Britania mused.

"I imagine they do," Shannon said and smiled. Roxi looked behind the tree again and scowled, her gaze roaming over the trees. Shannon noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" Roxi didn't answer and returned her gaze forward. She stood up slowly and took a step towards the right, turning around till she faced the forest.

Britania's eyes widened when she saw Roxi reach under the denim jacket she wore and pulled out two shining revolvers. Shannon heard the grinding click of the hammer and the whisper of the trigger as Roxi squeezed, aiming the muzzle of each weapon at the trees. Rowen jumped at the sound of gunfire, and Sehkmet almost dropped his swords. Both of them looked towards Roxi, who fired shot after shot into the canopy.

"Roxi! Roxi, hon! Stop it! Stop, stop!" Rowen shouted and ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her and forcing her to lower the weapons. "What'd ya do that for? What's gotten into you?" he demanded. He blinked when he saw Roxi's gaze hadn't shifted from the trees. Rowen followed her gaze, trying to see what had alarmed her. Sehkmet kept his swords ready and Shannon and Britania remained in their seats.

Something large and furry leapt from the branches in an eruption of leaves and twigs, arcing high into the air. Rowen grabbed Roxi by the shoulders and carried her as he sprang back out of the way of the werewolf-like creature. The beast dropped to all fours and snarled angrily at Roxi then glanced to the side and saw Shannon as she and Britania tried to scoot away. Instead of drawing the cutlass it wore at its waist, the werewolf crouched and sprang into the air, claws outstretched to rip out Shannon's throat.

It only took Roxi half as many seconds to reach under her shirt, pull something out by a thin chain, pop it out of its socket, and load it into her revolver. She took aim at the werewolf's chest and fired. Rowen jerked his head back slightly in shock when the shot sent the werewolf skidding to the side, as if it were struck by a rocket rather than a small bullet. The werewolf whined pitifully and tried to stand.

Roxi set her jaw and reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a handful of bullets, which she slid into the chambers of one revolver and took aim, shooting repeatedly, each shot forcing the werewolf to creep back a step. The werewolf barked and snarled angrily, and much to everyone else's surprise, Roxi stepped forward, backing him further and further away from Shannon. The hammer clicked on an empty chamber. Roxi glanced from the muzzle to the beast. The werewolf tensed, as if ready to pounce, then sank towards the ground, whimpering. It crouched and leapt up into the trees.

"I'll get it!" Sehkmet shouted as he chased after the beast.

"Was that a _real_ werewolf?" Britania stammered.

"In broad daylight? I'd bet money it was one of Dygra's Demon Warriors. But even so, only magical or holy weapons can harm something like that…" Rowen muttered and glanced at Roxi. The markswoman smiled and turned her revolvers around in her hand, displaying the inscriptions along the barrel and hammer.

"What a girl. Trust Roxi to carry silver bullets and guns blessed by the Church," Shannon chuckled and stood up. She looked to the side when Sehkmet returned.

"I lost the damn thing. Either it's really fast or the little bugger teleported."

"Rowen!!" Rowen glanced towards the house and saw Ryo and Mia run over. "Rowen, what happened? We heard the girls scream," Ryo asked.

"One of Dygra's 'hounds' tried to get up close and personal with Shannon."

"But we heard gunshots…" Mia began and looked about.

"Oh, that was her. She's actually the one that chased that thing off. Sent it packing with its tail literally between its legs," Brit grinned and jerked a thumb at Roxi.

"Whoa, wait…you carry guns with you all the time?" Mia raised an eyebrow.

"Well now I do, especially after what happened at Halloween…" Roxi trailed off and pulled spent casings out of the chambers. Mia blinked slowly and scowled.

"Roxi…I'm going to have to ask you to please not bring your weapons to my house in the future. Leave them in your car, or at home, but not at my house," Mia stated sharply.

"Why's this a problem all of a sudden? You have the guys with their swords around here all the time?" Roxi shrugged and lazily gestured to Rowen and Sehkmet.

"That's different. They know how to use their weapons properly-"

"And you're saying I somehow don't?" Roxi challenged, placing a knuckle on her hip.

"There's always a chance you could miss and a stray bullet could hurt someone."

"I. Don't. Miss," Roxi growled. Ryo glanced between the two women, wanting to break up the tension but unsure of what to say.

"I don't care. Either don't bring your guns, or don't come here at all," Mia reiterated and narrowed her eyes. Roxi glared at Mia coldly, breathing hard through her nose. For a brief moment, Ryo worried that she might attack her, but Roxi snorted angrily and holstered her guns under her jacket and shrugged her sleeves.

"I'm outta here. I'll be waiting at the cabin, Brit," Roxi said over her shoulder as she walked off to where she parked her truck. Rowen watched her leave, utterly stunned.

"Mia…for gosh sakes," he began. Mia whirled on him and raised a finger.

"Rowen, don't start with me! I'm not in the mood! This is my property; I set the rules around here!" with that, Mia stormed back to the house. Ryo let out a low whistle.

"I think we're done for today…" Sehkmet said and sheathed his swords.

"It was after me…if I hadn't been here today, Roxi wouldn't have had to…"

"That's not the problem, Shannon," Ryo interrupted and folded his arms over his chest. "The problem is that it came _here_. They're getting bolder…" Rowen and Sehkmet exchanged troubled glances. "They're not going to wait for us to meet them in battle. They're going to come for us. That's what upsets Mia the most…"

"I'll have Kayura and the others come over. Maybe she'll have a solution, some wards or spells, something," Sehkmet suggested and shrugged.

"Sounds good," Ryo nodded in approval and gazed off into the forest. Behind him, Shannon declined Rowen's offer to take her home, preferring to wait for Sage. Britania fretted about how angry Roxi must feel. Ryo narrowed his eyes in concern, wondering just how many more hounds Dygra had under her command…

* * *

"Hold…._still_! You whiny little bitch!" Black Hawk snarled in exasperation as she poked a feather knife through the thick gray fur and into the skin around the many bullet wounds that riddled Don Marquin's body, trying to dig out metal fragments. The werewolf whined and squirmed as Scar, Balthazar, and Chaizar held him down.

"But…he's a guy," Balthazar commented. Black Hawk glanced at him.

"Well where I come from, it goes both ways." Black Hawk used the knife like a scalpel, trying to hook out the bullets, which were lodged firmly in Don Marquin's flesh. "There! Got it!" Black Hawk crowed triumphantly and held the shining metal nub with two fingers. "OW!!" she hissed and dropped it on the floor, shaking her hand. "Damn thing burnt my hand," Black Hawk muttered and looked at her scorched fingertips.

The gleaming bullet rolled about on the floor before coming to stop against a boot toe. Fingers tipped with silver claw plates picked up the bullet. Dygra held it up and examined it. "Blessed silver…fired from a consecrated weapon," she remarked.

"Someone shot him with a holy silver bullet?" Chaizar asked.

"There's only one person I can think of who carries that kind of weapon," Black Hawk stood up and turned towards the viewing panel, which slid down from the ceiling. Dygra turned to look at the image of the blue-haired woman. "Strata's girl, Roxi Hirochner," Black Hawk sneered and folded her arms over her chest.

"She must die then!" Cerberus triple growled as he entered the room. "Mistress Dygra, please allow us to exact revenge for this affront!"

"I will not," Dygra replied calmly and turned and stepped towards her throne, ignoring Cerberus' protests. "It was Don Marquin's error that he let himself be injured."

"Saw…me…first…" Dygra paused and turned around. The Night Warlords backed away to give Don Marquin room as he sat up shakily. "_Shot_…me…first! Not even…the Ronin Warriors sensed my presence!" The Night Warlords muttered amongst themselves, while Dygra turned to face the viewing screen.

"Show me," she said simply, and images began to play out like a movie, showing the two Ronin training from Don Marquin's view in the trees. The blue-haired woman, Roxi, leaned to the side and looked at his general direction once, then several moments later again, and shortly after stood up and started firing, at that point Don Marquin ducked in an effort to dodge the gunfire then leapt down to attempt to kill the Guardian.

"Unbelievable!" "It's like she's got a sixth sense!" "Or keen instincts…"

"This wouldn't be the first time she's meddled in our affairs, either. Observe," Black Hawk waved her hand through the air and images from her memory played on the screen: Roxi brazenly shooting Pharaohn in the shoulder with her rifle, and blasting a hole in Black Hawk's wing, as well as the barrage she used to keep her at bay while the Guardian tended to a wounded Lady Ronin.

"Don't forget how she foiled my efforts to kill Strata," Scar brought up.

"And her trickery at Halloween!" Balthazar added.

"Look! Even now, in her spare time, she further hones herself against us!" Chaizar pointed at the image of Roxi outside her cabin, shooting at skeet.

"Quite the daring soul…she's more of a nuisance than the older female ally," Dygra muttered. Cerberus watched her expectantly. "Cerberus, you have my leave to pursue your vendetta. Inebriate yourselves with her blood," Dygra said calmly. Cerberus' three mouths spread in gleeful grins, saliva oozing between the teeth.

"Oh, we'll do more than that," he rumbled.

"We?" Black Hawk raised an eyebrow. Cerberus didn't answer and threw back all three heads, letting out a series of deep, echoing howls. Balthazar cringed in fear and Chaizar scowled, knowing what was coming. Black Hawk looked to the side when she saw shadowy forms emerge from behind the pillars.

Though they weren't related by blood, the members of Cerberus' pack considered themselves brothers and sisters. Each hailed from a different nation, but they were the same in their lust for power and strength, and little disregard for the consequences.

Kilhotah came from the deserts of America where he practiced his twisted magic in solitude, and from his natural hardiness, Dygra endowed him with the form of a coyote.

Maulubis specialized in necromancy. In ancient Egypt, he plundered tombs of paupers and pharaohs. He'd embraced the form of a jackal, favored animal of the God of Death.

Slayena hailed from the untamed savannahs of Africa. A bold and savage hunter, preying on the strong and weak, Dygra gave to her the shape of a hyena.

Vula excelled in stealth and trickery. In rural Europe, nothing was too insignificant to go un-plundered by her quick hands. The form of a fox suited her quite well.

Wargal, like Slayena, came from a rough, wild land. In Australia he survived by hunting, both animals and humans. He carried the characteristics of a hardy dingo.

Dair had stalked the mountains and cold north of Europe and Asia, constantly testing his strength and skill. He only cared for battle, and so he became a savage dire wolf.

Chaizar backed up a step and raised a hand to cover his mouth. He never liked Cerberus and his 'were-pack' much, even though they'd drunk from the same cauldron that he and the other Night Warlords had. He and the others retained the desirable aspects of their humanity as well as the strength of their beast forms, but at least they didn't _smell_ like the were-pack. And Black Hawk, she looked as beautiful as she was deadly, unlike the more homely Slayena and Vula. Cerberus and his brethren were far more depraved than even Balthazar or Scar to willingly take the forms of were-beasts…

"Brothers and sisters! We go to avenge our fallen brother! Let us hunt!" Cerberus announced and howled again. The other pack-members joined in the chilling chorus and bounded out of the throne room on all fours.

"I almost feel sorry…" Black Hawk heard Balthazar mutter.

"For who? Strata or the girl?" Scar queried.

"Both."

* * *

The launcher _thunk_ed each time it sent a clay disc spinning into the air. The discs exploded a few seconds after, raining broken ceramic on the ground. Roxi paused to reload but stopped and looked over her shoulder when she heard a car engine and spotted the red and white jeep the Ronin commonly used. She smiled when she saw Brianna hop out from the passenger side and Rowen from the drivers' side.

"Heyyy, you made it!" Roxi greeted and let her rifle hang in the crook of her arm.

"Wow, it's like a whole other country up here…" Britania remarked and turned around, surveying the tall trees and thick forest.

"I hope you're not the only guy who came," Roxi commented and glanced at Rowen.

"Naw, I brought a little muscle to help with the unpacking," Rowen chuckled and jerked a thumb at the jeep. As if on cue, the back seat passenger door opened.

"That'd be me! Ha ha!" Kento said cheerfully and flexed his arms. Roxi shook her head and smiled then started to turn towards the cabin.

"Oh, Roxi. Hey, I don't mean to offend ya or anything, but my friend Kento here doesn't believe that you can shoot a moving target at a thousand yards," Rowen leaned close to Roxi and spoke in her ear. Roxi rest her knuckles against her hips and gave Kento a "oh really?" look. "Yeah, that's what I said."

"I'm not saying you're not good at what you do, it just seems too unlikely," Kento began and started scratching his ear while Roxi stooped over and fiddled with the skeet launcher. "I mean, there's things like gravity, and angles, and wind to deal with, not to mention stuff in the way like trees and…and…" Kento trailed off when Roxi sent a disc hurtling out into the distance and swung her rifle up, aiming at it directly at first then aiming a bit lower. The report echoed through the forest and Roxi swung the rifle to the side to ease the recoil. Rowen, Brianna, and Kento heard the _clink_ a few seconds after they saw the distant pinprick of the disk shatter.

Roxi held her rifle in the crook of her arm with the muzzle towards the ground and turned to face Kento, her eyes closed and face absolutely beaming. No one said a word except for Brit mouthing a "wow" and Rowen nodding in approval. Kento blinked stupidly several times, his mouth drawn tight and eyes wide. He started nodding slowly. "Wow…that….that was actually pretty good…" he stammered and blinked some more.

"C'mon, daylight's wastin'. We have to be back at the estate later," Rowen reminded and headed over to the jeep. Kento followed and the two set to unloading things. While Roxi cleared the ground of any ceramic bits and bullets, storing them in a small metal can, Brianna took three backpacks out of the front passenger side and shouldered two of them, carrying the other on her arm. Kento and Rowen were taking out the larger boxes.

"We might have to make two trips. I didn't have any furniture, but some of that stuff is quite…heavy…" Brit trailed off when she saw Rowen pick up two large boxes, one under his arm and the other balanced on that and his shoulder. He reached out and grabbed a large shopping bag stuffed with clothes and looped it over his wrist and picked up another small plastic box with a handle and set off towards the cabin. Kento took the three remaining boxes, holding the first between his hip and his arm and stacking the smaller two atop that with unexpected deftness, leaving nothing else in the jeep belonging to Brianna. "Oh…well, I guess that'll work," Brit muttered to herself and followed.

While the guys were helping Britania get situated, Roxi set to making lunch, frying and stirring something in a skillet and letting something else cook in another. Britania kept wandering out of her designated room and into the large hallway and living room with the walls lined with display cases and hooks. "Wow…I had no idea how vast your collection was! You ever consider opening up some sort of museum?"

"Out here? Pfft," Roxi snorted and started setting plates on the dining room table. "Besides, my grandfather intended this place for people that could appreciate antique firearms, and there seems to be few of those in Japan." Brianna winced, assuming Roxi meant Mia's comments from that morning and decided not to continue the subject. "Hey, you two hungry? Food's ready," Roxi called. Britania had to edge out of the way as Kento all but sprinted into the dining area, with Rowen following at a less hurried pace.

"Oh man, am I!" Kento sat down and waited eagerly.

"Here ya go," Roxi deposited something small and white on Kento's plate with a spatula. Kento blinked and peered down at the thing. It didn't look like a rice ball, or a rice cake for that matter, but looked to be a few inches long and about two inches thick.

"…what's this?"

"It's a taquito."

"What's a tuhkeeto?"

"Ta-qui-toh. It's bacon, potato, and scrambled eggs rolled up in a tortilla," Roxi explained as she served Rowen and Brianna before serving herself.

"Wait, what's a tore-tilla?" Roxi all but banged a glass full of juice on the table.

"Just eat it," she grumbled. Kento eyed the taquito warily, even reached up and poked it, as if it would suddenly squirm or leap off of his plate. Rowen bit into his taquito with gusto, looking very pleased, while Brianna nibbled at hers daintily.

"I'm gonna need, like, three of these, ya know. I'm sure Rowen's told you about my 'legendary' appetite," Kento commented and smirked.

"One should be enough to satisfy your _infamous_ appetite," Roxi grinned.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," Kento shrugged and picked up the taquito.

5 minutes later….

"…I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes…" Britania stammered.

"Yeah. He's…he's…._full_," Rowen remarked as the two stared at the almost unconscious Kento. The typically active Ronin leaned back in his chair with his head tilted back, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. "Kento's _never_ full! I mean, you can satisfy him for a short while, but he always wants to eat more!"

"Heh, poor fella, looks like he went into a food coma," Roxi chuckled.

"There really such a thing?" Brit asked.

"Oh yeah. Comfy chair, warm room, good meal, and you go out like a light." Roxi began gathering up dishes and putting them in the sink. Rowen fidgeted in his seat then reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin black marker and leaned forward.

"Whoa, wait, what are you doing?" Brianna asked, confused.

"I'm just gonna put a little-" Rowen began and reached over the table, marker in hand.

"What?! No! Stop that!" Brit exclaimed and started swatting Rowen's arm.

"Ow! Ow! Okay! Fine! I won't!" Rowen protested and put the cap back on the marker while Britania scolded him, calling him immature. She kept bopping his shoulder until the marker was back in his pocket. "Yeesh, now I know why you took up with Cye; Both of you are no fun," he grumbled and folded his arms over his chest.

_snort_ "Huh? Wha'd I miss?" Kento roused suddenly and looked about sleepily. Rowen stifled a laugh bit Brianna still looked flustered. Suddenly Kento winced and put a hand on his chest. Brit's eyes went wide when she thought she heard a rumbling gurgle.

"Uh oh," Rowen looked worried and promptly plugged his ears with his fingertips.

"What's going on?" Brianna asked. Rowen unplugged one ear and glanced at her.

"You'll hear it," he said and plugged his ear back up then took his finger out again. "Or feel it, rather," he added and covered his ear once more. Brit looked unsure but put her hands over her ears when she heard another unpleasant sounding gurgle, seeming to come from Kento's stomach. Roxi looked over her shoulder from where she scrubbed dishes and raised an eyebrow, curious about their reactions.

Outside the cabin, the glass windows rattled suddenly in their frames and the metal can Roxi had stored her spent bullets bounced up a few times before catching on the seam between planks and tipping over, spilling its contents onto the porch.

"Dahahahaaaaaayyymmmm!" a voice drawled from inside the cabin.

"Woooww….."

* * *

Kayura sat by herself on one sofa with Ryo seated on another across from her. The Staff Bearer had her eyes closed and head bowed. Cale and Dais stood behind her, like solemn sentries. Sehkmet stood to one side with his hands in his pockets. Anubis and Sage stood behind Ryo and looked puzzled. Ryo glanced at Sehkmet, who shrugged innocently. Kayura still didn't say anything, but surely Sehkmet had told her about the attack that morning… The pendulum of the grandfather clock swung loudly in the quiet.

"I think, it's time we revive the AnimArmors," Kayura spoke suddenly and opened her eyes just as Ryo started to open his mouth.

"Wait, the _what_ armors?" Cale asked, surprised by the word. Kayura bit her lip, thinking for several moments before choosing to explain.

"The Ancient One wasn't the only man of his time learned in the mystic arts and the workings of the world. There were others like him, from other lands, who understood the threats facing civilization. They decided to unite, forming what was once called the Mystic Alliance, charged with setting up defenses against evils like the Dynasty and-" Kayura paused and shook her head before continuing. "Anyway, they're the ones who built the Armor of Typhoon to counteract Talpa's growing influence centuries ago."

"So what are the 'AnimArmors'?" Ryo asked.

"When I took up the Staff, I was able to view some of the Ancient's memories. It seems it was once his dream to create other armors, similar to the Nine, but completely independent. They were to be responsible for parts of the globe, but the effort involved proved too tremendous to make them by conventional means. The Armor of Typhoon alone took the Alliance's combined efforts six _years_ to build from scratch. With Talpa's armies growing in strength, they couldn't afford to spend that much time making as many suits of armor the Ancient required. So they devised a…'shortcut', if you will.

"The armors were to be bound to forces of nature, much as the armors of Wildfire, Halo, and such, were, but instead of forging the individual armors by hand, they were fashioned from…different materials. The Ancient traveled the globe, seeking out representatives of each species of animal in each continent, choosing only the most intelligent, noble, and powerful. He made a deal with these animals, that by serving his cause, he would give them immortality, and the ability to protect their respective habitats, for the evils of the Dynasty never has discriminated between man and beast.

"The Mystic Alliance used their powers to turn these creatures into _living_ armors; Able to walk beside their wearers as companions, but turn themselves into powerful suits of armor when needed. Because they are formed from spirits, these armors always change with the times, their strengths and abilities always current, sometimes even ahead, with the abilities of the modern age.

"From what I know, the AnimArmors weren't widely used in the past, and currently are kept in a secret temple located in the mountains, in an area called Dragon's Yawn. I believe now is the right time to awaken them, and the need is just. With these powerful spirit beasts at your side, the balance should lean heavily in your favor."

Ryo leaned forward in his seat and set his elbows on his knees and wove his fingers infront of his mouth. _Armors that live?...Armors that can evolve?_

"Only the Staff of Ancients can reveal the secret temple. I suggest you gather the others, Typhoon too. We'll set off to the mountains later today."

* * *

"Hey Roxi, I'm heading out for groceries. Anything in particular you'd like me to fetch?" Brit asked as she passed by Roxi's room. She paused and backtracked and walked inside when she saw Roxi hunched over some apparatus on a worktable.

"Since when have you been able to drive stick?"

"Oh, I asked Cye to show me last week…is…are those what I think they are?"

"Yup," Roxi replied as she poured the contents of a small ladle into the opening in a rectangular object. Off to one side of the table, more than a dozen small gleaming silver objects sat in a padded box. Roxi waited a couple minutes before taking a small hammer and tapping the metal rectangular box on the side until it popped open. A shining metal nub dropped out and rolled over the table before Roxi picked it up quickly and set it in a shallow pan. She then set a silvery cylinder in a socket on some sort of large tool with a turn handle on one side. She then took a paper funnel, set the opening above the cylinder, and spooned a grayish powder inside, tapping just the right amount into the cylinder. Britania watched quietly as Roxi took a pair of forceps, plucked the silvery nub from the pan, and carefully set it atop the cylinder. Roxi had to put her weight into turning the handle of the device, and a section at the top came down, pressing the nub firmly into the cylinder. The handle unwound and Roxi took out the perfect silver bullet.

"Amazing! I didn't know you made your own ammunition!"

"You could say it's a lost art, making them by hand like this. Did you know," Roxi began as she set the new bullet with its predecessors in the padded box. "That in the fifteenth century, a scientist's attempt to prove that water drops fall as perfect spheres ended up creating a new type of musket ball that proved to be the most effective of its type at the time? That of course was superseded by the cone-shaped bullets of today, but it still made a difference in hundreds of conflicts." Roxi scooped up another load of molten silver with the tiny ladle and poured it into the re-sealed mold.

"Wow…oh! Well, I'd better get on my way if I want to get back early," Britania shook herself out of her trance. "I should be back before sun starts going down."

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere," Roxi replied idly.

Outside in the forest surrounding the cabin, hidden in thick bushes, three pairs of eyes watched the small woman haul herself into the large vehicle and drive off. Three sets of lips spread in hungry grins. Close by, other pairs of eyes glowed in anticipation.

* * *

"Man, this place is almost as far out as Roxi's place," Kento complained. The ten Ronin stood gathered in what looked like a large dried lake-bed. The area more than earned its name of "Dragon's Yawn", as it looked a lot like the open jaws of a colossal beast. Kayura had walked off a short distance and scuffed about in the loose sand with her toe. She tapped something with her heel and looked at the Ronin.

"This is where it should be. I'll need you to start digging and uncover the foundation."

"You want us to _what_ now?" Dais wrinkled his nose. Kayura walked over to him and whacked him in the shin with the end of the Staff. Dais yelped and started hopping on the other foot. Even through sub-armor, the blow hurt.

"Start digging!" Kayura ordered and pointed at the patch of ground. Within minutes the Ronin were on hands and knees, brushing sand off the tops of shallow stone pits and corners. Ryo had been expecting some hidden doorway, but all he could see were grooves and slabs spanning the size of a small house.

"Hey! Kayura! I think I found something!" Tanya called from the south end of the site and waved the Staff Bearer over. She'd uncovered a large square slab with markings along the top and a stone cylinder poking out from the middle. Kayura knelt down and ran her fingers over the markings while the others gathered around to observe. Kayura grabbed the top of the cylinder and pulled it out, revealing a narrow opening, just a bit thicker than the bottom of the Staff. She glanced at the excavated site then at the hole.

"Everyone, back away from the foundation," she warned and stood up and positioned the Staff over the opening. She slid the Staff down about halfway then turned it to the side. Nothing happened at first until a sudden grinding crunch startled some of them. Cye stood closest to the edge of the stone slabs and skipped back as some sank slightly and started shifting upward. A series of crunching and scraping sounds emanated from the seams as the slabs started tilting, and the Ronin watched in awe as the temple revealed itself in parts, a few sections rising up from the earth and others flipping back. Sand and rock bits slid off in showers as the sections settled into their proper positions. A great archway appeared at the front, revealing a hallway into the dark depths of the complex.

"Ugh, Leonardo and his silly designs…." Kayura sighed and shook her head and walked towards the opening. Rowen jerked his head back in bewilderment.

"As in DaVinci?!" he exclaimed. Tanya glanced at him and shrugged.

"Duh, who else? I heard he helped build Typhoon's launchers," she commented idly.

"Follow me. The Incarnations await," Kayura gestured to the hallway. She held out her staff to bar the Elder Ronin's way when they tried to follow. "You four stay out here. These are meant for the younger Ronin only," Kayura explained before continuing.

"What? That's not fair! How come they get fancy new armors?" Cale protested.

"Because…they were made while we were evil?" Sehkmet suggested.

"What was the purpose of us coming, then? Just to sit around and pass the time?" Dais grumbled. Neither of the Elder Ronin noticed the immense circular plate on the ground behind the temple, half-covered with dust. A strong breeze blew some of the dust about. If anyone had been in the air above it, they would've seen a black and gold design of a long sinuous neck, topped by a horned head looking down over its extended wing.

* * *

They could barely see the interior when they entered the main chamber, as only the barest bits of sunlight peeked through seams in the structure. Kayura thumped the Staff on the floor, and flames sprang up in braziers scattered throughout the room.

"Whoa!" Ryo exclaimed when he saw the altars. There were several rows, six altars in each row. Most of the surfaces were empty, but large stone statues sat atop a few.

"How come they're all scattered?" Tanya asked.

"Believe it or not, the Ancient once planned to create entire teams of AnimArmor warriors. What you're seeing now are the only suits that were completed. There were to be a Wildfire, Strata, Halo, Hardrock, Torrent, and even Typhoon for each continent."

"Hey! Ya hear that, Cye! We wouldn't have been alone!" Kento slapped his friend on the shoulder heartily. Cye was frowning, though.

"So how come they weren't finished? Why were they left here?"

"I'm not sure…I think something or someone attacked the Mystic Alliance, killing the majority of its members. The Ancient was one of the few to survive."

"Probably the Dynasty. When they saw how powerful Typhoon turned out, they couldn't afford to have new armors in the hands of humans," Rowen theorized. Ryo nodded in agreement and walked alongside a row, studying a statue occupying an altar there; that of a tall horned animal. A small gold ring sat in an indention close to the front. The symbol on the altar defined it as North American Hardrock. Ryo kept walking and stopped by the altar designated for North American Wildfire. He looked at the carving.

"What the-! A bear?! A grizzly bear?! That's supposed to be North American Wildfire?!" Ryo exclaimed in dismay. "What do bears have to do with fire?"

"Maybe it was based off that mascot of theirs. You know, 'only you can prevent forest fires'?" Tanya recited in a mocking deep voice.

"I don't prevent fires, I start them!"

"Well, bears have short tempers, and they're grouchy, like you…" Rowen began.

"They're also _fat_! Which is why I pegged them for someone more of Kento's type!" Ryo jerked a thumb at the aforementioned, who "ahem"ed loudly and folded his arms over his chest angrily. Kayura chuckled richly and walked about the room, collecting the rings from the altars with statues. She carried the rings in her hand and walked back to where the Ronin stood. She picked up one ring and studied the gold filigree.

"Ryo, this is yours," Kayura handed Ryo the shining band set with a gold and onyx design of a lion, its mane curling about the edge of the circle. "The fierce and noble Lion was to be the Wildfire of Africa; master of the great grasslands."

_African Wildfire…I wonder if Mukala was supposed to be one of these armor-bearers,_ Ryo thought and studied the ring.

"Put it on," Kayura prompted and gestured to Ryo, who cautiously slipped the ring on his finger. His sub-armor flashed and changed, replaced by red and gold plates. The chest plate seemed to resemble the face of a lion.

"Cool!" "Incredible…" The others remarked in amazement. Ryo turned his arms over, studying the odd points on his wrist. Weapons of some kind, no doubt... He also noticed the armor seemed to have the same basic structure as the original sub-armors.

"Great White Shark was intended to be the Torrent of Australia," Kayura began as she handed Cye his ring. "Undisputed lord of the ocean; swift, deadly, and skilled…" Cye put his ring on and looked down at the new sub-armor, with the chest plate looking like the top of a shark's pointed head. Two long curved blades adorned each wrist.

"For you two, there are the Iguana and Jaguar," Kayura handed a ring to Sage and Tanya. "These were meant to be the Halo and Typhoon of South America; The Iguana, who dwells in light, most learned in the ways of the forests, and Jaguar, fast and fierce queen of the rainforests." Sage's sub-armor looked similar to Cye's, with a lizard's head instead of a shark, and Tanya's looked like Ryo's minus the thicker plates representing a mane. Sage had tubes of some sort on his arms, while Tanya had three long sharp blades extending out over the hand as well as three small cylinders attached to a larger barrel.

"Eagle and Mountain Ram were the Strata and Hardrock of North America. The Eagle should suit you well, Rowen, as he rules the sky unmatched with swift wings and keen eyes. And you, Kento, the Mountain Ram who knows all the tall peaks, and as stubborn and hard-headed as you," Kayura said and grinned. Kento smirked in amusement and accepted his ring. Rowen put his ring on and held his arms out when he noticed the strange material extending from his side all the way to his wrist. He carried two small axes at his hip and his chest plate looked like the head and beak of a large bird. Kento's armor made him look bulkier as the "horns" of the ram-shaped chest plate curved up over his shoulders and down under his arms. His arm-mounted weapon consisted of two blunt curved objects sandwiching a rectangular barrel.

"So, if these are the sub-armors, how do we summon the full armors?" Cye asked. Kayura bit her lip and turned and looked at the lion statue.

"That I'm not sure about…my guess is simply speaking the name of your armor, but just to be safe, I think you should head out into the wilderness to practice in more open areas. These armors haven't been used in centuries."

"Gotcha!" Kento closed his eyes and nodded. Ryo frowned and looked up at a large statue at the far back of the room that seemed to loom over all others.

"Kayura…what's that one supposed to be?" he asked.

"_That_ is the Inferno Incarnation. Yes, there were to be Infernos for all the continents, too," Kayura said in response to the surprised gasps from some of the Ronin. "The Ancient envisioned the Incarnations being the absolute most powerful of each land. If you looked closer at the altars, you'd see some of the original concepts: Mastodon for North America, Amaru for South America, Bunyip for Australia, and so on…" Tanya mouthed "What the heck is a Bunyip?", but Kayura continued. "The Mystic Alliance feared they wouldn't have time to complete them all, so they decided, for the time being, to create a single, all-powerful Incarnation to represent all continents.

"The White Dragon, the ultimate Incarnation of the Inferno armor. Dragons still existed at the time, and the Ancient bound the spirit of the strongest, and one of the few remaining. Ryo, I believe your Lion ring is tied to the Inferno. Try invoking the sub-armor. Twist the insignia on your ring to the side." Ryo looked confused but did as Kayura instructed, turning the gold and onyx disc at a 90° angle. Sage and Tanya had to step away slightly as Ryo's armor flashed and changed. The chest plate had two pointed plates jutting up past Ryo's neck and shoulders, and smaller detailed plates resembling eyes on his sides. His arms didn't have any recognizable weaponry, but instead sported what looked like leathery wings, big enough to put Rowen's to shame.

"Dang Ryo, if that's the sub-armor, I can't imagine what full armor looks like," Tanya commented. Ryo smirked and turned the insignia back. The armor reverted to Lion.

"You'll likely see it soon enough, as these armors are meant to help protect against more brazen attacks like the one that occurred this morning. Go now. Get accustomed to summoning these armors. I'll remain here to study the other altars. Who knows, maybe someday they'll be finished," Kayura shrugged.

* * *

"Got any threes?" Anubis asked and studied his hand of cards.

"Go fish," Dais answered. Anubis scowled and slapped his cards onto the ground.

"Allright, that's the seventh time already! Somebody's cheating and I demand to know who it is!" Anubis folded his arms over his chest.

"Not me!" Dais, Cale, and Sehkmet answered in unison. Anubis rolled his eyes.

"Let's try again then…got any fives?"

"Go fish!" the others answered at the same time. Anubis stifled any protest he had in mind when he heard movement from inside the temple and looked over his shoulder. Cale clamped a hand over the card pool between them and Sehkmet watched as the Ronin ran out of the temple, wearing strange armors resembling original sub-armor.

"Those the new armors?" Sehkmet asked as his thick green hair shifted from the whack of air when Ryo ran past quickly. Ryo looked over his shoulder.

"We'll chat later. We're going out to give these things a test drive," he called and ran out of sight. Sehkmet wrinkled his nose.

"Out? We're as far 'out' as one can get. How much 'out' does he need?"

Rowen leapt into the air on impulse and spread his arms. The material attached to his wrist and sides rippled, but held him aloft and he soared effortlessly above the others.

"Hey, how come you're always the one who gets to fly?" Ryo argued.

"Get a hint: I'm the Warrior of Air!" Rowen replied smugly.

"Then why can't I fly or anything? I'm the Warrior of the Wind," Tanya grumbled.

"Well, wind is fast. So are jaguars," Kento commented. Tanya scowled.

"…That's a cheetah, dumbass."

"Okay, I think we've got enough room out here," Ryo said and came to a skidding stop. The others stopped as well. "Let's give it a shot. Lion!" Ryo called and held up his arm, displaying the ring. The others followed his example.

"Eagle!" "Iguana!" "Mountain Ram!" "Great White Shark!" "Jaguar!"

The rings glowed briefly then dimmed. Nothing happened immediately.

"I think these armors are duds…" Kento commented.

"Give them some time. Kayura said they hadn't been used for awhile, they could be a bit rusty," Rowen suggested. Ryo twisted his ring's insignia into the shape of the Dragon.

"White Dragon!" The ring flared and dimmed quickly. "We'll wait for awhile…"

* * *

Kayura opened her eyes when a loud cracking noise interrupted her thinking. She'd been studying the carving of a Unicorn-European Inferno-when another crack drew her attention towards the altar with the Lion statue. Cracks began spreading over the stone, and bright red light spilled through the gaps. The cracks traveled up from the Lion's legs to the face then eyes. Kayura gasped and took an involuntary step back when the statue began moving slightly, the head turning to the side and mouth trying to close. The stone over the eyes fell away and the eyes shone bright red. Stone came off in large flakes to reveal what hid beneath as the "statue" shrugged.

The Incarnation of African Wildfire threw back its head and roared grandly. It shook off the rest of the stone skin it had worn for centuries and sprang off the altar. Throughout the room, the other statues began to awaken. North American Strata spread its wings and screeched. South American Typhoon shrieked and stretched its lean body. Australian Torrent sank into a shimmering pool of water that seemed to follow it. South American Halo snapped its jaws and looked from side to side, uttering a gurgling growl. North American Hardrock bleated and leapt down onto the floor.

Kayura watched in awe as the Incarnations exited the main room, Eagle gliding and Shark swimming in its personal sea. Kayura looked over at the massive statue of the Inferno Dragon. It hadn't moved at all, yet she sensed Ryo call the armor…

_Raurgoth_!! Kayura realized with a start and ran towards the hall.

"Young people, always in such a rush…" Dais grumbled and tried to resume the game. Without warning, six colored forms ran past, one even leaping over all four of them, shooting off into the distance at incredible speed.

"Aww! Awww!" Cale groaned in dismay as the cards fluttered away in all directions, almost right after he'd lifted his hand from holding them down. Anubis helped Cale recover some of the playing cards but Dais frowned and glanced at the ground when he felt a soft shudder. He glanced towards the temple, where the vibrations seemed to come from. Sehkmet noticed the slight shuddering to when a card he reached for skittered away from his hand. Sand shifted and pebbles started skipping.

"…What's that?" Dais asked softly.

"Another building?" Cale suggested and stood up. The four of them walked around the temple to the other side, where the epicenter of the micro quakes seemed to lie. Sehkmet walked forward a distance but stopped when he heard his foot tap against something metallic. He looked down and saw the immense circular plate. He couldn't make out the design from where he and the others stood, but dust sloughed off to the sides as the vibrations became increasingly violent. Cale looked at the ground when he heard the plate split and saw a crack run from the center to just under his foot.

"I think something's coming out…" Dais whispered.

"A building would constitute for something, Dais," Sehkmet snapped sarcastically.

"I don't think it's a building. I think some –thing- is coming out-"

Dais had barely finished speaking when the plate split in multiple directions and shattered as a large white shape erupted from beneath. It looked like a tall white tower at first…but towers didn't roar. Towers didn't have large teeth the size of a man's forearm. Towers didn't have long, pointed horns nine feet long.

A neck as long as two subway cars threw back a head the size of a pickup truck. The Elder Ronin had to move back as more of the ground shattered, the hole widening as the form moved its massive shoulders out of the cavernous opening.

The white form leaned back and pawed at the air, roaring in jubilation at its freedom. It leaned forward and slapped huge clawed hands down on the ground, first the right, then the left, with a large crash. The form leaned forward, the pointed, curved plate of scale tipping its nose almost touching the ground not too far from the Ronin, and ponderously pulled its left leg out of the hole and set a huge three-toed foot on the ground with a rumbling thud. It shifted to the side and pulled out its right leg, setting it down just as loudly. The immense creature shook its neck from side to side and stretched its back. Two huge limbs, each almost as long as the creature was tall, extended from its back, stretching a thin shiny membrane between the smaller ribs.

The wings flapped once, sending a powerful draft towards the Ronin, forcing them to cover their faces to block the wave of dust. They heard echoing creaks as the being stretched muscles that hadn't been moved in centuries. With a final loud crack, the being finished stretching its body and shook itself from side to side, shrugging off several hundreds of pounds of dirt that had accumulated around the row of white fin-shaped spines running from the head just behind its horns down its neck and back and along the tail, most of which remained hidden in the hole it had emerged from. It opened and closed its jaws and ran a thin pointed tongue over parched lips.

"What the crap is –**that**-!?" Cale exclaimed.

"-**That**- -**is**- -**a**- -**very**- -**big**- -**dragon**-." Dais stated, stressing each word.

"Big? Big doesn't do it justice! That thing's freaking _huge_!" Sehkmet stammered. The dragon appeared to stand several stories tall, with a body more than a hundred feet long, not counting the rest of its tail in the hole. Broad, flat silvery scales ran from just behind its chin to the thick base of the tail. The wings were a leathery white on the upper side with glittering silver underneath.

"I…don't think it likes us being here," Cale whispered as the dragon looked down at the four tiny figures with golden-yellow eyes.

"SssssssSSSOOOOOOAAAth…." came the deep rumbling hiss.

"Anubis, let's go before that thing decides it wants a meal after waking up!" Sehkmet whined. Anubis didn't say anything right away. "Anubis, we have to leave, now!"

"Quiet yourself, Sehkmet. We're in no danger," Anubis said calmly and glanced over his shoulder at Sehkmet. Sehk's jaw dropped in shock. Then he growled angrily.

"That's it. I can tolerate you getting us in trouble with Mia, and you making that joke about me sleeping in a basket, but I have had it with your-your-you….uhh…" Sehkmet trailed off as the dragon lowered its head to the ground and stared at the Elder Ronin. Then it moved closer, stretching its neck towards them, keeping its chin almost parallel to the ground. The four Ronin stood frozen in place by awe as the truck-sized head stopped merely a few feet away, the nose almost within touching distance.

"Ssssath! Ssssath!" Blasts of hot air from the dragon's nostrils sent their hair drifting back slightly. An echoing puzzled groan burbled up from the massive throat. Then the dragon opened its mouth and curled its lips up over its teeth, each of which were not only as long as a man's forearm, but just as thick at the base, ending in deadly sharp tips. "RRRAAAALLLLGNNN…" the dragon rumbled and continued to study the four.

"They went that way," Sehkmet spoke up and pointed in the direction the other animals had gone. The dragon moved its head back slightly, closing its jaws before opening them again and belting out a deafening roar. It reminded them of the roar that dinosaur from the movie made…except several times louder…and very real.

"Good gods, when was the last time that thing brushed!" Cale grimaced and clamped a hand over his mouth and nose, while Anubis rubbed the inside of his ear with the tip of his finger. The dragon lifted its head away and moved its left leg forward. One by one the dragon moved its thick, powerful limbs. Each step sent a shudder through the ground.

Kayura ran outside and looked up just in time to see the silvery underbelly of the dragon as it lumbered over the temple. She'd once been to a stadium with a moving roof and had watched in awe at the gigantic sheets of metal shifting and covering the building. Watching the dragon pass seemed not much different.

The four Ronin watched as the rest of the tail slid out of the hole and swayed overhead slowly. The dragon's legs held its great belly high enough off the ground to avoid hitting the temple, and the tail whisked overhead gracefully. The absolute tip, however, came down and whipped Cale in the back and smashed him into the ground.

"Gaack!!" Cale yelped while the others glanced at him and Dais snickered. "That hurt! That really did hurt!" Cale complained and hauled himself out of the body-shaped hole.

"You know…I'm kind of glad there were never other Ronin Warriors back in the Dynasty Wars," Sehkmet commented.

"Why? You liked torturing the Ronin unchallenged?" Anubis queried.

"No. I wouldn't have wanted my ass to end up in a sling!"

* * *

Roxi set her tools down and glanced at the windows when she started to feel uneasy. The wind blew soundlessly outside, yet the air felt still. She stood up and walked over to the front door and made sure all the locks and security bolts were in place. She started making a round of the walls, closing the windows and the thick wooden storm doors, clicking the metal clasps into place, unsure why exactly she was compelled to do so.

Outside, something scampered quickly towards the last open window and leapt into the air just as Roxi swung the wooden shutters close and locked them. She only heard a rattling thump and stumbled back in surprise. The clasps held…for now.

"Curse her! This place is built like a fortress!" Dair growled and rubbed his muzzle after colliding with the sturdy window. The other were-beasts stepped up beside him.

"There may be other ways of entry…" Vula hummed and looked up at the chimney.

Roxi's heart spun in her chest when she heard the animalistic growls from outside. She gasped when she heard a loud thump on the roof and footsteps moving from the edge towards the chimney. Training overrode her fear and she scrambled towards the hearth, seizing a bottle of lighter fluid and a box of matches. She squirted until no more dripped from the bottle then struck a match.

Vula slipped into the stone chimney easily and scooted down slowly towards the light below. Amber eyes glittered in the dark with anticipation as Vula glimpsed the wrought iron bars and logs of the fireplace. She almost grinned when she saw the girl herself peek into the fireplace and up the chimney. The grin quickly became a frown when Vula saw what Roxi held by her fingertips, and the glistening fluid on the logs.

Cerberus and Wargal scowled when they saw Vula shoot up out of the chimney, screaming in rage, barely jumping clear of the gout of flame that surged up out of the passage. Vula didn't land neatly and ended up tumbling off the roof.

"I will end this farce quickly!" Kilhotah snarled and grabbed one of the many golden talismans that dangled from leather strips and chains all over his body.

"No you fool!" Cerberus grabbed Kilhotah's wrist and squeezed it tight, the latter yelping in protest. "You risk setting the place afire and destroying the girl! She will die only when we sink our fangs into her flesh!" Cerberus growled.

"A warm meal wouldn't hurt," Maulubis chuckled. Meanwhile Roxi sat on the floor close to the door and pressed her ear against the wood.

"I won't be satisfied until I hear her dying screams, until she looks up at us with the last seconds of vision she has left and sees us before we devour her. We must extract full vengeance for what she did to Don Marquin!"

Roxi scowled when she heard them talking, at first surprised that she understood them. Did this have to do with the creature she shot earlier that day?

"Spread out! There must be a weak spot somewhere. Keep pressuring!"

Roxi ran to her work table and scooped up handfuls of bullets and stuffed them into her pockets. She grabbed her gun belt and wove it around her waist then loaded her revolver. She ran about the walls once more, double checking all the shutters. The cabin had been built strong enough to withstand storms of all strengths, as her grandfather once said, "everything but the end of days". Roxi yelped when she heard one of the creatures throw their bodies against the windows again, snapping the first pane, but not the reinforced glass or the wooden shutters. Her end of days seemed close at hand…

* * *

"Look!" Rowen cried out and pointed at the six colored forms that approached quickly. Ryo took a step back when a lion with shimmering crimson fur and a thick orange mane bounded up to him. It extended its huge head towards the Ronin Leader, and at first Ryo hesitated in returning the greeting. The lion hummed reassuringly and Ryo heard a word in his mind.

_Lyor…_ Ryo slowly reached out and placed his hand on top of Lyor's head and rubbed between the ears. "Nice to meet you, Lyor," Ryo said aloud.

Rowen held up his arm for a perch and the large blue-feathered eagle with golden beak and talons alighted neatly and folded its wings. "This guy says he's Razor Wing!"

The pink-furred jaguar with bright gray spots ringed in darker gray padded over to Tanya and rubbed against her leg. "Oh aren't you the prettiest thing, Jaguaradina!" Tanya beamed and stroked the powerful neck and shoulders. "You know, I always envied Ryo for having a big kitty like Whiteblaze, but now I got you! Course, he's got two cats now…" Tanya muttered and glanced at Ryo, who chuckled.

"Boulderdash, eh? You look like a tough guy," Kento said to the stout orange-furred ram that walked up to him. Thick ridged horns curled out from the back of its head and over the shoulders and up again. "You're supposed to be North American Hardrock? Well I won't believe it unless you can knock me over. C'mon, gimme your best shot!" Kento taunted and pushed the ram's head. Boulderdash didn't budge. Then he stepped back and reared up on his hind hooves, lifting his chest and leaning his head back.

_KRAAAK_! Ryo, Rowen, and Tanya winced when Boulderdash brought his thick forehead down against Kento's, sending the Ronin Warrior onto his back. Kento shook his head and stood up shakily.

"Hey, you're a tough little goat," he grinned and rubbed Boulderdash's ears.

"Actually, he's more of a mountain ram." Kento raised an eyebrow and glanced at Rowen, who stood close by. "Or more appropriately, a Big Horn Sheep. They're indigenous to the Rocky Mountains of North America, mostly inhabiting states like Colorado, Idaho, Wyoming-" Kento blinked slowly while Rowen continued rattling off facts about mountain rams habitat. Then Boulderdash turned to the side, reared up, and brought his head crashing against Rowen. "Gaack!" Rowen yelped and Razor Wing cawed in protest and fluttered into the air briefly.

"Heh heh…I'm gonna like this guy," Kento chuckled and rubbed Boulderdash's ears again. He glanced over at Cye, who knelt next to what looked like a pool of water. "How's he do that, Cye?" Kento asked and eyed the shadowy form under the surface.

"Well, he's a spirit animal. I guess he carries his own water around," Cye replied and dipped a hand into the water and rubbed the top of the light blue shark's head. "Foam Reaver's telling me some interesting things…He says he didn't join the Incarnations to be righteous and protect his home. He did it because the Ancient promised he could feast on souls rather than fish," Cye chuckled grimly. Tanya grimaced in disgust.

Sage stooped down and slipped his hands under the emerald-green iguana's arms and lifted it up. The large lizard seemed content to hang in Sage's grasp, its four-foot long body dangling down and its tail, twice as long as its body, trailing out onto the ground. Sage cocked his head to one side and wrinkled his nose. "Iguadalupen is my Incarnation?" Iguadalupen's eyelids slid shut slowly in a blink then reopened. "Why couldn't I get something cooler like a Komodo dragon?"

"Well, Komodos are from Indonesia, and I think Asia already has a set of Ronin Warriors," Rowen commented.

"Yeah, us!" Kento said matter-of-factly and jerked a thumb at his chest. Sage glanced at him then back at Iguadalupen. The large lizard opened his mouth slightly and gurgled.

Sage blinked when he saw movement from his left and looked over to see Kento poking the long folds of scaled flesh dangling from under Iguadalupen's jaw and neck. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Just checkin' out this little doodad here," Kento replied and kept poking. Iguadalupen didn't seem to mind and gurgled some more.

"It's called a dewlap. It's a large flap of skin some animals like cows and lizards have under their necks," Cye explained. "…Kind of like that _thing_ you call a chin."

"Hey, c'mon!" Kento bristled at the remark and clenched his fists. "You guys know I don't got an ounce of loose flesh on me!"

"What do you call these then?!" Tanya suddenly grabbed Kento by his cheeks, digging her fingers in tight.

"Aaah! Aaah!" Kento cried in protest. Sage smirked and set Iguadalupen down on the ground while the others had a good laugh. A muffled ringing sound interrupted them abruptly and they looked at Sage.

"For crying out loud, Sage. Get a belt clip or something," Ryo moaned.

"Where would I put it? Huh?" Sage shot back and opened his cell while Ryo looked off to the side and shook his head in exasperation. The others went back to admiring their Incarnations. "Whoa, calm down!" Ryo glanced back at Sage when he heard him raise his voice. "Calm down, I can barely understand you! Wait….what? How many?..." Rowen raised an eyebrow and shifted Razor Wing's talons to his shoulder. Sage looked up and searched for Cye and glanced at him, eyebrows furrowed in worry. _It's Brianna,_ he mouthed and returned his attention to the phone. "You're sure?... Okay, stay where you are, don't move, don't make a sound. We're coming!" Sage hung up and clicked the phone shut. "It's Roxi. Brianna says there's more than half a dozen more of those dog-beasts you described from this morning. They've got her trapped in her cabin."

"What?! Why? Why her!" Rowen exclaimed in dismay.

"Why are you surprised? They're going after her to get to you," Kento sneered.

"No." The guys looked at Tanya. Jaguaradina sat down by her feet and curled her tail up and down. "This has nothing to do with you. It's Roxi they want. Think about it; How many civilians do we know that have _attacked_ the Dynasty of their own initiative? Roxi's the only one who's met them back with equal force, and won. The Dynasty doesn't like it when mortals fight back, and they won't let a girl like her live."

"Well…they picked the wrong girl to go after," Rowen snarled darkly and turned towards the forest.

"Then what are we waiting around here for! Let's teleport over and save her!"

"If our old armors couldn't teleport, I doubt these can, since they're based on the originals," Cye brought up.

"We'll power down then," Ryo said and prepared to remove his ring. Lyor roared suddenly and took off running into the forest. Razor Wing took flight and Foam Reaver swam off after him. Jaguaradina jumped to all fours and Boulderdash took off alongside her. Iguadalupen scurried off as well.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think they're trying to tell us they got their own plan," Tanya commented.

"Let's go after them, then!" Ryo shouted and tensed before sprinting.

* * *

Britania had cut the engine as soon as she drove up to the cabin and crouched down under the steering wheel when she returned to find the cabin under siege by several were-beasts. They didn't seem to notice her, as they focused more on trying to break inside the cabin, the largest hurling their shoulders against the doors and windows while the smaller creatures slinked around the walls, looking for weak spots not as reinforced. After she made her call to Sage, she ventured a look above the dashboard before pressing down against the seat again. The creatures somewhat resembled the werewolf from that morning, but they had characteristics of different species like foxes and jackals.

Inside, Roxi sat on the floor with her back against the wall, loaded revolver in the holster and a loaded rifle in her hands. She could hear the wood starting to crack. Even if the wood wouldn't yield right away, the incessant blows would cause the bolts to slide loose. At least she'd die with the satisfaction of taking three…maybe four, with her…

Brianna whimpered and took several deep breaths. She set her jaw and pushed herself onto the seat. Wargal's ears flipped up when he heard the shrill blaring sound and turned to the side and looked at the parked vehicle. Inside the truck, Britania screamed taunts and pounded her fist against the horn, not stopping even when her wrist started to feel sore. Maulubis snorted and took a step towards the truck. Vula and Slayena also turned towards it. Britania shrieked in terror when a bulky were-beast leapt onto the hood, denting the metal. It reached out and pushed down on the glass of the windshield, sending cracks out in a spider web. Britania screamed again but kept pushing the horn. The were-fox came up by the door and leered at Brit, fogging the window with its breath.

Roxi frowned and raised her head when she heard the horn of her truck blaring almost non-stop. She jumped to her feet and ran over to the front door and swung the metal cover to the peep hole up and peered outside. The were-beasts seemed to have abandoned their efforts and turned their attention to the truck. Roxi narrowed her eyes in realization.

Cerberus grinned in delight as the windows to the vehicle started to bend inward. Soon they would break, and he and his brethren would have a nice appetizer before their main meal… His left head snapped its gaze to the side when he noticed movement and saw a blue-haired form dash off into the forest. "The girl! She's escaping! This one was trying to distract us! Forget her, after that one!!" Cerberus bellowed. Vula glanced at Cerberus then back at Brianna, snarling in anger before leaping off the truck. The beasts took off bounding after Roxi, and Brianna shoved the door open and stumbled out.

"**ROXI! RUN! RUN, ROXI! RUUUN**!" Britania screamed and screamed until she finally collapsed onto her knees, shaking in terror and spent.

Roxi could hear them as they chased her. She kept her eyes forward and her legs moving. Every moment she'd spent learning how to move quickly over obstacles, since she was old enough to lift a gun, came to her in those few hurried seconds. Roxi didn't bother with the rifle, but she did take a few blind shots with the revolver, satisfied when she heard pained yelps. There were caves not too far…if she could slip inside, she could make her stand there, rather than the cabin, where they'd be at her from all sides.

A traitorous root snagged her foot and Roxi stumbled forward. She scrambled to her feet, but she'd lost her lead already. She saw the were-dingo bounding towards her and raised her rifle to fire. Then something slammed into the beast from the side and sprang between them. Roxi fell back in surprise and sat up on the ground, not sure what she saw.

It was a ram, with long, lean legs and thick curling horns, but it looked nothing like any Rocky Mountain sheep she'd ever seen with its bright orange fur. Wargal staggered to his feet and shook his head several times and glared at the great ram. The ram flicked its ears then reared up on its back legs and fell forward, bashing its forehead against Wargal's, knocking the beast unconscious.

"Baaa…" Roxi stood up shakily and watched the ram as it stepped towards her. There seemed to be something familiar about it… "Baaa." She looked over her shoulder when the ram walked behind her and ducked its head.

"Whooaa!" Roxi squawked when the ram stuck its head between her legs and lifted her up, almost tossing her onto its shoulders. "Woo…okay, this is…weird…"

"Baaa…" The ram turned around and looked over its shoulder up at Roxi, as if expecting something. Roxi cautiously grabbed clumps of its fur and held on tight. Her assumption proved correct as the ram took off just as the other were-beasts arrived.

"AFTER HER! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!!" Cerberus roared. Roxi looked over her shoulder and gasped when she saw the were-hyena gaining on them. The ram was doing a fine job of avoiding any obstacles, but if Slayena pounced, it'd be Roxi who'd die first. Roxi swung her rifle around and grabbed the ram's right horn firmly. She glanced at Slayena again and waited until she gathered up enough energy for an attack. Just as she loomed near, Roxi swung to the side and brought the muzzle of the rifle up, pulling the trigger and blasting Slayena in the chest. Slayena screamed in pain and frustration, but Roxi hadn't the time to make silver shotgun pellets, so the wounds weren't fatal.

The ram tilted its head to the side slightly from Roxi's weight. Roxi bit her lip and recalled her training from when she did trick riding long ago. She swung her body to the side and thrust down with both feet, pushing herself up and leaping onto the ram's back. The ram glanced at her again then forward. Roxi held on tight again and kept glancing over her shoulder to see if any more were-beasts were gaining.

When she looked forward again, her eyes widened as the forest opened up into a wide, deep rock quarry. Instead of changing course, however, the ram galloped faster. Roxi screamed and clamped her legs around the ram's midsection and held onto the horns tight as the ram came to the edge and brought its fore hooves down hard enough to crack the rock. Its back legs bunched up for the spring and pushed against the cliff edge, launching itself and Roxi into the air. The were-beasts skidded to a stop at the edge and watched in shock as the ram sailed over the gaping hole in the earth.

Roxi didn't know what else to do but scream and scream. They wouldn't make it to the other side. The ram didn't have enough momentum and the quarry was too wide. Her heart fell before her body as gravity took hold and the ram plummeted towards the bottom of the quarry. Roxi kept screaming, but the ram splayed its legs, bracing itself for impact. For a moment, Roxi didn't see herself on the back of a ram, but a person…

The ram landed with a loud crash, its body absorbing most of the impact. Roxi almost fell to the side but kept her grip, sagging against the ram's back, dizzy after the event. A few seconds after their landing, the rock beneath them seemed to sink and crack. "Baaa?" The ram glanced at Roxi. Satisfied she was allright, it walked out of the crater.

Roxi gasped when she heard snarls and barks as the were-beasts clambered down the cliff face after them. "There's no way out! We're trapped!" she cried. The ram seemed to think otherwise and trotted towards the opposite wall. It paused and ran around in a tight circle before crouching. Roxi almost bit her tongue but held on as the ram sprang up with surprising strength, setting its hooves against small corners and edges, actually managing to scale the sheer cliff face despite carrying Roxi's weight. Again, just for a moment, Roxi saw skilled hands grabbing the rock instead of hooves.

They arrived at the top of the cliff and the ram ran onto firm ground. It looked at the quarry and flicked its ears back at the sound of labored grunts and growls then took off running again into the forest. The forest opened up into a rocky clearing. Roxi smiled at the ram with pride. Wherever it had come from, it had successfully evaded the ravenous were-beasts, with no signs of tiring or stopping.

Then the ram stopped abruptly, skidding in a 180° turn. Roxi almost fell off and nudged the ram in the ribs with her knees. It wouldn't budge. "Come on! Move! Those things are still after us!" The ram glanced at her calmly then forward. Roxi's heart sank when she heard the were-beasts approaching. She remembered her weapons and reached down to her holster. Her dismay doubled when her hand moved through empty air. The clasp had popped open during their flight, and the revolver slipped out. The rifle wouldn't be as effective with only normal shot, but the ram seemed eager to fight.

"So…this is how it ends… but you know what?" Roxi smiled weakly. "I don't have any regrets. Not one… Knowing Rowen was the best thing I've ever experienced. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way…" Roxi whispered and relaxed in her seat. Then she blinked and looked at the ram. "Why am I telling you all of this?"

"Baaa?" The ram cocked its head to the side and raised an ear before looking forward. The were-beasts emerged from the forest and slowed down, creeping towards the two.

"This doesn't concern you! It's the girl we want! Give her to us, and we promise we won't devour you alive," Dair demanded.

"Baaa!" The ram struck a fore hoof against the graveled ground and shook its head.

"Stupid meddling goat!" Maulubis sneered.

"Actually…" The were-pack gasped and looked up when they heard the voice. Roxi looked behind her, surprised to see the stocky young man standing atop a half-buried boulder. "He's more of a mountain ram, or more appropriately a Big Horn Sheep," Kento stated smugly and folded his arms over his chest. Roxi blinked upon seeing the different armor the Ronin wore. This ram was tied to him somehow… "Boulderdash, take Roxi home. I'll handle these pups," Kento ordered and nodded to the side.

"She's not going anywhere!!" Wargal snarled and he, Slayena, Maulubis, and Vula dashed forward, galloping towards Roxi. Roxi gasped and tried to get the ram to flee, but Boulderdash didn't move again. Kento scowled and un-folded his arms. Instead of raising the bulky weapons mounted on his arms, he stood still as two blurs ran past him, one on either side. Roxi saw the blurs and watched in amazement as they rocketed towards the charging beasts. The two blurs collided solidly with Wargal with a dull crack, hard enough to send his body spiraling in the air before landing on the ground.

Conventional lore stated that only silver could successfully harm a were-beast. Apparently snapping its neck in a 280° angle did the job just as well.

All three of Cerberus' jaws hung open in shock when he saw the two forms. One was a red-furred lion with a flame-orange mane. It hunkered over Wargal's body as if guarding a fresh meal and glared at him. The second form beside it was a pink-furred jaguar with bright gray spots ringed with dark gray. It pressed one paw against Wargal's twisted neck. As one, the lion and jaguar threw back their heads and roared in triumph.

At the same time the blurs had passed by Roxi, a small green blur shot along the ground towards Vula. She glimpsed a large emerald-green lizard before it curled up and rolled over the ground like a wheel, the long row of spines running from the top if its head all the way down its tail spinning as sharp as a saw blade. The wheel bounced up close to Vula and moved past then landed on the ground again and sped away. Vula didn't feel anything at first. Then she took another step and choked. Blood bubbled up from her throat and pooled between her lips and teeth. Her upper body fell forward, and the last thing she saw before her vision went dark was her shoulder parallel to her thigh.

Maulubis had seen Wargal and Vula cut down just seconds ago, and yelped in surprise when a dark blue shape flew at him from the air. A large bird with a vicious hooked beak and enormous wingspan swung its talons up and clawed at his face, hooking one talon into the flesh above Maulubis' left eye and pulling up. Maulubis staggered back and tried to beat the eagle away as it spun around in the air and beat its wings at him, reaching down and raking his head with its talons. He fled towards his remaining brothers.

Slayena didn't stop. She'd hunted too much prey in the past to let anything deter her. Even if she and her brothers couldn't taste the girl's flesh, knowing that she died would be gratifying enough. She readied her hunting spear, ignoring the shimmering pool of water that seemed to glide across the ground from behind the ram.

Roxi's shotgun blast hadn't been bad enough to cripple Slayena, but it still made her bleed, until it would eventually heal up. Sprinting with the others had aggravated the wound and drops of blood fell to the ground. Slayena didn't notice the large triangular shape emerge from the ground, or the larger dark form underneath. She totally focused on Roxi, unaware that the shape had smelled her blood, even from far away.

Water erupted in a terrific splash infront of Slayena, forcing her to skid to a stop. She stood there, transfixed, as the water fell away to reveal a huge light blue form hovering in the air. Fins wobbled and the tail flicked back and forth, almost in slow motion. The mouth opened and Slayena saw rows upon rows of triangular serrated teeth. Black eyes fixed upon her and the jaws opened wider before they fell on top of her.

Both the shark and Slayena vanished under the surface at the same time, and rock, dirt, and water flew up in violent spurts in all directions as the shark's dark form lashed about. Water sprayed up in a high arc before splashing onto the ground. When the tumult ended, parts of Slayena's body seemed to bob to the surface before freezing in place as the shark swam away, taking its water with it.

"HOLY CRAP!!" Roxi looked back at Cye. "Why couldn't I have gotten something cuter, like a dolphin, or a turtle!"

"Dolphins are just as violent," Rowen quipped and hovered beside him in the air. Lyor and Jaguaradina ran over to where the other Ronin gathered, followed by Iguadalupen.

"Hey, I take back what I said earlier: you're way cooler than a Komodo!" Sage said. Iguadalupen bobbed his head up and down, shaking his dewlap.

"Your vendetta applies to us now. It's up to you whether you want to continue the fight and be slaughtered, or flee with your lives," Ryo stated. Boulderdash carried Roxi to a safe ledge behind the Ronin and deposited her there then ran back to Kento.

"It will be you who will be slaughtered!" Kilhotah hissed and plucked medallions and talismans off his body and cast them to the ground. Maulubis took small vials from his belt and pulled out the corks, spreading the fine off-white powder in his hand before blowing it into the air. Dozens of lupine shapes formed of swirling rock and sand sprang up from where the golden baubles had fallen. As many skeletal wolves formed out of the bone dust Maulubis had cast. The Ronin found themselves staring at a small army.

"Okay, I think it's time to take this to the next level," Ryo narrowed his eyes and raised his fist. Roxi watched the six animals take up positions before their masters.

"Lion!"  
"Jaguar!"

"Mountain Ram!"

"Eagle!"

"Iguana!"

"Great White Shark!"

The surviving were-beasts watched, awed by the sight as the animals changed, fur and scale shimmering and becoming smooth metal. Lyor threw back his head and roared as red light poured out of seams that opened in his body as it split into parts. Metal plating shifted about in the air and attached to parts of the Ronins' bodies. Foam Reaver's pectoral fins turned into tall shoulder plates on Cye's armor. Iguadalupen's tail became Sage's tail, running from the base of his back several feet behind him. Razor Wing's wings spread from Rowen's shoulders, and the curved beak hung over his eyes. Jaguaradina's head became a helmet for Tanya, and the plates that had formed the jungle cat's powerful body attached themselves to Tanya's arms and legs. Boulderdash's hooves split and attached to Kento's forearms, reinforcing the barrel of his wrist weapons.

Lyor's mane split in half and each half hinged over Ryo's shoulders. The lower jaw split down the middle and became a collar, while the upper jaw became a helmet visor. Ryo straightened himself as the armor finished forming then raised his armor's weapon: A wide shield decorated with the face of a lion. Rowen still sported his twin axes, though the blades looked bigger, like the outstretched wings of a bird. Sage uncoiled a long whip made to look like a lizard with the body as the grip and the tail forming the business end of the whip. Tanya drew two long daggers with wide serrated blades from her back. Kento smacked the ram-head top of his mace into his hand menacingly. Cye held a wide circular glaive with four blades at his side, each blade curved like the fin of a shark.

Ryo glanced at Tanya when he heard her giggling. "Whaaat?" he demanded, annoyed.

"You look so funny with that bushy mop!" Tanya said and pointed at Ryo's waist. Ryo looked down his back at the lion tail attached to his belt.

"You're one to talk with that spotted noodle attached to your butt," Ryo retorted.

"What the f-" Tanya started and looked over her shoulder.

"Guys, can we stop looking at each other's butts and focus on the horde of undead demon doggies over there?" Rowen asked and gestured to the army poised to strike.

"See if you can withstand this, Ronin Warriors! Charge!!" Kilhotah ordered and swept his hand forward. His phantom hounds took off along with Maulubis' skeletal wolves.

"I hope Kayura was right about the weaponry," Ryo muttered and raised his arms. He fired off six darts, three from each wrist launcher. The tips of the darts split open into multiple points. Five of them plowed through two skeleton wolves, while the sixth struck Kilhotah in the shoulder. Kilhotah glanced down at the dart, not sure what to make of it, as it didn't hurt at first. Then he began wobbling on his feet and fell backwards as a powerful urge to sleep came over him. "Awesome!!" Ryo cheered.

The barrels of Tanya's wrist-mounted chain guns spun as they each spewed a hail of magical bullets, shattering several skeleton wolves and dissolving sand wolves. Cye fired two small harpoons from each launcher. One of them barely missed Maulubis, and the second close call sent him diving for cover. Rowen's wrist weapons looked like birds with their wings raised and spread forward, large glittering blue gems composing the bodies. The gems emitted focused pulses that blasted the enemy to bits. Sage's wrist weapons looked like long tubes, but didn't fire a pulse right away like Rowen's. Instead, steady beams of light came out of the openings, forming light blades. By now the remaining wolf minions were within melee range. Sage swept his arm forward and sent out an arcing blade of light that sliced through the sand wolves.

Kento saw a group of wolf minions slip to the side, apparently trying to get to Roxi. He pointed his wrist weapon at them and fired. The recoil almost knocked him back as a orange pulse of light erupted out of the wide barrel, frying the minions en masse. "Dang! Now that's what I call a knuckle sandwich!" he remarked.

Only a few minions remained now, and the Ronin fell to melee tactics to take them out. Rowen's training paid off as he diced up skeleton wolves with his axes, and Sage lashed his whip, using the spined edge to slice through sand wolves. Tanya plunged her daggers into heads and ribcages and even used the long claws mounted on her gauntlets. Cye held his glaive by the middle and swung up, splitting minions in half neatly. Kento gleefully bashed wolves to either side with his ram-head mace. Ryo not only managed to deflect strikes with the lion shield, but also fried minions with blasts of fire from the shield's "mouth". The last sand wolf erupted into a cloud of dust from Kento's blows, and the last skeleton wolf shattered into bony bits from Rowen's axes.

"**ENOUGH**!!" Cerberus screamed with three voices. "It was insulting enough that a mortal injured one of us, but for you to murder three of my pack brothers and sisters is unforgivable! I will tear you apart myself to avenge them!!"

"Get ready guys," Ryo ordered and raised his wrist-launcher; Clawnchers, he started thinking of them. Cerberus' chest heaved as he drew in deep breaths before tensing and charging. The six Ronin fired their weapons, but Cerberus dodged each shot despite being the largest of the were-pack. "Again!" The Ronin fired once more, but Cye's harpoons barely grazed Cerberus' shoulder, and Tanya's bullets stuck into the flesh harmlessly. "Bring him down! Bring him down!" Ryo shouted and the Ronin fired at will, yet no matter how many blades, bullets, and bolts flew through the air, not a single one hit Cerberus hard enough to stop him. Roxi watched, worried as the three-headed werewolf closed the distance quickly then pounced into the air.

Ryo fired off more of his darts, which he guessed held a sleep drug, yet somehow Cerberus managed to shift his bulk just so the darts whizzed by, barely missing him. Kento tried firing his powerful energy blasts point blank, but Cerberus shifted position midair yet again and the bolts passed by, only singing fur. Cerberus loomed over Ryo and pulled one arm back, claws splayed and glistening. Ryo brought his shield up as Cerberus fell towards him, knowing the beast's claws aimed for his exposed throat. He wasn't sure if the shuddering he felt suddenly came from the ground or his heart...

Something large and white swept infront of the Ronin so fast and with such force, it sent them stumbling back in a pile. Ryo shook his head and sat up just in time to see objects fall from the air and land on the ground with dull thumps. Only when the dust cleared did he see that it was two of Cerberus' three heads.

He and the others stood up, still shaken from the shockwave. Ryo blinked when something passed infront of him close enough for him to see his blurred reflection in a shiny white surface. His gaze went past the large object towards the forest edge and the towering white shape that stood halfway into the clearing.

Roxi thought she'd seen everything when she found out about Rowen's armor, seeing the transformed Jennifer Carole, and the former Night Warlords. Not even seeing the spirit animals prepared her to understand what she stared up at.

"SSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAATTHHH…." Raurgoth, the Inferno White Dragon, pulled his hand back and set it on the ground. Maulubis and Dair were the only two were-beasts left alive, or conscious, and they turned around and had to crane their heads back to see the enormous reptile. Yellow eyes glared down at them from under a thick white brow.

Raurgoth was everything a dragon should be: massive, majestic, powerful… He kept his wings folded over his back, and his tail stretched far into the forest, the tip dangling just over the quarry. Raurgoth took a colossal step back to get a better view of the were-beasts and scowled. Maulubis whimpered when the dragon opened its mouth. He nearly soiled himself when the white scaled lips pulled over the teeth, exposing the large killing fangs. "SSSSSSSAAAAATH!!" Raurgoth hissed deeply.

Dair panicked and took off running to the side. He didn't care about his remaining brothers. He only wanted to get as far away from the massive dragon as possible.

Raurgoth's head turned to the side and spotted Dair fleeing on all fours. The ground shuddered as the dragon shifted his weight and walked after Dair. It only took Raurgoth three steps to catch up, and he swung his head down and snatched up Dair in his jaws.

From where they stood, the Ronin and Roxi could hear Dair howling and whimpering pitifully. For a moment, Raurgoth held Dair with his teeth, the tips just barely poking into the skin. Then the Ronin heard a wet sounding crack, followed by crunching sounds, and Raurgoth tossed his head up and about, like a cat chewing on a stubborn piece of kibble.

"I think I'm gonna lose my lunch," Kento clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I think I just lost my appetite," Sage grimaced.

"Okay…I suppose Foam Reaver isn't so bad," Cye muttered.

Ryo saw Maulubis standing by the unconscious Kilhotah. The were-jackal seemed frozen with horror. Ryo took a step forward then reached for his ring and turned the lion insignia to the side. His armor vanished and the spirit of Lyor flowed into the ring. Ryo's armor changed into the White Dragon sub-armor, and he raised his arm. "White Dragon!"

Raurgoth craned his thick neck around and looked at Ryo, then glanced at Maulubis. He nodded once then spread his wings and let out an echoing roar before his body turned into white light that darted towards Ryo until he became consumed in brilliance.

Leathery wings of white and silver spread from Ryo's back. A long thick tail lay on the ground behind him. Raurgoth's long neck had split into layers of plate that ran down Ryo's neck and shoulders. His gauntlets were smooth from the elbow down, fingers ending in the dragon's thick pearly white talons. Ryo seemed to stand taller than the others, as his feet were encased in Raurgoth's large three-toed talons. The long horns curving up from the dragon-head helmet also contributed to his height. Ryo hefted a large lance in his grip. The hilt resembled a dragon's open mouth, with the main shaft of the lance coming from the mouth, and the tip spread out into a four-tipped claw.

"Don't say anything," Ryo said to Tanya incase she had any snide remarks about his tail. Tanya stared at him, stunned, and merely drew her fingers over her lips in a zipping motion. Ryo turned his attention back forward and leveled the lance at Maulubis. He smirked and fire swirled about in the clawed tip. Maulubis realized what Ryo planned and tried to rouse Kilhotah from his slumber.

"INFERNO…DRAGON…RAGE!!" Ryo howled and a jet of fire shot out of the tip of the lance, barreling towards the remaining beasts. Maulubis raised his arms in a futile effort to shield himself before the fire consumed him. The fire ripped through the forest, all the way to the quarry edge before dying out, leaving only smoldering trunks behind.

"Roxi! I'm so glad you're allright!" Rowen ran over to Roxi and threw his arms around her, lifting her off the ground before setting her down. The other Ronin powered down and their armors reverted into the Incarnations. Ryo's Dragon armor turned into a mass of white light which formed the shape of a dragon briefly before flowing back into the ring. Ryo turned the insignia back to Lion and Lyor appeared beside him.

"Dygra's gonna be pretty pissed with some of her most powerful servants gone," Sage commented and picked up Iguadalupen, cradling him like a toddler.

"With a dragon on our side that eats Dynasty goons for breakfast, I think we'll be allright," Tanya grinned and rubbed Jaguaradina's head. Rowen nodded in agreement and glanced at Roxi, but raised an eyebrow when he saw her staring at Boulderdash.

"What? Something wrong?" Roxi didn't answer then snapped her fingers.

"Now I know what he reminds me of! He looks like the Shiner Bock ram!" she exclaimed and walked over to the Hardrock ram. Tanya wrinkled her nose and glanced at Cye, who shrugged in confusion. Roxi leaned over and rubbed Boulderdash's ears with both hands, giggling in delight. "You're the real hero of the day, yes you are! You were so brave and so strong, carrying me all that way!" she cooed.

Rowen wasn't sure what to make of this and blinked slowly. Then he noticed Kento grinning widely and chuckling, as if Roxi were rubbing _his_ ears. Rowen snorted in disgust and looked to the side. "Baaaaaa…." Boulderdash closed his eyes in content.

Tanya almost fell over laughing and Cye and Sage chuckled heartily. Ryo grinned and stared at the horizon. Lyor butted him in the leg and Ryo set a reassuring hand on his head and stroked the thick mane. _Someday, these armors_ will _be finished, and there_ will _be Ronin Warriors on every continent… It's a dream worth continuing._

* * *

_Stormwalker returned from her long journey bearing tales of her encounter with powerful warriors not unlike ourselves. The Silver Haired Maiden tells me these young men and women shall stand with us and inspire us. They will be the key to uniting all righteous warriors, and their guidance and pure hearts will even bury our hatred of our old enemies. I have sent Stormrider to summon them here, to bring them to our world so we may look upon them. When their leader, Raeo Flamerider, enters this city, I will look to him and ask:_ "Where will you be when the Entide comes?"

Next on Ronin Warriors: Aftermath

Eurbasadur


	11. Eurbasadur

Eurbasadur

By Mardrena

"Almost got it….there, everything's set up now. The shower's not due for another thirty minutes, but at least we got the best view for miles around," Rowen said as he set up his telescope on its tripod. The sun would not rise for another two hours but already the faintest traces of red and violet could be seen in the distant horizon.

"When my grandfather took me traveling in the desert, he always told me he held a deep appreciation for the beauty that existed naturally, but he grew up in a time when nothing could be taken for granted, and one had to count every blessing, even the sight of the stars in the sky. Nowadays most people could care less about seeing stars, the light of the city drowns them out and people are too engrossed in their daily lives to even know they're there. You seem more like the type who prefers to spend time reading than watching the stars. Does your love for the sky come from your armor?" Roxi asked from where she stood on the other side of the telescope. Rowen looked up at her and smiled.

"You could say that. I guess I'm drawn to them, but my armor's element really isn't the stars. Technically it's air, or firmament, but my armor's spirit is Life, and as long as I've had my armor I've always been intrigued with the stars, because our own sun is a star itself, and each star out there has the potential to support Life."

"So you feel there's life on other planets?"

"It's not something that can be denied, but we can't prove it either," Rowen shrugged and stood up from adjusting the telescope. Roxi stared off at the horizon, reflecting on their conversation. She glanced at her watch.

"Hmm…still 15 minutes to go….I wonder if you can see any of the other planets right now…" Roxi muttered and bent over to look through the telescope. At its current setting one could see a meteor the moment it entered the atmosphere and watch the scorching missile deteriorate from magnificent blaze to a mere trickle of debris in clear detail.

"Not at this time of night, but constellations are always a surefire view," Rowen commented. Roxi hummed and swiveled the telescope to one side slightly. She tilted it upwards then back to the left. "Find any yet?" Rowen queried. He didn't think anything was wrong when he heard Roxi gasp, but then she blanched and stood up jerkily.

"R-Rowen?" she stuttered. Rowen frowned when he saw her face, pale as a sheet, and eyes wide in terror. "T-That's no constellation," she said and took a step back. Rowen looked up at the sky first before stepping infront of Roxi and placing his eye to the viewfinder. It didn't take long for him to see what had terrified his girlfriend.

It hovered in space, thousands of miles above the earth, maintaining a steady orbit halfway between the planet and its moon. The massive metal ring had to have spanned more than a mile in diameter, and if one counted the four spires on each side of the ring, it would have measured twice that size. Blinking lights flashed to an unknown rhythm on the tip of each spire and bolts of energy crackled between them. More than a dozen blunt rectangular "teeth" lined the inner rim of the ring. Violet, green, blue, and gold smoke trailed out of each of the teeth, feeding into the swirling tempest of chaotic energies that lay at the heart of the ring. If anyone had been in space close to the ring, they would have heard a thunderous, groaning roar where there should have been none.

* * *

Ryo looked up at the sky again before peering back into the viewfinder. "Now I _KNOW_ that thing wasn't there just a day ago…" He could hear the others muttering amongst themselves. The mysterious object remained in clear view. It was so huge, it could even be seen with the naked eye as a distant star-shaped object.

"It almost looks like a gate," Ryo commented as he stood back up.

"You think the Dynasty built it?" Kento asked.

"The Dynasty has never held any interest in interstellar conquest. Besides, it doesn't even look like their architecture," Anubis argued.

"Whatever it is, it had to have appeared just recently. I'm surprised we haven't heard anything on the news yet. How could anyone _NOT_ see it?" Sage added. Ryo shrugged and bent back down to look through the telescope. He turned the focus knob and zoomed in slightly. He continued studying the strange architecture, barely aware of the warmth he suddenly felt from someone's face close to his own.

"Oh, it's just the Transgalactic Gate Eyurodin built," a faintly Slavic voice commented idly. Ryo blinked and jerked his head back slightly. He glanced to the side and saw a woman's face, light lavender curls flowing over her shoulders and back, amethyst eyes peering into the telescope.

"Gaah!" Ryo squawked and staggered back a couple of steps, his leg bumping into the tripod. Rowen winced when he thought the telescope would fall over, but the woman reached out with a yellow-gloved hand and steadied the device. She chuckled softly and looked at Ryo. "H-how long has she been standing there?!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Uhh…." Cye trailed off. Apparently the others were just as stumped as Ryo. The otherworldly woman seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Thelektukak, RyoTakin," Chi Chi Lina, Danae greeted in her native tongue. Ryo dumbly scratched the back of his head and shrugged, at a loss for words.

"Um…..welcome back?" he said feebly. Danae merely nodded and smiled.

"Hey Danae! You came back! Everything okay on your world?" Kento asked.

"Naditanyankina nasurin," Danae said quickly.

"….Okay….I know you called me stupid again, but I dunno what the other word means," Kento muttered and frowned.

"It is probably for the best. So, Danaetanera, what brings you back to our world?" Anubis politely inquired. Danae frowned thoughtfully and glanced to the side.

"Many things have happened since I returned to my world, to Thanged. I would discuss them with you, but I do not see all those who were first with me here. I will wait until they are all gathered," Danae stated and looked back at them.

* * *

Ryo, Anubis, Rowen, Kento, Sage, Cye, Tanya, and Roxi had decided to wait in the den. While they had taken seats on the three sofas, Danae remained standing and would pace about the room. Roxi leaned over to Rowen.

"Ro, who is she? You guys know her from somewhere?"

"Uh…yes. She's from Thanged. Her name's Danae. We met her a few weeks back."

"Thanged? Now I know that isn't some isolated country I've never heard about. You mean to tell me she comes from another planet? Oh you were so BS-ing with me earlier! So it's okay if you tell me you're a Ronin Warrior, but you don't say squat to me about meeting a woman from outer space?!" Roxi hissed, sounding offended. Rowen shrugged and whined defensively. Danae turned towards the door just before it opened.

"Hi guys. What was so urgent-Danae! Guys! You should've said she was here! I could've made a better excuse to the Dean than telling him Ryo had an aneurism!" Mia scolded and dropped her book bag by the nearest sofa, oblivious to Ryo's stunned expression. Danae met Mia halfway into the room and held out both hands, palm up. Mia returned the gesture by slipping her hands into the woman's gloved palms.

"Thelektukak, MiaTakin. I am glad to see you well." Danae greeted.

"You too! How are things back on Thanged?"

"Ah, that must wait until the last one is here," Danae replied cryptically and held up a finger, then turned back around and walked over to a shelf on the wall and clasped her hands behind her back. Mia raised an eyebrow and looked at Ryo.

"What's she mean?"

"Since you're here, all we have to wait for is Yulie," Ryo answered.

"Yulie? Why him?"

"Danae said she wanted everyone present who was here when she first arrived," Ryo said and shrugged. Mia bit her lip but accepted the answer and sat down beside him on the sofa. She noticed Danae pick up a framed black and white photograph. The otherworldly woman placed her fingertips on the glass and peered at it intently.

"That's my grandfather with a fighter pilot, from fifty years ago. He worked as a part-time journalist during the War," she explained. Danae didn't reply. In fact, her fingertips were actually covering the faces of the two men immortalized in the old photo. She seemed more interested in the winged craft on the runway behind them. Her lavender eyebrows furrowed as she called to mind the ruined relic that lay in a temple back home… Her head snapped up when she heard the distant thumping of feet up the stairs.

"Hey guys! Thanks for bailing me outta class. I didn't really need that history test," Yulie commented idly as he entered the room, clad in his school uniform with his book bag slung over his shoulder. "What's the big emergency anyway? Dygra acting up again or somethi-Danae! Hey! You're back!" Yulie cried and ran over to greet her.

Danae set the picture back down on the shelf and walked over to Yulie, reaching him in two swift strides while he took four, he was so excited. Ryo gasped in horror when he saw Danae draw her sword, but she did it so fast Yulie didn't even notice. He paused when Danae set the tip of the gleaming blade on the carpet. She moved one leg back then executed a deep curtsy. "Er thar vedis vaor, Il ator tuv," Danae said and closed her eyes.

"…um…..thanks?" Yulie said dumbly, confused by the elaborate greeting. The otherworldly woman stood up and sheathed her sword.

"I will tell you why I have returned." She closed her eyes and clasped her hands behind her back. "Two years had passed since I left my homeworld on my journey. Roth surely must have guided my path, otherwise it would have been much longer. My family still live. Thanged still lives and the Pegacorn still live, but now as Pegasi. As I had prayed, all of their kind were saved, and our enemies' plot thwarted. I told my lord, Watch-Rider Torkenantakin, of the seven people who aided me in taming Pegasus, and he bid me return to your world through the Gates Eyurodin built. I have come to ask that you serve as Earth's eurbasadur." The last word seemed to roll off of Danae's tongue.

"As what?" Ryo asked and placed a hand on his knee. Danae looked up and tilted her head to the side, seeming to stare off into space.

"It is a word we use. It means 'World Speaker', or 'Speaker for the People'." Rowen scratched his chin and wrinkled his face as he analyzed the meaning of the word.

"Oh! You mean you want us to serve as ambassadors! …To Thanged?" he asked, sounding a bit startled. Danae nodded encouragingly. "Um….."

"Guys, huddle," Ryo suggested. He and the rest of the Armor Bearers scooted close together. "She's telling us she wants us to go to her homeworld!"

"To Thanged? Isn't this kind of sudden?" Cye asked, sounding almost worried.

"Oh come on guys! Think about it: We'll be going to an entirely different planet! Not even the Americans can hold a candle to that!" Kento boasted.

"He has a point. If we can learn more about these 'Thangiens' and their culture, they could prove to be valuable allies against the Dynasty," Anubis theorized.

"But that would mean we'd be expected to help them against their enemies!-"

"I say we go. Danae seems like the kind of person who doesn't fear much, not even death itself. It's those kind of people who can help us beat the Dynasty for good," Tanya stated, drowning out Cye's earlier protest.

"So it's agreed then? The Ronin Warriors will go to Thanged?"

"Yup"

"Uh huh."

"Hells yeah!"

"Guys-" The others stood up before Cye could say another word.

"Danae, we would be honored to go to Thanged with you," Ryo said and bowed.

Danae nodded then turned to Mia. "MiaTakin, you are welcome to come as well. You seem like a woman of knowledge, and there is much you could see on my world."

"Why thank you, Danae. I'd be happy to come along."

"Can I come too?" Yulie piped in. The years hadn't dulled his sense of curiosity.

"Uhh, Yulie…" Ryo began, prepared to assume a patronizing tone.

"Of course," Danae said before he could get out another word. She stepped infront of Yulie and bent down slightly. "Even Roth knows of _your_ mighty deeds." Danae stood up and turned towards the door. "Now, if we may proceed to the outside…"

"Hey, can Roxi come?" Rowen suggested. Roxi herself had been itching to ask, but hesitated, not wanting to butt in. Inwardly, she felt relieved that her boyfriend had spoken up for her. Danae turned to the side slightly and looked at the blue haired markswoman.

"I do not know her," she said stiffly, her hair seeming to bristle angrily.

"But Roxi's a good friend of ours. She knows about us and our armors and she's fought evil several times before. She's unmatched with a gun," Rowen argued.

"We of Thanged do not approve of firearms."

"Wait….don't the Pegasi use lasers and stuff?" Kento brought up.

"That is different. The Pegasi's bodies were specifically designed to combat Thunthen fighter craft. Against the Thunthen themselves, we use bladed weapons. While the Thunthen are vile beasts, they do oblige us by using their own natural weaponry. It is the only rule of war they respect," Danae finished and turned back around. Rowen was about to voice a rebuttal but Roxi put a hand on his arm.

"Its okay, Ro. She's right, I don't know her real well. I only hope I can prove myself to you in the future," Roxi said to Danae. Danae merely nodded curtly before exiting the room. Rowen squeezed Roxi's hand reassuringly before following the others outside.

"So Danae, how do we get to Thanged? I can't see a ship anywhere." Ryo asked as he looked around the yard. Danae snorted in laughter.

"I did not require a starship to come here."

"Then how do you plan to take us back?" In response to Kento's question, Danae paused and calmly lifted a finger and pointed to a metallic shape standing under a tree near the house. Everyone turned to look as it spread its wings for balance and reared back on its hind legs. It stretched its segmented metal neck and daintily nipped some foliage from overhanging branches before settling back on all fours to chew.

"…I know Japan set a world record for fitting forty people on a single motorcycle, but I don't think the same can be applied to a winged horse," Sage commented.

Danae laughed richly. "You do not ride him! He will merely lead the way through the Gate," Danae stated then throat-clicked. The creature looked up at her, white eye lens glowing. Yulie didn't get a good enough view of the creature until it began trotting towards them. His eyes widened each moment it came closer.

"Yulie, meet Pegasus," Rowen introduced. Yulie had only gotten second hand information from the guys, but they made it sound like Pegasus was just a machine. As the Pegasi came to a stop infront of them, the light from the sun shifted over its polished black metal hide. It lifted one foreleg and set the golden hoof on the ground with a soft thump, arching its neck majestically. The Thangiens had spared no detail in building the Pegasi. Every curve of the body, every knot of muscle had been preserved in meticulously forged alloy. Tiny plates in and around the Pegasi's nostrils expanded and contracted. Yulie could feel drafts of air shifting his bangs about as the Pegasi breathed. This was no machine! It lived and breathed!

Pegasus evidently took notice of Yulie's undivided attention and leaned down until his nose was no more than a couple inches away. Yulie blinked and stared at his reflection in the highly polished nose plate. He closed one eye slightly as the Pegasi sniffed at him, each breath pushing his bangs up. He smiled and reached out and placed his hand on the golden cheek plate on the right side of the Pegasi's head. Pegasus made a soft whinny and returned Yulie's caress by nudging him in the shoulder with his nose.

"Looks like Yulie made a new friend," Tanya commented. As if attempting to regain some attention, Whiteblaze stepped out from behind the others and padded over to Danae. The woman's face lit up and she crouched down and reached out for him.

"Il naeg memjag, chiaje," she cooed and grabbed the fur on his jaw and tugged at it playfully. Whiteblaze completely submitted and looked like he was grinning.

"Chiaje means 'tiger', doesn't it?" Ryo asked.

"Yes…they do not exist on Thanged, but my father would tell me about them," Danae replied and tickled Whiteblaze's chin. Ryo raised an eyebrow. Again she'd made reference to other things on Earth. While he mulled over that, a darker feline form slipped out from behind him and stepped towards Pegasus and Yulie. The boy was too busy stroking the Pegasi's neck to notice at first, but cried out and had to jump back when Pegasus whinnied sharply and danced to the side. Tanya grabbed Yulie's shoulder and pulled him away from the startled creature in time to avoid his wingtip.

"Relax. It's just Blackblaze," Ryo said. Pegasus flipped his ears and blinked, the metal plates around his eye lens clicking each time.

"The Blazes weren't there when we saved Pegasus. He probably thinks Blackblaze is mechanical like him with all that armor he wears," Rowen commented. Whiteblaze kept a cautious eye on his spirit brother while Danae rubbed his ears. She seemed to regard the black tiger with respect. Pegasus leaned down and sniffed at the gold crest on Blackblaze's helmet. The tiger stared up at the Pegasi with calm golden eyes.

Blackblaze's calm demeanor vanished entirely when Pegasus screamed and reared up on his hind legs. The guys had to duck to avoid his wing blades and Ryo gasped in horror when he saw the golden plates on Pegasus' forelegs start glowing. Everyone had to skip back to avoid the shuddering shockwave that caused the ground to sink and ripple outward in a small area. Blackblaze managed to avoid the first Shock Hoof attack, but had to take off running when Pegasus began chasing him across the yard.

"Blackblaze!!" Ryo cried out, genuinely worried for the Nether Tiger.

"Relax, RyoTakin," Danae chuckled and stroked Whiteblaze to calm him. "It is called 'War Dancing'. Paigasurin is testing him to see if he is worthy of his respect." Yulie watched, awestruck at the way Pegasus chased after Blackblaze in a rapid gallop. Every time Blackblaze nimbly avoided a Shock Hoof, Pegasus skidded to a stop and launched himself after the tiger. His hock joints creaked as the Pegasi made on-the-dime turns that no normal horse would've been able to execute.

"Well can you tell him to stop? I don't think Blackblaze appreciates it very much," Ryo argued, his gaze following the two animals back and forth across the yard. Pegasus had his neck stretched out and looked like he was trying to nip off Blackblaze's tail.

"Plus he's leaving a lot of big dents in my front yard…" Mia added. Already the yard looked like the surface of the moon. Blackblaze whirled around and swatted at Pegasus, roaring angrily and sounding like he'd had enough. The threatening gestures did nothing to daunt the Pegasi and he used the opportunity to rear up for a final, devastating Shock Hoof. The ground cracked and rolled away, the powerful surge sending Blackblaze flying onto his back. His armor creaked as he rolled to a stop on his back, unconscious with legs curled over his tummy. Ryo winced, worried as Pegasus trotted over to the tiger and leaned his head down. The Pegasi sniffed then jerked his head up suddenly and began skipping about in a tight circle, whinnying merrily and tossing his head to and fro.

Everyone except Danae and Whiteblaze looked utterly stunned. Danae chuckled and patted Whiteblaze's shoulder. "He likes him," she stated and stood up. Pegasus jerked his head to the side when he heard his mistress' throat click and trotted back over. He halted, turned to the side, then extended his wing towards the ground. Danae mounted him and Pegasus folded his wings and lifted his head up and to the side. "Gather around him until you form a half-circle. Hold hands. As before, you must maintain physical contact at all times in order to be carried through the Gate," Danae stated and held out her hands. The Armor Bearers, Mia, and Yulie arranged themselves in a loose semi-circle infront of Pegasus and Danae. Blackblaze just barely began stirring as Ryo and Rowen took Danae's hands, completing the circle. Whiteblaze sat down on his haunches and began swishing his tail. Danae noticed his wistful expression.

"Fagure Il, Chiaje, but you and Phitchiaje must remain and keep watch. There will be other days, for Roth has not failed to take notice of you or your courage," Danae promised. Whiteblaze stopped twitching his tail and seemed to accept that answer. "It will take a few moments for Pegasus' Gate transmitter to activate. Then we will be taken to Thanged," Danae stated. Tanya took a few deep breaths, remembering how Danae's "digitization" teleport left her feeling last time. Yulie looked like he felt eight again; he kept fidgeting in his place, waiting to be taken across the stars.

Sage, for some reason, had ended up in the middle of the semicircle, right infront of Pegasus. At first he remained calm, waiting for the teleport. He blinked and frowned when it seemed like the glowing white eye lens were fixed right on him. Then he heard a soft creaking noise coming from the Pegasi as he extended his neck.

Sage leaned his head back slightly as the Pegasi brought his nose inches close to his face. He grimaced when each sniff from the mechanized horse disturbed the hair that draped over his right eye, pulling golden blonde strands out of place. "Yes, I like you too," Sage grumbled warily, turning away from the Pegasi's inquiring nose. Pegasus made a throaty grunting sound and cocked his head. Then he swung his muzzle up.

_chink_!

"What the-?!" Sage cried out and staggered back, A few strands of his hair drifted towards the ground from where Pegasus had chomped down on the golden wave over the Ronin's eye. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing-stop that!" Sage demanded as the Pegasi lunged for another bite. Sage ducked in time to avoid another snap. It took all of his skill as a Ronin to dodge successive attempts at his hair, but it didn't help at all that the other Ronin and even Mia and Yulie were laughing. "Guys! This isn't funny!!" Sage snapped as he wrenched his hands out of Anubis and Cye's grasp in order to concentrate on fending off the Pegasi's seeking muzzle with his palms.

"Yes it is!" Ryo chuckled, eyes watering, shoulders shuddering with mirth.

"Pegasus probably thinks Sage's hair is hay or somethin'," Rowen snickered. Pegasus made several frustrated growling noises and kept trying to nip at Sage's hair from different angles. Sage kept trying to redirect the creature's metallic nose, all the while spouting off a nonstop stream of epithets.

"Man! I didn't even know Sage _knew_ those words!" Tanya remarked.

"He probably picked them up from you," Cye commented idly.

"SageTakin, I must ask you to maintain the circle. If you do not, you will be left behind and there is no way to turn back mid-teleport," Danae reminded harshly.

"I will if you would tell your stupid horse to stop treating my head like it's an all-u-can-eat!!" Sage snapped. The Pegasi squealed shrilly at being denied and narrowed his eyes. Yulie's eyes widened when the red wing blades began glowing.

"SageTakin, the Gate is beginning to activate! You must complete the circle!" Danae shouted above the rising hum coming from the wing blades.

"Bloody hell…Sage, quit screwing around!" Cye swore. He and Anubis grabbed Sage's wrists and held him tight, despite the Bearer of Halo's best efforts to wriggle free. He couldn't lean back far enough when Pegasus lunged forward for one final strike.

Blackblaze came out of his daze just in time to see the entire group distort and vanish in a column of light that darted up into the sky, towards the distant metal ring in space.

_This had better be worth it…_ The Nether Tiger gazed up at the ring and narrowed his golden eyes. Whiteblaze cocked one ear back. He didn't know what his spirit-brother's true motives were, but for now he had to trust in his master's judgment…

* * *

A crisp breeze rifled through the long stalks of a coarse grass that covered a wide plain dotted with gnarled trees. The grass began swaying violently and rippled outward in a circle from an area on the ground. A bright blue light erupted from the center of the disturbed grass and within seconds a large group of beings materialized on the plain.

Sage staggered back and landed on his rear in the thick grass. His eyes widened when he heard the crunch Pegasus' hoof made on the grass as the creature stepped towards him, determined to get another delectable bite of the Ronin's prized hair. Danae dismounted swiftly and grabbed Pegasus' rein cord close to his mouth and jerked his head to the side.

"Paigasurin! Stiaideno! Stiaideno maokolin! Veh tuvo pursur humuir Il? Sepithen! Ve crour," Danae ordered and smacked Pegasus in the cheek, directing him to nearby shrubbery. Pegasus glanced once at Sage but obeyed when Danae tugged on his rein cord again and pointed sharply at the ground. The Pegasi stepped away from the group and set to cropping the abundant grass. Rowen jerked Sage to his feet unceremoniously while the frazzled Ronin struggled to tidy himself, plucking burrs out of his hair and jacket. Sage's lip twisted into a sneer and he whirled around when he heard wild laughter from the others. Tanya was on her back in the grass, kicking and giggling hysterically. Kento and Anubis were both keeled over, guffawing and pointing at Sage.

"You know, _ghk_ looking at this stuff now, I kinda understand why Pegasus tried eating your hair. I can't see a difference," Tanya giggled as she peered up through the stalks. Sage clenched both fists, efforts to control his seething anger failing.

"What is it with you and my hair?! Every chance you get you always make some snide remark about it! You're the only one who seems to have a problem with my hair. No one else thinks there's anything wrong with it!" Sage yelled. Ryo raised an eyebrow then glanced at Mia, who raised a knuckle to her mouth and closed her eyes, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. Ryo glanced back at Sage, eyes watering.

"Actually, we all think it's….kinda goofy, we just never say anything about it." Cye let out a loud snort and covered his mouth. Kento wasn't as discreet and collapsed onto the ground. Yulie seemed to be the only one not laughing his fool head off, but Sage could tell by the way the boy's lips puckered that despite his loyalty to his friend and mentor, he, too, shared in the humor. Sage growled and hunched his shoulders.

Danae looked generally confused about the whole incident and raised an eyebrow. She glanced down when she felt something tug at her surcoat. "Danae," Yulie asked. "If Pegasus is made of metal, why does he have to eat?" the boy queried and gestured to the Pegasi as he wandered further away from the party, nibbling as he went.

"It is the memory." The other Ronin stopped laughing, suddenly interested in Danae's almost wistful tone and answer. "They eat because it is an action engrained into their very consciousness. When we built their bodies, we designed them so that they could gain essential energy from consuming all manner of materials, metal chiefly, but also grass and other organic substances. You have to keep in mind that the Pegasi are not merely machines, but living creatures bound within bodies of metal. If we did not allow them such a simple luxury as eating, they would have died from madness rather than the disease which destroyed their Pegacorn bodies." Danae explained. The others were all quiet for a long time after that, with only the whistle of the wind through the fields and the increasingly distant chomp of Pegasus' teeth on the fresh grass to break the silence.

Danae took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders, her lavender hair sliding away from her neck. "Watch-Rider Torkenantakin waits," she stated and took off walking through the grass. The others immediately forgot Sage's humiliation and followed. Ryo glanced up at the sky before following the others. Unlike the Gate on Earth, Thanged's Gate maintained a much closer orbit, this time plainly visible to the naked eye. The Ronin Leader quickened his pace until he caught up with Danae and walked alongside her.

"Uh, Danae, I need to tell you something," he began. The Thangien woman glanced at him, never changing her stride. "I know you're trying to start good relations with us and all, but I don't think Earth's governments are gonna like having something like that so close to the planet. You sure it was a good idea putting it there?"

Danae narrowed her eyes and frowned. "You worry that your militaries will attempt to destroy it." Her eyes took on a more relaxed expression and she smiled. "Only those who Eyurodin wishes will see it," she replied and began walking faster. Ryo frowned, troubled by the answer. That wasn't the first time he'd heard her say that name…

Yulie's eyes popped wide open when he saw several species of strange animal moving over the plain. Golden-furred bears clambered over fallen trees, raking the bark off with their long claws in an effort to get at the scrumptious insects to be found within. Long tailed monkeys with wiry black whiskers lounged in taller trees. Large bovine creatures with long horns that curved up over their necks grazed idly and tended to their young. Thin-bodied birds nipped flies off of the animal's hides. A herd of horse-like beasts with long, curved crests protruding from the back of their heads gathered at the shore of a river. Even the youngest-looking of the creatures stood taller than Rowen at the shoulder.

Ryo kept glancing in each direction but couldn't see anything other than the rippling expanse of grass. "Danae, where are we going? I can't see any sign of civilization anywhere," he said and swept his gaze to the side again.

"Wait for it," Danae teased and continued walking. It was then the others noticed they were walking up an incline. The warrior woman's pace quickened and she stopped abruptly when she reached the hill crest. She folded her arms over her chest and breathed deeply from a strong breeze that swept past the ridge. When the others reached the slope, they saw at last what it was Danae was staring at.

London, New York, Paris, Beijing, Tokyo, Sydney, the largest, most populous and well-known cities on Earth wouldn't have matched up to the size and majesty of the immense network of architecture which lay before them. Clean white villas and carefully tended gardens sprawled out in all directions, far as the eye could see. At the heart of the otherworldly megalopolis lay a brilliant square of patterned brick spanning at least half a mile wide, its edges lined with sheltered stalls. A huge white stone wall encompassed the entire city with a series of large gates in each side.

Aside from smaller homes and the more lavish mansions, there were several distinct buildings which towered above all others. One resembled a stepped pyramid with walls of dark marble, while another spanned over a grassy park, shining like a fine glass sculpture. Pillars and circular levels comprised the third. The fourth was made up of a wide circular breezeway encompassing smaller structures. The previous four combined could not achieve such size as the fifth, a colossal marvel of architecture whose appearance called to mind the Greek Pantheon….except several times larger.

"Bainshaebo," Danae said, breaking the silence brought on by awe. "Chief city of Thangaea, monument to the first ancestors, shining testament to our enduring culture." Ryo blinked and frowned when he saw Danae's expression. Her eyes were watering at the corners, and her lips spread in a bright smile. Her chest seemed to swell with pride as she took several deep breaths. Now he understood what she must be feeling, what it must have been like after she and Pegasus took flight from Earth and returned to Thanged after two whole years, crossing untold light years of space, at last setting foot on the verdant world, gazing upon the shining city where she grew up. Even her short trip to Earth to retrieve the Ronin Warriors seemed like too long away from home.

Danae whirled around abruptly. "Before we enter the city I must ask something of you," she said in a humbled tone. She bit her lip and glanced to the side. "It would be most unfitting for me to enter the city with the saviors of Pegasus dressed as common folk. I need you to appear…Emn esplidor," she said in her own language.  
"As what?" Tanya asked. Danae began making waving motions with her hands.

"Maegu imirat tak," Danae continued rattling off. It was then Ryo noticed she wasn't wearing a translator on her collar and ear like she had during their first encounter. Thangien woman was attempting to speak in their language without aid of the device, but had problems with certain words. "Morindae regi," she finished.

Rowen was trying to make sense of the words. He assumed most Thangien words were deviations of old Latin words, so really it was just a matter of figuring which words sounded similar enough. "I get it!" Rowen exclaimed and snapped his fingers. "Ryo, I think she's telling us she wants us to look our best." Ryo grinned.

"Well then, by all means let us oblige her," he said. "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE!!"

The sentries at the gate had to shield their eyes from a bright eruption of light from the slope up ahead. They heard several shouted phrases but couldn't make sense of the brilliant lights. The light gradually faded but they still couldn't tell what was going on.

Ryo shrugged his shoulders and held out his arms, letting the brilliantly embroidered surcoat draped over his armor furl out at his sides. The other guys wore similarly styled garments with patterns corresponding to their armors. The strong Thangien breeze ruffled the mystical fabric, giving the guys a surreal appearance.

Tanya whistled shrilly and raised both eyebrows. "Wh-oah! Guys! Where's the wedding?" she teased, surprised by the bright clothing she'd never seen before.

"They're actually part of our armors, we just don't wear them often," Cye said.

"Yeah, I dunno why ol' Suzie gave us these. They probably have some ceremonial meaning…" Kento muttered and tugged at his surcoat's collar then shrugged and held up both hands. "But hey, I'm an idiot, so what do I know, eh?" he joked with a big grin.

"Now the Watch-Rider can see you in all your glory," Danae praised.

"Just hope your people don't get fried seeing us in all our glory like those old myths," Kento joked absently.

"Kento, if a woman were to see you in all your glory, the only thing that would get fried would be her expectations," Anubis said stiffly. Tanya broke out laughing hysterically, metal squealing softly as she smacked her palm against her thigh.

"Good one, Anubis!" she complemented and continued giggling as she followed the others. Kento frowned and slowed his pace, chuckling weakly before going quiet.

The sentries at the gate blinked when they saw the approaching group. One of them stepped forward. "Danaetanera? Lorah tuvo vethu?"

"Benar turil peac Vatoran. Ardet," Danae nodded to the other sentry. "Il coun Morindae de Witheren," she said and held out a hand to the Ronin behind her.

"Hello," Ryo began in a cheerful tone. Before he had a chance to finish his greeting, the sentries cried out and scurried over to the main gate. Ryo blinked as the sentries fumbled with the opening mechanism for the city gates. Silvery chains clicked and thick pegs bracing the gate shut slid up into corresponding holes in the archway. Bars against the other side of the doors rolled back into the wall. Steel and wood groaned as the thick slabs swung inward, opening the way into Bainshaebo. The sentries returned to their original positions and stood up straight, keeping their bodies rigid. "Um….nice to meet you too…" Ryo muttered and lowered his hand to his side.

"Come, the way is open," Danae said and moved towards the gates. Ryo glanced back at the sentries before following her through. Mia and Yulie stayed to the rear of the group with the seven warriors marching abreast of each other and Danae at the front.

They passed under several archways before reaching an open courtyard. Another pair of sentries stood stationed by the inner arch to the city, but the moment they saw Danae and the travelers from earth, before Ryo even had a chance to open his mouth, they gasped and bolted for towering flagpoles positioned by the archway. Ropes whirred as the sentries worked feverishly to raise matching banners that billowed gently in the wind.

The people closest to the gate abandoned whatever they were doing the moment they saw the banners rise and flocked to the main roadway leading into the city. Children halted and watched wide-eyed from the side of the roadway as the armored strangers passed. People congregated on the edge of the road. Among them there were Pegasi, who were just as curious as the people. In fact, almost half of the crowd had a Pegasi accompanying them, each with its own unique colors and design.

"Man, these people sure love their horses," Tanya noted. The Thangiens had incorporated stylized equines into much of their artwork, ranging from the banners which had announced the Ronin's arrival to the brilliant jackets worn by the people.

"Yeah, Roxi woulda liked it here," Cye commented.

"Just because Roxi's from America doesn't make her a cowgirl!" Rowen protested.

"And I suppose that giant display case of Smith and Wessons on her living room wall doesn't say otherwise?" Sage replied coolly, ignoring a withering glare from Rowen.

Ryo began to notice something quite peculiar about the crowd gathered. As the Ronin passed, the people would sink to their knees and bow their heads, or draw their swords and point them to the ground. Even their Pegasi seemed to pay respect as they leaned back on their legs and spread their wings towards their bowed heads. Ryo frowned, that old feeling of something not quite right nagging at him from the back of his mind; Danae's gesture to Yulie, the sentries at the gate, and now the gathered crowd?

"Um…Danae, what's with everyone bowing?" Ryo whispered.

"They show their respect for you."

"Huh…didn't know Pegasus meant that much to you all."

"That isn't the only deed for which you are known," Danae replied cryptically.

The kneeling people rose when a shrill whinny echoed from the sky. They pointed to a gleaming object approaching the roadway. Sage narrowed his eyes to focus.

"It's a Pegasi," he noted as the creature came closer.

"Sunbolt Skyhammer, the mount of the Watch-Rider. Torkenantakin is approaching."

"Is a Watch-Rider like your king?" Yulie asked.

"You could say that. He is not so much a monarch but rather a guardian. He comforts and guides us in times of peril to keep us strong and steadfast, and directs us in times of peace to keep us from becoming lax," Danae answered.

Sparkling exhaust trailed out from the wing blades as the Pegasi settled into a steady glide. People backed away from the roadway to make room for the Pegasi's large wingspan. Its hooves clopped against the brick as it landed and came to a stop.

If Pegasus were a hero among Pegasi, Sunbolt Skyhammer could be considered a lord. His hide glowed with the light of the two suns, making him resemble a bright golden statue fit for the palace of a king. Metal whispered as he folded his blue wings and lowered them, allowing the Ronin to see the person mounted on Sunbolt's back.

He hopped off in a casual manner, the thin fabric of the detailed robes and trousers he wore rippling as he moved. While the Ronin had been expecting a wizened man, Torkenantakin looked to be no more than into his mid forties. A thin circlet of woven gold and silver curled around his brow and through his thick brown hair. A broadsword hung from an elaborate scabbard at his waist. Judging from the way most of the other Thangiens wore their weapons, a sword was an object of everyday life, not just a ceremonial item for show, and the sword of the Thangien's king would be no different. Torkenantakin let his fingers hang in the rein cord of his mount and placed his other hand on his hip. He regarded the Ronin Warriors with bright light brown eyes.

Ryo glanced at Rowen and Anubis before he slowly sank to his knees. Armor squeaked and whispered as the seven Ronin Warriors knelt before the Thangien Watch-Rider. Even Mia and Yulie showed their respects.

"Imn dari youn, Il nega ravesta," Torkenantakin spoke cheerfully then began walking towards them, the soles of his boots clacking against the brick. He let go of Sunbolt's rein cord and held both hands out, palms facing upward. "Rise. You need not bow before us." Ryo looked up and noticed a tiny translator on the Watch Rider's collar. "I would rather we stand as equals. Aeras ta vami tuvo." Ryo glanced at the others before they all stood up. "Thangea is honored by your presence, and we welcome you. Roth knows you are here, and she is glad. Let Bainshaebo celebrate! Edara Morindae de Witheren!"

As Watch-Rider Torkenantakin raised his arms and shouted out his proud announcement, a loud cry rose up from the gathered crowd. People began hooting and cheering, rattling their swords in their scabbards. Pegasi began screaming shrilly, leaping up and down on their forelegs, bringing their hooves down on the brick with loud bangs. The echo became intense inside Ryo's helm, and he almost raised a hand to cover his ear. Yulie hunched his shoulders slightly, trying to ward off the cacophony which assailed his little ears. Eventually the chorus stopped and everyone dispersed, returning to their earlier activities. A few people milled about, but as soon as the celebration had begun, it ended.

"Okay….that was different," Tanya muttered and screwed a finger inside her ear.

"I must leave you all for now. Tiainta Yainae would wish to hear from me, so I must leave to give her my report," Danae said apologetically.

"You wouldn't leave so soon to visit our esteemed mother," A hearty voice spoke up from behind Danae. She whirled around to face the two people that approached.

"Without first introducing us to the people who brought you back to us," a tall woman said in a teasing voice. A man stood beside her, slightly taller with his gauntleted hands resting on his hip and his lips spread in a welcoming smirk. Danae's face lit up and she practically threw herself towards the two people, wrapping her arms around their necks.

"Tintaes!" she cried with joy. The people returned her embrace and patted her on the back. Danae pulled herself away and stepped to the side. "Ronin Warriors, my brother, Chi Chi Lina, Azuro, and my sister, Ru Ru Tiki, Aurora!" she introduced proudly.

If they thought Danae looked curious with her lavender hair, her older sister, Aurora looked very much like her name with her rainbow-colored hair. Streams of gold flowed down over her ears while soft blues and purples went down her back. Curly bangs of emerald and crimson hung over her brow. Azuro was no exception with his long blue hair. Tanya glanced from him to Rowen several times, blinking with surprise.

"Man, you must use the same stuff as Rowen," she commented.

"FOR THE LAST TIME!!" Rowen shouted. "I don't dye my-oh screw it," he sighed and waved his hand dismissively and folded his arms over his chest, sulking in defeat.

"We are in debt to you, Ronin Warriors; for bringing our kid sister back home to us," Aurora said and ruffled Danae's hair. Danae giggled and said something in Thangien.

"Danae still has matters to attend to, but you're not to be left alone while you explore our city. The Watch-Rider instructed us to serve as your guides. I am to take any who desire to visit the Pavilion, the heart of our city and seat of entertainment," Azuro stated.

"And I am to take any who desire to visit Mazzan, the great Dome where the valiant Pegasi are bred and trained," Aurora added.

"I wanna go there! I wanna see how Pegasi are made," Yulie said excitedly.

"I'll go with him. The kid needs company. Besides, I'm a bit interested about the Pegasi myself," Tanya offered and placed a hand on Yulie's shoulder.

"I think I'll go to the Pavilion. I'm more interested in learning more about Thanged's culture," Rowen shrugged.

"I'm going wherever there's food to be found!" Kento crowed and drummed his hands on his stomach. Cye shrugged helplessly and gestured to his friend.

"Someone's gotta look after him."

"If the Pavilion is the heart of the city, it's probably the best place to learn more about our gracious hosts. I'll stick with the rest of you guys," Sage stated.

"I agree. I can probably study some of Thanged's artifacts," Mia noted.

"I think I would like to discuss Thangien history with you," Anubis said to Azuro. Danae's older brother nodded then turned around and began walking down the roadway.

"Later, Yulie," Kento waved.

"Have fun!" Mia added.

"Bye!" Yulie called out. Aurora turned to the side and held out one hand.

"If we may," she hinted and nodded towards a distant dome-shaped structure. Yulie jogged over to the rainbow-haired woman's side and immediately began asking all sorts of questions. Tanya followed quietly behind and the three took off towards Mazzan.

Ryo stood alone on the roadway. He hadn't yet made up his mind about where to go, but his deliberation was interrupted when someone called out to him.

"I would have a word with you, RyoTakin," Torkenantakin stated as he walked over to the Ronin Leader, leading Sunbolt Skyhammer by the rein cord.

"Your Highness?" Ryo snapped to attention and straightened himself. The Watch-Rider chuckled and waved his hand slightly.

"No need to treat me any more than you would treat Danaetanera. Roth appointed me to guide the people of the city, not to stand above them. She also told me many things about you. I have an understanding of your history, but it would be best if you understood ours before I am to ask what I need of you." Ryo didn't know what the Watch-Rider meant by history, but the man's tone did sound urgent. Torkenantakin throat-clicked and turned to the side. Ryo looked up when he saw another Pegasi trot over. Not nearly as tall as the kingly Sunbolt, this Pegasi boasted a vibrant array of colors on its many parts.

"Aurorakhan was gracious enough to loan me Northern Light for the day. He will bear you to the Rider's Citadel, where we will speak together."

_Aurora? Wow, she's got a matching Pegasi to boot._ Northern Light turned around carefully until he stood beside the Ronin Leader.

"I assume you've ridden a horse before?" the Watch-Rider queried. Ryo nodded in reply. "Riding a Pegasi is not that much different…that is, as long as it remains on the ground," Torkenantakin chuckled. Sunbolt made a sound almost like laughter and arched his neck. Ryo watched as the Thangien leader placed one boot heel on Sunbolt's elbow joint then hoisted himself up gently onto the Pegasi's broad back. Ryo looked at Northern Light, who tilted his head up. A small door opened up under his chin and a length of gleaming blue cord spilled out. Ryo reached towards it cautiously and placed a hand on the creature's shoulder just above the wing joint then crouched slightly.

His armor creaked as he vaulted himself onto Northern Light's back and landed between the shoulders with his legs dangling infront of the wing joints. Northern Light buckled slightly from the sudden weight. The Pegasi made a squealing growl and whipped his head around and fastened his eye lens on Ryo.

_Nichratho_!! Ryo's eyes popped open in surprise upon hearing the word shouted in his mind. He could have sworn the Pegasi just _cussed_ at him…

"Easy, RyoTakin! Pegasi may be made of metal, but they are still quite sensitive," Torkenantakin laughed. Ryo blinked and looked back at Northern Light. The Pegasi still had his glowing eyes fixed on the Ronin Leader, and the lid plates were narrowed.

"Oh! Um….Gomen nasai," Ryo said hastily. Northern Light's lid plates relaxed and the glow in his eyes faded. He shrugged his wings and shook his neck, making a 'nyik nyik" sound as he moved. Sunbolt made a rumbling whinny and turned around.

"It is a long ride to the other side of the city, but perhaps a tour of Bainshaebo in the meantime will occupy you," Torkenantakin offered "Oh, and RyoTakin, if you wish, you may call me Torke. It is my casual name."

"Thank you, sir," Ryo nodded, still choosing to refer to Torke as a superior.

Sunbolt didn't seem to need a command from Torke as he took off at a steady trot. Northern Light didn't even wait for Ryo's reaction before following the great golden Pegasi. Ryo glanced at the Watch-Rider and noticed how he held the rein cord loosely in his grip. Torke didn't seem to command Sunbolt Skyhammer, but rather the Pegasi sensed a need and understood the desire.

_I know Danae had a pretty deep connection with Pegasus after he was rescued…I wonder if the Pegasi can communicate telepathically._ As if hearing the idle thought, Northern Light glanced at the Ronin Leader. The Pegasi were more than mere machines, of that Ryo felt certain, but a tour of Mazzan could wait for another day. The great colonnades and arched balconies of the Rider's Citadel loomed in the distance.

* * *

"So this is where you build Pegasi?" Yulie asked as he walked alongside Aurora.

"Only the first few of the Pegasi were actually assembled. They are no longer built, they are _born_," Aurora explained and smiled. Tanya let out a soft gasp when she saw the cluster of circular pens gathered under the vault of Mazzan's single glass dome. Each of the five pens housed several groups of Pegasi. In one of the smaller pens, some Pegasi seemed to be courting others. In the next pen one handler instructed a student about a device that could be slipped over the Pegasi's back and latched under the wings. The student listened attentively while his companion examined the new piece of equipment. The next pen over had students polishing their metal steeds with oiled cloths.

It was what the fourth pen held that took Yulie's breath away. Even Tanya's heart melted at the sight of a tiny ungainly form struggling to stand. The tiny Pegasi whinnied shrilly as it tried setting all four large hooves on the ground at once and hoisting its relatively skinny body up. Its legs looked strong enough, but apparently the young creature had trouble keeping itself steady. A much older Pegasi, apparently the foal's parent, nudged it encouragingly and made soft grunting sounds. Only a living creature, a being with a soul, could display that sort of tenderness and affection. One would have to be truly ignorant to still claim the Pegasi were only machines after seeing this event.

Yulie stepped away from Tanya and inched closer to the fence, being careful not to disturb the foal and parent. He knelt down, trying to keep himself behind a large trough full of assorted grains while he peered around the corner. In his mind he kept repeating words of encouragement, as if by force of thought he could help the little Pegasi stand.

He looked up very slowly when a huge shadow slid over him. Gravel crunched as a gold colored hoof set down near the trough. Yulie stood back up and backed away from the fence and back to Tanya's side, keeping his eyes on the towering Pegasi. "Whoa… Man! That Pegasi's _huge_! Look at the _size_ of him!" Yulie remarked. The blue and gold Pegasi proceeded to eat grain from the trough calmly.

"His name is Skybolt Sunhammer," Aurora replied. Yulie blinked.

"King Torke's Pegasi?" If he remembered right, the Thangien Watch-Rider's steed was gold with blue wings, not the other way around.

"No….his brother," a male voice spoke up from behind. Aurora turned to the side as a grizzled Thangien rider strode up to them. "They were twins, you see: Sunbolt, and Skybolt. Sunbolt belongs to Torke. Skybolt chose his friend, Chi Chi Lina, Ander."

"Chi Chi Lina…?" Yulie muttered, trying to piece things together.

"My father," Aurora spoke up and bit her lip. "Norin, I'm glad you could join us."

Norin folded his dusty gauntlets over his chest and turned to the visitors from Earth. "Before the Plague, Pegacorns formed deep bonds with whomever they chose as riders. So strong if the rider ever perished, the Pegacorn would die from heartbreak. When Ander left, however, Skybolt endured. It seems he holds on to hope that he'll find someone to fill the void, but it won't be just anyone, not even Ander's children. We've taken to holding a contest each year, to see if there is any aspiring rider Skybolt will accept. When the Plague struck, it didn't seem right to let Ander's cherished friend wither away. He was the second after Paigasurin to be converted, and still he waits."

"Aurora…"Tanya began carefully. "What happened…to your father?"

"He was killed by the Thunthen….eight cycles ago." Yulie stepped back over to the fence. It seemed tragic, what had happened to Danae's father and his steed, yet hopeful in a way: a legendary Pegasi, whose rider had died in battle years ago, rather than give into despair and die, survived, waiting for someone strong and noble enough to be worthy of being his friend. What a romantic tale of fantasy on an already mystical world…

An eruption of shrill whinnies jerked Yulie out of his contemplation, drawing his gaze towards the main pen. Tanya stepped to the side to get a better view of the commotion.

The white-colored Pegasi stood only waist high compared to the trainers, but still managed to intimidate the Thangiens as it spread its red and blue wings. The Thangiens tried speaking to it, but the little Pegasi pawed the ground angrily and shook its head. One teenage rider tried sneaking close to grab the colt's rein cord, but the colt spied him out the corner of its eye and whirled around. It folded one wing and used its shoulder to slam the Thangien boy against the fence roughly. It skipped back to the center of the pen and began rising up and down on its hind legs, curling its forelegs and beating its wings.

"Whoa…what's his problem?" Tanya muttered. Norin shook his head.

"It happens sometimes after they're born. The young ones don't know why they're metal, and it frightens them. Most of the older Pegasi know what happened and why they're like this, but the little ones often don't understand, and it makes them wild and uncontrollable," Norin explained. He then barked some commands in Thangien to the teenagers in the main pen. They promptly slipped out between the fence rails.

"And Mia tells _me_ I have a bad 'tude, eh kid?" Tanya asked and glanced to where she last saw Yulie. "Yulie?...Yulie!" Tanya looked around frantically when she didn't see him by the trough. Aurora's eyes widened when she saw the boy slipping through the fence. He stepped into the pen and slowly approached the wild white colt. "YULIE!!" Tanya shrieked as the colt noticed the brazen Earth boy and began pawing at the ground. The Lady Ronin grabbed the top rail of the fence and vaulted herself into the air.

She smacked into something and fell back onto the ground roughly. "OW! What the crap-!" Tanya swore and shook her head.

"It's the air shield! It's meant to keep the young ones from flying out," Norin cried. Just then did Tanya notice the barely visible distortion in the air. She scrambled to her feet and ran back to the fence. The rails were just wide enough for a person to slip through, but Tanya's armor kept bumping against the rails. The white colt began rising up and down, imitating a Shock Hoof, infuriated at the Earth boy who dared approach.

"Oh screw it," Tanya sneered and made a motion with her fingers. Her armor flared then vanished. Now in sub-armor, she easily slipped between the fence rails. "Yulie! Get away from that thing, NOW!" Yulie ignored her and continued walking. Tanya crouched and bolted, aiming to tackle the rogue Pegasi and put herself between it and Yulie.

Without warning, Skybolt Sunhammer leapt infront of her. Tanya staggered back, startled as the large Pegasi spread its wings and pawed the air. Tanya glanced from him to the white colt. It began trotting in circles, getting ready to charge at Yulie. "I don't have time to play with you, Mr. Ed!" she snapped at Skybolt and leapt into the air.

Normally Tanya would have leapt clean over the unruly Pegasi. However, she didn't count on him grabbing her ankle with his teeth and slamming her onto the ground. Tanya grunted from the impact but shrieked and rolled away as Skybolt slammed the ground beside her head with his left hoof. He continued dancing from side to side. For some reason he would not let Tanya get anywhere near Yulie. Yulie stopped and began breathing slowly, the way he did when he practiced with Sage for their kendo lessons. The white colt raised its mane crest and began making barking snorts. Its back legs buckled slightly and Tanya knew it was about to charge. "YULIE!!"

The colt lunged and galloped rapidly towards the boy. It didn't take long for the colt to close the distance as its hooves beat against the ground. It lowered its head, leveling the small silver horn like a spear. Tanya made one last desperate attempt to lunge and block the colt's charge, but Skybolt once more stepped infront of her, keeping his legs too close together for Tanya to slip through and his wings too low for her to jump past. The colt came within twenty feet of Yulie. Fifteen. Ten.

Dust flew up in a billowing cloud as metal squealed and ground against the gravelly ground of the pen. Norin and his students watched anxiously as the dust drifted away. Aurora's jaw dropped when she saw Yulie still standing, alive and unscathed. The little colt had stopped with his horn no more than a few inches away from the boy's face. If Yulie were afraid at all, he didn't show it as breathing remained steady. The white colt, however, snorted and seethed with anger and narrowed its eyes. It stepped back then began jumping up and down, beating at the ground, springing from side to side, sending gravel and dust into the air. For some reason, the scene looked oddly familiar to Tanya until realization hit her. _He's….he's War Dancing, with Yulie!_

Yulie's unyielding expression seemed to annoy the young colt and it reared back smote the ground with both front hooves. The blow wasn't nearly as powerful as a real Shock Hoof, but even though the ground didn't collapse, it shuddered briefly. Yulie tottered back slightly but regained his balance and straightened himself. The colt began poking Yulie in the shoulder with its horn. Yulie merely stood still as the colt poked and prodded. The colt's breathing slowed and its lid plates relaxed. It gazed into Yulie's blue eyes. Mazzan fell quiet as the two stared at each other for several moments.

The colt snorted abruptly and trotted off. Skybolt Sunhammer walked back to the food trough and began eating as if nothing had happened. Tanya scrambled to her feet and ran over to Yulie as the boy began walking back towards the fence.

"Yulie, what did you think you were doing back there! You could've been killed!"

"He wasn't gonna hurt me. He just didn't want anyone to get near him. He didn't think they were worthy." Tanya's jaw dropped, appalled by the boy's cold answer.

"Yulie!! Don't DO things like that! Ryo'd skin me alive if anything ever happened to you because of me." Yulie gave her an almost annoyed expression.

"I've been through both Dynasty Wars, Tanya. I can take care of myself."

Tanya narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "Yulie….word of advice…._DON'T_ talk back to me!" she snapped and leered at him, enough to cause him to recoil slightly. "It's a surefire way to get you kicked in the balls and I don't _GIVE_ a shit how old you are." With that, the Lady Ronin turned around and slipped through the fence. Yulie didn't wait to see if she'd make good on her threat or not and followed obediently.

"The boy has the potential to become a great rider," Norin commented.

"He is a civilian. There is no place in his life for a Pegasi," Aurora argued.

"That's what they said about Ander, twenty years ago," Norin reminded crisply then headed off to gather his students. Aurora lingered by the rail a moment before leaving to meet back up with Tanya and Yulie. No one seemed to pay attention as the little white colt stood by the fence, watching the visitors from Earth as they left Mazzan…

* * *

"Here we are," Torke announced as Sunbolt came to a stop in a courtyard. Northern Light wasn't as graceful as he halted abruptly, almost throwing Ryo out of his seat. Ryo growled softly but relaxed when he saw the stunning estate before him. Despite the beauty of the Rider's Citadel, Ryo's gaze strayed up towards the massive building behind it, the same structure he'd seen from the top of the hill before the Ronin entered the city. If THAT wasn't Thanged's seat of power, what was it?

King Torke slid off Sunbolt's back carefully and turned his steed over to attendants. Ryo was about to dismount himself but Northern Light raised his wings slightly and leaned forward. He lifted one hind hoof and began scratching the back of his ear, the same way a normal horse would. Ryo looked over his shoulder, thinking he could slide off the Pegasi's rear, but the Pegasi seemed to wrap his wings around the Ronin Leader.

"You're not still mad at me for sitting on you hard, are you?" he demanded. Northern Light craned his head around and glanced at Ryo with his white eye lens. The lid plates shifted in such a way that seemed almost mischievous. "….Okay….there's something wrong about a metal horse smirking at you…" Northern Light stretched his neck around and seemed to nibble at the corner of his wing. "Look, I said I was sorry! What more do you want!" Ryo shouted then smacked his forehead. _Stop talking to the Pegasi, Ryo!_

Northern Light straightened himself up then folded his wings. Ryo didn't waste any time in hopping off. "THANK you!" he snapped then bit his lip. _Dammit, I did it again…_ "Ooof!" Ryo pitched forward slightly when Northern Light butted him in the back with his nose. He looked over his shoulder at the metallic animal, who stared back at him innocently. Ryo grumbled something under his breath then walked over to Torke.

"It would be easy enough for me to outright explain the situation here on Thanged, but harder to illustrate the gravity facing our future," Torke began as he walked up the steps, Ryo following at his side. "So, I will show you in the way we do best…"

* * *

"LLAUDAUN!!" a man announced proudly and swept the thick wooden staff in his hand to the side, his colorful robes furling in the breeze. People gathered all over the Pavilion cheered and clapped from where they sat at tables or stood by stalls. The man continued speaking in Thangien and began pacing around in a circle, gesturing to the crowd while people began setting up props in a clear area on the brick.

"Kento, in the name of all things holy, will you PLEASE make SOME effort to mind your manners? You're making a scene," Cye complained from his seat opposite his bulky friend. The visitors from Earth and Azuro occupied a table close to the merchant stalls.

"MMmmhh mmohh mphhhmm!" Kento mumbled and pointed to something in his hand while bits of food poked out of his already full mouth.

"I do think he's trying to communicate," Mia joked. Sage didn't seem humored at all.

"Kento, you're a disgrace to the Ronin name. Already some of the Thangiens are starting to circulate myths about how you bargained with Roth for a bigger stomach," the Date Warrior sneered. Kento swallowed and lowered his hand.

"Wow…my own legacy….Dude! How cool is that!" he beamed before taking a huge swig from the draught in his glass. Sage smacked a hand against his forehead.

"Give it up, Sage. Nothing you say's gonna spoil his fun. He's enjoying himself too much," Rowen chuckled. Kento threw his friend a big toothy grin and giggled.

"Rowen," Rowen glanced to the left at Anubis, who sat beside Azuro. "You really should have a chat with him yourself, he's a _mine_ of information! According to him, Thanged's culture has been established for almost ten thousand of Earth's years."

"Ten thousand years? Man, I know a few people on Earth who'd blow a neuron at hearing that," Rowen mused and snickered. Back out on the brick, the robed man seemed to be winding down his speech. Rowen frowned and shifted his position on the bench. "I think Danae forgot to give us translators. I can't understand what he's saying."

"It's about to begin," Azuro said. "The Llaudaun. It means cloth-dance. Torke's friend, Khanphe, wrote it in your honor."

"'Cloth dance?'" Cye raised an eyebrow.

"Some form of performing art, I suppose," Mia said. The man named Khanphe spoke a few more sentences, even gesturing to the seated Ronin, calling them "Morindae". Some of the guys smiled and returned the attention by raising their glasses or waving. Khanphe turned around and spoke in the direction of children seated at another bench. His tone lowered, and the word that he spoke dripped with such dread and foreboding that some of the children gasped, a few even burying their faces. The word was "Oaugli".

The Ronin watched, intrigued as Khanphe walked offstage and huge swathes of gold cloth began swirling about the area. Rowen noticed the swatches were held by actors dressed to blend in with the cloth, so it seemed as the cloth moved on its own. Music began playing, a slow, soothing rhythm reminiscent of Ancient Japan. The wall of cloth parted and a costumed actor entered the area. He wore a painted wooden mask and white hair spilled down his back. He wore a wide, pointed hat atop his head, the brim sheltering the dark eyes of the mask. His blue and silver robes furled around him as he began pacing about the stage. In his hand he held a long golden shaft with an ornamented top.

The cloth wall parted again and other actors entered, wearing wooden masks and flowing cloth garments. They seemed to represent normal people, as they began doing every day activities. Children played, mothers tended to their young, husbands chatted and bartered. All the while the actor with the gold staff greeted each of them, nodding and shaking hands. The scene seemed peaceful and calm, all was beautiful and well.

The cloth wall changed color into violent red and the music became deep and grating. The civilian actors cringed and glanced around, trying to find what was wrong. The cloth wall parted once more, and a large, dark form entered. Rowen drew in a sharp breath when he saw the dark gray armor, the blood red mask, the steel horns and the black talons. The dark one took heavy steps towards the gathered people and leered at them threateningly. The people staggered back and collapsed, curling from terror. Swathes of red and black flowed out from the wall and wrapped around the fallen civilians, gathering them up and stealing them away off stage. Only the actor with the gold staff remained. He pointed at the dark one and swept his staff to the side.

Begone demon! You shall not win this day! The dark one curled his claws and swept a huge wicked sword to the side, leering at the robed man.

This world is mine and shall remain mine. All the people shall bow before me and fear me and worship me, and you will not stop me. The robed man smote the butt of his staff against the brick and swept his arms to the side.

I will prevail! The robed man let the staff stand on its' own and reached for the front of his costume. He jerked his hands to the side, shedding the robes to reveal shining gold armor beneath. The audience gasped, amazed by the transformation. No longer robed, the golden warrior grabbed the staff by the ringed head ornament. Like a hilt being drawn from a scabbard, the gold warrior pulled back, drawing a gleaming narrow blade out of the staff. He brandished the sword and pointed at the dark one. Ready yourself!

I will enjoy tearing you asunder. The dark one began pacing about the gold warrior, making threatening gestures with his claws. There was a moment of suspense as the two enemies regarded each other. Then they lunged, but unlike the careful choreography of a battle on ballet, this fight was fast and furious. As they fought, Rowen couldn't help but feel uneasy. He leaned forward so he could see Azuro.

"Azuro, what's this about?" he whispered. Azuro glanced at him.

"It is the Pridae: the First Confrontation between Tyatatiainte, the Great Wise One, and the Demon King, Oaugli," he explained. Rowen raised an eyebrow and sat back.

"Huh….funny…the demon guy almost looks like Talpa," he muttered.

"That's his name?" Azuro shrugged dismissively. "The Silver Haired Maiden didn't disclose many details as far as names went, so Khanphe had to improvise." Rowen's brow furrowed in worry but his attention returned to the stage when the gold warrior eventually got the upper hand and slashed the Demon King across the back. The Demon King staggered forward and slowly sank to his knees.

You are defeated. Leave and trouble this world no more. The Demon King looked up at Tyatatiainte and reached out jerkily, strength fleeing his body.

I….will…return….This world shall once more know my wrath, and you will be powerless to stop me… And at last, the wicked Demon King collapsed onto the ground, dead. Tyatatiainte sighed and sheathed the sword in the staff. Gold swatches of cloth flowed out from the wall and swirled around him before retreating, leaving him in the blue and silver robes of before. He began pacing around the fallen evil one.

Something must be done. This power cannot be left intact… Tyatatiainte raised his arms and began shaking his staff, the rings clattering richly with each sweep. The cloth wall turned red and orange, and swatches fled out and swirled around the fallen Demon King. While the cloth churned and rippled, nine wooden boxes painted black and gold slid out into the stage close to the cloth wall. The boxes hinged open.

There will be nine. Nine separate ones so that the Demon King will never be whole, and never return. They will guide and guard, watch and wait. There may be conflict among them, but the spirits I have infused in them will guide them to their proper path. The Great Wise One pointed to each box and a swatch of cloth flew out from where Oaugli had fallen. The cloth snaked into the box and from within a new form rose.

Kento let his glass slip from his fingers, sending it clattering onto the table. Sage lowered his hand from where he rested against his cheek and sat up straight. Cye's eyes widened in shock. Anubis jerked his head back slightly and raised both eyebrows. Rowen's breath caught in his throat as a new actor stood up from each of the nine boxes, each clad in flowing colored cloth and gleaming wooden armor. A black and gold symbol appeared on the front of each box. Tyatatiainte gestured to each box. The armored actor would grab the swatch of cloth surrounding him, wrap himself in it, then retreat inside the box as the lid swung shut. When all nine boxes were closed, Tyatatiainte held his staff infront of him and bowed his head.

The time will pass, and there will be trial, but let all know the Nine will keep watch. Tyatatiainte threw up his arms and the audience began cheering, except for the Ronin. He removed his mask and revealed himself to be none other than the Thangien playwright, Khanphe. The people cheered louder, and Khanphe smiled and began turning around.

"Vedar Morindae de Witheren!" he shouted and pointed to each of the wooden boxes. The lids opened once more and the armored actors rose and stepped out. "Taun Rhakka, Taun Vaihku, Taun Kuno, Taun Gaui, Taun Khaori, Taun Brach, Taun Sayer, Taun Uvin, Taun Fennon! Euir vor Morindae!" Khanphe announced and the other actors from the opening scene stepped out. All together the actors bowed and waved. The children cried out with glee and pointed at the heroes in the nine armors.

"It's…us! This…is about us! Azuro! How did Khanphe know all this?" Azuro looked almost taken aback by the Ronin's frantic tone and shrugged.

"Everyone knows about you," he said calmly, sounding confused about Rowen's apparent ignorance. "When Danae returned, Roth spoke with the Silver Haired Maiden, and she in turn spoke to us. She told us of the Darkening of the City, Flamerider's flight into space to rescue Skyrider, the birth of Sun Pharaoh and the First Defeat of Oaugli, Jewel-Bearer's daring defiance, and the Glorious Four Resurrections of Wrathrider." Azuro finished, leaving the five Ronin with stunned expressions.

"Tell me I wasn't the only one who was totally weirded out by all that?" Kento fretted.

"I don't see why you guys are so surprised. You're the mighty Ronin Warriors after all," Mia shrugged. Rowen clenched his fist, exasperated by Mia's naivety.

"That's just it, Mia! We never _told_ Danae anything about us! We never had the time! Danae left for her home world almost _immediately_ after we rescued Pegasus!"

"But she saw you guys fight Pegasus, right? Maybe she learned from watching you."

"That still doesn't explain how they know our armors names! Did you hear what Khanphe said? He listed all _nine_ armors by name! Danae only met six of us!"

"Rekka, Tenku, Kongo," the others glanced at Sage when he began speaking. "Suiko, Korin…those are the most ancient names of our armors, and somehow Khanphe knew about them and translated them into the Thangien language."

"Rhakka, Vaihku, Kuno, Gaui, Khaori ….I see the resemblance...but-"

"Guys… Those are the _Warlord_ Armors! Danae never saw the other warlords? How could she know about them?!" Kento argued and pointed at the actors in the darker armors. Except for a few stylizations, the actors looked exactly like the original armors.

"'Glorious Four Resurrections'? What the bloody hell does _that_ mean?" Cye asked.

"I died when I first became a Dark Warlord," Anubis began counting off on his fingers. "I was reborn when the Ancient freed me. I died when Talpa captured my soul in the First War, I was reborn when I returned as the Staff Bearer. I died when I rescued Kayura. I was reborn when Dygra reanimated me. I died when the five of you attacked me with your powers. I was reborn when you freed me from Dygra's spell…"

"Now can you understand why this is so strange for us, Mia? Danae shouldn't know anything beyond our own names and our fighting abilities, yet somehow everyone on Thanged knows about our entire history as Ronin Warriors!"

"Azuro said something about 'Roth speaking with the Silver Haired Maiden'. If Roth is one of their gods, this Silver Haired Maiden is probably a prophet of some kind…"

"No…" Rowen shook his head at Mia's statement. "I don't care what kind of powers Thangiens have; there's no way anyone except us could know those kinds of details!!"

* * *

King Torke and Ryo entered a balcony overlooking a small arena. Torke held out his arms and walked over to the rail. "Llaudaun. Khanphe is busy entertaining your friends, but the rest of his troupe was able to remain here," he explained and sat down in a chair. Ryo clasped his hands behind his back and watched as people set up a stage of some sort. "RyoTakin, you can sit," Torke gestured to a chair beside him close to the balcony.

"Um…its tradition, sir, for a warrior to remain standing in the company of a lord," Ryo muttered. Torke nodded understandingly.

"Of course…" Ryo blinked when the Watch-Rider stood up out of his polished throne. "How could I forget my manners." Ryo didn't have time to dwell on this gesture as music began in the arena below. Much the same as the cloth dance the other Ronin had witnessed, actors set up a billowing wall of cloth, this time of green and blue. The music was benign and soothing, and warriors sparred and maidens reveled in the paradise.

The cloth wall changed to orange and yellow, and smaller strips of cloth fluttered upwards, giving the appearance of fire. Drums beat ominously as a shadow approached from behind the wall. The fiery wall parted and the newcomer stepped into the arena.

The actor had to have been very tall to wear the costume in the first place, and the design of the costume gave the illusion of him being much taller. Thick wooden boots painted orange with three thick talons covered each foot, and a cruel six-inch long white claw tipped each of the four fingers on each hand. Curved white horns curled out from the back of the rectangular head, and two rows of crocodilian teeth leered at the other actors. A heavy shell bristling with thick white spikes hung on the actor's back. A long stuffed cloth tail swung behind him, a huge round spiked club on the very tip.

Some of the warriors leapt forward, swords drawn, ready to face this new attacker. The dragon man raked its claws across the warrior's throat. The warrior collapsed, pulling filmy red cloth out from under his costume collar to emulate blood. Aiming to avenge their fallen comrade, the other warriors attacked from all sides, but the dragon man proved too powerful. Thin transparent strings connected the tail to either arm, so when the actor swung his arms, the tail appeared to move on its own. The club slammed into the face of one warrior, and the dragon man thrust its talons into the ribcage of another, then lashed out with its feet and disemboweled another would-be-avenger.

Only one other warrior remained. The dragon man beckoned with its claws and lashed its tail. The warrior charged, aiming to decapitate the dragon man. The dragon swept its tail but the warrior ducked. It slashed with its talons but the warrior dodged. The warrior finally got a clear shot and swung his sword, but the dragon man opened its mouth. Red and orange streamers poured through the wicked teeth, blinding the bold warrior. While the warrior clutched his face, the dragon raised its claws and plunged them into the warrior's back. Red cloth spurted out. The dragon pulled back its hand and stabbed again, and again, until streams of red cloth all but covered the warrior's broken body.

The actor's costume was designed to look comical, but somehow, in Ryo's eyes he saw the living creature, the wicked Thunthen. This actor represented the dragon men Danae had spoke of with such bitterness and hatred when she first spoke to the Ronin on Earth. This creature was her people's mortal enemy. "This is the foe we face," King Torke whispered. "They are brutal, and devoid of mercy, and if we do not reply with force, Thanged as we know it, as you have seen, _will_ cease to exist."

* * *

Dew bounced off leaves as a hand grabbed a round reddish fruit and twisted it off the stem. Slender fingers pried open the rind and juice spurted out as teeth dug into the soft pulpy inside. Azuro closed his eyes and sighed, indulging the taste of the fruit. "Chorinae, Ritho's Bounty: A single fruit can keep a rider strong and healthy through the entire day. This is Tirmutua…" While Azuro continued to explain the story behind the majestic garden, Cye noticed a pile of peeled rinds lying on the ground at Kento's feet.

"Umm…Kento…how much of those have you eaten?" he queried.

"Four," Kento replied lazily as he swallowed a peeled fruit whole. Cye's jaw dropped.

"I wonder when Ryo's gonna get here," Rowen muttered.

"He's still talking with the Watch-Rider. He could be a while," Anubis commented. Mia looked up when she heard movement through the brush. Her expression brightened and she stood up as Aurora entered the garden with Tanya and Yulie.

"Hi guys! How'd you enjoy your tour?"

"It was awesome! If I thought going to the Nether Realm was cool, Thanged kicks the shit out of it!" Yulie exclaimed enthusiastically. Mia folded her arms over her chest and glared at Tanya. Tanya's sub-armor creaked as she shrugged innocently.

"Hey Tanya, why'd you take off your armor?" Rowen asked.

"Long story," the Lady Ronin replied as she took a seat on a bench. Azuro discarded the rind from his fruit and placed a hand on his hip.

"RyoTakin will be here shortly. If you don't mind, we must leave to pick up our youngest sister from the Academy of Peirolyth."

"It's said that anyone trained by Eyurodin can become a master metal smith. We've both taken wagers that Australa will be the first to disprove that ancient theory," Aurora chuckled and exited the garden with her older brother.

"Quite the family Danae has…" Sage commented.

"Yeah…I wonder what her father would've thought about us…I just found out he's dead. He was killed by enemies several years ago," Tanya added.

"I kinda gathered as much from the way Danae spoke about him…" Rowen shrugged.

"So, how was Mazzan?" Mia asked cheerfully. Tanya scowled and looked at Yulie, who had taken a seat beside her on the bench.

"I dunno. Why don't you ask Rodeo Kid here?"

"Um…" Yulie hunched his shoulders and bit his lip. "We learned that Pegasi can have babies." Tanya placed her knuckles on her hips and glowered at him.

"And?"

"We met Norin. He's the Master Breeder of Pegasi." Tanya narrowed her eyes.

"And?" she growled.

"We met a legendary Pegasi." Tanya snorted and rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"The kid here almost got trampled to death by a Pegasi."

"I already told you he didn't want to kill me! I was fine!"

"What did I tell you about talking back to me, boy! Don't you know you're supposed to respect your elders!" Tanya snapped and raised a fist threateningly.

"You're only like two years older than me!"

"Oh you are REALLY asking for it now!" Yulie let out a strangled cry of protest as Tanya caught him in an head lock and began noogieing him roughly. Sage watched the fuss only for a short moment before looking at Rowen and Anubis.

"I don't mean to insult the Thangiens' hospitality, but all this special treatment makes me wonder why they brought us here so soon."

"I know what you mean…I'm still a little freaked about that llaudaun we saw. You know, when Khanphe was talking about us, I heard him call Anubis a 'Phit Morindae'. Morindae means knight, or warrior, and phit connotes black, or dark. He called you a Dark Warlord. Danae never knew about you being evil," Rowen said to Anubis.

"So Rowen, you becoming an expert on Thangien language?" Cye teased. Rowen threw him a smirk and shrugged, shaking his head.

"I am starting to pick up on some words. That word Danae called Yulie before we left to battle Pegasus means little one. Tintae means sibling. Tiainta is mother and Tiainte is father, and Tatiante or Tatiainta is grandfather or grandmother. Another thing is that word the Thangiens add onto our names. Takin's a suffix used to refer to someone special."

"OH!" Tanya let go of Yulie and began giggling. She snapped her fingers and pointed at Kento. "You," she said and continued snickering in a sinister manner. "I found out what that word Danae keeps calling you means. It means-"

* * *

"Ander was already old in years when I met him, but we were friends, and it grieved me when he was killed. I would not have been elected Watch-Rider without his support." Torke took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I am not a brave man, RyoTakin. When the Thunthen launched their campaign, I would not have worked as hard if Ander hadn't spoken up and stirred his family to action. He knew from experience, from the time he came from, that if one did not fight with all their heart and with all their soul, they would lose something far valuable than their lives, they would lose their very will.

"The world is changing, Raeo Flamerider." Ryo blinked upon hearing that but remained quiet. "Our gods tell us there will come a time when a great evil will come, an evil so powerful, we will seek alliance with the Thunthen themselves. If we are to forge a pact with our ancient enemies, it can only mean that something will occur…something I have known about and dreaded ever since I was old enough to speak." Ryo watched, curious as the Watch-Rider drew in a sharp breath, his body shuddering with anxiety.

"Entide." The word rattled out of his mouth in a labored sigh. "The End Tide….It is our Apocalypse, our Ragnarok…the last great battle, when all good heroes will die, and yet, the future of the next age is secured, and the evil scoured from the stars. When I received my name, I was told it meant 'Testament to Great Deeds'. Now I know what it really means: Testament to the End. The Entide will occur in my lifetime, and Thanged will be the Battlefield. I have seen your history, RyoTakin, and I know in your heart lies the power to unite people. If you can aid us against the Thunthen, they will know your might and at last understand the greater purpose and discard their desire for conquest!"

Ryo listened as King Torke finished his petition. He gazed down at the floor a few moments before looking back up. "We are powerful, but we are few. Still, I swear to you, the Ronin Warriors will do whatever we can to help you against your enemies." Instead of looking relieved, King Torke almost looked disappointed and shook his head.

"RyoTakin…we do not ask you to bleed _for_ us. We, will bleed _with_ you! As Watch-Rider of Thanged, I swear we will be at your side whatever evil you face." Torke beckoned towards an adjacent chamber. A young girl stepped out onto the balcony carrying a square-shaped panel. On top of it rest a small pyramid of crystal set into a base of metal. Torke reached out and lifted the device up and held it out to Ryo. "This is a Gate Beacon, made by Roth herself. Tap it three times, once on each side, and it will send a signal through the Transgalactic Gates. In this way you can contact us.

"RyoTakin, Thanged learned long ago that war is an inevitable evil we must face and fight, but we need not fight alone. Thanged stands with you. Will you stand with us?"

* * *

"-Thunthen bowel-scraping, burnt out star-brained son of a Fendahu stillborn-kit!" Tanya finished at last. Everyone else's eyes were wide open in shock, and the only sound for several seconds came from flies buzzing around the rinds on the ground.

"All that from a seven-letter word?!" Cye exclaimed.

"That's…a pretty superfluous way to say 'stupid'," Sage muttered

"So, Rowen, did that expand your Thangien vocabulary any?" Anubis queried.

"Err…she lost me around 'bark-spore beetle bile'," Rowen said weakly.

"TANYA! How could you say all that infront of Yulie!" Mia scolded. The boy looked like he'd blown something from hearing the translation of "nasurin".

"Hey, be thankful I didn't learn what that other word meant. Its _much_ worse"

"Okay…..self esteem just took a dive…" Kento whispered and began twiddling his thumbs. Some distance away from where the visitors from Earth were seated, a small brownish form popped out of the brush and began pecking at the pile of rinds. Kento noticed the new creature and his expression immediately brightened. He carefully slid off the bench and began moving towards the short, squatty bird.

"Kento…please tell me you're not stalking the chicken," Cye moaned.

"Guys, that's not just _any_ chicken! That's a Chamia hen!" Kento whispered and wiggled his fingers in anticipation. He crept closer to the hapless bird step by step with a surprising stealth one wouldn't expect from someone like him. The bird continued snipping flies from the rinds of the Chorinae fruit. Only when Kento's shadow slipped over it did it realize the peril it was in. It made a puzzled clucking sound before attempting to bolt, but Kento's hand shot out and gripped both its legs. The bird squawked in protest and flapped its wings frantically. Kento held it away at arms length for a moment before placing one hand on the bird's shoulders and squeezing slightly. The bird folded its wings and Kento cradled it in his arms, giggling ecstatically.

"You're not gonna eat that, are you?" Rowen asked and wrinkled his nose.

"Guys, now what kind of Ronin of Justice would I be if I did that? You see these tags?" The bird started squawking again as Kento held it upside down and pointed to a wooden chip attached to its ankle by a string. "That means it belongs to a noble family. If I return it, they'll reward me rather handsomely, say, with a tasty meal?"

"My GOD you are such a glutton," Sage snorted and shook his head. Kento ignored his friend's disgust and continued grinning like the proverbial cat with a canary.

"Kento, drop it!" Kento blinked and looked up when he heard the sharp tone. Ryo was walking towards the garden, and his expression wasn't a cheerful one. The Chamia hen squawked in protest as Kento opened his fingers and let it fall to the ground. It beat its wings and wasted no time fleeing. Kento turned around as Ryo walked past him and towards an open bench. The Ronin Leader took off his helmet and set it on the bench beside him. He waited for Kento to sit back down before looking up. "Report." The others began speaking all at once about how Pegasi were made or that Chamia hens were a popular delicacy, or that nasurin translated into a 36-word insult.

"We've only been here a few hours but they know everything about us, every battle, every person-Ryo? Are you paying attention? Ryo, have you heard a single word we've said?" Rowen demanded when he saw Ryo with closed eyes.

"I know that the Thangiens know about us, Rowen," Ryo began and looked up. "And I know how they know about us." The others fell silent and waited for him to continue. "They didn't know about us for hundreds of years like Suzunagi did, they only just learned about us recently, and already they've incorporated us into their mythology. Their mythology also states that there will be a great battle involving many worlds."

"The Entide." Ryo glanced at Anubis. "Azuro told me about it. He said it's supposed to happen some time in the near future." Ryo nodded and looked back to the front.

"King Torke asked if the Ronin Warriors could be there when the End Tide comes."

"Why?" Everyone else looked at Cye when he spoke up, some surprised by the question. "Why should we get involved in this? We've got enough to deal with on our own with out getting caught up in some inter-galactic Armageddon! What do we owe the Thangiens? We hardly even know them!" he argued. Ryo took a deep breath.

"Because they're human." The others gasped upon hearing that. "When Earth was formed, there were flaws in space and time scattered all over the planet. Men on Earth stumbled into these Transgalactic Rifts and were scattered to other worlds. Ten thousand years ago, the first humans arrived here and became Thangiens.

"Danae's father was a pilot in World War II when he vanished from Earth and came here. That's how Danae knew so much about Earth, and that's not the only thing. According to King Torke, Danae and Pegasus should have _passed_ by Earth. _Something_ altered their course and caused them to land right in our area. I don't know much about Thangien beliefs, but there is a power at work on this planet bigger than anything we've ever encountered, and it wants to help us fight! When we became Ronin Warriors we swore to safeguard human life against any and all evil. The Thangiens are our kin, our blood, and we are bound to protect them!"

"Duty…" Cye whispered and rest his hand on his helmet in his lap.

"King Torke knows about Dygra, what she's done and what she'll keep doing if she goes unopposed. We've defended long enough, now its time to take the battle to her."

"Ryo! You sure we're ready for that?" Sage asked.

"Why shouldn't we be? Think about it. This is the first time in history all ten Armor Bearers have been united on one side!" Anubis shifted in his seat and folded his arms over his chest. "The Lady Ronin is with us. We have Kayura and the Ancient's Staff, and Shannon and the Ronin Cross, and now we have the Thangiens. The Thangiens swore they would not stand idly by, and neither should we. We'll rest for a couple of days, train, prepare, and then," Ryo took a deep breath. "We'll bring the Entide to Dygra."

* * *

_Have you seed my steed,_

_Pegasus War-Born?_

_Long are his legs,_

_And longer his horn…_

_Have you seen my sword_

_This fine forged blade?_

_Such keen, honed edge_

_That Eyurodin made…_

_Have you seen us together,_

_Blade, Steed, and I?_

_We are the last you will see,_

_Before you die._

Next, on Ronin Warriors: Aftermath  
Age of Despair


	12. Age of Despair

Age of Despair

By Mardrena

Dense fog blanketed the grounds around the estate. It brought back memories for some of them as they milled about the front yard: memories of a time when the city lay shrouded in unnatural mists under the shadow of the Dynasty.

"Man, this stuff's thicker than pea soup. I hope we don't have to put up with this in the Dark Territory," Sage muttered from where he stood close to the jeep in full armor.

"If it doesn't clear up by then we can always get Tanya to help," Rowen joked from beside him. The Lady Ronin paused in carrying several sleeping bags behind him.

"What the !(#& do I look like? A giant fan?!" she snapped. Rowen smirked, completely unfazed by the harsh tone as Tanya continued on her way. "We have the Staff of Ancients and the Ronin Cross backing us up, but it couldn't hurt to bring along some conventional supplies..." he commented as Tanya deposited the bags on the ground.

"Good gravy, Kento! What the heck did you pack in these bags? A supermarket?!" Cye exclaimed as he dropped two heavily laden duffel bags on the ground with a soft thud, panting heavily after the effort.

"Of course not, I just made sure we have enough food for our campaign," Kento replied matter-of-factly from where he knelt on the ground checking bags.

"Lemme guess, this one has all the food for you and this one is reserved for everyone else?" Cye pointed to a large, bulging bag first then a much smaller one.

Sage chuckled softly as he listened to the two friends bicker. He glanced to the side at Anubis, who stood a bit further away from him and Sage. The former Dynasty general stared off into the fog, face un-betraying of any emotion.

"Do you think they'll come?" Sage queried softly.

"They will," Anubis assured. "They have as much reason to do this as we…"

"They might already be here. Someone's coming," Rowen said and peered into the fog at three approaching shapes. The mist seemed to thin gradually as Shannon, and Brianna stopped a few feet away from the Ronin.

"Hey girls! Come to see us off?" Kento called out as he and Cye stood up.

"Actually, we're here to go with you," Brianna stated and smiled.

"Umm…we agreed to bring Shannon along because she has the Ronin Cross but the two of you really shouldn't be in the Dark Territory," Sage addressed Roxi and Brit.

"Well you can't just expect us to sit at home doing nothing. We may not have powers or anything but we can help in our own way," Brianna countered.

"You two are mortal civilians. What could you possibly do against the Dynasty?" Anubis sniffed disdainfully. He quickly stiffened and scrunched both arms up to his chest when he found himself staring down the barrel of Roxi's buffalo gun.

"Plenty!!" Roxi snapped and pressed the muzzle closer to Anubis' face.

"I-I-I meant no offense!!" Anubis stuttered and reached up shakily and placed two fingers against the barrel. "Milady," he added as he gingerly pushed the barrel to the side and away from his face. "Modern firearms would be of no use against the Dynasty!"

"So? You're relying on the Thangiens for help and they use modern weapons and technology," Roxi argued and lowered her rifle.

"But they have strong wills and warrior hearts," Anubis countered.

"Oh yeah? Well so do I," Roxi sneered. Anubis blinked at her a few times then sighed.

"Women these days…" he muttered and shook his head.

"Give it a rest, Anubis. Girls like them come one in a million," Rowen teased.

"And we found three of them," Sage added proudly and smiled at Shannon.

"Make that four. You guys honestly don't think you're going to leave without me?" Mia demanded playfully as she walked over to the group.

"You sure you wanna come with us, Mia?" Cye asked, concern in his voice.

"I've been with you guys on every battle since the beginning. It'd break tradition if I missed out on this one," Mia laughed. Everyone had a good chuckle about that but paused and looked skyward when a bright blue beam shot up into the sky. The light pierced the clouds and continued into space and the great gate unseen by any but them.

"Looks like Ryo sent the signal," Sage whispered and glanced towards the house where he saw Ryo walking towards them. "I just hope they get it in time."

"Is everything ready?" Ryo asked and looked over the gathered team.

"Not quite, the others haven't shown up yet," Rowen answered.

"They probably chickened out," Kento scoffed.

"Don't be so quick to judge them," Anubis grinned as he stared into the fog at four approaching shapes. "You nearly missed the fun," Anubis teased.

"Hey, someone has to chaperone these kids and keep them in line," Sehkmet sniffed. Unlike past battles, the warlords wore their armors without their faceplates, discarding the steel masks that had made them so recognized as villains in the Dynasty Wars.

"Dude, you're the same age as us," Kento sneered.

"Physically, not technically," Cale corrected.

"Guys, save it for the Dynasty," Kayura chided and tapped Cale in the shin with the Staff. Ryo chuckled briefly then stopped and glanced at everyone.

"We're all here now. Join hands so we can group teleport. I'm sure we all remember what the Dark Territory looks like…" Rowen and the other guys grumbled and nodded and began gathering up the supply bags. "Let's get moving-"

"Ryo!! Wait!!" Everyone looked towards the driveway as Yulie sped towards them on his skateboard. Like a pro, he ground to a halt by leaning back on the board and kicking it up into the air. He grabbed it by the edge and tucked it under his arm all before both feet hit the ground. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder and his kendo sword bound snugly by the straps. "I wanna come too!" the young teen said enthusiastically.

"Yulie, having Mia come is one thing, but you can't come this time," Ryo said sternly.

"But I can help!" Yulie whined.

"What are you gonna do against the Dynasty? Hit them with your bokken?" Dais taunted. Sehkmet's spiky shoulder plates rattled as he snickered sinisterly. Yulie glared at him but avoided making any sort of childish pout.

"He's got a point, Yulie. You have to stay behind this time," Ryo reiterated.

"Why?" Ryo and the other guys were surprised when Tanya walked towards Yulie. Yulie himself looked surprised to have the mighty Lady Ronin standing at his side championing him. "Out of all the children in the world, he is most familiar with the evils of the Dynasty. He can be as much help as Britania or any of the other girls," Tanya stated. The warlords' scornful attitude faded and even the guys had to agree. Ryo heard the others commenting behind him and sighed and held up both hands.

"Allright, I know when I've been outvoted…" Yulie's face lit up with a wide smile. "But you have to stay with the girls at the camp."

"Awww! Weak!"

"Don't look a gift Pegasi in the mouth, boy," Anubis warned and glowered at him. Yulie hunched his shoulders and remained quiet, but Dais and the other warlords raised eyebrows at the word. Even Kayura looked confused but didn't say anything.

"Well, let's do this." Ryo held out his hand. Everyone gathered close and placed their hands on his. "No stopping, no turning back. Dygra's assault on our world will end once and for all." Everyone nodded solemnly. Ryo closed his eyes and pictured the charred, poisoned black landscape of the Dark Territory and the untouched green forest that bordered it. There they would make their camp; there they would have their refuge from the coming battle. Energy rings appeared around the five Ronin then grew in size to encompass the entire party. In a second they would leave behind the comfortable environment of the estate, and arrive on the doorstep of the Dynasty.

* * *

"Ryo?"

"Yes Sehkmet?"

"We agreed to help you because we're trying to atone for past sins stuff like that."

"And?"

"I just want to let you know right now I hope whatever luck got you through the Dynasty Wars will get us out of this mess," Sehkmet said as he stared out at the legions of Dynasty soldiers that blanketed the scorched ground between the forest border and Dygra's citadel. The armored warriors hastily formed a protective ring around Mia and the rest of the civilians as well as Kayura and Shannon.

"Did you really think you could sneak into the Dark Territory without Dygra knowing?" Black Hawk taunted from where she hovered over the Dynasty armies. "Her scrying magic allows her to see anything that could pose a threat to her plans. She knew you were coming the moment you started putting together your little sleepover."

"We're not here to camp out, we're here to crash the party!" Ryo linked his swords together and swung them up and forward. "FLARE UP NOW!!" A thin red blade of energy flew forward and sliced into the mass of soldiers before exploding in brilliant flame. Smaller explosions peppered the area as the fire consumed individual soldiers. The glow flickered on the Ronins faces for a few moments before the fires died down. Ryo disengaged his swords and held them at his sides, a confident smile on his face.

His eyes widened when the smoke cleared and he saw battalion upon battalion of mindless Dynasty minions, minus a few thousand, but tens of thousands still waiting.

"Nice of you to fire things up, Wildfire. Attack!!" Black Hawk swept her coiled whip forward and at her command the waiting army charged.

"Girls, go into the forest and setup camp! Yulie, go with them!" Ryo shouted.

"Ryo!-"

"Yulie, don't argue with me!! Guys, spread out! We can't let anyone get past!" Ryo ordered. The Ronin took up positions along the forest border, weapons drawn as the inhuman soldiers thundered closer. "Hold the line, hold the line!!" Ronin and Warlord hacked and slashed together, determined not to let any of the attackers through.

"Don't let the Cross-Bearer escape! Kill her!!" Black Hawk shouted. A group of soldiers spilled past the defensive line and immediately went for Shannon and Kayura. Shannon looked over her shoulder and cried out when she saw dozens of spear-wielding soldiers, blank, white eyes fixed on her and the other women.

Ryo glanced back when he heard the echoing boom and the loud crack of scattershot plowing into metal. All of the soldiers that had gotten through collapsed with several holes in their armor, their nether essence spilling out. Roxi Hirochner stood between the other girls and the defensive line, both rifles in hand, vest thrown open to display the multiple belts that held her ammunition.

"Way to send a message, Roxi!" Brit cheered. Roxi glanced back and smiled.

"Watch out!!" Kayura screamed. Roxi snapped her attention back forward in time to see the hulking form of Balkak in the midst of the attacking soldiers. Cye yelped as the demon reptile bowled him over and stomped towards the civilians.

"Stop him! Bring him down!!" Ryo yelled. Rowen fired some arrows but they merely glanced off the scale armor of the beast. Dais tried sending out webbing to snare him, but the demon tore through with ease. Roxi narrowed her eyes and opened up with twin blasts, but the bullets lodged in the demon's scales, not even penetrating to the flesh. Balkak's jaws hung open hungrily, eyes glowing with anticipation.

"Leave them ALONE!!" Tanya leapt infront of the demonic juggernaut. Balkak scarcely paid her any attention, but would soon regret his error as the Lady Ronin planted one foot on the ground and spun around and lashed out with the other. Even Roxi grimaced from the sound of shattering bone as Tanya drove her armored toe into the demon's crotch more than five inches. Balkak stood there, mouth hanging open and strangled croaks rising from his throat. Tanya stood there on one foot with the other firmly planted in the demon's body a few seconds before pulling her leg back and setting it on the ground. As the crippled demon collapsed onto his back, Tanya let out a piercing scream that seemed to echo for miles around.

"AAAIIIIIIEAAAAAAYYYYYYYYGGGHH!!" Tanya sank to the ground and fell over onto her left side, one hand clamped over her right hip. Mia instinctively clamped her hands over Yulie's ears as the Lady Ronin spat out epithets one after another.

"What's wrong with her?" Britania fretted as she and Shannon knelt beside Tanya.

"She's badly injured her leg… she can't go back to the fight."

"Can't you just heal her with your Cross?" Roxi asked while she kept an eye out for any other attackers and reloaded her rifles.

"Not this kind of injury. We have to take her to camp with us."

"Well…at least I got one of the bastards…" Tanya smiled weakly and grimaced. She tried standing using only her left leg while Britania and Shannon supported her by her arms. Tanya wobbled to one side and swore again at her condition. She looked up when she heard a different sort of metallic rasping. "WHOA! Heads up Roxi!!" Roxi raised both rifles when she saw the hideous rotting form of Rujek shambling towards her. She let loose with two blasts at his waist, blasting apart his lower spine. The ghoul still managed to pull himself forward along the ground with his arms, despite losing his legs. Roxi yelped as the bony fingers clamped around her ankle and yanked her off balance.

"Roxi! NO!" Mia cried. Tanya raised her blade launcher, but couldn't get a clear shot around Roxi's head since the ghoul was so low on the ground. Dry moans rattled out of the decayed windpipe as Rujek tried pulling Roxi towards him.

"When a girl says 'no', she MEANS NO!!" Roxi shrieked and pointed one rifle at the ghoul's mouth and the other at his chest. The thunderous report echoed across the forest. Bone and armor shattered and sprayed backwards over the ground. Not even the power Dygra had given him could restore him from that much damage.

"The other Demon Warriors aren't doing their job…I'll have to fix that," Black Hawk muttered and surveyed the battle. So far the Ronin managed to stand their ground and take out any soldiers that managed to leak past. Anubis seemed to be doing the lions' share of the left defense, using his chain to skewer several soldiers at once and toss them out of the way. "And I have just the thing too…" Black Hawk reached into her belt and pulled out a thin tube. "Shame I only have one, but he's worth it."

Anubis let his rage fuel him in the battle as he cut down any soldiers in melee range and lashed out with his chain to strike down those at a distance. He had his left side turned to the distant Citadel when he felt the needle pierce his neck. Anubis cried out and stumbled to the side, weapon slipping from his hand. He reached up and felt along his neck and his fingers found the fine dart just above his armor collar. He pinched the dart and pulled it out and held it up to examine it.  
"Ohhh no…." he sighed as he detected a faint, familiar scent from the needle's tip. "This is not good…" Still clutching the expended dart, Anubis rose to his feet but tottered to one side after a wave of dizziness. Rowen noticed his partner's condition.

"Whoa! Ryo, Anubis is down!!" The other Ronin gasped and glanced at him.

"I'm allright…I can still fight!" Anubis snapped and tried to regain balance. His body betrayed the weakness overtaking him as his chain spilled out of numbed fingers.

"He's been poisoned! I can sense it even from here!" Sehkmet shouted.

"We do not need this…we so do not need this," Cale muttered grimly.

"Ryo, two of our strongest are out of commission. Unless we stop the assault in one hit, the Dynasty will just keep picking us off one at a time! Can't you summon the Inferno?" Dais demanded. Ryo glared straight ahead, ignoring the suggestion. A second wave of soldiers charged towards them, closing the gap with each thunderous footfall.

"Rowen, Sage, Kento, Cye, get ready for the Pyramid Formation!" Ryo cried abruptly.

"The Pyramid Formation? Ryo, we haven't done that since the first Dynasty War!"

"It's our best hope right now of stopping those soldiers. Form up NOW!" Ryo howled and crouched. The four guys wasted no time obeying as Sage and Kento took up positions infront, spacing themselves several feet apart. Rowen and Cye did the same taking the rear position, leaving Ryo in the middle. Ryo tightened his grip around his swords then sprang into the air, rising high above the battlefield.

The four warlords watched amazed as thin bubbles of energy formed around each of the Ronin. Beams of energy connected each bubble, forming a pyramid framework of multicolored light. The oncoming rush of Nether Soldiers halted as Dygra's minions beheld the spectacular sight moments before crackling waves of energy surged from each of the four Ronin on the ground. Rowen and Cye's beams swept to the side, barring passage into the forest, while Kento and Sage's flew forward, obliterating any soldiers in their path. The brilliant display of energy above shadowed their eyes, and they seemed entranced, completely under the sway of the power unleashed from their armors.

Kayura and the other women had lingered by the forests edge, fascinated by the attack. The waves persisted a few moments longer. The framework slowly vanished as did the bubbles and Ryo dropped to the ground, landing nimbly on his feet.

"WHOA-HOA!! Now THAT one hurt them!" Cale crowed.

"Do it again!" Sehkmet cheered gleefully but frowned when he saw Ryo panting heavily. The other guys shared his exhaustion.

"I…don't think that attack's meant to be repeated," Ryo wheezed and blinked, trying to focus on the smoldering battlefield. When his vision sharpened he didn't feel triumph, but disappointment. Thousands of lifeless shells littered the blackened ground, but beyond all of the destruction he could make out the unmistakable shadow of yet another wave. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!!" Ryo cried and staggered back a step.

"It's Dygra's necromantic power! She can rebuild her army minutes after it's been destroyed from harnessing the nether essence!" Dais stated.

"And you choose now to tell me this?" Ryo growled loudly, plainly irritated.

"I don't believe it…after all that there's STILL more of them! I don't know how much longer they can keep doing this," Roxi fretted as she surveyed the battle.

"They don't need a stronger attack…they need," Tanya began as she slipped out from between Shannon and Britania, pulling her arms away from their support. "A more focused one," she finished as she drew out one sword and plunged the tip into the ground, using it to support herself while she placed all her weight on her left leg.

"I dunno, Ryo. Think we can do that again?" Cye suggested.

"I don't think we have another one in us, at least not now."

"RYO!" Ryo blinked and looked over his shoulder when he heard his sister's cry. His eyes widened when he saw her staggering towards them, hopping on her left foot while keeping her balance with her swords.

"Tanya! Get back to camp! You're not supposed to be out here!" Ryo ordered. With her usual disregard for authority, Tanya hopped over and stopped beside him.

"Jump into the air when I do," she said simply and crouched, shifting her right leg to the side, grimacing every few moments. Ryo didn't know what to think but watched her as she summoned up the energy to spring high into the air. He crouched and leapt up to join her. "Use your attack now! TYPHOON BLAST!!"

"FLARE UP NOW!!"

"WIND OF FIRE!" Wildfire swept over the battlefield powered by Typhoon, but instead of the two attacks doing their damage separately, they merged together, swirling to form a concentrated hurricane of gust and flame. Black Hawk actually had to rise higher, abandoning her comfortable vantage point as the storm grew in size, smothering heat spilling across the ground, melting any soldiers in its area of effect. Brother and sister disengaged their swords and hung in the air a moment, surveying the damage and the decisive blow struck against the nether forces. Ryo landed on the ground with no injury or weakness, but when Tanya landed she had to use both feet.

"AAAIIIAIIAAAAAAAIIIIIGH!!" she screamed and buckled to one side. Ryo caught her by her arms and held her up, trying to keep her right leg from touching the ground.

"Someone take her to the camp!" Ryo shouted.

"I'm on it!" Kento leapt over and scooped up the Lady Ronin in his arms and made a dash for the forest border. All the while Tanya squirmed and swore.

"What the !(# do you think you're doing, you big dumbass! Put me down NOW!"

"Ryo said to take you to the camp and that's just what I'm gonna do." Tanya narrowed her eyes as Kento continued running.

"If you don't put me down right now I'll so seriously kick you in the balls!!" she growled threateningly. Kento didn't respond immediately.

"Your safety is more important right now," he said simply. Tanya blinked, surprised by the indifferent tone and remained quiet as Kento arrived at the camp. Mia had rolled out one of the sleeping bags and motioned for him to deposit the Lady Ronin on the makeshift bed. He set her down gently, almost with exaggerated care. Tanya glared at him but kept any comments to herself as he stood back up. Kento stiffened when he saw a shadow sweep over the ground. He looked over his shoulder at the sky. "Is that…?" he began before sprinting towards the Dark Territory.

"What was that all about?" Britania asked.

"No idea. But we're safe enough here. We've got Shannon and Roxi to protect us, after all," Kayura said cheerfully. Tanya snorted and looked around the camp. Her disdainful expression melted when she noticed one person missing.

"Where's Roxi?"

"Ryo! The next wave's advancing!" Dais shouted. Despite the terrific force of the Wind of Fire attack, Dygra quickly renewed her soldiers and sent them into battle once again. The Ronin readied their weapons, awaiting the fresh onslaught. Rowen placed an arrow to the string and drew back, charging it with Strata's power.

He blinked when he heard the metal click of a cocked hammer and glanced to the left side. Much to his horror, Roxi herself stood beside him, raising her loaded rifle. "Roxi! What are you doing up here? Get back to camp NOW! This is no place for you!!"

"Rowen, I promised I would fight evil as you do. I'll keep that promise!" she cried and took aim. The other Ronin further down the line nearly jumped at the sudden report. Smoke drifted backwards and the muzzle jerked up slightly. One of the Dynasty Soldiers in the advancing line grunted when the small, smooth bullet penetrated its' visor, plowing all the way through the void that passed for a head and exiting out the back of the metal helmet, but it didn't stop there; The soldier behind the first staggered back as the bullet smashed into its brow, and the soldier behind suffered a similar fate. A total of six soldiers collapsed, nether essence escaping from holes created by the same bullet.

"But, the Dynasty is supposed to be immune to modern weapons like that!" Cale protested, surprised as Roxi continued to down ranks of the oncoming army at range.

"With a heart such as hers, any weapon will work," Anubis stated from where he sat on the ground. He looked up when he saw Kento return to the battlefront.

"Is she here yet?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Who? Roxi? She's right over there," Ryo answered and gestured to the left end.

"No, I meant-"

"Here they come!!" Sage shouted. The warriors braced themselves when the tide of soldiers pressed against them. Even without armor or powers of her own, Roxi more than compensated for the loss of Anubis to the left defense. When she saw a trio of soldiers try sneaking into the forest further away, she reached into her jacket and pulled a huge Bowie knife out by the hilt. She spaced her legs apart, turned her upper torso to the side, and hurled the knife with the strength of determination. The knife plunged into the first soldier's left temple, actually causing the helmet to buckle enough so that the tip poked out of the opposite side. As the soldier tottered to the right the knife tip punctured the chest of the second soldier. The soldier jerked his arm up in surprise, inadvertently plunging its halberd into the third and the trio collapsed in a heap.

"Whoaaa! Ro, your girl's got bloody good aim!" Cye cheered.

"Man, I hope I find a girl like that one day," Kento whispered.

"You and me both, dude," Ryo said and smiled wistfully. Rowen glanced at Roxi and seemed strengthened by pride in her courage. They stood side by side, an inspiring sight as they kept soldiers at bay with bullet and arrow.

"THUNDER BOLT CUT!!" A great scythe of lighting sliced through the army, frying thousands of Dynasty Soldiers. Sage drew back his nodatchi and scanned the ground. "That stopped this wave but I'm sure more will come," he muttered. Roxi and Rowen continued taking out members of the next distant wave with their ranged attacks.

"Rowen! I'm running out of bullets!" Roxi said suddenly and looked up at him worriedly. Rowen glanced at her and saw her bandoleers running dangerously low on ammo. The expert markswoman had made every shot count; for every one bullet she fired she took down several soldiers, but there were that much more soldiers waiting.

"Well, if you used a bow instead I could always loan ya some arrows. I got a neverendin' supply," he said smugly and drew back on the bowstring.

"Sorry Ro, but I prefer a weapon with more finesse." Rowen's eyes popped open and he almost dropped his weapon, arrow and all.

"Finesse?!" he squawked. This time Roxi had the smug expression.

"Ryo, we can't keep this up! We don't have enough power to completely destroy all of them. We have to pull back!" Dais said, defeat showing in his single eye.

"No! We can do this! The Thangiens will come!" Ryo howled.

"The who? You're not talking sense, boy!" Cale snapped.

"Your stubborn pride may have helped you in the past but its just going to get us all killed this time! We have to retreat, move back to the estate!" Sehkmet argued. Ryo stood there in the middle of the defensive line, swords drawn, shoulders quaking as he seethed.

He looked up and saw the distant form of Black Hawk hovering above the army. The traitorous former human grinned, reveling in the prospect of victory. Ryo growled again.

He sensed something coming up behind him and he heard a metallic creaking not that different from armor when it moved. He turned to the side slightly and glanced over his shoulder the same time the shiny, smooth belly soared overhead in a neat arc. The golden hooves barely missed Ryo's helm crest and Ryo turned his gaze forward.

Metal squealed as four hooves crunched onto the ground. The tall form buckled slightly before straightening itself. Red tail fibers swished between the hind legs. Metal rasped as the long wing blades folded up, tucking close to the shoulders. Fine black metal plates shifted as air blew out the nostrils and lips curled in a snarl. Thin golden cord dangled from under the chin to the back of the neck, held up by a pair of yellow gauntleted hands. Delicate metal plates closed and opened over the white eye lens in a blink as Pegasus shook his head impatiently, light dancing over the surface of the golden horn in the middle of his forehead. Shiny lavender hair shifted as his rider shrugged her shoulders almost lazily as she relaxed in the saddle.

"Danae! It's Danae! She's here!!" Rowen cheered. He and the other guys cried out with joy upon seeing the Thangien woman.

"Danae! Glad you could make it!" Ryo greeted proudly. Chi Chi Lina, Danae turned her head to the side and glanced at him calmly with her amethyst eyes.

"Stiaideno, RyoTakin. We will finish this fight," she said sternly.

"Whoa….who is she?" Cale whispered, eyes wide in awe of the new rider.

"Her name is Danaetanera," The three elder Ronin glanced back at Anubis. He seemed to have gotten weaker as he had trouble propping himself up on one elbow. "She is a noble princess, from a nation of warriors; an ally in both sword and spirit. She will aid us in our time of need…" Anubis explained and grimaced.

Black Hawk watched the Ronin Warriors welcoming the strange rider, ecstatic, overjoyed. Her mouth twisted in a sneer and she put two fingers to her lips and whistled shrilly. The Ronin and the lavender haired woman looked up at her. "Hey! You! I don't know who you think you are, but don't think you being here is gonna make a difference!" Black Hawk shouted angrily before chuckling evilly. "One rider cannot possibly stand against the might of the Dynasty," she declared smugly. The rider merely stared up at her, her bangs drifting about her face. Her mount flicked his ears idly.

Ryo blinked in surprise when he heard the first muffled snicker. Danae's chest shuddered slightly then began shaking as the snickers grew to loud chuckles. Danae closed her eyes and tilted her head back, guffawing as if Black Hawk's threat were a hilarious joke. Black Hawk glared at the rider, angered by the woman's musical laughter. "What? What?! What are you laughing about?" she demanded. Danae closed her mouth and ceased her laughter. She opened her eyes and locked them onto the Demon Warrior.

"What makes you think I ride alone?" she purred. Black Hawk raised an eyebrow at the cryptic remark but nothing prepared her for what Danae did next.

Danae's chest swelled as she inhaled deeply and she closed her eyes once more. If hearing Roxi's gunfire on the battlefront had startled the Ronin, the ghostly wail that emitted from the Thangien's mouth chilled them to the marrow, rising in a pitch and tone that no human throat could have produced. The wail reached a crescendo before fading and Danae closed her mouth and looked at Black Hawk again.

Black Hawk gasped when she heard a second wail echo, and then a third, deep, trumpeting cry. "There's more of them?" The shadows spiraled closer to the ground, wings flapping, sunlight glinting off red and pale silver hides. One form lowered its hind legs to touch the ground, fluttering its wings before landing on all fours to the right of Danae. The other landed more abruptly and turned around until it faced forward.

"Allies in battle, childhood friends of old; Blade Brother Cu Cu Lurn, Tornath, and Sword Sister Ki Ki Crol, Rona!" Danae introduced the new arrivals proudly. Tornath looked no older than the other Ronin with wild, dark brown bangs curling over bright green eyes. His Pegasi, the pale silver one, tapped the ground with a fore hoof. The much older Rona sported luxuriant bright red hair that flowed down her back and thick springy bangs that hung over her deep blue eyes. Her nearly solid red Pegasi fluttered its wings and shook its head. "We have come at the behest of Raeo Flamerider to defend our allies. In the name of Roth we will meet your challenge," Danae declared.

"Oh…oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!" Black Hawk taunted. Danae narrowed her eyes and tugged Pegasus' rein cord slightly. First of the First of all Pegasi curled his neck. Rona's Pegasi blinked calmly while Tornath's stretched his neck and flattened his ears. He bared his teeth, sharp barking snorts coming from the back of his throat. Pegasus let out a low moaning whinny and Rona's mount swished his tail. Some of the Dynasty Soldiers shifted about on their feet. Black Hawk noticed this and sneered down at them. "Stand your ground you spineless fools! You are soldiers of the Dynasty; you fear nothing!" The soldiers stopped their fidgeting for the moment.

Danae and her companions drew out their weapons. Danae unsheathed her broadsword while Rona held up a narrow pipe of some sort and Tornath brandished a mace. "Guelvat!!" Danae shrieked and jerked back on the reins. The metal plates forming Pegasus' hind legs bunched together as he sprang forward. The red and silver Pegasi took off at the same time and the three riders thundered over the ground to meet the Dynasty.

"Captain," Black Hawk addressed a soldier with red trimming on its armor. "Position your pike-men close to the front. Have them hide until those riders are about upon you. I'm sure you know what I have planned," she hinted and narrowed her yellow eyes.

"Yes, mistress," the captain acknowledged and made several motions to the other soldiers. The Thangiens took no notice of the sudden shifting in the battalions and continued their savage rush. The Pegasi's hooves tore into the ground, flinging up chunks of dirt. They snorted and roared in anticipation. Danae leaned forward in the saddle.

"Why only three riders? Why not send an army?" Sehkmet grumbled.

"Maybe three's all they need," Ryo said and watched the Thangiens close the gap. Black Hawk remained calm and ticked off the seconds with her finger against her coiled whip. No more than fifty feet remained. Metal clanked and whispered as the front line of soldiers stepped back and the ones behind rose up, brandishing their wicked halberds. Ryo's eyes widened when he saw this. "NO! DANAE! STOP! STOP!! It's a trap! STOP! TURN BACK!" he screamed. The other Ronin joined his desperate pleas as they realized what the Dynasty prepared to do to the proud otherworldly warriors. However, instead of halting, the Pegasi actually sped up! The red Pegasi curled his neck and sprang into the air briefly. The silver one growled and raised the blades of his neck crest.

_Now you die!!_ Black Hawk watched the last fifteen feet with eager anticipation.

Rona tugged on her rein cord and veered her mount to the right. Tornath swung his to the left, but not too much. All three Pegasi unfurled their wings, enough space between them so that the tips barely touched. Then they swiveled their wings up and around so that the tips of the wing blades pointed forward. All of a sudden it was no longer three riders, but thirty, bristling with spears.

The Pegasi collided with the army with a grisly crunch, the wing blades impaling the soldiers and flinging them up into the air, like a boulder into a rushing tide. The soldiers behind the front line staggered back as the impaled remains rained down upon them. Pegasus turned around in a tight spiral, sweeping his wings like swords of his own, using them to dice up any soldiers close by. Rona raised her weapon and it grew, metal segments extending until she wielded a double-tipped spear. With deft fingers she twirled the spear, leaving deep, mortal wounds. Tornath swung his mace and the head of the weapon flew out, stretching along a thick black cord. Not unlike Dais' morning star, the spiked weapon plowed into the heads and chests of various soldiers.

The soldiers managed to recover from the initial shock of the charge and began wielding their weapons against the Thangiens. If bravery were a trait among Dynasty Soldiers, one had the audacity to thrust its spear at Danae herself as she sat in the saddle. With keen reflexes and hidden senses, Pegasus swept his wing up, blocking the move and causing the spear to shatter upon the dererium wing blades. The soldier recoiled in surprise but had yet to face Pegasus' wrath for daring to strike at his friend.

The great dark Pegasi craned his head around and fixed his glowing white eye lens on the hapless soldier. The eyes narrowed then widened and Pegasus opened his mouth and screamed: not a whinny, not a neigh, he screamed in intense rage. The soldier cried out as the Pegasi thrust his head forward and latched onto its neck with his teeth. Pegasus tugged and shook his head from side to side looking very much like a dog wrestling with a stubborn piece of rawhide. The white dererium teeth sank into the soldier's neck until finally Pegasus wrenched the head off and flung it to the side.

Black Hawk didn't do anything but watch the melee in shock. _This shouldn't be happening…this wasn't supposed to happen!_

"Whoa!! Man they're shredding them!" Rowen cheered. Kento grinned eagerly.

"Well? Are we gonna let the Thangiens have all the fun?" he asked of Ryo. Ryo had watched the charge with an almost stoic expression but gradually took on a bloodthirsty sneer, quite uncharacteristic of the Ronin Leader.

"No we're not….HAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Ryo howled and tensed before dashing forward. The rest of the able Ronin Warriors waited only a second before following their leader and the defensive line became an offensive charge. Roxi remained where she was and watched, amazed at the sight of all eight of them dashing across the field, together.

The army had surrounded the Thangien riders, hoping to overwhelm them from all sides. One of them heard the Ronin's approach and glanced over its shoulder. Its eyes widened when it saw Ryo not too far away. When the Ronin charge met the Dynasty army, the skirmish ended and the slaughter began.

Kento's bo whistled as he twirled it through the air over his head before swinging it, smacking a soldier's head clean off its neck like a golf ball and sending it flying into the distance. Dais swept his extensors to the side and shredded entire groups with heavy strikes. Sehkmet struck fast and left small cuts but acid slowly ate away at metal until the soldiers' nether essence found exit. Rowen sprang into the air and loosed salvo after salvo of charged arrow shots. Sage let out a throaty cry and severed nearly a dozen soldiers at the waist with a single swipe. Cale didn't just slash at the soldiers with his claws, he mangled them, not satisfied until he literally tore them apart.

Ryo didn't launch into the fray right away, but instead did something strange. He placed one foot forward, joined his swords as if prepping for a flare attack, but leaned back then swung the double blade forward, smacking it against the ground. The ground cracked sending a split running under the enemy ranks and actual magma gushed out, scorching any standing on top of the crack.

Cye paused, shocked by the way his friends fought. Somehow the Thangien's graceful brutality inspired the Ronin Warriors and they fought in kind. Cye furrowed his brows, worried. He'd never seen his friends act so…violently. He'd expect Cale to disembowel a soldier with his hands, but Sage?

A soldier noticed the Ronin of Torrent freeze and crept up behind him, preparing to strike. Without looking, Cye swung his trident back and jabbed upwards rapidly, puncturing the soldier's jaw. The soldier grunted and sagged to the ground and Cye moved his trident forward. He continued to fight, but couldn't help noticing the disturbing change in his friends as the battle escalated.

Black Hawk barely had enough time to duck when she heard the shrill whistle of the bullet. She moved to the side as another bullet sped through where her head had been. "What the-! OOOGH! Strata's hillbilly bitch thinks she can take potshots at me! I'll show her!" Black Hawk flapped her wings, sending a rain of feather blades towards Roxi. Roxi yelped and skipped back, avoiding the assault. I'd go after her myself, she wouldn't last long against my Whip Lash Thrash, but my place is here….

"Roxi, you've done all you could, go back to camp now! Please!" Rowen shouted before returning his attention to the battlefront. Roxi nodded and ran back towards the forest, passing the trio of soldiers she'd downed with her heroic knife throw. She paused and back-stepped then reached down and grabbed the Bowie knife by the hilt.

"Gonna be needing that," she said and yanked the knife out. She slipped the blade back into its sheath and continued walking but paused when she saw Anubis still on the ground, trying to stand up. "Um…Anubis? Sir? You need help?"

"It seems I do…As much as I dislike leaving the Ronin on the battlefield," Anubis relented and let Roxi support him by the arm and lead him to camp.

_Balkak! Balkak, get up you lazy over-grown horned toad!_ The demon opened his eyes and looked skyward upon hearing Black Hawk's voice in his head. _I know you're not injured that badly. Dygra commands you to kill those people in the forest! Obey her!!_ Balkak let out a rattling hiss and slowly rolled to the side and stood up. Roxi had barely finished helping Anubis sit on the ground with his back to a tree when the elder warrior saw the approaching form of Balkak. Kayura raised her staff.

"Oh….so…you're back for more?" Tanya began and tried pushing herself up. Balkak hissed and took one step towards the camp. "The first time wasn't good enough for you? I'll break my other leg if that's what it takes to bring you down!!" The defiant Lady Ronin shrieked, struggling to stand as Mia and Britania held her down by her shoulders. Balkak took another ponderous step. Neither the power of the Staff or the Ronin Cross would work against the demonic beast. Roxi raised her rifle but knew from before the bullets could not pierce the thick scale armor. She squinted and rather than aim for the chest, aimed for the eyes. However, the demon's erratic staggering prevented her from getting a clear shot. Anubis tried standing up but could barely scoot forward.

Rona had made a wide arc of the battlefield, checking if any soldiers had the initiative to ignore the Thangiens and go for the camp. She frowned when she saw Balkak stalking closer and closer to the civilians and injured Ronin. "Red Thunder, make clear the path for Witheren's power," she said and throat clicked to the Pegasi. Red Thunder stepped to the side until he stood at the forests edge, in nearly a straight line from the demon. He spaced his legs far apart and bowed his head, leveling the horn at the demon. Small metal spurs shot down from the backs of his hooves into the ground. He spread his wings to the side and held them down for balance as motes of light gathered to his horn.

Balkak took another step, jaws slavering with a thirst for flesh. Roxi raised her rifle and ever so slowly squeezed the trigger. Tanya growled and drew out her chakaram. She pulled her arm back to hurl it at the demon but stopped when she saw a tide of white light rush out from the right, enveloping the beast. The light washed over Balkak and he stood still, surprised as his scale armor began peeling away. He opened his mouth and let out a cry as scale, skin, and muscle shredded away. Britania turned away from the sight and Mia held Yulie close to shield him, but the others watched in awe as the remaining skeleton finally evaporated. The light faded and revealed the smoking remains of Balkak's feet on the ground. Kayura looked up through the trees and saw Rona.

"Grey Fury, now is the time!" Tornath howled to his mount. Grey Fury did the same as Red Thunder had, bracing itself to unleash the fury of his Horn Cannon. The blast caused him to rock back slightly, only the spurs in his hooves kept him from stumbling back. Paigasurin wasted no time with his ultimate weapon. Twin tides of energy plowed into the Dynasty armies, reaching as far as the foundations of the Citadel itself. Pegasus roared and leveled his horn at the upper balconies of the Citadel.

Right before he loosed the collected energy, a thin, black cord wrapped around the horn. Pegasus snorted in protest as something tugged the horn to the side. The cannon fired and the Ronin had to scatter to avoid the beam as it tore into the ground. Cale dusted his cape off and used his sword to pull himself up to his feet. Ryo lay on his back, shocked at what had almost happened.

"HEY LADY! Watch where you point that thing! You almost killed us!!" Kento accused. Danae sat in the saddle, horrified by her mistake. Her attention returned to the front when Pegasus snorted and shook his head, trying to shrug the black cord off his horn. Danae watched the cord unwrap and slip up as Black Hawk coiled her whip together. The battle paused as the two stared at each other.

Danae whispered something to Pegasus in Thangien and slid out of the saddle, giving him a reassuring pat on the neck. Pegasus flicked his ears back then trotted off to the side to continue the battle in his friend's absence. Black Hawk slowly sank towards the ground and landed as Danae began walking towards her. They stood alone in an area bare of any soldiers save the shredded remains of the previous army. Black Hawk didn't need to make any motion or command to let the soldiers know she wanted the Thangien woman to herself and the soldiers resumed their battle with the Ronin. A sudden gust of wind sent Danae's lavender locks and Black Hawk's feathery tresses flagging before subsiding. They stood alone in the unofficial arena, silent for a moment.

"Who are you? Where do you come from? Why do you fight the Dynasty?" Black Hawk demanded. Danae straightened herself and held her arms at her sides.

"I am Chi Chi Lina, Danaetanera, daughter of Ander Vai Stel Vethu, Herald of Thanged. I came to fight you and your masters, for they are a blasphemy against Roth."

"He-ey, don't knock it till you try it. The Dynasty offers power in exchange for loyalty. You should consider joining us." Danae ignored the offer and narrowed her eyes.

"You were human once," she whispered.

"Yeah, keyword: once," Black Hawk snorted and made a flicking motion with her hand. Danae scowled, her tranquil expression giving way to intense hatred.

"Your kind have forsaken their birth heritage, so weak and uncomfortable in your own form you gladly drown yourself in another. It's people like you my father fought against in his lifetime. Your very existence is an affront to his memory, and the mere act of you standing before me is an insult!!" Danae hissed, her hair seeming to bristle.

"Oh! Well I apologize. I didn't mean to be so rude to a new arrival," Black Hawk said mockingly. Danae set her mouth in a sneer and reached up to the collar of her surcoat. Her fingers found the tab of a zipper and she pulled down. Black Hawk watched, confused as Danae shrugged off the thick coat and flung it to the side, letting it fall on the ground. She even discarded the thick golden necklace, leaving herself only the long blue tunic and pants and the yellow gauntlets and boots. She reached to her waist and closed her hand around the hilt of her sword and drew it out. The watered blade glistened in the meager sunlight that filtered through the overcast sky. Danae raised the blade and held it parallel to the side of her face, throat-clicking threateningly.

Black Hawk scowled and hung her whip in its belt loop. "You're not the only one packing points, missy!" she hissed and drew out two feather swords from her tail and held them ready. Danae and Black Hawk continued the visual standoff for a moment before Danae let out a chilling wail and charged. Black Hawk stood her ground and crossed the swords infront of her. Dygra had trained her in the art of sword fighting, so she felt confident in her own strength. Danae continued making her inhuman wails as she closed the gap rapidly and slashed. Black Hawk dug her talons into the ground but neither that nor Dygra's training prepared her for the Thangien's opening blow.

A faint shockwave rolled out and the force of the strike actually caused Black Hawk to stagger back. Danae swept her blade to the side and struck again, forcing Black Hawk back another step. The blows jarred her arms to the elbows but she managed to keep her swords raised as the Thangien woman continued her furious assault. The shockwaves sliced into the ground and sent dirt and metal scraps skittering to either side. Black Hawk discarded all confidence when she continued to lose ground to Danae's rage. When Danae made her next strike, Black Hawk moved her swords like scissors and snagged the purple blade before shoving it back. While this move startled Danae, she used the opportunity to vault into the air. Danae growled, enraged by this cowardice.

"I won't let you win that easy. You may be strong, but the sky is my domain!" Black Hawk taunted. Danae said nothing but throat clicked. Even in the din of battle Pegasus heard his friend and galloped over. _Fft, I knew it: she can't fight without that stupid horse of hers…_ Danae ran alongside Pegasus. He halted suddenly and lowered his rear to the ground. Black Hawk grunted in surprise when Danae ran up Pegasus' back all the way to his horn and crouched, using the horn to vault herself up into the air towards the Demon Warrior. Danae screamed as she came closer and Black Hawk drew out another feather sword and held it up to block the coming strike.

She felt the sword shudder once as Danae slashed, then it shuddered a second time, a third and fourth. On the fifth the sword snapped in two, and Danae barely had finished pulling her sword back. Black Hawk cried out in dismay as the shattered half of her sword fell to the ground. Danae wasn't through yet and swung her sword up again, but this time brought the sharpened pommel down hard on Black Hawk's radiant crown. Black Hawk grunted as the blow sent her plummeting to the battlefield. She landed with a heavy thud on her back and "oofed" loudly. Danae dropped to the ground and landed neatly, crouching for a moment before standing. Black Hawk remained on her back before she pulled her legs together and rolled to the side. She got to her feet shakily and rubbed her forehead then looked at Danae and frowned.

Not long after her induction into the rank of Dygra's elite Demon Warriors, the Beast Warden herself had instructed Black Hawk on the coveted art of harnessing dark energy. Black Hawk spread her wings and held her hands together, curling her fingers. Danae raised an eyebrow when she saw tiny bolts of black electricity crackle between Black Hawk's hands. All the while Black Hawk chuckled wickedly and grinned. The energy formed into a small dark sphere which she pushed forward abruptly with her palms. Danae raised her eyebrows and held her sword to the side. Black Hawk waited in anticipation, confident that the Thangien couldn't escape this kind of attack.

With the ease of a home run hit, Danae smacked the energy sphere to the side with the flat of her blade. Black Hawk blinked a few times before twisting her face into a snarl and repeating the process. Danae watched and waited as Black Hawk launched yet another sphere and added to her irritation by swatting it away again. Black Hawk growled through her teeth and began firing spheres in rapid succession. Ryo stopped to watch the standoff when one of the deflected spheres obliterated the soldier he'd been fighting. Explosions peppered the area, ceasing after a few moments. Dust drifted away revealing a nearly exhausted Black Hawk and an eerily calm Danae.

Black Hawk seethed at the smug Thangien from under the rim of her golden crown. Her expression changed to realization when she saw Danae's blade glowing, not with some harnessed energy, but the glow metal made when heated. Wisps of steam rose off the blade, and for a second Danae's gaze flickered from Black Hawk to her weapon. Both of them knew the blade would shatter after continued strain, which Black Hawk had every intention of providing.

She conjured another sphere and flung it forward. Danae batted it away with the practiced ease of before, but again she cast a glance at the blade. Black Hawk's lips curled in glee and she summoned up every last scrap of energy into one powerful crackling orb. Danae raised her sword again but had to hold it at arms length because of the heat. Black Hawk snickered. Not only would this single powerful burst snap the weakened blade, but as an added bonus, fry the defiant lavender-haired woman.

_BLACK HAWK!_ She halted in throwing the sphere and gasped, eyes wide upon hearing the stern voice of the Beast Warden in her mind. _Call off your assault._

_What?? Why!?_

_You are no match for a foe such as this. Pull your forces back to the Citadel._

_NO! Wait! Please, I can win this!_

_**DO NOT DISOBEY ME!!**_ The sphere withered and vanished as Black Hawk lost focus and collapsed onto her knees. A sharp pain like a hundred needles in her skull reverberated through her mind and body. _**YOU WILL HEED MY COMMANDS TO THE LETTER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?**_ She dug her fingers into her feathery hair, clutching her head in an attempt to relieve the pain. _**RETURN!!**_

Danae hummed and raised an eyebrow when she saw Black Hawk's odd behavior. The Demon Warrior glanced up but seemed to be staring at something other than Danae, eyes wide in terror. She shuddered a few times and stood up shakily, breath coming out in rapid, strained gasps. She gulped then straightened herself and raised an arm.

"PULL BACK! Retreat to the Citadel!!" she howled. At her command the remaining soldiers ceased their attacks and swarmed away to the cliff base. Rona and Tornath gave chase, executing a few last soldiers before halting and turning back. Black Hawk threw Danae a withering glare before she launched into the air and glided away.

Danae didn't sheath her sword; the blade had yet to cool. Pegasus trotted over and walked up beside her, bringing his nose close to her face. She reached up with her free hand and patted his cheek. Behind, her friends from Thanged and the Ronin rejoiced.

"Lets get back to camp, tend to our wounded. Good job everyone," Ryo said. Danae and Pegasus lingered on the battlefield a bit longer as the Ronin trekked into the forest.

* * *

The clicking of Black Hawk's talons echoed through the room. She walked swift and steady. While she maintained calm on the outside, inside she reeled with dread. Her talons sank into the rich red carpet lining the floor before Dygra's throne. She lifted one leg up and swung it back as not to tear the carpet as she knelt. She laid one arm across her knee and braced her knuckles against the floor, more in support than reverence. Her heart pounded, and the mocking voice of her arch-enemy echoed in her head.

_"You're only of use to them until you make your first mistake..."_

She cleared her throat and put her fears and second thoughts aside as she opened her mouth and ran her tongue over her lips to moisten the cracked skin. "Forgive me, Mistress Dygra, for failing to repel the Ronin's assault. I take full responsibility for my actions and the resulting outcome and am prepared for any punishment you deem fit."

"There is no punishment." Black Hawk's fears and doubts evaporated when she heard the smooth, calm voice. "None is needed. There was no chance of victory for you."

Black Hawk raised an eyebrow and tilted back slightly. "What makes you say that?"

"Lord Talpa warned us about them; these strangers from across the stars…" Dygra muttered softly then looked up. "They have the same powers as the Lady Ronin!!"

"What??" Black Hawk gasped, her wings shifting in response.

"It's true. They are immune to the Dynasty's methods of subversion. Fear is as alien to them as they are to us." Black Hawk stood up slowly and took a step back.

"Well, there has to be a way to defeat them. I mean, I-I may have exposed a weakness in my battle with that woman. They are very strong and physically fit, but they can probably be injured, even killed. And those robot horses-"

"They aren't machines." Black Hawk hummed and paused in her report. "To my knowledge, machines have no souls of their own. They are artificial, devoid of any will save for that of their masters. These beings however had souls. I could sense them, yet their bodies were metal. This is a very strange mystery indeed. What sort of ghastly allies are these that the Ronin gathered to protect them, I wonder…" Dygra trailed off and stood up, turning around and clasping her hands behind her back, wrinkling the leathery cape. Black Hawk bit her lip and glanced to the side. Then her lips spread in a grin.

"Mistress…How can they protect the Ronin Warriors…if the Ronin aren't there to be protected?" she hinted. Dygra turned back around and glanced at her.

"I sense a plan brewing on your voice. Go on."

* * *

The dererium joints of Pegasus' legs creaked as he knelt down behind his rider on the ground. His eyelids clicked shut and he flicked his ears back, apparently settling in for a nap. Danae leaned back, resting against her friend's barrel-like midsection. The man named Tornath knelt by the campfire as he rendered something in a small shiny kettle hung over the flames by a metal tripod while his companion, Rona, sifted through numerous packs she had unloaded from their steeds. The Pegasi Grey Fury and Red Thunder reclined on the ground outside the camp, eyes open and ears raised and alert.

"So what's the deal with these 'Thangians'?" Dais asked abruptly. The boys threw him annoyed glances, since he pronounced the word "Thang-ee-ans".

"Thangiens."

"Huh?" Cale blinked and glanced at Tornath, who regarded him levelly.

"We are called 'THAN-ge-ans'," he said stiffly, providing the correct pronunciation.

"Um…ok….Thangiens…where they from?" Sehkmet asked and shrugged.

"They come from the planet, Thanged. It's the eighth world in the Thurukian system, located in the middle of the Orion arm of the Milky Way," Rowen explained.

"Yeah! You guys gotta go visit sometime, it's like a Ronin Warrior's paradise there! They got all sorts of cool stuff! Food, art, battle, um…food," Kento counted off on his fingers. The three Warlords exchanged looks before glancing at the new arrivals.

"Well, um…it's nice to meet you. Allow us to introduce ourselves: I am-" Cale began.

"We know who _you_ are," Rona said stiffly, her fluffy red bangs shading her eyes. "DaiTakin, SehkTakin, CaleTakin; Last to Turn. You three took the longest to redeem yourselves." She glared at them a few moments. Sehkmet blinked his beady black eyes while Cale shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the hard blue gaze. Then Rona tilted her head up and smirked. "But Witheren recognizes those who fall then rise. You have earned your forgiveness," she finished and returned to her task of unpacking.

If Dais' hair weren't already white, it would have been after hearing that sort of remark. Sehk and Cale kept quiet but looked rattled just the same. Kento and Cye sat together close to where Rona knelt and snickered. Kento glanced at the red-haired woman and leaned to one side to examine the contents of the bags. His expression brightened when he saw a familiar edible item, and without thinking, he reached over to grab one.

Rona's hand whipped up and down like a striking serpent, smacking the back of Kento's hand abruptly. Kento jerked his hand back and frowned, but blinked in confusion when Rona grabbed his wrist, pulled it toward her, tilted his hand palm-up, then grabbed a chorinae fruit and smacked it into his palm firmly.

"Ond," she stated and closed his fingers around the fruit and pushed his hand away then went back to sorting items. Kento held the fruit infront of himself and stared at it dumbly. Cye smirked and leaned over and opened his mouth, pausing before speaking.

"I think that means you only get one." Kento's shoulders drooped and he whined, disappointed, before proceeding to peel open the rind slowly.

"The Thangiens proved very effective in turning the tide, but they won't have the element of surprise next time. The Dynasty knows we're allied with them now, and they'll probably look for ways to defeat them," Sage muttered.

"They don't need surprise." Rowen and Sage looked up, disturbed by the odd expression on the Ronin Leader's face. "We won't let the Dynasty divide us with fear. Not this time." Sage frowned, concerned by the tone. Ryo'd always had a fair amount of confidence, but this sort of determination, the look in his eyes even, indicated a firm, unwavering belief in victory. He'd never seen Ryo so sure of himself.

Across the campfire, Cye listened to the statement, the same fears from battle pecking at him from within. He hummed and glanced to the side at his friend. Kento had peeled off the top rind of the chorinae and licked and sucked at the pulp, insuring not a drop of juice escaped. Cye leaned back and wrinkled his face, appalled by his friend's manners.

"Come on, hon. Just hang in there." Britania knelt on the ground, cradling Tanya's head in her lap and stroking her hair. Tanya lay on her left side. Roxi knelt behind her with her knees braced against the Lady Ronin's back to keep her steady. Shannon knelt by her legs, one hand clutching the Ronin Cross pendant and the other resting on Tanya's plated hip. The Lady Ronin had her right arm curled up beneath her and her left lying over the ground. Her fingers curled and uncurled and she panted heavily.

"Kento!" The burly Ronin paused in savoring his fruit upon hearing his name and looked up, blinking. "Can you come over here for a sec?" Shannon asked. Kento wiped his mouth on the back of his arm and handed the remaining chorinae to Cye.

"Hold this please," he said simply and rose to one knee. Cye took the dripping fruit but held it at arms length with two fingers and groaned softly. Kento scooted over the ground and knelt beside Shannon. "What's up?" he asked cheerfully.

"I need you to hold Tanya down."

Kento's eyes widened and he blinked. "Um…..excuse me?"

"She dislocated her right femur and cracked the hip socket, but before I can heal the bone, I have to pop the joint back into place. It'll be very painful for her and I don't want her thrashing around and hurting herself any further…or us for that matter. Just…move over here where I was," Shannon hopped to the right, making space between herself and Roxi. Kento slipped into the spot but still looked clueless as to his duty until Shannon grabbed his right wrist. "Put your hand here…" Kento's round cheeks turned red immediately when Shannon placed his hand between Tanya's legs, bracing his palm against her left thigh. "And your other hand here," she instructed and placed his left hand under her arm and close to her chest. "Press down on her, make sure she doesn't budge a bit. Roxi'll do her best to keep her shoulders steady."

"Um…ok…" Kento murmured and gulped. He looked at Tanya, trying to determine her feelings on this awkward situation, but so far the Lady Ronin stared ahead at the ground, eyes distant and breathing steady and heavy. "You sure you're doing this right?"

"Trust me: I know what I'm doing." Shannon tucked the Ronin Cross under her shirt and scooted further down and wrapped her hands around Tanya's right thigh. "You ready on your end, Brit?" Britania nodded and stroked Tanya's bangs away from her eyes.

"Here, bite down on this, it might help," she said gently and held a short, thick stick across Tanya's mouth. The Lady Ronin opened her mouth and accepted the stick, teeth digging into the bark loosely. She closed her eyes and panted some more.

"You ready?" Shannon asked. Tanya nodded and curled her fingers some more. "Ok…remember, keep her steady! One…two….three!!" Shannon gripped Tanya's thigh tightly and shoved forward. All across the camp everyone, even the Pegasi, grimaced upon hearing the sickening popping crunch. Tanya bit down so hard the stick snapped in two, but it served to muffle her screams as she tensed up. Kento pressed down hard, sensing the strength he felt from the Lady Ronin's small body would have sent any normal medical team for a tumble. Tanya let out a pained whimper, the broken halves of the stick spilling out of her mouth. She remained tense for a few moments before going limp. Kento relaxed his grip and leaned over, worried. Tanya had her eyes squeezed shut, moisture clustering on her lashes. That moment seemed like the closest she'd come to tears since she first arrived. He'd never seen her so frail before.

"Thanks for your help, Kento. We'll take it from here," Roxi stated. Kento glanced at her then at Tanya. He wanted to say something but he remembered he still had his hands in their positions. He quickly withdrew them, blushing once more, and stood up and walked back to his seat beside Cye. He sank to the ground slowly and clasped his hands over his lap, eyes still on the girls as they huddled around the recovering Lady Ronin.

Cye still held the dripping half-eaten fruit and looked very annoyed that Kento seemed to have forgotten it. He smacked his friend in the arm with the back of his hand, jerking Kento's attention from Tanya. "Huh? Oh, thanks," he said softly and reclaimed the fruit. Cye cried out and threw up both arms to shield his eyes from the sight as Kento began licking the bottom of the remaining rind for the juice that had seeped out in his absence.

"The Cross will only heal so much since you're not one of the Five, but I can at least get you started," Shannon explained as she channeled healing energy into Tanya's recovering hip. Tanya nodded slowly then moved her shoulders, propping her upper torso up by her left arm. Ryo had watched the procedure conclude and smirked at his sister.

"Maybe this is Fate's way of telling you not to kick people in the crotch so much," he said. Tanya glared at him and raised her right hand. She only managed a brief gesture before collapsing back onto her side, groaning from a spasm of pain echoing from her hip because of the sudden movement. She looked up when she saw Tornath kneel before her.

"Here, drink this. It is a tea made from the Richtho leaves. As the leaf heals external wounds, the tea renews from the inside." He held out a small mug of the steaming bright green fluid. Tanya reached with her right hand and accepted the mug daintily.

"Thanks," she answered and raised the rim to her lips for the first sip. Tornath scooted back to the campfire in time as Tanya pitched forward and coughed up some of the tea onto the ground. She stuck her tongue out and gagged, still holding the cup in her hand. "AAAGH! That stuff is awful! It tastes like laundry detergent and dishwashing liquid!!" she exclaimed and spit some more.

"You drink dishwashing liquid?" Sehkmet asked and raised an eyebrow. Tanya glared at him icily, tightening her fingers around the mug.

"Oh quit your whining, girl," Anubis snapped from where he reclined against a tree, holding a mug of the Richtho tea in one hand. "What would Mardrena say if she saw you, complaining as you are?" he sneered and took a long sip of the tea with no adverse affect. Tanya glared at him, annoyed, and with her eyes still on him, tilted her head back and gulped down the entire cupful of tea. She swallowed strongly and while she didn't cough as before, she heaved slightly and puckered her lips tight, making soft gurgling sounds.

Danae couldn't help but chuckle at observing the behavior of her Earth friends. Rona had completed her inventory of supplies and Tornath removed his gear from the campfire and scooted back towards his mount. All around the campfire the Ronin and their friends remained in their own little quarters: the guys on one side, the girls on the other, the elder Ronin off to themselves, and the Thangiens and their Pegasi occupying the opposite side. The fire crackled and popped softly and Danae closed her eyes.

"Danaetanera." The lavender-haired warrior opened her eyes when she heard Kayura speak. "Some of us aren't as familiar with your culture. Perhaps you could tell us a bit about the world you come from." The others around the camp nodded in agreement and spoke in encouragement. Danae glanced at each of them before looking at the ground.

"I would be the wrong person to ask. I am not as well versed in history as others. Rona, however, is a frequent visitor of the Archives of Raaezen, and an avid student of lore. She would be more qualified to enlighten you to our world's traditions and history."

"Can you tell us a story?" Yulie asked from his little corner of the camp. Dais looked over his shoulder sharply and narrowed his single eye.

"What are you, four?!" he demanded, intensely annoyed with the teen. Yulie flinched slightly but returned Dais' harsh glare with one of equal intensity.

"Hey, shaddup!" Rowen snapped, quickly coming to the teen's defense. "You might learn something from this." Everyone in camp quieted down and looked to Rona.

"A story, hmm?" She drew out the retractable spear she used as a weapon and held it before her. One of the ends extended and she set the point in the dirt infront of her. "Then I will tell you one of our most ancient fables, and one of my personal favorites." she proclaimed with a smile and smoothed down the dirt with the side of her spear and began drawing with the point. She tilted her head back and looked up at the sky.

"Long ago, when the world was young…before Eyurodin forged the stars. Before Man ever dwelt in Bainshaebo…Before Thanged was even _called_ Thanged, only the animals lived in the world. And at first, they lived alone and in peace.

"Then one day, a being came from the sky and spoke to the animals, 'Many distances have I traveled, many worlds have I visited, and all I have claimed as my own. I will claim your world, and you will serve me for all eternity unless you defeat my champion.'

"Now the Conqueror's minion was a horrible creature; a demon imp of great cunning and agility, but a wicked soul: a mockery of all animals. 'Choose your champion', the Conqueror said, 'and do battle with my minion.' The animals were frightened, and they gathered together to choose who would save them.

'The Kirya Bull! Great is his strength and size!'

'But he is impulsive, quick to anger and clouded by pride.'

'The Gherfen! Sharp are his talons and swift his blows!'

'But he is overconfident, and does not conserve his energy.'

'The Tree Bear! Thick is his hide and thicker his fur!'

'But he is fat and lazy, with little patience and endurance.'

'The Vitreelas! He is fast and cunning, wise in the hunt!'

'But he is a scavenger, with no loyalties to the world.'

"After much deliberation, the animals were left with only one choice; Cresta, but they were concerned for Cresta dwelt in solitude, seldom caring to mingle with the other animals. They came to Cresta and petitioned him to meet the Conqueror's challenge. Cresta said nothing, and the animals feared he would refuse, but Cresta turned and traveled to meet the Imp. The Conqueror saw that Cresta had come forth, and he smiled, confident his Imp would win. Every champion the imp had battled had lost, for the imp was quick and cruel, and always found ways to turn the champions' skills against them.

"Cresta waited and the imp attacked. It hit Cresta's neck and his side, but Cresta would not move. The imp struck his legs and his belly, and still Cresta would not move. The imp felt it had won and moved to strike Cresta's head and destroy him.

"Cresta bowed his head…but not in defeat, for he splayed the great curved horn atop his head! The imp squealed and flailed, but he could not escape, and it impaled itself upon Cresta's horn! The imp was dead, and with it, the Conqueror's dreams of claiming the world. He fled, never to be seen again in the world or any others.

"Cresta flung off the imp's corpse and roared in triumph. The animals rejoiced and cheered for Cresta. They bowed to him and wanted to make him their King.

"Cresta gave a mighty stamp that shook the ground. He had not vanquished a tyrant merely to become one himself, and so he left, returning to his home. The animals saw the wisdom in this and understood, and decided to call him Grand Cresta, so they would always remember that he is the Lord of Might; Greatest of the One's mortal creations!"

Those seated around the campfire remained still and quiet as they listened. All through the narration Rona had drawn each scene in the dirt with deft movements, erasing it with the side of her spear after a few moments before starting on the next. She drew so quickly the ground almost seemed animated. As the tale concluded she let the final illustration remain: the great thick-limbed creature with the curved horn.

"That was cool….kinda gory, but cool…" Cale whispered.

"That was…amazing…." Mia complemented. Rona smiled and looked down.

"Grand Crestas are the mammoth beast-horses of the Kundanian Plains. It is from them the Pegasi learned the Shock Hoof technique." The Pegasi seemed to have bowed their heads in reverence upon hearing the tale of their savage cousins. "They are fierce and powerful, but they cannot be tamed by any Thangien. They are wild, and do not understand the intricacies of friendship and loyalty men express; the bloody oath and the grim pact. Still, they are noble and proud. Every day they live with passion, and every danger they meet with vengeance! They taught us that passion is as much a part of being a warrior as purpose, and that there is beauty in the battlefield."

While most of the others around the campfire nodded solemnly in agreement, as if hearing some great wisdom from an ancient sage, Cye's eyes were wide in horror and his mouth hung open. Words escaped him at the moment as the others continued speaking.

"Some of these names you mention, Roth and Eyurodin…forgive our ignorance, but can you explain?" Mia asked. Rona turned to Danae, who had her eyes closed.

"'Hair of silver, eyes of steel, power such to make you reel! Hair of blood, eyes of flame, quiver at her spoken name! Hair of platinum, eyes of bronze, hammer sings the forge's songs. Hair of autumn, eyes of dawn, love enduring above and beyond.' These are the four major deities we Thangiens revere. Roth is our Goddess of Victory, and Patroness of the Turning of the Tide. She is the dawn's triumph, good over evil, life over death. Eyurodin is the Goddess of the Forge, and the Patroness of the Striking Craft. She is the attention to detail, the finishing touch, the night's waking inspiration. Ritho is the Goddess of the Home and Hearth, and the Patroness of the Family. She is the couple's embrace, the first-born's cry, the parent's gentle caress.

"Witheren," Danae uttered this name with a firm voice. "Is the Goddess of Righteous War, and the Patroness of the Bloody Battle. She is the decisive blow, the thundering charge, the exaltation in combat. Since the beginning of existence, these four have guided us. It is their names we invoke in our every day lives. Every friend and sibling we thank Ritho for, every idea and crafted item we attribute to Eyurodin. Every enemy slain, every traitor's blood spilled we give homage to Witheren, and every battle's end, every triumph no matter how small, we bless Roth."

"Well this is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Cye said aloud and rose to one knee. Everyone else looked at him, surprised by the sudden outburst. "'Beauty in the Battlefield'? 'Righteous War'? There's no such thing! How could you say that?"

"Cye, not now," Ryo hissed through clenched teeth.

"NO!! No! I want to be heard on this!" Cye yelled and stood up. "I had my suspicions when I first visited Thanged, and I kept them to myself, but now I know the truth." Cye pointed at Danae accusingly. "You people are nothing more than war-worshipping barbarians!!" This drew startled gasps from most of those around the fire, except the Thangiens who remained silent as Cye continued ranting. "You may try to boast a beautiful and colorful culture, but all you really mean is to glorify battle!!" Cye lashed one arm to the side and looked around the camp. No one nodded in agreement, merely gazed with confusion. Britania looked almost frightened at seeing this side of the gentle Ronin. Danae narrowed her eyes but kept her hands clasped over her lap.

"Oh don't go looking at me like I've grown a third head! You KNOW I'm right! We can't let ourselves be influenced by this. Don't you see? War is their life; it's their religion, their gods! They live for it, they worship it! Every aspect of their culture is based on battle! I never expected to hear this kind of trash again, especially from people that are supposed to be our allies, and I won't tolerate you preaching these things to my friends." Cye clenched his fists and glared at Danae. "I wish you never had landed on our world, AND I'M ASHAMED WE EVEN ASSOCIATE WITH PEOPLE SUCH AS YOU!!" he screamed. Britania looked on the verge of tears and the elder Ronin looked almost disgusted with the outburst. Rowen, Kento, and Sage gazed at Cye with worry.

"Cye….that's ENOUGH!!" Ryo shrieked and stood up abruptly. The sudden roar startled Cye out of his fervent speech and he looked at Ryo with wide eyes. The Ronin Leader absolutely seethed with rage; arms held close to his sides and fists clenched so hard the mesh began creaking. His teeth were bared and clenched tight and the way he shuddered all over and the intense glare in his eyes, he looked like he wanted to murder Cye right then and there. Cye's anger had all but evaporated at seeing this in someone he considered a friend and leader. He even took a step back, surprised and intimidated.

"STIADENO RYOTAKIN!!" Danae shouted and raised a hand. Ryo relaxed and glanced at her before sinking back down to his seat on the ground. He glared at Cye angrily but remained quiet as Danae looked up at Cye. "You are young, Sean Waverider, and you seem like one who has seen too much of the wrong side of war-"

"The only side is the wrong side!-" Cye exclaimed again but paused when Danae raised a hand to hush him.

"My father felt much the same as you once. He was ripped from this world in the midst of one war. Why participate in another? Then he fell in love with my mother, and accepted Thanged as his home. If he hadn't taken action, the Thunthen would have easily overwhelmed us, and I would not have been born to visit this world."

"War only leads to destruction…war only causes destruction. How can there possibly be a good side?" Cye queried and shook his head.

"The side you are protecting!!" Danae shouted sternly. "Do you want to know what my family name means?" Cye blinked, trying to figure out what she referred to. "'Life for another Life'! My father gave his life to protect my family because he loved them. That is why we fight: to take these threats upon ourselves, so no one, especially our dear ones, have to encounter them. If shielding the innocent from danger isn't purpose, if protecting your friends and loved ones isn't reason enough to devote your life to battle, I don't see what business you have even wearing your armor!" Danae hissed.

Cye took another step back and winced as if physically struck. He looked at Danae with sorrow and frowned. "Neither do I," he whispered and let his arms hang at his sides. "Excuse me, everyone," he said and turned around and walked out of camp swiftly, slipping into the forest. Only the fire produced any sound in the camp after what had just happened, and for a long time no one said anything.

"I'm real sorry about all that. That shouldn't have happened, Cye gets like that sometimes," Ryo apologized to Danae.

"No injury was suffered by any but him. He has to realize that if you fear the battle, your enemies will always have power over you," she stated. Both of them looked to the other side of camp when they heard some argument.

"Get away from me!" Anubis sneered and shoved Sehkmet away. Sehkmet steadied himself and rose to one knee and looked over his shoulder at Ryo.

"Ryo! Talk some sense into this fool! He refuses to let me treat his condition!"

"I don't need your help. I'm fine!"

"Anubis, Black Hawk poisoned you and it kinda had a bad effect on you. If Sehkmet can help, let him," Ryo said. Anubis' expression softened and he shifted in his seat.

"There's nothing he or anyone can do against this kind of poison. I've encountered it before in my lifetime. Best thing to do is let it pass out of my system."

"You sure? We don't want you to die again," Yulie said. Anubis glanced at him.

"I'm positive, Yulie. I won't die from this." Sehkmet had watched the tender exchange of words and threw up his hands and scooted back to his seat.

"Fine! Go ahead and stay sick! Maybe that swill the Thangiens call medicine already cured you for all we know," he grumbled and sat down.

"Since when did Cye become such a wuss?" Dais asked suddenly. The boys glared at him, annoyed, but Dais continued unfazed. "I know he wasn't always the first to fight, but he could hold his own in battle well enough."

"He's….been through a lot," Ryo said.

"Yeah, we all know what he went through, but that still didn't give him any right to go bashing Danae's beliefs like that," Kento grumbled.

"Let's just hope he cools down and that this doesn't interfere with our mission like last time," Rowen stated coldly. All the while Brianna listened to this and held a hand over her mouth to keep herself from sobbing openly. She gasped and looked to the side when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't get upset over this. Cye just feels this way because he has people like you to protect. Just give him a while to settle down and collect himself. He'll be back and everything will be allright," Sage whispered comfortingly. Britania nodded and swallowed her sobs. Sage gave her a soft pat before returning to his seat.

Roxi and Shannon knelt on the ground, looking very rattled about what had happened. Shannon bit her lip and Roxi tapped her fingers against her knee. She glanced about the ground idly then frowned and straightened up when she noticed something missing.

"Whoa, where'd Tanya go off to?" she asked and glanced around camp.

* * *

Bark crunched as something black and light-blue collided with it. "AARGH!" Cye snarled in frustration before punching the tree again. "It's like nothings changed! None of it made any difference," he growled and continued venting his anger on the inanimate trunk. "They still haven't learned from their mistakes…" He paused and held his knuckles pressed into the already deep impression and looked over his shoulder when he heard a soft rustle. Tanya stood not too far away, leaning on her left leg but had her right hand against a tree for balance. Cye frowned and let his arm hang at his side. "You shouldn't be standing. You should let your leg recover."

"Ahh, it's not that bad. That Thangien stuff tastes horrible but it helps a ton," Tanya smiled and shrugged dismissively. "I'm more worried about you. Cye, I know I missed out on a lot, but for whatever reason, you had no right going off on the Thangiens like that. They didn't deserve what you said to them. They're some of the few people in existence that are able to resist the Dynasty's influence. We need people like that."

"The last thing I need from someone like you is a lecture," Cye sneered. Tanya glared at him and growled softly, bristling at that remark. "Don't presume to know how I feel. You don't know the horrors I've been through. You don't know what can happen if people let the lust for battle consume them. You don't know anything about real evil."

"I know more than you could possibly imagine." Cye looked at her, surprised by the firm, even tone. The Kanji of Hope glowed faintly on the Lady Ronin's brow, framed by her stringy bangs. "Mardrena lived through some of the bloodiest years in human history, and as part of my training I saw it all through her eyes, through her memory. I know what wicked men are capable of, but I also know what happens when action isn't taken." Tanya looked up at him and the glowing symbol faded. "Danae's right; if protecting your loved ones isn't reason…why are you a Ronin Warrior?"

Cye placed his palm over the shattered dent in the tree trunk and looked at the ground. "I don't know… I never wanted to be a Ronin Warrior. It was something that was forced onto me. I was young and foolish when I accepted the Armor of Torrent. I thought it was something cool, something fun. Now I know that it's anything but…I regret accepting this dreadful burden," he lamented. Tanya's expression softened and she straightened up.

"Maybe you didn't want to be a Ronin Warrior…" she began and stepped away from the tree she'd been against. "But you were meant to be one." With that, she turned around and walked back to camp. Cye stared after her as she moved through the brush then turned away and leaned against the scarred tree. He lifted his right arm and set it against the tree and leaned on it while letting the fingers on his left hand hang from the indention. He sagged against the tree, a fluttering sigh escaping his lips.

* * *

"I still don't get why Cye would hold a grudge against the Thangiens. I mean, we could learn a lot from them, like that move Danae used against Black Hawk! Did you guys see what she did! She broke Black Hawk's sword in one hit! Wha-POW!" Kento illustrated by smacking the edge of his right hand into his left palm.

"It wasn't one hit." Sage spoke up. Rowen and Kento looked at him. "It was five, except she moved so fast it seemed like a single strike. Each hit landed with twice the force of the one before it." Kento's eyes widened at hearing that.

"Woooow… Hey Danae!" Kento called out. Danae looked up at him. "Can you teach us that move? You know, the one where you broke Black Hawk's sword?" The Thangien woman frowned and exchanged glances with her companions.

"The Cresta's Wheel?" Rona asked. The three Ronin nodded. Rona chuckled softly. "Not to insult your Legendary status, but such a move is beyond your skill."

"Why would you say that?" Rowen asked.

"Well to begin with, it is part of an ancient school of swordsmanship called Rait'chian, or 'Art of the Blade'. There are six levels to Rait'chian, each named after a cosmic event: Impacting Asteroid, Sweeping Comet, Solar Flare, Super Nova, Colliding Galaxy, and Metraverse. Danae is a Super Nova level. Her training suffered a bit during her journey, but she is very close to attaining Colliding Galaxy level, same as Aurora.

"Her brother Azuro, however, is one of the few who have mastered the ultimate level of Metraverse. Only a handful in the history of Thanged have attained this rank, for it enables a warrior to tap into the very fabric of being. Ander Vai Stel Vethu also reached the pinnacle of Rait'Chian. He was the first Oldworlder in more than three centuries to unleash a Metra Wave, and there is strong confidence that Aurora and Danae will soon follow in his footsteps," Rona finished and Danae blushed in response.

"So there's no way we can learn this?" Ryo asked, his interest piqued by the tale.

"Really only my Pair Brother, Weapons Master T'plaureth, would be qualified to instruct you," Danae began and stroked her chin with her thumb. Then she smiled and glanced at the Ronin. "But there's no harm in teaching you the basics."

* * *

Cye had yet to return to the camp that night, preferring to remain wherever he was. Brianna spent that night's sleep troubled by the things she'd heard. When she awoke in the morning her body felt rested but her mind still spun with questions and doubts.

Roxi and Shannon napped in their respective sleeping bags: Roxi with a revolver hidden under the half-zipped flap of her bag, and Shannon with the zipper done up all the way so she slept comfortably and warm. Roxi opened one eye lazily and pushed open the flap and sat up. She holstered her revolver and rubbed the bridge of her nose before flicking sleep out of her eyes. When she at last managed to focus her vision a very interesting sight greeted her. She nudged Shannon some, trying to rouse her to see.

Ryo, Tanya, Sehkmet, Cale, and Sage stood side by side in a line close to the open area by the forest's edge, in full armor sans helms, weapons drawn and raised. A few feet infront stood Danae, her own sword brandished as she demonstrated a series of exercises. Impacting Asteroid-level Rait'chian demanded a lot of the wrist, and presented quite the challenge to the self-stated veterans. What interested observers as much as the sight was Danae barking commands in Thangien. The five warriors copied her motions. Even though they didn't understand Thangien they fully understood her.

Yulie sat up in his sleeping bag and yawned widely. He ran his fingers through the thick mop of brown on his head and blinked a few times. His eyes widened when he saw what the Ronin were doing and he searched frantically through his belongings for his bokken. Mia gasped when she saw Yulie run past her towards the training Ronin. He took a spot on the right end, next to Cale. He and Sehkmet snorted and rolled their eyes, but Ryo and Tanya, who stood in the middle of the row, threw friendly glances at the teen. Danae didn't falter in her instruction and Yulie picked up easily on the rest.

Danae demonstrated a way of handling a sword by spinning it slowly in the hand, so that the grip rolled over the palm and the fingers seemed to caress the hilt in its cycle. On the second rotation she gripped the sword tightly and threw it into the air then ducked swiftly, as if dodging something. Before the sword had a chance to fall she grabbed it with her left hand and slashed. The Ronin tried to follow. Sehkmet ended up dropping his sword, much to his embarrassment as Yulie easily executed the technique. Sage and Cale had to adjust because their swords were considerably longer than Danae's but performed the move regardless. Tanya and Ryo handled the exercise flawlessly.

Danae paused and sheathed her sword and let her palm rest on the pommel as she spoke to the Ronin, her words soft and encouraging. She turned to Rona and Tornath and said something to them and made a gesture to a spot between where she stood and the edge of camp. The two Thangiens throat-clicked to their mounts, and not only did Red Thunder and Grey Fury come, but Pegasus as well. The three Pegasi lined up, side by side, with their rear ends facing the Ronin. Cale glanced at Sehkmet and shrugged while Sehk grumbled something and shook his head. Danae walked over to Yulie and took him by the arm and pulled him away from the row. The boy whined in protest but Danae whispered something to him and he relented. Danae moved back to the front of the row and made a waving motion over her face. "Vassa," she said and gestured to the five. They assumed she meant for them to wear their helms. Tanya shook her head so her ponytails coiled atop her head and she slipped her helm on. Metal whispered as the facemasks slid down. Whatever Danae had planned apparently involved something dangerous enough to exclude Yulie and require the Ronin to wear full armor.

Pegasus shook his head and lifted one fore hoof, the metal crunching against the gravelly ground bordering the Dark Territory and the forest. Danae stepped out from between the Pegasi and the Ronin and nodded to her friends. Rona and Tornath throat-clicked again. Red Thunder was the first to move his hind leg forward, digging his hoof into the ground. He then kicked backwards suddenly, sending a spray of rock bits flying with the speed of hundreds of bullets but not nearly as dangerous.

Cale shouted in protest when he found himself pelted by pieces of gravel. Danae shouted something to him and waved off to the side. Cale wasn't sure what to make of that. Sehkmet glanced at him then Danae and leaned over.

"I think that means you're disqualified," he whispered. Cale whined in protest but moved out of the way as the three Pegasi continued sending sprays of stone. The remaining four students now understood they were meant to either dodge or deflect the projectiles. Sage did his best, but succumbed when rocks struck his arm and disrupted his rhythm. Danae shouted and pointed off-field, and Sage regretfully bowed out. The dual-wielders seemed to have an advantage, but of them Sehkmet faltered next and went off to the side. Only Ryo and Tanya remained, both working furiously to swat rocks away. The spectators watched in anticipation, waiting to see who "won".

Tanya cried out in dismay when a spray hit her in the stomach, then shoulder. Rona shook her head in disapproval and she gestured to the side. Tanya moved away, leaving only Ryo, but the Pegasi kept kicking. Evidently he had to outlast them as well. Everyone watched, silently cheering as the Ronin Leader moved quickly, utilizing some of the techniques Danae had demonstrated. Under his helmet, Ryo began to sweat, more from exhilaration than fatigue, his body responding faster than normal as he swung his swords.

Grey Fury's hoof struck dry dust and he grunted in surprise. Pegasus and Red Thunder looked at the ground beneath and saw it stripped clean of any surface gravel. A loud cheer went up among the onlookers and Ryo breathed rapidly, trying to calm himself.

"Slian yador, RyoTakin! You outlasted them all!" Rona praised. Ryo smiled and took a few more deep breaths. Then Danae swung her sword about in her hand till the blade was parallel to her arm and she raised her arm into the air. Some sort of salute, Ryo guessed, and raised his sword proudly, pointing it at the sky. Danae shook her head and moved her arm up and down slightly. Ryo glanced from her to his sword then swung the blade about as she had, mimicking her position. Danae smiled and nodded in approval.

"Big deal," a disgruntled voice said from the trees. The others looked towards the speaker and saw Cye leaning against a tree trunk. "It's just another fancy way of killing people," he grumbled in disgust and pushed away from the tree before turning around and walking away into the forest. Ryo sheathed his sword and let his arms hang at his sides. Apparently Cye's dissent hadn't faded overnight…

"If he weren't my friend, I'd definitely smack him upside the head," Kento growled.

"Leave him be. He's entitled to his own opinions," Rowen muttered. The gloomy comments seemed to have killed the cheerful mood. Brianna returned her attention back to preparing the meal she'd reserved for Anubis, trying not to dwell on Cye's attitude. She picked the plate up and walked over to where the elder Ronin sat.

"Too bad you couldn't see the guys training. They were really something," she began conversationally. "Well here you go. It's not a four-star meal, but it'll help you recover a little of your strength," she began and held the plate towards Anubis. She frowned when he didn't stir. "Anubis? You awake?" Britania asked and reached out for him. His eyes were closed and head tilted to one side slightly, but most unsettling was the pale color of his skin, far lighter than the cold night and his illness could have produced…

The others didn't hear the plate clatter onto the ground as it slipped out of Britania's shuddering hands, or the strangled gasp she made as she clasped both hands over her mouth. She scooted back on the ground and whimpered. Everyone looked her way when they heard her shriek, once, then a second, more pronounced cry of dismay.

"Brit! What's wrong?" "Why'd you cry out?" "You okay?" the others asked.

"Shannon! Shannon, get over here!" Britania half-croaked, half-screamed. Shannon jogged over and almost slid onto the ground by Anubis' unresponsive form. "I-I think he's…he's not moving, and I can't feel a pulse! I checked and I couldn't feel one! He feels so cold too," Britania stammered and pointed at him. Shannon frowned and placed a hand on Anubis' cheek first, then over his mouth to feel for breath. Her worry deepened and she pushed two fingers between his armor collar and his neck, feeling for his carotid.

The other Ronin, civilians, and Thangiens had gathered around, but kept their distance, waiting for Shannon to finish her examination. Shannon looked over her shoulder and gazed at Ryo with sad eyes. She shook her head slightly and looked back upon Anubis' face. Ryo walked over and knelt beside her wordlessly.

"He didn't go in pain, Ryo. We would have known if he did," Shannon whispered. The words were small comfort to the Ronin Leader, no more than the almost contented expression on Anubis' face. Behind him he could hear the cries of anguish; Yulie arguing that Anubis promised he wouldn't die, and the three elder Ronin accusing their comrade of giving up too easily. Ryo clamped a hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the sorrow threatening to erupt from within. He reached out with his hand and placed it on Anubis' shoulder. The body felt stiff, full rigor had set in. Ryo thumbed tears out of his eyes and sucked air through his teeth. Shannon rose with him as he stood up. Ryo gulped down a cry and bowed his head. "Build a pyre," he said simply. Some of the others looked shocked by the order, but no one argued.

* * *

Shannon,Yulie, Brianna, and Mia set to gathering sticks and branches, while Kayura knelt by Anubis' body, chanting prayers under her breath. Ryo stood alone by the forest border, his helmet cradled in one arm. None of the other Ronin wanted to disturb him just yet and occupied themselves with tidying up the camp, packing away things as if this would be the last time they'd spend in that area.

"So we're going to cremate him? That seems so…crude," Britania commented.

"Believe it or not, it's the most honorable thing we can do for him," Mia said. Shannon and Yulie paused to listen as she continued. "We tried burying him the first time he died, but the Dynasty just reanimated him to use him against us. At least this way, his spirit will truly be able to rest, and the Dynasty can never disturb him again."

"I never knew him as well as Sage or the other guys, but…he really was a special guy," Shannon whispered, choking halfway through her sentence. "One of a kind…"

"He was! In a time when the Ronin Warriors thought people like the Dark Warlords could never be redeemed, Anubis proved otherwise. To think he was once one of the most vicious, cruel enemies the Ronin had ever encountered, and yet he became our greatest friend and ally…he will truly be missed. Even as a Dark Warlord he still valued honor and fairness. He gave us hope in hopeless times…" Mia trailed off and sighed.

"He will live on, in story and dance, on Thanged," Rona spoke up and walked over, a gloved hand on her hip. "Khanphe will write Llaudauns and sing ballads of Ariuan Wrathrider, and all Bainshaebo will know of his eternal valor. Ritho will enshrine his memory, and Eyurodin will forge stars in his name." The women nodded in agreement then looked to the border suddenly when they heard a series of shots. Roxi stood some distance from Ryo, the barrel of her rifle raised to the sky, and fired repeatedly, only pausing to reload. "Isn't that a waste of effort?" Rona queried.

"That's how they honor heroes in her country," Shannon explained.

"I see. This is how we honor ours," Rona stated and took a deep breath. Roxi lowered her rifle and looked over her shoulder, startled by the shrill, inhuman keening Rona belted out. Even Ryo glanced at her, almost pleased, as if the wail said what he couldn't. Danae and Tornath didn't join in the mournful cry, but bowed their heads in reverence, as did their Pegasi. The cry faded and Rona let her shoulders hang, spent from the effort.

"What are you and the others going to do for the final battle?" Shannon asked.

"We take to the skies and ride ahead, to remove any minions the enemy sends this way. We will pave the path for the Ronin Warriors. Witheren herself rides with us to avenge their loss," Rona stated firmly. Yulie raised an eyebrow.

"Does your god really fight alongside you?" he asked. Mia opened her mouth to chide him but Rona looked down at him and smiled.

"They are with us in all things. At the end of the battle, it is Roth who stands over the broken ranks of the enemy, but at its middle, it is Witheren who will break their wills and make them waver before our courageous charge. Only through fear, does the enemy conquer. Through courage, they are vanquished." Yulie smiled gladly and closed his eyes. Rona returned his smile and walked towards the other two Thangiens.

Rowen was the first to walk up to Ryo and stand at his side. "So Ryo, what's the plan?" he asked softly. Ryo didn't answer at first and placed his helmet on his head.

"We end this. Dygra will pay, not only for Anubis' death, but for everything else she and the Dynasty have done. This time we'll make sure they never pollute good souls like his ever again. We owe him that much." By now the remaining seven Ronin stood gathered by their leader, awaiting the order. "It's just the Nine of us again, but this time we'll have Tanya with us. We'll use our powers together, and sweep away everything tainted by Dygra!" Ryo turned around and looked at them.

"We're one short. Cye doesn't seem interested in helping," Sehkmet snorted.

"Shouldn't we wait for him?" Kento asked, concerned.

"If he wants to join us, that's up to him, but Danae was right: Passion is as much a part of being a warrior as purpose. Right now, we need passion to beat Dygra once and for all, and making sure Anubis didn't die in vain should be purpose enough!" Ryo declared.

"Yes!!" Cale hissed triumphantly and put on his own helmet. Ryo glanced at each of them to make sure they were ready before turning towards the distant Citadel.

"RONIN WARRIORS! TO ARMS!!" he howled before taking off running, his friends following at his side. _Cye, I wish you could be with us. It won't be the same without you, but whatever you choose to do, I don't hold any grudges…_ Ryo glanced up when he saw the three Pegasi soar overhead, speeding towards the Citadel.

* * *

Back at camp, the girls had put the finishing touches on the funeral pyre then set to lifting Anubis' lifeless body. It took all five women to lift him and set him atop the pile of sticks. Yulie carefully carried the sharp kusari-gama in one hand and the coil of chain in his other. He lifted it up and set it on Anubis' chest then gingerly grabbed Anubis' wrists and moved his arms so they were crossed over the weapon. Kayura stood beside him and placed a hand on Anubis' head, stroking the auburn hair gently. Roxi fished around in her backpack and pulled out a road flare and a small bottle of lighter fluid.

Yulie's kendo and Rait'chian training kicked in and he moved quickly behind Kayura and braced his hands against her shoulders when she slumped back suddenly. "Whoa! Kayura, you okay?" he asked, thinking she must have fainted from grief. Britania's eyebrows went up in worry when she saw the terror-stricken expression on Kayura's face. The Staff-Bearer clamped a hand over her chest and struggled to speak.

"Kayura, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Shannon remarked.

"They're coming…they're coming! Gods save them, they're coming!"

* * *

Ryo hadn't given it much thought when the sky went dark. Not even lighting arcing through the air gave him pause. He only stopped when someone said they saw Black Hawk and looked skyward. Sure enough, the Demon Warrior slowly descended, glowering at the Ronin. Rowen readied his bow in anticipation and Tanya pulled out her chakaram. Black Hawk raised her hand to the sky then brought it down swiftly.

Ryo's anger began to fade the moment he saw the black hulls emerge from the cloud cover. White skeletons, stripped clean of flesh, hung on the prow of each of the nine vessels. On the deck of each ship sat a cloaked figure with clawed, shriveled fingers woven in prayer, far more ominous than any Nether Spirit.

Ryo's eyes went wide in horror, the passion and rage from earlier melting away at the sight of the hideous ships. "Oh no...Run...**_RUN_**!!" he screamed and turned and fled. The others had no reason to doubt him and ran after him. The ships caught up easily and fingers of black energy reached down and snared the Ronin as they tried to escape. Sage and Rowen howled in protest and Kento clawed at the air frantically. Tanya started screaming epithets and the elder Ronin cried out in surprise. Ryo felt the cold numbing pain spread through his body. "No! Not like this! I won't let the Dynasty take me again!" Ryo cried and joined his swords. It took all of his remaining strength to pull his arm back and hurl the double blade into the air. The swords spun in a wheel, blades flaming, and plowed through the ship that held Ryo. He felt his body relax as the spirit guiding the vessel vanished back to whatever nightmare it came from and he dropped to the ground. He looked up and waited for his swords to return to him.

A black form swooped down and intercepted them. Black Hawk held the swords firmly in one hand, casting a mocking glance down at the Ronin Leader. Ryo had no words for the despair that overtook him as the ninth vessel floated overhead. The demonic priest wove its evil charms and captured the Ronin Leader once again. Ryo cried out and struggled as the dark energy snuffed the last bits of strength in his body.

Cye, in full armor, ran out of the forest line and onto the battlefield. His eyes widened when he saw his friends ensnared by the evil energy, their bodies slowly rising towards the specially-crafted Death Barges. "No! Not again! Not again!" Cye cried.

* * *

Far overhead, in the black of space empty to normal human eyes, the swirling vortex of the Transgalactic Gate spun faster, and bright blue bolts of energy radiated from the center. A single white comet-like flare erupted from the Gate and shot towards the planet below, flying swiftly, almost purposely towards the chain of large islands…

* * *

_We've fought too hard for our happiness. We've suffered too much for our freedom. We won't surrender our will or our lives without a fight! When evil bites us, we'll bite back, with a vengeance! This isn't an age of terror, an age of darkness, an age of despair… This is an age of heroes! This is an age of light! This is an age of defiance!!_

Next on Ronin Warriors: Aftermath  
Age of Defiance


	13. Age of Defiance

Age of Defiance

By Mardrena

The Elder Ronin managed strangled curses, and Rowen, Sage, and Kento continued their protests to no avail. Ryo had completely surrendered to the energy lifting him up to the Death Barge above. Everything he'd worked for, everything he'd planned on, every last resort had come to nothing. Some distance away, his sister squirmed furiously.

"Let _GO_ of me, you bastards! You assholes! You can't touch me! I'm immune to Dynasty magic!!" Tanya shrieked, as if hoping the force of her insults alone would break her binds.

"Ah, see that's where you're wrong, Lady Ronin," Black Hawk said scornfully and grinned. "You claim your armor can't be affected by Dynasty influence, but this isn't Dynasty magic you're dealing with. These wraiths draw upon dark forces that existed long before the Dynasty was even _conceived_." While Black Hawk continued her calm, smug explanation, Tanya snarled and seethed. "Yeah, they left that little tidbit out of the user's manual, didn't they?"

"You STINKING WHORE! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL PLUCK YOU BARE YOU-AAAGH!!" A surge of pain cut off Tanya's cursing as the crackling black bolts drew her up quickly to the barge. The other younger Ronin were similarly lifted closer to the hulls.

"My plan worked! Nothing can save you now, not even those Outworlders! AH HA HA!!" Black Hawk crowed triumphantly and circled the Ronin in a wide arc.

"I never…thought I'd live to see the day…when I'd be defeated by someone…who makes cornier villain speeches than me," Sehkmet croaked. Cale managed a brief agreeing nod before both were yanked through swirling black portals in the hulls.

Ryo hung limp and listless in the grip of the dark bolts. He had no smart comebacks against Black Hawk, or words of apology to his friends. What hope remained for them if not even the Warrior of Hope could escape this doom?

"This is not good. I've heard of such spirits and their cursed vessels!" Kayura fretted from where she stood with the other women at the forests' edge.

"Dygra can't use the Ronin Armors. Their powers are too strong to manipulate," Mia argued.

"That is true, but those barges aren't meant to merely contain the Ronin. The energies channeled by the spirits can flay their minds till there's nothing left: no will, no soul, nothing!"

"What if I use the Cross? I can boost their power! It'll only work on the guys, but if they're freed, they can help the others-" Shannon began, but Kayura shook her head.

"I wouldn't dare try. The magic used drains the armors' power. It'd be futile."

"There has to be something we can do! Dygra can't just win that easily!" Yulie cried.

"Don't forget: The Thangiens are still out in the battlefield," Roxi reminded.

"And Cye! He wouldn't abandon his friends no matter what!" Brianna said with conviction. Roxi nodded then glanced out towards the Citadel.

"Whoa! We got problems of our own!" she scowled and pointed at three shapes approaching the camp. Shannon peered through the Strata Sapphire and confirmed Roxi's suspicion.

"Mutant Warlords! We gotta get out of here!"

"How? The area behind us ends in a box canyon, and we didn't drive here, we teleported!"

"What about the Cross? Shannon could use it to teleport, couldn't she?" Brit suggested.

"I'm not sure if it would work on all of us. Last time I used that was with the guys in armor. Even if I could, I'd have to draw power from the Armors for the spell to work."

"We can't leave Anubis behind! Who knows what the Dynasty will do with his body!"

"Yulie's right. We might as well set the pyre before it's too late. As for the Mutant Warlords…I'm not sure if the Staff of Ancients or the Ronin Cross will work against them, but we'll make our last stand here," Kayura stated and looked at Shannon, who nodded grimly.

"There's still one thing we can give the Ronin Warriors: our prayers. We have to keep believing that something will turn the tide," Mia stated.

"Like that goddess Danae believes in," Yulie mentioned.

Brianna didn't say anything and looked at the battlefield. _Cye will turn the tide…_

* * *

"No….no no! Not again!" Cye stood on a low ridge, transfixed by horror. There had only been nine vessels, since the Dynasty knew Anubis was dead. Ryo destroyed one only to be disarmed and recaptured. Black Hawk seemed to have forgotten about Cye of Torrent. Now the ships turned towards the Citadel. By the time they reached the black spires, the other Ronin would be reduced to soulless shells. A shudder went through Cye like a blade.

"Not this time…" he set his jaw and tightened his grip on his weapon. "I won't be to blame for their suffering! Hang on guys, I'm coming!!" Cye cried and took off running after the vessels. _But first I'll need some help…_Light blue rings of energy swept down around him and in an instant Cye found himself next to Danaetanera. "Danae! Danae! You have to help me!" Danae paused in skewering a soldier and glanced at Cye while Pegasus finished the job with his horn. Dygra's captured the others! If we don't free them soon, they'll die!" Cye pointed at the ships. Danae scowled and glanced at them, but only for a moment.

"That isn't our concern. RyoTakin tasked us with keeping the vile hordes from reaching the camp," Danae said simply and reined Pegasus to the side and slashed at more soldiers.

Cye blinked several times, not sure if he heard what he thought he heard. "Are you bloody mad?! If the Ronin Warriors die, it won't matter if you keep fighting here! It'll be all over and the Dynasty will have won! All I'm asking is for you to fly up there with your Pegasi and blast those ships to shards!" Danae seemed to be outright ignoring Cye's pleas as Pegasus trotted a few steps away. Cye's left eyebrow started to twitch and his lips curled back in a snarl.

"Oh I know what this is really about…you want to fight Black Hawk again!" Cye accused. Danae sat up straight in the saddle and frowned. "I saw the way you two fought. You really had it out for her. To think I almost believed it when you said you fight to protect. Are all Thangiens as selfish and full of battle lust as you?!" Cye demanded.

Danae looked over her shoulder at him and narrowed her eyes. She tugged at the reigns and turned Pegasus around and trotted towards Cye. _Go ahead…hit me! Run me through! I dare you to!_Danae brought Pegasus alongside Cye and let the rein cord dangle in her fingertips. She leaned over onto the pommel of the war saddle and folded her arms in a leisurely fashion.

"Know this, Sean Waverider: We of Thanged do not overly concern ourselves with the safety of our friends." Cye's jaw almost hit the ground from the unwaveringly calm manner with which Danae spoke. "For Roth provides in mysterious ways," Danae glanced skyward then to the side, as if watching something, before returning her gaze to Cye. With a calm smirk, she sat back up, grabbed the rein cord, and rode off to aid Tornath.

Cye stood there for several moments, appalled. "….WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" he squawked angrily and whirled around only to see Danae even deeper into the fray. "Ooooh!" he growled in frustration and looked skyward. "It's like they say: if you want something done right, do it yourself."

"Sean Waverider!!" Rona rode past and tossed something at him. Cye reached up and caught it, not sure what to make of the stack of three black discs. "They're called Witheren's Tears. They should aid in your efforts. Luktikuk!" she said before riding off.

"…why does everyone keep calling me that?" Cye muttered and looked at the objects again. Each looked no bigger than a hockey puck, apparently held together through magnetism. He held them close to his side and, sure enough, they clicked onto his armor. Cye shrugged then looked up again as one of the barges drifted overhead. Cye steadied himself and stuck the tip of his trident into the ground. He closed his eyes and focused, breathing slowly.

The ground beneath Cye's feet erupted in a deafening roar. Even beneath the sickly ground of the Dark Territory, water still existed, and Cye knew how to draw upon it and used it to propel himself up towards the drifting barge. The geyser rose ever higher in a majestic plume. Cye rapidly approached the hull of the vessel, but frowned when he felt the stream starting to give way. He'd overtaxed the reservoir; this was as far as it'd carry him. He gripped his trident and screamed as he stabbed the blades into the wooden hull. The geyser dropped back towards the ground from under him, leaving him dangling by his weapon.

"Oh shit!!" Cye squawked when the blades slid out slightly. The wood slats of the hull creaked in complaint from the sudden weight. The trident shuddered again and Cye tilted down further. He gripped the shaft tightly, trying to climb up and glanced from side to side, trying to find something to grab a hold of. He swung his body forward and tried to catch his toes against the slats in the hull without success. The blades creaked softly as they slid out the tiniest bit. No matter which way Cye tried to move, the trident slid out more. He searched frantically for an alternative, but teleportation required a line of sight view or a clear memory, and he'd never seen the exact shape of the deck. Cye's gaze snapped to the hull when he heard wood pop.

"Gyaaah!!" he cried as the blades came dangerously close to sliding out entirely, yet before they moved further, something strange happened. Cye blinked when he felt something hard beneath his feet, and surprisingly he found himself able to stand, as if on the top rung of a ladder. He dared look over his shoulder and his eyes widened at what he saw.

It appeared to be entirely made of bright white light, and while it didn't seem to have a definite shape, Cye could make out brilliant wings flapping through the air, and what looked like outstretched hands holding his heels in the palms, supporting him. Cye stared at the shape, utterly bewildered. "Are….are you an angel?" he asked the only question that came to mind. The eyes- narrow rectangles of light brighter than the rest-arched upward slightly in a kindly, almost mischievous way. Cye swallowed and nodded gratefully before bracing his feet. He vaulted himself up and onto the deck, pausing for a second to see if he saw what he thought he saw. He caught a glimpse of a white shape darting away and heard a high pitched bubbly whistle.

The demonic wraith looked up and screeched an unholy sound as Cye impaled it with his trident. "Get away from her!!" As soon as the remains shredded into black mist, Cye walked over to the black altar at the center of the deck. Pulsing violet runes covered the surface and edges, and it hurt to look at directly. Tanya lay on the top, hands clasped over her stomach as if sleeping peacefully. Cye noticed several candles surrounding the altar and lashed out, knocking them all over. The runes went dim and Cye leaned over Tanya and grabbed her shoulders.

"Tanya! Wake up! Can you hear me? Oh come on, girl, snap out of it!" Tanya seemed to stir, but not quickly enough. Cye glanced from side to side and grimaced. "You'll forgive me for this…" _**FOP**_! Cye slapped her across the face suddenly.

"OWWW! What the fu-!" Tanya began but Cye shook her roughly.

"Tanya! Listen to me! The others have been captured. They're being held on those ships. We have to free them before they reach the Citadel or the damage will be done! You take that side, I'll do this side. Go! We have to hurry!" Cye ran over to the left side of the deck.

"Wait! But-How am I supposed to get over there?" Tanya slid off the altar and looked from Cye to the ship looming off to the right side.

"Your line should do the trick. Go, now! I wouldn't remain on this ship if I were you!" Cye removed one of the black discs from his armor and dropped it onto the deck, where it landed with a heavy thud, almost clinging to the wood. Cye looked off into the distance and got a good look at the distant deck before teleporting. Tanya eyed the black disc nervously then ran to the edge and crouched. She sprang into the air and fired her grapple. The golden cord whizzed through the air, the bladed tip aiming for the deck rail.

The black disc emitted a low hum. At the helm of the ship, black mist swirled together and the demon wraith manifested once again. It opened its mouth and hissed, focusing its will towards regaining control of the ship. Then it heard the hum from the black disc grow louder. The wraith wasn't sure what to make of it. Then the disc went silent.

A shuddering blast tore the barge in half, sending planks and splinters flying in all directions. Cye arrived at his destination before the device went off, but the shockwave threw Tanya off balance, and the line missed its mark. She drew in a sharp breath and started to pull the line back, hoping somehow she could fire again and catch hold of the rail.

A mass of bright white light swept past and Tanya felt something grab the line and jerk upward, all but tossing her onto the deck. "Whoa!" Tanya staggered to her feet and retracted the line. "What the hell _was_that?" She heard an odd sound, like a bird's call, only higher pitched, but saw nothing else unusual. Tanya looked behind her and saw the wraith as it looked up at her, drawing its attention from Sage. It raised its gnarled claws, trying to weave a spell to subdue the Lady Ronin. Tanya narrowed her eyes and straightened her shoulders.

_Begone daemon! Ye have no power o'er her!_ The wraith shrieked in surprise when it saw eyes of a different color than Tanya's bronze brown glaring at it, and sprigs of reddish hair dangling out from under the helmet. Tanya raised her blade launcher and sent five golden boomerangs arcing through the wraith before walking over to the altar.

_**WHOP!**_

"G-hey! What was that for?" Sage protested and sat up.

"Because Cye's not around," Tanya replied simply and practically threw Sage's sheathed sword at him. "You'll have to carry me to the other ships while there's still time."

"Uh….okay. Well…hang on," Sage grabbed her waist and fixed his gaze on a distant ship.

Cye was somewhat dismayed when he found himself rescuing Sehkmet. He was hoping to arrive on Rowen's prison ship, as he could use extra help in the efforts. Before the Elder Ronin had a chance to argue, Cye teleported, depositing him on the battlefield below, before returning to the ship. He frowned when he saw the demon wraith start to rematerialize. Cye plucked a black disc from his armor and tossed it onto the deck.

"A little present for you. Hope you enjoy," Cye said cheerfully and waved before blinking away to the next ship. He looked over his shoulder in time to see the blossoming explosion.

Danae glanced up, looking pleased with the turn of events. She glanced forward and frowned when she saw a familiar form hovering in the air.

Black Hawk watched as Danae promptly dismounted Pegasus and sent him away to battle in her stead. She flapped her wings slowly as she descended to the ground while Danae walked towards her, sword drawn. "Ready to pick up where we left off?" Black Hawk grinned.

"Yes, and while, like our enemies, the Thunthen, you and your masters do not adhere to courtesy in combat, I will say this one rule to you: Il paura duor," Danae said and closed her eyes, bowing her head and holding her arms out to the sides.

"What's that mean?" Black Hawk asked, curious. Danae opened her eyes and smiled at her.

"'I play with an empty hand'," she replied smoothly. Black Hawk bit her lip and glanced to the side. The woman's winged horse had run off into a battalion, and the other two riders were similarly engaged in battle. Black Hawk raised an eyebrow.

"All cards on the table…nothing up your sleeve….very well then, I accept your terms!" Black Hawk declared and drew two feather swords while Danae readied hers. "I'll have you know, I studied your moves from our last encounter, and I developed countermeasures."

"That is respectable to hear, but I should inform you: there are over a thousand individual moves in the school of Rait'chian, and yesterday, I only used two. AIIIEEYYOOOOO!" Danae screamed and lunged, sword colliding with Black Hawk's feather blades with a powerful shock.

* * *

"We're sorry to have to send you off like this, Anubis," Mia began softly and lit the road flare, holding it at arms' length as it spewed smoke and sparks. "I wished we could do better for you, but…well we remember how that turned out last time…farewell," she said finally and touched the flare to areas around the pyre. The flames didn't take long spreading across the dried wood sprinkled with lighter fluid, and walls of fire rose up around Anubis' still body.

"How much time you figure we have before the Mutant Warlords arrive?" Kayura asked. Shannon peered through the Strata Sapphire again.

"A few minutes, tops. They sure are taking their time getting here…"

"They know we can't escape, and any help is too far away," Brianna commented.

"Hells bells!" Roxi swore from the other side of the camp. The other women glanced at her as she stood up and kicked her sleeping bag to one side in frustration. "I only got one shot left! One! I _knew_I shoulda brought more..." she grumbled and loaded her rifle.

"You did everything you could, Rox, don't beat yourself up over it," Shannon offered.

"Not everything…" Roxi walked past Shannon and Kayura to the forest's edge and took aim at the approaching warlords. Kayura glanced from the muzzle of the rifle towards the distant specs. The distance measured far more than a thousand yards, but Roxi took aim and moved her finger over the trigger. She narrowed her eyes to focus but frowned when she thought she heard a voice, a faint thought from the very depths of her mind.

_"Fly straight and true, and lead me to the guys…"_

Roxi swung up suddenly, aiming high into the air, and fired. Brianna looked disappointed, but knew better than to question the action. Roxi looked almost relieved, however.

The bullet sailed upward, almost piercing the clouds, before arcing down as gravity took over. It plummeted through the air, narrowly missing the rail of one of the death barges.

The demon wraith didn't respond at first when the bullet whistled through its body, entering from the top of its hooded head before impacting into the wood behind its seat. Suddenly it screamed and exploded into black mist.

"Huh?!" Rowen's eyes snapped open and he sat up off the altar. He glanced to his side and knocked over the vile candles keeping his power subdued. The second he felt strength return to his armor, he launched into the air and wheeled about, assessing the situation. The barge up and to the right held Cale, and the one to the left held Ryo. He spotted a light blue form he recognized as Cye teleporting onto Ryo's prison. Rowen swooped up and dove towards Cale's ship, scooping the Elder Ronin off the altar before the demon wraith even knew what happened.

**_WHOP! FWHAP! FOP!_**

"Was that really necessary?" Sage queried as he helped Kento sit up on the altar.

"If he's gonna be alert for battle, yes. The others will need our help soon," Tanya replied.

"Yeah, but did you have to hit him the third time?" Sage argued. Kento swayed to one side and shook his head, looking somewhat disoriented.

"Drop Kento off on the ground first, then we'll get Dais," Tanya nodded towards the rail.

"Allright then. Come on," Sage grabbed Kento by the arm and the two vanished. Tanya counted off seconds under her breath as she waited. Behind her, black mist swirled through the air as the demon wraith reappeared. Tanya aimed her blade launcher at it and, without looking, fired off two blades, silencing the wraith once more.

"Your plan failed miserably!" Danae taunted and danced to the side, avoiding Black Hawk's strike. So far neither combatant displayed a clear advantage, and despite Danae's claim, Black Hawk proved a quick learner, almost developing counterstrikes on the spot.

"It doesn't matter! The barges did their job: The Ronin are weakened, and without the Ronin Cross or the Staff of Ancients to replenish them, they'll be overwhelmed. I made sure to take care of that," Black Hawk smirked and deflected Danae's blade.

"What do you mean by that?" Danae demanded and scowled. Black Hawk chuckled.

"Even if the Ronin survive, what good is winning when those they care about most are gone?"

"What?! NO!!" Danae whirled around and started to run towards the forest's edge. Black Hawk merely stood there, grinning triumphantly.

A sudden breeze whipped dust up, pressing against Danae. The woman halted and stood still as the wind swept her hair back before letting it settle against her back. Danae's expression melted from fear to calm, and she closed her eyes and bowed her head.

Black Hawk blinked, surprised as Danae turned around. "Forgive me, Roth, for I doubted you," Danae whispered and smiled before looking at Black Hawk.

"I don't believe this…You're serious? You're actually _not_gonna try to save your friends?" Danae merely smiled and readied her blade. "Hah! This is gonna work out better than I thought!" Black Hawk crowed and lunged, resuming the battle.

Cye flinched as the barge exploded overhead. Ryo looked up from where he leaned against Cye with one arm slung over his shoulder for support. Cye glanced at him and smiled weakly. "Sorry about bailing on you. I hope you can forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, Cye. If anything, I should be the one asking for forgiveness for almost biting your head off last night," Ryo admitted weakly.

"How 'bout we call it even?" Cye smirked and Ryo nodded in reply.

"Oh no…" he muttered and looked up past Cye. Cye looked skyward and saw what drew Ryo's attention. One of the remaining barges steered towards them.

"Unless you destroy the entire ship, the spirit just returns."

"Don't you have any more of those explody things you used on the others?" Ryo asked.

"I only had three!" The ship loomed closer. A few more seconds and it would pass overhead.

"Let it take me," Ryo began. Cye glared at him in protest. "I'm too weak to do anything, and I don't have my swords with me. As long as you're still free you can destroy the ship."

"I'm not sure I have the energy for a strong enough attack. All that teleporting really drained me," Cye worried. The two of them looked up as the swirling dark portal formed in the ship's hull. "Well…I trust the others will come rescue us again…"

Just when Black Hawk had knocked Danae down and prepared to run her through, Danae performed a curious maneuver, twisting her upper torso to the side and springing up, sweeping down with her sword with crushing force, snapping the feather blades like straws. Black Hawk recovered and drew out fresh swords. She wasn't sure which would run out first: her supply of tail feathers, or the Outworlder's stamina. Danae started to charge, but Black Hawk curled her fingers and pushed forward, launching an energy sphere. Danae gasped and managed to deflect with her blade, but at such close proximity, the force wave knocked her back, sending her stumbling onto her side. Black Hawk strode forward confidently and summoned another sphere. Danae glared at her, enraged that she'd broken the agreement.

"It's like they say; always keep an ace up your sleeve," Black Hawk smirked and fed more energy into the sphere. Danae remained on the ground and sneered at Black Hawk.

Far on the other side of the battlefield, Sage had just finished depositing Dais on the ground, and above him Tanya descended slowly, using her joined swords like helicopter blades. Kento and Cale fended off the pressing swarms of Dynasty soldiers. Cye and Ryo stood together under the shadow of the barge as it prepared to capture them both. Rowen cried out in alarm and put an arrow to the string, attempting to summon enough power for a charged shot to destroy the barge.

Sehkmet looked up when he heard a curious sound, like that of a jet engine. Kento glanced skyward when he saw something narrow and metallic whistle overhead, leaving a trail of smoke behind it. Cye and Ryo awaited their fates as dark energy crackled out from the hull of the ship.

Both of them flinched when something collided with the vessel, ripping it asunder. Black Hawk paused in hurling the sphere and glanced at the expanding fireball in the sky. Rona and Tornath dispatched nearby Dynasty soldiers and looked towards the fading smoke trail.

"That didn't come from us," Tornath commented.

"Regardless, we should take it as a sign from the goddesses to unleash the full power of our companions! Red Thunder!!" Rona cried and swung her legs back, bracing her heels against flat metal pedals on either side of the saddle and pushing backwards. Rectangular segments flipped up until circular openings faced forward. Narrow conical spikes poked out of the openings.

"Grey Fury!!" Tornath howled and leaned back in the saddle.

"What?! These things shoot missiles now!" Black Hawk looked aghast, completely forgetting about the vulnerable Danae. She watched in horror as four more spike-shaped missiles screamed overhead, impacting against the base of the Citadel. "No…No! NO NO NO!" Black Hawk took off running before leaping into the air. "STOP!! GO AWAY!!" she screamed in desperation, diving at Rona, almost knocking her out of her seat. "I won't let you ruin my plans!"

Black Hawk set her sights on Tornath, who lashed at her with his whip mace only to nearly lose his weapon when Black Hawk grabbed the cord and tugged hard. She let go and rose higher, attempting to use her special attack. Rona and Tornath exchanged glances before steering their mounts in a wide arc, the Pegasi picking up speed then leaping into the air. Black Hawk watched with a mixture of disgust and shock as the Thangiens arrowed towards her with unnerving speed, proving they were every bit as maneuverable in the air as on the ground.

"Struggle all you want, vieke!" Tornath taunted as he came up on Black Hawk's left side.

"For ours is the will of the Goddess, and to her, you are _nothing_!!" Rona hissed and brought the shaft of her spear hard against Black Hawk's right wing. Black Hawk screeched again when Tornath struck her in the side, sending her dropping like a rock. She regained control before she hit ground and swooped away, but Rona and Tornath didn't give chase.

Danae stood up and dusted her jacket off and sheathed her sword. All of the Death Barges had been obliterated, and all Ronin had been saved, but Black Hawk's earlier revelation had her worried. She looked to the distant tree line, scowling before taking off running swiftly.

"These Pegasi are just full of surprises," Ryo muttered. Cye started shaking his head.

"No…their Pegasi couldn't have fired that. Look at the smoke trail," Cye gestured to the horizon. The smoke extended far past the area Rona and Tornath's Pegasi occupied.

"Pegasus couldn't have fired it either, he's too close," Ryo added. Cye frowned.

"...I know…this sounds kind of crazy, but I saw something earlier. I'm not sure what it was, but I honestly think we have a guardian angel out there, watching out for us." Cye looked skyward, half expecting to see the glowing shape he'd seen earlier. The two of them winced when the fiery remains of a Death Barge crashed onto the ground several feet behind them. They both glanced at it then each other. "It's not a volcano, but it should do the trick," Cye commented and Ryo smirked.

"A good Arrow Shock Wave would clear the field, but right now I'm lucky if I can get a blast shot off," Rowen grumbled, reduced to grappling with soldiers close range with his bow.

"Think we should call the Incarnations?" Kento asked as he broke soldiers into spare parts.

"Ryo wanted us to hold them in reserve till things got bad, and as rough as this day's been, we're far from seeing the worst," Sage reminded.

"Yeah, until Dygra runs out of tin soldiers and comes to face us herself, we need to conserve our energy. That goes for the AnimArmors," Cale added.

"Speaking of energy, can't your girl recharge us or something?" Sehkmet complained.

"The Cross wasn't intended to affect the Warlord armors, no offense," Sage added when Sehkmet and Cale glared at him. "But you have a point. We could do with a boost."

"I don't think I can teleport an inch, let alone all the way to camp," Kento admitted.

"I'll go," Dais volunteered suddenly. "Black Hawk's still out there, and she'll try and keep us from leaving the field, but I can use my power to cloak myself."

"Sounds good. We'll keep these creeps busy. The Thangiens and the Pegasi are still here, so that gives us an edge," Rowen agreed and looked to the Citadel as four more spike missiles struck the cliff face. "Good luck!" he shouted to Dais as he faded from view.

"Where the hell is Danae? I see Pegasus out and about, but she's not with him. She wasn't killed, was she?" Tanya asked suddenly and looked over her shoulder, worried.

"I spotted her and Black Hawk mixing it up earlier, but since then, no idea…"

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice called out. Some of them turned around and were greeted by the sight of Cye running towards them. "Everyone safe?"

"Cye!! Dude! I'm so happy right now I could kick your ass!" Kento grinned and pointed at him. Cye chuckled richly but hummed when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Yes?-" _**KRAAK**_! Cye stumbled back and landed on his butt with the other Ronin watching, stunned, as Tanya stood before him, fist outstretched.

"Okay, _that_wasn't necessary," Sage commented while Kento helped a dizzy Cye stand.

"Yes it was; the circle of slapping is complete," Tanya replied calmly.

"That wasn't a slap, that was an awesome right hook," Sehkmet remarked. Rowen raised an eyebrow at him, and Cale snickered quietly.

A soldier grunted when a neat chop took its head off. Ryo slipped his hand into the collar and grabbed the rim tightly and placed his other hand by the soldier's girdle, using the armor like a shield. It didn't last long, as other soldiers pierced it through with their spears, forcing Ryo to discard it. Ryo danced to the side as a soldier tried to skewer him from behind, grabbed the shaft of its weapon, and slipped it right out of the soldier's grasp. Before the soldier realized this, Ryo impaled it in the chest with its own weapon. Two more soldiers lunged from the side, and Ryo held the spear up to block, but the shaft broke in half from the soldiers' strikes.

"Jeez, no wonder the Dynasty lost the First War with such cheap weapons," Ryo muttered and hurled the blade head at one soldier and drove the broken shaft through the visor of the second. Using fists was more Kento's specialty, but without his swords, the Ronin Leader had to improvise.

"AAAGH!" Ryo cried out when something slammed into him from behind, feeling an intense weight crushing him against the ground before moving off. He rolled onto his back and sat up in time to catch a glimpse of a black winged form circling above him. "You've gotten pretty confident if you think you can take me on!" he called and stood up.

"Oh I _know_I can take you, Ronin Leader! Without your weapons," Ryo glanced at his empty scabbards. "You're nothing but a sitting duck!" Black Hawk screeched and extended her legs, splaying her talons. Ryo grunted as they caught him by his arms and threw him backwards several feet. He shook his head to focus and looked around, searching for the Demon Warrior.

_Where _is_ she?_"Whoa!!" Ryo yelped again when he felt talons scrape against his back. Before he could retaliate, Black Hawk wheeled up and around for another dive. She stretched her talons again, this time aiming to shear Ryo's head off. Ryo tensed to roll out of the way.

"What the-!" Black Hawk stopped midair abruptly when a bright white shape nearly collided with her, forcing her to spin to the side as it hovered before her. She had no idea what to make of the glowing white wings and eyes. Ryo blinked several times in disbelief. In Black Hawk's eyes, she saw a furious winged being of light. It lifted what looked like a hand wielding a hammer then struck her square in the forehead, the golden crown taking the brunt of the impact.

While Black Hawk faltered on the air, the glowing shape sped away, but not before dropping something at Ryo's feet. Ryo looked down and saw both his swords sticking out of the ground. He reached down and closed his hands around the hilts just as Black Hawk recovered.

"NO!!" she cried as Ryo raised his swords, spreading his arms, holding the blades straight.

"SKY FLARE!!" Swirling globes of flame formed between the blades and Ryo unleashed them at the confounded Black Hawk. Fireballs struck her wings and chest several times before she decided she'd had enough and fled once more. "Hey Black Hawk! Don't you know you're not supposed to take the turkey out of the oven till it's done?" Ryo called tauntingly, grinning when he heard Black Hawk scream in frustration. He laughed to himself then paused when he thought he heard a distant bubbly cry and looked towards the forest.

"Ryo! You okay? I saw Black Hawk taking a pounding to you," Sage inquired and ran over.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ryo answered but kept his gaze on the forest.

"You sure you're allright? Is something wrong?" Sage furrowed his brow.

"…I'm not sure, but I think…I think I saw Cye's guardian angel. Only…" Ryo raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Angels don't whinny."

* * *

"AHH!!" Shannon screamed as the powerful blow sent her and Kayura tumbling back. The translucent golden shield they'd erected snapped as easily as a glass pane after only a few hits. Roxi held her rifle up, hoping the sight of it alone would keep the enemy at bay. Brianna cowered behind her and Mia stepped forward and helped Shannon and Kayura to their feet.

"Is that the best you can do? Your weak magic won't work on us!" Chaizar sneered.

"Stay back! Keep away from them!" Yulie shouted and sprang infront of them.

"Yulie, what are you doing?! Get back here!" Mia hissed angrily.

"Oh ho! Look, the boy thinks he's a Ronin Warrior! Hah hah!" Chaizar teased. Balthazar and Scar guffawed heartily, oblivious to the way Yulie held his bokken: mimicking the way Danae held her sword during that morning's practice session. Chaizar had his eyes closed and didn't see it coming when Yulie sprang up and brought the wooden sword down hard right between the eyes with a loud smack. Chaizar howled in pain while Balthazar and Scar's jaws dropped.

"You little flea!!" Balthazar's hand shot out and grabbed the back of Yulie's shirt.

"That actually hurt!" Chaizar snarled and massaged the darkening spot of fur on his face.

"You've got a lot of spunk, kid," Balthazar poked at Yulie with a claw. "You're so small and skinny though, I doubt you'd amount to little more than a mouthful." Yulie's eyes went wide. Was he really going to eat him? "But I've always wondered about kids like you; so full of energy and life. Why don't we see if you can bounce!" Suddenly Balthazar turned around and threw Yulie high into the air, his enhanced strength catapulting the teen several meters off the ground.

"AAAAHHH!! AAAAAHHH!!" Yulie cried out as he started descending rapidly. At this angle he'd strike the ground head first, breaking his neck, and there was no Whiteblaze, Ryo, or Sage to catch him this time. "AAAHHH!" Yulie saw the ground coming to meet him fast.

"Now, where were we?-What?!" Scar and Balthazar were shocked to discover the absence of Kayura and Shannon. Chaizar spotted them running further down the tree line.

"I'll get them. You two can have these poor wenches," Chaizar sniffed and bounded after the escapees. Balthazar and Scar turned their beastly gazes to Roxi, Britania, and Mia.

"AAAHH!" Yulie shielded his face with his arms, hoping maybe it would absorb some of the impact. Without warning, however, he felt something grab his pants and he came to a jerky halt. "Whoa!!" Yulie pitched forward slightly, and he wondered A) why wasn't he a pancake, and B) what was giving him such a horrific wedgie? He slowly glanced over his shoulder…

It glowed bright white and seemed to hold his pants with two glowing hands. Wings flapped laboriously to keep itself and Yulie aloft, and it made muffled snorting noises and soft squealing grunts. Yulie's eyes went wide, not sure what it was he saw. Then the light started to fade, patches of pale gleaming metal becoming visible at first, then gradually spreading over the entire shape. The wings were red and blue with shiny white limbs. What Yulie originally thought were hands grasping his pants turned out to be metal teeth. The glow faded entirely, revealing the shiny metallic equine form with white metal skin and red and blue detailing.

"Hey….you're…." Yulie blinked in realization. "You're the Pegasi I met back on Thanged! …but what are you doing all the way here?" he muttered to himself. "Whoa!!" he yelped when the Pegasi colt threw him up suddenly, almost flipping him in the air. He grunted when he landed right on the creature's back. "Oww…huh?" Yulie stopped massaging his sore backside when the Pegasi shook its head and shrugged a thin red cord out from a compartment under its chin and somehow tossed it up over its head and into Yulie's lap. Yulie picked up the cord gingerly and blinked in confusion. "Wait, I don't underst-AAND!!" The colt dove down abruptly.

"Stay back! I will shoot!" Roxi threatened, aiming the Sharps right at Balthazar's face.

"You are very brave, but I can taste the air," Balthazar flicked his tongue to demonstrate. "And bravery doesn't load your weapon." Roxi screamed when Balthazar grabbed her rifle and yanked it out of her hands, tossing it away before pushing her to the ground. "It would bring Strata much grief, I think, when he finds his beloved has been defiled …" Roxi's eyes widened at that comment. Mia and Britania threw themselves against Balthazar, hoping to knock him off balance, but he merely shrugged Mia to one side and tripped Britania with his tail. "You don't have to worry, it won't hurt…at first." Roxi turned away from the serpentine face, shuddering with dread. Balthazar leered at her, baring his fangs and chuckling deeply.

Roxi opened her eyes when she heard Balthazar cry out in shock, not exaltation, and looked up in time to see Balthazar fall to the ground infront of her, chin first. "What the-Hey! Hey! OW! OW OW OW!!" Balthazar's body moved away from her. "Who dares! OW! Let go of me!"

The little white colt held the tip of Balthazar's tail firmly with its teeth, and dragged him back a few feet before releasing the tail and skipping sideways and trotting to the front of the Mutant Warlord. "You'll regret that you-OW!" The colt lifted one foreleg up and brought its hoof down right on Balthazar's snout. "Quit that! OW!!" The colt did it again, squealing angrily. It repeatedly stomped on Balthazar's face, springing up each time before bringing its full weight down on that one hoof. The colt let out a deep growl then reared up high, the gleaming blue plates on its front legs glowing briefly. _**KRAAAAK!!**_

"OWWW! MY NOOOOSE!!..." Balthazar let out a muffled howl when the hoof struck with such force, it almost crushed his face into the ground. The colt leaned down and sniffed at the warlord's prone form until he seemed satisfied he no longer posed a threat. Small hands tugged at the rein cord and the little white Pegasi turned around to face Roxi and Brianna.

"You two okay?" Yulie asked from astride the colt. Brianna's mouth hung open in shock.

"Yulie? You're-You're alive!" Before either of them could say anything else, a frightened scream drew their gazes. Roxi's eyes widened when she saw Mia in the grip of the cruel Scar. The crocodilian warlord had dragged her away after Balthazar started making his moves.

"Ahhh…fresh meat," he rumbled and opened his jaws wide. Mia cringed in revulsion more than fear. Saliva dripped down from the warlord's mouth and onto her shirt.

"NO!!" Yulie screamed at the top of his lungs. He narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth, intense rage unlike anything he'd felt before filling his heart. "LEAVE HER ALOOONE!!" As if echoing his emotion, or mirroring, rather, the little Pegasi tossed its head up and squealed shrilly. The tiny silver horn glowed briefly, but when the colt turned its head forward, energy erupted from the eyes instead, striking Scar in the back between the armored shoulders.

Scar pitched forward from the blast, grunting in surprise. Mia remained where she was, just as stunned by the outburst. Scar stood up and turned to the side slowly. "That…hurt…me," he growled and took a step towards Yulie and the colt.

The colt's eyes were almost as wide as Yulie's, and an odd strangled sound that somewhat resembled a troubled "uh oh" came from its mouth. Scar raised his arms and splayed his claws, his tail swishing behind him and mouth opening and closing. The colt stepped back and it ducked its head. "Come closer little one. I smell your fear, and I hunger for a meal…" Scar hissed. Yulie scowled. Smelled his fear? The colt raised its mane crest and flicked both ears.

He wasn't afraid! The colt pawed at the ground and shook its head. It spread both wings and started flapping them. Yulie tightened his grip on the rein cord and glared at the vile monster that approached. The colt sprang up suddenly, rising almost a foot off the ground, before coming down hard, splaying all four legs. Yulie almost fell out of the saddle as the colt did this repeatedly, growling angrily. "Whoa! Can you please stop doing that! I'm still up here!" Yulie complained. The colt stopped and spread its legs then stretched its head out, making high pitched barking sounds. Scar didn't seem the least bit intimidated, and loomed ever closer.

_I WON'T LET HIM HURT YOU!_Yulie blinked in amazement. Was that him telling the Pegasi, or the Pegasi telling him? Scar let out a low rumbling hiss…

He stopped abruptly, his gaze snapping to something behind Yulie, and cried out in dismay as something large and black leapt between him and Yulie and the colt. Long red wing plates beat at the Mutant Warlord, and a black metallic head thrust a sharp golden horn. Scar tried to stand his ground, but the older and more powerful Paigasurin roared and chased him away, pursuing him far out into the battlefield. The little white colt made a pleased squeal.

"Yeah! You show him Pegasus!" Yulie cheered, the little white colt nodding fervently.

"I've got you now!!" Chaizar slashed at Shannon, catching her by her jacket and throwing her off balance. He reached out and grabbed Kayura by the neck and pushed her to the ground roughly before grabbing Shannon by the shoulder and throwing her alongside the Staff Bearer.

"Stay away from them, furball!!" A maroon armored form stepped between the warlord and the two mystics and brandished a large six-bladed weapon.

"Dais! You filthy traitor! I thought Black Hawk's ships disposed of you!"

"Sorry to disappoint!" Dais sneered and slashed with his extensors. Chaizar moved out of the way quickly then reached out with one hand and grabbed Dais by the wrist, wrenching the weapon out of his grip with his other hand. Shannon and Kayura could only watch in horror as Chaizar slammed Dais against a tree then pulled the helmet off by the horns.

"I see the ships did their work, softened you up for me. It was a tradition amongst my people to consume the flesh of our enemies to inherit their strength. Perhaps if I devour you, I will gain what power you have, and expel the weakness as waste!" Chaizar snarled and leaned down.

_Oh man, he's serious! He's really going to eat me! Oh wow, what a way to go…_Dais closed his eye against the hot stinking breath as Chaizar leaned close, fangs bared.

Danae came to a halt when she saw the commotion, when Chaizar disarmed Dais and threw him back. Even if she ran her fastest, she wouldn't arrive in time to intervene. She drew out her sword then pinched the blade between thumb and index and middle fingers, letting the blade slip until the hilt hung towards the ground. Danae set one foot forward and the other back, bracing herself before turning her torso sideways and pulling her arm back. She swung forward, letting the blade slide between her fingers before releasing it, hurling it towards the distant Mutant Warlord. The gleaming purple blade tumbled hilt over tip several times, whistling dully.

Chaizar's fangs hung less than an inch from Dais' face. Then Chaizar's body jerked up and backwards, and Dais found himself staring at the tip of a sword blade. Chaizar screamed in pain, face twisting in horror as he looked down at the blade poking out of his chest. He screamed again and again and staggered back a few steps before collapsing onto one knee.

Dais stood up slowly and retrieved his helmet and weapon, but paused in putting the helmet back on when he saw the woman standing some distance behind Chaizar. Her lavender hair drifted in the weak breeze, and amethyst eyes watched him calmly. Dais couldn't help but feel utterly stunned by the woman's bold and heroic act, as well as transfixed by her beauty.

Black Hawk had been patrolling over the battlefield, searching for another Ronin she could harass, when she heard the anguished cry. Her gaze snapped towards the forests' edge and she saw Chaizar floundering about on the ground and headed that way. "Chaizar!" she cried in genuine concern when she landed and saw Chaizar crumpled on the ground, a sword stuck through is chest, the hilt embedded firmly into his back and the tip poking through his breastbone. She scowled upon recognizing the blade, and looked over her shoulder at Danae. Danae gazed back with the same calm as earlier. Black Hawk closed her eyes and slipped her arms under Chaizar's limp body, amazingly lifting him up with ease despite him being twice her size and weight. She crouched and launched into the air, screaming mournfully.

Danae watched her leave then noticed something drop. Her sword landed in the dirt blade-first. Danae walked over and grabbed the hilt, plunging the blade further into the ground before pulling it back out, satisfied when no blood remained on the flawless blade.

"Danaetanera!!" Danae looked up and saw Rona and Tornath ride over. Tornath came up by her left side and nodded towards the distant Citadel. "Look at this woman! She places herself so high, it's as if she's mocking Thananagreia itself!" he sneered in disgust. Rona watched Danae expectantly and adjusted the reins in her grip to keep an impatient Red Thunder in check.

"Roth would not abide by such an insult…neither shall we!" Danae yowled, summoning Pegasus, who abandoned his chase and galloped towards his rider.

"YULITAKIN!!" Yulie blinked when he heard his name called and saw the three Thangien riders readying for a charge. _"JOIN US!"_Danae cried in an unusually deep tone and belted out a fearsome wail that started out low then increased in pitch. Rona made a similar cry and Tornath emitted a deep echoing howl. The three wheeled their mounts about and took off in a fierce gallop, and before Yulie could say anything, the little white colt took off after them. The older Pegasi's legs churned rapidly before the plates bunched together in preparation. The three sprang into the air, Pegasus taking flight first, followed closely by Red Thunder and Grey Fury.

The little white Pegasi sprang up and flapped its wings rapidly only to fall back to the ground and resume galloping. It snorted in frustration and sped up and jumped again, only to falter once more and return to the same pace. Yulie frowned and glanced from the senior riders to the colt.

"What's wrong? Why can't you get off the ground?" The colt shook its head and snorted. "You can fly, I've seen you do it before, so what's different this time?" The colt glared at Yulie, almost looking exasperated. Yulie gasped when images went through his mind: of the colt struggling to stay in the air while holding Yulie by his pants and of it landing with the boy on his back. _He's never done a takeoff while carrying a person before!_Yulie frowned in worry. The colt's legs were fast and strong, of that he had no doubt, but the wings were likely still developing. He had no idea how old most Pegasi had to be before they could fly with riders.

The colt barely managed to keep up with the three riders overhead. Yulie bit his lip and searched about, studying the hinges that joined the wings to the body, and the seams in the wing blades. "You can do it…You can do it! I know you can! You're strong enough, I believe in you!" The little white colt arched its neck and whinnied shrilly, picking up speed again. "You _can_ fly! You _can_ carry me! You can do this! I believe in you!"

The colt cried out and tossed its head to the side, maintaining a steady speed. Yulie almost felt as if his heart were beating in tune with the Pegasi's legs. He had to blink to keep his eyes from drying out against the wind. "Jump! Jump!!" The little colt sprang up and flapped its wings but landed again, but instead of faltering, resumed its pace. "JUMP! JUUUUMP!!"

The little white colt seemed to move in slow motion as it lifted its legs and brought the hooves down against the ground. The wings flapped once, but the hooves didn't leave the ground. The wings flapped again, then a third time. The colt swung both forelegs forward then brought them down with a loud crack against the ground. The hind legs bunched up before kicking the hooves in a similar fashion. The wings flapped a fourth time, then a fifth, the seams parting and glittering exhaust trailing out from each wing blade. The hooves didn't touch the ground again.

Yulie had to close his eyes against the incredible speed and winds, but slowly opened them when the wind abruptly ceased. He caught sight of a faint shimmering glow surrounding him and the little colt and looked down at the ground rushing past beneath them. The little Pegasi kept its forelegs tucked under its belly, its body swaying from side to side, almost relaxed, and the wings beat faster and faster. Yulie felt a curious and exhilarating sensation: as if his arms were the Pegasi's wings, and he was flapping them too, keeping them in flight.

"You did it! YOU DID IT! LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE FLYING!" Yulie cheered. The colt made a pleased bubbly cry and glanced over its shoulder at him, closing its eyes in pride. "WOO HOO!! WOOO!!" Yulie howled and sat up in the saddle. Nothing before, or nothing since then would come close to the joy Yulie shared with the young Pegasi.

A Dynasty Soldier swung its crude chain and lashed at Ryo, trying to snag the Ronin Leader by the wrist. Ryo saw this, and just as the chain was about to make contact, he threw his sword up slightly and pulled his hand back, the chain whistling through the now empty space. The soldier's eyes widened, stunned by the maneuver, and Ryo smirked back at it as his sword hovered in the air for a second. As soon as the chain moved past, he grabbed the sword as it fell and slashed quickly. Already learning Impacting Asteroid level was starting to pay off…

Ryo heard a curious cry and looked up when he saw three winged forms streak overhead, followed by a fourth, smaller form. "Was that?...No, couldn't be…" he muttered and frowned.

The little white Pegasi caught up with the three older Pegasi, and they flew together in a rough diamond formation, with Danae ahead and Rona and Tornath to the sides. The three riders glanced over their shoulders at Yulie, looking pleased that he'd joined them so high. Danae smiled then threw her head back and let out another chilling battle scream. Rona and Tornath made their own cries, and Yulie tried to mimic the strange pitch, but his cry came out sounding shaky and strangled. The Thangiens laughed in friendly amusement. Yulie chuckled to himself and held onto the rein cord as the little white Pegasi maintained its incredible speed.

At that moment in his life, he thought he honestly was the luckiest boy on the planet: To share company with the fearsome Thangiens, who counted him as their equal, and to sit astride such a wonderful, brave little colt. It filled him with pride, and that in turn made him feel humbled. The little white Pegasi, as if Yulie had poured his emotion into him and the excess overflowed, threw its head back, whinnying ecstatically. Yulie laughed to himself, but his expression quickly turned serious when he saw the tall black spires of the Citadel looming ahead.

* * *

"Such grace, such ferocity…it is indeed beautiful…" Dais trailed off, whispering to himself. Kayura and Shannon exchanged skeptical glances. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Dais snapped out of his daze and turned to look at Shannon. "The guys. They need your…erm…thingie," he stumbled and pointed at Shannon's chest. Shannon placed a hand on her hip and frowned at him.

"You mean this?" she growled softly and pulled out the Ronin Cross by its cord and closed her hand around it. Multicolored light poured out from between her fingers before fading.

Rowen started to buckle under the pressure of three soldiers bearing down on him with their weapons. Not only had the barges nearly depleted his armor's power, but his own natural strength as well. Then, just as it seemed the soldiers would overpower him, deep warmth like a fever swept through his body, though invigorating rather than weakening. The soldiers looked genuinely worried when they saw Rowen's pupils glow blue for a second. Rowen shot up into the air, flinging them away before turning around and loading his bow. "ARROW…SHOCK…WAVE!!" Soldiers looked up in time to see the brilliant light sweep through their ranks before their armors collapsed and crumpled under the force.

"Oh yeah! Shannon came through!" Kento cheered and held his hand out at a battalion, curling his fingers towards the ground before flattening his hand. The soldiers grunted in surprise when the ground beneath them sank suddenly before the walls closed in around them, entombing and crushing them. Ryo struck the ground with his swords and sent a wave of lava in a narrow line through the ranks, seething thick red fluid swallowing any in the path.

"Hey, anyone see what I see?" Sage called out after he downed several soldiers.

"Yeah, they're not reappearing as fast as before," Cye answered, actually looking for more soldiers to fight, and finding very few. Tanya held her arm up as her blades returned to the launcher. Even with her power diminished, the Armor of Typhoon's array of weapons did the fighting for her. Tanya glanced at the cliff face and the cracks marring the Citadel.

"I think all of those missiles messed up Dygra's focus," she commented.

"They're doing it! They're actually turning the tide!" Mia beamed. She, Britania, and Roxi stood by the deserted camp site. The funeral pyre crackled and smoked behind them.

Roxi was the first to look over her shoulder when she heard the wet wheezing sounds and gasped in horror when she saw something rise up off the ground. Mia and Brit turned around.

"Dun' tie ta muv!" Balthazar managed despite his shattered muzzle. His face looked like a nightmare, with one of his upper fangs staying attached to his gums by a delicate blood vessel. Bloody saliva and mucus poured out through the mouth and nostrils. "Tha' li' basta' mah haf boke mah nus, bah mah les wor' jus fin!" Balthazar stepped closer, hands outstretched to grab the women. Despite his threats, the Mutant Warlord seemed to be half out of his mind with pain. Roxi pulled out her knife and tensed, ready to plunge it into the Warlord's chest. Britania held onto Mia for support and Mia stood her ground.

"I'll mak yu pah!" Balthazar reared up and raised an arm. Then he froze suddenly, eyes wide in shock and broken lower jaw hanging open. He shuddered and uttered a few soft gurgles.

"That's _no_ way to treat a lady…" The three women's eyes went wide when they heard the familiar voice speak: so calm and soft and at the same time soul-chilling and ominous. Mia saw dark blue armored fingers grasping either side of Balthazar's spread hood.

Roxi grimaced, Mia turned away, and Britania clamped both hands over her eyes. Balthazar let out a pained gurgling scream when the armored hands tore the flesh off of his hood, exposing the thin neck vertebrae. The Warlord toppled forward, not quite dead, but much closer. His body thumped as he fell onto the ground, and he remained still save for a few nervous twitches. Britania parted her fingers and peeked out through her hands with her right eye. Mia slowly turned her gaze forward and Roxi's expression shifted from disgust to shock.

He lowered his arms to his sides, the fabric of his surcoat whispering as he moved. Fingers clenched, as if testing their strength, before relaxing. Behind him, the furious fires of the pyre swirled skyward, the flames casting a glow on his armor and reddish hair, and his glittering green eyes made him seem like a true demon out of hell. Seeing him then and there like that reminded Roxi and Britania why he had once been known as the Dark Warlord of Cruelty.

"A….A-A-Anubis?" Mia stammered, her face almost completely drained of color.

"Where are the others?" he asked calmly at first. Roxi's mouth moved but no sound came out, and Britania struggled to speak, only managing a few squeaks. "I don't have time for this foolishness! Where are the other Ronin!" he snapped angrily.

"T-They're out, o-on the field!" Britania shakily pointed behind her.

"Hrmph, figures…" He gathered up his weapon in one hand and took off running.

"Did…did we just see a dead man come back to life?" Britania whispered. Mia nodded slowly. Both of them glanced to the side when they heard Roxi collapse to the ground in a faint. "Wow…she beat me to it," Britania remarked and blinked.

Hooves scraped against packed dirt and rock as the four Pegasi landed on the shelf just behind the topmost spire of the Citadel. Paigasurin, Red Thunder, Grey Fury, and the little white colt turned around until they were looking down at the battlefield. Danae, Rona, Tornath, and Yulie sat in their respective saddles. "What do we do now?" Yulie inquired.

"The Pegasi will know what to do," Tornath replied simply and held the rein cord loosely. Yulie glanced at Rona and Danae, who seemed similarly at ease. He couldn't sense anything right away from the little white Pegasi, and the older Pegasi flicked their ears idly.

Then Pegasus let out a deep snort and struck his left fore-hoof against the ground. Red Thunder swished his tail and shook his head. Grey Fury neighed and scraped the ground a few times. The little white Pegasi shifted its wings and lifted its hooves up and down.

Pegasus squealed and his front leg bunched up. The golden leg plate flashed and Pegasus' leg shot back down, the hoof striking the ground like a piston. The ground didn't crack right away, but Pegasus did this again, this time with the right fore-hoof. Yulie grabbed the edge of the saddle when the colt sprang up slightly on its hind legs, curling its fore legs before lashing out with both hooves at the ground. Red Thunder and Grey Fury started doing similar attacks, all the while Rona and Tornath remained relaxed, almost aloof. The erratic, incessant pounding slowly developed into a steady rhythm, and the ground started vibrating.

Ryo glanced towards the top edge of the cliff, startled by the sudden dull rumbling emanating from the rock. _What the heck's going on up there?_

"DUUUUCK!" a voice called out, a strangely familiar voice. Ryo dropped to his stomach just in time to avoid the sharp, curved blade as it sailed over him. The head of the weapon smashed into the chest of a soldier attempting to catch Ryo off guard, and the force of the impact sent it crashing back against two of its fellow soldiers. Just as the weapon and the thick black chain it was attached to started sagging towards the ground, something yanked it back. Ryo pushed himself up on his elbows and rolled onto his back when he heard heavy footsteps approach.

"You really need to pay attention to your surroundings, just like driving a motorcycle," the auburn-haired warrior chided and leaned down, offering a hand to Ryo. Ryo remained on the ground sitting up, face frozen in complete shock. "Oh come now, Ryo. I've gotten that expression three times today, last thing I need is to get it from you."

"B-But…you're…you…" Ryo stuttered. Some distance away, Cale and Sehkmet paused and looked towards him. Their jaws almost dropped out of their armors when they saw the man standing before Ryo. He reached down and grabbed Ryo by the wrist and pulled him to his feet.

"Died?" Anubis let out a rich, deep chuckle and shook his head. "I must've fooled even Shannon and Kayura then. I wasn't wrong when I said I'd encountered that sort of poison before. Centuries ago a foe used it to incapacitate me. It works by shutting down the body's systems, not quite enough to cause real death, but make it appear so."

"You realize we almost cremated you?!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Ah, while that was a touching gesture, it was mostly needless. You see, as long as my body remained alive, the armor would not leave me, and thus protected me from the flame."

"…You could have at least told us! We could have waited for you to recover!"

"Now that wouldn't have been prudent," Anubis countered and put a hand on his hip and waggled a finger at Ryo. "If you had held back, would you have come this far? Would you have been as dedicated in your assault? Would you have driven the Dynasty forces all the way to the very foot of the Citadel?" Ryo stared at Anubis with a stunned expression, blinking slowly every few seconds. "Besides, if it weren't for the Thangiens' medicine, I might not have returned to the fight so quickly. I largely suspect the Richtho tea accelerated my recovery…last time I was afflicted, I was out for a week." Anubis casually shrugged and folded his arms over his chest.

Ryo broke out laughing wildly, drawing disturbed looks from Sehkmet and Cale. "You sly old dog, you! The Thangiens'll be singing about a Fifth Resurrection now!"

"A what?" Sehk blinked in confusion. Anubis smiled and cocked his head to one side, surveying the battlefield and the remaining scattered Dynasty Soldiers.

"I could hear everything going around me while I was drugged. The Thangiens referred to me as 'Wrathrider'. I suppose I should prove myself worthy of such a title…" Ryo stepped back to give Anubis room as the Elder Ronin crouched and sprang into the air. He held the scythe in one hand and began whipping the clawed chain around with the other.

"QUAKE…WITH…FEAAAAARR!" The other Ronin paused and looked towards the source of the echoing yell. Ryo skipped away from the impact site as the weighted claw plunged into the ground, winding deep under the blackened surface. Smaller holes opened in the ground nearby, and red beams arced up, materializing into lesser chains that seemed to form a canopy over the field. The claws sought out any soldiers, skewering every last one of them. By the time Anubis recalled his chain and landed, not a single Dynasty Soldier remained moving.

"That was Anubis… I don't believe it! He's back! He's alive!" Rowen exclaimed.

"Cye…am I dreaming?" Kento muttered out the corner of his mouth.

"Nope," Cye shook his head.

"Can you pinch me just in case?"

"Here, I'll do it," Tanya walked over and reached out with both hands for Kento's cheeks. Sage watched Anubis as Ryo patted the older warrior on the back and Cale and Sehkmet tousled his hair, grinning with joy. He frowned when he heard a loud crack, and slowly looked over his shoulder. The other Ronin likewise paused when a low groan echoed from the cliff.

The Pegasi's stomping reached a blinding speed, the forelegs appearing as blurs as they struck the ground repeatedly. The more disciplined Thangiens maintained poker faces, but Yulie could barely contain the emotions welling up inside. His lips were almost frozen in a snarl over his teeth and his eyes narrowed tightly. He'd never felt such intense fury before, and it wasn't his own. The little white Pegasi, as well as the three older creatures, were pouring out all of their rage for the Dynasty, channeling the power into their hooves. Crashing force rained down on the stone like a massive vat had been upended, like a tsunami…like a storm of meteors.

_The Meteor Hoof!_Yulie wasn't surprised that time and remained in his seat as the young colt kept stomping and screaming.

The ground split almost parallel to the cliff edge, a large, deep crack running almost directly infront of the Pegasi. The colt and the older Pegasi stopped and watched as more cracks appeared. The dreadful sound echoed across the battlefield, and chunks began falling away from the wall. Yulie shook himself out of the feverish trance and looked about frantically.

"What are they doing! They're bringing the entire cliff down right under them!" Sage cried.

"Oh no…Yulie's up there! He's with the Thangiens!" Rowen's eyes widened in horror.

"What?! Rowen, fly up there and bring him down!" Ryo ordered. Rowen nodded and crouched, but just as he prepared to take off, a hand clamped down on his shoulder firmly.

"Don't," Anubis said and held a confused Rowen back. "He's in good hands."

Yulie held on tight to the rein cord as the ground beneath the little colt sank and shifted. More splitting crunches echoed from further along the cliff edge as tons of rock and dirt peeled away. The Thangiens didn't look the least bit worried, and leaned back in their saddles as the shelf their mounts stood on gave way. Yulie pitched forward and clamped his arms around the little white Pegasi's neck. A tidal wave of earth rushed down towards the lofty spires of the Citadel, but rather than be swallowed by it, the Pegasi seemed to slide along the surface, as if skiing. They kept their legs splayed and the shiny hooves ground against the rock and dirt.

The young colt snorted angrily and threw its head back, almost bashing Yulie in the face with its mane crest. "Hey! What gives!!" Yulie demanded. The little white Pegasi warbled and nodded towards the older Pegasi. Much to Yulie's surprise, the Thangiens leaned far back in their saddles, holding onto the rein cords with one hand. Yulie slowly leaned back, almost against the rear rim of the saddle. He kept both hands on the rein cord and tugged slightly, but when the little white Pegasi snorted in protest, he let go with one hand and moved his arm back. He felt as if he were sledding down a snowy slope; it was just as relaxing, and just as fun…

The landslide cascaded over and past the black spires, snapping some of the smaller towers and washing around the thicker ones, the intense pressure starting to crack the stone. Thousands of tons of dirt and rock spewed into the vast colonnades and balconies. Just when it seemed the Pegasi's course would send them crashing into a tower, they crouched and sprang into the air, taking flight and soaring above the spectacular wreckage. Beneath them, the ground continued snapping and groaning as more of the cliff gave way, burying the Citadel almost entirely.

"YeeeAAAAAAAAUUUUGH!!" Sage let out a throaty Kento-ish cry and pumped his arm at his side. Dais arrived with Shannon and Kayura in tow just in time to see the four shining figures soaring through the air and the massive cloud of dust drifting behind them. Cye noticed the smaller white form next to Red Thunder. The little Pegasi's body seemed to glow.

"Well I'll be damned…" he muttered to himself and watched the Pegasi glide towards the ground. The Thangiens wailed in triumph, and Yulie didn't bother emulating their cries, but instead whooped loudly as the little white Pegasi steadied itself to land. The four Pegasi trotted in wide arcs to slow themselves down then turned to face the ruins of the Citadel.

Ryo went silent and Anubis stopped clapping when they saw something hovering in the air above the wreckage. The other Ronin Warriors and Pegasi riders watched as a sudden breeze swept the dust away, revealing the two forms.

Anubis had mentioned once that Dygra had assumed the powers of a demoness, and now the Ronin saw why. The thin leathery cape she'd always worn about her neck and shoulders were actually wings, and now they spread behind her, keeping her aloft. Tiny black spines ran along the limbs and sharp black spikes protruded from the lower edge of the wing membrane. Dygra had her hands clenched tightly at her sides and glared down at the Ronin and Thangiens, seething with fury. Black Hawk hovered behind her and to the side slightly.

"You….OUTWORLDERS!!" Dygra screamed, referring to the Thangiens. "You ruined EVERYTHING! All of my plans, ALL OF MY HATE, WASTED!!" Her shrieks echoed throughout the area. She clenched her teeth and breathed roughly through her nose before composing herself somewhat. "I will kill you. I will show you what awaits those who defy the Dynasty!" she threatened and splayed her fingers. Energy started to arc between the tips of the silvery claw plates. Danae tugged at the reins to keep Pegasus calm, and her fellow riders did the same as the Pegasi neighed in protest.

"WAIT JUST A SECOND, DYGRA!!" Dygra hummed and glanced towards the Ronin Leader as he walked out past the Pegasi. "We Ronin Warriors came here to fight you, and now that you're here, you'll settle your grudge with us!"

"Yours is not the power to protect them, Ronin Warrior. They will suffer, whether you like it or not. If you wish to suffer first, then so be it."

"The only suffering today will be had by you! Let's do it!" Ryo clenched his fist and held it forward, displaying the ornate golden ring he wore. "LION!"

"EAGLE!"

"JAGUAR!"

"MOUNTAIN RAM!"

"IGUANA!"  
"GREAT WHITE SHARK!"

The Ronin had learned soon after acquiring the AnimArmors that they didn't need to change armor to summon the Incarnations themselves, and now colored light spilled out of the insignias onto the ground, slowly taking shape of the spirit beasts. Ryo twisted the onyx and gold design to the side slightly until it changed from lion to dragon, and he held his arm forward again.

"WHITE DRAGON!!" Dygra watched calmly as white light swirled out from the ring onto the ground infront of the Ronin. Waves of energy swirled and spiraled upward, growing higher and higher. Golden yellow eyes formed amid the light and an echoing roar came from the mouth with teeth that opened up. Bands of light peeled away from the main column and took the shape of long, clawed arms. Two large swathes of light swept to either side and spread like wings. The Ronin and Thangiens and their allies watched and cheered as the column rose higher.

Without warning, the column collapsed and the light sped back into the ring. Ryo gasped when the insignia turned back on its own to lion, and the red flare that had started to materialize into Lyor retreated just as quickly. Rowen, Sage, Kento, Tanya, and Cye cried out in surprise and protest as Razor Wing, Iguadalupen, Boulderdash, Jaguaradina, and Foam Reaver returned to their rings before manifesting completely. Sage and Rowen stared at their rings, aghast, and Kento even thumped his, as if that would get it to work. Ryo looked up and saw Dygra with her hand outstretched, claws splayed and an expression of disdain on her face.

"I am not known as the Dynasty Beast Warden for merely governing their minions, and while I cannot control the spirits you futilely attempted to summon, I will not permit you to call upon them in my presence," she stated firmly. Ryo's eyes widened. That had been their last resort! Everything had rested on calling upon the AnimArmors and their advanced weaponry, and the mighty Raurgoth, and just like that, they'd been struck down by the Dynasty Beast Warden.

"While my servants may have failed at exterminating you," Dygra cast a warning glare over her shoulder at Black Hawk, who gulped nervously, sensing that her master had something planned for her afterward. "I will not. You will annoy me no longer!"

"AiiiieeeeeeeeeoouuuUAAAAAAIIIUUUUUUUHHHHNNNN!!" Dygra halted in summoning an energy sphere when she heard the high pitched echoing howl. Rona and Tornath joined Danae in her challenging scream, making sounds far beyond the abilities of human vocal cords. Their Pegasi, as well as the little white colt, started flapping their wings.

Ryo had always assumed the wings were ornamental, and that only the intricate engines built into the wing plates afforded the Pegasi flight. He witnessed first-hand that the Pegasi could _**fly**_. Their hooves left the ground, and it looked beautiful, yet dreadful seeing them hover…

Flight came easier to the little white Pegasi and he sprang into the air, still carrying Yulie, and joined his seniors as they rose higher and higher. Pegasus shrieked in defiance and he and Red Thunder and Grey Fury moved in a tight spiral before spreading away from each other then streaking towards Dygra at startling speeds. The young colt followed close behind, and the Pegasi screamed in rage as they arrowed up towards the haughty Beast Warden.

_I won't let you fall!_Yulie had clamped his arms around the colt's neck, afraid he'd slide out of the saddle as the colt flew almost straight up. Yet upon hearing the reassuring voice in his head, so similar to his own, he realized something was keeping his butt firmly planted in the saddle. Yulie looked to Rona and Tornath, and noticed not even their hair seemed affected by the backward pull of gravity. Their hair hung downward almost, towards their Pegasi.

Dygra sneered in disgust and pulled her hand back, energy enveloping her fist. She pushed forward and released a huge crackling sphere at the Thangiens just as they reached the halfway point between her and the ground. The Ronin watched in horror as the sphere collided with Pegasus and exploded, consuming the four Pegasi in a cloud of black inky smoke.

"You Outworlders are more foolish than brave. As you said to my servant about your gods; you are _nothing_to me! Huh?" Dygra frowned when she saw the smoke swirling. She watched in anticipation, thinking the wind played tricks on her sight. Her eyes widened when Pegasus erupted from the cloud, followed closely by his companions. Danae had her sword drawn.

"GUELVAAAAT!!" she screamed, and Dygra and Black Hawk found themselves surrounded on all sides by the four furious Pegasi. Black Hawk looked like the proverbial deer as the Pegasi started flying in a tight formation, dipping and wheeling, diving and banking.

"That is why the Dynasty cannot subdue them." Cye looked over his shoulder at Dais, who watched the assault, totally awestruck. "They are the perfect warriors: not driven by bloodlust, or ambition, but love! The mere thought of enemies causing harm to those they care for enrages them, and that drives their fury to greater heights!" Cye frowned and glanced back at the four Pegasi, unwilling to believe that Yulie participated. Then he looked downward. Was that why Danae had fought Black Hawk so fervently? To take her hatred of Shannon upon herself? Make her fight the Thangien instead of coming after the Guardian? Cye shook his head. No. Danae had fought too fiercely for it to be anything but personal. And yet…

"You meddling Outworlders! You will pay for this sacrilege! You will suffer for this insult! AAUGH!" Dygra cried out when Tornath bashed her in the left wing with is whip mace, and Rona lanced her right with her spear. Black Hawk's feathers had started to break under the repeated strikes from Danae. She snarled in frustration, deciding enough was enough.

Rona yelped when Black Hawk clamped her talons around her shoulders and shoved her out of the saddle. A horrified gasp went up from the Ronin and Shannon and Kayura when they saw someone plummet from the formation. Red Thunder wheeled about and prepared to dive after her, but Black Hawk snared him by the neck with her whip. "I won't let you save her, beast!" Black Hawk declared triumphantly while Red Thunder struggled. Unknown to her, the little white Pegasi flew up behind her and reached towards the back of her head with its teeth.

"OWW! OWW OWOWOWWOW!" Black Hawk screamed and let go of her whip when she felt something grab a huge chunk of her feathery hair and start tugging from side to side rapidly. Red Thunder dove down towards Rona, folding his wings to quicken his descent, and swept under her, catching her in the saddle. He spun about in the air on a dime and extended his wings, flapping them furiously. "STOP THAT! OW! STOP! STOP! OWW!"

**_RIIIIP_**! Black Hawk's eyes widened when felt cool air against her scalp and reached behind her to feel the now bare part of her head. She turned around to glare at the little white Pegasi, and the brazen human teen that sat on its back. The young colt held a large clump of metallic feathers in its mouth, and oddly enough, was chewing on them like a snack. "Why you LITTLE-!!" Black Hawk snarled in rage. Just as she moved her wings back to send a rain of feather swords, a terrible red metallic form rose up infront of her, growling in anger. She gasped when Red Thunder lifted one fore-hoof and brought it down on her forehead, as if striking her crown with a hammer. Black Hawk grunted from the impact and dropped towards the ground.

"Get away from me! Vermin! Defilers! Away!!" Dygra cried to no avail, sounding frantic as Paigasurin and Grey Fury leered at her. Danae and Tornath pushed back with their heels on the pedals that controlled the missile launchers built into their saddles. Dygra reeled from the impact as they fired four small missiles at her, point blank. Red Thunder let loose a salvo of his own.

Yulie wasn't sure what to think when the little white Pegasi whipped its head to either side and bit him on the kneecaps. "OW! Why'd you do that for-?" Yulie started and pulled his legs up. The rectangular structures behind where his legs had been swung up on their own and two small conical missiles shot out from the openings. Yulie watched amazed as the projectiles struck Dygra in the wings, leaving them tattered. "Whoa…"

Dygra looked forward and saw Danae rising up before her, astride her terrible black mount. "TUVO VEIQUA!" Danae pulled her sword back and swung down at Dygra's head. The blade buried itself in the black crown, almost splitting it in two.

The Ronin cried out in horror when the formation scattered from a sudden shockwave, and riders were sent flying from their saddles. Grey Fury and Red Thunder recovered quickly and dove under their companions, catching them. Paigasurin flew beside Danae and she reached out and grabbed the pommel of his saddle and hauled herself back onto her seat. The little white Pegasi tumbled through the air but steadied himself in time to avoid crashing to the ground. It rose to all fours and stretched its neck up, openings its mouth wide. Metal teeth clamped around cloth and Yulie stopped just a few inches short off the ground as the young colt held him by the pants with his teeth. "Wedgie," Yulie croaked, and the little white Pegasi dropped him onto the ground, burbling apologetically. The other three Pegasi landed close by.

"I WILL NOT BE TOUCHED BY VERMIN LIKE YOU!!" Dygra howled and spread her wings. The sky became darker, and black bolts of lightning arced down and struck the ground. The Ronin and their allies covered their eyes against the blinding display, and when they looked up, they saw themselves surrounded by tens of thousands of Dynasty Soldiers. "Fight all you want, Ronin Warriors. You will not escape your doom," Dygra declared.

"We spent all day yesterday and today fighting these goons. We're not gonna last fighting a second time!" Kento fretted and held his bo ready as soldiers closed in around them. Dais and Sehkmet took up defensive positions around Kayura and Shannon, and the four Pegasi snorted in anticipation. Ryo glanced from side to side and scowled.

"What do we do now, Ryo?" Tanya whispered.

"Do we use our special attacks? Shannon can keep recharging us, but even the Cross has its limits," Sage reminded. Ryo bit his lip. What he was about to say wouldn't be easy to accept…

"Form the Inferno!" Rowen, Sage, Cye, and Kento didn't believe their ears. "Do it! The only way we'll win is if we take out Dygra herself, and Inferno's the only thing powerful enough to match her!" Cye looked disappointed, and Kento looked torn. "What are you waiting for?!"

"Why do you hesitate!" Cale snarled.

"If it means getting rid of the last of the Dynasty Lieutenants, I'll gladly give my will over to the Inferno!" Sehkmet stated and closed his eyes, his armor glowing.

"No! Wait! You don't know what happened last time we used Inferno! We can't trust it!"

"Would you have us do nothing? SERENITY!!" Dais howled, unleashing his armor's spirit.

"PIETY!"

"OBEDIENCE!!" Despite Cye's protests, the three armor powers flowed into Ryo. Only a fourth was needed. Anubis narrowed his eyes and started concentrating. He stopped when he noticed a faint pinkish glow out the corner of his eye and looked at Tanya. The Lady Ronin stood still, eyes on her brother. Her armor pulsed with light at the same frequency of Ryo's. Anubis watched, amazed, as Tanya threw back her head and arched her back.

"HOPE!!" The fourth power surged into Ryo's body, and the Armor of Wildfire glowed with white light instead of red. The other Ronin and allies watched in a mixture of awe and worry as Ryo staggered to one side, as if burdened by an immense weight. He curled his fingers and his body twitched, almost appearing wracked with pain. Bright light poured out through the seams in his armor, and for a second it looked as if the armor would explode. Something was wrong…

"AHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ryo screamed and threw back his head as parts of his shoulder plates seemed to shift and rise up. His helmet crest appeared to grow larger. Streams of light erupted from his lower back and swept down around his legs. Plates on his arms, legs, and waist changed shape, and a brilliant disc formed on the top of his helmet. Spikes of white light burst from his back, and Ryo pitched forward as the spikes spread out evenly, like the spokes of a wheel. Sparks flew off in all directions, leaving only the gleaming newly formed armor.

Large black plates trimmed with gold adorned the waist and forearms and upper arms close to the shoulders. Smaller plates positioned in a winged design hung down from the hip plates, and long strips of fabric hung down from the waist. Small gold designs shaped like tongues of flame decorated the leg plates close to the knee and ankles. Small beveled plates composed a triangular design on the front chest plate, and long, wide golden blades formed a ten-pointed star that spread from the back. The helmet crest looked similar to Wildfire's, only the points were longer and more curved. A crescent shaped design occupied the space above the center, with a golden disc above that. The helmet itself was oddly shaped, formed of wider plates that sloped towards the shoulders. The tips of the lower rim curved over the chest past the chin.

"Hau-iyo…" Danae whispered, and Kento glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. "Sun Pharaoh!"

Ryo held his arms at his sides, standing still as the wind whipped the embroidered strips of fabric about his legs. The shining silver faceplate concealed all but his eyes and mouth, and somewhat resembled the mask of an Egyptian king.

"_Snik_You look like a friggin' Gundam!" Tanya giggled.

"Shut uuup…" Ryo grumbled, annoyed. The appearance of the White Armor did nothing to daunt the incoming hordes of soldiers, however. Ryo took a step back and swept his arms infront of his chest, crossing them and clenching his fists. The Ronin watched nervously as Ryo started harnessing the latent power of Inferno. The armor seemed to suck in all light from its surroundings, adding it to its own. Far above the battlefield, Dygra watched, curious about this desperate tactic. The area almost went pitch black, with the only light emanating from the armor and the ten blades on Ryo's back, as well as the Pegasi's eyes. A low rumble pulsed through the air, growing in pitch to an earsplitting crackle. Ryo threw open his arms and spread his fingers.

"EMBRACE THE CORONA!!" Shockwaves of white hot flame and light radiated out from Ryo. The other Ronin stood there unharmed as the light swept through them. Far away by the forest's edge, Roxi, Mia, and Britania watched the spectacular display.

The light faded gradually, leaving the area as it was before the armor had been summoned. All around the Ronin and Thangiens stood tens of thousands of Dynasty Soldiers. Then, one by one, the soldiers collapsed, helmets rolling off their collars and arms and legs popping out of their sockets. Smoke billowed out from the openings, and metal rattled and clanged as the entire army was reduced to a massive expanse of empty metal shells.

Dygra's eyes were wide, and she shuddered slightly, unable to believe what had just happened. She spread her fingers and tried to rebuild her army, but the flames of Inferno had consumed the very Nether Essence itself, rendering the armor shells useless.

"Your power is broken, Dygra!" Ryo called. Dygra narrowed her eyes and twisted her mouth in a sneer. She raised one arm and began drawing a claw around in a circle.

"The only thing that shall be broken is your _soul_! CRIMSON WHEEL!!" Dygra moved her arm faster and faster, each pass thickening the ring of reddish smoke. Lightning crackled all along the edges. Dygra stopped moving her arm then thrust her finger at Ryo's direction. The ring moved, following her motion, and swirled towards the Ronin and their allies.

Ryo blinked when he heard a sound coming from behind him. The other Ronin leapt to either side to make way as two feline forms bounded towards the Ronin Leader. Whiteblaze arrived at his right side, and Blackblaze came around the left, stopping infront of Ryo. Blackblaze crouched slightly, offering the sheathed Soul Swords to his master. Ryo nodded and reached down, closing his hands around the hilts. The Thangiens watched calmly as Ryo drew out the blades, nearly three feet long and adorned with runes along the edge close to the crossguard.

_Behold these blades I have forged by my hand_, Ryo blinked when he heard a feminine voice echo in his thoughts. _**USE THEM TO SMITE ALL EVIL THAT WOULD STAND BEFORE YOU**_… the voice changed to a deep booming echo, but Ryo didn't question the blessing. He readied the swords and looked up as the spinning ring of smoke and hate passed the halfway mark. The two tigers stepped back to give Ryo room as he swept the blades sideways.

"RAGE…OF…INFERNO!!" Ryo howled and swept the swords up. Brilliant white flames swirled up around his feet into a funnel that extended high into the air to meet the onslaught. The fiery column seemed to take on the shape of a dragon, with a long sinewy neck and jagged teeth. It roared just as loudly as it approached Dygra's Crimson Wheel, and when the two attacks collided, they did so with an echoing snap. Dygra and Ryo had to shield their eyes from the resulting explosion, and it seemed as if the two super powers had canceled each other out.

The light faded to reveal a pitch black hole in the air. Air surged towards the strange void, taking any loose objects with it, starting with the dead shells of Dynasty Soldiers. "Look at what you have done, Ryo of the Wildfire! The void you created will devour everything until nothing remains! You've doomed the very world you swore to protect! I hope you are happy!" Dygra crowed as the winds tugged at her body. Ryo glanced all around frantically and watched as the howling tempest lifted up chunks of rock covering the Citadel, drawing them into the vortex.

Deep inside the inner-most chambers of the Citadel, Pharaohn worked laboriously with his elixirs and spells, trying to formulate a way to revive Dygra's army and fortify it. He looked up when he heard a distant rumble and frowned. All of a sudden the walls of his laboratory cracked and peeled away, exposing him to the ghastly storm. He roared in protest as the winds sucked him towards the pitch black disc.

Far outside on the ground, Black Hawk rose to hands and knees shakily in time to feel the wind tugging at her. She tried to tuck in her wings to resist the pull, but the wind lifted her body off the ground. She scraped and scrabbled, trying to get a grip on the ground, but the winds seem to suck up the very surface of the field itself. Her wings snapped open and she found herself tumbling up towards the void. "SHANNON!!" Shannon watched sympathetically as her former friend vanished into the black hole.

"What's happening? I saw Ryo summon the Inferno now it looks like the entire area's going to collapse!" Mia cried above the roaring tempest. She and Roxi and Britania stepped back into the relative safety of the tree line and watched as the black tainted ground of the Dark Territory crept back, leaving behind clean loam and grass. The wind had been whipping their hair about, but now they appeared untouched and unaffected.

"I may be undone, but I will take what is rightfully mine!" Dygra splayed her fingers and curled them slightly, an invisible force bursting around her hand before she let the winds take her. The ruins of the Citadel rose up and swept towards the vortex.

"No! I won't let the Armor of Inferno be responsible for destroying the world!" Ryo reached up towards the vortex and splayed his fingers, as if trying to grab it. His arms shook from strain as he squeezed the air, and amazingly enough, the black hole seemed to shrink. He felt armored hands touching his arms and back, keeping his body steady as he focused on sealing the breach.

"You are not alone, Ryo! Your friends are with you!" Dais called sincerely. Ryo smiled, feeling emboldened by the words. He started to close his fingers, bending all of his will to closing the rift. It seemed as if the might of Inferno would prove superior…

A sudden backlash of force sent Ryo sprawling back, taking his companions with him. They got up just in time to see the vortex assume its original diameter.

"We have to get out of here while we still can!" Kayura hollered. Shannon held up the Ronin Cross and closed her fingers around it. The gems didn't respond to her commands.

"What's wrong! I can't use the teleport spell!" She looked up at the void. "That vortex…its interfering somehow!" Shannon jerked her gaze back forward when she heard hoof beats and a loud whinny. Danae came up beside her and reached out and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her onto the saddle behind her neatly. Rona likewise picked up Kayura, and the four Pegasi galloped away towards the edge of the storm, followed by the two Blazes.

"What about the Ronin!" Kayura fretted and glanced towards where the ten Armor Bearers knelt on the ground in a huddle, arms locked and heads bowed against the winds.

"They have armor to protect them," Shannon began and she and Danae ducked when a scrap of armor plate whistled past. "We don't!"

"That black hole's only consuming anything touched by the Dynasty! If we sit tight until it blows over, we should be fine!" Ryo cried. Rowen nodded in agreement and squeezed his eyes shut against the dirt blowing around his face. He opened his eyes when he heard Anubis grunting in discomfort. The Elder Ronin wasn't wearing his helmet, and he kept shifting his grip.

"Hey Anubis, you okay?" Rowen asked, concerned. Anubis opened one eye slightly.

"I'm…I'm not sure. I'm having trouble…holding on, for some reason…"

"Ryo! Something's wrong with Anubis! He keeps losing his grip!" Ryo glanced at him, looking worried. The other Elder Ronin looked confused. Then Dais' eye widened.

"Ryo! The storm! It's trying to take Anubis!"

"What? No! Why?! It's supposed to only take anything Dynasty-related!"

"That's just it! Anubis has been touched by the Dynasty!" Cale exclaimed.

"Then how come you're not being sucked up?" Kento demanded.

"We purged ourselves of that taint long ago when we rejected Talpa, but Anubis…the only reason he exists now is because of the Dynasty power used to revive him! And now that it's leaving him…" Sehkmet didn't have to continue for Ryo to know what would happen.

"No! NO! We just lost you and got you back, we won't let you go again! Everyone, hold on! Don't lose your grip!" Ryo ordered. Arms twined around Anubis's shoulders, and hands grabbed folds of his surcoat. Anubis smiled, heart-warmed by their support and love, and for a moment it seemed as if that would be enough to hold him against the tempest.

"Nnnngh! AAHAAAGH!" Anubis cried out. The others opened their eyes and were horrified when they saw bits of Anubis' face seem to break away like flakes of stone from a statue.

"Anubis!! Oh no!" Kayura gasped and her knuckles went white as she tightened her grip on the Staff. "His life force is leaving him."

"We have to do something! You're the Ancient, can't you help him? Can't you use the Staff to restore him, or something?" Shannon demanded.

"Such things are beyond my ability!" Kayura shook her head sadly.

"Oh come on! I know how powerful the Staff of Ancients is! There's got to be something-"

"I CAN'T!" Kayura snapped. Shannon recoiled slightly from the sudden outburst, yet it faded just as quickly, and Kayura seemed like a desperate, helpless girl. "Reviving him would require binding a life force to him. I can't do that! I'm sorry…there's…there's nothing I can do…" Kayura finished and shook her head. Shannon peered out into the battlefield.

Anubis could hear them begging him to stay, urging him to fight against the force sucking his flesh away. He couldn't see the parts of his cheek bones and nose cartilage exposed by the wind, but he felt the strength leaving his body. He could hear them crying, despairing at the thought of losing their friend. The wind would take everything from him until only a dried corpse remained inside the armor. Anubis opened his eyes and managed a smile.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have spent more time with you, my friends. The time I did I will take with me into the Afterworld. We will yet meet again…farewell….nnnngh…aaah!" Anubis squeezed his eyes shut from the pain. Ryo screamed his name, but the vortex wouldn't relent.

"Vai taag moretan tel athan," Britania raised an eyebrow and looked over at Rona when she heard her speaking. "Vai taag moretan tel daitia. Vai taag moretan tel amesdal. Vai taag moretan tel ruundar." The Thangien student of lore held her hands close with thumb and index fingers locked together, as if forming a knot of some sort. The other fingers wove together in an arch above, and Rona held her hands infront of her chest and had her eyes closed.

Rona opened her eyes and looked up at the sky and the deep black rift. "Ond es til moretan viltaag, viltaag moretan en taag. Thon es daal moretan viltaag, viltaag moretan en taag. List el van moretan viltaag, viltaag moretan en taag." Kayura blinked and looked to the ornamented head of the Staff when she heard metallic clinking. The rings were moving, swinging up and around. Shannon looked down at the Ronin Cross when she saw the gems blinking in a pattern. "Orinest el com moretan viltaag, viltaag moretan en taag. Vand es hel moretan viltaag, viltaag moretan en taag." Out on the battlefield, unknown to themselves, the Ronin's armors started glowing.

_Not like this…not this way…_ Anubis thought as he felt certain he'd crumble to dust any second. _I don't deserve this…._ he squeezed his eyes shut

"En taag el hel, en taag el com, en taag el van, en taag el daal, en taag el til. Vai taag, vai taag, moretan und tael taag!" Rona shouted and the Staff rings moved faster. The gems of the Cross flashed like a LED panel. The armors continued pulsing with light, and Anubis closed his eyes tighter, awaiting the last of his life force to leave him. His armor started flickering rapidly.

He felt something deep inside him, like a tight elastic cord being cut in half and snapping away. The outer layer of his skin peeled away, revealing smooth flesh instead of bone. Thick reddish hair flared out behind him. Ryo dared to open his eyes and blinked away tears, surprised to see Anubis still alive, and apparently intact. He pulled Anubis close and tightened his grip.

The walls of the vortex started to contract, and the outer edge of the storm moved past the Ronin. Some of them stood up and watched as the winds sucked up every last remaining scrap of blackened ground through the rift before finally abating. The black hole shrank bit by bit until it vanished entirely, and the dark clouds filling the sky started to disperse.

"Rona…what did you do?" Kayura asked, amazed. Rona lowered her hands.

"Roth severed the ties to his former life, so he may start again anew," she replied simply.

"It's over! It's really over! We're alive! We did it!" the Ronin started cheering ecstatically. Anubis stood off to one side and looked at his hand.

"That was some magic that saved you, eh?" Kento asked and slapped Anubis in the shoulder roughly. Anubis glanced at him then back at his hand.

"It wasn't magic. It was something else…I'm not exactly sure how to describe it …" Anubis clenched his fist, feeling strength like he'd never felt before. "My life is my own once more…"

Kento looked more or less clueless and bit his lip. Then he patted Anubis in the shoulder once again. "Well what matters is you're back, and you're here to stay," he stated cheerfully.

"Yes…yes, I am," Anubis smiled and nodded.

Ryo felt Inferno vanish, leaving him in the red and silver Wildfire armor. Rowen watched Dais, Cale, and Sehkmet's armors glow, then looked to Tanya. Even though she wasn't one of the Nine, she'd been able to contribute her armor's power. He found that curious…

* * *

"Jennifer…" Shannon whispered and looked to the sky with sad eyes.

"I would not grieve for that vieke," Danae said and walked over. Shannon glanced at her.

"How could you say something like that? She used to be my friend, you know."

"She chose her own doom. It is as we say on Thanged; Enturate. No tolerance. We do not suffer the weak willed, the over-ambitious, the excessively cruel…"

"Here on Earth we're taught to forgive each other," Cye spoke up as he and the other Ronin arrived. Ryo glanced from him to Danae but kept quiet.

"Understand this, CyeTakin; ours is a history replete with anguish and suffering caused by deceivers and war-mongers who have committed acts so heinous, they can _never_ be forgiven. We _do _not _forgive_. Only those who truly strive for forgiveness are ever afforded it, and in our culture, that is very seldom," Tornath explained grimly.

"They're right…they're right," Cye glanced at Shannon, surprised to hear her say that. "Jennifer could have stopped at anytime, but she kept causing harm to innocent people. She…she enjoyed what she was doing, all of it. She has no forgiveness from me," Shannon said and wiped away tears. Cye looked disappointed that she'd taken the Thangiens point of view.

Ryo and Tanya turned around when they heard a loud commotion from the now-grassy field. Rona was chasing around the little white Pegasi, trying to grab its rein cord. The colt swung to the side each time, yanking the cord out of reach. Rona threw her hands up in exasperation and backed away and looked at Danae. "Danaetanera, elig ond is pel uron Thangea!"

"Danae, what's wrong?" Ryo asked, curious. Danae narrowed her eyes.

"He doesn't want to return to Thanged…" The little white colt sprang from side to side and tossed his head, squealing shrilly. "Ane! Oure un! Iyeh! Iyeh! Sehli tan emord!" Danae called to the little white Pegasi. The Ronin and civilians watched as the little white Pegasi looked in their direction and shook his head. His ears flicked back and he seemed to be looking for someone. Yulie stepped out from behind Anubis and Sage, wondering why the colt sounded so upset.

"If you think about it, that little guy turned the tide almost as much as the Thangiens," Kento commented absently and watched as the colt started trotting towards them, going in a wide arc. He passed Rona, who tried one last time to snag the rein cord, but the colt skipped sideways and retracted the cord into his chin. Ryo and Rowen watched, confused as the colt came closer. The colt moved past Tanya, then Sage, then Anubis…

Yulie didn't register at first the fact that the little colt had stopped right infront of him until he felt his warm breath on his face. The colt reached down and touched Yulie in the shoulder with his muzzle. The chin compartment opened up and the cord spilled back out, and the colt moved his head up, looping the cord around Yulie's wrist and pulling his arm up slightly. "I don't get it. What's he want?" Yulie asked, unsure about the soft burbles the colt made. Danae's face lit up with a smile and she walked over and crouched. She reached out with both hands and moved the cord into Yulie's palm and closed his fingers around it.

"You should feel honored," she said softly. Yulie blinked several times at first, at a loss for words. Then he dropped the cord and staggered back suddenly.

"No! I can't!" he cried. The colt snorted in frustration and stepped closer.

"You can, and you will," Danae said sternly and stood up, folding her arms over her chest, nodding her head to the side slightly. "A Pegasi's choice cannot be denied or refused. He has chosen you to be his rider!" The colt nuzzled Yulie in the chest and whinnied softly.

"But…I don't deserve him! He saved my life, yeah, but I don't-"

"You're wrong, Yulie. Remember when we went to Thanged, and you went inside the pen? He War Danced with you," Tanya brought up suddenly. Danae glanced at her then back at Yulie.

"Is this true?" she asked and raised both eyebrows.

"I heard about that. Skybolt wouldn't let anyone else interfere," Tornath mentioned.

"If this is a pairing ordained by Skybolt Sunhammer himself, then there can be no objection. You see, it isn't the rider who chooses the Pegasi, it is the Pegasi who chooses the rider. When you faced him, and he War Danced with you, he saw your courage, and he was impressed!" Yulie opened his mouth to speak, trying to argue. Danae leaned close and put a hand on his shoulder. "He will ride with you, he will fight with you, and he will die with you," she whispered softly. "He will be your friend for all the years of your life and he will never leave your side."

Yulie didn't know what to say. The colt nosed him in the shoulder again, and Yulie reached up to stroke his cheek plate. The colt whinnied cheerfully and swished his tail. Yulie started chuckling softly then laughed aloud in joy. The colt burbled and bobbed his head.

Cye smiled at first upon seeing Yulie enjoying the colt's company, but couldn't get that last bit out of his head: the part about fighting and dying together.

"What I'm curious to know, is how did the little one manage to procure himself a war saddle…" Tornath muttered. Tanya shrugged.

"You figure the air shield malfunctioned and he snuck out on his own?"

"That would seem logical, except the shield never malfunctions," Rona stated cryptically.

"Sean Waverider." Cye's gaze snapped up when he heard Danae refer to him. "It pleases me that you found your passion."

"I didn't go out to battle because I enjoyed it. I did it to save my friends," Cye grumbled.

"All the same, you could not wield your weapon unless you wanted to, nor could you have achieved all that you did without friends to save. One cannot exist without the other."

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'Live by the sword, die by the sword?" Cye demanded and folded his arms over his chest, sounding irritated.

"'Evil triumphs when good men do nothing.'" Cye looked startled by the remark. "I'm sure you've heard _that_phrase as well," Danae stated and narrowed her eyes. Cye frowned and kept quiet. Danae throat-clicked to summon Pegasus and hopped onto the saddle. Rona and Tornath also called their mounts over and the three Thangiens prepared to depart. "Find the battle, Sean Waverider, lest it find your friends," Danae cautioned and reined Pegasus about.

"Thu the thakka Raeo Flamerider! We will see you again!" Danae howled and Pegasus took off galloping with Red Thunder and Grey Fury following. The three Pegasi gained speed then launched into the air, flapping their wings as they ascended on course for the Transgalactic Gate.

Cye watched them leave, looking disappointed and almost sad. He blinked when he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Ryo smiling at him. Cye snorted and shrugged his shoulder away. Ryo frowned in worry but kept any comments to himself.

"You were so awesome out there! You flew so fast, almost faster than Pegasus!" Ryo raised an eyebrow and looked back at where Yulie stood with the colt. "You need a name now that you'll be staying. It'll have to be something legendary, something cool…how about…White Wind?" The little colt nodded and whinnied. "You like that, don't you! White Wind…has a nice ring to it, right?" Ryo exchanged glances with Tanya and Rowen then looked back at Yulie.

"Uhh, Yulie," Yulie looked up when Ryo leaned down beside him. "Look, we're all real happy that you found yourself a new friend and all, but where're you gonna keep him?"

"Uh….oh…hadn't thought of that…." Yulie muttered and looked at White Wind, who perked both ears up and closed his eyes mischievously.

* * *

"Yulie?"

"Yeah?" Yulie looked up from where he lay on his belly over his bed, studying for next week's test. His father stood in the doorway and kept glancing from Yulie to something down the hall. "What's up Pop?" Yulie asked innocently.

"Where did you get that thing? The big horse thing in the garage?"

"Oh, one of the guys got it for me. It was part of a game display at a store. They were just gonna toss it out, so I asked if I could have it. Looks cool, huh?"

"I guess…feels a lot heavier than cardboard, though…" Mr. Yamano muttered to himself and shut the door, apparently satisfied with the explanation. Yulie smirked and shook his head and went back to highlighting passages in his book. White Wind had proved exceedingly smart, and able to maintain statue-like stillness in the presence of any prying eyes.

"I wonder if he's hungry…" Yulie hummed and tapped the hi-liter against his book. He should have asked Danae about proper care for a growing Pegasi, but she seemed to be in a hurry to get back home the other day. She'd once said they practically ate anything organic or metal. White Wind could probably take care of himself…

* * *

White Wind had to resist the urge to kick out in protest when the older human male Yulie referred to as "Dad" slipped both arms under his belly and attempted to lift him. The man had paced all around the rigid Pegasi and scratched his balding head, confounded by the metal body. He'd eventually given up and exited the garage, leaving White Wind by himself in darkness. White Wind's eyes flickered to life and cast a soft white glow over the room as soon as he felt sure he was alone. He spotted some long metal objects he assumed were tools and extended his neck just far enough to touch them with his lips. He warbled softly and clamped his teeth around a wrench and pulled it off the table. The light went out abruptly as White Wind closed his eyes and chewed contentedly, muffled sounds of crunching metal filling the darkened garage.

* * *

And so ends Age of Defiance: Aftermath. Many apologies for the incredible delay in completing this rewrite, but the actual project proved a much more daunting task than originally believed as it involved drastically altering and revising the entire base lore of the AoD timeline. Hopefully the Foes From Another World redo won't take as long. Many thanks to all my friends, especially my longtime buddy and beta-reader CypherCA. Thanks to all the readers and enjoy!

-Mardrena


End file.
